PokePartners
by Gamerkid134
Summary: A story featuring different kinds of pokemon paring with each other. M,F,H are allowed and same gender paring is also allowed. If you like a certain paring and/or like to work alongside me, hit up my review or pm for request. Read ch. 1 before making a request for the rules.
1. Story rules

1\. No humans will be involved in this story, they can be mentioned, but not involved.

2\. Male, female, and herm pokemon can be in this story, same gender is also allowed. They can also have names if you like.

3\. Pokemon can be normal or anthro depending on the requester. Will be anthros if not mentioned.

4\. Considering the explanation will be confusing, I will be excluding pokemon like Diglett, Muk, Magnemite, trubbish, or anyone who has a questionable appearance.

5\. No intense violence, blood, or deaths.

6\. Fetishes are allowed except waterworks, and scat. (brother/sister is okay, and I'm allowing Parent/Child as well.)

7\. Though it'll say complete, new additions will be added.

8\. I also would like there to be a summary as to what is going on. for example: A Ampharos was feeling down and upset about his day, so his friend, A lucario decides to bring up his mood.

9\. If you want a scene where there's pregnancy or they have kids, tell me on the review or PM if already posted.

10\. You can add as many request as you please.

11\. I would like pokemon who are relatively close to the same size to each other. I can do pokemon with the a big difference, but I won't be saying like a big pokemon's length (fist, cock, etc.) entering the body of a small pokemon.

12\. When it comes to size changing, only Legenday and Mythical pokemon are capable of that kind of feat.

13\. No rape sex. If I receive a request regarding rape sex, I'll start it off at being reluctant first but the receiver will start to go along with it.

14\. Anything involving vore will be consent and will not contain digestion.(Rule 5) I'm also limiting vore to oral and unbirth.

15\. Future stories will contain a minimum of 1000 words and a maximum of around 3000. Plus long chapters will go up to 3 parts at most

16\. Crossovers with both pokemon and digimon will be allowed.

17\. Rules will be added/changed if I encounter something I haven't thought about it or decided to change it.

If you have a request and/or like to co-write with me, ask and leave a request either in my review or PM. Thank you and hope you enjoy.


	2. Zack(Aggron) X Sera(Zoroark)

Zoroark(F)(shiny) X aggron(M)

aggron is very serious and never smiles so his long time friend decides to make him smile.

* * *

A Aggron arrived home from a long day at work. He sits on his chair and groaned about his day. First, his car had trouble starting up, work was long, he had to work unpaid overtime, and he was stuck in traffic for a couple hours. Now he's home and he just want to relax for the rest of the day.

He was sitting for three minutes before the doorbell rings. "Ugh! I only sat for a few minutes and someone starts knocking on the door." He reaches the door and open it. "Can't a guy get some rest?! I had a lo-" He stopped mid sentence from the sight of a Zoroark in front of him. "Whoa there Zack, it me." It said with a female voice. "Oh Sera, it's you." The Aggron, Zack said calming down.

Sera's a old friend of his since high school. She was always picked on by pokemon because of her blueish purplish fur spots where the red should be, the reason of that is because she's a shiny. One time a Blaziken attacks her and she was struggling to fight back cause of type disadvantage of hers. Zack stepped in and stopped him before the Blaziken could cause any serious pain to her, the two hanged out ever since.

"It sounds like you had a long day if you're talking like that." She guessed as she stepped in. "Yeah it was. I'm sorry for yelling." He lead her to the living room and let her sit on his couch. "Would you like a drink?" he offered. "Oh yes some water thank you." He nods and went into the kitchen. He came back moments later with two glasses of water with ice in each of them and handed one to her. "Thank you." She smiled. "Can you tell me about your day?" She ask her. He sighs but he decided to tell her about his day.

Sera pats his back as he finished. "I sorry all that happened." "It's not your fault. Shit happens." Zack gets out. Sera stares at him. "It's been quite some time since the last time you smiled." Sera mentioned sadly. Zack looks at her. "It's been a hard few months and days like this don't help out at all." He complains. The shiny pokemon saddens seeing him like this, but sports a smile as a idea came to his head. "I have a idea of how to relieve your stress." Zack turns to her. "And what would that be?" He ask curiously. "Well we could have a little fun to brighten up your day." She scooch over to clear some distances. "What's that suppose to me-oooh!" Zack said as he understands what she meant. "Yep! a little sexual fun to relax you from your rough day." Zack was indecisive about her offer. He appreciate it, but kinda doesn't want to use it as a excuse. "I don't know Sera, I appreciate your offer, but it-ah!" He couldn't finish as said Zoroark was rubbing his shaft to get it up. "Come on now! Let me be a friend and help you out." She said huskily.

Zach blushes as she was already at it, he let out a sigh. "All right, we'll do it." "Good." She said as she rubs it until it was at full erection. She licks her lips as she opens her mouth and engulfs her member. Zack groans as her warm mouth surrounds his cock. She bobs her head up and down on his thick cock, getting it well lubed up. She lick around it for some time and then lifts off it, leaving it coated in saliva. "You have a good taste, but it's time for more." She turns around and gets on her hands and knees, showing her ass and pussy in front of him.

He blush as she sways it back and forth. "Come on now, give me a good pounding." Zack smirked and mount her, his cock close to her pussy. "You ask for it." He said as he plunged into her pussy. Sera cries out as he bellows deep within her. Zack groans at the tightness of her pussy as he drew back and plunge back in. Sera looks downward to see a slight bulge moving back and forward in her body, showing the position of his cock in her body. She rubbed the bulge as he continued thrusting.

Zack grunts as he pounds into her pussy. His body on top of hers as he does. "Ohhh. You're so big." Sera said lustfully as he quickens his pace. "I know. And your pussy's gripping it tightly around my cock. You must have wanted this. Did you intended this from the beginning?" He ask his friend. Sera moans as she answers, "Not at first, but when I heard about what happened on your day. I decided to go for it to make you feel better." He grunted as he said. "I appreciate your thought." He said as he groaned out as reached his orgasm. Sera moans out as well as his cum starts to fill into her. Her stomach starts to swell out as his quantity fills her as her own climax washed over her. They pant as he slips out of her, their mixed cums starting to spill onto the floor.

Sera's entrance sealed so the remaining would stay inside her, Sera stood up and examined herself, seeing her stomach still bulging a bit, implying that some of his seed's still in her. "Feel better?" Sera ask him. "Much." Zack said with a smile. Sera smiles as well. "Ah! I was able to get you to smile." She looks at the mess they made to the floor. "We need to clean up." He explained to her. She nods and help alongside Max as they clean up the cum stains on the carpet. After they finished, Sera got up. "It's about time for me to go." Zack nods and led Sera to the door. "Take care of yourself." He said. Sera steps out, "You too." She then went and kiss him on the cheek. "If you ever feel down again, just call me." She tell him with a wink before she leaves. Zack smiles, 'I'll be sure to do that.' He thought as he walked on with a blush on his face.


	3. Aqua(Vaporeon) X Angel(Lumineon)

Aqua(F Vaporeon) and Angel(F Lumineon)

Today is mating season for the Lumineon and she's trying to get away from her pursuers. A vaporeon gets note of this and helps her out. Afterwards she decides to stay with her until it passes, but she also has another idea.

* * *

Aqua, the vaporeon, was enjoying the morning swim as she feels the current through her skin. "Ah, this is the life." she sighed with a smile. She kept swimming until something swam past her. "Hmm?" she ask herself as she tried to identify. Aqua looks to see a lumineon that was swimming rather fast for some reason. "What's the hurry?" Aqua muttered to herself. Aqua decided to try to follow the pokemon to see if there's something wrong.

She swam for quite some time trying to stay with it, but make sure it doesn't see her. She saw the pokemon swim into a cave, which Aqua then enters it as well, still making sure not to get spotted. The cave was quite roomy and there were holes and cracks in the walls around it, some big enough for her to slip through if needed to. Aqua sees her fidgeting about something, so she inched a bit to see what's going on. Luckily she hid behind a small portion of the cave. "What do I do? What do I do?" she ask herself, the tone sounding female. 'She seems nervous.' Aqua thought as she tried to listen more on her words. "If they find me, I'll be in deep trouble." She said.

Aqua decided it was time to reveal herself. "Is something wrong?" She ask as she stepped out of her hiding place. "Ah!" gasped the Lumineon as she backs away, scanning the room for possible escape routes. "Don't worry, I not gonna hurt you. I saw you swimming fast and went to check up to see if anything's okay." She said trying to calm her down."Of course it's fine, why wouldn't I be?" asked the Lumineon with a nervous tone. "Because you're shivering like it's cold." She explained to her.

The Lumineon sighs and decides to explain what's going on. "It's mating season, and I don't want to get jumped." "Oh I see. I understand." Aqua said to comfort her. The lumineon's face suddenly turned to one with worry. "I need to hide!" She said all of a sudden. Aqua wondered why untill she started to some some water being rippled and realize they won't be alone. "I'll cover for you, just find a place to hide." She nodded and managed to dive into a nearby crack. She turn to see a group of three water types entering the water cave, a Floatzel, Golduck, and a Crawdaunt.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She ask them calmly. "You see a Lumineon around here?" asked the Floatzel. "Sorry, haven't seen one since yesturday." She lied to them, trying to stay calm. "Why?" "It's mating season, and we were gonna show her the ride of her life." grinned the Golduck. "Oh, I see. Well, sorry I haven't seen one since yesterday." She said, sounding convincing to them. "Come on guys, she probably went the other way." spoke the Floatzel as they turn and swam away.

Aqua let out a sigh of relief as they left, the Lumineon appeared after they have gone a few distances."Thanks." She nodded to Aqua. Aqua smiled, "No worries, I had to deal with stuff like this myself." She explained herself. "By the way, my name is Aqua. What's your name?" She ask her. "Angel." The Lumineon answered her. "Nice to meet you Angel. What you're going to do now?" She ask her.

"Hide out til this blows over." She shrugged as she answers. Aqua nods. "Okay then, take care until then." She then prepares to leave. "Wait!" cried Angel out. Aqua stopped and turn to the Lumineon, "Huh? Is there something wrong?" "It's just, I don't want to be left alone." Angel admits. Aqua hears this and nod. "Oh okay, I'll stay with you for the cycle.""Yay!" Angel went and nuzzle Aqua's face in joy at her answer. Aqua actually blushed at the feeling. "Thank you so much."She nuzzle her even more.

"So what you want to do?" Aqua ask her. "Not sure." Angel answers. "Well it is mating season for you, and girls can't get pregnant from another so..." Aqua gets out as she blush and fidgets. "Are you saying we should...?" asked Angel with her own blush. "If you don't mind? You're very pretty." She complimented her. "We don't have to if it's weird." "No no, I don't mind." she smiled. Aqua smiles as she went to nuzzle Angel now. Angel returned it as Aqua turned her face towards her with her paws. Angel looks confused until Aqua plants her lips with her stiffened up as this was the first time she had ever kissed a girl.

Aqua sense she's nervous so she kisses her gently, slipping her tongue in her mouth. Angel was hesitant before pushing her tongue against Aqua's. Aqua smiles and feel Angel's fins wrapping around her body. She's soft.' Aqua thought that as she brought one of her paws to trail on Angel's female folds. Angel moaned as Aqua rubbed her paws against the lips. Aqua smiled as she grinds her paw back and forth alongside it. The Lumeon squirmed against her as her own face was flushed.

Aqua nudges Angel's nose as slip one of her fingers into her vagina. "So how does it feel Angel?" She ask sweetly. "W-Weird." moaned Angel. Aqua smiles, then she starting to lick Angel's skin. "It also sounds like you like the touch." She explain."A-Ah!" Angel shudders from the feeling. Wanting in, she brought one of her fins into Aqua's folds like she did. Aqua gasped as Angel started to rub against her own pussy. Angel's face flush from the pleasure she was feeling. "How does this feel?" she asked. "It feels so nice." Angel admits as she moans out. "Good, it feels nice to me too." Aqua admits as she moans from the pleasure she's getting from the Lumineon's fins.

Aqua stopped a bit then said," Do you mind if I have a taste?" She ask lustfully. "Go ahead." Angel said with a red blush on her face. Aqua moved into a position where they're pussies are at each others faces and the Vaporeon begins gently licking at it. Angel gasped before she hesitantly started to lick back. Aqua murrs as she feel her tongue along her folds.

Both continued to lick each others pussies with eagerness. Aqua then decided to lick the insides of Angel's pussy, enjoying her taste. Angel gasped at her sudden move. Aqua slurped her insides with her skilled tongue as she collects her juices. Angel tried to lick as fast as she could, but she was a newbie when it came to this. "Just relax. Give long deep laps to give your partners pleasure." Aqua encourage her, taking her mouth off Angel's pussy. Angel nodded before trying it herself. Angel lets her tongue out and drags it alongside Aqua's vagina. Aqua shudders as the pleasure was more intense. She smiled and went to licking Angel's insides again. "So how does it taste?" Aqua ask her. "Sweet." Angel responded, "What about me?" She ask her now. "Very sweet." Aqua responded. Angel blushed, "Thank you." She said as her tongue action brought her close to climax.

Angel tried to move hers faster to get Aqua to cum. Aqua kept licking around her insides to get her to climax. Soon both of their limits came. Their juices splatter onto each of their faces, causing them to swallow it down. Both panted from their orgasms, "You were amazing." Aqua panted out as she tries to recover. "Thanks." smiled Angel. They nuzzle their heads as they relaxed in the afterglow. "This was better than I thought." replied Angel. "Yeah, me too." Aqua agreed as well.

Angel's expression changes soon after their round. "Guess you'll have to leave, uh?" she asked with a frown. "What do you mean?" Aqua ask her. "Well after my mating season has passed, you'll leave, right?" asked Angel with a sad tone. "You want me to stay longer? For how long then?" Aqua ask her. "I don't know." she replied looking away shyly. "Just tell me." Aqua nudges her a bit to get her to answer. "Well, I just think you're cute." She admitted. "Um, thank you." Aqua said with a bright red blush on her blue face. "You were very brave and kind when dealing with those water types too." "No prob." smiled Aqua, appreciating her kind words. "So maybe...we could stay together...Forever." She gets out.

Aqua was surprised to hear that. "So, what do you say?" She ask with hope in her eyes. "Maybe." Aqua gives her that answer. Angel was cute, so she decided to give it a shot before then to see if it's there anything between them. Angel's face beams at the answer. "Oh thank you." She nuzzles Aqua's cheek. Aqua smiled and rubbed her head with one of her paws. Angel does the same with her fins. They started to feel tired so they decided to take a rest.


	4. (M)Keldeo X (M)Terrakion

Keldeo(M)X Terrakion(M)

Keldeo has had a crush on his teacher Terrakion for the longest time, and has always questioned him due to the fact of how Terrakion thinks almost nothing about romance. Terrakion catches Keldeo thinking these things out loud, and decides to give Keldeo 'special training'.

* * *

Keldeo is grunting as he struggles to push the boulder in front of him. "Come on! Put some back into it Keldeo." A voice call out. He turns to see Terrakion pushing the same size boulder, but much faster than you. He passes Keldeo as he kept on pushing the boulder harder.

(After training)

Keldeo lies on the ground as he tries to catch his breath. Terrakion went next to him, "Hey, are you okay?" He ask. Keldeo looks at him. "I'm alright. I'm fine." He gets up in a attempt to show him. Terrakion nods. "That's good to hear, but don't push yourself. I don't want to see you pass out from overexertion." Keldeo smiles. "Don't worry, I won't." "Well, Virizion will be training you tomorrow. So rest up." Terrakion tells him. Keldeo looks away. "Ok then." Afterwards, Terrakion lead them off the mountain path.

As they walk, Keldeo kept his eyes on Terrakion. Out of the three, Terrakion is the one he respected the most. He was strong, brave, loyal. In short, Keldeo has developed a crush for him for a long time, but he doesn't know if he should ask him about. Terrakion doesn't seem the type to be interested in romance. "Maybe I'm just too shy, but I want to tell Terrakion that I like him." He lets out a sigh

"You like me?" Terrakion's words snapped Keldeo out of his thoughts as he looks to see him staring at him. "Huh?" He ask him. "You said that you like me?" He repeated his question. Keldeo's face lit up as he knows his secret. "What, but how did-" "You whispered the words a little loud for me to hear." Terrakion told him. He stopped and stared at the young legendary, "Is it true?" Terrakion ask him staring into his eyes. Keldeo sighs as he decides he might as well tell him now that he knows. "Yes, it's true. I had a crush on you for a long time."

Terrakion blush at the confession, "Out of the three, I admired you the most. You're strong, brave, loyal to your friends. You're amazing. The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't know if you'll be interested in a subject of romance." Terrakion stares at him for a moment, then he sighs and shakes his head. "Keldeo, it's not right to keep secrets to your teachers. He looks down at the answer. "Look up." Terrakion said. Keldeo does so, but was unable to react as the legendary planted his lips to his own in a kiss. This kept up for a moment before Terrakion separated with a smile. "Because you don't know what will happen if you don't." Keldeo face turns red at the situation. "You mean?" "Consider this 'special training' for you." Terrakion said Lustfully.

Keldeo looks down to see he's sporting a erection under him. Keldeo blush at the size of it. "Well it's not gonna lube itself you know?" Terrakion teases as he approaches and stop. The young legendary went under him and took a whiff of his shaft. Which has a strong musky smell to it. It bumps his nose as Terrakion told him what he wants. Understanding, Keldeo took his tongue out and slide it along Terrakion's cock. Terrakon hissed as Keldeo tried to lick as much as his small tongue could reach. "Good now open up." He told him. Keldeo opened his mouth as his teacher began to slide his massive girth into him. It was a little trouble, but he slowly tries to get Terrakion's length into his mouth. Sadly all he could get was the whole tip in before stopping.

Keldeo licks around the tip as he sucks whatever he can take. Terrakion moaned as he couldn't help but lightly thrust into Keldeo's mouth. Keldeo yelps a bit from the sudden thrust he made. Terrakion was amazed at how tight and warm his student's mouth felt. Keldeo wants to get more, so he widens his mouth to take more of his shaft inside. Terrakion didn't hold back and panted as he started to put a little more weight into his thrusts. Keldeo moans on his cock as he slurps up the salty taste.

As he was licking all over, Terrakion then backed away, getting his cock out of his mouth. "Alright, turn." ordered Terrakion. Keldeo nods and turns around and raises his tail to him. Terrakion licked his lips at seeing his student's ass. Terrakion looks to see his student's shaft is hard as well. Terrakion smiles as he places his face near Keldeo's rear. "Your dick is so cute." he whispered before taking a lick of Keldeo's cock. He gasp as he feels Terrakion's tongue along his shaft. Terrakion easily engulfed the dick and swirled his tongue around the tip. "Oooohhh." Keldeo moans out as the legendary encircles his length. His teacher was much more skilled than him and could already feel his climax coming. He couldn't hold it and he groans feeling Terrakion's mouth with his seed. Terrakion gladly swallowed the seed as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry for letting it out so soon." keldeo apologize as he blushes and looks away from him. "Don't worry. Besides, the fun's not done." grinned his teacher holding up his cock. Keldeo shivers. "I can see that." He shivers from the pulsing meat. "Relax." Terrakion aimed his cock for Keldeo's ass and began to move forward. "A-ah!" He cried out as his pole pushes at his butthole. Terrakion moaned at how tight his student's ass felt. Keldeo struggles to stay upright from the pleasure and his teacher's weight on top of him . "So tight!" groaned Terrakion pushing more of his shaft into him. "Ah! Please be easy." Whine Keldeo as he winces from Terrakion's thickness. "I can't help it. Your so warm." moaned Terrakion as he had half his length in Keldeo's ass. "T-thank you." Keldeo blushed as he moans from the pleasure.

After stopping, he pulled back and slammed back into Keldeo. Keldeo's body shakes from his teacher's thrust as he licks his cheek. "I'm going to make sure you remember the shape of my cock." groaned Terrazion as he didn't slow down his thrusts. Keldeo's own cock flops from the force of Terrakion's thrust as he moans loudly from the sex. "Don't stop. Give it to me." He gets out. "Gladly." grinned Terrakion before he began to use more weight behind his thrusts. Keldeo responds by pushing his back to Terrakion's thrust. Getting a louder moan from him "I think I'm gonna cum." groaned Terrakion. "Go on and cum." Keldeo moans out. Terrakion groaned as his dick twitched before shooting his seed inside his student. Keldeo's stomach begins to bulge from the amount of sperm filling his insides. Terrakion kept inside him as his dick continued to twitch. "You were feeling quite tensed up weren't you?" Keldeo ask him. "Yup." Terrakion gently lay Keldeo down on the ground.

As he pulled out, they both heard a pair of gasps and looked up. They blush as they see Cobalion, and Virizion watching them on the ground. "Um, oops?" Grinned Terrakion. "How long you been there?" Keldeo ask them two, feeling blood rush to his head. "The last five minutes." spoke Virizion. "So you seen..." "All of it." clarified Cobalion. "And your response?" He ask. "We're shocked, but not disgusted." replied Virizion. Keldeo and Terrakion looks at them with shock in their eyes. "Really?" They both ask. "Yeah, but we want in." grinned Cobalion as his rock hard member could be seen as Virizion's pussy was dripping wet. The two of us smiled and blush at the scene, Terrakion looks at Keldeo. "Looks like our fun is just beginning." Keldeo blushes, "Looks like there's gonna be new training maneuvers in the future."

To be continued.


	5. Steven(Lucario) X Paige(Gardevoir) PT 1

Steven(M Lucario) X Paige(F Gardevoir)

Steven and Paige were best friends who are out camping in the forest. The two start to develop feelings for each other, but both are hesitant on telling the other. Paige visits him in one of his dreams to see if it's true.

* * *

The night sky shone with stars as two pokemon gazes up at the night sky. The 2 were discussing the constellations and scary stories, usually of Darkrai, Arceus, or coffagrigus (that coffin pokemon from gen. 5 for those of you who don't know), and the 2 were great friends, one, a male Lucario named Steven, the other, a female Gardevoir named Paige, the 2 had been friends since Steven was a Riolu and Paige was a Kirlia.

"It feels such a long time since we been kids huh Steven?" Paige ask as she turns and looks at him. Steven turned his head to look Paige in the eyes "Heh, yep, can't believe it's been 17 years since we first met, I still don't understand what it was about me that made me cooler than most of the other guys in our old school to you, I mean, after all, I was focused on reading rather than actually evolving and appealing to the girls, like most of the others at school thought." Steven said, a slightly troubled look appearing on his face.

Paige giggles at his words. "But that reason is why you're cooler than most of the other guys. You're smart, kind, you don't do the things you do to empress anybody. Not like all those jerks back at school, trying to be someone they're not just to impress someone. I like you Steven because you're you, and you always act like you."

Steven starts to slightly blush at her words "Oh c'mon, I know you used to have a huge crush on Kyle, and he was QUITE a jerk..." (Kyle's a charizard, was a charmeleon when Paige had a crush on him) "And besides, only reason I AM a Lucario anyway is because I had to save your ass when Billy (a machamp that they knew in their final year of school) tried to rape you Paige, I always will be there to help you Paige." Steven says, now with a soft smile on his face, looking at Paige directly in the eyes.

Paige sighs at the thought. "I was young back then, and young pokemon tend to do stupid things. I learn from those mistakes o I won't do them again. I appreciate you evolving for my sake. Thank you very much." Paige thanks him and she notice he gone a bit close to her.

Steven gave a slight nod in response, remembering t, event "Well, you'd be screwed and I'd be dead if I didn't learn Aura Sphere after all, that Weavile friend of his was too fast for me to track with my own eyes, thankfully I completely wrecked 'em because I had a quad type advantage over him." Steven says, Beginning to blush at the memory of Paige naked, when she was about to be 'taken' by Billy. (also the name is a reference to the name of one of my 2nd best pokemon in my pokemon Soulsilver nuzlocke run, only beat by my Victreebell who I promptly named Punji, after the korean pungi stake trap)

Paige shuddered at the thought. "It was one thing when dealing with that Machamp, but the Weavile made it a different story, I was in a type disadvantage after all." She turned to Steven to see that the Lucario was blushing. "Are you ok? You look a little red." She ask him. Steven realized he was thinking of it longer than he should have "Oh, uh, I'm fine, don't worry." Steven gave a small chuckle as he got that memory out of his shakes his head as she ask, "Steven it's okay, whatever it is you can tell me. What was it?" She nudge a bit over to him. Steven gave a slight sigh and looked away "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Steven lied, trying to hide the fact he lied as best as he could.

Paige know he's hiding something, but decided to let him keep it to himself. "Okay then Steven. Sorry for trying to get you to tell." Steven nodded and responded quietly, "I'll tell you tomorrow morning though, I promise, but for now, let's just go sleep, it's getting late Paige."Paige smiled and nods. "All right then. Sweet dreams Steven." She told him as she enters a camping tent. Steven smiles slightly as he walks to his tent "You too Paige." he said, entering his tent and falling asleep, starting to dream of Paige as he sleeps.

Steven was in a fields with page in front of him and with her holding his hand. Steven looks Paige in the eyes, a smile on his face looking into those eyes of hers. "Is there a reason as to why you called me here?" Paige ask him.

"Paige, there's uhh, something I've been wanting to tell you..." Steven said, not knowing if it's all a dream or Paige snuck into his mind and got into his dream. "Oh and what will that be?" She said. Paige have been wondering what his blush from earlier was about, so he decided to take a little peek into the lucario's dream to find the answer to that question. "I-uhhh... I... I love you Paige..." Steven said that last part barely audibly, a strong blush going onto his cheeks. The words barely hit her ears. "W-what did you say?" She ask a blush appearing from her face. Steven took a deep calm breath and repeated himself, now easily audible "I... Love you, Paige..."

Her face lit up brighter after hearing those words from him. Paige's eyes watered from her feelings fluttering within her. "Oh Steven. I love you too." She said. "Wait, Really?" Steven asked, surprised Paige actually felt the same for him. She wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Yes, really. I love you Steven." Steven's eyes were wide open "This has to be just a dream, I'm never this lucky to have things go right for me THIS much..." Paige looks away at him in embarrassment. "Funny now that you mentioned it." Steven looked at her, confused "what?" he asked, wondering what she meant by it. "You're half correct about this whole thing being a dream. This field we're in is a dream. Me on the other hand, well..." She paused as she pushes her fingers together shyly.

Steven looked at her with slight annoyance "So you sneaked into my mind while I was sleeping to find out something I was going to tell you tomorrow morning?" Steven said, getting slightly angry. Paige looks downward. "I can see why you're getting angry and you have all the right to be right now. I couldn't wait, I just had to find out if it was true. Ever since you save me from those rapist, I was touch by how much you cared for me, how you went to save me for them," She looked into his eyes. "And the way you looked and talked about what happened. You were blushing. I started to wonder if you felt the same way. I didn't want to peek, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me." She finishes, almost on the verge of tears.

Steven looked into her eyes, no longer looking angry, but compassionate. "Paige, I love you, that will never change, you are kind, smart, and beautiful, I would never stay angry at you, love." After finishing his sentence he moved his head forward, locking his lips with Paige's. Paige felt him plant his lips onto his. She kisses him back feeling his tongue entering her mouth as he wraps his arms around her slim body. Steven moves his Paws into Paige's dress and rubs her back along the spine, making sure to not tear her dress with his iron spikes on the back of his paws Paige moans from Steven's soft touch they hug and kiss each other, Paige rubs and massages his back in appreciation.

Steven takes a slight dare and lowers his paws down to her waist, keeping them right above her rear and pulling her closer to him. She was surprise as she separated from him as she feels his hands on her waist. "Are you trying to get to my butt? You perv." She said teasingly. Steven lifted his hands off of Paige for a second responding simply "I don't see you trying to stop me, so who's the true perv? I was just pulling you closer to me, buuuuut if you insist..." Steven smirked and kissed her strongly and brought his hands down and gave her rear a slight grab. Steven's actions causes her to stumble a bit as she fell on her back and bringing the Lucario down with her.

Steven held himself up over her, lowering his head down to bring them into another kiss, bringing one hand lower to her chest and squeezing the horn that resides between her breast, knowing from when he saved her from Billy that it's really sensitive. Paige's body shudders as he rubs her horn, she brings his body closes to her own wanting to be close to him as possible as she suckles his mouth. Steven then moves his paw off of her horn and moves it down further, running his paw up and down her soft thigh. Paige smiles and murrs as Steven's paws move along her body and stopping to rub her thighs. She lays there, moving to kiss his neck loudly in smiles at the response he gets and moves his paw right by her crotch but not touching it quite, wanting to tease Paige first

Paige body shudders from the teasing, wishing he can get along with it and stop throwing fuel to the flame. Steven gets a devilish grin as he knows how badly she's wanting his paw, he whispers into her ear "Beg for it..." Paige's eyes are drawn to his face. "Huh?" She ask her. Steven keeps his grin "I know you wants me to put my paw in you, your body shivering just from it being near, if you want it in you you'll have to beg..." As Steven Finishes his sentence he moves his head close to her and licks up her neck, then giving her a small kiss on her lips. Paige closes her eyes, his words are right. "Take me...please?" She whispers.

Steven chuckles slightly, "Alright then." Steven moved the plain white panties that blocked him from getting to it to the side, then slowly presses the spike on his right paw into her wet canal, feeling himself become hard, but resisting the temptation to press his snout into her, and he continues slowly moving his paw spike around in her, careful not to hurt her. "Aah!" She gasp as she feels his spike starts entering her wet folds. She feel him slowly, ensuring no harm comes to her. Steven pulls his paw's spike out of her, covered in her juices, and gives it an experimental lick "You taste like Cinnamon, love" Steven said before he presses his snout against her awaiting love canal, sticking his tongue in, being a lot more rough now since he isn't using his spike.

Paige shudders from him explaining her taste. She moans even louder as Steven places his tongue in her now. He's going at it with more feverish since there's no chance of pain. The Gardevoir pants loudly from the pleasure. Steven slid his paws up her dress to reach her soft, fairly large breasts and runs his paws under her bra and over her breasts, firmly rubbing both of them, increasing the pleasure Paige feels.

She moaned as Steven fondles her breast. "This is nice." She get out through moans. "But when are you going to start thrusting into me Steven?" She ask him. Steven gave a slight smirk looking at her, lifting his head from between her legs "I'll get to the main even when we're awake, love, I want it to feel as real as possible, no fantasies mixed in, just standard, pure, love" Steven moved up and whispered it into her ear the last part. Paige shudder at the last part. She smiled at his face. "Makes sense to keep it pure." Paige nuzzles into his neck. Steven gave her a loving smile, looking into her eyes "I'll wait for you in my tent, love..." Steven said, taking his paws off her breasts and laying down next to her, putting a paw on Paige's cheek as he just stares into her eyes silently before finally speaking again "I love you Paige..." he said before the area went white.

Continue in part 2


	6. Steven(Lucario) X Paige(Gardevoir) PT 2

Go back if you haven't seen part 1 yet. Enjoy part 2,

* * *

Steven started waking up from his dream, it's early morning, about 5:30 AM. At the same time, Paige waked up as well. She yawned as she felt well rested, despite their actions in their dreams. Remembering what he said. She got up and headed towards his tent. Steven got up and stretched, remembering his dream in the night before, as such as simply at a couple oran berries for a quick breakfast then sat down, ready for Paige to arrive, though a bit nervous nonetheless.

Paige arrived at his tent. "Steven, are you up?" She hears his voice telling her to come in. She does so and greeted him. "Good morning! I hope you're doing well." She hugged him. Steven hugged her back "'Morning Paige." He said, happy to see her considering the dream that happened during the previous night. "By the way again, I apologize for my sneaky trick last night." Steven sighed, remembering why it all happened, his brain was slightly clouded at first by what happened in the later parts of the dream. "Paige, you're one SNEAKY little devil, you know that?" he said, half joking half serious. Paige giggled at his words, to be honest he's right. "Well appearances can be deceiving." She teases.

Steven gave a light chuckle before looking Paige in the eyes, "Are you gonna do what we talked about in the dream or are you just here to mess around?" Paige gave him a teasing look. "Well what do you want?" Steven gave a slight laugh, then moved in to press his lips against Paige's, a bit forceful, but remaining passionate with it. She feels his tongue being shoved into his mouth, being dominant, but passionate. Her face quickly turning red from embarrassment. Steven moved his arms to where his right paw was on the back of her head, and his left paw right above her rear. Paige hums as she mimics what he was doing with her. Steven slowly slid his left hand down to her rear "Ready if you are Paige." he said. "Same for you."

Steven nodded and brought his hand to the bottom of her dress and lifted it over her head, bringing her down to her plain white bra and panties, giving her a kiss on her collarbone, slightly nibbling it sensually. Paige blushed slightly from being near naked. She also giggle from him kissing her collarbone. Steven then brought his paws behind her bra and unclasped it, and ran his hands softly over her revealed breasts, then brings his right paw off of her left breast and begins to rub the horn between her breasts, eliciting a moan from her. "Mmnngh." She let out a soft moan as he rubs her horn gently with his paws. He smiles as he rubs her cheek as well.

Steven moves his left hand to hook around her panties and pulls her panties down to her knees, but he can't bring them down further without getting down. "I'll take care of it." She bends down and takes her panties all the way off. Steven then resumes kissing her for a couple seconds after she takes it off before realizing something "doesn't this seem a little one-sided, love? I mean, after all, you're completely naked yet I don't even got my hat off."

(Steven always wore a great pokemon war hat his grandfather gave him.)

Paige giggles and reaches for his hat, taking it off his head. Steven helped Paige undress him down to his Fighting-type symbol boxers "you can get this however one off however you want, Paige." He said, and there was an obvious bulge in said boxers. Paige smiles and closes her eyes, focusing on her psychic powers to take it off. Steven's boxer's slide down, revealing his erection into the cool early morning air in the tent. He shivers a bit from the air touching the shaft.

"Well Paige, that's what I look like." Steven was rather bigger than most lucarios, his erection being about 16 inches long, deefinitely too big for any normal pokemon, but gardevoir's were special pokemon, bred to take up to 18 inches at full growth. "Whoa, it's big." She stares at the long shaft. Her face was bright red at the sight. Steven started to blush at her comment, "let's just say my dad was a very... gifted, man." "Gifted. Right." She said as she feels his paws on her head. Steven brought Paige into a soft and passionate kiss as his erection started softly poking at her thigh, as he brings both of his paws to the horn on Gardevoir's chest and rubs it strongly as he kissed her. Paige moans from the passionate kiss and the feeling of his hand of her horn. Her body shudders from the pleasurable assault she is getting from the Lucario.

Steven then softly pushes Paige down onto the air mattress and breaks the kiss and stops rubbing her horn, and lines himself up with her, "Are you sure you're ready for this, love?" He asked, seeing if Paige was ready. Paige is just as nervous as Steven is. Despite this, she want to seal the link thay made last night. With that, she nods her head, "Yes Steven. I am ready and I want this. So please?" She ask him. Steven slowly pushed himself inside her slowly, before coming across a slightly resistant wall inside her, so he pushed himself past it slowly, as the pain happened for Paige he held her close and rubbed her back to help deal with the pain. Paige groan and grits his teeth as Steven tears through her hymen. She make small cries as the pain comes, slightly comforted by him holding her close and rubbing her back. Tears run down her eyes as she endures this.

Steven brought his left paw from her back and rubbed the horn between her breasts to help ease the pain "I'm right here love, just let me know when you're ready, alright?" He said, not wanting to rush Paige into it. Paige pants from the mixure of pain and pleasure. Her lower body feels like she's on fire. She calms down from him stopping and rubbing his horn. She smiles at his concern. "Thank you. Let's start off slow ok?" She ask him, staring in her eyes. Steven nods and slowly pushes in all the way, before nearly pulling out all the way and pushing into her slowly, but slightly faster, Steven keeps repeating over and over, each time slightly faster than the last.

Paige moans out low as he slides into her folds and out. Starting to get accommodated to his length, she feels him starting to go faster a bit in each thrust she makes. She wraps her arms softly around his body, bringing him on her body. Steven presses his lips against Paige's, then rubbing her soft breasts with his paws, as Steven speeds up further, and starts to thrust harder. Paige moans as she kisses him back. She pants as he massages her breast and thrust harder and faster. Tears of pleasure run down her face as she lays and let him take control.

Steven's thrusting grows vigorous and non-stop "P-Paige, I'm getting close, where do you want it?" Steven asked, nearing the edge. Said Gardevoir shudders from the pleasure she's feeling. When he heard that he's close, she just smiles and said, "Where ever you want it to go into." She kisses him as she finishes. Steven smiles and thrusts one last time before pulling out and it sprays all over her stomach and chest Steven was lightly smiling "only reason I didn't release inside is because I don't want to risk parenthood too early" Steven leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly, rubbing his right paw on Paige's horn a bit blushed as she is covered in the Lucario's seed. "I see well thank you for recalling that." She gets out before she was kissed again and she moans from her horn being rubbed again. The 2 fall into a deep sleep, greatly exhausted from what happened, and excited for what lied ahead for them both.


	7. Steele(F Lucario) X Kyle(M Zoroark)

Steele(F Lucario) X Kyle(M Zoroark)

Kyle stole some rare candies from his sister's secret stash and Steele found out about it. Now he's forced to 'pay' her for the taken supplements.

* * *

Steele enters her room and stretches from her recent training practice. The lucario decided that tomorrow she should train her EVs a bit and looked around her small bedroom for her macho brace which she could not find. She assumed her brother Kyle had borrowed it. She sighs. "Looks like I have to get it from him." She said as she exits the room. She walked down the hallway a bit until she reached her brother's room.

She knocked a few times and had no answer. "Must be out pranking people." She guess, knowing the zoroark's nature. She entered Kyle's extremely messy room to look for her macho brace herself, but instead found several empty blue wrappers littered across the floor.'Hey, those are..." She recognize the wrappers of rare candies anywhere. But she never recall ever seeing him get some, let alone this much. The only one who had this much was-

Steele stopped her train of thought as she ran back into her room, she then went into closet where she keeps her stash of rare candies. She opened her stashbox to see that there are still a few left, the problem is, they're are fewer than before!

Steele keeps her stash of rare candies hidden and she only uses them when she feels she needed to get stronger faster. Kyle sometimes ask for one which she sometimes does, but she never showed him the location.

The Lucario put two and two together and came up with a realization: Kyle found and stole some of her rare candies! "That thieving fox!" She yelled out as the came to that conclusion. She ran out her room to find her brother, but stopped before she can get down the stairs. 'That guy could be anywhere. It'll take forever to find him outside.' She walked to her room. 'He'll have to come here sooner or later, I'll just wait till he gets here.' She thought about that plan as she lays on her bed and relax until he gets here.

(A few hours later.)

Steele was napping until she heard footsteps as she turn to see a flash of black past her doorway. 'Could that be him?' she thought as she got up and quietly peeked into her brother's room. She sees him gathering discarded rare candy wrappers from the ground as he glances back to see if anyone's watching. Steele kept moving away so he doesn't see her. "My sister's sleeping in her room, So she shouldn't know what happened." kyle said as he throws the wrappers into the trash can, covering it with his other trash.

He smiles as he sighs in relief as he turns to leave his room, only to see the Lucario going in his room. Kyle looked shocked from her appearance. "Hey little brother." She said making a fake smile. "Oh hello Steele." He put up a nervous smile seeing his sister. "I was under the impression that you were sleeping." He said. Steele smiles at the comment. "I was simply taking a nap until I heard you walking down the hall." She explained as she walk close. "It's good to see you little brother." She hugged him as she finishes. She notices that his body felt stronger. "Whoa Kyle, you feel tougher than last time I hugged you." She commented, sounding shocked. Kyle smiles, "Yeah I was training a bit to get stronger for trouble in case." He said. "Training?" He took out a used rare candy wrapper. "Or taking enhancements?" She finished.

Kyle looks a little worried, but he sighs "Alright I bought a few rare candies and use them to get stronger." Steele was unconvinced. "I saw the wrappers in your room." She went to his trash can to dig up the others he tried to hid. "Quite a lot for a little boost." Kyle starts to get nervous. "O-Okay I admit. I-I wanted to get stronger quickly, so I bought a good some and use them." She shakes her head and took out her stash box. "So can you explain how my stash is lower than my last check up, and don't say I used a lot one time. I always use one when I feel behind." She said seriously.

Kyle panics as he can't find a answer to counter that. "I always knew you were a sneaky fox, but this is too far!" She said angrily. The fox shudders from her sisters anger. "Wait I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I didn't think you would mind that much." She shook her head. "Sorry's not good enough, I do mind it thank you very much. These are called rare candies for a reason." She turned and exit the room. "Where you going?" He ask. "I'm going to tell our parents what you did." she answered. He freaked out as he leaped and grabbed her legs. "No! Don't tell them! I'll be in serious trouble if you do." She shook her head. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." "Please don't! I'll do anything you want, just don't tell them."

She turns her head to him. "Anything I want?" She ask him. "Y-Yeah of course. I'll replace all I took from you don't worry." He promise her. The lucario smirked, "Yeah you could do that, or something else easier?" Kyle looks at her. "Something easier?" He ask curious as to what she meant by that. She give him a smirk. "Remember I accidentally caught you fapping in your room?" She ask him blushing. He blushed as he stayed quiet at that question. "You were quite long, I wonder what would it feel like inside me?"

Kyle blushed at what she's saying, "I don't think that's such a good idea to do that-" "It's either we do this or we go to our parents about your crime." She said with a smirk. He whimpered from the terms as he realize he has no choice. "All right Steele you win." She smiled as he lifts him up. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." She assures him as she closes his door and carries him into her room and onto her bed. "Oh!" despite his reluctance to the act, his cock is growing hard for the oncoming event. "Seems he wants it after all." She teases him as she climb onto the bed. She closes the door and lock it so no one catches them in the act.

She ponders on what to do next. Her pussy is getting wet from the idea. "I feel quite tempted to take it in my pussy, but unless I want to risk getting pregnant by you I shouldn't." She said thinking. "That doesn't mean I don't have to take it in my other hole." She said lustfully. Steele then climb onto the bed and over him, rubbing his cock with her paws as she places her rear behind him. "We need to get lubed up for the fucking that will be happening." She said as she started licking. Kyle let out a moan as she licks around his shaft. She pushes back so that her ass was in his face. "I need you to lick me out so I'll have a good passage." Kyle nods and pushes his face in so that he's between her cheeks and licks her pucker hole. "Oohh yes." She moaned out as she begins taking his meat into his mouth. She bobs up and down as he pushes his tongue past her splinter and into her tunnels, getting her to moan on his shaft.

They kept this up until she pull back, his cock slathered in her saliva. She moves her ass away from his face, the hole coated. she turns around so she can see his face as she grinds his cock with her ass. She smiles as she positions herself over his tip. "Get ready for a ride of your life!" She said as she lowers down, his cock slipping into her ass with a slicking sound. Steele moans out from this thickness while Kyle moans because of her tight rear gripping his shaft.

They pant out a bit to recover from the penetration. She then uses her legs to lift herself up and down his length. She moans softly as hard cock rubs her anal muscles with each bounce. Kyle acts a bit daring by placing his hands on her sisters thighs and rubs them sensually. "Aw, does by brother enjoy being ridden like this?" Steele ask in a teasing voice. "Y-yeah." he moans out as he moves on of his hand to her hips. "Then you'll enjoy this more." She said as she moves one of her hands to her pussy lips, rubbing them right in front of her brother. His face turns red as she fingers herself in front of him.

Their moans get mixed in with their panting as she increase her pace, slamming down faster and harder onto his cock. As she does this, her thrust becomes a little shorter as a round blockage. She blushed as the lucario recognize her brother's knot. She looks at him for his thoughts. The Zoroark looks shocked and shakes his head to not let them get knotted. She giggles as she pushes down hard, getting his knot into her ass, getting a loud cry from both of them. She moves upward to see she can't go as high as before because they're tied together. She bounce quick and fast, both panting from the pleasure. A couple of bounce later pushed her over the edge as she reached her climax. Her fluids splashed onto her brother's thighs. She pants from the pleasure as she keeps bouncing on him. Kyle groans as he experience his orgasm, spraying his seed deep into her ass.

She collapses onto her brother's chest. Their faces show complete pleasure as they rest from the sex. "I told you to keep the knot out, now well be stuck together for at most a hour." Kyle said to her. Don't worry it's not like I'll get pregnant." she told him not worrying, except until she heard a knock on the door. "Steele, are you okay in there? I heard you scream." Their mother's voice sounded through the room. Kyle's face shows panic as the thought of their parents discovering what happened, but Steele puts a finger to her lips as she said. "Yes mom, I'm okay. I just tripped and banged my shoulder on the bed guards. Nothing to worry about though." She said. It was quiet for the moment before the mother said. "Okay, well dinner will be ready in a hour in a half. Just to let you and your brother know." she answered. "Thank you mom. I'll tell Kyle that when he wakes up." They hear footsteps as she walks away. She turns to her brother and smile. "See? Nothing to worry." Kyle sighs as theylay together bounded by Kyle's knot.

(45 minutes later.)

Steele feels his knot shrunk some amount and try to get up, with her slipping off of his shaft this time. She smiles as she stretches her body from having to stay still for some time. "So are we even?" Kyle ask her. She turns to him and smiles. "Yes, we're even." Kyle smiles and gets up off her bed, stretching as she did when she got up. Smiling, we walked towards his sister's door, but before he can get out, Steele grabs his arm to stop him. He turns to see what's wrong to see her smiling. "You can steal my rare candies anytime, though not too often. They are for emergencies only." She said with a lustful smirk. Kyle blushed at that comment, but to be honest, he did enjoyed their moment. "I'll keep that in mind." He said and left the room.


	8. (F)Serperior X (F)Reshiram

Female Serperior and Female Reshiram

A lone serperior wandering a meadow feeling alone and sad because she can't find love because she's a lesbian. When she feels like she can't go on, a pokemon symbolizing truth appears to comfort her and tell her that there is love for all kinds of pokemon. Size changing will be involve in this story.

* * *

A calm breeze brushes the short grass of the meadow, Clear skies blanket the ground and chirping sounds of various bird pokemon sound through the area. In this peaceful environment, a young grass type pokemon travels through the area. Its body slithering through the meadow as the young female serperior travels with a sorrowful expression on her face. She has seen pokemon of various types and species find love in their lives, but she hasn't. One part of it is because she's attracted to females instead of males and lots of pokemon don't like that. She tries hanging out with girls she like and either they hate pokemons like her or they aren't interested in a relationship, a few being nice with that.

She stops and curls up and looks up into the blue sky. "It's so beautiful." She sighs as she stares upward. "I don't know what is wrong. Same gender relationships is not rare, but I have seen those who's very cold about it." She looks over her serpentine body. "Is it me, do no one find me attractive?" She ask herself as she starts to tear up from the sadness as she can't find the answer for her bad luck.

"You're not alone." A voice ringed in her ears. The serperior brought her head up and looked around the scenery, trying to find out where that voice came from. She hasn't seen anyone who could've said that. "Great, now I'm hearing things." She sighs. "You're not alone." A voice repeated. She got up again hearing the voice. "Who's there?" She asked looking around. All of a sudden, a flash of light appeared and blinded her. She opened to see a Reshiram in front of her. She shivered back as the legendary towers in front of her. No need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you." It assured her in a female voice. The serperior relax a bit, though still a bit nervous. "Okay then, well what are you doing here?" She ask her.

The Legendary pokemon took a deep breath and explained, "I was watching you for some time, getting rejected by other pokemon, most of them rather cruelly. It saddened me you take all of this. All pokemon deserves love in their lives." She gets a slight blush on her face as she adds, "Even me." The serperior blushes at the words. "Wait, do you mean?" Reshiram nods as she approaches her. "I think you're very beautiful and I would like to be with you." The serperior's eyes filled with tears as she was told this, but she sees a problem. "I'm very flattered with this, but you're too big." She explained. Reshiram sees where she's going. "That won't be a issue." She said as she started to glow.

Serperior covers her eyes from the brightness. Soon it ended and she uncovered her eyes to see that the legendary has shrunk to her size. "This is better right?" She asked. The grass type smiled at the situation. "Yes, this is better." She answered her. Reshiram smiled as she walked towards her. She she came close, she placed her arms around her. Serperior's body began to heat up from her feelings kicking in. Reshiram rubs the grass types body gently to soothe her. She also feels the dragon's body heating up, feeling pleasant on her body. She feels herself being lay down on her back, with the dragon turning around and presenting her folds to the grass snake.

Rashiram smiles at seeing the grass types folds wink at her. "Oho, enjoying the sights are we?" She ask teasingly as she went down and licked it. The Serperior let out a moan as the dragon proceeded to sit on her, her own folds on the snake's face. "I can sense your feelings you know? You like this." She said warmly. "No need to be shy, go on and lick." The Serperior blushed, but she nods as she brought her mouth to her folds and use her fork tongue to lick at the entrance. This gets the legendary to moan out softly as she went back to the serpent's vagina.

Serperior pushed her face so it's slightly entering so she can get deeper. Rashiram grins and stick her mouth slightly in the snake's pussy, slipping her tongue deep inside. The grass type shudders from the pleasurable feeling and she increases her pace. The dragon/fire type groans at the feeling. "Well now. You're certainly skilled." She said. "I know a few things." Serperior responded as she uses her vines to rub her folds. The legendary responds by drilling into her more, their actions bringing them close to their climax.

The Serperior moans and pants increasingly faster as she continues licking the dragon's pussy. She groans and shudders as her juices sprayed over the legendaries face. Rashiram licks around her face getting the grass types juices off her. "Don't you taste nice." She said as she let out a moan. "I hope you like mine as well." She said as she reached her own climax. Serperior can feel her warm fluids entering her mouth, which she takes happily.

Serperior lets her head on the plain. "You were sweet as well." She said. Rashiram lays down on top of her. "I'm glad to hear. How was it?" Her warm body radiates through the grass types skin. "It was wonderful." She said as her eyelids droop a bit, feeling sleepy. "You look a bit tired." The legendary said with a smile. "It's okay, just close your eyes and rest. I'll be there when you wake up." She said soothingly. Serperior smiles as her eyes close completely, as she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

I like to thank everyone who gave me request, reviews on my stories. I also like to thank those who are waiting on them. I'm am still working on them and I will finished them. So all I ask is that you be patient on your story to be published.


	9. Abigail(F Gardevoir) X Violet(F Zoroark)

Abigail (F Gardevoir) And Violet (F Zoroark).

A Kirlia, meets a shiny Zorua, and she discovers she has feeling for her but doesn't know if she feels the same way. Two years later and after they evolved, they meet again.

* * *

At high school. A Kirlia walks to collect her books and folders for her classes. It was her senior year and she'll graduate when it's finished. She finished and started heading to class, but she stack so much stuff in front of her and she couldn't see in front of her and she bumped into something, dropping her stuff. She gasp as she immediately went down. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see-" She couldn't finished as she was face to face with a Zorua, though her fur is light brown with blue spots instead of midnight purple with red. 'It's a shiny.' She realized as she stared in awed of the creature. "Are you alright?" The Zorua ask her. "Huh? oh yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said as she and the Zorua collects her stuff. "Thanks for helping me. My name is Abigail." The Kirlia introduces herself. "I'm Violet, nice to meet you. Where you going?" Violet the Zorua ask her. Abigail told her the location. "Here, I walk you there. It's on the way to my class." Violet offered, holding on some of the Kirlia's books. Abigail smiles and accepts it. The two then started walking to the direction.

As they walked, they chatted to figure out that Violet is also on her senior year and heading to college as well as she does. They discussed their favorite hobbies, their plans, and their hopes and dreams. They soon reached Abigail's classroom. "Thanks again for helping me and my stuff." She said as Violet handed her stuff back. No worries." Violet said as she begun to leave. "Hey violet." She called out to him. "Would you like to hang out sometime? We could be good friends." Abigail suggest. The Zorua thought about it then smiles. "Sure, I like to be friends." She answered as she left the Kirlia who has a smile on her face.

The two started hanging out with each other a lot. They discussed various things, helped each other in their studies, and talked about they're hopes and dreams. All the while Abigail have been feeling rather nervous when around her. She fidgets when she sits next to her, her heart speed up when Violet touches her shoulder, and she feels warm on the inside. "Abigail, are you okay?" "Huh? oh yeah I'm alright. Why?" "Your face is all red." Violet explained. Abigail looked in her pocket mirror and see that she's telling the truth. "Maybe I'm coming down with something." She guessed. Violet pat her on the back. "Hope you get better." She told her. Abigail's heart skipped a beat from her touch.

One night she told her parents this and they responded, "You are in love." Abigail face flushed from the answered. she has just been told that she's in love. "How is this happening?" "It happens to every pokemon, it's nothing new." The Gardevoir, her mother told her this. "So how's this pokemon who on your mind?" She hesitated a bit before answering, "A shiny Zorua name Violet, a famale." She closes her eyes expecting gasps and shouts, but instead she got a hand on her shoulder and a hug. "Huh?" "It's okay to feel towards ones of the same gender." The Gallade, her father assures them. "W-what's this?" Abigail ask confused. "We'll give you permission to go out with her." Abigail blush, "But..but I don't know if she feels the same way." She said nervous. "You won't know if you don't tell her." Her mother said. The kirlia was nervous at the thought.

The next day, Abigail went to school. She saw Violet was waiting for her at the entrance. "Good morning. Are you better?" The Zorua ask her. "Huh? Oh yes, I just felt a little warm that time." The zorua smiles and said, "If you have anything to tell me, don't hesitate to okay? you can trust me." The Kirlia smiles at well, "Thanks for that. I really appreciated that." She thought about what her parents said and decided to test it out. 'If it's meant to be, it'll happen.' She thought as they headed into school.

(Two years later.)

The Meinshao reviews the application. "So far everything seems to be in order. Here's your dorm key miss... Abigail right?" The Gardevoir nods. "Yes, that's correct." The fighting type smiles. "Okay, also this is a co-ed dorm, so we placed you in a dorm someone else stays in. If there's any problems with anything just tell us ok?" "I understand." Abigail said and proceeded to her assigned dorm room.

After some walking and direction changing, she was finally able to find her dorm room. Taking her room key, she enters it in the look and turn it, unlocking the door and with that she opens it. She takes a look at her dorm room and see that it's quite outfitted with a few things she expected for a dorm, and a few things she didn't. "Obviously they're my roommate's." She said as she examined the room. "Yes that's right." A voice sounded behind her. She gasp when she heard and quickly said. "Oh, I'm sorry for entering. I was giving this room and-" She didn't finished as she took a look at her new roommate. "It was a Zoroark who had blue spots in its fur instead of red, implying it's a shiny. "No worries. I had my room key with me and I know I locked my door, so that could only be the reason." it said with a female voice, a familiar female voice. Abigail stares at the dark type. "You ... you sound kinda familiar...Violet?" She finally ask. Its eyes widen at the Name. "Abigail?" It ask her name, which she nods.

Violet smiles as she ran to her and hug her. "Abigail, it's so good to see you! It's been two long." "Two years." Abigail answers, "But it's still surprising to see you here. I didn't expect to see you at be attending here." Abigail said. "I said I intended to go to college, but I never said which one though." Violet said. Abigail looked over the room as well. "No ones here as well? I thought you have someone staying with you. A boy at least." She said. Violet shrugs. "It was kinda peaceful being alone for a bit." The Zoroark was quiet for a moment. "And I prefer girls." She admit. Abigail looked at her in shock. "You like females?" Violet nods. "In fact, there was someone in high school I like." The Gardevoir's eyes widen at this. Sure she's pretty upset she likes someone else, but she's curious. "Really, What's she like? Can you describe her?" She ask. "You already know them." Abigail's ears perked up. "Really, I'm not sure, a description and personality please?" She ask her. "Come here." Violet led her to the bathroom. "Look in the mirror."

Abigail did as she said and saw her reflection. She smiled at her reflection. "See it now?" She shook her head. "I don't get it." She answers her. Violet giggles. "The one in the reflection is the one I have a crush on." She hinted. Abigail looks confused at the idea, but then the truth came to her "It's me." She turns to her. "You like me?" "Of course." She places her paws on the Gardevoir's soft hands. "I like you. Ever since high school." Her paws moved to her delicate arms. "I...I..." Abigail was at a loss for words. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I never had the confidence to go through with it. I didn't see anything that hinted you be interested." Violet explained herself.

Abigail blushed at her words. "It was the same for me too. When I think about you, my heart skips a beat, my face turns red, and I get all nervous about it." It was violet's turn to blush from Abigail's words, "Wait you like me too? What didn't you-" "I was worried how you take it. Even my parents telling me to didn't help me out. I figured if it was meant to be, it'll happen." She said. Violet smiles and brought the Gardevoir to her in a hug. "I guess this means it was meant to be." She said as she planted her lips on the psychic types mouth. Abigail's face flushed as they kiss, their tongues entwining with each other. Abigail's eyes were closed in bless as this happens. When she opened them, she found herself on the bed with Violet on top of them.

Abigail body was shivering from nervousness that she felt. Violet rubs her chest softly as she spoke. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle for you." She said as she uses her other paw to rub Abigail's slit. "But I've waited so long for this moment, and I'm going to get it." Abigail gasp at the feeling, but then it turns to a moan as Violet kept rubbing it softly and can even hear her humming a pleasant tune as she slips a finger inside. She gasp even louder at Violet's action, as it causes her to shiver in pleasure in the Zoroark's arm. "Aw you like it?" She ask teasingly as she brought them two close to each other. "But I like it if you could do the same for me." She said as Abigail then looked down to see Violet's folds as well." Putting a small smile, Abigail uses one of her hands to rub her folds like violet rubbed hers earlier. Violet groans from the feeling as she rest her cheek on Abigail's own. "There that's good." She said as she went a little faster. Abigail tries to keep up, but struggles to do so from the pleasure. "Aw, not so strong when doing this aren't you?" She ask as she places her on her back again. "Well then, just relax and let me lead."

Abigail nods slowly as she moves her hand away and climb on top of her. She wonders what's going on until she feels Violet grinding their pussies together. Violet groans out at the same time. "This is so we both feel pleasure, and from your moaning, you seem to be enjoying the act." She said teasingly as she moves her hips back and forth. Abigail shudders from the feeling it gives. "I...I.." She stutters. Violet places a paw on Abigail's cheek. "No need to be shy. Just enjoy it." She said as she softly kisses her again. Abigail feels Violet's tongue wrap around hers again. 'She's so gentle and kind. No wonder why I love her.' She thought as they moan into each others mouth as Violet grinds onto her.

They hug each other tightly as they grind back in forward into each other. They're kept kissing each other as their actions brought them closer and closer to their limits. They hug each other tightly and moan into each others mouths as they reach their climax, spraying their juices on each other. Violet lays on top of Abigail as they pant from their bout. "That felt amazing!" Abigail said softly. "I agree with you. Oh I wanted this for so long." Violet nuzzled Abigail's cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Abigail said. "I would love to do this again with you anytime." Abigail said with a smile. "I'll be sure to do that. I love you Abigail." "I love you too Violet." They kissed once again as they both soon went to sleep.


	10. (M)Grovyle x (F)Servine

(M)Grovyle x (F) Servine

Grovyle entered a cafe shop to relax and think about what to write for his school report when he catches eye on a beautiful Servine sitting at a table.

* * *

It was a early afternoon with a cool temperature outside. A Grovyle was walking down the street, adjusting his scarf while thinking about what to write for his project for school. He looked to see he was right next to his favorite cafe shop. With a smile, he push open the the door entering the shop. The fresh smell of coffee fills the room as he headed towards the counter and places his order.

He turns around and look to see if there's a table he can sit at. He noted one with a Servine sitting at it. She was wearing a white scarf and typing on a laptop using her vines to hit the keys. Grovyle opted to sit next to her. He walked up to her and greeted her. She looked at him and gasp a bit. "Oh uh..Hello." It said with a female voice. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was wondering if I can sit at this table?" He ask her. She was a bit nervous at the thought, but said. "Okay, go on ahead." He smiles and takes a chair and sit.

He took out a book he brought with him to see if he could find anything to work on. He glances at the Servine to see her yellow eyes. "What are you working on?" He ask her. She looks at him curiously and responded. "It's for the project at my school, Hexicoriuo High. It's about the season changes."Servine told him. He raised a eyebrow at the name of her school. "Hexicoriuo? I go to that school as well." He said with a smile. "Oh really? That's nice." She said with a smile. "How's school for you so far?" He ask. "Pretty good. My grades are up and they always find new ways to make the teachings look interesting." She answered as she slowly starts to get comfortable with the other grass type. "What about you?" She ask looking at him now. "It's doing well. Other than trying to find what kind of subject to write for my project." He said jokingly, which she respond with a giggle. Looking at him now, he is rather handsome.

Soon the Grovyle's order came and he paid for the order. They then started talking more often with the Servine blushing at from time to time. After a little while, she turns off her laptop and gets up. "Well.. I think it's time for me to go." She said with a blush, looking away shyly. Grovyle smiles as he slowly edges closer to her, eventually reaching her face, she blushes even more expecting what is to come. The male grass type brought his face close to hers and claimed her lips. She let out a soft moan as she feels his arms wrap around her body, which she responds by wrapping her arms around him, using her vines to wrap him completely. Their tongues twirl and wrapped around each other as they make out. They soon saparated their faces blushing as she nuzzles his cheek. "Let go to my place." He smiled as they headed out of the cafe.

They arrived at the Servine's home late afternoon. They smiled when they realize that they'll be alone for a while. She lead him to her room. It was decorated with some stuffed animals and stuff you expect from a girl's room. "Don't you think you're a little old for stuff toys?" Grovyle ask mockingly. "Hey, I grew up with them. They hold a special place in my heart." Servine smiled as she explained it to him. He smiles as well as he nuzzles her cheek. "That's nice." "I thought you thought it was childish." She said with a giggle as she nuzzles back. "I'm just teasing you." He responded. They go into a kiss as he lays her on the bed. He places his hands on to her b cup breast and lightly kneaded them. She gasp as he plays with her chest. He goes to licking her neck as he kept his gentle approach. She moans as she starts to feel his shaft poking her body. "You're certainly getting into it." She said teasingly. Grovyle smirked as he move to see her slit area getting wet. "Looks who talking." He said as he brought his face to her entrance and starts licking. She hissed in pleasure as his tongue dived into her folds. A little while it stopped and he looks at her.

He brought a hand to her point of view to see a condom in his hand. She blushed at the idea he has. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off by saying, "I didn't plan for this moment. I just bring one with me just in case." He said as he put it down. "But if you want to wait, I don't mind." He said sincerely. She smiled as she nods. "I want this as well." He smiles as he takes the wrapper off. He places it over his shaft and climb over him. Her face goes even redder as she whispers. "Please be gentle. I never had this before." He hesitated when he heard she's still intact. He lay on top of her and kissed her gently. "I'll be as gentle as I can." He said as he position himself to her entrance. They both take a deep breath and he started to push inside her. She moans for a bit before he hits a blockage, which he knows it's her hymen.

He looks at her as to say, 'Are you sure about this?' She smiled and nuzzle his cheek. With that, he pushed forward, tearing right through her seal. She let out a loud cry as she hold him tightly. He can feel liquid spreading and he look to see a bit of blood around his shaft. He was worried a bit, but he calmed down cause he heard this happened to first timers. Her body shakes as tears leak down her eyes. He nuzzles her cheek and kisses her gently. She calms down a bit and smiles, "I'm okay." With that, Grovyle slide out a bit and push back in slowly, getting a moan from her. He wraps around her body with his arms as he kept up his gentle approach. "Can you go faster?" She ask him. He nods and started to speed up his thrust. Both were moaning from the pleasure.

He rubs her breast, even squeezing them a bit, getting squeals from her. "I'm getting close." he told her. She wrap around his body "Me too." She admits as well. They kept going for a while, and before he thrust one more time, he brought his face to hers and planted his lips on hers. They both moaned out as they reached their climax. He can feel her fluids splashing onto his shaft. He gets his orgasm as well, and thankfully because of his condom, she won't get pregnant.

He lay down on her as they both pant from their sexual moment. "How was it for you?" Grovyle ask her in concern and affection. "It was amazing. Thank you for it." She smiles as she nuzzle his cheek and kisses him. He then thought about something. You know? I think I might have a idea for my project." Servine smiles, "And what would that be?" He smiles as he nuzzle her. "The subject of love." They giggle as they nuzzle and kissed each other until they pass out into sleep.


	11. (H)Lopunny and clones

F Lopunny herm

A Lopunny finds a clone machine in a lab and uses it to clone herself multiple times.

* * *

At the pokemon lab, there are pokemon working on various experiments that could help others in various ways. One of them, a Lopunny herm was working alongside a few others when she needed to head to the restroom. On her way, she passed by a room where it contains a odd machines where they are two containers linking them to each other. "Can I help you?" She turn to see a Blaziken walking towards her. "Oh no, I was heading to the bathroom when I saw that. What is it?" She ask. "That's a cloning machine." "Cloning machine?" She ask him. "A machine which clones anthing, objects pokemon, etc. into another. So far everything goes well, though we're trying to make them last longer. At this time, a clone can last for 24 hours." He explained. She nods her head as she thanks him and walks to the bathroom, taking a final look to the cloning machine.

Time passed to the final hours of work and Lopunny couldn't shake the time machine from her thoughts. If it can clone pokemon as well, who knows what fun you could do it it. Her panties was getting wet and a small bulge formed in her pants as she kept thinking on fun ideas using clones. She decides to make a clone so she can have a lustful fun with it. She waited for the work hours to end and the others started preparing to go home. She reached the exit door before saying. "Oh, I forgot something! I need to go back and get it." She said as she headed back into the building.

She headed towards the room with the cloning machine. She swiped her keycard in and gained access to the room. She spied on someone using it and figured out how it worked. She turns it on and repeated the sequences required and set a mark for it to start. Afterwards, she entered the machine and the next moment, a light shined in the machine. She felt funny, but it didn't hurt as it got brighter and then a flash appeared. She wiped the eyes from the sudden flash as she saw the glass seal opens up. She stepped out and looked to the other machine to see it opened up as well. stepping outside was another Lopunny wearing the same clothes she was wearing. She giggled at seeing that it worked. She was about to leave when another thought got into her head. 'Well two is a couple. Three would be my own little party.' She grinned when she told her clone to wait here as she went back into a machine, repeating the process until a third Lopunny appeared. With that, they exited the room and headed towards the entrance.

She looks outside to see the coast is clear. She brought the others to the car and started it up and drove to her house. She arrived and lead them inside, going to her room. "Well we're all here." She said as she locked the door behind them. She turn to see that the clones are already undressed and that their shaft are hard and twitching. 'Well they are a clone of me, so they should know what I'm thinking.' She thought as she slowly undress. When she got her top off, paws already appeared and run over her breast. The original moaned from the paws touching them as she moves down to her pants and panties off. The second clone began grinding it's body on the original one as well, rotating rubbing her cock and slit with one and rubbing her buttcheeks with the other. The original lets out a pleasurable moan as they play around with her body.

The soon had enough and they position their cocks to the original's ass and pussy. The true Lopunny braces herself as they begin pushing in, their cocks entering both her ass and pussy. The original one moans out loudly from the feeling of double penetration she's getting as well as being sandwiched by her clones, feeling their breast squish along her bodies and her own press to the clone in front. She feels her cheek being brush and turn to see her clone reaching and kissing the other. They smooch loudly as they thrust up into the original at the same time, then the switched and started kissing the original one. They started going faster and harder, fucking each of her holes in earnest. It brought the original over the edge and she climaxed, spraying the one in front with her seed. Moments after her, the clones groaned out as they filled her holes with their seed as well. They both moan out as they ride out their orgasms.

The Lopunny felt herself being pushed onto her hands and knees by the clone behind her. the one in front let go so she can be over her. The one in front slides out of her ass and went straight to her pussy in one quick thrust. The original moans out loud, then feels the second's shaft enters her open mouth. It begins thrusting quick and fast as the original licks around the tip as she sucks whatever she can take. The clone moaned as it couldn't help but lightly thrust into original's mouth as the one behind fucks her pussy, which she yelps a bit from the sudden thrust they made. The clones were amazed at how tight and warm his original's holes felt. Despite the turn of events, The original Lopunny wants to get more, so she widens his mouth to take more of her shaft inside as she pushes back to the others thrust. The clones didn't hold back either and panted as they started to put a little more weight into their thrusts.

The original moans on front clones cock as she slurps up the salty taste as she can hear their panting increases as they get close to their limit, so she braces herself for the oncoming climax. They groaned loudly as the back one fill her womb all the way, while the other blasted down her throat. The three collapse onto the ground. The original places a hand on her bloated belly, pleased at the fun they had. She thought about what would happen regards they cummed in her pussy, but she shook her head. "They're clones. They can't get someone knocked up." She said as she starts to fall asleep.

(Timeskip 4 months later)

Lopunny was writing a request for paid leave as she walks towards the bosses office, her belly grown quite a lot since her little fun and she rubs it softly as she knows she's pregnant. She handed the request to her boss, which he accepts and gives you a nod. "Congragulations by the way. I didn't know you were seeing someone." She blink a bit. "Oh yeah, I am. He's a little shy about the relationship though." She made up a excuse, not wanting to say she got knocked up by a clone. She thank him and headed out the building.


	12. Ivy(F Serperior)X Shellz(M Samurott)

Ivy(F Serperior)X Shellz(M Samurott)

Ivy was enjoying her time in a bath when a friend show up and heats things up.

* * *

Ivy was relaxing in a large bathtub she prepared for her, the warm water flowing around her Serperior body. She washed around her body, fron her tail and reaching up to her upper body. She rub her DD cup breast to clean them off. Afterwards, she lay her head to the tub edge to soak in the bath water for a bit before getting out.

As she does this, she heard a voice outside the bathroom . "Ivy, are you here?" She smiled as she recognized the voice to be Shellz, her Samurott friend. "I'm in the bathroom." She answered him. "When will you be coming out?" He ask. "When I'm done bathing." Ivy answered him. Although the next moment, Shellz entered the bathroom to see her in the bath. She blushed at the sight of his nude body. "H-hey, what are you doing?" she ask him. "I actually needed to take a bath as well, but hearing you are in it already, I thought we can bathe together." Shellz explained himself as he begins to approach her. Ivy shivers a bit as he comes closer. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea." Ivy said, but she doesn't do much as he enters and climbs on top of her. "No need to be shy, we both know you wanted this." He said seductively.

Ivy's face turns redder when he presses his firm masculine chest against her DD breast, rubbing them together softly. Then she gasp as her face turns even more red at the feeling of his crotch against her slit, her nipples becoming erect from her arousal building. Soon their breaths turn into pants and Ivy started feeling around his body, the warm water and their sexual touching and feeling turning them on so steadily. Soon enough, they bring their faces close to each other and lock lips. They wrestle their tongues with the other they enjoyed their passionate kiss. Shellz lined up his shaft with her entrance and pushes gently, entering her folds. She moaned and squealed from the penetration in a loud and high pitched voice as she uses her vagina muscles to squeeze around his cock.

Shellz hold on to her body softly as he thrust in her repeatedly. She needed more of this so she begged him to go deeper, which he complied willingly so he was hitting the entrance of her womb. That made her yelped loudly as that was her sweet spot and she asked him to do it again, this time faster. They lock lips again as they enjoy the passionate moment. Her body was feeling hot as she was reaching her limit as he went harder and faster as he was near his own. Soon they reach their orgasms at the same time, their fluids mixing with each other as his seed traveled all the way to her womb. They both panted from the intense moment. "You were amazing Shellz." she said sweetly. He nuzzles his head to his cheek. "As were you."

The two finish their baths together and dried each other off. They brushed their teethes thoroughly afterwards before exiting the bathroom. They got on and started to get comfortable on the ultra plush bed. Ivy was on her side with her back to Shellz when she started feeling his hands on her back. She started to giggle from his touch as he started to tickle her even more. "Shellz stop it." she ask him. Shellz smirked as he went on even more. She turned her head to him. "Please stop." she said with a twinkle in her eyes and with a sweet voice, which causes him to stop this time, but then he started to turn her body so they're facing each other, placing his hands on her breast. "Why are you being like this?" she ask him. A blush came to his face as he answers, "I love you Ivy. For a long time." She blush as well hearing those words and him groping her breast. "How long have you felt this way?" "Ever since we were young, when you were a Snivy and I was a Oshawott." She smiled from his answer as he brought his face to her ear. "By the way, Even when you were young, you had a big pair of breasts, and you still do." He said teasingly.

She blush, not in embarrassment, but taking it as a compliment. The two share a kiss as he lines up his cock to her again and thrust into her again. She let out a pleasure filled squeal as he thrust into her quickly, but passionately. He went and started licking her nipples as she moans. During their round, he wraps his arms and legs around her body as she uses her vines to do the same to him. They kiss each other and tighten their hugs as they both came hard from the feeling. They panted as their second time left them exhausted. Shellz grabbed the blanket at his feet and brought it over them as the two mates start to fall asleep, still wrapped around each other and sexually connected to each other.

As they rested, Shellz murr from the warm feeling around his crotch and thrust upwards into Ivy's pussy, making them both moan in their sleep. They cum soon after a few thrust. They snuggle with each other as they soon drift off into a deep sleep.

(4 months later.)

Ivy was in the bathroom using a pregnancy tester. She had notice her belly growing a bit and wonder could be what she was thinking. After a brief moment, she lift it up to see a plus symbol on it, proving her thoughts true. She then leaves the house to look for Shellz. When she found him, she smiled as they hug each other. "Ivy, what's this for? You're awfully affectionate today." Ivy smiled as she tells him the news. "Shellz, I'm pregnant." He looks at her with wide eyes, "What? Really?" he starts to smile a bit after asking the question. "You're gonna be a father." She said with a smile as well. "I always dreamed of starting a family." he said as he embrace her as well. "And now we're going to have one." she finishes him and the two share a affectionate kiss, tears in their eyes at the thought of starting a family together.


	13. (M)Feraligatr x (M)Nidoking

The sun was out and the sky was clear of any clouds. It a good day today, though not to a certain pokemon walking down a pathway. A feraligatr was quite down as we walks through the path towards the town up ahead. Recently, he confessed his feeling towards someone he loves, his trainer, but he didn't feel the same way as he told him he wasn't like that. While the trainer wasn't too hard on him and he said they're still friends, it still hurts the water type pretty hard. One day he ask his trainer for permission to leave for his hometown for a while to overcome this pain. His trainer thought that he had responsibility in this, so he accepted.

He arrived at his hometown in Johto, he smiled a bit being back here. He wondered what to do until a voice spoke out. "Feraligatr? That's you?" He turn to see a Nidoking walking towards him. Nidoking is his best friend since they were young, not counting his trainer, he's the only person who knows he's gay, cause he is too. The poison type walks towards him and embraces him in a hug. "It's been such a long time since you went with that trainer. Speaking of which, where is he?" He ask him. "I... actually came here alone. Needed some time alone." Nidoking looks confused. "Time alone? What happened?" He asked, looking concerned. Feraligatr sighs as he explained, "I confessed my feelings to my trainer." He started. "And from your expression he turned you down?" He nods, "He wasn't revolted by it and he still wanted to be friends with me, but I just needed some time alone to get through this pain."

Nidoking saddens at his predicament, but smiled when he thought of something. "You're right. That is hard to take, but it's good you still have a friend in him." The water type put on a small smile. "Yeah, your right." "And with your pain, I wouldn't mind helping you cheer up a bit." Feraligatr looks up at him. "Really, like what?" He responded by placing his hand on his hip. Feraligatr tense a bit while he trails along his thigh to his shaft. He was blushing, but also know that Nidoking's with someone. "Hey Nidoking, you really shouldn't. I mean you're married to that Machoke, isn't this cheating?" He shakes his head. "He'll be okay with it. He knows I'll always love him and that I only doing this to help out a friend." He looks up to see Feraligatr's still nervous. "But I will tell him about this if he's home. If not I'll tell him when he gets back." He said as he gets up and leads him to his home.

They reach Nidoking's home and he unlocks the door. He opens it and lets him inside. "Oh your back." A voice sounds the room. They turn to see a Machoke walking into the entrance hall. "Hey honey." Nidoking greeted him as the fighting type embraces him and kisses him on the lips. They continue this for a bit before separating. He then turns to Feraligatr. "You must be the Feraligatr he told me about." He nods. "Yes I am." "What you doing here? In town and our home." Nidoking takes his turn to speak. "He confessed his feelings to his love, but he didn't feel the same way. So I want to cheer him up." Machoke crosses his arms, "Sexually?" He said with a smug look. Nidoking gave him a innocent smile. "I'm just trying to help out a friend." He said innocently. Feraligatr adds hastily. "But I'll just go if it's too much trouble." He turns to leave. "Hey now, there's no need for that, if you need help, I can't stop him." He said with a smile. He stops and turns to him. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm okay." He then squeezes Nidoking. "But expect to pay for it tonight." He said as he kisses him again, quite aggressively this time. Nidoking moans from his actions, signaling he's enjoying it. "Go right ahead, go at me hard if you like." He said lustfully. Machoke smiles. "That'll have to wait for tonight. I have to go get some things. Have fun you two~." He said teasingly as he walked past you two and headed out the door.

Feraligatr looks at the doorway where the Machoke exited in surprise, he didn't expect this outcome. He was surprise even more from feeling a arm grip around his neck. "I told you he'll be okay with it." Nidoking said. "Let's go. I like to help you out as soon as possible." Feraligatr blush as the poison type leads him to the bedroom. He opens the door and told the water type to sit on the bed. Feraligatr did as he said, he was already blushing as his hard shaft was in view. "Oh! For someone who wasn't for it to be this hard, you certainly look like your up for it." Nidoking said with a wide smile. Feraligatr blushed even further, "I can't help myself. So what should I do?" Nidoking shakes his head. "No need for you to do anything," he said as he takes a lick at the water types length. "Just let me take care of you." he finishes as he wraps his mouth over the tip. Feraligatr gasp at the feeling of his mouth as it slowly takes his cock in. It reaches halfway in before Nidoking moves back a bit, then slide back forward, taking a little more every time. When he reaches the hilt, Feraligatr places a hand on the back of the poison type's head, massaging it. Nidoking smiles as he increases the pace a bit, enjoying the taste of him. Soon the second hand was placed on his head as it went harder and faster. "Damn Nidoking, you sure know how you bob that head of yours." Nidoking smiles at the words as he looks up at Feraligatr, who's so into the pleasure he doesn't realize he's the one bobbing his head back and forth, but he just relax and let the water type dominate him.

This keeps up a little longer than Feraligatr growls, spilling his seed into the poison type's mouth. Nidoking swallowed down all the contents as Feraligatr rides out his climax. Soon enough, it stops and he slides it out of Nidoking's mouth. "Wow, that was really good." he said as he smiles at him. "I'm impressed myself. I didn't expect you to take the lead like that." Nidoking said with a smirk. The water type blushed in shock. "Me? I thought that was-" Nidoking shook his head. "No, you were the one moving my head, not me." he explain. Though embarrassed, he gives him a smile from his words.

Despite the recent orgasm, Feraligatr's cock still stands up in full erection. "Someone's still up for more huh?" Nidoking ask teasingly. "I am, but I like to do something else." He said. "Oh really, like what?" Nidoking ask him. "Could you get on the bed, and be on your hands and knees?" He ask Nidoking.

The poison type smirked as he knows the request and does what he's told. Feraligatr blushed at the sight of Nidoking's round ass at him. Without hesitation, he mounts on top of him. He lines his cock to the hole and starts pushing in. Nidoking moans as the long cock slides into his asshole. Feraligatr groans as well as he finds his hole opening easily, but still being snug on his cock. He takes a minute to take the feeling in before thrusting back and forth slowly.

"You're surprisingly tight back here." Feraligatr said as he fucks him. "My husband says that a lot too." He commented as he grips the blankets from the force. "I'm not going too hard or fast right? You okay?" He ask him. "Oh don't worry about me, My husbands dick is bigger than yours do I'm okay." He told him through moans. With that, He increases his speed into the Nidoking hole.

He kept going longer, going faster and harder at every thrust he makes, soon Feraligatr's body begins shaking. "I'm about to cum." He warned him about it. Nidoking moans as he pushes back to his thrust. "Go on. Fill me with your seed." He answers him. With one more thrust, he groans out loud as thick streams of sperm fills the poison types rump, which said poison type moans in response. "How did it feel?" Nidoking ask. "It was amazing, though I wish I could experience this with my trainer." He said with a sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry he doesn't feel that way, but you'll still have a friend in him, and you'll find someone who loves you in return." Nidoking said comforting. "Thank you." Feraligatr said as he lays down next to him to rest.

Feraligatr spend three days in town until feeling like he's ready to go back to his trainer. He visits the couple again to thank them and said goodbye. "You're welcome Feraligatr, and remember what I said." Nidoking told him. The water type nods. "Take care of yourself. You're welcome here anytime." Machoke smirks as he adds, "Maybe even go for a threesome as well." The last part causes him to blush a bright red, "I'll make sure to remember that next time I come by." He said as he turns around to leave. "I can see why you wanted to help him. He's a good guy." Machoke said. "I told you, and did you mean it by a threesome?" Nidoking ask him. "Of course, if you trust him, then I think it's ok." He said with a smile as they both enter their home and close the door.


	14. (H)Meloett(Meloetta) X (F)Meloetta

(H)Meloett(Melloetta) X (F)Meloetta

* * *

The sun rose from the side of the hut as morning made its presence known. We go inside to see two pokemon sleeping in the same bed. They are two Meloettas. One in a Arias Form, the other in a Pirouette form. Both of them began to slowly stir. The Pirouette form got up and stretches its body awake while the other gets turned and smiled at her sister. "Good morning Meloetta How you slept?" The Pirouette, Meloett ask. "Alright." yawned her sister, Meloetta. She smiles. "Glad to hear. I slept well too." Meloett said."I'm heading in the bathroom to get ready." The Aria sister said as she enters. While Meloetta went to the bathroom, Meloett took a moment to stare at her sister's ass. She blushed at the sight as her sister disappears behind the door. And this caused a small bulge to pop up under the blanket.

Unlike her sister, Meloett was a herm so it explain the bulge. She looked away with a blush and a look of pirouette shakes her head to get out the thoughts. 'I can't think like that to Meloetta. She's my twin sister.' She thought that as the bulge still got hard despite her thoughts in her head. Meanwhile, Meloetta was washing her face in the mirror. She adjusted her hair so it was well. Soon she walked out and saw her sister was still in bed. "Hm?" She made a sound in confusion of why she's back in bed. "Come on, it's time to get up." "Um sure, just give me 5 minutes." Meloett requested. "Fine." The Aria sister said as she headed for the door. The Pirouette smiles when she got that response and tries to calm down. Her sister turned to give her some time alone.

Meloett goes up after she's gone and looks at her harden shaft. The pirouette sighs at how to deal with the situation. 'Should I ask Meloetta to help?' She shook her head. "She's my sister. I could never as that of her." 'So that's the problem." came Meloetta's voice right beside her.

she gasp and went to cover herself. "Sis, I've known all these years." Meloett looks shocked. "What do you mean?" "I can feel the times you rubbed it against my ass when we were sleeping." "What? I did no such thing!" Meloett said defensively "Oh? So my butt isn't hot?" retorted her sister. Meloett looked shocked at her response. "Well if that's how you think, than I guess I can't help you." she faked pouted turning away from her sister. "I mean, of course your pretty." She admits to her sister."Oh sure. You say that after I said I would help, but no. Clearly you want someone else to help you." she dismissed walking away.

"Meloetta wait." She staid trying to stop her. "Yes?" responded her sister. "I'm sorry if I insulted you. I got confused of the situation." She admitted. "So? Am I Right?" Meloett look confused. "About what really?" She ask. "About my butt." Meloetta said, getting close to her. She blushes at her words, but she does nod her head looking away. "Just what I needed to hear." purred Meloetta purred holding her sister's cheeks before kissing her. She blushes as her sister kisses her quite passionately. She gasped as Meloetta grabbed a hold of her cock. She shudders at the feeling of her hands. "What are you doing?" "Just helping." she grinned before kissing her sister's neck. Meloett looks nervous, her body shivering from embarrassment. Her sister soon began to rub her hand over her hard cock. "Haah." She sighs from her soft touch. "So you're not bothered by this? You're not disgusted?" He ask in disbelief. "Of course not. You're my cute sister." she grinned before kissing her on the forehead. "But we're siblings. So why?" She said staring at her. Meloetta smiles. "Because I love you Meloett." She said with a smile. Meloett blushed before Meloetta claimed her lips again. Though this time she started to went along with her, kissing her back and hugging her body.

Meloett went even to place her hands on her sister's rear. Feeling how soft they were caused her cock to feel even harder. Meloett even squeezes them to get a feel for them, getting a moan from her sister. "Let's see if it'll fit." whispered her sister in a husky tone. Fit where?" Meloett ask. "My pussy." she whispered. Meloett blushed at her words as she moves so that the Aria's on her back with her sister on top. "Are you sure?" asked Meloett. Her sister smiles as she whispers. "Yes. I want you inside. Please take me." She sounds like she's slightly begging for it. Meloett swallowed her nerves as she rubbed the tip of her cock against the wet pussy lips. Taking a breath, the herm push along the entrance, seeking entry into her sister.

Meloetta groaned at feeling her sister start to enter her. It easily tore through her hymen as she was stunned at the thickness. Meloett sees her in tears and hugs her softly and tenderly. Meloetta slowly began to feel the pain fade away and nodded her head. "I'm okay Meloett. You can go again." Meloett nod and started to slowly slide back and forth in her, Meloetta gripped the bed as a race for pleasure came up from each thrust. The pirouette moans softly as she buries her head to her sister's chest and licks her breast. Meloetta moaned as her sister continued her thrusts while licking her breasts.

Meloett trails her licking from her breast to her neck to her face as she increases her pace. Meloetta couldn't believe how much stamina her own twin had. The pirouette came to her flushed face and kisses her deeply. Both sister's shared the kiss as Meloett was beginning to lose it. Meloett can feel her limit coming as she tries to pull out. She was surprised to feel Meloetta's legs wrapped around her waist, keeping her inside.

Meloett tries to push them off her, but finds they're like vicegrips. "I'm very c-close." She said. "Inside!" cried out her sister. "You might get pregnant if I do that." She warned her. "I don't care! Cum inside!" she begged. Meloett went and kisses her as she does what she said. She pushed in as deep as possible and moaned as her cock twitched and shot out her seed. Meloetta moan out as her sisters seed flow through her. It was a lot more than she thought as her belly start to become a little bloated. Luckily it lessened although she was left quite bloated.

Both panted from their orgasms. "That..was..amazing." Meloett admitted through pants "Me too. You were amazing, my beautiful sister." She said hugging Meloett. Both of them shared another kiss as Meloetta grinned at feeling her sister's dick come back to life. "Again?" She ask her as she feels it harden. "Yup." The herm twin said "What do you want to do?" Meloetta ask "Sleep." she replied laying down on the bed. Meloett smiles as she lay back to nap as well, her twin still inside her.

Timeskip 3 months

Meloetta was moaning as she bounced on her twin's cock with a glazed look on her face. Meloett thrust upwards to pleasure her twin as her next climax closes in. "Inside! Inside!" moaned Meloetta in lust. "Of course." The pirouette said as she let loose her orgasm. Meloetta cried out at feeling another load fill her pussy. Meloett gave all she had before stopping and taking a breath. Meloetta let her tongue hang out as her face looked like a slut's as her stomach was shown to be larger than normal. Meloett places her hands on her sister's belly, rubbing it softly. "What do you want it to be? A boy, girl, or both?" Meloett ask. "I don't care. I'll give birth to all your children, just never stop fucking me!" she moaned. "Sure thing my sweet sister." Meloett said as he hugs her sister affectionately as she still thrust into her slowly.


	15. Female Bayleef X Male Empoleon

Female Bayleef X Male Empoleon

The Bayleef went into heat, and turns to the only male pokemon she can trust.

* * *

It was a lovey morning in the flower field in the springtime as a grass type was walking and smelling the scents. This was Bayleef. She enjoyed the scent of flowers and nature all around her as much as any grass type does. But she sensed something in the wind.

"What's that?" She ask herself as she tries to recognize it. It smelt sweet, but had a warmth to it. For some reason, it smelled familiar. 'Oh no, mating season!' she thought.

As she made that realization, her face flushed red and her body heated up. "This is bad." she muttered.

She was aware what the trouble mating season can bring to female pokemon. It meant any female could run into the wrong male who would't hesitate to screw her.

"What do I do?" She ask herself in a panic as try to think of ways to get through this. She could either hide out and deal with it on her own. Or she could find someone she knew was trustworthy. When she thought of that, one pokemon came to her mind.

"Empoleon!" She cried out. Empoleon was a friend she made few years ago, he's the one pokemon who can help her.. She turned and ran towards her friend's house. She tried to avoid trouble as best she can. She made sure to stay out of sight as she spotted his pond. "Please be here, Please be here." She said as she approaches the pond.

There on his back floating was none other than her friend. "Empoleon?" She cried out to him. "Yeah Bayleef?" he responded seeing her. "I have a 'problem' and I need your help." She said with a blush.

"What do you mean?" He ask her. "I..It's hard to say." She said lookng away with a blush.

"Than how can I help?" She sighs as she decides to tell him. "I'm...I'm in heat." She confessed. "Oh boy." he sighed. "I know. I need someone to help me deal with the urges." She said looking at him. "Sure." She smiles at his answer. "Thank you." He swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the water. She blushed at the sight of his slick body covered in water.

"So, you need my help? She nods. "So how you want to do it?" She ask. "Well, you could use your mouth." Bayleef blush as she went to his semi-hard shaft and started licking it. Empoleon hissed while putting his hands on her head. She looks up at him as he starts to push her head onto his cock, slipping it into her mouth.

She tried to relax her throat as he pushed more and more of himself into her. He stop halfway before moving back then he push back into her. Her mouth was nice and hot around his dick as she tried to bob her head. Empoleon uses one of his fins to reach to her clit. She gasped, but kept up her bobbing. He smiled as he starts to rub the sensitive folds, feeling the swollen area pulse.

He slips his cock out of her mouth. "That was good, but I'm sure you're needed somewhere else." She nodded and hesitantly turned around. Empoleon blushes at the sight of her winking folds. 'Wow. Hot.' He thought as he stares at it He couldn't resist as he puts it face to it and starts eating her out. "AAH!" gasped Bayleef at feeling his tongue. He smiles as he dives his tongue deeper, tasting her sweet juices inside her. She had a hard time staying on her legs as he didn't relent.

He feels she's lubed enough so he backs out and climbs on top of her. "This might hurt." Bayleef shudders at the warning. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself. Empoleon lined his cock up with her pussy before pushing forward. She gritted her teeth as the tip begins spreading her pussy lips apart, gaining entry into her. Empoleon groaned as he reached her hymen.

"Prepare yourself." He said as he slid back a bit then push forward hard, tearing through her hymen. "AAAH!" she cried out. He stop after passing to slide into her gently, going to her neck and licking it softly to comfort her.

She bit her lip to try and muffle her screams. He exits slowly and gently, and push back in also slowly and gently to lessen her pain. She starts to relax a bit as she gets use to the length and starts to moan a bit. Hearing this, He thrust back and forth into her gently and passionately, nuzzling his cheek to hers. Soon the pain faded and pleasure took over.

She starts to moan sweetly at his thrust as she release a sweet fragrance around them. It hit his nose and made him go faster. She moans louder as feel him tighten his arms around her waist. "It's amazing!" he groaned. "Yeah, me too." She said looking at him with a face was bright red as she stutters. "You can go faster." He grinned and gripped her hips as he began to slam into her pussy faster than before. She gasp as the pleasure increases as he goes faster.

"I don't think I can stop." groaned the water type. "I don't mind." She said softly as she gets closer to her limit. He felt his dick start to twitch before pushing in and shooting his seed inside her. She murrs out as he reaches his climax as well. The orgasm was so intense that she passes out in bliss, a smile on her face as a warm feeling spread through her body.

(2 hours later.)

She slowly began to wake up from the small nap her body put her in. She let out a little yawn as she looks at her surroundings. She saw she was next to the pond as Empoleon was sleeping beside her. She smiles as she gets up to take a drink of water. She lapped at the water as Empoleon began to wake up.

He groans getting up as he looks to see her up as well. "Did we pass out?" he asked. She turns to him when he ask that question. "Seems like it. It was quite a experience for both of us." She said. "I'll say." he grinned. "What's with that smile?" She ask him. "You're glowing." he pointed out.

Her eyes widen as she looks over body to see that it's true. Her body began to grow as her neck got longer. The buds on her neck bloom around her, turning into petals and her skin turn light green. Soon the glowing died down. She couldn't believe her eyes as she just evolved into a Meganium.

"You look beautiful." complimented her friend. "Uh..Um...Thank you." She said blushing from his words. He managed to stand up and walked over before hugging her. She shook for a bit, then relax and wraps vines around his body. "Thank you for helping me out." "No problem." The two share a hug for some time as they enjoyed the company of the other.


	16. Josh, Juley, Eric, and Gwen

Josh (male rapidash), Juley (female zebsrtika), Eric (male houndoom), Gwen(female Zoroark)

Eric and his mate Gwen goes to visit his old friend Josh and his mate Juley. After a while they are caught in a cloud of sweet scent from a group of nearby vilepume who got startled by their presence and the sweet scent makes them very lusty.

Contains creampies, double virginal penetration, double virginal penetration creampies , blowjob ,Lactation, titjobs, cervix entering, stomach deform, Bukkake.

* * *

The breeze was blowing along the leaves off the tree branches as a Houndoom and a Zoroark was walking down a path. "So Eric, you think they're going to be there?" The Zoroark, Gwen ask her mate Eric. "I talked to them yesterday. They'll be there." He said as they walked on. They soon approached the meeting place where their friends were waiting. "Hey Josh, Juley good to see you're here." Eric said greeting them. The Rapidash, Josh smiled. "Of course we would be here." Josh the Rapidash said. "Now that we're all together, what's the plan for today?" Juley the Zebsrtika ask them as she greeted them as well. "Well I got these picnic baskets if they tell you any idea." Eric said as he holds the baskets in his mouth. "Yeah, we can do that." Josh and Juley said with a smile.

They nod their heads and Josh took one of the baskets and they started walking down a lovely field. "It's not much further now." Eric said as he leads them to the place. Juley suddenly smiles s she said, "Race you the that hill!" She cried out as she starts to run off to the direction of the hill. The others chuckle as they run to catch up to her. "Ahaha, you gotta do better than that." She called out as she looks back that them. They start to run faster until figures with large flowers on their heads. "Juley stop!" Josh cried out, but it was too late as Juley collided into the Vileplume group. The others turn towards their fallen companion and cried out in surprise. "Wait, we're sorry. We didn't see you all there." Eric tried explaining to them, but the plant types cried out as pink smoke flows from their heads and surrounding the group. Then the Vileplumes ran in the direction away from the group.

Eric and the others smell in the intoxicating scent they're in. They start to pant and moan from the smell as they don't realized the scent was making them horny. When the cloud cleared up, they were finally able to see each other. "Is everyone all right?" Eric ask while taking a look at all three. He blushed when he realized that Josh had huge hard on and the girls were dripping behind them. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. A little horny though." Gwen said lustfully. "You're not the only ones." Josh and Juley said together as the Rapidash was licking the Zebsrtika sensually. 'It'll be awkward if we have a picnic looking like this.' Eric thought as he looks at gwen with a hungry look. "We better take care of this problem then." He said as he approaches Gwen. "Yeah, but you know, I could go for something new," She started while looking at Josh and Juley. "Ya'll interested in a foursome?" Gwen cried out. All three gave a wide grin at her, signaling they're into it.

Eric look at Gwen's D cup breast as he lunges onto her tacking onto the ground. He climbs over her and sandwiches his canine cock in her breast, which Gwen responds by squeezing them together as she lick around the tip. Juley and Josh were next to them, Josh mounting on top of the Zebsrtika, quickly lining up his cock and thrusting quickly, entering her cunt all the way to the hilt. Juley let out a loud neigh as the fire type thrust back and forth in rapid succession. Juley push back to his thrust, getting his tip to enter the electric types cervix. They both moan out as they both hit their climax, Josh filling her womb with his virile seed.

Eric had enough with Gwen's breast and move back so his cock was at her pussy entrance. Without warning, he thrust his cock into her, all the way to the hilt. Gwen moans in pleasure as she clenches her vagina muscles around his cock as he thrust back and forth fast. After some time, his thrust becomes shorter as his knot starts to form. After the third thrust which makes it stop entering, Eric thrust hard into her, sealing his knot in her cunt. Gwen cries out in pain and pleasure as the knot brought her orgasm to her. Eric soon howls out loud as he fills her with his sperm.

30 minutes passed and Eric's knot shrinked small enough to exit Gwen's pussy. He slips out as a bit of seed leaks out of her pussy. They turn to see Josh and juley going at it again, with Juley sucking him off. "Mind we switch spouses?" Eric ask. Josh finishes his climax in her mouth as he said. "Oh yeah." With that, they soon switched and Eric got on to Juley's front. "Seems you're good with your mouth. I like a try." Juley opens her mouth and takes in his canine cock. She bobs back and forth, slurping up the duel type's length, while the fire type plays with the dark types tits. Both cried out as they reach their climaxes. Eric looks at her butt and got a idea. "Hey Josh?" Said Rapidash turns to Eric. "Think she can fit two?" He ask with a grin on his face.

lt was a little rough at first, but Eric laid on the ground with the Zebsrtika over him and the Rapidash over her. They lined their cocks to her pussy and and thrust in, both entering her with a moan as she cried out from the intense pleasure. They thrust at he same time, making all three moan out until they both hit a climax, they both spilling their seeds into her. Juley's stomach swelled from the amount. They recovered and done the same to Gwen.

2 sex-filled hours later.

Gwen and Juley were laying on the ground, cum under them, leaking out of them, and on them, with the males cumming on them as they do this. Soon the males collapses on to them panting quick from the long bout of sex. "Man, that was the best!" Eric said with a smile. "Definitely." They all said. Josh look at all of them and said. "Maybe we should postpone the picnic for another day." They all agreed as they got up and headed back the direction they came from, all planning a long shower when they get home.

4 months later.

Gwen was lying on the bed, her breast leaking with milk as her twins crawl up to her and latched on them, sucking the milk out. One was a hybrid of Eric and her, but the other had Josh's traits on them, implying he's the father of them. "Well we did had that bout." Eric said cuddling with her and the twins. "Hey." A voice spoke out and they turn to see their friends with two kids with them, both hybrids and one carried the trait of Eric. "Even though this happened, it was rather fun." Juley said with a smile. "I got to agree." Gwen said. Josh grinned wide as he ask. "Would you like to do it again in the future?" He ask. Eric chuckles, "That'll be great. What do you two say." They both nod their heads with the same grin.


	17. Blade(F Oshawott) x Petal(F Chikorita)

Blade(F Oshawott) x Petal(F Chikorita)

Blade was attacked by a Pawniard who was intending to rape her, but a Chikorita named petal came to rescue her and gave her a place to stay to recover. Blade finds out Petal has a problem and Petal ask to help her out.

* * *

A slight breeze brushed the leaves off the trees in the forest as Blade, a teen Oshawott walks through. She was enjoying a peaceful walk through a woods until a snap sounded behind her. She turned around, but doesn't see anyone. She shrugs it off and continued walking. The snaping noise was heard again, this time to the front of her.

'I know someone's here.' she thought that as she stop. "All right, I know you're there, just come out." She said, trying to stay calm. A voice chuckles. "Well if you insist." With that, it went out of the bush it was hiding, revealing to be a Pawniard. " I saw your nude body walking through this forest, and I gotta say, you're such a cutey." He said with as smirk as his shaft was twitching. Blade was feeling uncomfortable from the steel/dark types words. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." She said as she tries to walk around him.

The Pawniard suddenly grabs her and pushes her on the ground on the back. "Hey now, no need for that. I just wanna have fun." He said perversely as he uses his blades to shave off her upper body fur coat, showing her naked body with small breast. "Haah!" She cried out in surprise, "No! Stop!" She cried out as she tried to shake him off. He held her down as he lines his shaft of to her pussy. "Don't worry, you'll enjoyed it." He said with a lustful smirk.

Suddenly, he was knocked away by green vines hitting him. "Leave her alone." A female voice spoke. Blade turns around to see a Chikorita behind her. She launches herself to the Pawniard, the two started fighting. Soon, the duel type fell to the ground, unconscious. The grass type went to the down Oshawott. "Are you alright?" She ask. She wasn't paying attention to what she's doing as she was over the water type and it glances down at the chikorita's lower legs, seeing her slit open to her view. The Chikorita gasp as she backs away, closing her legs. "Did..Did you noticed anything?" Chikorita ask. Blade shakes her head, "N-No...?" She said, her face flushed.

Chikorita was flushed as well, but then turn to hear the Pawniard groaning, starting to get up. Chikorita gasp and said, "We'll talk later, now we need to get out of here!" She said urgently as she picked her up and covered her with her head leaf and ran off away from the Pawniard.

Soon as she lost the Pawniard, the Chikorita headed off to her cave. Taking a breath, she places the Oshawott. It was very well hidden, so she's rarely disturbed. She looks at Blade to see that while she's not hurt, her body is covered in dust. "Here, let me help you clean up." The Chikorita offered as she takes a cloth and cleaned off her back.

"Thanks for helping me back there before. My name is Blade." Blade introduces herself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Petal." The Chikorita, Petal introduces herself, then she notices that Blade seems a little young. "Why aren't your parents with you?" Petal ask her. Blade saddens a bit before saying. "I don't have any. They died saving me from a forest fire." She explained. Petal gasp from her answer. "I'm sorry I asked. My parents abandoned me when I was young." Petal told her. "That's terrible. I'm sorry Petal." Blade said sadly, looking down. "It surprised me by your answer, because it seems we're quite alike." Petal said to her. Blade looks at her. "Yeah you're right." They put up a small smile.

Blade looks down to her bare skin with her bare breasts and slit showing and covers them. "Blast! It'll take days for it to grow back." She said embarrassed. Don't worry, you can stay here until they're back to normal." Petal said assuring her. Blade looks at her. "Really?" "Yes, I don't mind. In fact, I could use some company." Blade was so happy that she tackle Petal into a hug. Petal giggled at her antics, then something happened that shocked her completely, Blade went to her face and kissed her on the lips. Blade opened her eyes to find that she's kissing her. Her eyes widen as she pulls away from her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. It's just that.. I found you very pretty." Blade's face turns red after the confession.

Petal turns red as well as she said. "Well I may have a answer to that. You see when we first met, I was actually in heat." Blade blushes at that. "Oh." Blade replied with a blush. "Is that part of the reason why you ask me to stay?" Petal nods. "I could use your help dealing with this." Petal ask seductively, even opening her legs revealing her slit for her. Blade can smell different types of flowers radiating from her. She was intoxicated by it and turned to be positioned by it with her folds to petal. She takes a quick lick at it, finding the taste amazing. She starts licking it slowly, getting a moan from Petal as she puts her face to Blade's opening and start licking it as well. Blade moans out from the pleasure she's feeling as she starts to go deeper in her.

Blade kept this up and then started to want more of this, so she stops and moved so their slits are together. "What's this?" Petal said bashful. "Wanted to see your cute face." Blade answers her as she started to grind her pussy alongside Petal's, getting a moan out of both of them. Petal makes two vines and wrap them both together, bringing them close. Both grind faster after being tightly hugged as they soon started getting close to their orgasm. Petal and Blade put their face together and started to kiss. Their tongues intertwine with each other as they both reach their climax, spraying the others lower body.

Blade stays on top of her, smiling in each others embrace. They start to feel tired as they talk. "That was amazing." Blade said to her. "Yeah, me too." Petal then thought of something. "Um Blade, do you have any place to call home." "I sometimes stay in a hotel, but no place to call home." Blade answered. "Why?" "Well since you don't, maybe you could stay here and...be with me?" Petal ask shyly. "Blade's face turns red. "Are..you asking me to-" "Stay with me..as my mate?" She finishes her with a smile. Blade starts to form tears in her eyes as as hugs her tight. "I would be happy to be your mate." She answers her. The two share a kiss as they close their eyes to sleep, their pussies still touching each other.


	18. Luna(M Umbreon) X Tsuka(M Mightyena)

Luna(M Umbreon) X Tsuka(M Mightyena)

Luna and Tsuka are brothers who had been separated since they were young. They had fell for each other but had to repress the feelings after finding they were related, but he way others act towards Luna and Tsuka's jealousy causes him to act on his feelings.

* * *

"Tsuka!" cried an Eevee trying to push past an adult Umbreon. "Luna!" cried a Poochyena being held back by an adult Espeon. The two tried to reach each other as the adults move away each other. Both young pokemon crying out for the other. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Luna ask the Espeon. "It's for your own good." replied his mother. "I don't understand." He said in tears. "You'll understand when you're older." spoke his father as they pulled the two brothers away farther. The two kept crying as they continued to become distant to each other.

(8 years later.)

Luna sighed as he picked up the last berry before winter came by. He places it into his bag as he starts to walk back where he came from. It was a lone wood cabin he had purchased not long ago. He enters and lays on his bed to relax. His birthday just passed making him 14 now. A lot had happened since that event years ago. "I wonder how Tsuka is doing?" Luna said as he looks over his Umbreon body.

It had little muscle on it, but it still seemed lithe and petite compared to most guys he was around. He's not ashamed though, he not a fan of working out like all the other males. But it seemed like he also got the attention of most of the girls around here."What's it about me they like?" He ask himself as he rolled on his side and looked at the photo of him as an Eevee with his Poochyena brother next to him. "I hope you're okay Tsuka." he said to himself as he picks it up and brought it to him.

That's when he heard a knock at the door."I wonder who that could be?" He said as he got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and was immediately pulled into a bear hug. "Wha-" He gets out as he tries to get out of his grip. "Luna! It's been years!" cried a mature voice. Luna starts to relax a bit, "Wait! That voice..." He said as he looks to the pokemons face. There hugging him was a tall and athletic looking Mightyena. "T-Tsuka?" He said in disbelief. "Course it's me!" chuckled the Mightyena. "Hi- How did you find me?" He ask starting to smile. "I just asked around if a cute Umbreon lived around here." "Hey, what's with that?" He ask with a blush on his face. "What? You're not cute?" he asked in confusion. "I mean, I guess you could say I'm cute, but it was just so sudden." He said. "Come on. You can show me around." he grinned hugging Luna against his chest. "Um, okay sure." He said as he moved back and walked around with Tsuka.

Tsuka followed as Luna walked through where the neighborhood pokemon resided in. "This is where I stay. It's abundant with berry trees and rivers. It's a place surrounded in nature." "Hey Luna!" greeted an elder Noctowl. Luna turned to see the bird type looking at him. "Hey." He said. "Yo Luna!" called an Alakazam walking past them. "Hey." He said again. "You're real popular." chuckled Tsuka. "Something like that." Luna said not amused at the words. "What? Oh I see. Got yourself a girlfriend." grinned Tsuka. "No." He said flatly. 'Good.' thought Tsuka who noticed a Flaffy nearby smile and giggle while looking at Luna. Luna turned his head away from the Flaffy as they walked. Tsuka also noticed some of the guys seem to also look at Luna with lust. He didn't take any of them very seriously as they walked to the pond and sit at the bench.

"So, anything new?" asked Luna. "The place I live in is the opposite of this." Tsuka explained. "Really?" "It's a plain town, no trees, no forest like this place." He said. "That sounds boring." remarked Luna. "It certainly sounds like it, but it's not that bad to be honest." Commented Tsuka. "Hey Luna." He turns to see a female Delcatty walking towards them. "Hey Cindy." smiled Luna. "You're not seeing anyone right? Wanna hang out?" She ask. Before he could answer, Tsuka beat him to it. "He actually seeing someone." He said to her. "What?" responded Luna and Cindy. "Yeah you were just starting to tell me, right Luna?" Tsuka said to him. "Uh, sure?" his brother responded in confusion. "What's this pokemon like?" She ask. "He likes to keep an eye on Luna." replied Tsuka, barely keeping himself from growling at Cindy. Luna starts to wonder why he's acting like this a he kept talking. "So it's better if you just keep walking." She raise a eye as she turns around and walk away.

"Why did you tell her that?" asked Luna. Tsuka looked around a bit. "Let's talk somewhere private." He requested. Both of them got up as they headed back to Luna's cabin. "So we're here, what's with that stunt before?" He ask him. His reply came in the form of Tsuka hugging him to his chest while noticing something poking him. Luna gasp at the feeling while also blushing at the feeling of his cock on his belly. "I've seen the way those sluts and bastards stare at you." growled Tsuka. "I act coldly to them to give them a hint, but they still go after me. I don't understand why." "Because you're amazing. You're shy, small, and so addicting." he whispered licking at Luna's neck. "I...I suppose I am quite the pokemon." Luna said with a blush. "And it's been too long since the last time we were this close." he whispered lightly biting Luna's ear while trailing his hands down his belly."It truly was." He said as he shudders from his touch. Soon Tsuka began to focus on rubbing Luna's sheathe while sliding his cock in between Luna's butt cheeks.

Luna begins to moan softly as his brother touches his shaft and rubs his own between his cheeks. "Wh-what are you doing?" he ask. "I want to feel your mature ass after so long." he growled as he felt Luna's penis start to come out. Luna tries to speak, but he's too embarrassed to say anything as his brother takes the lead. Tsuka kept rubbing up his brother's length while moving his shaft in and out of his butt cheeks.

Luna starts to become warm from his actions. "I'm... I'm feeling rather hot." He admitted. "Good." whispered Tsuka in a husky tone before he turned and captured Luna's lips while moving his hand up and down his length. "Mmm" Luna moans out as he feels his warm body close to his as their tongues intertwined with each other. Tsuka lifts Luna up and places him onto the bed on his back. "Now it's time to take responsibility." he grinned showing Luna his hard cock. He shudders as he stares at the thick meat, the smell wafting to his nose. He felt his body get even hotter as Tsuka brought it up to his lips. Luna opens his mouth to let him slowly take in his cock. "Fuck! I forgot how tight your mouth was." he groaned. Luna blushed as he said that as he licks it it. Luna closes his eyes dreamily as he recalls the moment.

(Flashback.)

Luna giggled as Tsuka was lightly licking his belly. "Stop it, that tickles." He cried out as he tries to get him to stop. "I don't wanna." grinned Tsuka before he began to go down. Luna kept laughing as his brother went down lower. Soon though he began to feel warm. "What the?" He ask himself as the warming increases. He let out a moan as Tsuka was sucking on something between his legs. "Whatever it is you're doing Tsuka, don't stop." He said softly as he relax and enjoys it. Tsuka bobbed his head up and down his brother's pink member with gusto. "Ahh!" He cries out from the amazing pleasure he's feeling. Tsuka heard that and began to suck harder. Luna's body tremble as he can feel something building within. "Something's coming!" moaned Luna. Tsuka hears this, but wasn't prepared as something starts flowing into his mouth. He pulled back as white stuff shot out Luna's penis. It goes on for a moment before it stops, leaving Luna panting. "What...was that?" panted Luna. "I don't know it was salty." Tuska said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Luna ask him. "I want to try my own out." he grinned showing his throbbing member. Tsuka climbs on to of him, positioning his cock to Luna's face. "Wait, my butt feels weird." moaned Luna. "What do you mean?" "Like, it wants to be filled." You mean I stick this in you that way?" "Yeah." "Okay then." he said as he position himself to be where his penis was at his butt. Luna gulped as Tsuka began to push in. "Ah!" He cries out in pain as it slowly enters him. "Sorry." "It's okay." he said shakily as he tries to endure it.

Tsuka was amazed at how warm and tight his brother's ass held onto his dick. He held onto his brother snugly as he slowly thrust back and forth into him slowly. Luna let out soft moans at how warm his butt felt. "Oohh." He moans as the pain turns into pleasure. Tsuka began to move his hips a little bit faster. "This..This is..amazing." Luna gets out through moans as he nuzzles his head to his brothers neck. Tsuka smiled and held up Luna's legs before he began to go faster. "Wow" Luna said as he felt the same feeling building again. "I feel it too." groaned Tsuka. Both let out loud moans as the feeling becomes too much to bare. Both grunted as Luna shot his seed in the air while Tsuka's filled his ass. The two pant from the experience as Tsuka lays on top of him. "Can we...do that again?" panted Luna. "Anytime you like." Tsuka responded. Luna smiled before Tsuka leaned down and captured his lips.

(Flashback end)

Luna's eyes form tears form the pleasant memory as he continues sucking him off. Tsuka groaned as he held Luna's head there as his dick twitched. He flinches a bit as his brother climax, spilling his seen in Luna's mouth. "Damn. Never get tired of that." panted Tsuka. Luna swallows down all he gave him. "Me neither. Anything else you want to do?" "Oh yeah." grinned Tsuka before he got off the bed and flipped Luna on his belly before lining his cock up with his ass. Luna gasp at his action as he feels him on top of him. 'It's been a long time since I had this.' "Get ready." grinned Tsuka as he began to slide the head in.

Luna moans out as his brother's shaft slides into his ass. 'Damn this is tight.' thought Tsuka. Luna moans out as he grips the sheets on the bed. Tsuka growls out low as he grips Luna's neck with his mouth, pricking him, but not causing serious injury as he kept up the thrusting. Luna moaned from the sudden bite and couldn't help but let out a high squeak of pleasure. "Aw, Tsuka." Luna said dreamily as he moans in pleasure. Tsuka felt himself get harder as he flipped Luna over and claimed his lips before he pounded away at his ass. He moans as he was turned around and kissed again, but Tsuka's rushed movements causes his claws to scrape Luna's sides, getting a yelp from him. Luna though didn't feel pain and instead felt his thrusts get deeper and rougher. They separated the kiss as Luna ask, "You must've really wanted this huh?" "Ever since we were separated, I never forgot." smiled Tsuka as he kept thrusting while looking at Luna in the eye. "Tsuka." he said softly as he stares into her eyes as well. "Luna." he whispered back. They then kissed again, more passionately as their limits closes in on them. Tsuka was hitting in the right angle and ended up hitting Luna's prostate.

Luna moans out as he sprays his seed onto Tsuka. Tsuka howled as his cock twitched and shot his seed in him. Luna shudders as his warm seed flows into his body. Tsuka laid down on top of Luna's body to try an catch his breath. Luna started to chuckle all of the sudden. "What is it?" asked Tsuka. "We were young at the time so we didn't understand what we were doing, but we just took each other's virginities when we were kids. It's kinda funny." Luna answers. "Yeah, it is." chuckled Tsuka. "So Tsuka, after this, what are you going to do?" he ask curiously. "Not sure. Maybe tell your neighbors you belong to me." he teased. "You mean, like we're mates?" he said seductively. "Hell yeah." he growled hugging Luna close to him. "Sure, I'll be there with you." he said as he licks his cheek.

Luna then thought about his parents words. "Now I knew what our parents meant." "What?" Tsuka ask him what he mean. "Guess they knew we care about each other like that, makes sense why they tried to separate us." "Didn't work." chuckled Tsuka. "Nope." he said as he starts to feel tired all of the sudden. "Just remember. As soon as your back on your feet, I'm gonna fuck your brains out." he growled holding him close. "I'll try to wake up soon then." he said as he closes his eyes to sleep.


	19. Kasai(M Typhlosion) x Maria(F Gardevoir)

Kasai (M Typhlosion) x Maria (F Gardevoir) (Mystery Dungeon AU)

Kasai meets a Gardevoir and saves her, then she joins him on his exploration team. Soon their feelings blossom into more than just partners.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down as Kasai walks down a path towards the exploration guild. He was a Typhlosion who's a expert exploration team of himself. "Whew, glad that mission's over and done with." he said as he fixes the scarf around his neck, "I going to enjoy this moment to relax and-" he couldn't finish as he heard a loud cry. "What was that?" he thought as he went into a run.

He comes to see a Gardevoir being chased by a group of Pinsirs. One of the attackers strike it knocking the psychic type down. "Now that we have you, how about we take your money pouch shall we?" the one in front said menacingly as the other three closes in behind him. "P-Please leave me alone." The Gardevoir spoke with a female voice. "Like there's anyone here who can stop us." the pinsir said. "How about me?" Kasai speaks out loud for them to hear. They turn to see the Typhlosion behind the Gardevoir. "How about you mind your business hot head." The leader said insulting. You do know bug types are weaker than fire right?" Kasai said. "Of course, but your alone while I have backup. Get em boys." With that they go all over Kasai.

After the final attack, the final Pinsir landed next to the other unconscious Pinsirs. Kasai pants at the battle wasn't as easy as he thought it would be at first, but it still wasn't too much trouble. He turns his attention to the down Gardevoir. "Are you all right?" He ask her. "I'm okay, just a bit hurt." She said honestly. He nods and reached into his bag and takes out a oran berry and gives it to her. "Thank you." she said as she eats it and shudders a bit feeling it's effect. He offers a hand to her and she takes it, but stumbles when she gets up. "Ouch!" she looks to her left ankle. "I-I must've broke it when I was trying to escape." With that, Kasai picks her up in his arms. "Here I'll take you to Treasure Town to get you help." She was shocked at the sudden gesture. "Um... Thank you." She said as he started walking.

Kasai walked down the path looking around to make sure no trouble comes their way. "Thank you again for helping me. That was very brave of you." she smiles at him. "Your welcome." He smiles at her words. "My name is Maria, nice to meet you." "I'm Kasai, nice to meet you too." It wasn't then until Maria saw the kind of bag he was holding. "You're a member of the explorers guild are you?" she ask. "Yes that's right. I was there when I was a Cyndaquil training." He explained. "That's amazing." She smiles as she becomes drowsy from his warmth. She falls asleep in his arms as Kasai smiles as he walks.

(The next day.)

Kasai was in treasure town, gathering supplies before heading towards the guild to receive some new assignments when his thoughts turn to Maria. 'I wonder how she's recovering?' He thought as he goes to Blissey's station. (She's a doctor as well as a egg caretaker in this story.) He enters to see Blissey with the Gardevoir. "How is she?" Kasai ask her in concern. "Oh she's fine. It wasn't anything serious." Blissey said with a smile. "Now if there's any problem, you come back to me okay?" Maria nods as she and Kasai exited the tent. "Thanks to checking up on me Kasai." "No worries. Now why were you in that forest by the way?" he ask her. "Well I wanted to become a explorer so I was on my way to treasure town to join the explorers guild." Maria answers him. Kasai looks at her in surprise. She does seem capable despite that incident. "Well then, follow me." Maria looked surprise now. "Huh?" she ask. "I'll take you to the guild." he explained. She smiles as she follows her.

When she reaches the guild, Kasai brought her to the guildmaster, who didn't mind her joining and signed her with Kasai since he vouched for her. He smiled as he accepts Maria as a partner. Together they traveled to different locations like giant volcanoes, frigid mountains, deep forest. Kasai smiled, enjoying the prospect of having a partner to go on adventures with.

"6 months later."

"Ahh the breeze feels great." Maria said as she walks into their base to see that Kasai is not there. "Kasai? Where are you?" Maria ask looking around for anything that could indicate where he gone. She finds a letter on her bed. She picks it up and opens it. "Meet me at the beach. I have something to tell you. Kasai." Maris looks shocked at the contents at the letter and goes to the beach like it said.

She arrives to the beach to see the Typhlosion there like it said. She walks slowly to him. "Kasai, are you okay?" She ask getting Kasai's attention. "Maria, you really became something these past few months. You amazed me Maria." Maria smiles at his kind words. "Well, you were very kind to me. I made some mistakes in the past, but you stayed patient with me. I heard some treat those who don't do well pretty badly. You didn't do any of those things to me." Maria smiles as she talks. "I'm happy you became my partner." Kasai said. "Me too. You're a good friend." "Maria." Kasai turns around, revealing a rose in his hand. "I want to be more than your friend." Maria blush at the sign he's giving him. "I love you." He offers her a rose. Maria accepts it with tears in her eyes. "Kasai...I love you too. I wanted to be more than a friend too, it's just I didn't know how you felt." He kisses her and picks her up, carrying her back to the base.

Kasai places her on her bed with her on her back. They make out for some time, hugging and massaging their bodies as their actions start to turn them both on. Kasai maneuver so his shaft is at her entrance. "May I?" he ask her. Maria blushes and nods her head, "Yes please, just be gentle ok? I never had this before." Kasai nods and pushes into her slowly. He feels her hymen and hugs her before pushing past her hymen. She winces and tightens her hug as she endures the pain. He shushes her, "It's gonna be alright. It'll pass by soon." he said reassuringly.

Soon enough, the pain did pass as she starts to moan in pleasure. He starts to smile as he thrust in and out of her gently, getting moans of pleasure from her. As soon as she got used to his length, he starts to go a bit faster. "Oh Kasai." He smiles as she says his name. Kasai rubs her back slowly as he kisses her again. She feels his tongue wrap around her as she shudders from the thrusting, climaxing onto his shaft. He feels the warm fluids touch his cock as he cries out, spraying his seed into her.

They pant as they lay with each other as they recover. "That was amazing!" He snuggles up to her. "Me too." he said back as they soon feel tired. "Let's do this again as often as we can okay?" she ask him sweetly. "Anything for you." Kasai answers her as they both close their eyes to sleep.


	20. Vines(M Servine) x Dew(F Dewott)

Vines(M Servine) x Dew(F Dewott)

Two roommates massage each other in strawberry-scented minty body oil until things get kinky.

* * *

Dew walks into her room panting. She was training outside to get herself stronger and now she's tired and sweaty. On her bed was her roomate, Vines the Servine. He was reading the newspaper when Dew came. "It looks like you were training intensely, are you ok?" Vines ask. "Yeah, I just finished training. I'm gonna take a quick shower before I rest." she said as she enters the bathroom. She discards her blue fur skirt and places it on the counter and steps into the shower turning on and adjusting water temp, and stepped in sighing from the water hitting her skin.

As Vines reads the newspaper, he hears the shower running in the bathroom. He couldn't help but imagined Dew, completely naked without her dark blue fur skirt with the water splashing on her body, rippling down around even her private parts and she fondles around her breasts and vagina as she bathes. This cause him to blush as he gets an idea of how to help her out on relaxing.

Dew steps out of the shower. She uses a towel on the counter to dry herself. When she exited the bathroom, she can smell the scent of strawberry and mint. Dew comes to see Vines rubbing the strawberry mint scented massaging oil on his hands and vines. "I was thinking I could give you a massage as a attempt to help you relax." He offered as he points to the massage table he set up.

Dew smiles as he approaches the table. "How very kind of you. I could use a massage." She said as she takes off her skirt. Vines blushed and started to drool a little at the idea of massaging Dew's nude body. Dew lays down on the table on her front. "I like you to massage my back" she tells him. He moves to her and places his hands onto her back and presses into it firmly, but not to hard to give her discomfort. "Move a little lower please?"Dew ask him. He nods and moves his hand down her body until it was at her lower area near her butt. He applies pressure at the area, getting her to moan a bit louder at his actions at she sultrily asks to massage lower. He does what she said, making his hands rub around her butt.

Dew starts to pant from the feeling of his hands on her butt. "Vines, my breast and pussy could use massaging there as well." she requested through moans. Vines smiles as he extends his vines to wrap around her body, reaching to her breast and another brushes her pussy, electing a moan from the vines touching her. He moves so he's on the table behind her, poking his cock to her rear. She giggles at his antics. "I didn't say that part needs massaging." She teases him, but also grinds back at him. "You never know where you'll need help in." he said as he begins to enter his cock into her ass.

She let out a soft moan as her rear swallows more of his cock. She then let out a gasp as on of the vines thrust into her clit. Vines sprout one more vine to tickle her clit as the other one squeezes her breast one at a time. He even places his hands on her rear and squeezes them firmly as he thrust into her slowly. "Ahh!" I guess I needed a massage inside me as well." she moans out as she pushes back on her thrust. He then increases his pace he thrust both in her ass and pussy. "Ah! Such a good masseur you are." Dew moans out. Vines lay on top of her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for the compliment. He said as he sighs as he starts to unload into her.

She moans cutely as his warm seed fills her rear. Vines turn Dew around as he hugs around her waist. "If you ever need a massage, all you have to do is ask me." Dew smiles as she said. "I'll be sure to do that." She said as the two kisses passionately on the massage table.


	21. M Crawdaunt X F Galvantula

female Galvantula and a male Crawdaunt

"Noticing a new presence in a cave near his lake, Crawdaunt's curiosity gets the better of him. However, he gets more than he bargained for."

* * *

The sun was clear over a lake in a deep forest, A lone Crawdaunt was taking a swim in it. He usually goes for a swim in his lake that was also his home. "Nothing like a morning swim to help work your muscles hand wake you up huh?" He ask out loud in joy as he does laps. At the left of the lake was a dark cave that was uninhabited to his knowledge. He gets out of the lake to take a breath as he finishes his morning swim.

As he stretches, he stops when he felt something nearby, he turned to the cave near his lake. 'It's coming from in there.' He thought as he looks at it. He goes in there time and time to see if anyone's there, but excluding a underground river, there's no one living there. Until today it seems. "I wonder who lives there?" He ask himself as he gets up and walks into the cave without a second thought. He kept to the left side of the rushing river as he walks and moves around. Feeling still a little sleep in his eyes he goes to the river and uses his claws to get the water and splashed it on his face.

He soon started to hear a crack and gasp as the ground under him crumble and collapses, sending him into the rushing water. He struggles and groans as he tries to move in the water, but finds difficulty keeping himself from rolling around. He was able to right himself just as he sees a cut from the water view. He gulps when he knows he's nearing a waterfall to the canyon below. He struggles to reach the side of the river to get out, but unable to get a good grip. Just when he was expecting the worst, he found himself being wrapped around in a web and being dragged out of the water and onto solid ground.

He pants and coughs as he tries to catch his breath. He's still in the web, but he's thankful for not plummeting down into the abyss and looks around to see who it was that saved him. "Are you alright?" a female voice said and dropped down the ceiling, revealing itself to be a Galvantula. "Were you the the one who-" "Yes, I saw you in trouble and went to help you." He smiles as he said. "Thank you for your help. Now can you cut me out?" He ask trying to get out of her web. "Of course, but I like you to repay me first." She said as she walk towards him. "And how you want me to repay you?" He ask.

Galvantula goes until she's over her body. "Well it's mating season for me and I find you rather handsome." She said with a blush. He gasp as he turn his attention to her lower body and sees her folds dripping wet. "H-hey now, that's not the kind of help I can do." He said, trying to look stern. "You don't need to do much, just lie there and let me take care of everything." she said as she rubs his sheathe with her legs. "Hey stop this. This isn't funny!" he cried out. "But your shaft is coming out." she said as she feels his cock appearing out and she went to rubbing the length. "Ah! Ahhh!" "He moans out feeling her legs rub on his dick. "Aww, see? It seems you like this." Galvantula said teasingly.

Crawdaunt blushes as the yellow spider rubs his body. Her face went to his own face and nuzzle it, it feels her electric currents prick him a bit, but it doesn't really hurt. He was nervous, but he decided to go along with it, not like he has a choice. The Galvantula sees his reaction, "Good, now don't worry. We'll be both enjoying this." she said. With that, she moves back a bit and licked on his shaft getting a moan from him. Smiling, she opens her mouth and takes his cock in. He shudders as her warm mouth encircles around the cock. She has her eyes closed as she bobs her head up and down his shaft. Crawdaunt moans in pleasure as she gives him a blowjob.

After a little while, she lifts off his cock and move back up to him, her pussy lined up to his cock. "Now for the main event." she said with a smile as she starts to lower herself down on to him. Crawdaunt gasp from the feeling of her pussy surrounding his cock. The spider murr and grip around the crab's body with her many legs. She slowly rides him up and down his length. "Mmm, you're so thick and long." she adds with a slurred moan. "Well you're warm and tight." he confessed as he moans. "Aw thank you for the compliment." Galvantula said before going to his face and kisses him. He blushes from the action, but he smiles and kisses her back. He can feel her tongue twirling around his as she bounces higher and faster than before. He moans in her mouth as he writhes in her web. She moans as well as her actions bring her close to her climax. Soon, she moans loudly in his mouth as she climaxes, her juices pattering onto his cock, which he shudders as he lets out a moan as he climaxes, filling her womb to his fertile seed.

The two separated as Galvantula collapses onto the Crawdaunt. "That was really amazing!" he gets out through his breaths. "Me too. I loved it." she smiles as he looks at him. "I know I kinda forced you into this, but I'm happy that you enjoyed this as well. Thank you." she said as she nuzzles her head to his. She cuts her web letting him go. Before he starts walking however, she said one more thing to him. "Think we can do this again in the future?" He turns to him and smiles, "Of course." he said with a smile as he walks from the Galvantula who was smiling as well.

(3 months later)

Crawdaunt was looking up at the sky with a smile. "How you doing?" A familiar female voice sound. He smiled and turned to the Galvantula who was sporting a large belly. "I'm fine. What about you?" he ask while going to rub her belly. She smiles as she said, "I'm ok, though it's kinda hard to move when you're pregnant." she adds that lasp part as a joke. "Do you think they'll be corphishes or joltiks?" he ask curiously. She smiles again as she answers. "I would like to have a mixure of both if that's okay with you." Crawdaunt smiles. "That's not a problem with me." he said as he went to her and the two kiss each other.


	22. Joel(M Lucario) X Annie(F Lopunny)

Joel(M lucario)X Annie(Lopunny)

Joel is the yoga instructor of Annie. She shows off how flexible she's become in a very sexy way.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside as a Lopunny steps outside in a workout outfit. She had a blue tank top on with white shorts that hugged her slim body. She prepared the yoga mat for her and her instructer and set the tape for the workout. "Morning Annie." spoke a male voice behind her. She turns to see a shiny Lucario walking behind her. "Good morning to you Joel." Annie greeted him back. "Ready for our session?" He ask her. She stretches herself for a moment, "Ready as ever." She said with a smile. "Good." smiled the Lucario.

Joel saw the redio Annie set up for them before he arrives, so he reached down and turned on the music. "Alright, the tape all set?" He ask her. "Yep, it's set." she answers. "Now we can begin." As it plays, Joel started her with a few warm up poses to loosen up a bit. He began by stretching down to touch his toes. She goes to the same position as well. Try and hold it." he spoke. "Ok." she said as moves her body looking like she's stretching. They held it there before standing back up as Joel began to stretch out his arms. With that Annie posed the same as well.

Over the pose, Joel notices Annie doing some extra things during the posing. Such as shaking her rear at the plank position, squeezing her breast together a bit when she 'praising the sun' or whatever the position is called. He noticed her breasts squeeze between her arms as she reached up. Joel blushed a bit as he kept up with his instructing until he felt like they needed a break. "Break time." he told her as he cuts off the tape as he takes a drink from his water bottle. Annie practically guzzled her whole bottle, intentionally letting some of the water flow down her body in front of him. Joel blushed as it made her top slightly see through.

Annie spots him and smile. "What is it?" "Uh, n-nothing." he replied looking away. "Really? Your face is all red." she said seductively. "Um, it's hot. Really really hot." he replied. "I agree. It's so hot out here. Maybe I should take my shirt off" she sai as she starts to lift her shirt up. Joel blushed as he saw her supple breasts bounce starts to feel a bulge in his pants as he watches. She smiles as she caught her bulge. "Seems you enjoy the show." Joel blushed as she began to rub around the bulge. "I feel like I learned a lot from listening to your instructions." Annie purred as she rubs. "L-Like?" stuttered Joel. "The bridge pose, the crescent lunge, and the bird of paradise is my favorite one." Annie said describing different poses to him.

"There's one pose I like to show you, but it requires two people." "And, uh, that is?" "First, it requires both participants to be undress." she said as she takes off her shorts and panties. Joel blushed even brighter, but complied. She smiles at seeing his toned body and his good size shaft. She goes to her mat and lay down on it on her back. "So, what's this position?" "One partner climbs upon the other and lays over them." "Like this?" he asked crawling over her. "Exactly, not the partner on top thrust forward the the partner on bottom push backwards." she instructed. "Uh, this doesn't look like yoga." he let out a nervous chuckle. "This is a special kind of yoga." she said sweetly. He blushes a bit, but lined his cock to her pussy and thrust in slowly.

She moaned as Joel was blown away at how warm and tight it felt. He wraps his arms around her as he started to move back, then thrust back in. "AH!" she gasped as she arched her back in pleasure. Joel sighs at this. As he thrust, he feels Annie hugging around him as well. "I, uh, can't believe this is happening." muttered Joel. "I wanted this for quite some time." Annie admitted to him. "Really?" he asked in shock. "I found you very handsome and strong, and you're a very kind pokemon too." she said with a blush. Joel blushed at her description of him. He was touched. "You're pretty cute yourself." "Really?" she ask with a blush. "Yup." he nodded. She blushed as she went to his lips and kisses him. He was taken back before he gladly returned it.

He increases his thrusting as they kissed, both moaning into each other. She shudders as she feels herself getting close, so she uses her virginal muscles to squeezes around his cock. Joel groaned as he slammed inside her one last time. She groaned as well as her fluids mixed in with his as they reach her womb.

Both panted from their first ever orgasms. "So, how was the yoga technique?" she ask with a smile. "Definitely gotta try it again soon." he grinned. "I agree." she said as she gets up and gives him a hand. He takes her hands as she lets her up. "Same time tomorrow?" she ask. "Yup." he nodded. Annie smiles as she leads Joel out the door, but giving him a kiss before he leaves.


	23. (F)Goodra x (H)White Florges

F Goodra x H (White) Florges

A Goodra gets kidnapped by a White Florges who intends to have sexual fun with her.

* * *

The sound of wind blowing through the forest as a pokemon was walking though it. The Goodra feels the breeze moved through her liquidfied body. She heard the bird pokemon singing, the river water running through the trees. It was certainly a peaceful day. As she was thinking this, she heard a snap behind her. She turned but didn't see anything. Shrugging it off, she turned to the front and kept on walking, only for something to hit her hard and strong from hehind her. She collapses onto the ground on her back, her last view was a white Florges walking towards her.

Goodra woke up sometime later. She looks around her to find out that she's in a mossy cave. She tries to get up, only to find herself unable to. She looks at her arms and legs to find out they are tied secuirely by vines in a spread eagle position. "Aww, it seems you're finally awake. I found your sleeping form rather cute." A seductive voice said. She turned to the direction of the voice to see the same White Florges to the left of her. She flinches at the sight of the fairy type, but wonders why she is covered in a familiar colored slime, but then realized she must've rubbed her body with hers, covering herself with it. W-what's going on here? Why did you kidnapped me?" she ask her kidnapper. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." she said to her, but then she took off her black leaf-like bra to reveal her F-sized breasts. "I just want to have some fun with you, that's all." she answers innocently as she licks her lips. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well." This makes Goodra gasp softly, nervously knowing what will happen next.

Florges then mounts herself on top of Goodra to have her left hand tickle the right side of her neck to her chin and then her right cheek while her right hand massages her pussy. Goodra gasps and moans from the Florges's actions. 'N-noo, stops this." Florges simply smirked and said. "You look so cute, even for a chubby, gooey dragon." Goodra winces on how embarrassing it is for her. Florges then has her left hand moved so they can fondle Goodra's right breast, they were a little bigger than her own as she tickles her nipples till they were erect. Goodra moan softly with her mouth wide open, which Florges uses the opportunity to kiss and tongue wrestle with her. The dragon type could hardly resist as her tongue licks around the inside of her mouth as Florges continues to finger Goodra's clit. A few moments soon, Goodra came, spraying her juices onto Florges's fingers to which she licks her cum clean. "How sweet." she told Goodra about the taste. While Goodra was panting from her orgasm, Florges started to masturbate herself. "Your face looks so cute when is completely blushing." she comments seductively as a large thick penis emerged from her vagina, hard and twitching. Goodra gasp at the sight as she sees the fairy type was a herm. "What are you going to do with that?" she ask with worry. "I'll be sticking this into your vagina, which I'll fill your womb with my warm seed." she answers with a lustful grin. Goodra, being frightened at the Fairy-type herm, yells out a long "NNNOOO~!"

Florges lies on top of Goodra, pressing her F breasts on her slightly bigger ones and wraps her arms around her neck. She lines her cock to goodra's pussy and slowly inserts her large manhood inside her. Goodra makes a sharp gasp on the large cock entering her, "Stop it's too big. Please get it out." Goodra begged the fairy type. At first, Florges seems to comply by moving out but then rams back inside her, making Goodra scream in unwilling pleasure. Oohh, Goodra, you're making me so hot inside." She moans out softly as she continued thrusting inside of Goodra, becoming lost in the world of sheer pleasure. Goodra was still asking her to stop, but she' moaning as her body shivers from pleasure. It wasn't long until she and Goodra came really hard. "It...feels so good."Goodra moans out, she doesn't care anymore but wanting more of the pleasure.

Florges smiled as she loosens her arms and legs from the vines. "All right Goodra, you can go now." she saids, not knowing her cock was still hard and connected to Goodra. The goo covered dragon sees this as an opportunity, so she tightly embraces her and rolled themselves so she was on top of Florges. Florges gasp in surprise, but doesn't seem to be angry by it. "What's going on?" Goodra seductively smiles, "I'm actually in a mood for another round. This time however, I'm the dominant one." Goodra starts to rise herself up and down Florge's cock. Florges smirked and accepts her proposal. They held hands with both arms, passionately make out as Goodra lifts herself up and down. After several minutes, they came, moaning loudly in their kiss. Goodra collapsed on top of Florges, smothering her. They were exhausted to get up yet they still felt comfortable. "Sorry for surprising you with this by the way, how about I treat us with a morning bath? I know a good hot spring nearby." Florges suggested. "It's a deal." Goodra said agreeing. The two soon went off to sleep, their breasts and nipples pressing at each other and their reproductive parts still connected inside each other.


	24. The Swords of Justice

The Swords of Justice

Keldeo was thinking about what happened in the past when The Swords of Justice comes in and have fun with him.

* * *

Keldeo was taking a moment to walk through the forest, taking a break from training. At that moment, he was remembering what happened not too long ago. Confessing his feelings to Terrakion, the sexual intercourse, the other catching them on the act, and the joining in words. Overall, his ass never felt so sore. Despite it all, he had a smile on his face as he didn't regret a moment of it all. Course remembering it did make him hard. "Ugh, not again." Keldeo thought as he looks to see his cock hardening.

He heard a twig snap and turned to see who it is. There behind him was Virizion. "Virizion, how you doing today?" he ask with a smile. "Well I can see you're doing rather well." joked the female seeing his cock. "Yeah I am." he said with a blush on his face when she pointed it out. "Why don't we have our own training session?" she grinned with a seductive tone. "Training session?" Keldeo repeated as Virizion walked closer to him. Virizion lowered her head and captured the tip of his cock in her mouth. "Ah!" He gasp as he feels her tongue around the tip of his cock. Her mouth was easily larger than his cock. She soon got halfway in as she pulls out, then pull back in. Keldeo moaned at the blowjob. Virizion smiles as she went further all the way to the hilt. Keldeo moaned louder as that's when the other two swords walked in.

Terrakion and Cobalion smiled at seeing the scene in front of them. "Time to join in." grinned Terrakion. "Let's." Cobalion said as he walked towards Keldeo's back. Keldeo moaned as he felt something prod him from behind. He turn to see Cobalion mounting him. He positions so his cock is at his entrance of his ass Terrakion prodded Keldeo's mouth with his cock as Cobalion began to push forward. Keldeo moaned out loudly with a open mouth. "Fuck his ass is still tight!" groaned Cobalion. Terrakion smiled as he slides his shaft into Keldeo's mouth. Keldeo moaned as Virizion sped up her bobbing while Terrakion and Cobalion thrusted in and out of his mouth and ass. "You gotten better with your mouth." Terrakion groaned out at the feeling of his mouth.

The feeling of having his mouth and ass fucked while getting his cock sucked was mind blowing to him. It was all too much for him and he moans loud, hitting his climax. His dick twitched and filled Virizion's mouth with his seed. She took all he gave her before he stopped. Cobalion and Terrakion sped up their pace. Keldeo moans even louder at their actions as they shake his body. Soon they both moan out as they fill Keldeo's holes with their seeds. Keldeo could feel his small frame get filled to the brim. They both exit out of him as Keldeo had a satisfied smile on his face. "Better than last time." sighed Terrakion. "Thanks." smiled Keldeo.

"Time for round 2." grinned Cobalion to Terrakion. He nodded before they slipped out and traded spots. "One moment you two. I think keldeo should have his try at my other hole." Virizion said. Virizion turned around and rubbed her ass against his cock. Keldeo blushes at the feeling of her grinding, he climbs on to her and thrust forwards. "AH!" she moaned out. Keldeo couldn't believe how her ass feels as he went back slowly and thrust in. "You're so tight." he got out. "You're pretty big." moaned Virizion. "T-thanks." he replied with a blushed as the other two then headed to position. They prodded his mouth and ass again.

Cobalion thrust into his mouth while Terrakion pumps Keldeo's ass, which causes him to thrust into Virizion's own ass. All of them groaned around the other. "Does this feel familiar Keldeo?" teased Terrakion. "Y-Yeah!" he moaned. Keldeo's body shudders from pleasure from being stuffed by both of them. Several minutes later, all three climax in their respective holes. Keldeo felt the sperm leak out of his mouth and ass as he filled up Virizion's ass. Virizion murrs from the feeling as they all pull out and lay on the ground, panting from the orgasms.

The three cuddled alongside Keldeo as they soon become sleepy from the ordeal. "Tomorrow, same time." spoke Cobalion. "Same time?" Keldeo sounds confused. "Yup." nodded Cobalion. "W-what me and Virizion did was just at the moment, we didn't planned this?" Keldeo explained embarrassed. "So that's a no?" teased Cobalion. "Well..um.." Keldeo couldn't help but actually like what happened. "Tomorrow, same time." he said finally. "Good." the three said. The three nuzzled Keldeo as they all fell asleep.


	25. Night(M Zoroark) X Luna(F Lopunny)

For all users guest or not, before you make a request, please read through the review tab in case your request has already been made. I will be deleting duplicates if I have any.

* * *

Night(M Zoroark) X Luna(F Lopunny.)

Night, the Zoroark, has been friends with Luna, the Loppuny, since they were kids, but they have feelings for each other. When they confess, things get frisky.

* * *

A Zorua was laying down on his back, looking at the clouds as they past by. It felt peaceful enough to where he could take a nap, and as if thinking about it even made him a bit tired, even his eyes were closing. "Night night." he muttered closing his eyes. After a little while, he opens his eyes and looks up to see that the sun is still up and the winds blowing. He yawned before sitting up.

He felt a presence behind him and leaned back to see a buneary leaning over him. "Hello!" she smiled. "Whoa!" he cried out and springing back up in surprise and went on his hands and knees in front of her. "Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Well I was sky gazing, but then I fell into a nap." he told her. "Night you lazy bum, if you're going to take a nap, go home." she said that to him giggling. He sighs from the joke. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well I was out for a walk when I entered the fields and spotted a familiar Zorua laying on the ground." She smiles as she looks at him. "I wasn't planning on napping Luna, it snuck up on me!" Night said embarrassed. "Sure~!" she sang. Night blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "It's good to see you Luna." he said to her. "Thanks!" She sat alongside him and chatted about random things.

(Several years later.)

Night, now a Zoroark, was looking over the town he lives in, smiling at the scenery. "Hey Night." A voice sound behind him. He turned to see a familiar Lopunny looking at him. "Oh Luna, good to see you." he smiles as she walks next to him. "Whatcha doin?" "Just looking over our town." he answers her. "What about you?" "Nothin." she shugs as she answers. She leans on the fence looking over the town like him. He looks at Luna and smiles looking over her body. She had evolved into quite the slim looking Lopunny. She has a beautiful chocolate fur coat, long ears and a cute butt too. That last thought made him blush as he looked away. He have feelings for her, but is nervous about telling her. He sighs as he turns to her.

"Luna I have something-"

"Night I have something-" Luna started at the same time. "You go ahead." spoke Night.

Luna digs her hind paws to the ground. "You become rather handsome when you evolved into a zoroark. The black and red fur suits you well." she said with a blush. "Thanks." he replied with a blush. "I mean you're not like the other guys I met. You're very nice to me and you have a good heart." she went closer to him. "Well, you've grown to be pretty slim and hot yourself." he admitted. She blushes at the compliment. "Thank you. And this is why I have a confession to make." she holds his arms as she looks him in the eye. "Y-Yes?" "Night...I love you." Luna said as her face turned red.

Night felt his heart go like a drum at hearing that. "And you? How do you feel about me?" Luna ask with her voice trembling. "To be honest, I can't find the right words." "What do you mean?" she ask. "It seems like any word I try to use isn't enough and perfect to compliment your entire self." "Just say whatever." she said with a smile. "You're hot, sexy, perfect, thin, an amazing friend, probably the best. You shine under the sun and moonlight, you put the stars to shame-" began Night. Luna's face was already red when he got half way. "You warm me when I'm cold. You bring me up when I feel down." He holds her hand. "That's why I love you too Luna." Luna felt like her heart was gonna jump out and smashed her lips against his.

Night was caught off guard and fell to the floor with Luna on top as they started to kiss. Both of them felt their bodies begin to heat up. They separated as they tried to catch their breaths. "I can't hold back anymore." panted Luna. He smiles as he knows what she means. "Right here right now?" "Yes." She smiles as she can already feels his cock hardening under her.

Night rolled Luna around as he was now on top of her and he position his cock to her entrance. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes." came her reply. He slowly began to push forward. Luna moans out as he slip through her folds as it enters. "Fuck!" grunted Night. Luna moans out as he goes deeper into her. "So thick." "So tight." grunted Night. She wraps her arms around his body as she brings him closer to her. He increased his thrusts from the action. He sighs from the feeling of her soft fur on his body as he kisses her neck. She moaned from his kiss as her body felt like it was on fire. Night moves his hands on her ass and squeezes them as he thrust into her quickly, but passionately. 'So good.' both of them thought.

He nibbled her long ears as he quickens his thrust faster than before. "I'm gonna cum." he grunted. "I don't mind. Let it out inside." she said sweetly. Night grunted and pushed in as deep as he could reach before his dick began to twitch. She shudders as she feels his seed entering her pussy to her womb. He shudders as he lay down on her. The two cuddling as they relax. "If you get pregnant, what would you like the child to be?" "I'm fine as long as it's yours." she smiled. He smiles as the two kiss each other.

(5 months later)

Several Zorua and Buneary were playing a game of tag. Night and Luna were sitting on the bench watching their kids play. "They're so adorable at that age." she spoke happily as they watch them play. "Yup." They both smiled and held each other in a warm embrace as they watch their family.


	26. Melody x Ballet (F Aria x H Piro)

Melody(F Aria Meloetta) x Ballet(H Pirouette Meloetta)

Melody, who is kind-hearted and easygoing, dreams about meeting her other self, Ballet, who is bold and sassy.

* * *

The evening moon rises among the sky that overlooks the world. An Aria formed Meloetta named Melody was writing something something in her journal. "I wonder what Ballet will tell me today?" she ask herself as she closes her journal and places it next to a similar journal, except it was orange except of her green one. Melody had another personality inside of her. Herself who is kindhearted and easygoing, and her other self Ballet, a Pirouette who is bold and sassy. "I wish I could talk to you." Melody said to herself as she gets on her bed and closes her eyes.

Melody soon felt something strange as she opened her eyes to see white in front of her. She turned her head around to see more white and nothing around her. 'What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?" She looked down to see herself completely nude without her dress and covered her DD breast. "And how did I get to be without a dress?!" Melody cried out the last part. "Well you certainly look cute that's for sure." A voice spoke out. Melody turned to see a Pirouette Meloetta a little distance away and nude as well walking towards her. "Who are you?" Melody ask with shocked. "Surprised? I guess you would be. Afterall this is our first time meeting out other half." It said with a smile. 'Other half?' Melody thought at the words then said, "Ballet?" The Pirouette giggled. "That's right. I wanted to speak with you for a long time. Then I wounded up here without clothes on, I kept on walking and then found you." Ballet explained offering a hand to Melody which she takes it.

The moment she was up on her feet, Ballet embraced Melody with her left arm around her back for their DD breasts to press against each other and her right arm to massage her big buttocks. "Hah, Ballet stop! This is too embarrassing." Melody said with a blush on her face. Ballet gave Melody a sweet smile before going to her face and kiss her passionately on the lips. Melody looked shocked for the moment, then she smiles and started to kiss her back, lifting her legs up to wrap around Ballet who slightly carried her to help her wrapped her legs around her. Melody and Ballet wrestle their tongues with each other as they continued to make out with each other. After a few minutes, they gently pulled apart from the kiss with a string of saliva traced from their lips and then their drool skims down to their breasts.

Melody stand there taking this whole thing in. "Wow, Ballet that felt so amazing!" Ballet looked at the Aria Meloetta with a smile. "If you enjoyed your first kiss, then you are going to enjoy this even more." she said before laying Melody down on the surprisingly plush and soft white floor, the two still embracing each other. Melody smiled as Ballet's breast was at her face and she took one of the nipples into her mouth. Ballet purrs from the feeling as she started stroking Melody's hips. Melody moans from this and said, "You are awfully touchy today. How long you wanted this?" Ballet smiles as she starts stroking her pussy, "For as long as your crotch wanted it." Ballet's cock then appears out of her pussy and was at its full length as she finishes.

Melody gasped at her other self's size and length of her dick, putting her left hand by her own mouth and her right hand on Ballet's cock, causing her to moan at her single touch. Melody then starts stroking Ballet's member up and down, going faster at every second, making her moan louder. When Ballet was close to an orgasm, Melody stopped, making Ballet whimper, "Wh-why would you stop?" Melody smiles and replies, "Cause I know something even better for you." She then starts spreading her legs wide open for her to enter her virgin hole. Ballet smiles as she lines up her cock to Melody's pussy and slowly enters her.

Melody cried out in pain from having her hymen being torn, but Ballet nuzzles her head and rubs her back, "Sshh, it's okay. You'll enjoy it soon enough." she said soothingly as she lays there until Melody can get adjusted to her length. Soon, Melody sighs as the pain goes away and starts to feel pleasure, "Okay, you can go now." Ballet smiles and rubs their breast together as she thrust into Melody, both moaning as Ballet goes in. Melody lay her head back, groping Ballet's round rump and moaning out in complete bliss as her pussy is widened by her other's cock.

Their breasts bounced up and down as Ballet kept on thrusting in and out of Melody, Ballet holding Melody's hips and Melody who was fondling with her own breasts. "Oh Ballet." Melody moaned out. "Melody." Ballet moaned out as well. Ballet can feel herself getting close to her climax so she starts to speak, "Melody, I have to tell you something important. Once I cum inside you, you shall be pregnant with a baby daughter named Ballet, in which case, you will take control of my form and I'll be reborn as a shiny Meloetta, your child." Melody, realizing what this means, expresses concern. "But then we might never write to each other again. I don't wanna lose you." Melody said, forming tears in her eyes. Ballet smiles and places her hand on her cheek. "It'll be okay, you won't lose me, we'll always be together now. Even though we might never be able to understand it, we'll be together, forever." Ballet wipes away the tears in her eyes. "So please, don't cry, mommy." Ballet said sweetly.

Feeling relieved, Melody smiles, "Ballet, my daughter, please cum in me..." she ask her. The two smiled and let out a soft moan as they both climax at the same time. Melody and Ballet smiled at each other lovingly as the two share a long deep kiss as the white void starts to disappear around them.

Melody starts to open her eyes, wondering about the dream she had. When she got up from the bed, she felt a strange feeling in her belly. "What is this feeling?" she ask herself, then she recall the dream she had. Melody went to the mirror and close her eyes, intending to change forms. When she opened them, she found out she's in the Pirouette form and she's still herself. Then she recall Ballet's words: "It'll be okay, you won't lose me, we'll always be together now. Even though we might never be able to understand it, we'll be together, forever." Now understanding that Ballet has indeed left her, Melody pats her stomach saying, "Mommy will take of you, darling."

(A year later.)

Melody was outside with Ballet, a small shiny Meloetta at her side. They were playing together for a while until Ballet said she was hungry. Melody smiles and picks her up and carries her to her, breastfeeding her. Melody smiles as the two Meloettas are now together forever.


	27. Tia(F Mega Latias) X Tio(M Mega Latios)

Tia(F Mega Latias) X Tio(M Mega Latios)

After finding their mega stones, Tia has been wondering why her brother has been being distant from her, so she decided to find him and found his reason as well.

* * *

Tia was flying through the sky, wondering where her brother is. 'Where is he?' she sighed inside. She felt something weird about him. She held her mega stone to her face as this started when they found them and were able to mega-evolve. He grew distant for some reason and she didn't understand why. 'I have to know what's wrong with him!' she said inside as she uses her mega form abilities to track her brother. She found his signature and flew as fast as she could.

She arrived near a forest next to a waterfall, before Tia went closer, she turned her body invisible so he wouldn't see her. She floated above the ground and slowly went forward. Tia heard him moaning nearby so she headed near a brush in the bushes and moved them away to see. She blushed as he was groaning while rubbing his cock. She also notice that her Tio was in his mega form as he does this. She tried to stay silent as he kept couldn't blame her brother, she knew he was close to his puberty before. She turned around and was about to leave.

"Tia." groaned Tio. Tia froze in shock, fearing that her brother found out she was there. "Harder." groaned Tio moving his hand faster. 'Huh?' Tia thought as she turned to him again. He seemed to be panting even harder than before. "Oh Tia." Tio said with a pleasured filled moan as he pumps Tia blushed as she realized he was masturbating to her. She was shocked but was touch to see that her brother had feelings for her and wondered why he kept this to himself all this time.

Tia felt a drop from her neither regions and went to see that her slit has become puffy and wet from her brothers moaning and moved her hands to open it a little more. 'Wow it looks cute.' she thought to herself with a giggle as she starts to rub it with her right arm and fondles her breast with her left, masturbating like her brother is. She slowly began to feel hot as she tried to match her brother's rhythm. Her breathing begins to match her brothers as the pleasure overtakes her as well. Soon they both reached climax and sprayed out their seeds. Tio's seed reached a distance while Tia's juices drenched the ground. Both pant as they recover from their orgasms.

As Tio was catching his breath, he caught a strange scent in his nose. He raised his nose and took another sniff. 'Why does this smell familiar?' he thought as he tries to recognize the smell. Tia saw him sniffing the air and realized her pheromones must be in the air. The look of shock and realization on his face proves that.

With that, Tia moves out of the bushes and deactivated her invisibility, appearing in front of her brother, Tio jumped at seeing his sister reappear. "T-Tia?" Tio said out loud. "Yeah, it's me." she said to him. Tio looks to see his hand still at his cock, which he moves it away from his cock. "I'm sorry, I needed some release." he said with a blush, hoping not to dig deeper. "It's alright, same here." she admitted looking away. Tio looked surprised at her answer as he looks at her. "Y-you were watching, h-how long?" he ask with a increasing blushing face. "Since the beginning." Tio starts to get covered in cold sweats, "Then you heard...?" "Yes." she nodded.

He starts to panic cause she knows why he was masturbating, "I...I..." "It's okay. You want to be my mate right. Alright then." "Wait, what?" asked Tio. "We can be mates." Tia repeated. "Even though we're siblings?" he asked. "Yes Tio, I love you." Tia said sweetly as she went and kiss him. Tio's eyes widened at feeling his sister's soft lips against his. He soon started kissing her back as he wraps his arm around her body. Tia smiled as her chest pressed against his chest. The two kept making out for some time before separating to catch their breaths. 'You're really good with your tongue.' she said to him mentally. 'Thanks.' he grinned. 'You weren't bad yourself.' he told her.

He started to place her on her back and moved so he's at her wet folds. "So pink." he muttered. He gave it a few licks for her flavor. "AH!" she gasped and arched her back. When she does this, Tia caught the sight of his shaft already hard again. He delved deeper and pushed his tongue into her folds. She moans out as she takes his cock into her mouth. He groaned and began to lick faster. Tia bobs her head back and forth along his length. 'This is great.' he thought. 'You taste good as well.' she complimented him as she continues sucking.

They started to go faster and harder as their limits slowly approach them. 'Gonna cum!' they thought at the same time. With that, they both moan out, spraying their seeds and juices respectively to the other. Both tried to swallow the others as much as they could. 'You're certainly sweet.' he said in his thoughts. 'You too.' she replied.

Tio smiles as he said. "It's time for the main event." They sat up as Tio held his sister's legs opened. He climb onto tia as he lines his cock up to her pussy. "Brace yourself." She takes a deep breath as Tio starts to push inside her. She bit her lip as he pushed through her hymen. But it was more painful as she thought as she cried out in pain. "Sorry!" cried out Tio. Tia was tearing up as Tio went to her and kisses her softly. Tio stayed still as the pain slowly faded away. 'It'll be okay.' he told her softly as it goes down. She took a moment to catch her breath and nodded her head. Tia still has tears in her eyes, but she smiles to him, "Please keep going.." she said softly. "If you insist." spoke Tio slowly pulling back, then going back into her, moaning from her tightness.

Tia moaned at her first ever cock. She never thought it would be like this. Her first cock belonging to her brother. "Just how long have you've been thinking about this?" Tia ask him though moans. "A long time." he grunted. "R-really? How did this happen?" Tio looks at her with a confused look. "Like, how did you started to like me?" "When we began to hit puberty." "Oh." Tia said with a blush. "I did found you handsome Tio." He grinned before he began to go faster. "And I found you very beautiful Tia." he told him Tia blushed at hearing that. "Aw Tio." she said his name sweetly. "Tia." he said her name as he went to her and kiss her passionately, their tongues wrestling with each other. She held him close as he began to go faster.

She starts to grow warm from the feeling. 'Brother, I'm close.' 'Same here.' he replied. "Please cum inside me~" she smiled. 'You sure?' 'Hmm?' she wondered what he mean. 'You could get pregnant.' he groaned. 'I think having kids would be nice. Go right ahead.' she said reassuringly. Tio was stunned and couldn't stop as his dick twitched and began to fill her pussy. His seed went through her all the way to the womb. She let out a silent moan of content at feeling it fill her up. They both pant as the ordeal left them tired as Tio lays on top of his sister. "Amazing..." moaned Tia. "Y..Yeah...me too." he moans out looking back at Tia. The two share a kiss as the go and take a nap.

(3 months later.)

Tio smiled as he walked into the cavern where he and his sister resided in. He looked to see that she isn't here though. "Tia? Where are you?" called out. A door opened leading to the bathroom as Tia in her Latias form came out. It was visible of how swollen her belly had gotten. "Well it seems you were right about me being pregnant." Tia said with a giggle. "Told you." he chuckled. "Well at least I have a father who I know who can take care of it along with me." Tia said teasingly as she embraces her brother. He smiled and held her with extreme care. Tia shudders from his touch as she notices his face getting closer. Their lips pressed against each other. Both hummed in each others mouth as the enjoyed their love filled kiss.


	28. Logan(M Leafeon) X Millie(F Sylveon)

Logan(M Leafeon) X Millie(F Sylveon)

The eeveeolutions are siblings as they traveled with their respective trainers who are brother and sister as well. Logan is a lot like his trainer, cocky and lusting for his sister. Millie is aware what her brother wants and has thought about letting him have her but thought incest is wrong, so she is shocked when she sees her trainer make love to her own brother. After this, the Sylveon allows her brother to have her and agrees to be his and his alone.

* * *

Pidove's songs was sounding through the forest as two trainers walk through them. One was a female with brown hair in a ponytail with a pink tank top on with a matching skirt that was walking with sandals on. Other was a male with brown hair in cornrows with blue shirt with a beige jacket with green paints and sneakers. Next to them walked a Leafeon and Sylveon. The Leafeon was male like his trainer and the same goes to the Sylveon. The Leafeon was Logan and the Sylveon was Millie.

The trainers were siblings as they were talking. "So what's the plan now?" The girl ask. "Maybe set up camp." spoke the boy. She looked up to see that the sun is setting, so she nods her head. "Yeah, that'll be a good idea." While that went on, we listen in on the two pokemon. "Looks like we're camping out tonight." Millie said seeing them set up camp. "Guess we'll be sharing a bed." grinned Logan. "Uh...yeah. It seems like that." she said nervously from the way he grinned while saying that. She walked past him as he took a moment to stare at her ass. She went and got a drink of water at the river.

She takes the moment to think about Logan as she drinks. Like their trainers, the two eeveeolutions are siblings as well. Twins with Millie being 3 minutes older. He was always cocky and flirted with her for some reason. She couldn't help but be flatter by it, actually she been thinking about letting him do it, but it just seem wrong to her.

Just as she finishes, she turn to see Logan behind her. "Logan, what are you doing here?" "Just admiring your butt." he gave a cheeky smile. Millie blushes deeply from the comment. "S-stop it." "Stop what?" he grinned. "Stop teasing me like that." Millie said as he starts to come closer. "Nope." he grinned licking her cheek. "L-Logan, what's with this?" "What's with what?" he moved down and began to lightly nibble her neck. "You know what?" Millie said trying to back away. "Oh, you mean this?" he walked forward and began to lightly lick under her chin. "Logan we can't..." she said with a blush. "Oh? And why not?" "We're siblings that's why." Millie said catching her breath. "That's not stopping our trainers~!" he sang pointing to the tent. "Huh?" she said following Logan to the tent. Inside they heard moaning. Logan smiles as he leads her to the front of the tent.

They looked inside and her jaw dropped, the male was holding the female in a sitting position as he bounced her on his cock. Millie was stunned as her trainer was openly moaning. Her face blushes at seeing the scene behold her. "See? They don't care." he whispered. "It..certainly sounds like they don't." Millie said with a blush. "Then we shouldn't." he grinned slapping her ass with his tail. She gasp at the hit as she turns to him. This time he pressed his lips against hers.

Millie blushed at his actions, but she doesn't move away as Logan kisses her, even using his vines to feel around her body. She shivered as they trailed up and down her legs while staying around her ass. His tongue push against hers and entering her mouth as the actions causes her to moan out as well to him.

That's when one of the vines began to tease her pussy. Millie shudders and accidentally push her tongue on his, slipping past the tip and encircling around Logan's. Logan eagerly sucked on her tongue while his vines began to slide into her pussy.

Millie moans out in pleasure as her slit is opening for his vines to enter her. Logan grinned and pulled said vines away. "Huh? Why did you stop?" Millie ask panting from the kiss. "You said it was wrong." he grinned. "I did at first, but seeing our trainers and if they don't care, then we shouldn't either." she said with a smile. "I'm not so sure now. After all, kissing you made me feel like this." he nodded down to show his swollen shaft. Her mouth was wide open at the size. "Oh my." she said. "But if you don't want it, I understand." he replied in a mocking sad voice turning around.

Millie was surprised and said, "No Logan. Don't go!" "Why not?" he teased with a looks shyly at him, her ribbon tendrils flowing around her. "Well, since you want it, I'll let you have me." "Well I'm not sure. I want to hear you ask for it." he grinned. "Ask for it, how?" "Where do you want my cock?" Millie blushes as she goes on her back, letting he pussy be visible to him, "H...here." "Ah ah ah, what is it you want?" he smirks while saying that. "Take me brother. I want to be yours...and yours alone." she said to him, sounding submissive. Logan licked his lips before he walked forward and began to rub his cock against her lips. Millie started to pant from his shaft touching her entrance. He looks into her eyes and she nods her head. He began to slowly push forward.

Millie moans out as his cock sinks his way into her pussy. "Fuck. I've wanted to do this for years." he groaned. She moans as well as her mind was blown from the sensation. 'So big.' she thought. She uses her tendrils to wrap around her brother and bring him to her. "Man. You won't let go. Someone was begging for this." he grunted. She was shuddering through his thrusting as she moans out, "Yes...I-I wanted this."

Logan grinned and started licking around her neck, getting moans from her as he trails upwards. He lightly bit her neck while moving his hips faster. "Oh Logan, you're making me flushed. Ohh, this feels so good!" Millie cries out to him. "I could fuck you all day." he groaned."Anywhere else you like to take after my pussy?" Millie ask teasingly. "Actually, yeah." he grinned before pulling out of her pussy. "I thought you'll cum in me." "I am." he grinned prodding the tip against her ass.

She gasp as he starts to push against her ass. He groaned at how snug it felt. Millie couldn't bare it and cried out, spraying her juices on Logan. Considering how much he thrust into her pussy, her tight ass was too much and he groaned out. She can feel her brother's seed flow into her body. It feels warm inside her.

He laid on top of her as his dick stopped twitching inside her. "I can't believe we done this." she said catching her breath. "Well get use to it. Cause I'm not gonna stop." he grinned. "I never said I wanted you to." she said to them and they kiss.

(The next morning)

Millie slowly opened her eyes as she felt her body moving and something going in and out of her. Millie opened her eyes to see Logan still thrusting into her. "Morning." he grunted moving back and forth. "Morning." she replied with a moan as he thrust more into her pussy. "AH!" he grunted before cumming inside her pussy. "Oooh." she moaned out as she climax as well.

Nearby, their trainers were watching the action in secret. "Who knew they liked each other?" whispered the boy. "I did notice Logan always flirting with Millie, but she always turn him down. What happened with this one?" "Don't know." replied the boy before pinching the girl's butt, which she giggled from it. "When we head to town, let's have one night before we go to gyms and contests?" "Sounds good." he smiled. The two smiled as they held their hands and kissed.


	29. Devin(M Houndoom) X Sora(M Mightyena)

Devin(M Houndoom) X Sora(M Mightyena)

Two friends cought in a snowstorm finds shelter in a cave, now they try to keep themselves warm for the night

* * *

The snowfall turned into a blizzard as two pokemon try to find shelter. One was a Mightyena and the other a Houndoom. The houndoom, Devin was leading trying to find some shelter from it. "Anything?!" called the Mightyena over the loud blizzard. The Houndoom squinted until a cave was able to be seen from the whiteness. "Ahead of us!" He turned then gasp as he found the dark type lying on the ground. He rushed over and picked him up before trudging to the opening. "Hold on Sora." Devin said as he enters the cave and made a quick fire. He laid the Mightyena down next to it as he made sure to keep the fire going.

Afterwards, Devin laid down next to him to give him his warmth. He closed his eyes while making sure the fire was strong. Sora hummed at the warm feeling, his eyes slowly fluttered open. He found himself in a cave next to a fire as Devin was next to him sharing his warmth. He smiled and rubbed Devin's back. The action caused him to wake up. "Hey." muttered Sora. "Sora, are you okay?" he ask in concerned. "Yeah, just tired." Devin sighed in relief, "You actually passed out in the blizzard and I dragged you here.""Thanks for helping." Sora then turn to look outside to see it's still snowing. "Seems like we'll be here for some time." Sora sighs as he looks. "Seems like it." spoke Devin.

Devin kept close to his friend, enjoying the soft fur the dark type had. Sora noticed and idly glided his claw down Devin's belly. Devin chuckled at the tickling feeling as he unconsciously trail his paws lower. He stiffened up though at feeling the hand grab a spot between his legs. Devin realized this and took his hand away from it. "Sorry." he said quickly. "Aw it's okay." Sora he said looking at him. "Though I did found the rubbing pleasant, though a bit odd at that point. Why your paw tread down there? One would not go there normally?" Sora ask him grinning. "Well... I was.." Devin tried to explain but couldn't find any words. "Devin... did you find my body arousing?" Sora ask with a blush. "Yeah." Sora blush at his answer. "I... I'm flattered Devin." he answered with a blush.

Devin grinned and this time reached down and grabbed Sora's sheathe. Sora gasp as he places his paw over there. Sora's shaft grows out as his is growing as well. "This might warm us up." grinned Devin. "What do you mean?" Devin sat up and lowered his muzzle down before licking Sora's sheathe. "Ahh! Haahh.." he moans from the pleasure he's getting. Sora moans out softly from the spike of pleasure hitting him from his tongue. Devin saw the cock start to come out and began to suck faster. "Oh wow." he murrs out as he smiles at him.

Devin smiled as he stopped and lifted away, "I think you it's time to reward me for helping huh?" Sora looked down and saw Devin's cock. "Yeah you're right, so what would you like?" Devin grinned and stood up as he rubbed his shaft against Sora's cheek. "Mind rimming my ass a bit?" Sora ask as he gets up onto his four legs, turn around and presented his ass to him like a female. Devin grinned and spread his ass before taking a slow lick. Sora made a small moan and shliver from the lick. Devin made sure it was wet before pushing his tongue inside. "Ahh!" he gasp as Devin's tongue push past his splinter and into his anus. He made sure the inside walls were well wet. Wet slurping noise filled his ears as Sora feels his ass being reamed out thoroughly. He push back into Devins face, grinding his ass into his face.

Devin pulled out as he began to prod the entrance with his tip. Sora shudder as Devin mounts his body and felt his cock at his ass. Sora looks at Devin with a smile. "Do it." Devin grinned as he starts to push into Sora's rear, the slickened hole giving away to let it inside him. Sora groaned at the odd feeling up his ass. "Ahh! This feels odd being fucked in my ass." Sora said as he stands there as the Houndoom pushes more of him in. "Don't worry. This feels better." Devin moved his tail and began to stroke Sora off while fucking him. Sora let out a moan as Devin's tail wrap around his shaft, stroking it as Devin thrust in to him. "Feeling warm?" "Very warm." Sora said humming to him. "Then hold on." grinned Devin before he started getting rougher with his thrusts. Sora moans out louder as he gets faster and rougher as he shoves his cock into Sora's ass as he pushes back into him. "Gonna cum." groaned Devin. "Go on and fill your bitch." Sora said with a moan as he looks at him with a red face.

Devin grinned and buried his knot inside Sora before cumming. The size of his knot entering his butt causes Sora to howl out as he cums to the ground, feeling Devin's hot seed seeping though his body into his stomach. Devin growled and bit lightly on Sora's neck as they rode their orgasms out. He laid on the ground and yelped at feeling Devin's teeth at his neck. Soon they both panted as they simply laid on the ground. "How was it for you?" Sora said with a blush. "Awesome." "It was nice for me too. You were quite rough with me, what happened there?" he ask teasingly. "It makes it much better." Devin answered. "For what?" "Being rough can sometimes make the sex better." he added a lustful growl at his ear. He looks at his shaft to see it's still hard. "That is true."

"Mind if I have a turn?" Sora ask after Devin deflated. "Go ahead." Devin gets up and raises his ass for him. Sora grinned and rubbed his cock to get it nice and ready. He moves in so he's at his ass and gave him a quick lick at his hole. Devin groaned at the tongue licking his ass. Sora licked around it a bit before starting to stick his tongue inside his splinter. Devin gripped the ground as Sora eagerly ate him out. This kept up for a moment until Sora pulls back, admiring his work.

"Now for this." Sora brought his cock up and began to slide in. Devin groaned from the cock starting to enter him, the odd feeling filling him as well. "Fuck you're tight." Sora groaned out. "I could say the same thing for you." Devin said with a moan. Sora pushed in till he had his whole kick in before pulling back. Then he slammed back into him with increased force. Sora and Devin groaned as Sora began to pull back and push back in with more force than Devin. "Damn, you're going at it harder than me!" Devin said with a moan. "Well I need to get your ass nice and warm!" Devin smiled. "Well thank you for thinking about me." Sora grinned as he managed to push in his knot, getting both of them to moan. Sora humps a little more before howling out loud, spraying his seed into his bowels. Devin let his tongue hang out at feeling the hot sperm fill him up.

Devin lay down on the ground as he spills his seed on the ground, both panted from their second orgasm. "Well I certainly feel warmer now." he said teasingly to him. Sora maneuver his body so he's laying on Devin's stomach. "Well, I'm happy I won't be spending this alone." he said looking at Devin's face. "Same." he grinned. Sora then went and kissed him tenderly as he finally stops filling him and they went to sleep.

(Next morning.)

The two slept together though the night of the blizzard. Sora woke up first and looked to see the blizzard has stopped and the sun is out. He turned and shook Devin awake. ""Oof, what is it?" he ask groggily. "Devin the blizzard has passed." Sora said with a smile. Devin looked outside to see he's telling the truth. "Okay, so now we can go right?" Of course." He said as they get up and went out to the cave. "We shouldn't have another blizzard like that soon, but Sora, if you ever feel cold, just tell me." he went to Sora to gave his nick a long neck. "I'll be happy to share my warmth with you." "Same to you." Sora licks Devin's neck as well as they started to walk.


	30. Lightning(M Raichu) xCotton (F Lopunny)

Lightning (M Raichu) x Cotton (F Lopunny)

Lightning and Cotton are friendly rivals who loves competition. The two were relaxing in the hot spring when the hot water started to get to them and things get kinky.

* * *

The mist hovered over the hot springs pool area in the mountains. Not far from it was a small camp where two pokemon were getting ready. One, a male Raichu named Lightning. The other a Lopunny named Cotton. She knew the Raichu since they were kids. Ever since they were kids, they had been rivals. The two don't hate each other, they just want to see who can become the strongest of the two. That's why they always traveled with each other.

Lightning was walking to the spring at a good pace, keeping a eye on cotton who was walking ahead. he sped up to catch up with her. "I'm gonna get there first." grinned Cotton. "Hah! You wish!" With that, Lightning burst into a run to the spring. Cotton though wouldn't give up like that. The two were pushing each other as fast as they can as the spring entrance get's closer. Pretty soon they reach it.

"I win!" Lightning cried out as he stops. "No, I won!" shouted Cotton. "Oh come on, I was way ahead!" he said back. "No, I was!" They kept arguing for a moment before the Raichu saying, "Let's call it a draw." "Fine." relented Cotton. Lightning look at the hot springs. "Well now that we're here, let's relax." he said as he walks towards the pool. "Me first!" called Cotton running past him. "Hey!" he got out as she slides into the water, followed by you. "Ah, nice." she purred. "Yeah, I agree." he said laying next to her.

Both sighed in content at the warm water. "Man, I wish they have more of this around." Lightning said with a smile as he looks up at the night sky. "Mmm hmmm." After a while, the two started to become warm, not from the water. Like their faces were becoming Cotton. "It's getting a little hot." spoke Lightning. He turn his head to the Lopunny next to him who had a smile on her face. "What?" he asked. "You know Lightning, you look very cute from where I'm looking." she said as she scoots a little towards him. That made Lightning blush. "Well you're a beautiful Lopunny yourself." he replied back as he edged even closer. "Thanks." she giggled.

They soon became close enough to touch each other. "Whoa, the heat is getting to me." he said. "I know." she whispered wrapping her arms around him. "Uh..uh." he stuttered out as her soft arms that wasn't soaked wrap around him. She closed her eyes and moved her head forward. Lightning's face turns red as the Lopunny kisses him tenderly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned it. They wrap their tongues with each other as they wrap their arms around them as well. Both moaned into the kiss as Cotton laid her leg against his own under the water. Lightning squeezes her body as his shaft starts to grow from the warm water and the cuddling. Cotton noticed this as it was poking her thigh.

She move back from the kiss which Lightning blushes as she can feel it. "I'm sorry. I just felt so flush and this feeling was so nice." "Mmm, not bad." she purred rubbing her leg against the cock. "Ah!" the Raichu groans out as she teases him with the rubbing. "Ooh, someone likes this." grinned Cotton feeling it get harder. "I..well I uh.." the Raichu couldn't find anything to say after her. Cotton licked her lips and reached under the water and grabbed his cock. "Ooohh.." he smiles a bit as her paws wrap around him. "Nice and thick." Lightning smiles as he blushes at the compliment and places his hand on Cotton's breast and gives them a squeeze. She let out a moan as she kept rubbing. "Your breast are big and firm." He moved closer and took a lick of one of the nipples.

She yelp at the sudden touch, "I think the time of foreplay is up." She climbed out and onto one of the rocks with a sultry grin. Lightning looks at Cotton with a curious look. She spread her legs with her arms and showed her wet pussy. Lightning's face turns red at the sight of her red folds on desplay. "Well, come on in." she purred. Lightning smiles and climbs out again, going over the Lopunny and positioning himself near her hole. He slowly pushed the tip in. They both moan out as he sinks into her vagina.

"So tight." he groaned. Cotton hugged him deeply, pushing herself along his thrust. "So big!" she moaned out. Lightning pushes back a bit before going back in slowly. Cotton moaned as her body tingled with each thrust. "You feel so warm inside Cotton." Lightning said with a moan. "Flattery will get you everywhere." she said warmly. He grinned and began to thrust into her faster. Cotton gasp as he didn't expect the Raichu to have this much stamina. 'So hot!' they both thought. Cotton smiles and brought him closer to her body. "Your fur's so soft and fluffy." "Thanks."

Lightning could feel his limit coming. "Do you want it inside or out?" "Inside." He nods and thrust and Cotton moaned louder. Lightning groaned out as he reaches his climax. He stayed inside as he began cumming. Cotton shudder as he feels his warm seed entering her pussy. Both panted from their orgasm. "That was...nice." Lightning said with a pant as he crawls up to her face. She smiled before they started kissing again. The two also hug each other tenderly as they make out passionately.

Lightning gets up and offers a hand to Cotton. She gladly accepted it. "Well, what you want to do now? head back to camp, or take another dip?" he ask her. "Camp." "Okay then." he said as they started to walk towards their camp. The two were holding each other as the walk.


	31. M Oshawott X F Snivy

M Oshawott X F Snivy

Oshawott was feeling down from being turned down by females he had a crush on. A certain grass type offers him some comfort.

* * *

At Oak corral, lots of Ash's pokemon was relaxing in the area as he travels to different regions. One pokemon was swimming in the nearby lake it contained. This pokemon was Oshawatt. He was looking up at the sky as he swims. Right now he was feeling a little down, He had crushes on some pokemon he encountered. As he looks up at the clouds, they take form of all those crushes, but none of them were a success. He let out a sad sigh. He swims to the shore and lay there looking upwards.

We now cut to a small grass snake pokemon. Snivy was was walking through the forest till he noticed the otter laying at the lake edge. 'Wonder why he's down.' she thought, as she started walking towards him. Oshawatt noticed someone come towards him and saw it was Snivy. "Oshawott?" Snivy calls out as she was over him, close enough for Oshawott to see her slit under her legs. He lift his head up, hyperventilating. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered out. Snivy was blushing slightly at the incident, but kept a calm face as to not frightened her water equivalent, "I noticed you look down when I saw you in the water, what's the matter?" "It's nothing." he sighed. Oshawatt tried to ignore her look, but sighed.

"I had a number of crushes during our journey. I tried flirting with them, but none of them went along with it." Snivy sat down to listen. I try to be caring and understanding, but still. I either get turned down or the worst case, being forced away by a attack. I don't know what to do anymore." as he talks, Oshawott's eyes started to form tears. Snivy stood back up and walked over to pat him on the back. She was still embarrassed about his accidental peek, but he still felt bad for him. Getting a idea, she smiles. "Hey Oshawott, I got a surprise for you." she said walking behind him. "What is it?" "You'll see." she covers his eyes as she guides him to her destination. Oshawatt followed where she was leading him.

(Flashback)

Snivy was walking around thinking about how Oshawott was feeling when she encountered Bayleef. "Hey Snivy." smiled the grass type. "Hi Bayleef." Snivy said, then she remembered that Bayleef also had feelings for her trainer, but it couldn't work out. "Hey, how were you able to cope with not being with a relationship with Ash." "Well, it wasn't easy." "Really?" "Yeah, I nearly cried every night." Snivy listens in as she tells the story. "The fact we were different species didn't help at all. He was human, I'm a pokemon, so I tried to find someone else." "What did you do?" "I met Quilava." "Oh?" That's when said fire type walked over. "He's a good guy. The two of us became mates." "That's right." he smiled. Snivy stared in awe. "Why ask that kind of question?" Bayleef ask. "Obviously there's someone who you care about." Quilava added with her. "So who?" Bayleef ask. "Well it's...Oshawott. I been noticing he's been down lately, but I don't know what to do about it." Snivy explained to them. "It's real simple." "Really? how?" Snivy ask.

After telling them this, Snivy smiles. "Alright, I gotta go. I'm gonna cheer him up in a way that's more than friends do." she turns around saying that. "I hope it goes well." spoke Bayleef. "Let's follow her and see how it goes." Quilava smiled as he ask. "You sure?" "It'll see if she can do it." he said with a genuine smile.

(End flashback)

Oshawott's eyes were cover by Snivy's hands as she takes him to her very own room. (developed by Professor Oak with two doors in one. A small door for smaller Pokemon cut around a bigger one for humans or big Pokemon). She pulled her hands away. "Now open them." Oshawott was surprised at the furniture, including a comfy plush bed for two, which he jumped in and relaxed, "The bed is so soft." "Yup." she smiled taking the spot beside him. Oshawott smiles but is curious of something. "You're being quite nice to me, why is that?" "I want to help." "I'm worried because you couldn't find a suitable mate who likes you back." He looked down at being reminded of that again. Snivy then embraces him, "If you want a mate, I would be yours." "WHAT?!" gasped the water type. "You need some happiness and your life, and you are a good pokemon." she said to him. He felt his face blush from hearing that. This makes the Sea Otter Pokemon hug her back, crying his eyes out on her chest. Snivy calmly rubbed his back and let him cry. "It's okay now, you're not alone anymore." she shushes him as she rubs.

Eventually he started to calm down. The two look at each other and smiled, then they lock lips with each other, both were new at this and tried to follow their instincts. The two wrap one arm around each other while holding the hand with the other, getting turned them on rather quickly from the kissing. Snivy looked down and saw his erect cock. She was reaching for it until Oshawott stops her, "Wait hold on." "What is it?" "Um well, I want to be the dominant one." he said shyly. That surprised Snivy from the request, but she smiled as she complies, letting him push her on her back with her arms and legs in a eagle position. Oshawatt blushed at the sight of her like this.

He move so his hands are restricting her arms as he puts on a evil grin, "You know... You shouldn't have made yourself so willing my very own sex slave~..." Snivy looks at him questionably, but decided to play along, "Huh?" Oshawott then nibbled, kissed, licked and blew at her neck, making her shiver at his cool breath. Oshawott snickered and lick around her chest and has his left paw tickle her clit, making Snivy moan and shiver even more. "Ah~...! Why all of a sudden, you're like this...? Uh~...!" Oshawott smirked and glared playfully, "Hmhmhm~...! Maybe because you made me the dominant one~?" He said, licking her left cheek. This made her wince but with a smile to show she still accepts and Snivy said, "Oh~... Mmm~ You're so cruel~...!" He then places his paws to her clit, teasing the entrance of her pussy. She gasped as Oshawatt slowly rubbed against her spot. He smirked as he inserted his fingers into her. "AH!" she moaned. He kept this up for a several minutes until she climax.

Oshawott chuckled darkly and licked a little of her cum off his left paw before presenting it to her, making her lick off and savor her own juices. Snivy shook her head, giggling, "Yeah, and I really show my submissive side, right~?" She winked at Oshawott who agreed, "Yup, I gotta say, you sounded really sexy there~..." Oshawott then places his cock to her entrance and started to push it in. Snivy groaned while Oshwatt was blown away at the hot feeling. Soon he reach her hymen and push harder, pushing past it. Snivy bit her lip as she felt it tear. Seeing this, he nuzzles her chin to calm her down. Slowly the pain faded away. He then move back a bit and thrust forward slowly. He gasped at how hot it felt.

Snivy shudders from the pleasure she's feeling as her pussy widens to his shaft. The feeling of her pussy made him go faster. She was impress by his strength, considering he's at a type disadvantage to her. Feeling good by the pleasurable feeling, she cries, "Please, p-please go harder." He grinned and began to push harder, though he was surprised because he had never seen nor heard Snivy sounding so submissive. 'I like this.' he grinned in his mind. Snivy shudders as their actions are bringing her to her limit. "Babe, I'm real close...!" Oshawott told her. "Me too!" she moaned. "Aah~...! Please! Cum in me, Oshy~!" she said almost pleadingly. "Gladly." The two share their climax they both had a intense orgasm. Snivy moaned at feeling full of his sperm.

The two started to get tired as they continue to embrace, "I love you Oshy~." "I love you too Snivy." Unknowingly to them, two pokemon were watching them through the crack in the doorway. "Aw." whispered Bayleef. "Looks like they did very well. Don't you agree?" Quilava said. "Yup." "Hey let's go to our room, their scene made me kinda frisky." he said with a grin. "Sure." The two leave for their rooms as the two sleeps in their room.

(A week later.)

Oshawott and snivy were splashing water at each other. "Having fun?" called Bayleef. The two smiles at seeing them at the lake. "What're you two doing here?" Snivy ask. "The reason we're here because we have some wonderful news to tell you. Bayleef?" he mentioned the grass type to finish. "I'm pregnant!" Snivy and Oshawott looked at them as they both said "Really?" "Yup." nodded Quilava. Oshawott looks at Snivy, "You know what this could mean?" "Maybe." "We could have kids ourselves, if you want." Oshawott said to her. That got Snivy to blush. "I like the sound of that." Then the two embraced and kiss.


	32. Evan(M Zoroark)X Caroline(F Ninetales)

Evan(M Zoroark)X Caroline(F Ninetales)

Evan has a crush on Caroline who always turns him down because she doesn't like his personality. Unwilling to give up, he uses one dirty trick to get her.

* * *

A lone Ninetales was out walking through the forest. She was enjoying the peacefulness it radiates from it. Unknown to her, a figure watched her. A few trees off, a Zoroark was watching her in a hidden spot. This Zoroark was called Evan. He was watching the Ninetales, Caroline ever since she left town on her walk. 'So beautiful.' Evan had a crush on Caroline for some time now.

Evan went out of his hiding place and ran towards her. Caroline heard running and turned her head. "Hey Caroline." he greeted her as he caught up. 'Oh great.' she sighed in her head. "How's it going?" he ask with a smile. "Fine." she replied turning her back on him. "Happy to hear. Me too." he said walking next to her. "What're you doing?" "Walking." she said flatly. Evan looks at her and ask. "Why you always act like this around me? I'm just trying to be kind." 'Time to lay it on him.' she thought facing him. Evan noticed a scowl on her face as she opens her mouth, "You're too annoying." "Huh?" "I hate that annoying and outgoing personality of yours. It gets on my nerves." Caroline said looking in his eyes.

Evan stepped back as Caroline turned away from him, he was shocked beyond words at what he was told. Caroline then began walking away form him. "I can't just let her go like this, she's amazing." he said to himself. He followed after her while mulling over a plan. "I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." he said with a grin. Soon she stopped near some dense bushes. "Hey Caroline." Evan said catching up to her. "What?" she growled. "Remember the time you fell in the river and your fur was messed up?" he ask with a grin. "Yeah, why?" "It would be kinda enbarrassing if some pokemon were to find out." "Is that suppose to be blackmail?" scoffed Caroline. "I mean, if you want that to be known in town..." he said with a smirk. She gritted her teeth at the grinning pokemon. "Well?" "What do you want?" He smiles, "Just a little fun, that's all." "Oh?" "You are very pretty Caroline." he said to her.

Caroline groans at the idea, but doesn't look like she has a choice. "Fine." she relented. Caroline sighs as she lays down on her back. Evan stared at her form, her golden fur and slim body was beautiful and he smiled as he approach her. Caroline gritted her teeth as Evan trailed his claws down her body. While this, she was actually nervous because she was a virgin. "Let's get this over with." she said as she spreads her legs.

Evan licked his lips with a grin. He went towards her and position himself near her clit. "This might hurt." She huffed, but was shivering a bit for the upcoming event. He lined the tip up before sliding forward. Caroline grunted as it starts to enter her virgin pussy. "Wow!" groaned Evan. He touch her hymen and stop for a moment. Evan blushed a bit as he then starts to push against her hymen. Caroline bit her lip as he got through. While this, he kept it gentle despite he's the one blackmailing her to this. The pain slowly died down and she relaxed.

Evan starts to thrust back and forth into her, keeping a steady pace. Caroline was stunned at how much odd it felt then when she would use her paws. 'He's so annoying with his easygoing personallity, but I can't help but admit he is good at this.' Caroline thought as a moan escape her lips. "Someone likes this." grinned Evan. Caroline blushes and looks away from him as he slowly quickens his pace. "Fuck you're tight." he groaned. "Of course I'm tight idiot." she got out. Evan grinned and reached up to tweak one of her nipples. She gasp loudly at the actions as she squeezes around his length. "Someone likes this." She opens her mouth to speak, but a moan comes out. That's when he started to go faster. Caroline shudders as her breaths increase from the thrust.

The illusion foxe's actions was bringing her to her limit as she hugs around him. "Gonna cum." he groaned out. Caroline shudders and moans as she spray her juices on his shaft. Evan groaned as his dick started to twitch. They both shudders as Evan's seed starts flowing into her. Once it stopped, he laid on her stomach. She blushes as she feels his fur on her own. "How was it?" "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she told him. "Good to hear." he grinned.

The two rested for a bit before Evan pulls out. "Anything to say?" "Your Easygoing happy go lucky personality still annoys me." she started. "But I say you certainly are good at what counts." she finishes. He grinned hearing that. "So you think we could go out?" he ask hopefully. Caroline mulled it over. "I suppose I could give you a chance." "Sweet!" "But try to be a little more mature about this okay?" "Sure thing." He hugs her afterwards which shock her at first, but then she wrap her arms around him as well, planning to give him a chance at the relationship.

* * *

To Cool loon, it's okay, but I need a pokemon to replace the human. Thank you.


	33. Drake, Jess, Rouge, and Alice

Drake, Jess, Rouge, and Alice

The four rulers of different lands meet up and discuss about making a unity of the four kingdoms.

* * *

We find ourselves in a castle in the middle of a thick forest. In the castle meeting area, four pokemon was gathered around a round table. There was a red Gyarados, Milotic, Serperior, and Arbok. They're having a meeting involving their kingdoms.

"Thank you all for coming here." Drake the red Gyarados greeted them. "Why have you called us here?" asked Jess the Milotic. "As you all know, we each have our kingdoms with their own specialties." he started. "We're aware of this." spoke the Serperior named Alice. "But apparently, I've been receiving request from you three that you like to combine the four kingdoms into one unity. Am I right?" "This is true." replied the Arbok Rogue. "I believe it's a good idea to do so. Now we need a way to do that, any suggestions?" "A contract?" suggested Jess. "Okay." he said considering the idea "A agreement?" Rouge offered. "Yes." "Well we need to form the kingdoms together, so I have one idea to go with it." Alice spoke. "And that is?" asked Rogue. "We need to put our 4 bloodlines and convert it into one bloodline" Alice answers. "Wait, you don't mean..." "The queens need to get pregnant by each kingdom bloodline." Alice finished with a blush. "Exactly." spoke Drake. "Really? I was just offering ideas." Alice said looking embarrassed. "Well I believe something like that is what we need. Anyone in disagreement?" Drake ask the others. Alice and Rogue were silent. "Okay then." Drake said settling it.

Alice slithered over to Drake. "Well, since it was my idea, I'll be first to go along." Alice said with a blush. Alice stood a full two feet shorten then drake as she looks at the water dragon. She went ahead and lightly licked the corner of his mouth. Drake made a low sound from her tongue licking her. Soon their lips met. Rouge and Jess were blushing as the two started kissing each other. "Should we do that?" asked Jess. "W-well, be do want a merger with the four kingdoms so I think we should." Rogue slithered over and pulled Jess closer. Jess shudders from feeling Rogue's scales on her own as their bodies touch each other. He grinned before capturing her lips. Jess's face turns red from the kiss, but before she can even think, she started to kiss back.

Pretty soon both pairs were getting into the mood fast. The males cocks were hard and the females folds were wet. The Males wrap around their females till their shafts were lined up. "This might hurt." warned Drake. Alice nods and took a deep breath. Drake started to push into her. She bit her lip as the tip slowly went in. The tip touched her hymen. Drake looks at Alice to see her nod her head. Soon he started to push forward. Alice cried out as intense pain rippled through her. Drake stayed still as she tried to get use to it. Soon Alice takes a breath as she recovers from the pain. He nodded and he pulled back before going forward. Drake kept rubbing his head to hers as they kept moaning.

Rouge went and kissed her fiercely as he lines up with her pussy. Jess could only moan as he rubbed his shaft against her lips. Rouge started pressing it against her folds. "So tight." he groaned. Jess shudders and moans out loudly at the penetration. Rogue pulled back before slamming back inside. Jess moans out in pleasure as she rubs her body to rouge's. The serpents kept up for some time, each reaching close to their limit. "I'm not gonna hold it in." groaned Rogue. With what, he hisses out loudly with Jess feeling her body getting filled. She moaned at feeling the sperm fill her womb. It kept up for a little while until he starts to finally let up.

At the same time, Drake and Alice cries out as well, reaching their climaxes. Soon he filled her womb up as well. Drake looks at Alice, "Think you can take two?" "Maybe." Drake smiles and looks at Rouge "Up for a little three way?" "Bring it." grinned the Arbok. She slips out of Jess and approaches the two. Drake held Alice up as Rogue rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy. He started to push in as Drake did too. Alice cried out at the feeling of another cock in her. The two slide into her slowly to make sure she wasn't hurt. "So tight." groaned Rogue. "You..You both are inside me. So thick." Alice moans out as she squeezes around their length. "I can barely move." grunted Drake. Despite this, he tries to go up and down in her. Alice moaned at feeling her pussy getting stuffed.

The two squeezes around her body as they thrust into her in a steadily increasing pace. "I'm gonna lose it." groaned Rogue. The two thrust harder and faster into her as they were close to their second orgasm. "Get ready." warned Drake. Then the two growled out as they began to fill her with their seed. Alice had her mouth open in a silent moan at feeling more sperm inside her. Her belly starts to bulge out from the amount. Drake and Rogue slid out as she laid on the two look at Jess and smiled as they headed towards her.

(Two hours later.)

The four were laying on the ground panting from the long sex. "Wow..." panted Rogue. The females had cum leaking out of their holes and both have bulging bellies. "I think it worked." spoke Drake. "It'll probably be a few months until we're pregnant and they'll be born." Alice said to them rubbing her stomach. "So...much." panted Jess. Drake looks at the three and said, "We should do this more often." "Definitely." grinned Rogue. The females nodded as well as they take a moment to recover before heading off to their kingdoms.


	34. Team Charm

Team Charm

A exploration team explores a ruins to find the mysterious mega stones that help pokemon reach further power, but they also stumble into something more.

* * *

Stone ruins and collapsed walls surrounded the area of the ruins. Three pokemon trekked past them and down a long flight of stairs. There on a pedestal was a large mirror. One of the members, the leader Lopunny, walk towards the mirror. "Be careful." spoke another member, who was a Gardevoir. "The only thing here is this big mirror." Lopunny said looking around then at her reflection. "Are you sure this is where you heard the mega stones were located?" she ask the third member, Medicham. "Yes, the info said they were located in this chamber." Lopunny thinks about it while looking at the mirror. Gardevoir and Medicham walked till they're next to her in front of the mirror.

When they're all in front of the mirror, the reflection started to change. Each one now stared at the mega form of their species. "What?" they said to the reflections as they're shinys as well. They stared in shock as their reflections move on their own and started to push through the mirror. Before team charm can do anything, the arms grabbed them and pulled them in the mirror.

The three open their eyes to see that their some kind of distorted dimension. "Where are we?" asked the Lopunny. "I don't know." Gardevoir said trying to say calm. Then the doppelgangers appear masturbating until their cocks appear out of their pussys. Each of the girls blushed at the sight of the throbbing cocks. The Medicham and Gardevoir clones went and charged at their originals. Both jumped back as Lopunny ran from her own. The real one's trying to use their psychic powers against them, but their's are more stronger. Soon the copies had them restrained. Lopunny gasp at the scene, "Hold on!" she tries to go after them. But she tripped up by her counterpart.

Lopunny was grabbed from behind as she watches her friends/teammates being penetrated by their clones. Gardevoir gritted her teeth as her clone gripped her hips while fucking her doggy style, while Medicham was on her back with the clone thrusting and groping her breast. Lopunny looked up as her clone licked her lips. The clone moved her original's arms so they were hanged up by her long ears, her legs were spread apart by her arms and her big fluffy ears were held in her counterpart's back-embrace as she moves her fingers to massage Lopunny's pussy. Lopunny tried to drown it out, but the feeling of her clone's fingers between her legs was hard to ignore.

The Lopunny clone smiles at the original's face. "Why are you three here? What do you want?" it ask in a calm and young voice. "W-We came here for stones." moaned Lopunny. "Ohh...Why?" she ask nibbling Lopunny's neck. "T-T-to get stronger!" cried out Lopunny. "Are strong enough to help your friends?" She looked at them who have came and are filled with their counterparts' cum. Lopunny was stunned and began to feel her clone's cock rub against her pussy. Lopunny breathes in and out deeply, near to her orgasm as she looks at the sexually exhausted Gardevoir and Medicham, and then loudly moans out, "Yes, I am... Oh... Ah... I'm cumming~!" And she came. Her clone held her up and licked her fingers clean.

"How sweet. Let's have more fun." She said turning her around so they were face to face. She positioned so Lopunny was on four legs with the clone's cock under her pussy. "B-but I'm a virgin." spoke Lopunny. "It'll be okay. You'll enjoy it." the clone said as she started to push Lopunny down. Lopunny saw the tip slowly push in and bit her lip. The clone hit the hymen and let her prepare a bit before pushing against it. Lopunnny gasped as she felt the tip get through.

The other two clones watched the scene and smirked, wanting more fun. They looked at the originals to see they're quite exhausted so they decided to go with the Lopunny. So they bind Gardevoir and Medicham together with glowing pink psychic rope. The two were in an unflattering position, making them look like they're having tribadism. Lopunny panted as her clone got have her cock inside. Her view turn into the clone Gardevoir in front if her holding her cock in front of Lopunny. Lopunny soon found the cock sliding into her mouth. She blushes as she can taste the meat in her mouth. Lopunny then feels paws on her ass as she turns to see the Medicham clone behind her. She grinned before pushing the tip into Lopunny's ass. Lopunny let out a moan from the penetration as the clone even started leaning down, groping her breast while pressing her own on Lopunny's back. "T-Too big!" moaned Lopunny around the cock in her mouth. "Aw but it looks like you're enjoying yourself." Lopunny clone said teasingly. Lopunny moaned as she felt each one thrust faster.

The original Gardevoir and Medicham look at their leader's/friend's situation, seemingly sexually helpless to save her. Gardevoir tried to help escape their bondage, but every movement she makes causes her pussy to grinded against Medicham, which they moan from it. Medicham has a odd expression on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Gardevoir. "There's something inside my womb. Can you feel it too?" asked Medicham. Gardevoir took a moment and then felt something as well, so she nods. Feeling concerned they they're pregnant, they checked to see if it's true. They both gasped at feeling that they were. Also with that, they also feel some strange power radiating from the area. Soon the two glow into a bright rainbow-ish light. Lopunny saw this from her position. The light faded and she gasp as she sees her two friends in their mega forms. 'W-What?' she thought. They look at each other to see that the other has changed. "W-W-We mega-evolved." gasped Gardevoir.

Medicham was wide mouthed at the scene as well as the increased power she feels. With this, they were able to break out of their bondage. The two headed off to the group as all three clones had their climax. Lopunny gasped as she felt all her holes get filled. The copies all collapsed on the floor but Lopunny was still on all fours as she glowed a rainbow-ish light and Mega Evolved into her own Mega version. "Wow." she gasped. Lopunny looked over herself in her mega form, but then the area around them starts to shake. "What's going on?" asked Lopunny. All the sudden, all three collapsed as the dimension distorts around them.

They all woke up in their regular forms outside the dungeon. "Did...that really happen?" asked Lopunny. The other two shrug their heads as they all felt something in their wombs. "Did we get knocked up?" asked Medicham. "Maybe, but I feel something else inside. Something round." Gardevoir said. "Like?" "A small sphere of some kind." she said as she tries to push it out. As she does this, the other two had a same feeling as well. "Same here." groaned Medicham. The three tried pushing it outwards until something popped out of them. The three cleaned the liquid off and gasped as the picked up their own mega stones. "Mega Stones?!" gasped Lopunny. "How they got in us? On second thought, I don't think I wanna know." Medicham said. "Well, we got them so it's a successful mission, and it was fun to be honest." Lopunny said. "So home?" asked Gardevoir. "Let's head to the hot springs before we head home. I can use a soak." Lopunny said. "Good idea." The three friends smiled and headed off to the hot spring.


	35. (M)Totodile X (F)Chikorita

male Totodile and a female Chikorita

A Totodile was swimming in the river as he saw a beautiful Chikorita smelling a flower.

* * *

He looks at the chikorita's body as they talk. 'So warm looking.' Totodile thought. He felt himself blushing as he found the grass type pretty. "Why's your face red?" she asked. Totodile heard her voice and snapped from his thoughts as he shakes his head. "Just a little warm." "You sure? It's not very hot here." she pointed out. "Probably the water." "I took a drink from it recently, it was cool." she said. The water type sighs as he had no other things to say, so he decides to tell her the truth. "Actually, I came over cause I saw you." "And as we were talking, I found you pretty." Chikorita blushed at hearing that. "You think I'm pretty?" she ask with a blush as well. He nodded.

She smiles and move to him so she's nuzzling his head. He blushed at her move. "No one complimented me like that before." "I'm shocked." Chikorita looks at him. "At what?" "No one did that before." Chikorita looks at him in confusion. "Compliment you." She blushes at the words. "Thank you for that. I need to repay you somehow." "Oh you don't need to do that." "Yes I do. Whatever you like." He blushed as he started to think up a few things. She wait patiently as he thinks.

"I have one." he said. "What is it?" she ask him. "Mating." Chikorita blush a bit from the idea of mating, she shifts side to side nervously. "Sorry, it was stupid." "N-no it's not that. It's just... I never mated with anyone before." she admitted "Neither have I." They both blush a bit before Chikorita said. "How you want to do this?" "Not sure." Chikorita then decided to turn around and spread her legs to he can see her vagina and anus.

He blushed and couldn't help but poke her vagina. She yelp as the claw poked her folds, sending a tingle through her body. "So warm." he muttered rubbing the folds. Chikorita moans out softly as he rubs the folds softly. "C-can you go on now?" she ask him. He nodded as his own cock stood erect. He climb over her so he's on her back with his cock near her entrance. "Please be gentle with me?" she said softly. "I will." he nodded before moving forward. Chikorita feels the tip touching her before it starts to slide into her. She bit her lip as it easily pushed through her hymen.

Tears start to form in her eyes as the pain spreads around her. He stayed still at seeing the blood. She recovers a bit as she turns to him. "It's okay. You can continue again." He nodded and started to slowly move back and forth. Chikorita let out a soft moan as the pleasure slowly increases. "So hot." he grunted. Chikorita nods as she murrs out. "You're so thick." He blushed before going faster. She releases vines to wrap around him in a hug. He took that as a sign to go faster.

Soon she feels him going deeper and she grips around his shaft more as she moans louder. "Harder!" With that Totodile grip her shoulders and thrust harder in her, slowly getting close to his climax. "Don't stop!" she moaned. He goes harder and faster as his cock twitches in her. "Inside!" He nods and release his seed inside her womb. Both cried out in bliss at the feeling. Totodile lay on the ground after exiting out of him. "So much." panted Chikorita. She lays next to him as she ask, "How was it?" "Awesome." Chikorita smiles as she went to nuzzle his head again, just for him to kiss her when she got close. She was stunned and had a bright blush on her face. Totodile shares the same blush as he kisses her tenderly.

Soon they both pulled back. "Would like to do this again sometime?" he ask her tiredly. "Uh huh." she nodded. The two embrace into a hug as they close their eyes for a nap.

* * *

Sorry that I have been updating less often. I recently started working and it took out a lot in me. I'll try to put up more as soon as possible.


	36. (M)Pancham X (M)Chespin

(M)Pancham X (M)Chespin

Pancham and Chespin have been rivals since the day Serena caught Pancham. They're usually fighting with each other, though one fight leads to something rather different when they find themselves aroused.

* * *

Two trainers were walking down a path together. These two were Serena and Clemont. The two were traveling together with their pokemon walking next to them. A Pancham and Chespin. "So what you want to do?" Clemont ask. "Not sure." replied Serena. Clemont look up to the sky. "The sky is beautiful. How about we camp out?" "Sounds good." nodded Serena.

The two started setting up camp as their pokemon gave each other stares. "Get out of my face." growled the Pancham. "You first." Chespin replied back with a growl of his own. "Make me." The grass type then lunges at the dark/fighting type. Pancham was ready and caught Chespin. He threw him over him as he used the grass type's momentum. Chespin though was stubborn and tackled him. The two became rivals ever since their respected trainers caught them. They'd fight whenever they glared at the other.

The two were rolling around in the grass as they fight. "Give up!" growled Pancham. "Never!" Chespin fired back as he bit Pancham's arm. "Ah!" cried Pancham. This cause the dark type to kick Chespin off him. Chespin fell on his back as Pancham jumped on him.

He stares into his eyes as Chespin tries to get him off himself. As they fought, Chespin felt something poking him. "What's that?" He looks down to see what it was and he gasp. Pancham was sporting an erection. He could't believe it and as he looked, he also noticed he was sporting one as well. "W-what the?" Chespin got out. "You got hard!" spoke Pancham. "I can say the same for you!" Chespin said to him.

Chespin looks at him nervously at him. They need to do something. "I bet I can screw you better." He turn to see Pancham smirking at him, "What?" chespin ask. "I can fuck you easy and not even cum. You though would cum from each thrust." "Yeah right! You wouldn't last 10 seconds before you get off!" he fired back. "Is that a challenge?" "We'll have a test to see who can hold on before one climax. The winner takes the loser's virginity. Deal?" he said confidently. "It's on." grinned Pancham.

He looks at the camp the trainers finished and decide to lead him to a secluded area so they wouldn't watch them. After getting away, Pancham gabbed Chespin and made him get on his knees. Chespin was surprised at the sudden movements. "Suck." growled Pancham. Chespin thought about letting him fall for it, but he wasn't like that. "Actually you lose if you climax." "Good point." grinned Pancham before pushing Chespin on his back and grabbing a hold of his cock. "Ahh!" he said as he feels his hands rubbing his shaft. "Let's try this." Pancham moved forward and started licking the underside. Chespin was concern as to how to fight back. He let out a moan as Pancham began to suck on the tip.

'That's it. I can't lose to him!" Chespin then pushes him on his back. Before Pancham could stop him, Chespin started moving his mouth on top of his cock. Pancham shudders as he feels him sucking on his cock. He however, was stronger and flipped Chespin on his back and held his ass up before he started licking Chespin's anus. Chespin flinches at the feeling of his tongue licking at his hole. Pancham pulled back and began to stuff two of his claws into the hole.

Thinking quick, he sprouts two vines from him and have one wrap around the small panda's penis. Pancham groaned as Chespin moved the vine up and down. Pancham groaned, but started going faster as he licked and fingered Chespin's ass. He uses his second vine to move around and rub between Pancham's ass cheeks. Chespin tries to focus his mind away from pleasure as he lengthens his vines so he can rub his balls as well.

Pancham groaned, but saw Chespin's cock start to twitch. Chespin gets worried and he tries to double his effort, but his efforts though weren't enough as he cried out as his dick twitched and spray over his face.

Chespin pants as his seed drips off his face. "I win." grinned Pancham. Chespin groans, but lowers his head in defeat and sigh. "Yeah, you win." "Now let's see how your ass feels." grinned Pancham rubbing his erect cock. Pancham set his ass down before he prodded the tip against the anus.

Chespin prepares himself for this as he takes a deep breath. Pancham moved forward and groaned at how tight it was. Chespin winces out as Pancham's cock enters him, taking his virginity.

"So tight." groaned the panda pokemon. Chespin moans in response of his words as he feels full. "How does it feel?" grinned Pancham. Chespin shudders a bit as he said. "It's actually very good." "Then how about this!"

Pancham gripped Chespin's hips as he started going rougher. Chespin gasp at the sudden actions as his cock flops. "Man, you just love this." chuckled Pancham. Chespin groans, he does like it he admit it. Not as much as he thinks though.

"Now let's see how this feels." Pancham reached down and began rubbing Chespin's cock. He gasp at the grip as Pancham pumps him. "How does this feel?" Pancham ask him. Chespin keeps quiet as he pants in pleasure a bit. "I think you're starting to tighten up." grinned Pancham. Chespin looks at him with a red face. "I guess I am."

Pancham kept going before groaning as he started cumming in Chespin's ass. The two pant as they recover from the actions. "Told you I was better." Chespin looks at him. "For now at least, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Chespin said to him. "We'll see."

Chespin gets up and head back to camp with Pancham. "You're alright." "And you're ass is tight." "Just wait till you're at the receiving end." he teases. "Not gonna happen." "We'll see." with that, they reach the camp and rest for the night with their trainers.

* * *

I'll be taking a break from Poke and Digipartners to work on my Persona 5 Fanfic. Will come back after I reach 12 chapters.


	37. M Tyhlosion X F Blaziken

M Tyhlosion X F Blaziken, Anthro

Summary: After ending a match at a draw, two rivals decide to end a year long rivalry and release some sexual frustration on each other.

* * *

Two strong Flamethrowers clashes against one another from two fire types. They been having at it for years now, the two fighting at the best of their abilities. The cause of these moves was from a male Tyhlosion and female Blaziken. The Typhlosian uses flamethrower and the Blaziken uses fire spin. The two attacks clashed head on as both fighters battle their hardest. The two pant as the fatigue is getting to them both, but they refused to let up. Typhlosion went and uses flare blitz while the Blaziken uses flare kick. The collision caused a large explosion.

The explosion knocks them back as they fell to the ground. "Not...yet." panted the Typhlosion. He tries to get up again, but his muscles won't let him. The Blaziken grinned, but couldn't move. "No... Not yet!" she grunted. "Admit it. I won." growled the other fire type. "You're in no better state than I'm in!" Blaziken calls out to him. "I got plenty of spirit left!" he boast. "Oh yeah, then why you're still lying on the ground?!" "I could ask you the same question! But I won't since I'm the better man!"

Blaziken groans as neither of them are able to continue fighting, "Let's call it a draw." "Heh, scared ya lost." "None of us can get up, how can we fight?" "Good point." he said as he struggles to get back on his feet. The Blaziken tried to follow his lead. The two are hunched out in pain from the battle.

She felt that this whole rivalry as been so long, she could change this outcome. "Let's settle this a different way?" The Typlosion looks at her curious, "What do you mean?" "I know how we can end this rivalry." "Oh? How can we end it?" he ask."Endurance.""Endurance?" he ask her. "Whoever can out last the other one wins." "But we already battle, I don't think I can go for another round." Typhlosion noted. "Chicken." grinned the Blaziken. Typhlosion scowls at the words. "I am no chicken! All right, what you got?"

The Blaziken grinned before spreading her legs. Typhlosion blushes as the bird fire type shows her pussy to him. "Well?" she asked. He goes to her as he realize what she meant. Seeing her pink folds made his pink member stand at attention. He went down over her as they lay in a missionary position. "I'm waiting." With that, he lined his cock up to her entranced and thrust in quick. "Ah." The typhlosion groans as he feels the warm, tight feeling of the Blaziken's pussy as he pulls out and thrust back in. The Blaziken moaned a little at how thick and large his cock was. "Too big for ya?" "Hardly." she retorts He smirks. "Then can you handle this?" he then started thrusting harder and faster in her. The Blaziken let out a gasp at how much energy he had to pick up this speed.

He felt her wrap her arms around him as he thrust into her. She grips around her cock with her vaginal muscles. "Don't stop." she got out. He grunts as he keeps going, lifting her up into a sitting position. "AHH!" she moaned moving her hips against his own. He groans loud as he can feel his limit slowly growing in him. The Blaziken noticed as she felt his dick start to twitch. He growls out as he starts to feel his seed come out and spill in her pussy. He held her down before growling out as his seed shot into her. She moans out at the feeling as she reaches her climax as well. Her juices sprayed onto his lap.

The two start panting as the two lay down to rest from their actions. "How was that?" Typhlosion looks at the Blaziken. "You were impressive." "You were pretty decent yourself." He smiles as he helps her up to her feet. "You like to try our endurance test again sometime." Typhlosion ask her with a smile. "Count on it." The two smile at the through of things they could be doing in the future.

* * *

I'll be adding a couple of chapter in for a break, then I'll head back to persona 5.


	38. Jackal(M Ampharos)X Alice(F Monferno)

Jackal(M Ampharos)X Alice (F Monferno)

A brother and sister shares feelings deeper than familial kind to each other, but both are too scared to admit it to the other. During the camping trip however, the two finally confess, and it leads to a intimate moment.

* * *

The sun was shining through a window as a young Ampharos was sorting things through his pack. He needed to get everything ready for a camping trip. Jackal got sleeping bags, some food, change of clothes, and a fold-able tent. "That's everything."

As he leaves his room, someone was outside. It was a Monferno with a matching pack. "Hi Jackal. Ready to go?" she ask. "Yup." The Monferno, Alice smiles and walk down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, we're heading out camping." "Be careful!" called their mom.

They nod as they leave home and head to the forest. All the while Jackal looked at Alice's ass. He smiled at the tone cheeks she has. He quickly looked away though with a guilty look. 'What am I thinking? My own sister? Cut it out!' he scolded himself as he walks.

All the while Alice looked at him in the corner of her eye. Noticing he's in a lot of thought. 'What's on his mind?' She also look over the Electric types body. 'It looks so comfy.' She thought as she admire her brother's fur. 'I could sleep on it forever.' She began even daydreaming the scene, but then snap out of it. 'What are you thinking?! You can't be thinking that about your brother!' she thought as they reached the forest. "I'll get the tent set up." spoke Jackal. "I'll get the water." Alice said. With that, the two spread out.

Jackal was getting the fold-able tent out and started spreading it out as Alice was getting water with the buckets. The sky was filled with bird type music as they think about the fun times they'll have. Like swimming together, stargazing at night, sleeping in the same tent, cuddling each other for warmth, trailing their hands across the other, nuzzling each other softly, kissing each other, their hands reaching for the other's-They shook their heads at that. 'This is ridiculous! Why am I thinking this?' they both thought. Sighing, they went back to their task.

Soon they met back up. "Alice how it went?" Jackal ask. "Pretty easy." she responded. "Glad to hear. So was my work." He said showing the campsite. "Great work." smiled Alice. The two embrace each other into a hug. Both not wanting to break it. Though Jackal does so after a little while. "So what are you up for? "Not sure." she shrugs her shoulder. "Come on, what you like to do? Anything that pops to your head." he said reassuringly. "Maybe fishing?" she offered. He takes out 2 fishing rods. "Fishing it is." Both took one as they walked to the stream.

When they stop, he applied baits for both of them and they set them in the water. Now they waited. After a little while, the silence was getting to Jackal. He looks at Alice to see how she's doing. She was calm and relaxed while holding the pole loosely. He moves near her. "Make sure you hold on tight just in case." "I know." He smiles at the words. "Doing good." "Thanks." Alice gave him a sweet smile that always get him to blush. "Such a cute smile." he said. That made her own face blush. "T-thank you. You're quite handsome yourself." she told him. Now he felt his own face turn bright crimson.

The two were feeling warm all of the sudden. Jackal turns to Alice. "Uh... Alice? I think I need to talk to you." he said shakily. "Me too." she admitted. They take their rods and headed back to camp. When they arrived, Jackal turns to him, "Have you been feeling a little embarrassed about whenever I complimented you?" "Yes, you?" "Yeah me too. When you called me handsome, I felt my cheeks turning red." "I liked it when you called me cute." Jackal smiles at her, but then felt his heart lighten. "It's weird, we're family, but I feel something inside me." he closes his eyes as he finishes. "Me too." she smiled. "But I don't know what it is." he said, unaware of his sister slowly coming closer. "I might know." He opens his eyes, "You do?" but then was surprised at seeing Alice is close to him. "Yes." she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

Jackal was shocked at the action, but was shocked even more at the fact he hugged her as well. Alice moaned and hugged him back. Jackal moans as well, but then pull back, "W-where did that come from?" "I went with my gut." "I see, then it's true." he admit. Alice looks at him when he said tha as he adds, "We're in love... with each other." "I like it." she said with a smile. Jackal smiles. "I like it as well." he then went and kiss her again. She eagerly pulled him closer while returning it.

Jackal looks at her as she tightens their hug. Seeing this, he picks her up. She blushed at feeling him hold her like this. He separates a bit. "It seems you like cuddling." "Can you blame me?" Jackal smiles. "I don't know why?" he teasingly mocks confusion. "Your fur." He smiles as he brought her closer too him. "I'll be happy to give you that." Alice smiled and rubbed her head against his chest.

Jackal can feel himself getting hard as they continue cuddling. 'Oh boy.' he thought. "I think we should stop now." "Why?" "W..Well you see... I kinda..." he said shakily. "You're a virgin?" "A-aren't you?" "Well, yeah.""I-I mean, I actually gotten hard. I need some time to calm down." "Oh really?" she purred. "Uh... yeah." Jackal said, getting nervous at her tone. "I better fixed that." she whispered. "Wh-what?"

She trailed a hand down his chest and between his legs. "A-Alice.." he whispered. She just grinned while rubbing his groin. "Ahh!" "Not bad." she grinned. Jackal blushes and started to moan a bit as he feels her sister's paws on his shaft. "Nice and big." Jackal places his hand on her head and rubs it softly. "What are you going to do?" he ask her. " **Relieve** you of tension." "How so?" Alice then opens her mouth and take his cock in.

He gasped at what she just did. He found her mouth warm as he can hear sucking noises from her. He couldn't help but rub her head. Alice looks up at him and smiles, seeing he enjoyed it. So she starts licking around it more. He hissed at the feeling. After a moment, she moves off of it. Leaving the dick slick. "Why'd you stop?" "Well as I was doing this, I became wet myself." she said as Alice stands up, her slit dripping to prove her point. He stared at it in awe. "Alice, are you saying..." "Lick it." Jackal smiles at her as he lays her on the ground, going along with the feeling he has. He spread her legs to get a closer look.

He sees the pink folds and went forward and started licking. Alice gasped at feeling his tongue. Jackal murrs at the sweet taste of her pussy and started licking and kissing it softly. Alice moaned and squirmed from his tongue. He places his hands on her and feel around her body as he licks. She moaned as she started to move her hips against his tongue. She panted from how close she was.

Soon he separated from her, leaving her slit wet. "Do you want to move on?" he ask her. "Yes." she nodded. Jackal picks her up gently into a hug, bringing their bodies close. She shuddered at feeling his cock close against her snatch. "Once we go through with this, there's no going back." he warns her feeling her heat. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes. Take me." she begged. Jackal smiles as he starts to slowly push into her pussy. She bit her lip at feeling him move in. He push her downward slowly until his tip touch her hymen. She nodded her head before he kept going. He push down harder until he felt the hymen tore open for him.

She hissed while he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry! Should I stop?" he ask quickly in concern. "No, give me a minute." Jackal nods and wait for her, licking her forehead softly. "Ok, go ahead." Jackal hears this and started lifting her up and down along his shaft slowly and gently. "Ah!" she moaned. Jackal moans as well, "You're so warm inside Alice. I can feel your heat." he said in her ear. "Don't stop." He nods and kept pumping his cock in his sister's pussy.

Jackal moans out as move his hand so he can see her face. "You look so cute." he said blushing. "And you're so good." she moaned back. The two smiled as their faces came closer to each other. They closed their eyes before kissing. Jackal slips his tongue in her mouth and wrap around Alices as he increases his speed and strength in his thrusting. "Keep going!" she moaned. He nods and pants as he makes her bounce on his thick cock. "Keep moaning. I want to hear your sweet moans." he cries out. Alice shuddered at hearing that as she kept bouncing.

Jackal can feel his limit coming towards him, he briefly thought about pulling out, but sounded weird. "Alice, I need to cum in your pussy." he said to her. "W-What?" "I need to cum inside you." he said going faster. "B-but are you sure?" she asked moaning. Jackal looks at her as for what she meant by that. "I could get pregnant." "I-I know, but I still want to cum inside you." he said with a moan. "If you still don't want me too though, I'll pull out." he said to her kindly. Alice thought that over, she does care about him, and the fact he's giving her a choice means he does as well. "Go ahead." Jackal smiles as he went and kiss her deeply while moaning as he climax. Alice moaned at feeling the sperm.

Jackal lay down on the ground still inside and hugging Alice. "So hot." she moaned. Jackal hugs her deeply. "I like it too. Thank you for giving me your virginity." he said rubbing her head. "Thank you for giving me your sperm." The two share a loving kiss as he carries her to their tent.

4 months later.

Alice rubbed her belly with a smile. Near her, her brother was next to him rubbing it as well smiling. "What do you think? Boy or girl?" asked Alice. "I don't know. I'll be happy with either. No matter what happens though, I'm happy to be with you." he said warmly. The two siblings smile as Jackal climbs into her bed and embraces her gently and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

I'm back to adding to Poke/Digipartners. Sorry for the long wait.


	39. Male Nidorino X various M

Male Nidorino X various M

A lone Nidorino wonders what it's like to be a girl, so a Nidoqueen who heard about this offers him a helping hand.

* * *

We find ourselves at a regular daycare.

Multiple pokemon around are playing with each other, having fun.

All except for a lone Nidorino.

He was holding his hands together nervously.

He felt uncomfortable being here considering he wasn't like most Nidorino.

He's pretty shy and quiet most of the time.

But he also didn't feel like a true male.

Sure he looks it, but inside is different for him.

He always felt out of place among the males and felt jealous of the Nidorina.

"I wish I could know how it feels..." he said to himself

"Something wrong?" asked a female's voice in front of him.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he looks to see who it was

It was a Nidoqueen who looked concerned.

"Huh?"

"You look sad."

"Oh well, I was lost in thought." he answered.

"About what?"

He looks away for a moment and said. "Well I... um.. I feel like I'm different from all other Ninorinos." he admits.

"How so?"

"I feel more feminine."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm jealous of Nidorinas and I feel like I don't belong with Nidorinos." he answered.

"Do you feel weaker than them? Feel not as dominating as them?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Hmm, it's mating season around here. Do you feel like finding a girl isn't what you want?"

He nods his head.

"You want to be dominated by a male, don't you?" she grinned at seeing him blush a little.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna help you experience being a girl." grinned the Nidoqueen.

He then looks up to her, "Really? How?" he ask, sounding a little happy.

She smiled and pulled out a pink bow and tied it around his ear.

Nidorino looked and saw the bow, "Whoa!' he touches the cute bow.

"Now wait here. I'll be back with a friend." grinned the Nidoqueen walking over to the other side of the daycare.

He waits while looking in a lake at his face.

He looked up when he saw the Nidoqueen come back with a large Nidoking beside her.

Nidorino looks shocked at seeing his further evolved pokemon of himself.

"This him?" asked the Nidoking turning to his female counterpart.

"Yes. He's the one." she answers.

"Not bad." grinned the ground and poison type looking over the Nidorino.

Nidorino blushes at the pokemon's eyes looking him over.

"I think I can make it work." he nodded.

"What work?" he ask confused.

"I told him he'd be teaching you what it's like to be on the bottom." purred the Nidoqueen as she rubbed the Nidoking's crotch.

"B-but I don't know if I can take him. he's big." he shivers.

"That's why I'll help." grinned Nidoqueen as she began to lick the sides of Nidoking's cock.

Nidorino blushes as Nidoking groans in pleasure.

His cock started to get bigger and harder while Nidorino stared at the huge cock.

He walks to it and starts to rub the shaft.

He was stunned at how warm it was and how it pulsed in his hand.

His face started to blush as he rubs it more.

"Not bad." grinned the Nidoking.

Nidorino smiles as he continues rubbing.

"Alright, bend over." ordered the Nidoqueen.

Nidorino shudders. "I don't know, it's still big."

"Trust me." she grinned.

But he stands there nervous about it.

The Nidoqueen sighed and made him bend over a small fence before she spread his ass and began lapping at his anus.

He gasp and blushes as he feels her tongue licking around his hole, feeling ticklish from it.

The Nidoqueen pulled back with a grin. "There. All lubed up."

Nidorino shivers, but stayed in the position as she said that.

The Nidoking rubbed his tip against the anus before pushing forward.

Nidorino wince and moan out as the tip spreads his hole open for the cock to enter him.

"Fuck! Too tight." grunted the Nidoking.

Nidorino looks up to see him over him as he take quick breaths.

The Nidoqueen got down near his hard cock and began licking it to help him relax.

Nidorino gasp at the actions and moans in pleasure at the licking and fucking.

The Nidoking managed to slide half his cock inside as the Nidorino managed to loosen up a little.

The smaller poison type blushes and tries to push back to his shaft.

"Nice and snug." grunted the Nidoking as he began to move back and forth.

"You're so big." he said lustfully as he feels his ass widen and spread around his shaft.

"This is the tightest ass I've ever fucked." he growled going in deeper.

Nidorino let out a loud moan as he's pumped in all the way.

The Nidoqueen kept sucking his dick while his ass was filled.

The larger poison type smirk as he listens to the moans from he preevolved form.

"He sure does sound like a bitch in heat."

"Is this who you really are? A slut who wants to be dominated?"

"Yes! Oh Arceus yes!" he moaned.

He smiles wider as he increases his pace.

"Gonna cum." he grunted.

Nidorino shudders and groans as all this causes him to climax as well.

The Nidoqueen eagerly swallowed his cum.

He starts to pant, but he gets out quickly from the Nidoking continues pumping.

Nidoking let out a growl as he reaches his limit.

He buried himself inside the Nidorino before he started cumming.

Nidorino shudders as his thick cum starts spewing into his ass.

The Nidoking stayed inside for a little bit.

Nidorino pants and drools as he feels full from his cock.

"How'd it feel?" grinned the Nidoqueen.

Nidorino pants as he says. "It was amazing! Wonderful!"

Getting a smile, nidoqueen said, "Wait here." and leaves for a bit.

The Nidorino took the chance to catch his breath.

Nidoking backs away, slipping out of Nidorino's ass.

His extra sperm dripped from the gaping anus.

"That was amazing!" he repeated.

Nidoqueen came back with two pokemon this time.

One a Machop, the other a Houndour.

"H..Hi." Nidorino said shyly.

"I told them they could have some fun with you." grinned the Nidoqueen.

"What are you two interested in?" he ask with a wink.

"Having a piece of that sweet ass." grinned the Machop as they both stared at his gaping anus.

Nidorino moves his hand to feel his anus. 'Can I take them both?'

"Come on. Some females take numerous cocks in mating season." purred the Nidoqueen.

"I suppose I can take them. So think you two big boys can satisfy me?" he ask lustfully at the two.

"Try and stop us." grinned the Houndour.

He playfully tries to escape their pursuit. Not going to be easy this time.

He started lightly running with the two chuckling before running after him.

The two caught up with him and stood in between him.

"Oh no." mocked the Nidorino in fake distress with a grin.

The Houndour in front of him approaches him, a wide grin on his face.

The Machop held his arms from behind with a grin.

"N-No! Let me go!"

"Nope." grinned the fighting type before rubbing his length against the Nidorino's anus.

He flinches a bit as the duel type finally reach him. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Wreck that ass." growled the Houndour rubbing his tip against the anus.

Nidorino was sandwiched between the two as the rub their cocks rub each others at his cheeks.

Slowly they started to push into his gaping anus.

Nidorino moans out as both their cocks enter him, stretching his anus.

"Fuck! Tight!" groaned the Machop.

"It seems he's quite new to this." Houndour spoke.

"Then we better loosen him up." grinned the Machop.

The two thrust one after the other, going in and out of the Nidorino.

All the while he felt his mind going blank.

His tongue hangs out of his mouth as his mind was swimming in pleasure.

"Damn. I could get use to this." grunted the Houndour.

The Nidorino was moaning and drooling as he clamps his muscles around their cocks. "I need more. Go rougher with me!" he begs them.

"He said it." grinned the Machop before they started getting rougher.

The poison type moans louder from it as he push back to their thrust.

Nido's cock bounce from the force as it leaks precum.

"Take it!" growled the Houndour before cumming.

Nidorino moans out as his hot seed fills his anal tunnel to his stomach.

Machop grunted before cumming as well.

He then feels the other one climax as well, soon his belly was bloated from the amount.

He cried out as the two pulled out from his anus.

He collapses onto the ground.

"So, how was it?" grinned the Nidoqueen.

Nidorino pants as he says "It... was...wonderful!"

He got up shakily, seed spilling out of his ass.

"So I guess you want the ribbon back huh?"

"Maybe later. I see some more fun." he purred seeing a Machamp walk into the daycare.

"Huh?" he said looking at where she was looking.

Seeing the large fighting type, he smiles lustfully.


	40. Blade(F)X Eco(H)& Petal(F)X Dyna(H)

Blade(F)X Eco(H)& Petal(F)X Dyna(H)

The two mates found trouble involving the same Pawniard with a group harrassing two pokemon, so they decided to stop them. Afterwards, they decided to let them stay to recover.

* * *

The sun was shining at Blade and Petals home. Blade was looking in a mirror as some of her fur was growing back, though her breast was still showing despite it. "Sweet." she grinned giving them a light squeeze. She starts to rub her clit in joy, which is still showing.

She turned back to where Petal was laying. The Chikorita saw her looking and winked at her. "Ready for another round?" purred Blade. The two just recently had a 69 session and it was tempting to go at it again, but then her stomach growled. "Maybe later." Petal answers "I'm gonna get some berries and water." Petal said as she gets up. Blade nodded as Petal headed out. Blade then goes into the bathroom, intending to take a shower.

Petal headed in the forest, starting to pick some berries and filling her bottles with water. That's when she spotted trouble. "What the?" she said going to investigate. She looked close to see a Pikachu and Snivy surrounded.

She recognized on of the assailants to be the Pawniard that attacked Blade before they met. Beside him were an Elekid and Houndour. "L-leave us alone." The Snivy said scared. "What do you want with us?" the Pikachu ask them. "Just to have some fun." grinned the Elekid.

Seeing what's going on, Petal went after the group. "Leave them alone!" The three turn towards Petal. "Well well well. Look what we got here." grinned the Pawniard. "It's the little plant brat who intervene last time." he said with a cocky tone. "Leave them alone." Petal demanded them. "And if I say no?" Pawniard smirked. "I'll fight you." She answers. The Pawniard looked at her for a moment, then he smirked, which turned into a laugh with the other two joining in. "What's so funny?" she glared. "Look toots, I can see that you were able to beat me, but can you honestly beat all three of us?" he ask. "Of course I can!" she growled charging at him.

The Pawniard dodged to the left and prepared a slash attack at her. She ducked and used Razor Leaf. The Pawniard took it full blast, but wasn't affected very much from it. "Nice shot, but fail." he grinned. She then felt a burn on her back as the Houndour launch ember at her. She hissed in pain and fell to the ground. She tries to get up, but then the Elekid struck her with thunder punch.

"Not so tough now." gloated the Pawniard. He climb over her as he looks at the other two. "Now we have one for each of us." he said to them, his cock visible. Petal panicked at seeing it and couldn't believe this. "NO! Help!" she cried out at seeing his smirk.

Before he could do anything, he was hit with a Water Gun. Petal look upwards to see Blade there. She smiled in relief. As the three turn to her, the three horny males awed at her slightly exposed bigger breasts and slit which was a little open due to her legs spread a little wide. "No one touches my mate." growled Blade. "Are you two alright?" Blade ask looking at the three. The other two females alongside Petal stare in awed at her beauty nodded daydreaming about her sexy body.

"Good, payback time." grinned the Pawniard. "I should be saying that to you." Blade said to him. Staying with Petal, she was trained how to fight better. The three pokemon got back up before charging at Blade. Blade smirked and went to get her scallop, which was inside her pussy. The males blushed before Blade brought out her shell.

She activated her razor shell move and launched at them. The Houndour tried using Ember, but Blade dodged and striked the houndour. He went down before the Elekid charged in with a Low Kick. Blade dodges him and attacks him as well. He crashed into a tree, leaving the Pawniard left. Pawniard flinches a bit, but still charges towards her with a slash attack. She charged to end this. The two attacks clash at each other. But Blade pushed him back. He fell on his stomach as the result of it. "Now stay down." she growled.

With that, she turn to check on the others. "Are you alright?" Before she got a answer, Blade felt a hand on her tail. She turns to see the Pawniard holding it, "All I wanted was just a kiss and orgasm from you." he stated pathetically. "Oh really?" She knocks him out with aqua tail and walks to his unconscious body. "Fine then." But then she said to him in a disciplinary but calm tone, "Although, if you wanted to have sex with me, you should've been more gentle from the start..."

"But just to make sure you won't bother us again~..." Blade places her hands on his member and started rubbing it. He groaned before his cum shot out. She gave him a quick kiss as she takes a drop and taste it, giggling. "You know, your cum didn't taste that bad~ At least, just a drop of it."

After the Pawniard passed out, she turned to the Pikachu and Snivy. "You two alright?" The three were unharmed and they got up. "Whoa, Blade~ You sure got back at that raping jerk for what he did to your fur!" Petal said giggling, not mad at her for giving the Pawniard a blowjob. "You bet your cute ass I did, though for once I'd like a cock in my slit, so long as it isn't that Pawniard."

They laughed and came to the Pikachu and Snivy, Who are you two?" they ask. "I'm Eco." The Snivy said. "And I'm Dyna." the Pikachu introduced afterwards. "You two gonna be ok?" "Well, we could like a place to rest for a while. That incident was intense." Eco explained. "You can crash at our place." "Really? Thank you." They both said her happy.

The four was eating some berries Petal got for her and petal. "Where did you two come from?" Blade ask them as the four eat. "I was kicked out of my home." spoke Dyna. "And I ran away." spoke Eco. Both becoming sad after explaining their tragic past. "Well how come?" asked Petal. "Um... Well." they look down to the ground as they pause. "Come on." urged Blade. "We don't want to talk about it now. Please?" Eco ask them. "Alright." Petal said understanding.

Blade felt bad about pushing them for more info. "Maybe we can do something to cheer them up." Blade said to petal. "Like what?" "You know what?" she replies with a grin. "Ooh, good idea." The two stand up and look at the Pikachu and Snivy, "We're gonna help you cheer up." "How?" asked Eco. "Before that, I need something done and I need Dyna's help." Blade said to them. "What is it?" Petal ask her. "Well I need to get my fur out of the way. I need her to use Iron tail to help me cut my fur." Petal looks shocked at that request. "Really? Are you sure? Your fur just finished growing." Petal ask her. Blade smiles and nods, "Yeah. Besides, I'm getting used to looking and feeling bare."

Dyna looks confused, but still walks towards her, her tail hardening to steel like. Blade use her scallop for her Razor Shell move and started cutting Blade's upper fur off. After the ordeals done, Blade's breast and nipples were showing. Blade places her paws on the and fondle them, blushing as she said. "Mmm... Ahh... It feels good to have this smooth ticklish feeling around me~..." All the others agreed as they begin to nuzzle and rub Blade's smooth shaven body, giggling altogether.

All three move back satisfied. "Alright, now we can continue." "So what do you mean by helping us cheer up?" Eco ask again. Blade approaches Eco and holds her close, rubbing her back and thighs sensually. Eco blushed at the touch. Blade moves to groping Eco's buttocks and massaging her breast. Petal walked over and pulled Dyna close before licking her neck. Dyna blushes as Petal moves down to her slit, the same thing Blade's doing to Eco. "So cute." grinned Blade.

As the two starts masturbating them, something starts to feel weird. "Hmm?" They can feel something coming out of them. They looked down and saw a cock come out from both. "Whoa!" They say surprised, but not disturbed. "This is why I ran away." Eco said sadly. "And this is why I was kicked out.." Dyna said to them as the two know know they're hermaphrodites.

"This just got better." grinned Blade. "Huh?" they didn't expect that kind of reaction. The two lower them to the ground and position themselves so their cocks are act their faces. Before either knew it, Petal and Blade started licking the lengths. The two herms moan out as they enjoy it. Petal licked the underside while Blade bobbed her head up and down.

As Eco and Dyna enjoy this, they can't help but notice that Blade and Petal are waving their ass to them rather close. "Well?" Blade and Petal ask in confusion. They reached up and cupped their asses. Blade and petal giggled at the two's hands groping them. Danya reached up and licked at the slit in front of her. Petal let out a soft moan from the action. Eco though started rubbing a finger against her slit. Blade rewarded her by sucking her faster.

Eco moaned while Petal used her vines on Dyna's cock. Dyna grips Petal's ass deeper as she licks feverishly. Soon the four found themselves feeling their limits getting closer. "I'm gonna cum." moaned Eco. "Me too." Blade said flush. All four of them kept going before crying out. The four respectively shot out their juices and seed for the other.

All of them panted while trying to lick the spills up. "Have you ever had one in a hole before?" Blade ask them. "No." Eco and Dyna said to them. Blade look at Petal and smiled. "Well today is your lucky day." "How?" Blade got off her and gone on her hands and knees while Petal lay on her back. "Come on in." she grinned.

Eco and Dyna blush at the sight, but walks to them as Eco mounted Blade and Dyna lying on top of Petal. Both moaned as the tips slowly pushed forward into them. Considering they never had this before, it was kind blowing. "So tight." groaned Eco. They soon reach their hymen and stop for a moment. "Go ahead." spoke Petal. Blade nodded in agreement as they push. Both broke through the hymens. The two cried out loudly.

Eco and Dyna were stunned at how tight they suddenly felt. "You sure are thick." Blade and Petal said to them. That made both of them blush before slowly moving. Eco hug around Blade's back, holding on her breast. "You can get a little rough." Eco smiles and starts squeezing her breast and then pinching her nipple. Eco starting sprouting two vines, one to rub Blades clit, the other to rub her own.

Dyna fucked Petal missionary while moaning. Dyna held Petal's legs as she pushed in and out. Dyna places her face between Petal's breast, licking them eagerly. Petal arched back as Dyna was licking her nipples. Petal squeals in pleasure as she pushes Chikorita also sprouted vines to tickle both their clits., getting a cute moan from the both of them. The Two herms kept playing with their partners breast as their thrusting increases. "I can't stop." groaned Eco. "Me neither." Dyna groaned out.

Both kept going faster as the feeling was addicting. "I'm... about to... cum." Eco said huskily. "Cum inside." Blade and Petal said. Eco and Dyna started thrusting harder and faster after those words. Blade and Petal moaned louder as the dicks started twitching. Dyna and Eco groaned out as they begin filling them with their cum. Blade and Petal let out silent moans at feeling the hot seed.

Even after their second orgasms, they still weren't satisfied. The two herms separated from another and went to embrace each other. After a little cuddling and groping of their breast, their cocks went back to full erect. Eco and Dyna lined up their cocks to the others pussies, then started sinking into each other. The two made a moan with a mixure of pain and pleasure, implying their virgins.

Blade watches the scene with a lustful smile. She was engrossed with the scene that she didn't noticed Petal moving to her and climbing over her. "I thought we should get to our 69 like we agreed on." Petal looks at Blades winking opening. "Seems like your already ready it seems~." she said teasingly. Petal moves down and starts licking at the folds, Blade grabs Petal's buttocks and brought her face to Petal's clit, licking it over. They can taste their juices alongside the herms seed.

After all four climax, they finish it up by grouping all together for a four way. Athough it was rather difficult to position themselves, they were able to do tribadism and grind each others pussies. The four shared their moaning and started kissing each other. The four let out a long moan as they had a powerful climax. Eco and Dyna cum like a large fountain, warm semen spraying on all four.

After they finished, the four lay on the ground. "Wow." panted Eco. "I agree." Dyna said lying over Petal "What are you two going to do after today? Any plans of places to go?" Blade ask them. "No." Eco and Dyna answers. "Well then, how bout you stay here, with the two of us?" Petal offered her. "Really?" asked Dyna with hope. "You mean like become mates?" Eco ask kinda happy. "Yup." Eco and Dyna blush at the answer, though they still nod their heads. "Sure thing. It was fun." The four smiles as they lay on the ground in each others embrace, smiling and cuddling with each other.


	41. H Eeveeolutions

H Eeveeolutions

A Eevee is indecisive about what evolution she wants to be. Sensing this, Jirachi appears to grant her wish, though something was added in that wish.

* * *

Stars shone through the nice, peaceful night sky. A lone Eevee walked through it. She was walking through the fields, thinking about her current situation. You see, she was different than other females. She had a vagina, but also a penis. The Eevee was at the coming of age, where she needs to decide what she wants to evolve too. The problem was, she had no idea which one was better than the others.

She thought of all her possible choices: The fiery Flareon, the static Jolteon, the mysterious Umbreon, the mystical Espeon, the stylish and cool Glaceon, The elegant and calm Leafeon, and finally, the wonderous and dazzling Sylveon.

"Ohhh! They're all so wonderful looking and amazing, I can't choose!" she yells out to the sky. That's when she saw something in the sky that stood out. There was a star that was moving around. It came closer and she was stunned. The star glowed a bright light that made the Eevee close her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw Jirachi. "Wh-whoa!" the normal type was awe in seeing a legendary in front of her. "Hello little one." it said with a male voice. "Uhh...Hi." she said nervously. "You called me?" Eevee looks at the Jirachi. "I called you?" she repeated in confusion. "I could sense your distress." "Oh." she said as she got back up on all fours. "So, what do you wish?" Jirachi ask. "Wish?" she ask. "Do you desire something?"

She then recalled the problem she had. "There is one wish I have." "And that is?" "I can't decide of what evolution I want to be, so I like a way where I don't have to choose. If that's possible." Eevee said that to him. Jirachi closes his eyes for a moment, then open them with a smile. "I know how to make that happen." "Really? How?" she ask sounding hopeful.

He closed his eyes before a bright light covered them both. Soon the light faded allowing her to open her eyes. They widened as she was surrounded. Multiple eeveevolutions of each kind was here, and each one sporting a cock. She decided to take a look over herself to see what she was out of curiousity, which she was a espeon.

"Time for some fun." grinned the Vaporeon. "Huh?" The Espeon stated as looks at the water type. The other evolutions nodded before walking closer to the Espeon. "H-Hey wait, what is this?" Espeon ask them, backing away a bit. "Your wish come true." grinned the Leafeon. "Yeah but, what do you mean by fun?" She ask them. "We're gonna screw your brains out." grinned the Flareon. "What? Why?" she ask in shock, backing away a little. "We're all horny, and so are you." grinned the Glaceon pointing to Espeon's own cock poking out.

"Uhh..." Espeon blushes at that realization. "Less talk, more fuck." spoke Jolteon before flipping Espeon on her back. The Espeon gasp at the position, but doesn't resist in the slightest. The Jolteon leaned down and lightly licked the tip while Umbreon moved and ran her tongue against her pussy.

The Espeon moans in surprise pleasure. "I-I didn't ask for this though." she admited. "Do you want us to stop?" grinned the Sylveon. "Uhh... um?" Espeon blushes from the licking, unable to think. This time the Jolteon started bobbing her head while the Umbreon pushed her tongue into her folds. Espeon let out a long moan from their actions. Espeon was panting as she looks at the Sylveon.

The Jolteon and Umbreon pulled back. "Well?" repeated the Sylveon. Espeon face blush as she said. "Please... don't stop this." she admits. "I'm sorry? I can't hear you." teased Sylveon. "Please... let's keep doing this." she said a little louder. "Louder." she grinned. "Wh-what you want me to say?" she ask her in confusion. "Beg to be fucked." Sylveon grinned as she answers. Espeon blushes at that, rather embarrassed to go that far.

Sylveon nodded to the Vaporeon and Leafeon who started french kissing each other. Espeon looks at this and whimpers at such a erotic scene. "Beg and we can fuck." grinned Sylveon. Espeon closes her eyes. "Please! I need someone to take me! Take me now! Please!" she begs loudly.

The two resume licking and sucking respectively. Espeon moans as the Jolteon's cock hung in front of her. Espeon gives it a experimential lick at the meat. "That's right. Start licking." growled Jolteon shoving her cock in Espeon's mouth. Espeon groans a bit from the Jolteon's shove, but she licks it all over once it's inside her.

Soon the others got into it too. From the Leafeon sucking on Flareon's cock, to Vaporeon and Glaceon in a 69 position and licking the others cocks. The Sylveon was even teasing the Leafeon by rubbing her cock against her pussy, the whole Eeveeolutions broke into a orgy.

Espeon couldn't believe this and tensed up at feeling the Umbreon's cock against her slit. She shivered a bit in nervousness. The Umbreon grunted as she pushed forward. Espeon cries out on Jolteon's cock as Umbreon's cock enters her pussy. "So snug." groaned the dark type. Espeon panted as she sucks off Jolteon faster. The Umbreon moved her hips with more speed as the Jolteon groaned before her seed filled Espeon's mouth.

Espeon was shocked at the taste, but she stills swallows it all down. "I'm gonna cum." groaned the Umbreon. Jolteon slide out of her mouth, Allowing Espeon to breath and pant louder. The dark type groaned before her cock started filling the pussy with sperm. Espeon moans out at feeling of the thick seed spewed into her.

The Umbreon pulled out as the Jolteon took her spot. Espeon was rolling to all fours as they do that. She got on Espeon's back before slamming inside her. Espeon moans out as her pussy holds around Jolteon's cock. "Still tight." grunted the Jolteon. Espeon moans out loud from pleasure as she pushes back. Espeon was panting in lust from the fucking she's getting.

She turned to see how the others were doing. The Vaporeon is taking it from a leafeon while a umbreon is mounting someone else. Espeon can feel her partner getting close. "Take it slut!" groaned the Jolteon before cumming inside.

As she takes Jolteon's seed and she dismounts, Espeon looks around and sees the Sylveon just finishing up her partner. "Time for a little payback." Espeon focused and grabbed the Sylveon with Psychic. Sylveon panicked for a moment before seeing it's you. "Oh it's you. What are you doing?" "Time to fuck you silly." Sylveon smiles and blushes. "That's all? All you had to do is come and ask?" she said in a flirtatious tone. Espeon grinned and held Sylveon down before stalking over with a raging erection. "Would you mind licking it first? You won't regret it." Sylveon ask her lifting her tail. Espeon nodded before moving her head near the tip. She gives it a few licks. The taste was bitter, but not bad.

She licks at it a little before moving towards her slit. Sylveon moaned as Espeon licked the folds. "It's very sweet." Espeon said to her as she licks more. The Sylveon moans louder as Espeon pushed her tongue into her slit. Espeon moves back a bit, "What would you like now?" she ask her. "Fuck my pussy." "As you wish." Espeon mounted her from behind, rubbing her cock to Sylveon's pussy. Without warning, she started pushing in.

Sylveon gasp as the member starts sliding in her pussy. "Tight." hissed Espeon. She reach all the way in as the Fairy types legs quiver in intense pleasure. Espeon pulled back before pushing back in. Sylveon giggles as she moans out. "Pretty good for someone who was reluctant." she gets out. "I can't stop my hips." she moaned out. "No one's saying you should." Sylveon said as she uses her ribbons to rub over Espeon's body.

She moaned louder as she started thrusting upward against Sylveon's walls. One of her tendrils moved Espeon's face next to her own looking at her. "Kiss me." Sylveon tells her. Espeon smiles and moves towards Sylveon, planting her lips on the Fairy type. They moaned into the kiss as Espeon repeatedly pounded the fairy type's snatch.

Sylveon's juices dripped to the floor as Espeon goes harder and faster. "Faster!" moaned Sylveon. Espeon grins as she does what she said. Soon she began to feel her limit. "Do you want my seed?" Espeon ask, sporting a devilish smirk. "Yes!" Sylveon answered her. "Beg me for it!" Espeon growls out. "Please fill my slutty pussy with your seed!" Sylveon cries out. Espeon grins and started thrusting harder.

She grunted before moaning out and coated the Sylveon's insides. Espeon slided out of her and onto her slightly shaking legs. Espeon slided out of her and onto her slightly shaking legs. Espeon look around to see the others slowing down a bit. She had one more in her herself. Espeon looked around to see if anyone's available. She spotted the Flareon grinning as the Leafeon was passed out with a smile.

Espeon walks towards the fire type, moving around the others. Flareon turn to see Espeon in front of her, "What? Want me to fuck ya too?" grinned Flareon. "Maybe I came here to fuck you instead." Espeon smirked at Flareon. "Oh? And what makes you think you can handle me?" she challenged. "I'm not just a pretty face." Espeon said wit determiniation. "Bring it." Flareon taunted her.

Espeon charge towards the fire type. The Flareon dodged before tripping Espeon up. The psychic type slipped and fell on her back. Flareon pounced and started grinding their cocks together. "Oomph!" Espeon grunted from the impact, then she started to moan from the grinding. "Now I take the lead." Flareon said sporting a cocky smirk. "Are you so certain?" Espeon said smirking. "Damn straight." Flareon begins aiming her cock to Espeon's ass.

Espeon grins and her jewel starts to glow. Flareon was pulled up with Espeon grinning. She brought flareon close to her. "I say a new attitude is in order." Espeon's eyes glowed for a hypnosis. Flareon tried struggling, but slowly started to calm down. "There now. How do you feel?" Espeon ask sweetly. "Relaxed." Flareon replied in a calm tone. "So is there anything you like right now?" "One thing." Flareon tells her. Espeon smiles. "What is it?" "Fuck me." "Are you sure?" Espeon said walking towards her. "Yes." Flareon said submissively.

"On your back then please?" Espeon said nuzzling her head. Flareon obeyed and spread her legs. Espeon moves over Flareon and rubs her cock to her entrance. Flareon moaned before Espeon lined it up. "Hope you enjoy it." Espeon said before starting to sink in her. Flareon bit her lip as it pushed into her tight snatch. Espeon murrs out from the feeling. "So warm inside." "Thank you." Flareon blushed.

Espeon kept thrusting slowly in Flareon, enjoying the moment. "So hot." she hissed. Espeon murrs and move down to nuzzle the fire types fur. She eagerly returned it and moaned as Espeon went harder. As she does this, she gasp as she felt a tongue licking her folds, feeling lot more moister than usual. The one licking her pussy was Vaporeon who was being fucked in the ass by Leafeon.

The four of them moan as the Vaporeon said, "Could you pull out for a bit?" "Why?" pouted Leafeon. "You'll see." Vaporeon said teasingly. Leafeon reluctantly pulled out. Vaporeon smiles as she then mounts the Espeon, the psychic type feeling her moist body on top of her. "I hope you don't mind one more sweetie?" she ask in a cute tone. Espeon nodded as Vaporeon started pushing in.

Vaporeon adjusted their position so her body was lower for Leafeon. "All right Leafeon, come on in~." she said huskily. Leafeon grinned before pouncing on Vaporeon and shoving her cock in her ass. Vaporeon gasp as the force push her deep into Espeon, which push her into Flareon. All of them moaned as they kept going.

Espeon licks over flareon's face as she pumps into her, getting slowly closer to her face. When she got there, they started kissing. "Such a cute couple they would make don't you think?" Vaporeon ask Leafeon looking at her. "Yup." she nodded. Leafeon was looking at her bashfully. "Is there something you want?" Leafeon didn't say anything as she plant her lips on Vaporeon, giving her a deep kiss. Vaporeon was surprised, but didn't object and returned it.

All four moan in each other as they close to their orgasms. They moved their hips faster. Soon they moan into each others mouths louder as they push each other to their climax. They stopped and cried out before they started cumming. Vaporeon, Espeon, and Flareon shudders as warm seed flow to their pussies.

The three dismounted from each other and sat down, too tired to stay up. Each one calmed down. The hypnosis on Flareon wore off at the end of it. "Wha? What happened?" Flareon ask shaking her head. She can feel her pussy sore and fluid dripping out of it. "Alright, who did it?" she growled. Espeon giggles as she looks at her. "It was me." "You're lucky I'm too sore to fuck your ass." Flareon groans in defeat. "When we recover you can do just that, deal?" Espeon ask nuzzling her. "I'll hold you to that." Flareon grin. The two closes their eyes as they prepare to sleep.

They were jolted awake though as they turned and saw Umbreon collapse with a smile as Jolteon grinned at her. "Wh-What's going on?" Espeon ask. "She wanted my cock, I gave it to her." she grinned nodding to Umbreon. "Oh I see." Espeon sigh in relief. "Espeon?" Flareon said getting her attention. "Yeah?" "Remember our deal?" she said showing her cock erect.

Espeon nodded as Flareon moved near her ass. Espeon stands up prepares herself to be mounted. Flareon rubbed the tip against the anus before going forward. Espeon moans out as she looks ahead. "After this, what's gonna happen now?" she ask through moans. "No idea." she grunted going faster. "I suppose we can figure it out." Espeon moans as Flareon hit a sweet spot. "After we have our fun. It's so hot in me by the way." she said to Flareon. "Well get use to it." she growled huskily, slamming in her ass harder. "Haa!" she moans out pushing back into Flareon's thrust, her cock flopping from the force.

Flareon kept going while Sylveon walked over and started licking Espeon's cock. She shudders from the feeling as the Vaporeon climbs over her front, he cock in her face. She opened her mouth as the water type moved into her mouth. Espeon moans on the water types cock as the three use her body for their pleasure, enjoying it herself. They all kept thrusting, moaning, and soon all four of them climaxed at the same time.

All of them panted before laying on the ground. "All four of you using me for pleasure you all are pervs." Espeon said teasingly. "You wished for this." Sylveon threw back with a grin. "I wished for a way to avoid choosing a type of evolution, not to be gang-banged by them." she corrected. "Well you weren't complaining about it too much, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you were moaning while sucking Vaporeon off. So you were enjoying it." Sylveon said with a smile. She blushed while huffing. "Yeah, I did enjoyed it." she admitted. "Knew it." grinned the Umbreon. Sylveon, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Umbreon all nuzzled Espeon in affection as they all smiled.

(4 months later.)

Each of the evolutions were doing their own thing. Each with a swollen belly. "Well we all expected this outcome." Espeon said rubbing her pregnant belly. Yeah we did." Sylveon said with a swollen belly as well, laying next to her. "So will we be having more fun after they're born." Espeon ask Sylveon. "Of course." she grinned. The Fairy type went and kissed Espeon on the lips as everyone relaxed and done the same.


	42. Levi(M Vaporeon) X Yukio(M Zoroark)

Levi(M Vaporeon) X Yukio(M Zoroark)

Yukio has feeling for his longtime friend Levi, but said Vaporeon doesn't want to admit to his feelings. So the Zoroark decides to be flirty to make him jealous.

* * *

Two pokemon were sleeping in separate beds as the alarm rang for them to get up. One blue hand reached over and slammed it to shut off. A Vaporeon gets to a sitting position as he yawns loudly in response. He turned to the other bed as the second pokemon sat up. A Zoroark shakes his head to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning already?" he grumbled. "Yeah it is Yukio, how did you sleep?" The Vaporeon ask him. "Pretty good." he yawned.

"What about you Levi?" Yukio ask him. "Decent." he replied stretching. "Something the matter?" he ask confused at the answer. "No, I'm fine." "You just don't seem like yourself today." Yukio explained. "I said I'm fine!" he snapped back. "Oh sorry to push." he apologize. "Forget it." he replied getting up out of bed.

Yukio gets out of bed as well as Levi heads into the bathroom to was up. Yukio waits outside for him to finish. He came walking out in a short shirt that showed his belly with tight blue jeans.

"Isn't that shirt a little too short?" Yukio ask. "It's my choice." he growled walking past him. 'Must be having a bad day?' Yukio thought to himself as he enters the bathroom.

As he does that, Levi looks at the bathroom Yukio's in. His eyes looked over Yukio's soft form and bit his lip. He found his form rather cute and kinda liked the older male, but he refused to admit it.

Yukio sighs as he places his hands on his sink and look at himself. His form was slim, but with some muscle to it. Yukio and Levi have friends since they were kids and ever since then he had a crush on him, but it seemed like ever since they evolved, Levi's been cold to him.

"He's not like this, I need to get the better part of him outside." After finishing up, he exited the bathroom. "Sorry about the question. You okay?" he apologizes. "I said I'm fine." Yukio nods and heads for the closet to get his outfit. He slipped a red tank top on with a black skirt with a pair of silver colored high heels. "What do you think?" he ask putting on some blue earrings.

Levi felt his face heat up before quickly shaking it. "It's okay I suppose." he answers the Zoroark. "Does this skirt hide my butt? I think it might look big." he asked sticking his ass out at Levi. He blushes a bit, and turns away. "The skirt's fine." "Good." smiled Yukio before grabbing a blue purse.

The two headed out the door, walking down the hallway. All the while Levi silently sent Yukio subtle glances. They soon meet a couple of Levi's friends as they pass by. He stops to talk to them. "Yo dude." greeted a Charmeleon. "Hey how's it going?" Levi greeted him as Yukio move to give them company. "Eh, been sleepy." yawned the other one who was a Slakoth.

As they were talking, Yukio noticed a male Ninetales next to him and got a idea. "So, got any plans?" he asked in a low tone. The blonde furred Fox pokemon turn to the black furred one. "Huh?" "Care to hang out somewhere nice?" he asked trailing a claw down the Ninetails' back. The Ninetales blush at the attention as he rubs the Zoroarks back as well, "Yeah, I like to hang out and have fun." he answers with a smile. "We'll meet up later." he flirted winking at the fire type.

Yukio smiled as he looks to see what's going one with Levi. Said Vaporeon seemed to be glaring, but was also trying to keep it hidden. He giggles as he finishes his chat and starting to walk again with Levi.

"What's up with that?" asked Levi with a frown. "I was just having a little fun is all." Yukio said innocently. "Sure you were." he scoffed.

The two walk and encounter some more of Levi's friends. "Hey Levi." a Infernape greeted them as they stop. "Yo Joe." "How's studies going for you?" "Decent, but boring." "I see, just hang in there okay." as he talk about this, Yukio was sitting by the college fountain.

He looked around as he saw lots of guys staring at him as they walked by. As this happens, a female Lopunny walks and sits down next to Yukio. "Hello there." she greeted him. "Hello." "I'm impress you wear something like that. So daring." she said amazed. "I have no shame. I like being treated like a guy or girl. Besides, I look good in it." he grinned. "I agree." she said looking him over. "Would you like to hang out?" she offered. "Sure, but maybe tomorrow. Got plans." "Okay then." she smiles as she gets up and leaves with a giggle.

Levi saw the whole thing with a growl. The group disbanded as Yukio walks to Levi with a smile "Guess who got asked out~!" he sang. He grumbled out as he goes on to continue. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing. Let's keep walking." he said. 'And hopefully no one else will try flirting with that fox!'

Soon they came across a slender Roserade. "Hey Silvia." Levi said to her. "Hi Levi." "I was hoping you can help me out with a problem in my notes?" she said holding her notebook. "Sure." Levi said as she opens it.

Yukio sat down on the bench as Levi helps Silvia out. While that went on, a Hitmonlee walked over towards him. He notices the Zoroark sitting on the bench. His eyes showed he liked what he was seeing and walked towards the male. He sat down next to Yukio as he pretends not to noticed. "You can take a picture if you want." grinned Yukio. "Well now that you mentioned it..." he pulls out a camera out of his backpack. Yukio grinned and gave a peace sign as the Hitmonlee took the picture.

After the flash, Yukio giggled at the fun he's having. Levi though noticed what was happening. "What's with the camera by the way?" Yukio ask the Hitmonlee. "You said take a picture." "But would you done it even if I didn't say?" he ask. "Probably." Yukio giggles at the fighting type. "So why you even here. I doubt you just came here for a picture." "Well maybe you and me can go get a drink." "A drink huh? I'll have to think about that." he said, placing a hand on his cheek. Levi felt livid at seeing this. "I suppose I can go for a drink with you." he answers with a grin.

That stunt pushes Levi over his limit as he stomps over to the two. Yukio looks at Levi "Oh hey Levi. Finish helping Silvia?" he ask. "Yes, now let's go." "Go? but were ju-" "Now." he growled yanking Yukio up. "Wah!" he gets out as Levi holds him over his shoulder. He carried Yukio and headed back to their room.

Levi places him down. "Well that was quite the performance you made." "My performance?! What? It's not like you were jealous." "Me jealous, for what?" Yukio ask him. "That so many of them wanted to get in my pants." "Oh please, I just having a little fun. What's the problem?" Yukio ask him. "You flaunt yourself around like a slut. You're a teasing bastard Yukio!" he said that to him. "And what's this got to do with you?" Yukio ask him. "Because you did it just to piss me off!" Levi growled back getting more angry. "I did no such thing." Yukio said disagreeing. That pressed it and Levi tackled him to the ground on his back. "Yes you did!"

"Oh come on. It shouldn't be bothering you. We're not dating or anything. Otherwise, you would've mounted me already." he said half mockingly. "Please, I coud mount you easy." "I find that hard to believe." Yukio said looking away, looking unamused. "Wanna bet?" "Bet?" "Yeah. If I can prove you wrong, you stop flaunting yourself around like that." "How you plan to attempt to prove me wrong?" he said curiously. Levi leaned down and pressed his lips against Yukio's. Yukio's eyes widen in surprised at the sudden action, but he closes his eyes and kisses him back.

Yukio smiles as they separated the kiss, drool clinging to their lips. "So what do you like?" Levi moved Yukio's body around unti he's on his hands and knees. He reached up and slipped the skirt off. Levi gotten the sight of Yukio's yellow panties as he disrobes him. "Like what you see~?" he ask seductively. "I got something better." Levi moved closer and started licking the outside of his bulge. Yukio let out a slight moan as Levi licks it. Levi's paws were on Yukio's rump as he does this. 'So big.' he thought. He couldn't resist and started to squeeze the black furred cheeks, feels like dough in his paws.

Yukio hummed as Levi started faster. "Hee hee, you seem to like my ass huh?" he ask him. "Shut up." Levi took off Yukio's panties, having his hole exposed. He started running his tongue against it with eagerness. Yukio moans out as he pushes back against his tongue, shivering in pleasure. Levi used one hand and began to rub it up and down on Yukio's dick. Yukio moans and shudders at the feeling, "That it, keep doing it like that." he told him blissfully. Levi obliged and began to go faster on both parts. "Haahhhh!" he moans out cutely as the pleasure increases, loving the feeling.

Levi went ahead and rubbed a thumb against the slit while pushing his tongue inside his ass. Yukio body shakes as he can feel his release getting closer to him. Levi started gripping the harder while pumping it faster. Yukio moans loud and long as he reached his release. His dick twitched before his seed shot out. It covered the floor and Levi's hands as Yukio squirts it out. "See? That was easy." grinned Levi. "I gotta say I'm impress with your handwork." he looks at him with a smile. "Now it's my turn." Levi stood up and started pulling his pants down.

Yukio looks at him to see his long thick shaft poking out to his direction. Levi gripped Yukio's hips while rubbing his cock against the hole. Despite the invitation, he's only grinding it between his cheeks. "What's with the teasing? Go and fuck me." "Not yet." "Huh?" Yukio as face flushed. "Beg me." Yukio shivers at the situation. "How so I wonder? What should I say?" "Beg me to fuck you." Yukio grins at the words. "I need you to fuck my ass." he said. "What do you want me to fuck you with?" He shivers at he clenches his teeth, keeping quiet. "Speak." demanded Levi. "Fuck me... with that thick cock of yours." he mews out. "Where?" "In my furry ass dammit!" he cries out to him

Levi grinned before slamming balls deep in Yukio's ass. Yukio cries out at the sudden penetration, his body shivering as a result. "Fuck you're tight." "And like I said, you're thick." he said with a moan. Levi pulled back before slamming back in. Levi moans in pleasure and relax a bit, thrusting in him slow. Yukio moans in pleasure from the fucking, but then flinch at a prick at his neck. He turned to see Levi biting on his neck. His body actually shivered from the bite, his cock twitching from it, as Levi notices it. "You like this, slut." grinned Levi going faster. "Yes... I do." he said with a moan as he pushes back.

Levi grunted as his hips slapped against Yukio's while reaching down and rubbing his thumb against the tip. Levi smiled devilishly as he grabs Yukio's ears and tugs them a bit as he thrust. "AH!" Yukio cries out in pleasure. Levi was surprised at this, biting was one thing, but this? "I never expected this from you. Ear pulling, neck biting, You really enjoy this don't you?" "Yeah." Levi smiles and started nipping Yukio's neck more. All the while he kept pounding his ass faster and faster. "Levi I'm gonna cum, oh I love you." Yukio said while moaning. Yukio gasped before moaning out as Levi started cumming inside him. At the same time, Yukio started cumming on the ground as Levi cums. Both panted.

He places him on his bed as he lay next to him holding. 'What did you say before we climaxed?" "Uh, nothing." "Don't lie, I heard you say something." "It's nothing." "So I guess we won't be doing this again huh?" he said pulling away. Yukio winces at the thought of that as he feels Levi's penis slipping out. "I wouldn't say that." "Then what did you say?" Levi repeated. Yukio sighed. "I love you Levi." Yukio said to him. That made Levi stare at the Zoroark, who was blushing at the confession, "Ever since we met each other." "Ever since we were kids?" "Ever since we were kids." Yukio nuzzled into Levi's neck.

Levi's face forms a smile as he wrap around Yukio's back into a hug. "I'm so relieved." The two smiles as they drift off into sleep.

(Next morning.)

Levi groaned as he felt the loss of warmth in the middle of the night. He moves his arms around trying to find it again. His eyes slowly opened as he heard clothes ruffling. "What the...?" he ask himself looking around. There he saw Yukio looking through the closet. "Y-Yukio?" he ask rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry I woke you up." "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." he groans. "I wanted to know which lingerie you prefered. "Lingerie?" Levi ask confused. "Course." He looks confused until Yukio turns around, showing him different kinds of panties. First was a floral pattern, the other was stripy. Then there was a black translucent one. Then there was a pink frilly one. Each new one after got more and more revealing.

Levi face was blushing even though Yukio can't see it. "What's the meaning of this?" "I wanted your opinion." "Opinion?" "On which one you liked." "I-I thought you said you wasn't gonna flaunt yourself in front of everyone." he reminded him. "I'm not gonna. This is for when we go out on dates and get in the mood." he purred. Levi grumbles at the answer. "Teasing Bastard!" he calls him. "But I"m your teasing bastard." he grinned winking at Levi. He couldn't help but smile at that. "The pink frilly ones. Now will you go back to bed?" "Oh fine." Yukio slips them on and goes back into bed with Levi, who wrap around him again. "This time you not going anywhere." he said as he nibbles Yukio's ear which Yukio giggles.


	43. F Persian x F Raichu

F Persian x F Raichu

Raichu makes a bet with Persian that whoever wins a race between them from one side of a long bridge to they other can decide what they'll do for the rest of the day. Persian wins decide they'll spend the rest of they day making love to each other.

* * *

An anthro Raichu with a petite body walked down the dirt road. She's wearing a red shirt with white shorts, wearing a wristband with red running shoes. She was going down the road for a big event. As she was walking, one more pokemon entered the pathway she walked on. This one was an anthro Persian. The two were best friend and great rivals with each other. She was a foot taller wearing orange tank, green joggers and yellow sneakers. Today they were out jogging to get ready for a big race.

They reached the long bridge and each did some stretches to prepare theselves. "Ready to lose?" grinned the Persian. "Nope. I'm ready win!" Raichu said with confidence. "We'll see." "Alright. Whoever reaches the other side of the bridge wins. The prize is that the winners decides what the two do for the rest of the day. Deal?" "Deal."

The two reach the starting point and got into position. "Ready." Raichu started. "Set..." Persian added. "Go!" The two started running towards the end of the bridge. Each kicking their knees up high. The Raichu was in the lead as they reach the halfway point. But the Persian was pushing forward. "What?" Raichu said in surprised. Soon the Persian reached the end. Raichu reach there seconds after. "Wha?... How did you?" "Training." grinned the normal type.

Raichu panted as she can't help but be impressed. "All right you win, a deals a deal." she said. The Persian grinned. "So what you want to do all day? Movie? Training?" "I got a better idea." Raichu looks confused. "What is it?" "Let's go to my place." Raichu looks confused, but follows Persian to her home. All the while she swung her hips. Raichu notices this and looks at her in confusion as to why she's doing this. Soon they arrived.

She opened the door allowing the two to enter. "Okay, now what?" Raichu ask now there inside. "We fuck." "Huh?" "We. Fuck." Raichu blushes at the words. "All day long?" "Yup." Raichu shivers a bit, she male lovers before, but not females. "Come on. Relax." she purred hugging Raichu. She looks at the Persian with a red face. The Perisan lightly licked her cheek. She smiles. "Well you did win the bet." "There we go." she smiled before kissing Raichu's cheek.

Raichu smiles as she felt her soft lips touch her skin. 'she is pretty.' Then she moved onto her lips. Raichu can feel it on her own. She relax and started kissing her back. Persian trailed her hands down Raichu's stomach. The Raichu's body shivers as she starts to giggle from the touch Persian though soon reached her shorts. But she jumped whens he felt a paw slide down her shorts. She looks down and see the Persian lowering them down, hitting the floor. She blushed as the Persian moved onto her panties. Raichu begins to lower her hands to Persian's jogging pants.

She slipped them down, showing her panties. While Raichu was completely bare. "Aw, so cute." purred the normal type. Raichu blushes as she say, "I can say the same to you." she said taking the panties off. "Care to taste?" Raichu blush as she ask, "What do you mean?" "Lick my pussy." she purred. Raichu's face turns redder at the words. "Okay." She got on her knees and looked at the pink snatch.

She sports a smiles as she goes and kisses it. Persian hummed and held Raichu's head close. With that, she use her tongue to lick at her folds. Persian purred with her tail twitching. Raichu started to get to it and lick deeper and faster. Persian moaned while grinding her hips against her face. Raichu licks inside Persian's snatch while her own was warming up as well. "Go deeper." She nods and pushes her face deeper, trying to fulfill her.

Persian moaned louder and bucked her hips into Raichu's face. Raichu can smell her scent as she licks over harder and faster. Persian let out a growl before her orgasm hit. The feline's sweet juices splash upon her face as she licks over. Persian panted from the she pulled back, Raichu's face was dripping with her juices.

"So are you satisfied now?" Raichu ask. "Not yet." she grinned. Raichu sported a grin of her own. "Oh what next?" "Lay on your back." Raichu decides do do what she ask. She laid down as Persian crawled over her. "This is kinda taking a little turn for the romantic side don't you think?" Raichu ask a little embarrassed. "Aw, is someone shy?" teased Persian. "I guess so.." she said looking away. "I might be gentle." she grinned. "Please do." she ask her. Persian grinned before leaning down and kissing her lips. Raichu hugs Persian and kisses her back.

Persian trailed her fingers down to where Raichu's folds were. She shivers as she feels the normal types paws around her lower lips. "Someone wet themselves." Persian said teasingly. "Sorry, it felt nice." she said it cutely. Persian grinned and spread Raichu's legs while staring at the wet folds. "Do you like what you see?" she ask looking up at her. "Oh yeah." she growled. "How much you like it?" "Enough to do this." Persian slammed two fingers into the snatch. Raichu was surprised and let out a loud cry from the penetration. Persian grins and pumps her fingers back and forth in Raichu's slit.

"So tight and wet." "Mmmph. Yes." Raichu's tail twitches whenever a spark of pleasure shot through her. "How about this?" this time she curved her fingers while pumping them. "Aah!" she gasp out at the new sensation."I'll take that as you enjoy it." Persian said as she continues on, lowering onto the electric types body. "Yes!" she moaned out. Raichu hugs her, feeling the warmth around her body. Afterwards, she move her hands away and replace it with her own slit. "What are you doing?" "Let's try this." she purred. Persian then moves her body up and down, grinding their pussies against each other.

Raichu moaned at feeling the friction between the pussies. Raichu's face were between Persian's breast as they does this."This is hot." purred Persian. Raichu started licking her cat mounds with her tongue as she rubs them. Persian moaned and started grinding harder. Raichu grinds back at her in fever. "More please more.." "Gladly." Persian held Raichu's hips before slamming their snatches against each other. Raichu holds Persian tightly as she feels close to her limit. With one more thrust, both cried out. Their juices splashes on each other thighs as they nuzzle each other. "Wow."

Raichu looks outside to see how it looks. "Night already?" Raichu ask surprised. "Wow time certainly flies when having fun." she said looking out. "Yup." "Well I really enjoyed it. Let's get some rest now." she said snuggles closer to her. "Night." The two closes their eyes as they go to sleep.

(The next morning.)

Persian woke up and saw Raichu snuggled on her breasts. Then Raichu started licking and sucking on the teat in her sleep. "Aw." Raichu keeps this up as she starts to wake up. "Hmm?" Raichu's eyes focus as she finds she's in front of Persian and sucking on her teat. "Care for some milk?" teased Persian. "Well now that you mentioned it, cat milk was supposed to be good." she teases as well. "Then keep sucking." Raichi smiles and resumes sucking her gently, looking at her with a smile.


	44. Ash's Pikachu x Female Meowstic

Ash's Pikachu x Female Meowstic

Ash's Pikachu looks at Serena's newly caught Meowstic and plans to make a move on her. Will Pikachu suceed?

* * *

 **(From bulbapedia logic, Ash's Pikachu is male)**

Serena smiled at the pokeball in her hand. "Congratulations on your catch Serena!" her companion wearing a cap said happily. "Thanks Ash." She looks at the pokeball containing the female Meowstic inside in happiness. Now she had a new pokemon for performances.

On Ash's shoulder, his friend pikachu was watching her with a smile, more specifically the pokeball in her hands. Ash isn't the only one who's been hanging out with the females of the group. Pikachu himself had been getting lucky with their pokemon. It started with Misty's Corsola, then May's Skitty, followed by Dawn's Buneary, and most recently Iris' Emolga. That's right. He had screwed them all. There was the one time he tried to go with Serena's Braixen before... But she threatened to burn his cock off if he ever tried that again. So he's taking a chance with the psychic type.

It was late as the three were setting up came for them. All the while Pikachu waited for his chance. Serena let out Meowstic as she set the tents up and the food was made. Pikachu grinned and walked towards her. "Hello there." the electric type greeted her. "Oh, hello." "How you doing this lovely afternoon?" he said charmingly. "Fine." Pikachu smiles as he looks at the humans for the moment. They were busy and not paying attention. 'Okay then.' he turns to the female. "Wanna take a walk?" The Meowstic smiles as she nods her head.

Both walked into a bush. The psychic type looks around the area in confusion as to why they're here. "Time for some fun." grinned Pikachu. She looks confused for a moment, but then Pikachu holds her close. "Uh, what are you-?" She didn't finish as the electric type pressed her lips to her own. She was stunned as Pikachu rubbed her sides. She couldn't tell whatever to stop him or let him continue. 'Soft.' she thought about his lips. Eventually, she decided to let him have his way.

Pikachu grinned as he trailed his hands down her back. She started to purr at the feeling. Soon he reached her ass. She shivers at the touch as she holds his sides for support. He gave her ass a little squeeze. She giggles a bit from the response. This time he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Meowstic blushes at the sudden action. At this point, he pushed her on her back. She was blushing as the electric type was over her. "Wanna keep going?" Meowstic looks at Pikachu with a embarrassed smile. 'Y-yeah."

Pikachu grinned as his pink member was sticking out. It was a nice size for a pokemon of his size. Meowstic blushed as she saw it, it was very visible through her white furred face. "Aw, you're shy." he grinned. Meowstic looks away in embarrassed. "I'm sorry." "Trust me, I've handled shy ones before." He move downward and position himself near her entrance. She gulped as he moved forward. Meowstic moans as she feels the tip enter her. Pikachu groaned as he kept going. She shudders as he soon reached her hymen. "Ready?" "Y-yes." she answers. Pikachu pushed forward and tore her hymen.

Meowstic cries out in mix of pain in pleasure as he went further. He stopped to let her adjust. Soon she calmed down and she nod. He pulled back and started moving in. Meowstic made a soft moan as she holds him close. Pikachu grunted at feeling her tight pussy hold onto his cock. He can feel her purring as he thrust slowly back and forth. She let out low moans with each thrust. "Ahh. Please more." she ask him. "Will do." he grinned before kissing her as he started going faster.

Meowstic can feel his tongue entering her mouth as she moans. 'I'm gonna cum.' he thought. She can feel something building inside her as he thrust. Both broke the kiss before crying out. He shoots his seed deep inside her as she sprays as well. Both crying out. Afterwards, the two pant as they rest and recover. "Wow." she got out.

She holds pikachu close to her as she smiles. "So what did you think?" "It was wonderful." she answer in bliss. Pikachu gets up and helps Meowstic up as well. "We better get back." He nods and the two started to head back to their trainers camp.

`The two came there with a smile on their faces."Why are you two so happy?" asked Ash. "I guess the two became fast friends." Serena said looking at the two. "Seems like it." The two trainers smile and prepared the meals for all four of them.


	45. M Typhlosion X F Lopunny

M Typhlosion X F Lopunny

Being treated as a potential mate for his daughter, Ursaring takes the Typhlosion to his and Lopunny's home to get 'acquainted.'

* * *

A air was cool as a Typhlosion was walking through the forest, carrying a explorer bag with him. "Help!" The fire type heard a cry for help down the path he was on. Concerned, he broke into the run to the source.

Soon he came upon a pit. He looks down to see a lopunny down in it. "Help!" the normal type cried. "Hold on, I got you!" he lowers himself as he reached out his hand. The Lopunny reached up and gripped his hand. He starts to pull her up with all her strength. She tried pushing herself up with her feet on the side of the pit. he was able to get her out, but their momentum was too much as he falls backward and landed on his back. "Ow."

He groaned as he shakes his head and he looks to see the normal type on top of him. "Thank you!" He smiles as he looks at the Lopunny. "Your welcome. Happy to help." As they recover, another pokemon was walking along the pathway towards them. It was an Ursaring. "Lopunny? Are you okay? I heard you cry out." he ask as he approach. "Yes papa."

Then the Ursaring stop when he saw the Lopunny on top of the Typhlosion. "Who is this?" "This Typhlosion was the one who helped me out of the pit." she explained. "Oh really?" Typhlosion didn't like where this was going. "I fell when I was getting her up. This was just-" "Save it."

This made the fire type nervous at the cut off. "This true?" he asked the Lopunny. "Y-yeah." she said nervously. "And to make it up to him, you were about to mate with him am I right?" "No!" she cried out with a blush. "It okay, he has a good heart, but you should've tried that when you're inside. Here I'll take you to our home." Both blushed before getting back up and followed the Ursaring.

Soon the three reach a house the Normal types live in. Ursaring lead them to her room as he said. "Have fun you two." he closes the door as he leaves. "Uh, wow." Typhlosion got out. He rubs the back of his head in awkwardness. "My papa is just being silly." "Well, despite this, I'm glad you're okay." he said sincerely. "Thanks." she smiled.

Soon the room was in the silence. "This is... rather awkward huh?" "Yeah." "What do you want to do? Talk to him and explain the situation?" he suggested. "Well we could go along with it... You are handsome after all." she offered. That made him blush. "Um... well I..." then the Lopunny leaps onto the Typhlosion. "Come on, it'll be fun." "You sure?" She nuzzles her head to his. "Yes, I'm sure." He was reluctant, but the pout she was giving him was too much.

He carried her onto the bed and lay her down on their sides. "Come on." she purred licking her lips. He moves her downward so his member was at her face, "Like a taste?" "Yummy." she grinned grabbing it. Typhlosion shivers as he rubs her long ears. She lightly licked the tip while rubbing the bottom part. He sighs as the wetness makes him shivers from the pleasure. "So good." At the words, she starts to take in more of his cock in as she was in half way. "Fuck!" he hissed.

He goes to her head and start to pump her head back and forth along his length. She relaxed and moaned around it. Typhlosion moans as she thrust into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her rubs her head and ears softly and slowly as she sucks tenderly. "I could get use to this." As she sucks, Lopunny uses her right hand to rub her pussy lips. "I'm gonna cum." She fingers herself faster as he said that, getting to her edge. He held her head down before he started cumming. Lopunny relaxed her throat and swallowed down all his seed as it enters her mouth.

He panted from the orgasm. As he pants, he can smell a sweet scent in the air. 'Hmm?' He traces the smell to Lopunny's lower body, where her hand was. She kept moving her fingers. She moans out as well as her juices splash onto the bed and hand. He smiles as she still like something as well.

With that, he moves her so she's on her back, under him. "Now let's get to the fun part." She shivers a bit in anticipation. "Ready for you." He pulled back before slowly moving forward. Lopunny grunts at first, but then starts to moan as his cock enters her pussy. "Tight." he hissed.

She wraps her arms around his body as he thrust. "Keep going!" He nods as he goes deeper inside her, nuzzling her head in affection. She held him close and moaned as his cock got more and more hot. She licks his neck as her moans were nonstop. "I'm gonna blow." "I don't mind. Just let it out." she nibbles his ear as she responds. Feeling his seed, she cries out as she climax as well. Both groaning and moaning.

The Typhlosion lay on his side next to the Lopunny. "Wow." he got out. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." she said with a smile. "So what happens now?" he ask. "Well, you could stick around." "Stick around... with you?" his face was blushing at the thought. "Yup." Typlosion smiles as he hugs his arms around the Lopunny, bringing her close to her.

Soon, a knock was coming from outside the door as a voice spoke out. "Keep it down you two." The teasing voice of her father sounded behind the door. Both blushed. "Like I thought. You choose well Lopunny." she said as footsteps can be heard going away. "Uhh... Is he gonna be like that?" he ask her. "Pretty much." Typhlosion had a sweat of nervousness as he said. "I guess I'll have to get use to it." "Yup." she smiled snuggling into him. Despite the situation, he smiles as closes his eyes to sleep.


	46. Hope(M Oshawott) X Faith(F Snivy)

Hope(M Oshawott) X Faith(F Snivy)

Faith has been having nightmares about what could've happened if things ended differently at the Worldcore. Her friend and Partner helps her feel better about the nightmares.

* * *

The moon was full over the base of a large pokemon paradise. A lone Snivy was walking through it. She arrived to her base and stepped inside. Inside, a Oshawott was sleeping in his bed. Faith took a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus." she whispers to herself. She walks to her bed and stop for a moment, shivering a bit. 'Why am I suddenly worried?' she thought to herself. "He's here... with me..." Faith said trying to reassure herself as she lay down on her bed to rest, but the feeling didn't go away. Soon her eyes close as she drifts off to sleep.

When she opens her eyes, she finds that she's back at the Worldcore. 'Why am I here again?' she thought to herself as a voice spoke out: "I can't..." "Huh? what do you-" I can't choose to go back... It's too risky." a familiar voice spoke out. "Wait...Hope?" "Faith... I'm very sorry.." Hope said sorrowful. "What do you mean?" Before he can speak, the world around her deteriorates. "What's going on?!" She tries to run towards it "No NO NOOO!" with the last no her eyes shot open.

She sat up in her bed with sweat on her forehead. She looks around to see that it was her home. 'It's the third time in the row!' she closes her eyes and shakes her head. The third time of that horrible nightmare. Her commotion woke up Hope from his sleep. "Mmm, what's going on?" he groans from the awakening. "Oh Hope, I woke you up? Sorry about that?" Faith apologizes a bit panicky from the nightmare. "What's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing really... ah it's getting late let's head back to bed." she said laying down. "If you insist." Hope goes back to bed, still thinking about Faith's outburst.

Morning comes as the two got up and prepare for today's expedition. "You gonna be alright?" "Yeah, I'll be alright.." Faith responded. As they were getting ready, they heard a commotion between Keldeo and Emolga in front of Virizion. "I been alongside her since the journey, she likes me more." Emolga yells. "I been with her longer than you." Keldeo yells back. "You two have got to stop fighting. You two are acting like your're rivals are something like that.." "Not my fault." "You guys are acting like kids, we're all rivals with each other." The two are shock at her words.

She chuckles at their antics and was about to say she was just kidding, but Faith went to her and said. "How can you say such terrible things!" "What do you mean?" Virizion ask looking confused. "You two are suppose to be friends. That's going too far!" Faith yells and go after her, but was stopped by Hope. "Easy Faith!" he yells holding on her from behind as she tries to go after the legendary.

Not too far from them, Umbreon and Espeon were talking to each other until they heard the commotion. Already knowing what it is, Espeon approaches them. "Faith, Virizion doesn't really mean all that, she just like teasing them by saying that." "Oh." she relax enough for Hope to let go of her. "I'm really sorry for reacting like that." "No problem." Virizion said. Faith smiles, but is gone quickly as Hope was looking at her with concerned. "Are you okay? You seem off today." Hope ask her. "I'm fine. Let's get ready for today." she said before she heads off to the market. "If you want." Hope looks at her with a concern expression as he walks with her.

Hope and faith came back after today's expedition. "Glad the mission went well." Faith said. "Same here." Nighttime was around them as the two headed home. Both tired from today. Faith climbed onto her bed and start to relax a bit, but he noticed that Hope was looking at her in concern. "What is it?" "I'm worried about ya." She looks down as she contemplates what to do. "Care to tell me?"

Faith sighs as she opens her mouth. "I been having nightmares... about the time at the Worldcore." "Oh, I see." "You said you couldn't come back, and I fear that this is actually a dream." Faith starts to form tears. "It's not. I'm right here." Hope said hoping to get her to feel better. "But I still..." She starts to cry from the pain. The water type stares at the grass type, his partner, his friend, feeling her pain since they been together ever since he became a pokemon in the first place.

Hope moved towards her and hugged her. "It's okay, I know how you feel. Some nights, I dreamed that I lost you when I was fighting the Bittercold." Hope explained. "Really?" Faith ask him shocked. "Yeah, I was worried whenever I went to sleep." Hope said, his face starting to form tears. Faith couldn't believe it. 'Hope... I was so caught up in my worries that I didn't realize he was going through the same thing.' she thought to herself.

She hugged him back. They move back a bit to look in each other''s eyes. "I'm happy you choose to be able to visit us." "I'm happy to come by." Before they even realize it, the two came close and press their lips together. Both didn't try to pull away. Their arms wrap around the other, rubbing their backs, their sides. The two slipped their tongues in the others mouths. Their tongues wrap around each other as they suckle and smooch each other, getting warmer as they kiss.

Outside, Emolga and some of the two's other friends were outside listening to them. "What's happening?" "Souund's like they're comforting each other from their nightmares." Umbreon explains. "Shh." his sister shushes them as they quiet down and listens to what's going on in the house.

Hope and Faith smiles in their kiss as their hands start to move around each other's bodies. Both shivering in anticipation. Soon Hope reach her folds, while Faith was touching his shaft. "You're wet." he grinned. "Well you're hard." she fired back with a grin of her own. "Touche." Hope pushes Faith down and move till they're in a 69 position.

The two were blushing red as they responded by starting to lick each other. Faith trailed her tongue around the length. While Hope slides his tongue against her folds, even trailing his finger at the clotis. She jumped and accidentally slipped her mouth over the tip. That caused a moan to get out of his mouth as he went to lick it more. Both started to get into their licking.

Both starting to moan more as the others were blushing outside as they listen. "Wow." muttered Emolga. "What's going on in there?" his friend, Dunsparce ask. "Some hot stuff." Keldeo said The group was blushing, but felt kinda ashamed for easedropping. "Maybe we should give them some privacy?" Espeon suggested. "Nah." they say at first. "My sister's right. We shouldn't be easedropping on them while this is going on." Umbreon said. "Party pooper." they all say. Despite their words, the reluctantly left the two's window as they head off.

Inside, Hope was licking more and more as Faith was bobbing her head back and forth on his length. 'So good.' they both thought. The two shudders in pleasure as the feeling was something they never experienced. 'This is amazing.' "Hope, I can't hold back." she tells him. "Neither can I?" The two kept going for a few moments more before both groaning out at the same time. Hope's face being covered by her juices. While Faith's mouth fills with his seed. Both tried licking up what they could, The two finish as they got up. "Woah." "That was wonderful." Faith said panting, lying on her bed. "I'll say."

Hope look down to see he was still hard, while Faith was on her back. Her folds in his view. "Lets keep going." "Oh, what you like now?" she ask. "I wanna put it in you." She blushes at the words, but nods her head with a smile. She spread her legs. With that, he climb over her, holding her gently. "Ready?" She nods her head. "Yes, I'm ready." He lined the tip with her snatch before pushing in. She grunts a bit as the tip starts to enter. "So snug." Hope kept going until he felt Faith's hymen. "Keep going." He nods as he pushes against it until it tore. She bit her lip at the searing pain. A little blood drips out of her opening as she holds him close. "Go ahead."

He nods and started to move back and forth gently. Faith held onto the bed. Hope nuzzles her head to comfort her as he thrust in her. Both slowly groaning louder. "How do you feel Faith?" he ask with a moan. "Hot." "I agree." they then look into each others eyes smiling as they close in each other. The two embrace as they kissed deeply. All the while Hope started moving again. Thrusting back and forth into Faith and a rythim and to keep as gentle as possible.

The two of them felt warm and happy as they continued their mating. 'This is amazing.' both thought. Faith saparated from him as she said. "I'm close Hope." "Me too." He starts to move faster and harder as they moan louder and pant harder. "I'm cumming!" They say at the same time as they climax at the same time, their fluids mixing with each other. Both moaning at the hot seed and juices. The two were panting as they lay on each other trying to catch their breaths.

The two were walking through their paradise next morning, holding their hands together. Today they were going to explore a new place as part of their first date. "That was awesome." "I agree." Faith said with a warm smile. Hope was happy she was her usual self again.

The others were looking at them with a nervous smile as everyone agreed to not tell anyone. "Why are you smiling like that?" Hope ask them "Oh uh it's nothing." Keldeo said with a nervous sweat. "You're lying." frowned Faith. They kept quiet about it until Victini arrives. "Hey you two! I hope you two had a wonderful night! Apparently they know about it, but they wouldn't tell me about it when I ask!" he speaks excitedly. The group looks at the Victini with a shocked expression. "What?" he ask confused at their looks.

Both turned to the group with frowns. The group look down, expecting a good tongue lashing from the two, but what they got was the two suddenly starting to laugh. "Uh, why you laughing?" asked Emolga. "If you guys wanted to know how it went, you just had to ask." Hope said as he kept laughing. "You're not mad?" "Nope!" they said as they kept laughing. Soon the others slowly started to laugh as well. The group couldn't believe this, but regardless of the incident, they are happy that Faith is in better spirits and they do make a good couple.

* * *

At this moment, the Parent/Child Incest ban is hearby lifted off both Partner stories. Feel free to make any request like that.


	47. Blade(F DewottSamurott)X Nume(H Goodra)

Blade (F Dewott/Samurott)X Nume (H Goodra)

Blade was having fun singing and playing with herself before she attracted a rather affectionate fan

* * *

Blade was frolicking around the flower fields. She had discarded her dark-blue skirt. As Blade was frolicking, she got on her knees, spreading her hips a bit, showing some of her slit. She looked up in the skies, sighing swooningly. "I wonder... How long has it been since Petal and I found each other~?" She then sang as she put her paws at her butt cheeks. "Why do birds~... Suddenly appear~?" Blade grabbed a couple flowers (one in each hand) and pressed their heads (where the pollen is) against her butt, making herself giggle at the petal-ish touch. "Every time~... You are near~" Blade looks at the flowers. "Just like me~, they want to be~..." She then presses the buds against her nipples. "Close to you~" Blade looks at the flowers again and swooned, kissing them. "Oh, Petal~"

Blade traces her hands (with the flowers in still in her paws) from her breasts, down to her wet slit with one flower kissing her clit and the other rubbing her vagina. She continues singing as she masturbates. "Why do stars fall down from the sky~...? Mmm~... Every time... Ahh~... You walk by~... Yeah~..." Blade then gracefully tosses the flowers away and fingers herself, still kneeling as she masturbates. As she sings the last part, she was close to her orgasm. "J-Just like me~... Oohh~... They long to b-be~... Hngh~...!" Blade winced as she almost came but smiled as she finished. "I want to be~... Close~!" She climaxed, her creamy juices flowing as she swooned and lovingly sighed out, "To you~... Haah~..."

As she finishes singing, she closes her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful feeling. Suddenly, a giant shadow shaded Blade and she opened her eyes to see who's there. "Huh? Who-?" She then felt something grab hold of her and lift her up. Blade yelped as her hands were tied up and she hung was up to see a Shiny Goodra in front of her. "Wh-Who are you?" she ask shocked at seeing a shiny pokemon. The Goodra giggled as she rubbed her big breasts. "My name is Nume~ What's yours and where do you come from~?" She asked, looking at Blade cutely "Um.. My name's Blade, and I'm from around here." she blushes from the look Nume's giving her. She looks to see Nume's Antennae holding up her arms, "Why're you holding me like this?"

Nume giggled seductively as she nuzzles her head at Blade's chest. "Why, I've seen your little performance and it was so cute of you doing it nakedly~..." Blade blushes at feeling her slimy head on her breast. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do all this to praise me." Nume lifted her head, leaving goo on Blade's chest. "Who says I'm simply praising you~?" Nume asked, seductively licking her lips. "I don't get it." Nume smiled, placed her slimy paws at Blade's cheeks and kisses her in the lips, shocking the nude Dewott.

She instictively tried to use her legs to push the Goodra away. But Nume held Blade's legs and spread them wide. She still kissed the helpless Dewott by pushing her face at hers. "H-hey, stop that!' She muffled blushing from the lewd situation. As Blade muffled, Nume felt her lips opening up a bit and uses this opportunity to slide her tongue inside her wet maw. She felt the slimy tongue mixed and entwined around her own, Blade moaned as she was kissed deeply. Nume pressed her breasts against Blade's hips as her (Nume's) paws were at her (Blade's) buttocks. Blade's face was deeply red as her body was being pressed deeply onto the slime dragon's.

Nume's breasts slid in-between with her nipples touching Blade's slit. Blade moaned in Nume's mouth, but despite that and the lewd performance, she stilled tried moving her hands and feet to get out of her grip. Blade then felt an antennae let go of her right arm. She wondered what Nume was doing when she saw it rubbing her (Nume's) slimy pussy. "You rubbing yourself off?" she muffled her question to her. Nume giggled in Blade mouth as she presses her body against hers a bit tighter, making the Dewott moan briefly. "I just got a 'big~' surprise for you~..." 'Surprise?' she thought as she tries to use her free hand to push her off, but somehow Blade's hands fell upon Nume's breast.

Blade freezes and Nume decided to let go of their kiss. "Ooh~, you touched me on purpose~..." The Goodra teased. "N-no, my hand just slipped!" she explained completely flustered from the event. "Did it now~?" Nume teasingly said, letting go of her other antenna off of Blade's left arm, which fell and grabbed on Nume's other breast.

As Blade tried to move her hand away, she noticed a odd wetness to her hands as they were on the Goodra's breast. It was a white, sweet-scented liquid..."Wait... Are you... Lactating?" Blade ask looking at Nume. The Goodra smiled and grabbed Blade's head with a paw. "What are you going to do?" Blade ask. "Now now~... It won't hurt for a taste~" Blade's face reddens at the answers. "N-no, you don't have to do that." she blushes as she stutters, shaking her head in her view. Nume held her head tighter and pressed it against her breast.

Blade felt embarrassed about the situation, but inside she can't help but feel warm and curious about the idea of drinking a pokemon's milk. She had no choice but open her mouth slowly. She let Nume place the leaking breast into her mouth and she closed around it. She then pressed the Dewott's head against her breast to make her stay still. She places the other hand on Blade's back to keep her lower body still. Blade starts slowly sucking Nume's nipple, tasting a bit of her milk.

Her body shudders as it slides down her throat. 'So warm...so sweet.' she moans as she started sucking more to get her milk. 'Aw~... She looks so cute~' Nume chimed in her head, murring from the feeling. Nume hums a pleasant tune as she rubs her body softly as she move down to Blade's butt. She then gropes it softly but firmly. Blade couldn't help but moan in bliss as she held onto Nume and sucked faster.

Nume giggled as the Dewott looked and acted like a baby. "I should let Pokemon suck my breast more often~." she said moving her paws to Blade's cunt and fingers it. Blade moaned when she felt her clit being tickled inside. "Mmurrr... yess." she muffles on her breast as she suckles more, drinking her milk. 'Oohh~... She tastes so sweet~... I wonder how my milk and the other girls' taste like~?' She thought as she suckles with more pressure. 'I gotta get some herbs so we can suckle each other off~!' Blade moans as the fingering and the nursing is bringing her close to her climax.

Nume noticed Blade shutting her eyes a little tight and smirked, going faster and deeper with her fingering! Blade body twitches as she couldn't take it anymore and moans on Nume's breast. Her juices flowed as she came, splashing her liquid of Nume's stomach. Blade pushes back a bit to catch her breath, and she got out a burp in response. She then covered her mouth, embarrassed of what she did. "Ex-excuse me~." Blade said with a red face. Nume giggled, licking her cheek. "Aw, that's okay~ Everybody of any age has to burp sometime." Blade couldn't help but smile. "So what happens now?"

The Goodra then embraced Blade, carrying her as Nume looked seductively at Blade whom looked embarrassingly at hers. "Hey, please let me go?" Blade ask Nume, trying to move her hands away. Nume shook her head and licked Blade's cheek. Blade then felt something at her butt cheek... "What the?" she said trying to look around. Nume rolled Blade around until her back is pressed against her slimy chest. She was able to look down, then she gasp and blush at the sight.

The Shiny Goodra was actually a herm with her throbbing member being long, hard and twitching. Nume saw Blade had finally figured it out and whispered in her ear, licking it a bit too. "Amazing, isn't it~?" "You... You are a... You're a... you..." she said stuttering, flustered to say giggled and pressed the tip at Blade's anus, making her panic and struggle to get out of the Shiny Goodra's grip. "N-No! I'm not ready for something THAT big!" Nume smiled and kneeled herself down before pushing inside the Dewott a bit. "Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as possible." she said to her warmly.333Blade is not convinced as she winced in pain and yelled for help. "PETAL, DYNA, ECO! HELP ME!" Her voice echoed around.

(Meanwhile at Blade and Petal's house.)

Petal (now a Bayleef), Eco (now a Servine) and Dyna (now a Raichu) were all having sex with Eco lying on her back thrusting upwards in Petal who was on top of Eco. And Dyna mounting on Petal's back, thrusting in her butt. Petal were moaning in pleasure alongside everyone when they heard something. "Did you all hear something?" Eco heard it too. "Huh, it sounds like someone yelling..." Dyna shrugged it off. "Meh, must be the wind.""I don't know." Petal said at first. Petal thought for a moment but brushed it off as well. "Meh, just the wind."

(Back to Blade and Nume.)

Nume was disoriented from the noise for a second until she shook her head a bit and smiled at Blade who was having tears in her eyes due to her thick shaft entering her anus. Nume saddens at the sight and started to wipe the Dewotts tear away as she waited for the moment for her to get adjusted. Blade still struggled even though her anus was getting used to the size. "Nggh...! My butt feels opened up...!" She soon felt tired from her struggling and collapsed a little. Nume holds her close to her body as she starts to move Blade up and down along her shaft.

Blade moaned in unwilling pleasure as Nume thrusted in and out of her ass. Nume chuckled when she heard the Dewott moan. "Does it feel strange to you even though it's starting to feel nice~...?" Blade looked down and thought. "I-I guess... I don't... Augh~ Know..." "But... Please... stop." she ask blushing. Nume smiled and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, it'll get better~..." She then had one of her slimy paws rubbing at the Dewott's pussy as she thrusts slowly in and out.

Blade's face was blushing as Nume kept talking. "Don't you think you're deluding yourself? I feel how wet you are." she ask was panting heavily as she then felt one of her breasts being groped by Nume's other paw. "Ah~... Deluding myself...? Oh~... What do you mean...? Haah~..." "I kissed you so sweetly, I let you get adjusted to my girth and I even helped wiped tears off your eyes. Don't you think I'm being caring for you?" Blade thought about it and decided to reply. "I-I suppose so... Mmm~... But this is too sudden... Eee~... You should've just... Guh~... Asked...!"

Nume moves and places her mouth on Blade's neck, licking and sucking on it. "Yeah you got me there. I'm sorry, you were just too beautiful." "Augh~... Does that mean you won't... Mrrmm~... C-Cum in me...? I-I feel so... Errgh~... Close~...!" Blade shut her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable, hoping the Goodra will stop. Nume looks at her. "But I..hah, want to..Mmm, fill your cute hole with my seed." she said meeped and struggled to get out of Nume's hold but it only increased the pleasure a bit. "N-No please! No no no, not like this~!" She cried. "Why not?" Nume ask holding Blade. Blade couldn't answer as Nume went harder and faster. "You'll enjoy it I promise you." she said with a very comforting tone.

Nume then fingered Blade's pussy and squeezed her breast. She felt herself getting close as she decides to relax to the kind Goodra's embrace and thrusting. Nume and then came hard as the Goodra moaned pleasurably and the Dewott screamed and flashed a bright light. "Huh?" she blinked for a monent before realizing. "She's evolving..." Nume then slid her penis out of the screaming Blade to let her evolve and enlarge. Soon the light faded away and the Shiny Goodra was able to see Blade. Blade then looked at herself. "Huh... Wow, I'm... A Samurott now..." "Yes it seems that way." Nume said with a smile.

Blade saw Nume was still here and shuddered a little until the Shiny Goodra herm tackled her in a hug, which the newly-evolved Samurott strangely didn't get startled at. "What's with the hug all of the sudden?" "Oh, I dunno... I guess even when you're a Samurott, you're still pretty~!" Nume replied, nuzzling her head at Blade's neck and mashing each other's breasts. Blade sweat-dropped and somehow feels fine with the herm all of a sudden... 'Why do I feel good around her now...? Could it be that it's because... I'm just as big and mature like her...?' Blade can feel herself getting slimy from the Goodra's body, but somehow finds it arousing to the touch.

Blade at first feels unsure but melted at Nume's cute smile. The Samurott smiled too and pressed her arms at the Shiny Goodra's butt and pressed her pussy on hers. "I'm glad you being more open to my advances~." she smiles as she moans. "Mmhm~... Your slime makes a good moisturizer~..." Blade agreed, rubbing her slit back and forth. Nume looks to see her large cock hard, "You mind if I go straight with you?" she ask.

Blade thought for a moment until she have a warm sigh and smile. "Well, with my labia big enough, your member should enter with ease~" Nume smirked and used her antennae to tie the Samurott's arms from behind and spread her legs with her paws before rubbing her length at her slit. Blade mewled at the warm feeling with her imagination running wild of what would she feel if the Shiny Goodra's member slides in. "You're still tying me up? What for?" she ask her. Nume giggled, licking her lips. "You look so cute tangled up and helpless~" Blade blushed and giggled a bit herself as she looked at their privates. "Well, this looks embarrassing~... I love it." The Samurott chimed quietly and the Shiny Goodra herm leaned down and kissed her in the lips. Right before lining herself up and pushing into her folds.

Blade shivered at the size and warmth of Nume. 'Mmm~ I hate to say it, but... She feels even bigger than Dyna and Eco~...' She thought as her vagina tightened a bit as her penis went in further. Considering her evolution, it didn't hurt as it probably would if she was still a Dewott, though she felt the wide shaft rubbing her walls. Nume, still kissing Blade, winked and slid in fast, being completely inside the Samurott! Blade muffled out a squeal of pleasure when she felt the herm's dick touching her sweet spot, which is the entrance of her uterus.

Blade's arms suddenly slip off from her antennae's grip as Blade moved and slide her hands to Nume's breast and groped them in her paws. Nume lets go of the kiss, gasping when she felt her chest being fondled. "Did your hand slipped again~?" she ask her with a moan as her tip touch Blade's cervix. The Samurott, having one eye closed to relax in pleasure, nodded. "Yeah, I guess all that slime and sweat made me all slippery inside and out~ Aah, you're so thick~! My pussy feels like sucking your dick hard~!" "Feels like it, your pussy is sucking on me silly." Nume said with a tease feeling Blade's pussy pulling on her.

The Goodra pulled out slowly and pushed back in the same slow speed, rubbing her member in and out of the Samurott's labia. Nume then looked at Blade's chest. 'Looks like her body isn't the only thing that got bigger.' she thought with a noticed Nume staring at her now-bigger cleavage and smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms and legs tight around the Shiny Goodra, mashing their breasts together. Nume blushes at the feeling. "Uh, What's going on?" she ask blushing.

Blade smirked seductively. "You're not the only one who can make their crotch throb a bit~" She then made her pussy tighten around Nume's penis, making the Goodra wince in a little pain from the tightness. "Aiee! Please not too tight." Nume squeaks out as she blushes from the tightness. Blade has the same blush as Nume as she teased her. "Aw~... What's the matter~? I thought you felt good in my ass when I was a Dewott but you're not in my tight pussy as I am now~?" Nume blushes at her tone. "It does felt good, but I was giving you time to adjust." she said shocked to be in the one being teased. Blade licked Nume's neck. "Ain't we feeling cute~?" She teased, feeling humiliated yet good inside.

Nume moves her head to Blade's breast and latched onto it. Blade blushed a bit redder. "Yeah I know, I'm sexier now~ Albeit a tiny bit buff too..." Nume gives her a wink as she thrust and suckles at the same time. "Aahah~ Not there~..." Blade teased, liking her nipples being suckled. "Yesss... there." she said sucking on her like a child. "Mmm~" Blade murmured as she thinks about what she had been through since she was an Oshawott. 'I wonder what's going on with my girlfriends now~...?' As her pussy gets plunged by Nume's shaft,

Blade moans as her body spasms from the pleasure. The two were covered in sweat and the Goodra's slime, becoming close to their climaxes. "I'm about to cum, what are you going to do?" Blade ask Nume. "You know as well as I do~..." The Shiny Goodra winked seductively as they both smiled into each other's eyes and picked up the sexy pace faster. Blade then notice her face coming closer to her. "You're not going to..." "Why can't I~?" Nume said, rubbing her cheek against Blade's. "You wanted this as much I wanted it~..."She kissed her fully on the lips entwining their tongues together. 'And she kisses me again, just like I thought she would, but she's right.' she moaned in the kiss as she climax at last.

Blade could feel Nume's warm seed splashing around her womb. Her member sprayed so much in her, it overflowed from her pussy. Nume collapsed over blade, feeling her seed bloat Blade's stomach a bit. Their vaginas still pressed at each other so Nume weakly rubbed her pussy at Blade's. They both murred at the feeling, then Nume lifted off and out of Blade."Love to make some creamy love with you but I've got a mate of my own to return to~" Nume then kisses Blade's neck. "Sex ya later, Bladey~!" She then left.

Blade soon wakes up, weakly getting up spraying some of the Shiny Goodra herm's sperm out of her womb. She look to see a note in her hand: "Hope to see you again soon. XOXO. P.S. you were so cute when your sleeping." Blade smiled at Nume's note and went home to see her friends. She arrives as she announce, "Hi girls, I'm home." They were all surprised to see they've all fully-evolved. Petal is now a Meganium, Eco a Serperior and Dyna a Raichu."Blade you evolved?" Petal ask in shocked and joy. "You all too~!" Blade said with the same tone as Petal.

Eco smiled and pounced at Blade, pinning her down on her back before coiling around her and rubbing her tail against her pussy. "My my~... You're a lot bigger as a Samurott~" Eco commented, staring at Blade's bigger breasts. Petal walked over and teased Blade's pussy, noting seed dripping. "Oho, someone has been filled, what naughty things were you doing behind my back~?" Petal ask trying to look stern, but lust fills her eyes. Blade looked away, blushing shyly. "Well... I've met a new herm friend~... And she left me this note." She gave Petal the note Nume left her. "Next time, I'm coming with you. Maybe I can meet her.." she said as she started looking her over.

Dyna was licking and sucking one of Blade's nipple. and Eco was still coiled around her, sucking her other nipple. "Sure, maybe we could see her mate too~" The Samurott winked before Petal got on top of Blade and kissed. Moans filled the room as they all gotten into a four way when Blade got home. "What a great day." Blade muffled in petal's mouth.


	48. F Buneary X M Pikachu

F Buneary X M Pikachu

Dawn's Buneary dreams about going out with Ash's pikachu, one night she just might have her chance

* * *

The sun was shining outside as Ash, Dawn, and Brock decided they deserve a little break on their journey. So they decided to start setting up camp to relax. Pikachu was playing with the group by grabbing Ash's cap and the others chased him. One however was watching. A Buneary was sitting in a flower field watching the mouse pokemon run around. Each time it seemed he would pass her, she'd cover her face with her fur. It looks like she's trying to keep the wind from her face. But it was for a different reason. It's to actually keep anyone from seeing her blush. Specifically, keep Pikachu from seeing it.

When they're away, Buneary lay on the ground and started daydreaming. She imagined Pikachu beside her and cuddling her. Her daydreams always have her smiling and she started getting a naughty image. The blush started to grow around her face as she started feeling warm. She shook her head to try and remain decent. She takes a deep breath and her blush disappears. 'Like he'd ever be close to me.' She lays there with a sigh.

(Later that night.)

The gang were eating dinner. Buneary was eating next to Dawn and Pikachu was with Ash. Buneary would occasionally stare at Pikachu. Every time the electric type would look at her, she quickly looks away. He would just shrug and resume eating. After dinner, the group went away and prepared to sleep for the night. All the while Buneary kept thinking of her crush. She closes her eyes to prepare to sleep. But she couldn't get comfy. A little while, her ears perked up as she heard footsteps. She sat up and walked to the tent entrance.

There she saw Pikachu walking off somewhere. She tilted her head in confusion. "Where is he going?" she said as she bounce to his direction, making sure not to get spotted. He kept walking without trying to hide. As he was walking, he heard something behind him snap, he turn to see what's behind him. But he saw a bare path behind him. "Must've heard things." he said as he continues walking. Buneary panted as she had ducked into a brush at the last second. She looks out to see him walking, so she moves as well. This time watching out for any twigs.

After a little while, some rustling can be heard from the bushes. Pikachu stopped and turned to face them. "Whoever's out there hiding, come out." he calls out. That's when several forms jumped out. Pikachu looked shocked as he sees a Mawile, a Sneasel, a Magby, and a Quilava. "Why are you here?" "This is our territory, and no rat is gonna waltz in here." grinned the Sneasel. "I didn't know you had a territory." he said at them. "I was just walking by." "Doesn't matter, now you have to pay the price!" Mawile walks towards him, her other mouth snapping.

He considered fighting, but knew he was outnumbered. He turn tail and tries to run. "Don't you try to run." Quilava said as they chase after him. Buneary runs after them, making sure she's being careful. Pikachu kept running until he was forced to the face of the cliff. "No were to run now." Sneasel sneers at the mouse pokemon "Don't make me fight you." Pikachu crouched in a ready stance. "Fight us, they're four of us and only one of you." Magby stated. That's when he heard some noise behind him.

Magby looked behind him and barely dodged an Ice Beam in its way. They all turned to see Buneary standing there. "What are you doing here?" Magby asked her. "I won't let you hurt him." she spoke with determination. Quilava smirks, "Just walk away little girl." he said with a cocky tone. His answer came from another Ice Beam. It hit him straight in his face as he backed away from the impact, though still standing. "Wrong move, girly." Magby launches towards Buneary, his fist in flames launching towards her. She responded with Dizzy Punch.

Her attack connects to his face, he staggers back a number of places, his head spinning. Pikachu took the chance to use Iron Tail on the Mawile. She winces from the hit and launches Iron Head at him. He dodged and used Quick Attack. It hit her straight in her chest. She stumbled as the Sneasel came at him with Ice Fang. He winces from the cold pain on his shoulder. But retaliated with Thundershock. Quilava launches a Flame Wheel at the rabbit. Buneary jumped out of the way. When the flames clear, she landed on him with a bounce.

After a little while, the pack was sore and beaten. "Fall back!" Mawile called out as the group runs off. Pikachu and Buneary panted with relief. Buneary turns to Pikachu and offers her paw. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, but how did you come by so fast?" "Well, I saw you going somewhere and I got concerned…" Buneary explained. "You followed me?" "Yes I did, I was worried you get in trouble after all." she said looking away. 'He probably thinks I'm weird now.' "Well, why were you concerned about me?" Buneary gulped in nervousness. "Well the thing is I… I like you." she finally said to him.

Pikachu looked at her in confusion. Her expression saddened as she said. "I know you only see me as a friend and all, but I really care about you." she dug her paws to the ground. 'She's serious.' he thought. He started to blush after that thought, he had felt something for her, but didn't know what it was. But it seemed like now was the perfect time to say anything. "Come with me." he said started walking. "Where?" "You'll see." he gives her a smile. Buneary blushed seeing the smile as she started to walk with him to wherever he intends to go.

They left the forest and he started walking to a cave. Buneary looks confused and turns to him "Why did you bring me to a cave?" "For this." He moves towards her and strokes her fur with his paws. Buneary blushed at how close they were. Then Pikachu puts his face with hers, planting his lips to hers gently. 'He's kissing me!' her face blushes even more as she thought this. He even gently rubbed her cheek without pulling away. Buneary hugs her arms around the electric type's body, kissing back Pikachu. All the while jumping for joy inside her head.

As they kiss, Pikachu's paws move lower on her body. Feeling her soft fur in between his paws. She wonder what's he doing as they move to her lower body. She shivered while feeling her face heat up. She feels his paws stop and touching her slit. She let out a small squeak. He rubs her paws on her entrance slowly and gently. All the while he kept kissing her. She murrs in his mouth as she felt the warmth she felt before move through her body again. 'I don't want this to end.' Pikachu then starts to push Buneary on her back and moving himself around. All the while rubbing her slit.

Soon they were in a 69 position as Pikachu started to lick her entrance with his tongue. Buneary softly moaned and saw he was starting to get hard. She places her paws on his member and stroked him. Marveling that this was happening. Pikachu moans as her soft paws rubbed his member. He licked her slit softly, but whimpered a bit as she stopped stroking. But then he felt something wet surround it in it's place. He groaned as Buneary slid her mouth onto the tip. "Ahh.." he moans because it felt so good. 'So salty.' thought Buneary. She started moving back and forth on him.

Pikachu lapped at her wet slit while slowly pushing his tongue inside. Buneary was shivering as she felt his tongue. She took it as the sign to try and bob her head faster. Soon he felt she was ready and lifted off her. He turned around and crawled over. "I think we're both ready now." he said as he moves to her face, his cock poking her entrance. She shyly nodded with a bright blush. "I'll try to be gentle as possible." he said as he started to push inside her. She let out a gasp as the tip pushed in while the rest started sliding in. He groaned as well from the tight feeling enveloped her. 'So snug.'

He keeps going as slow as he can until he reached her hymen. "K-Keep going." she got out with a blush. He hold her closely as he pushes forward hard. His cock broke through the hymen. Buneary cries out as tears run down her face. Pikachu leaned down and hugged her as he stayed still. She smiles as the pain starts to vanish, "I'm okay now." Pikachu nodded before pulling back and pushing back in. She murrs in his ear as she squeezes around his length. "Faster." Hearing that, Pikachu starts to move faster in and out of her. Both grunting from the feeling.

"It feels so good in me." Buneary moaned with each thrust. "You feel so tight as well." Pikachu said as he thrusted harder. Both of them started moaning louder as Buneary reached up and hugged him as he kept moving in and out of her. "I'm feeling close." the normal type said to him. "Me too." grunted Pikachu. The two smiled and shared one more kiss before both moaning out. Pikachu's cock twitched before filling her pussy with his seed. The two finished kissing as he finished unloading into her. They pulled away with Pikachu slipping out of her.

"Thank you." she said cleaning herself up. "No problem." The two started walking back to camp, close to each other. "Where will you be sleeping?" Pikachu asked Buneary. "With you." "Good to hear that." Pikachu smiles as they head to Ash's tent. "After you." "How sweet." she giggled walking in. He enters as he lays down next to Buneary, holding her. "Good night." "Good night." As the Electric type, Buneary had one more thought before she closes her eyes; 'Dreams really can come true.'


	49. M Keldeo X F Virizion

M Keldeo X F Virizion

After some sparing practice, Keldeo and Virizion talk about things that they love and care about.

* * *

The clearing was blowing grass to the side as two four legged pokemon stand against each other. One was Keldeo and the other Virizion. Keldeo charged toward Virizion with Aqua Jet. She retaliated by sidestepping out of the way. He landed on his feet and launched at her with Aqua Jet again. This time she used Magical Leaf. He barely stepped out of the way of her attack. Then looked up as she used Giga Impact on him. It hit him and knocked him back. He struggled to get up, and was able to do so and launch Hydro Pump at Virizion. This time it hit since she had to recharge from her attack.

The force of it caused her to slide back from it, but was still standing. "Nice try." "All right, how about this?!" Keldeo struck her with Aqua Tail. She went rolling on the ground from the impact. Keldeo pant a bit too as he kept an eye on her. She slowly stood up. Keldeo saw this and prepared for anything. "I think that's enough for today." Virizion announced. Hearing this, Keldeo relaxed himself and left his stance. "That was rough." He limped a bit from the Giga Impact earlier, not fully recovered from it. "You okay?" "A little sore, that attack was strong." he told her. "You'll get strong too in no time." "Well I feel like I was getting better though." he said feeling a little proud. "That you were."

Virizion tossed him a few berries. He caught them before sitting down and eating some to regain his strength. "Your training is paying off." she said with a smile. "Thank you again." The two started to eat the berries she shared with him. After they finished they started to walk through the forest. All the while taking in the sights. "The forest is so beautiful." Virizion said smiling at the scene. "Yeah." "The beauty of forests and flowers are what help me keep strong." "So you can keep strong for all of time?" "That's right, I want to protect those I care and love." "Same here." Virizion smiles, "Tell me Keldeo, what are the things you care and love?" "Friends, family…."

Virizion listens as he voiced his list. "Anything else?" "Um…" he thinks of anything else he loves. Then looked towards Verizon. "Y-you." "Me?" "Yes, you're also someone I care and love." Keldeo said. Virizion was stunned. Keldeo blushes at the confession. "I shouldn't have said anything." He paused a bit. "I'm sorry." "About what?" "I didn't mean to make things awkward." "If you think it's awkward, you're wrong. I find it flattering." Keldeo looks at her in surprised. "Really?" "Really." she nodded. He smiles at the words, he was really nervous about the whole thing before, but now he was brimming with joy. "Well now that I gotten it out, shall we go?" Keldeo asked. "We shall."

He smiles at the grass/fighting type as he starts to move, Verizion though made sure to lead the way. She moved along the path she's leading Keldeo on, smiling all the way. Keldeo started to notice they were going somewhere different. "Virizion, where we're going? I thought we'll be meeting the other Swords of Justice." "This is just a little detour." Keldeo looks confused, but shook it off and kept following. Soon they reached a large spacious field. They look to see a field of beautiful flowers blanketing the ground. "Whoa." he said. "Let's stop here for a moment." "Okay." he said as he looks over the field. Virizion sat down. "Come sit next to me."

Keldeo moves over so he next to Virizion and sat down. All the while blushing at how close they were. He can smell something sweet and found out it was coming from Virizion. "You smell nice." She leaned down to his ear. "So do you." He shivers at her sweet tone as he felt her body touching his now, feeling her warmth. He didn't want to move away.

Then his mind started to wonder from the nice feeling, dreams floating through his mind. All involving Verizion and himself. They were nuzzling each other, murring from the touch. Then it turned hot very fast. Like he's nibbling her neck. She would moan the more he did it, he moved his head upwards until he's licking her neck. She moaned and moved down till they started kissing. Their tongues intertwined as they suckle each others tongue. Pretty soon it got to the point they had to pull back. They were smiling as they panted for breath.

Then he would look down and see his erection. She caught sight of it and smiles. Keldeo would look away with a blush. Virizion moves down and gave it a lick. That's when his daydream ends abruptly as he shakes his head. 'Whoa I had weird dreams.' That's when he felt something wet around his groin. "What's that feeling?" he said as he looks down. That's when he saw Verizion herself sucking on his cock. "Wh-Wha?" he said in shock and embarrassment. "Have a fun dream?" she asked around his cock. "M-my dream?" he ask with a moan from her warm mouth surrounding his length.

She smiles as she slows down her lapping. "Yup. I mean when you started nuzzling my neck, that was pretty brave of you, but it felt good." 'Oh man.' he thought in embarrassment. "Then I felt your teeth nibbling me. that brought a moan from me. Even more as you lick upwards along the way." 'Please stop.' But Virizion kept going. "I just had to move my head down too, and when our lips touch, my mind exploded, I didn't know you were such a good kisser." 'Oh Arceus, please stop this.' he pleaded in his mind. Virizion then adds the finishing touch, "Then you started kissing me with your tongue, wrapping around mine and I was blown away."

He shivers at the words. "I thought it was just a dream." he stutters as she started moving her mouth. He groaned as he even felt her swish her tongue around. "Guess dream became reality." she said as she move forward more. Keldeo gulped as she laid her body on top of his. She murrs as she moved all the way down on his cock. "Mmm, not bad." He blushes as he thrusted upwards in her mouth. It was bigger than he thought, but her tongue easily licked all around his cock. "It feels so good Virizion." he moans out. She was glad to hear that and started licking faster.

He shudders from the tongue licking him. He lay back and enjoyed the feeling. As she sucks, she notes his cock throbbing in her mouth more often. 'He's going to cum.' Keldeo shivers as a building pressure builds within himself, he groans and cries out as he couldn't take it any longer. He felt his seed spew into the female's mouth. Virizion relax her throat and gulped down all his seed. Then she pulled up and grinned at Keldeo. "Ha.. How was it Virizion?" he asked. "Salty, but good." Keldeo smiles at the words. "Thank you." he said. "Now we can move on." "Move on to what?" he looks confused. "Sex."

He blushes as Virizion moves upwards and Keldeo notice something pink underneath her. "Don't you see how wet I am Keldeo, how much my body needs you?" she ask rubbing her entrance to his tip. "Fuck me like you truly are my lover." He blushes at her words as he lines up his tip to her pussy and pushes upwards. Both gasped at the sensation. Even with just the tip in, the sensation was incredible. "You can move you know." spoke the grass type. He recovers and started to move deeper inside her pussy. Blown away at how warm and soft it felt.

He moves down and up inside Virizon moaning from the warmth. "Go deeper!" "All right." he said as he starts to thrust as deep as he could. It seemed she got warmer the deeper he went. Virizion let out a pleasured moan as he touch her cervix. "Yesss, that's it." Keldeo tried to keep hitting the spot without fail. "Good, now harder!" Keldeo tried to comply by putting more force behind his thrusts. "Ahhh!" Virizion lays on Keldeo in response, shivering in bliss. "Harder!" He closes his eyes as he tries to put more force in it, practically shaking her every time he go in. "It's so tight!"

She murred as she felt her pussy twitching and feeling warmer. "Keep going!" He does so the best he can. "I'm getting close." "Make sure to let it out inside!" she tells him as she felt close too. 'Will he outlast me I wonder?' Keldeo was surprised, but tried to oblige and move faster. He felt on fire as he turns to look at Virizion's pleasured face. That was what pushed him over the edge. He cries out as he shoots his seed deep inside her pussy. Virizion cries out as her orgasm hit, her juices splashing all over his cock.

Both stayed in that position as they rode out their orgasms. They pant in fatigue as they share each other's warmth as they smile. "So, was I good?" he asked. Virizion thought about it. "Not too bad, but could use a little resistance training." Keldeo agreed to that. He felt happy at such a feeling. "Well I did what you said, fuck you like a lover would." "This is true." "Now I think it's time we meet the rest." Keldeo nods as she said. "I think you're right." Both stood up and walked back to the mountain. Enjoying the closeness of each others company more.


	50. Joshua (M Zoroark)X Cody (M Dragonite)

Joshua (M Zoroark)X Cody (M Dragonite)

During a time of war, Cody had some terrible news about his wife leaving him for someone else. This gets him down until the camp leader comes to try to help him gets his spirits up.

* * *

The pokemon camp was bustling with warrior pokemon on patrol. It had been 3 years into the great pokemon war and no regions or alliances have won the war. A lot of pokemon were feeling stress and strain from the years of war. Many friends and family died over the years, but only a small few have survived beginning of the war to now. One pokemon in particular was patrolling the campgrounds was a Zoroark.

Leader of the squad Foxtrot-Bravo Shotgun, his name was Joshua, otherwise known as his wartime nickname; Winter's fury He was checking on the status of his team, concern about their morale and all. One specifically, who recently discovered his wife back home had left him for another, this one was a Dragonite, and after he learned this, he barely spoke at all for the past 2 months, mainly relying on actions to speak for him. While checking on others, he found the Dragonite Cody, sitting in the barracks.

Cody was just looking at the recently sent photo of his son, who himself recently joined the army and was currently in boot camp "Cody." Joshua let himself be known. Cody looked up from the picture and looked Joshua in the eyes before speaking a reply "Y-yeah Winter?" He said, still not really wanting to speak "How you holding up officer?" he ask checking up on him. "I've been better, but I learned that my son's being moved to this camp once his training finishes" Cody said, a smile appearing on his face. "That's good to hear. Bet he'll make his father proud." Joshua said smiling back.

Cody chuckled slightly "Heh, yeah, but I still miss my old wife... Before she left me." Cody said, beginning to look sad again. Joshua places his hand on the dragon's shoulder in a effort to comfort him. Cody just smiles weakly at Joshua's attempts to comfort his friend and squad mate, before speaking "You should probably get to your bed Winter, it's getting late and we got standard training early tomorrow morning." "Yeah, and hey, if you ever need anyone to to talk to. You know what to do." he said before patting his back and leaving. Cody smiled before saying "Good night." and going to sleep.

Joshua headed back to his room and prepared for bed. As he prepared, he tried thinking of how exactly he could help Cody get over losing his wife to another pokemon. "I'm trying to comfort him and all, but what else I can do for him?" Josh then thought of something he knew he shouldn't have, having some "fun" with Cody. "What am I thinking? He's not like that, and neither am I." he said to himself. To clear his mind, Joshua decided to head out of his tent and get a bit of fresh night air to clear his mind.

He takes a deep breath, enjoying the peace he has for now. He knew that the next morning all he would hear is yelling, gunfire, and the ocean that surrounded their camp, there was also a little joke about how the ocean was created by someone who was so salty that when they jumped into a lake it became the ocean. He couldn't help but started chuckling at the joke, finding it funny.

He then went on to thinking about Cody and his problem. "But...he had a wife, I'm pretty sure." he started walking. "Then again," Joshua said, "I've heard stories of soldiers changing after something like this happens to them."He stopped and he looked shocked that he was at Cody's barracks. "I suppose I couldn't hurt finding out." Joshua sighs as he said that as he prepares to open the tent.

As he stepped in, he heard what he assumed to be... His name? He shakes his head as he tries to listen closely to make sure. What he hears next seems to be a combination of his name, light moans, and wet schlicks. 'Wh-what is he doing? He couldn't be... Could he?' he ask as he tries to make out the words. He decides to peek at whatever Cody is doing through the door What he saw next totally shocked his whole being. There, Cody was lying in his own bed, wanking off while Joshua could hear his name repeated over and over again between Cody's moans and grunts.

He feels a little awkward speaking out in his position, so he pop his head outside and knock the door. "Cody?" This causes Cody to jolt up before quickly getting back into uniform and opening the door, to see Josh standing outside "Hm? O-oh, it's you Winter, you need something?" He asked, unaware that Joshua just recently saw him wanking it. "Um.. well, I was in my room, but I couldn't sleep. I can't help but wonder if I can do anything to help you recover from your wife leaving you." Cody's eyes widened up before speaking "Um, n-not really, I'm fine" Cody said, embarrassment swimming through his mind "Cody... I don't like it when I see someone upset. It's okay, if they're anything I can do to help you can tell me." Joshua said with a smile.

Cody just slightly blushed before speaking again "er, I'm fine, don't worry about me dude." But Joshua just stands there, waiting for a different kind of response. Cody sighs, knowing what probably happened, " You... Heard what was going on earlier, didn't you?" He asked. Joshua nod, "Just a moment ago." he said. Cody just brings a claw behind his head and speaks just a couple of simple words, "Well shit." "Sorry it was a total accident. I wondered outside as I was thinking about how to help when I approached your barracks and heard you say my name or something." he explained.

This just caused Cody's blush to get even stronger before he just gave in and pressed his lips against Joshua's, surprising him. The Zoroark froze as he couldn't think of anything to do at the Cody pulled away he spoke, his blush still strong "Er... S-sorry..." Was all he could manage out. "You could start with a explanation?" he said starting to blush. Cody just sighed before explaining himself "Well, it's just that ever since I learned my wife left me, I gave up looking for another girl to love, but for whatever reason I just couldn't stop thinking of you afterwards, comforting me, being a great friend, and your general personality," he stated before jokingly adding in, "and that ass though!" Before chuckling at his own remark

Joshua however wasn't chuckling, instead his blush reddens more. "What about my ass?" he ask. Cody just waved it off "Just a little joke, but seriously, there's so many gay pokemon that would love to claim your ass" he stated, looking Joshua dead in the eyes "C-Cody... What are you saying?" he ask looking at him. Cody decided to stop beating around the bush and just straight up explain, "I'm saying that you've got a god damn sexy ass body," he stated bluntly. Joshua couldn't help but blush at his words, liking it.

Cody then just stood, saying nothing, only leaving awkward silence. "When I was coming here, I been having thoughts about... having fun wit you." he admitted with a blush. Cody's eyes widened when he heard what Joshua said, "W-well, we could if you want, Winter." "I don't really mind." Cody simply nodded before pulling Joshua into his barracks and closing the door behind them. "I might have misheard what you said, but you shouldn't give up on love." he said encouraging him.1Cody simply responded by grabbing Joshua and pulling him in to kiss him again. oshua closes his eyes as he went and kisses him back.

Cody then placed his hands on Joshua's ass, causing him to jump slightly at his touch. He smiles at the touch regardless of the jump. After about 30 seconds of the lip locking, they pulled away for air, before Cody then removed Joshua's jacket and undershirt off of him, before smiling and bringing his left claw to touch his tough pecks. "So how's my muscle tone?" he ask him teasingly. Cody chuckled and responded, "Big and rough," he spoke before adding "Just like me," he chuckled, going back to kissing Joshua. Joshua started to take off Cody's coat and shirt as well, leaving his top bare as well.

Cody wasn't as fit as Joshua, as before the war he was, well, fat, but he still had tough muscles visible "Well, you not very fit, but you still got good muscles on you." Joshua said. Cody just smiled before pulling Joshua close and nibbling on his neck. "Ah." he got out from the nibbling, holding him close to his body. Cody brought his left hand down from Joshua's chest and began unbuckling his pants His skin tingles as he claws move down his body gently, he trails his body down to Cody's lower body as well.

This causes a stifled grunt from Cody, before he finishes unbuckling his own pants. 'Are we... really going this far? We're taking each other's close off. Are we gonna...' Joshua shudders as he boxers were dropped, leaving him completely nude. Cody just pulled his head away from Joshua's neck and replied, "Yep." he said, noting Joshua's facial expression before going back to nibble on Joshua's neck. Joshua looks down as he sees he completely naked in front of him as well. Cody brought his left hand to Joshua's chest before pushing him onto his bed. "Ngh.." he grunted a bit as he looks upwards at what's going on.

Cody smiled before pressing a claw against Joshua's hole, wondering how he'd react. "Ahh.." he shudders from him rubbing him down there. Cody smiled at the response he got, "You really like this, don't you?" He asked. Joshua blushes the feeling, "It does feel a little nice." he said to him blushing. Cody then proceeded to put a single claw inside of Joshua's ass. The dark type winces at the claw spreading his walls around it. Cody just smiled and pressed his lips back against Joshua's. Joshua felt his body on top of his as he kiss him back, opening his mouth as well.

Cody pressed his tongue into Joshua's mouth, whilst moving his claw inside Joshua's body around to stretch him out. Cody smiles as he felt Joshua tense up, shuddering as he held onto his body and kept him close. Joshua grunted loudly at feeling his hole being stretched. "I feel like I'm going to melt..." he said as pleasure moves through his body. Cody laughed a bit, "Well, I have had practice with this before" he said. "Really?" Joshua asked, though he does know the answer. Cody just smirks "Yeah, my old wife, and more recently, me." he says nonchalantly. "I never had anyone before..." he said as he looks away from him, hoping to hide his blush from him.

Cody just smiled and responded, "well everyone has their first." He blushes as he feels their cocks hard and touching each other.

Cody moved his head up to Joshua's ear before speaking in a sort of low, predatory voice, "On to the main event~." he said, before rubbing himself against Joshua's asshole. Joshua blushes at the situation. "I'm the captain of the forces, and yet I'm bout to be taken by my commanding officer. Ironic, don't you think?" he ask with a chuckle, but he was nervous to the core. Cody chuckled along but noticed that Joshua was nervous, so he gave a reassuring smile before slowly pressing into Joshua. The fox closes his eyes and clenches his teeth hoping to endure the pain. Watching Cody smile helped with the comforting.

Cody pulled Joshua up and kissed him whilst bringing a claw down to rub Joshua's erection Joshua let out a soft moan in the Dtagonite's mouth as he relax and enjoy the embrace. Cody slowly sped up his thrusting, as well as how deep he was going, he felt that he might release prematurely purely because of just how tight Joshua was. Joshua was blushing bright red as he held Cody close so their heads were each other's shoulders. "Ahh... hahh... hahh." Joshua moans in Cody's ear as he pants in pleasure.

As Cody kept going, he eventually started feeling a pressure buildup in him, so he warned Joshua, "W-winter, I'm about to cum!" He stated, thrusting and rubbing Joshua faster. Joshua heard him and gave him a sweet smile. "It's okay, let it out in me." he said as he tries to push downwards. Cody nodded, before shoving himself all the way into Joshua and releasing his hot and sticky seed into Joshua, panting. Joshua shudders at the warm seed filling him as he cums as well, relaxing on the bed with a smile.

Cody then pulled out and layed next to Joshua in his bed, before chuckling and remarking "I wonder how the others will react to this" he stated, before falling asleep. "We'll deal with it if it comes to it." he said as he hugs him before going to sleep. The morning comes as Joshua makes final preparations for their upcoming journey. Cody, after finishing getting into uniform, gave Joshua a small kiss on the cheek before heading out to start drills. "Hold on!" he calls him before he exits. Cody stops just before the door, looking back at Joshua,"Yeah?" He asked. "After the war's over, what are you going to do?"

Cody thought for a moment before deciding what to say, "If we both survive this war, I plan on finding a new home, and living my life... With you." Cody said, a grin appearing on his face. Joshua smiles as he said. "I'm counting on you Cody." he said. Cody replied by nodding, before wrapping an arm around Joshua's neck and responding, "well, let's get to training, I'm counting on you too, Winter's Fury." he stated before the two walked out the door to begin training. "One more thing... Call me Joshua." The Zoroark said with a warm smile.

* * *

Cheers to the 50'th chapter in PokePartners.


	51. Logan(M Leafeon) X Millie(F Slyveon)

Logan(M Leafeon) X Millie(F Slyveon)

After their trainers had a baby, Logan talks to Millie about having a child themselves. Though hesitant at first, her brothers teasing and sweet talk lets her go along with it.

* * *

It was a rather sunny day as our story begins at a tent. Two people were inside waking up. One female the other male. The female let out a yawn as she sees a sylveon laying next to her side. She reached over and rubbed the fairy types head. Millie wakes to her trainer's hand as she nuzzles it back. "Sleep well?" Millie takes her tendrils and wrap it around her arm in response. "That's a yes." The female human turned to see her brother had woken up, petting his Leafeon. "Sleep well?" The male turns to his sister, "Just fine. You?" "Like a rock." The male chuckles as he went and kisses her cheek.

Millie smiles as she watched them. That's when she felt someone nuzzle her head. "Oh Logan, Good morning." "Good morning beautiful." Millie wraps her tendrils around him. "So how did you sleep last night?" "Not bad, but I'd rather be buried in you first thing in the morning." he growled in her ear. She let out a giggle as she blushes from his tone. Ever since their first time, Millie has gotten used to her brother teasing her. "Wanna start off early?" he asked licking her cheek. "You can't be serious?" she ask him, shuddering from his tongue. "Nope." "Right now. In front of them?" she blushes at the thought. "Oooh, even better." he purred into her ear.

"Well I suppose if you're that horny~..." During their times, they tried a lot of different sexual positions at the time, even Logan letting Millie ride him, always teasing her by telling her if she wants it, she has to do it herself. "You betcha." Logan started nibbling her neck softly moving down her body. His hot cock rubbing against her leg. "So.. hot." she murrs from feeling his heat. He raised it up to her pussy before slamming straight inside her. "Oooh." she moaned as her pussy wrap around his cock. He slowly pulled back before slamming back inside as he started moving his hips.

The boy and girl heard moaning and look forward to see Millie and Logan making love in front of them. "Maybe we should get into it too?" grinned the boy grabbing the girl's chest. "I guess there's a thing called morning sex." she said opening her blanket. Her brother grinned and crawled in closer with his dick rubbing against her ass. The female moaned in his ear as the touch already has her wet. Without warning he rubbed the tip against her pussy before burying it all inside her. "Haahh!" she moans out in pleasure as she holds onto his body close.

Both males moved their hips repeatedly into the respective females. Millie brings her tendrils around Logan's back and strokes it back and forth. "Faster!" she moaned. Logan grins as he starts to pumps his cock faster at her request. "Oh yes!" She felt her body shuddering as she tries to hold back her climax. But it was hard since Logan had managed to figure out her weak spots. "S-slow down." she moans as she lay down a bit. "Nope." "But why?" she asked getting a moan out as well. "I like hearing you moan." he grinned as he kept moving. Millie closes her eyes as she moans loudly, spraying her juices on her brother's shaft. He was still moving since he had gotten stronger stamina than before.

She tries to stay upwards as she moans in pleasure, "Logan… ahh, so good." "Don't worry, I'm close." he grunted going faster. "Yes." she moans as her knees are shaking. Logan moved for a few more minutes before burying his cock inside her and started cumming. "Aaahh." she moans as she stands there for him. Feeling his sperm fill her snatch. Millie laid down after he finished, not too tired but mainly to just lay down. "That was nice." she said to him. "I know, I'm the best." The humans relaxed as well as they finished.

The female looks a little unwell as she lays down. "You alright?" asked the boy rubbing her back. "Oh yeah, just feel a little stomach ache that's all." "Need anything?" "Just a little water maybe." she asked. "I'm on it." he reaches into their bag and took out a bottled water and hand it to her. "Thanks."

(Timeskip)

"How ya feeling now?" the boy asked his sister. "Alright." she answers her brother. Her belly slightly swollen than last time. "We should probably head to the hospital." she tells him. "Well of course. No way can I deliver a baby." replied the boy. "Yeah smartass," she blew a raspberry at her brother. We now cut back to Logan and his sister. Millie was still flat as pokemon need to mate at least 3 times in a day for a possibility to become pregnant. She looks at her trainer in concern. "I hope she'll be alright."

At the hospital, the group were waiting for the results. "Are you the father?" asked the doctor walking over to the boy. He looks at the doctor who ask the question. "Does that mean?" "Yes, she's given birth." He smiles as he asked, "May I see them. Are they okay?" he asked in concern. "They're perfectly alright. But I'd like to talk to you after seeing them." He was concern as to what he wants to talk about. "Okay." "They're this way." the boy and the pokemon follows him. He lead them to a room and opened it. He saw her sister on the hospital bed holding their child. He walked over as she smiled up at him. "How you feeling?" "Just fine, and tired." He smiles as he looks over at the sleeping baby in her arms. "He's beautiful."

Millie and Logan climbed up and look at the child. "Wow.. a baby." she said looking at it. "Kinda makes you think." She turns to her brother, "What do you mean?" "What if we tried having one?" She blushes a bit at his words. "I don't know…" "Why not?" "It just seems too soon." she answers. "Well, if you're so sure." Millie then said, "I'm heading outside." she said as she goes down and starts walking. "Where ya going?" he ask. "Going to take a drink from the hospital fountain at the plaza outside." she tells him. "Alright."

She steps outside as the Doctor comes in. The boy turns to him. "What you want to talk about?" "You two are siblings, am I right?" He looks downward as he said. "Yes… we are." "Well I just wanted to be sure." He looks at him. "Well it's true. She's my sister." "Well after seeing the DNA of the child and looking at both your records, I wanted to double check with you two before jumping to any conclusions. "Okay." the boy said. "Don't worry, there's no rule against incest, but I would suggest you try to keep it to one child less the future kids start gaining birth defects." "Thank you doctor." he said, the doctor nods as he leaves the building.

Millie lapped at the water, easily quenching her thirst. She looks at the night sky, deep in thought of the recent events. 'I can't believe they have their own child.' She then thought of her brothers words afterwards. 'Our own kid? But it's so soon.' 'I mean, I most likely would allow him to give me one but..' "Hey sis." She look to see her brother behind her. "Logan? What are you doing here?" "I wanted to come out and get some fresh air." "Oh I see." she smiles at the answer. She saw him look upwards. "What are you looking at?" "The sky is so beautiful with the stars out." he answers.

Millie looked up to see he was right . "Yeah it is beautiful." "I still want you to get pregnant you know?" he said. "I know, I heard." She looks at the Leafeon. "It does interest me." she said noticing Logan's moving close to her. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, just don't you think it's too early?" she ask as he was next to her. "Really? Well don't we try working on it now?" he grinned. She blushes as she moves away, "C-come on Logan." she blushes embarrassed, but something inside her is rather excited. "Come on~" he purred in her ear. "Just picture it, laying on her side, belly large." he said licking her neck.

She shivered picturing it. "Feeling movement inside, I'll be nuzzling your softly feeling our child kick." She blushed as he nuzzled her cheek. "K-keep talking." she said relaxing to his teasing. "Then when you give birth, we can go ahead and make another one." he grinned. "We'll make more kids?" she ask as he nibbled her ears. "Of course." She shudders at the words as he started licking her cheek. "And we can keep going even when our kids have kids." She shudders at the words. "All you have to do is say so, and we can start." he smiles at her blushing face as he moves so their eye to eye.

'Oh to heck with it being too soon.' she thought as she look in his eyes. "Let's make some children." she went and kiss her brother. Logan grinned and returned it before pushing her onto her back. She shudders at the feeling as they wrap her tongue around his and wrestle for dominance. Both of them feeling their bodies heat up fast. She loves it when they make out in the moonlight. It wasn't long before she felt his cock rub against her thigh. "It just feels so romantic right now." she said in bliss. "It's about to get better." he rubs her pussy with his cock, moaning from the friction. "Skip the foreplay?" She shakes her head. "I like foreplay you know."

"Alright, sounds fair." He starts to nuzzle his head to her neck as he breathes in her scent. The smell was making his cock throb even more. "Such a lovely scent you have sister." he murred licking her neck. Millie blushed and let out a moan from the compliment and lick. She uses her tendrils to rub around his body, moving to his cock and balls. They softly moved across it as he groaned. "All right, take me dear brother." "Gladly." He lined up to her entrance and pushed into her pussy. Both grunting as her inner walls were tighten than before. "Why are you so tight?" he ask. "I'm excited." "You're not usually this tight, what's the occasion?" "If we're making a baby, I'd call that something big."

He chuckles at her sister, then start thrusting back and forth. Grunting louder as the friction was making his already throbbing cock harder. Millie was doing her best to push back to his brother's thrust to go deeper, but it seemed his thrusts were stronger than before. "Gee you're going harder, Ohh." she let out a moan afterwards. "I wanna stuff you full of sperm soon as possible." She moans in pleasure as she decides to relax to his thrusting. Her pussy hugging his cock like it was desperate. Logan can feel his climax coming as he fucks her sister hard. "I'm close!" "Yes. That's it. Go and breed me Logan."

Logan went faster before groaning as he started cumming. She moans as she feels his brother seed inside her body. He stayed inside to make sure he shot every drop. Once he's done he slides out of her. Both panted from the session. "I think it's time for another position." he said. "Like what?" "Turn around and expose your ass for me." he grins. Millie smiled and flipped on her stomach before getting on her four legs. She lifts her tail out of the way and wiggles her ass side to side, "Like what you see, anything I need to say." "Nope. Looking is plenty." he grinned moving forward.

He moves and started licking her pink pussy, enjoying the sweet taste. Millie panted as her body was so hot it was driving her crazy. "Stop teasing me and fuck me like a bitch in heat!" she cries out. "Gladly." he brought the tip up to her pussy and slammed back inside. She shudders as his body was on top of her, feeling his head on top of hers. "Start moving!" He thrust his body back and forth in her body. His cock feeling his sperm inside her as it made swishing sounds with each thrust. "You're so cute, being under my body, enjoying my thrust, needing my cock. You're practically addicted to me aren't you?" he said fucking her.

"Yes! I can't live without your dick!" He smiles as he moves to her face and kisses her. She moaned into the kiss as he went faster. "I guess I can say I'm addicted to you, I can't live without your sexy ass." he whispers to her ear. "Keep going!" she moaned. "Anything for you." he said as he push her front down to go faster. "I'm ready to bust another knot inside you." Millie's head was near the ground as he said that. "We want kids right? Well go on and spill your seed in me." she tell him. "Oh, I will." She moans as he goes in her harder than earlier. His thrusts were frantic as he felt his cock expanding.

She cries out as she sprays her juices over his cock. His cock twitched before his sperm shot inside her pussy. She moans as more cum fills her body, "Ah… feels so warm." Logan panted as he felt his cock slip out. She looks confused. "What's the matter? We need to keep going." she tells him. "Only if I hear you beg for it loud and proud." "I need you! I want your kid." she tells him. As she looks at him, it appears he's on his back. "Show me how much you want my sperm." he grinned with his cock standing up in the middle of his legs.

She blushes as she knows what she must do. She walked over on top of him and made sure the tip lined up with her pussy before slowly moving down. "There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" he ask with a cocky smile. She stuck her tongue out at him before slowly moving up and down on his cock, making her shudder as each time his previous sperm was pushed farther in. She moans as she rides him, then she felt vines wrap around her body. Logan started to help lift her up before bringing her down.

She smiles as she felt a vine move downward on her body. It prodded her ass as she kept going. "Sneaky. My pussy's not enough for you~?" she teases her with a erotic smile. "It is, but I want you to moan louder." "I can't moan any louder than I already can." she tells her feeling the vine tip poking her. "Of course you can." he then starts to push her vine into her ass. Millie let out a surprise moan as she moved her hips faster. She tries to contain herself as she takes the double penetration. But she couldn't stop herself from panting and moaning.

She can see him smiling as watches her bounce. "See? Told you." "Yes, you hear me. I can moan louder." she said as she moves to his body, still lowering her lower body faster. "What are you doing?" "What do you think, we're having sex." she purred in his face. He blushes at her words. Then found his lips claimed as she was bouncing much faster as his vine moved in and out of her ass. She was shuddering as her pussy contracted in her. "I think I'm about to cum again." "Me too." he grunted. She smiles as she went and kissed him again, moaning in his mouth as she climax around his cock. His seed erupted inside her and she felt her pussy filled to the brim.

The two make out for a long time before separating, panting to catch her breath. "I'm so full." she panted out. "Do you think… this will be enough?" "I'd say so." She smiles as she starts to get up off him. Shuddering as she felt the sperm inside her swish a little. "Should we go inside to sleep, or you like to sleep outside under the sky?" "I don't think I could move." she smiled laying on top of him. "Outside it is." he noted moving her to the side so they're laying side to they're facing each other, Millie moves so that her pussy envelopes his cock. "You're still horny?" "I think I remember you saying you wanted to be buried in me when you woke up, am I right?" she ask. "Touche."

The two smiles as they snuggle with each other. "I love you brother." "I love you too sis." The two close their eyes as they enjoy each other's warmth.

(Timeskip)

Millie was on her side looking up to the sky. Her belly noticeably big. She rubs it with her ribbon tendrils to soothe the children inside. "How ya feelin?" she jumped a bit as she looks around for the source of the voice. "Just me." spoke Logan walking over. "Oh Logan, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He smiled while rubbing her belly. She sighs as she feels him rubbing her. "Wonder how many are gonna pop out." "I don't know, even now I feel them moving around in my womb." she say feeling their movements now. "I can't wait till they come out." "Why the rush?" "I'm gonna be a dad, that's why."She shudders at the words and movements. "I love it when you rub us like that."

"Oh? You mean like this?" he moved his paws across her belly. Millie purrs from the feeling "Like this." Millie looks to see his shaft starting to throb, hardening. "And you're still insatiable." "The way I see it, you're beautiful pregnant as well." he said with a grin. "Oh you." She smiles, "If you want to…" "You sure that's safe?" "As long as you be gentle with us." she said. "Probably let my pussy be off limits." "Well looks like I'll be using your ass then." he grinned rubbing her hole with the tip. "Please be gentle." she said. "Will do." He lays to her side and start to push in gently.

(Timeskip)

Logan and Millie smiled while looking at a small bed. There laying on them contain two eevees curled up close to each other. "They're beautiful." she said looking at them. "You said it." She went and nuzzle the two with her head softly with her own. The made soft sounds while sleeping and nuzzled back. "Who thought we'd have a son a daughter?" "Maybe it has something to do with the fact you always came inside." She giggled as she turns to Logan, "So what you want to do now?" "I was thinking we give them a little sibling."

She smiles as he licks her chin. "Gee, I wonder what else you want to happen? What other kinks you have." "Let's find out." he growled. She moves onto the bed with him right next to her. She looks at the sleeping children. "Wonder how they'll be when they get older." "Maybe they'll be just like us." "Oh? You mean that they'll…" "Make us grandparents? Yup." "I bet the next you'll fuck our daughter and let our son fuck me." she sighs. "Hmm, now that's an idea." he grinned. She blushes at the words. "I was joking." she admitted. "I'm not."

She blushes as she looks at him, "You're a pervert." she said trying to leave. But he got in front of her. She moved to the other side trying to get off. But he cut her off again. "Okay, move aside Logan." she said to him. "Nope, we gotta work on baby making." he grinned nuzzling her. "But we just gotten up with making a child." she said acting out. "Well, let's make another." he growled pushing her down. She fell on her back and tried to get up, But Logan was stronger. "Come on now." she wiggles trying to slip under him. "Nope. I'm stuffing your womb again." he purred with lust.

She shakes her head, "It's too soon, I'm not even up to it now." she said. Logan shakes his head as he has to tease her verbally. "So you don't want my thick cock inside you, filling your womb with more sperm?" Millie's ear's perked up from the words. "N-no." "Alright, I'll just wait until our daughter's old enough and show her the joys of taking daddy's cock." he grinned. "Mngh." she groans from the teasing. "And you don't have to ever take another drop in you, ever again. Or maybe..." "Maybe what?" "Maybe you want our son's cock in you." he purrs in her ear.

She shuddered picturing the Eevee thrusting into her. "But that would be quite a while, can you even wait that long?" he ask licking her neck. 'No.' she thought shuddering. "Don't deny it, I know we like to love each other, and give each other kids. Ask me to give you more kids." She didn't say anything but nodded her head. "I can't hear you." he nibbles her neck in response. "Fill me up." "What was that?" "FILL ME WITH YOUR SPERM!" He smiles as he lines up to her entrance and sinks inside her. She moaned as he buried his whole cock inside. "Please keep giving me children Logan. Please?" she nuzzling his head. "Gladly."She smiles as he went in and kiss her, happy to be close to her brother, more than the usual way. 'I hope we do this for a long time.'


	52. Blade X Petal X Nume X Ice (H S Aurous)

Blade X Petal X Nume X Ice (H Shiny Aurous)

Blade and petal were exploring the snowy area looking for Nume and her mate's home, they find them but also found themselves in a interesting situation.

* * *

Blade and Petal (now a Samurott and Meganium) were wandering in a winter-like area. "Where are we going?" Petal ask her trudging through the snow. "From what I read from Nume's new note, this is where she and her mate lives..." Blade said looking around. They look around, but all they see is snow and hills. "All I see is snow and just that." Petal whined. Being a grass type, she doesn't like the cold very much. "They have to be around here, you look that way and I'll look that other way." Blade tells her. Petal sighs as the two split up in the direction Blade pointed too.

Blade looked around for a sign of the Shiny Goodra she sexed with until she noticed below her, a glowing purple heart-shaped amethyst. "Oh, how lovely." she said reaching to pick it up. "Hmm... I think I'll give this to Petal as a 'special' surprise~..." Blade then rubs in at her pussy, sighing a bit in pleasure as she slides the jewel inside her. "Ah~... Good thing... Dyna and Eco... Eugh~... Taught me and Petal this trick... Oh~" She soon has the jewel sucked and stuffed in her womb. She let out a moan as she finishes, "Okay, time to find Nume."

Petal was looking around and despite the place being snowy, her body felt a bit warm. "Jeez, the sun maybe here but it's burning my body even in this cold place..." She then laid down on her belly in the snow and used her vines to make snowballs to rub them on her body. She shivers from the cold touching her warm body. "How can I feel so warm out here?" as she reaches for more snow, her hands move over something hard. Petal then saw a beautifully glowing pink heart-shaped jewel. "Ohh, what is this?" she ask looking over the pink crystal. "It's so pretty." she smiles.

Petal looks left and right to find Blade and sighs in relief she isn't around. She then lifts her rear up and spread her legs together before inserting the pink gem in her labia. "Aah~... Good thing Eco and Dyna... Eeh~... Taught me and Blade this technique... Haah~" Petal then has her vagina suck the crystal inside her uterus. "She'll be so happy, but now I need to find these pokemon." She said as she starts to get up, but then starts to hear soft singing nearby. Petal becomes curious and tries to find the source of the song. "What is that song...?" As she song plays, she feels herself getting tired as it plays. Petal soon slumps down and falls asleep. The singing stops when the Grass type fell down.

Meanwhile, Blade, having stuffed the gem she found, went to look for Petal. "Petal? Did you find them yet?" she ask looking for them. "Petal?" Blade asked, looking around for her. As she walks, she thought she heard something in front of her. It was a beautiful singing. "Hm? Where's that nice song coming from...? *Yawn~* It sounds... Familiar..." She drowsily said. She walks ever slowly as she hears it louder until realizing what's going on Before Blade could identify the Pokemon, she then fell down on her side and caught a brief glimpse of a Shiny Aurorus. "A... Lullaby." she said as she falls asleep. The Aurorus smiles as a Shiny Goodra walks next to her.

The Shiny Goodra was carrying Petal. "Aw~... They look so cute together when they're asleep~" She said. "Anyone would fall to your beautiful voice Nume. I'm no different." the Aurous said carrying Blade on her back. "Oh? Are you trying to imply you're not sensitive when I touch you~?" Nume asked teasingly, carrying Petal. "Of course I'm sensitive, but your song is so beautiful, I could just lay there listening to your voice all the time. Don't you find me cute sleeping in your lap?" Ice giggled, blushing. "You mean when you're rubbing your lap at mine~? We felt wet and cold between our legs~..." Ice growls cutely, "Keep that up and I might just forget the plan and have you moaning for me right here~." she said seductively.

Nume smiled at her. "Maybe we CAN have a moment of ecstasy right here and now~..." "Oh Nume, my little dragon." she teases her. "Ah Ice, my snowy dinosaur~" Nume replied, nuzzling Ice. Ice let blade on her side gently while Nume did the same for Petal. They then put the two sleeping Pokemon's arms and paws behind their backs and Ice makes a couple of icy cuffs to restrain them. Ice then move them around till their at each other's folds in a 69 position.

Then she noticed that Nume was staring at her with a smile. "Why are you smiling?" "Your pussy is so cute when it's wet~... Turned on already~?" The Shiny Goodra teased at the Shiny Aurorus. "Well, if you like a little romp, I don't mind getting you under me~." she winks at the Goodra. Nume then giggled and tackles her in a gooey hug. Ice grunted, surprised at the smaller dragon's strength. Nume nuzzled at the Shiny Aurorus who tried to push her off but her slime was slippery. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to push her, but it seems as her arms touch her, they slide off and as Nume lays on her, she rubs her goo around her body.

Soon, Ice was completely covered in slime. "Nume, what are you doing?" Ice ask again, her face and body completely covered in slime. "Getting ready before we mate with our friends~" Nume said, rubbing Ice's pussy with her slimy paws and licking her breasts "But you're on top of me, big creatures are usually top." she explained. "Well, even so, your body is so sensitive~..." Nume said, grinding her pussy against Ice's. "Murr." Ice let out from her mate grinding them together. "Aw~... You look so cute when you blush and moan~" Nume chimed as she kept on grinding her.

blushes as she enjoys the feeling. "All right, you can be top." "Thanks~" Nume said, cutely blushing. "Oh, by the way~..." She then got up and showed her member was erect and twitching. Ice blushes, "What is it?" "We're kinda hard now~" Nume giggled, pointing at Ice's own throbbing member. Ice looks to see how Ice and Petal are looking... They were grunting in their sleep and moaning at a sudden heat and wetness. "Seem's their still asleep right now." Ice told Nume. "Well, in that case~..." The Goodra agreed, lining their penises at their vaginas. "I guess we'll need to pleasure each other~." Ice finishes her with a smile. Nume nodded and plunged themselves in each other.

Both let out a soft moan as they get adjusted to each other. "Feels good, doesn't it~?" Nume teased as she squeezes her labia around Ice's member. The Aurorus winced in pleasure. "Ah~... Yeah, it does~... How long has it been since we mated~?" "We last mated two hours ago." "Wasn't THAT a pleasant memory~...?" Ice said with her face warm with red. The two moans as they thrust in each other's pussies. 'I forgotten how moist her insides are~...' Ice thought as she moans.'Augh~... Not to mention, how thick she is~...!' Nume thought as her vaginal muscles tighten in pleasure.'Also~... how nice her cold cock feels inside me.~' 'Aagh~...! She's likes my cool length~ Just wait 'til... Mngh~! She gets her frosty surprise filling her up~...!' Ice thought, remembering her cum is also cold.

As they mate, Blade and Petal start to groan as they are awakening. Blade sniffed a flowery scent but also felt a warm and wet, tingling sensation in her womb. "Aagh~...! Why... Am I feeling more good than usual...? Mmm... This refreshing scent~..." Petal murrs from the pleasurable feeling as she had a freshwater scent in the air. "Ahh~... such a nice watery scent, mmm..~ I feel warm all over~..." As Blade wondered why was her insides feeling a tingly warmth, she noticed a familiar green and pink wet slit with its clitoris erect. Petal's eyes open to a familiar blue and pink color in her eyes, then her mind clicked. "Blade?"

Blade then fully awoke and saw Petal's face from behind. They were in a 69 position and their arms restrained in a pair of icy shackles. "Blade, I can't get these shackles off, what about you?" Petal ask struggling. Blade struggled a bit but couldn't break free. "Mrrgh...! No go... Sorry, Petal..." Petal sighs as she said. "Well, uh... this is a bit awkward." she chuckles a bit. Blade did the same too, blushing a deep red in her cheeks. "Yeah, ehehehe... I'm not kinda used to having my face in front of your pussy while being tied up with you..." She said embarrassingly, unable to take her eyes off of the Meganium's slit above her.

Petal blushes as she looks at the samurotts slit. "Any ideas on what to do?" Blade doesn't have a clue what to do until she remembers how hot their bodies are feeling, making them sweat despite the cool-temperature area they're in. "I've an idea but it's a little... Embarrassing~..." She said shamefully and licked Petal's wet pussy. Petal blushes at the feeling, "What... What's the idea?" she ask, but feels like she might have the thought of what it could be. "I-If we make our bodies feel good and mainly warm, the heat from our skins should melt the ice... Mm~ A-And our sweat should dissolve it into water... So lick me as I am to you~" Blade then gives another slow lick at Petal's clit.

Petal's face goes pink from the description, but doesn't have any better idea. "Okay, lick me good then~." she then stated to lick Blade's clit slowly. The two lesbians moaned as they eat each other out, feeling hotter and sweatier. "Oh my~... This might be your best idea Blade~." she said sticking her tongue in her pussy. "Oh yeah~... I feel loose already~" She agreed, frenching her pussy. Petal tries to move a bit to see if she can get out. "Aah~... Still can't get out..." Petal muttered when she noticed Blade's labia glowing inside a bright purple. 'What the...? Why is Blade glowing on the inside...?' She thought. Blade was moaning a bit as she noticing Petal's starting to glow pink at her labia. 'Am I seeing her glow pink inside?'

It was a faint glow in each of them, they remembered they had picked up a jewel and stuffed it in themselves and wondered if each of them had kept it a secret. They decided to pursue that question later and move back to trying to get out of their ice cuffs, so Blade and Petal went back to licking. 'Mmm~... She tastes sweeter than before~... I can't stop eating her out~!' Blade thought as she thrust her tongue in and out and suckled Petal's vagina with her mouth. It was getting to Petal as it was getting hard for her to stay focus on the plan. 'Haah~... She tastes so good~... It makes me want to drink more of her juices~!' Petal thought as she's doing the same to Blade's pussy.

Petal places her tongue deep into Blade's pussy and started pumping it in and out. The two moaned louder and deeper, feeling tickled in their crotches, giggling a little. They felt warmer and wetter as they continues. They felt hotter and the ice starts to melt. "Blade, the ice is melting. We're almost done." Petal said happily. "Almost done, alright... We're gonna cum~..." "After we finish, we can go." Petal promises. Blade nodded and continued to lick. The two moan loud as they go even deeper than before. "Ooh~...! I can't hold on much longer~!" Petal said. Blade felt the same. "Me too~! They soon came hard, splashing their juices into their mouths.

The two catch their breaths as they relax, breathing in each other's scent. "Hah~... Hahaah~... T-The ice should be loose now-" Blade said when all of a sudden, an Ice Beam was shot at their arms, reinforcing the ice cuffs on their arms! "What the?!" Petal yelled. "What's going on?" Blade ask looking for the source. "Teehee~ Silly girls~... You think you could escape with such lewd tactics?" Ice said with Nume by her side. "I gotta say though, we really enjoyed the show~." Nume winks at the two. "Nume?" Blade asked, recognizing her as the one who sexed her. "Aw, you remember me Blade~. I'm happy to hear that." she blows her a kiss.

Blade blushed with a small smile. "Heh, you call that a kiss, Slimy~?" She teased, daring to kiss her for real. Nume smiles as she approached her and gave Blade a deep kiss in response. Petal, she and Blade recovering from their 69 position, decided to ask. "Um, yeah... Who are you both?" Nume finishes her kiss as she said, "Oh? Sorry for getting ahead. My name is Nume." the Goodra said. "And I'm Ice~" The Shiny Aurorus said, showing off a sexy pose.

Petal blushes at the scene, "My name is Petal. Are you two friends?" she ask them. Nume was too busy hugging Blade who laughed as she's being slathered all over with her slime so Ice decided to do the explaining. petal ask Ice the same question this time. "Me and Nume are mates silly, just like you and Blade are~." "E-Except you're hermaphrodites and we're not..." Petal said, staring at Ice's dick which re-hardened from her and Nume's sex after watching their 69. "Now that we're done introducing, can you get these cuffs off?" Petal ask trying to move. Oh? Why would we do that when you look cute being trapped~? You look more obedient when you're stuck~" Ice seductively said. "Weren't you guys taking us to your home?" Petal flushes pink as she pointed out.

Ice blushed as her thoughts were driven with lust. "Well, we've made this a surprise now~ Quite enjoyable when you think about it, right~?" Petal blushes as she recalls her previous session and the sight of Ice's cock. "Yeah it was." Ice smiles as she sees Nume coming to her. "So Numey, wanna get reacquainted with your sea lioness, or you wanna get to know the flower girl~?" Ice said teasing to two cuffed females. "Hmm, while I like the idea to feeling the water type's pussy again, I'd like to get to 'know' her flower girl, Petal~" Nume said, stroking her own cock. Ice smiles as she moves to she's in front of Blade's face. "I guess you and me are going to be getting to know each other~." Ice said licking Blade's neck.

Blade shuddered at Ice's cold, slick tongue and giggled at her body covered with Nume's slime. "Yeah, and it looks like you're all moistured up too, huh~?" "Nume's body is good for moisturizing by the way..." she pause before giving her a kiss herself. Blade blushed and kissed back, muffling inside her lips. "Mmm~..." Ice pulled back, "How you enjoy my kiss, Bladey~?" Blade licked her lips seductively. "That depends if you enjoy the taste of my girlfriend's nectar~" "It was sweet, but I wonder how you'll taste~..." she said as she moves out of her sight. Blade got confused. "Huh? Hey... Aren't you gonna eat ME out~?" The Samurott whined, wiggling her slit in front of her face. Ice answers her question as she licks the Samurott's pussy with her tongue. Blade let out a cute satisfied moan, feeling Ice's cool tongue sliding and flickering at her clit.

Meanwhile, Petal looks around for Nume. "CANNONBALL~!" To Petal's surprise, hearing a loud sound from Nume, the Shiny Goodra jumped and Body Slammed on the poor Meganium, splattering her transparent secreting goo around. Petal grunted from the slam, Blade too feeling the impact. "What was that for?" "I figured this would be a quick way to start smothering you with my goo before spreading it with my embrace~" Nume explained, nuzzling herself on Petal. Petal feels Nume's head over hers as she started rubbing her body back to her. "Should've said so~." Nume giggled and used the tip of her tail to tickle Petal's slit. Petal moans, "Cover me head to tail okay?" Nume squeezed Petal's breasts with her slimy paws. "Sure~!"

Petal moans in bliss as she relax to the Goodra's embrace. The swooning Meganium felt like she could just relax and closes her eyes to doze off a bit as she still feels her body getting touched and slathered. Soon, she felt every part of her body covered in Nume's goo. Nume got up a little on all fours and chimed, "All done~! ... Huh?" But Petal seemed to be fast asleep. The Goodra then put up a sneaky grin on her face. 'Well I could still have a little fun.' she thought to herself as she looks over the goo covered Meganium. Nume then used her antennae to tickle around Petal's body while she spreads her legs with her paws before licking her slit.

Petal moans as she sleeps, enjoying the feeling of her slit being tickled. Nume smiles at her and kisses her pussy lips noisily, sucking them hard to wake her up. Petal winced at the rough sucking. "Ngh... hmmhuh?" she ask through her moans as she slowly wakes up. "Hey there, cutie flower~! How was your sleep~?" Nume chimed, winking with her head near Petal's vagina. Petal blushes as she smiles, "It was pleasant, your fluids felt really good, I guess I feel asleep as you were applied it on me~." she said seductively. Nume blushed as she licked her clit back and forth, practically whipping the tiny pink bud with her tongue.

Petal shudders as she started to sprout some vines and wrap them around Nume's body. "Huh? What's this? Think two can play at this game?" Nume asked, feeling her vines slither around her body, ticklishly sliding lower and lower. "Well if you have a complaint, I'll stop. Though I don't think you will~." Petal said confidently. "You're right~... I won't. I feel like you're getting closer to my-" Nume was about to finish until the vines wrap around her member. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue~?" she said as she squeezes Nume's member, "Or should it be cat got you cock~?"

Nume cringed when she felt a similar tightness like when she fucked Blade. "Kyah~! Not so tight! Blade did it with her labia muscles when I mated with her!" She said as she felt the vines wrap a little tighter with their tips brushing against her cock's tip. She loosens her vines a bit as she strokes her cock with a gentle rubbing, "Better?" Nume couldn't say anything but moan in ecstasy as her length is stroked.

Back to Blade and Ice, they were grinding her pussies together. She was shivering from the cold feeling, "It feels cold." Ice chuckles seductively. "That's what makes it so nice, doesn't it~" She seductively said as she fondles with Blade's breasts. "Ooh~ Your boobs are so big and soft~...!" "Nume couldn't keep her paws off them couldn't you Nume~?" Blade ask them. Nume flushed at that memory. "Well, they were so soft like warm gigantic gooey marshmallows~!" The two herms smiles as they said, "I think foreplay is over don't you think~?" Nume ask Ice.

Ice nodded and agreed with her before lifting herself up and lining her penis at Blade's pussy. "Yes, are you ready for some grade-A fucking~?" She asked, staring lovingly at the Samurott's shining eyes. "Yes... I am." she smiles as Ice looks at Petal. "What about you Flower Girl~? Want some cold, steamy, erotic fun~?" Ice gives Petal a endearing look. "It's so humiliating~... I'd love for some vaginal muscle 'exercise'~" Petal joked, about to get plunged by Nume as she looked into her eyes as her own we're sparkling. "We'll let's begin the 'workout'~." Ice started to push into the duel type's pussy as Nume said. "Let's get messy~." Nume said starting to push into the grass type.

Blade and Petal moaned loudly as they've got the biggest cocks inserted in their labias. Blade shivered at Ice's cold penis around in her warm pussy and Petal shuddered at the slick, slimy dick of Nume, sliding in and out with ease~! "Ohhhhhhh..~" all four moan in unison from pleasure. "Haah~! This~... Feels~... Incredible~!" Blade squealed in extreme ecstasy. "Augh~! B-Best~... Experience~... In our lives~!" Petal also mewled in sheer pleasure. The herm's dicks were so long that they were able to touch the jewels inside Blade and Petal. "Huh?" They both said, feeling something hard in the way.

Blade and Petal realized what happened, and tried sucking in their jewels deeper, "What's a matter? Too tight?" Petal ask them. Nume looks skeptical. "No... It's too..." "Short or something?" Ice finishes Nume. "More like... Blocked, maybe?" Nume said, thrusting at what's stopping her member from reaching Petal's cervix. "I think you mistaken." Blade said trying to get the jewel in deeper. Ice wasn't convinced and pushed and then started pulling slowly, thinking it might get whatever's blocking her womb. "Come on, what are you hiding?"Blade moans in pleasure as she shivers as well. "N-no, n-nothing at a-all." Ice glared a little at Blade but smiled deviously. "Well, if you won't share, then I guess we'll have to make whatever you have inside cum out~" She then thrusts in and out fast and deep.

Nume started to do the same to Petal as well as she thrust faster and harder, who winces from the pleasure. 'Aah~! What do I do?! I can't let them have my gift for Petal...' Blade thought desperately as she felt close. 'Ugh~... They're really gonna make me cum my present for Blade out of me! What to do...?' Petal thought, unwillingly getting ready to climax. They winces as they move the the respective herms, "I have a gift for the other." they whispered so the other wouldn't hear it. "Hm? You don't say..." They whispered, intrigued as they leaned the sides of their heads to listen in on them. "I want to give it to her when we make love next time." they explained.

The herms melted that the lesbians have something precious to give to each other from their wombs and have an idea. "Maybe there's a way for you to give your beloved her gift and for us to fill you up~..." The two look relieve that they didn't spilled the beans to the other. They look at the other for what they mean They soon got themselves all in a rather complicated but flattering position. Nume picked up Petal as she moved her to the she's facing Blade, who is being carried by was lying on her back, holding Petal from behind and Nume was holding Blade from behind too, stacking the Samurott's belly on the Meganium's.

"Um, mhmhm~... Hi." Blade greeted Petal nervously, blushing. "H-Hi yourself." Petal greeted pack, "You look cute blushing~?" "So are you~... Uh, if it's not a bad time... I've something to give you..."Petal's face turns from a light pink to bright red. "A gift... for me?" she smiles. "I-I... I've one for you too~" She shyly said before feeling an ice-cold member entering her butt-hole. "R-Really? Ah~." she saiw with a moan as Ice started to push her icy member into Blade's soft rear, then climb over each other, pressing them close to each other. "Go on~" Nume encouraged. "Yeah, give them to each other~" Ice winked.

"It's a purple heart shaped Jewel I found while searching for Nume. It was pretty so I placed it inside me to put into you, it's my way of saying I love you, my beautiful flower~." Blade said trying to push the jewel heart forward moaning from it's movements and the thrusting from Ice. "I've a pink one for you too, my adorable sea otter lion~... I loved you since I first saw your smooth shaved body~... And when you saw my cute wet pussy~" Petal said, pushing her crystal out as her anal muscles are 'working out' with Nume's slick throbbing dick.

Blade's eyes were filled with tears of joy, "Oh Petal~." Petal was crying with joy herself. "Blade~" They then kiss in the lips and their pussies kiss together too. They couldn't help it and moaned in each other's mouth as they cum hard, their jewels shooting into each other. Just as the crystal hearts pass into each other, they glowed a bright light! All four of them gasp and close their eyes, "What's going on?" Nume ask. "I... Don't know!" Ice replied. Blade and Petal shudder as she feels their jewels moving further in them in their own as they felt warm as well. "We're... We're... WE'RE CUMMING~!" They screamed, their vaginas making a bigger than usual splash of cum at their each other's thighs.

The herms shuddered as they started to cum as well for some reason, spilling their cum in the rear. They all panted but Blade and Petal still spelled their cum like broken faucets. Blade and Petal started to feel ichy from their pussies as well, the ice cuffs melted enough for them to break and touch them. "Aghh~... P-Petal...?" Blade stuttered, rubbing her wet and overflowing slit. "Blade?... Ohh~..." Petal moaned out, digging her fingers in her cunny. "M-My pussy feels strange... It's like I can't... Stop... AAAHHH~!" Blade tried to say until she yelped, cumming twice! "OOOHhh!" Petal moans out as she cums as well.

Nume and Ice looked at them worriedly as Blade and Petal are twitching and shifting their bodies uncomfortably. "Hey, is something wrong? Are you two alright?" They asked. "Yeah, just our pussies each." they explained. They covered their slits, grunting as their cum keeps squirting out. "Is they're anything we can do?" Ice ask them. "M-Maybe... If we could f-finish off where where we both each... S-Started?" Blade suggested, covering her slit which was still feeling itchy.

Ice nodded and turns to Nume. "The sea lion or flower girl?" "Flower girl~ I wanna finish her." Nume said before leaning at Petal comfortingly. "Shh... It's okay, we'll make you feel better~" She assured her. Petal smiles but moans from the itchiness she feels. Ice moves to Blade. "We'll take care of you." Ice licks Blade's neck. "P-Please~..." Blade pleaded, achingly spreading her legs wide open and letting go of her vagina, showing it to be wetter and slightly more engorged than usual. "This should help cool you down~." Ice smiles as she lines up and enter's Blade's pussy.

But just as the tip of her member touches her pussy, she came all of a sudden! "What the-? But I was just about to enter. How can you climax so fast by one touch?" Ice asked with Blade showing an apologetic look. "I don't know, my body just feels super sensitive all of the sudden." Blade explains, looking down. Ice puts a paw on Blade's cheek and nuzzles her nose with hers. "Guess we'll have to be extra gentle and slow with you then~..." She said before giving her lips a sweet kiss. "Mmm~...!" Blade moaned and came softly. Ice noticed this and felt embarrassed. "Oops..."

Ice started to sink into her deeper, causing Blade to shiver from the coldness of it. Ice turns to Nume and Petal to see how they'll doing. "Urrk... G-Gently now..." Petal shuddered, feeling about to let loose even though Nume was nowhere near halfway inside her. "It's alright~... Just keep holding on to it~..." The Goodra said, going very slowly and gently as the Meganium tries her best to hold her sudden cumming with a couple to few squirts coming p out from the sides."It's so h-hard, trying not to c-cum." Petal uses her vines to hold her close in a effort to keep herself from cumming.

Nume uses the same with her antennae to gently rub Petal's sides in an attempt to calm her down to no avail. "I'm about to cum." Petal moans out her state. "Sheesh... It seems each inch no matter how short makes both of you feel close one after another!" Nume notified. "Calm down, we're almost to your cervixes!" Ice said to Blade as she slowly slides in inch-by-inch. "I'll try to hold on." They said to them as they tried to calm down their bodies, feeling a little more control over themselves. As the girls try to suck it in, tightening their labias a bit, the herms had finally got to their cervixes. "You two are doing good so far~." the herm said encouraging them. But as they pull back so they can thrust in, the girls came again.

The herms saddened a bit, but then they recall the glowing moment the lesbians had. "Hey wait a minute... Do you think those crystals you had stored in your wombs may have some sort of power?" Blade shudders, "I don't know, mine was in shape of a heart and glowed purple." "Mine too, except it glowed pink!" Petal shuddered as well. "Crystal hearts that glowed, I feel like I heard about it before." Nume said trying to remember it. "Me too... I don't know why but... I think something like this happened to us sometime ago before we evolved and met." Ice said, having a tough time to remember it as well.

The moaning from the two females took their attention away from their thoughts as they decide to remember it later. "Well, let's try this one more time. Just hold your orgasms in even if it hurts until we're about to spray our semen inside you, okay~?" Ice explained. Blade shivers, but said. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee I can succeed." "Me too~ But can we cum first before you do so...?" Petal asked, shivering too. Nume and Ice look at each other before saying, "When we say we're about to cum, you can cum then~." Blade and Petal nodded then and got ready for the inevitable.

They both hold onto each other in a effort to endure the need to climax. "Nggh~! Petal...!" Blade moaned as she struggles to endure another premature climax while being fucked by Ice and her cold penis. "T-try to hold on." Petal tells her as she holds on as well. Nume does her best to encourage her new friend while banging her until she feels the need to shoot her seed inside. "Keep it up, girls~... We're halfway feeling good ourselves~!" Petal nods her head as she holds her tightly.

Ice soon notices Blade moaning louder than ever and feels stumped. 'Dammit, she might not be able to hold on much longer... Unless...' Then she had an idea, to Blade's surprise, Ice flipped them over so the Samurott was on top and the Aurorus was lying on her back. "Wh-What are you doing?" she ask being taken completely by surprised. "Making it easier for us~! You to hold your climax and me to feel the need to do so~" Ice winked and Blade and then Nume who gets it and does the same with Petal.

Petal shudders from feeling Nume's gooey body under her. "Well I suppose it's nice, I do feel a bit better." "Yeah, me too..." Blade agreed, holding on to Ice tighter. "Go for it, Ice~ I'm may feel like cumming but I'll do my best~..." Soon enough, they start to feel close thrusting inside them. Nume and Ice moan in pleasure from the feeling. "Aauugghh~! I've been holding on for so long~!" Petal winced, wanting to cum now. "Yeah, it feels like the need to pee~! Haaah~!" Blade felt the same way. Nevertheless, the girls try and hold on. Nume smiles and spoke to them. "I'm getting close, so it's okay now." Ice looks at Blade. "Me too."

"Oh, thank Arceus~!" The girls chimed. "Okay now, on the count of three..." Ice explained. "We'll all cum together, understand?" Nume finished. The girls nod their heads eagerly in response. "Yes sure whatever, just get to it." "Alrighty~... Ahh~! One... Mmm~! Two... Ohh~! Three~!" The herms said, about to burst. "AAAAHHHH!" Their cries echoed through the night sky. They all came simultaneously with Blade and Petal feeling relieved that they can release themselves hard and Ice and Nume enjoying the feeling of spraying inside with their seeds. "How you two feel now?" the herms ask. "Mmm~... Ice, your cum was so cold~" Blade murred. "Aah~... Your cum felt so thick, Nume~" Petal murred as well.

The two girls feel relaxed until moments later, their pussies start to itch again! Although, it wasn't as terrible as it was before thankfully. And yet, it was rather tiring. "Aah... Why? We usually feel good when we're lustful but this is too sudden~!" Blade said, rubbing her vagina with both paws again. The herms saw this again, "Do you need anything else?" Nume ask the two. I think we should end it here. "Get us... B-Back home~!" They said.

Ice looks at Nume who nods her head, so each of them picked one up and placed them on her back. "Mind if we stay?" The herms ask them. "Huh?" Blade ask them, didn't hear them. "Can we move in with you?" Petal starts to blush as she stutters, "W-wait, you mean a-as..." "You know~..." They said, fingering their slits, making them cum hard again. "Mind having us as mates? That's our questions." Nume said. Blade looked at Petal for her advice. Petal didn't have time but gave a quick nod. Blade then turned to them. "Yeah, I'm sure Dyna and Eco could use some more of their kind~...!"

"More the merrier~..." petal murmurs out. Ice and Nume squeals in joy in the answer. "Oh, and girls?" They ask, hugging each other tight. "What is it?" Ice and Nume ask them. "Aaaaahhhhh~!" The let a long moan and came for more than several seconds. Their crotches twitch to let out some droplets of cum before they sighed in relief. "Please, hurry and take us home...!" "Sure." They said as the herms started to walk faster in their pointed direction.


	53. F Lugia X F Serperior X F Meloetta

F Lugia X F Serperior X F Meloetta

3 Females decided to explore each other's bodies externally and internally.

* * *

The following chapter contains unbirth and oral vore. If these disturbs you, don't read onward. I'm able to do other kinds of vore, but regarding rule 5, no digestion will be shown consented or not.

Unbirth is when someone enters another's pussy and womb. If the requester wants, I will allow the pokemon to be reborn as the first evolution of the pokemon who unbirthed them, but the requester must say so.

* * *

The sun was shining over the sky over a beautiful field of flower. A female Meloetta was walking through the fields, smiling at the scene. "Such a beautiful scene." She keeps walking until she's at the center of the flowers. "Things like this, I can't help but start to sing." she then started to dance around, singing a pleasant tune loudly. Meloetta smiles as she moves between hi and low notes, collecting flowers as she moved downward. During her song, she places her left hand onto her pussy and started rubbing it. Her song had some long moans that still sound like part of the song and as she dance, she rubs her breast and fondle her pussy as she moves. Her beautiful song continues for a while until she falls on her back, a bouquet of flowers in her hand and another on her pussy as she smell the lovely fragrance and fingers herself.

She lay down for a moment to enjoy the feeling, then she went back up. She smelled them deeply, then felt something behind her. She turns to see nothing. "Must be my imagination." she said, but as she turned around, she felt something pressed their lips on her own. Meloetta looks surprised at first, but went along with the kiss as something coils around her body. The singing pokemon look downward to see long, green, serpentine skin. When she realizes what it was, she felt the Serperior's slip her tongue in her mouth, exploring the insides. Soon the grass snake pulls back. "Serperior what are you doing?" The grass type hears this and smiles. "I heard your song as I was passing by, so I look and saw your beautiful song and dance. I couldn't help myself." Serperior said having the Meloetta in her coils squeezing gently. Meloetta moans a bit from the squeeze as she looks down and blush as the snake's d cup breast touched her c cups. "Like them~?" Serperior teases. "Yep." Meloetta smiles.

The grass type smiles as she look at the Meloetta's breast. Smiling, she started to take some licks on them. Meloetta blushes from the feeling as she moans a cute sound in response. "So cute when you moan." she said as she notice the nipples getting hard. She then pushes her breast to the Serperior's, mashing them and squeezing them together. "Ahh, so big they are." they both said to the other, getting a giggle from the two. As she continues licking her breast over, a voice spoke out. "Got a room for one more?" a female voice spoke overhead. The two look up to see a Lugia flying downward to them, they blush deep red at the sight of the large breast the legendary has. The females shudder a bit from the sight of the large pokemon. "Do not be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

The Serperior smiles at the answer, "Then why are you here?" Meloetta ask the Lugia. The Lugia chucked as she shrunk herself to their size. "Well I heard the song as I was flying, so I searched for the source, then I saw you two's 'passionate' moment~." The Lugia said walking to them. The two blushed as Lugia went closer. "So uh... room for one more~?" she ask as she opens her wings, exposing her breast to the two. Meloetta and Serperior stared in awe at the enormous size of her tits!

Lugia smiles as they look onward. "What, these? I don't think they're that good~..." she looked away, pretending to mean it. "Please, don't turn away! You have such a wonderful bust!" Meloetta said. Lugia smiles at the words. "Aw thank you dancer girl~. I know they're very nice." "But is their milk sweet~?" Serperior asked seductively, licking her lips as she stares at her nipples. Meloetta looks closely to find that the Lugia's teats are actually leaking milk. She licked her lips and puts her lips on one of them, kissing it. She feels the milk filling her mouth, she swallows it down as the Serperior watches. "So how does it taste?" the grass type ask.

Meloetta smiled at Serperior with a drop still on her mouth. "Come over here and taste it yourself~" She then sucks Lugia's breast, waiting for the large snake to come over. Serperior chuckles as she moves towards it and takes a long lick on her breast. Lugia blushed and giggled. "Teehee, that tickles~..." She tries to cover her chest but they moved her wings away. "Hey, you were more or less asking for us to suckle you when you opened your lactating breast~." Meloetta teases her with a innocent look. "Then suck away~!" Lugia said. The two smile as they started to go back to sucking the Lugia's milk.

Lugia moaned, loving the feeling of being sucked up from her titties. She wraps her wings around the twos bodies, warming their bodies up. This made it more comfortable for them to drink her milk. After a little while, they move back from her breast, finish drinking their fill. They smile as they let out a burp to the Lugia. "Aw~... Do mommy's little babies want more~?" She teased, wanting to get breastfed some more. "I don't know if I can drink anymore..." Meloetta smiles, blushing from the sight of the large breast. "But it looks so beautiful~... So warm~..." Meloetta sighed in comfort as she hugged and nuzzled the breast she drank from.

She felt the warmth surrounding the skin and felt the liquid sloshing inside them. "Well, maybe we could use a bit of... Dairy moisture~?" Serperior seductively asked, pointing at the nipple and cryptically asking for some milk to splatter them. Lugia smiles as she started to press her breast together, "I can help you with that~." she moans as she feels them pressed. Soon, the pressure squirts and sprays her warm milk at the two Pokemon. The two of them shudders from the warm milk spraying and dripping over their bodies.

Meloetta sighs and opens her pussy a bit, trying to get some milk inside her. "Well, we should continue our little fun shouldn't we girls~?" she ask the two. They nodded and started making out in a three-way kissing. They move their tongues till all three of them were touching each other. They then licked each other's tongues, wrestling and whipping together. Lugia can taste her own milk on their tongues as they make out passionately with each other. After their make out session, they decided to show off their taints at each other. Meloetta looks at the Serperior's pink folds and uses her hands to rub it.

Serperior moans at the touch and uses her tail on Lugia's. "You know seeing your body serperior, I have a particular fetish I want to try." "Oh? What kind of fetish~?" Meloetta blushes as she opens her mouth and said, "I kinda want to know how a baby feels surrounded by a mother's warmth~." she tells them roundabout way. Serperior blushed at the thought of having someone literally inside her. "A-Are you sure?" Meloetta noticed Serperior's pussy winking when she ask that, "Looks to me that you're interested~." she winks at the grass type.

"O-Okay... But can we all three have an orgasmic session first?" "I don't have a problem with that." Lugia said, taking out a herb and eating it. "What's that you're eating?" Meloetta ask while mastubating herself. "Oh it's for a surprise later on~." Lugia teases him, knowing that she'll need it once Serperior gets the feeling afterwards. They then all have a three-way tribadism. The Serperior was coiled around Meloetta with their pussies touching while Lugia lays over them rubbing her own on them. They moaned out loud as their cunnies grind together. "Ahh it feels so good." the singing pokemon stated, shuddering from the feeling.

She then started singing as she moans. The two smiles as they hear her sing her tune. "Wow~... Her voice is so beautiful as her body~..." Lugia chimed "Hmm, I can listen to it all day~..." Serperior whispers seductively in Meloetta's ear. Then Serperior and Lugia decided to grind faster. Serperior moans as she notices Lugia's breast over them. They decided to suck once more "Mmmm~." Meloetta and Serperior moan out as they drink more of the legendarie's milk. Lugia smiles and fingers the two as they suckle her milk.

They moan in pleasure as they start to suckle harder. Aah~! This feels very good~!' Meloetta said through her telepathy. 'I agree, I love it when I breastfeed others~.' Lugia answers her. 'Well your milk is delicious~.' Serperior said as they link their minds together. Lugia then moans as she is about to cum. The two feels close too as they rub the pussies together faster and suck her milk harder. They all soon had enough and the two let go of Lugia's nipples, moaning loud as she is. They all came and got drenched in a mix of cum and milk. "Hahh~...Hahh~...So~...Warm~..." Meloetta moans out in pleasure.

"Yes~... *Pant pant...* Are you ready for our moment~?" Serperior opened her vagina wide, getting her vines out. Meloetta moves towards her, "I'm ready for you... Mama~." she said hugging her and giving her a kiss. "Get inside then~ Careful now, it's tighter than a sleeping bag~..." The big snake said. Meloetta nods and places her feet at her entrance. She begins to push them gently at her folds. Serperior and Meloetta did their best to fit in with the I birthing sequence and Lugia helped them out. Soon her feet entered the vagina and soon her legs started to enter after her.

She carefully slides herself in. As she feels warm inside, she noticed how easy it is slipping through due to being covered in cum and milk. When she reaches to her waist, Meloetta looks up to see how the Serperior is taking this. Serperior was feeling paralyzed with pleasure of unbirthing Meloetta. "Serperior, how does this feel so far?" Meloetta said wiggling around in her pussy. "Mmm~! You're squirming around inside me~!" She said, squealing and wincing in ecstasy. Meloetta smiles at the feeling, "Well you feel so warm surrounding my lower body by the way." she winks at her. She then continues to slide inside until she inserts her hands together.

Meloetta then started to rub her own pussy, moaning as she continues to slide into Serperior's pussy. She wiggled some but then got a little stuck when she was at shoulder level."Something wrong?" Serperior ask. "Eheheh~... I guess I'm kinda... Stuck." She chimed nervously, sweat-dropping. "Okay, I'll help you get in deeper~." she starts to push her in gently. Serperior even makes her labia suck her inside. With her help, Meloetta was able to get her shoulders in, leaving her head just outside. "You know~... You probably shouldn't creep anyone out when your face shows in my vagina~" Serperior joked but also suggested. "Teehee, I'll try, but I can't promise you that~." Meloetta tells her giving her a cute wink.

Meloetta then gives Serperior's clit one more kiss and licks it. Making the grass snake shudder from pleasure. "Lugia, if you please~?" Meloetta ask with a pleading look. Lugia nodded and placed her hand on Meloetta's head, patting her a bit before gently pushing her inside completely. Serperior moans as she pants a bit. She actually unbirthed Meloetta completely. 'Ooh~... It's so tight, warm and wet in here~, I love it~!' Meloetta used telepathy as she bulged around inside of her. Serperior blushes at the words she said to her, but also gasp as she felt movement moving upwards in her body.

"Haah~! More~! Keep squirming~ Go deeper~!" Serperior squealed, inserting her vines inside her pussy to push Meloetta in deeper. Meloetta nods as she tries to squirm in deeper, feeling vines push her as well, helping her glide deeper inside. Lugia helped too by putting her hands as guides on the bulge. Soon, Meloetta felt her head popped into some space up ahead. And then her feet felt Serperior's cervix. Meloetta was curled up into a fetal position as she felt warmth all around her, the Serperior's heartbeat in her ears. She soon entered her womb completely befor closing her eyes to rest.

Serperior smiles warmly as she rubs her bulge gently with her head and vines. "Simply asking, when do you both think she would want to come out of you?" Lugia asked. "She never said, I guess she would probably start wiggling when she's ready." Serperior said shrugging her shoulders. "Well then~... Wanna come in somewhere like your womb~?" Lugia offered, licking her lips. She blushes for a bit from the question. Her thoughts split in two parts.

One part of her was nervous about it and it felt a little weird about unbirthing a pokemon, even if it was willing, while the other was estatic about the discription of the warmth and moist area and want to experienced it as well. Serperior felt complicated about what the Lugia is offering. Before she could think this through, Serperior was grabbed in Lugia's wings. "Whoa!" she gasp out, then blush at the soft feeling of her wings. "W-What are you doing now!?" "Like I asked, you wanna come in somewhere like the womb~?" she ask, licking her body with her tongue.

Serperior was wide-eyed when she figured it out! "Y-You don't mean...!" The Lugia nods her head, "Yes , my belly." she said to her with a smile. Serperior was shocked silent and tried to think this through some more. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed." Lugia assures her. She then opens her mouth wide! "B-but won't I get... you know..." she ask looking scared, but also excited as well as she sees the pink muscles surrounding her mouth, saliva dripping a bit. Lugia shakes her head, knowing what she meant.

Serperior was confused, but then remembered about the herbs Lugia ate. "Wait... The herbs and your surprise... Were they-?" "They're anti-acid herbs. Meant to prevent digestion for 24 hours, unless I take another herb to cancel the effect. I would never want to hurt cute creatures." she said to her. "Then how long do you have to consume them daily?" Serperior asked, feeling half-relieved at her explanation of the herbs she ate. "Once a day if I want to take in pokemon." she answers honsestly. "H-How long will I have to be i-inside of your stomach...?" "As long as you want to, but I need to let out out in 24 hours of course." she said to the Serperior.

Serperior feels relieved and accepts Lugia's proposal. "Okay, have me inside your belly~... I guess..." She sighed. "Don't worry~, those I swallow say that they enjoyed sliding down and curled up in my stomach~." she teases her as she licks the serperior's tail. Serperior giggles and allows herself to be sucked in. Lugia takes her body slowly as she starts to reach her lower body. "Aaah~... This feels so nice~" Serperior moaned at the warm, wet feeling. Lugia swallows Serperior more until her tongue is at her pussy.

Serperior gasped and turns crimson as her tongue flickers at her pussy. "Kyah~! That tickles~..." Lugia slips her tongue inside her pussy and slide it around. As Lugia's tongue thrusts in Serperior back and forth like a Pokemon cock, making her way her tail. "Shh so good~." she moans out as she relaxed and enjoyed it. Serperior soon feels close. After a few more licks, Serperior moans loudly as she climax hard. Serperior felt dreamy in a fantasy before blacking out, fainting from her ecstasy. "Aw she fainted." she noted holding half of her body with her wings.

Lugia then starts sucking the rest of Serperior like spaghetti. She pass the stomach area where the bulge was. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or your 'baby'~..." She promised. She keeps going to only her head is left in Lugia's mouth. She smile before sucking in her head as well. Serperior moans softly from the warmth as her body travels down Lugia's throat. Lugia finishes swallowing them. Serperiore groans as she curls up in the Lugia's stomach. "Wow, it feels warm inside~... A little tight and I don't feel digesting yet..."

She also was able to breath because lugia make sure to keep a constant breath moving in her. She felt rubbing on one of her sides, which she figures out it's Lugia rubbing her stomach gently to comfort her. "Don't worry, love. I won't let you melt away~..." She said soothingly. Serperior blushes at the feeling of her rubbing. She starts to feel tired from the warm feeling and the rubbing. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be sleeping in your stomach Lugia." she tells her as she gets comfortable and closes her eyes. Lugia giggled. "Yeah, I'll let you out of me when your 'daughter' wants to come out~" Lugia smiles as she lay to her side carefully, then she places a wing on her belly as she starts to go to sleep.

(Next morning.)

Lugia wakes up, stretching her wings and pats her belly. She giggles from the feeling she has inside of her, enjoying the company of the two. Inside Serperior's womb, a psychic voice can be heard. 'Teehee~ I hope we'll both be safe and sound until I can come out~' 'When do you want to come out?' Serperior ask her, relaxing in the moist stomach. 'Hmm..' Meloetta thought as the womb walls hug her. 'Maybe we could come out to talk to each other better~.' she thought as she started to push the Serperior's walls. The walls were rather tight. But it was enough for Serperior to tell her what she wants right now. "Wanna come out now~?" Serperior asked as she felt the bulge inside her wiggle. The bulge continues to wiggle inside her, implying that she does. "Mhmhm~ Alright then, I'll have Lugia let us out now~..."

Serperior started to move around in Lugia's stomach and push the walls. "Oh, that was fast~" She giggles at the movements, but nods as she starts to bring the grass type back up her throat again. She then opened her mouth wide and let her slide out, trying her best not to cough. Serperior helped with her exit by moving around. Soon Serperior was outside unharmed, save for saliva dripping all over her body. Serperior panted deeply as she breathed for fresh air. She then lay on her back, her pussy exposed as she started to push intensely. The bulge on her stomach moved to her vaginal area. "Go on Serperior, you can do it~." Lugia said encouragingly as she helps by licking Serperior's pussy lips.

She moaned at the licking and continued to push Meloetta out. Soon the head started to appear from the pussy lips. Meloetta noticed a tongue in the way. Lugia moves away as she smiles. 'No no~, keep licking~ I want to give you a kiss for taking care of my 'mommy'~' She said. She takes this as she started to lick her more for her request. Meloetta keeps squirming forward until her face reaches Serperior's exit. Lugia smiles as she helps licking more until her face was completely out of her pussy. Lugia then kisses Meloetta is the lips. Meloetta moans in bliss as her body is pushed out of serperior. Her head soon pops out and has to pull her hands out as well.

With all three help, Meloetta was fully outside, dripping from Serperior's pussy juices covering her. "Congratulations Serperior, it's a beautiful girl~." Lugia cheered. Meloetta then swung her head for her cum drenched hair to swish beautifully. "So Meloetta, how did you feel experiencing the feeling of baby staying in her mama's womb~?" "It was warm, tight..." Meloetta explained wiping herself. "And damp~..." As she said that last part, Meloetta squeezed her hair to get the excess cum off of her.

The three giggles as Lugia turns to Serperior, "And did you like your experience Serperior?" "Well, it was almost the same as Meloetta's except..." "Except what?" she ask her. "Eheheh... Except it had acid and chewed up food inside..." "I had no such thing, I made sure I was empty before doing this." Lugia said defensively. "Yeah I know. I was hoping to get a response from you and I did~!" Serperior said smirking. They all laughed and decided to take a long shower. As they stand in the waterfall, Lugia ask, "So what will you two be doing now?" Serperior and Meloetta looks at each other as they think about the question. "If you don't have anything to do, will you two stay with me?" she ask them.

They smiled and hugged and kissed together. "I'm happy to hear that. So what you want to do now?" Lugia ask them. "How about we all have a swim naked~!?" Meloetta suggested, taking off her black dress and jumping in the water. "Wait for me~." the others said as they went in after Meloetta, Lugia last as she ate another anti acid herb. They all splashed each other while getting the sexual drop on each other, masturbating and molesting each other, laughing and cumming all the way.

After a little while, all three move onto the land smiling happily. Lugia noticed Meloetta and Serperior moving close to each other. They were in each other's arms cuddling as they were about to sleep, but then some wind blew in their direction, causing them to shiver. "Whew it's getting chilly." Meloetta explained. "Yeah, I wish we had someplace to stay." Serperior stated shivering as well. "Well I have a home not too far from here, but I have to fly there though." "Not particularly fond of the thought of riding on you back though." Meloetta said, Serperior shakes her head as well.

Lugia thought about any other ideas until she remembered their actions from earlier. "Well I can carry you two inside me and take you to my home, then I can let you out." she offered. The two blushed as they heard that. "You know, that's a good idea." They said. "I took a herb earlier for occasions like this." Lugia said assuring them. "Okay, but if you don't mind, I'll be riding within 'mommy'. Meloetta said looking at the grass type. She blushes, and move so her pussy was accessible for her. "Well my 'daughter', come inside~." Serperior said to her.

Meloetta smiles and move her hands so they push inside the snakes pussy. Serperior moans as the action gives her pleasure. Meloetta then places her head to the lips and pushes forward, getting enveloped by the snakes folds. Serperior moans out in pleasure as her muscles drag Meloetta foreward, then felt warmth on top of her head. She looks up as the Lugia's mouth takes in her head. The legendary moans from the familiar taste as she starts to suckle on her head, Serperior shudders from the tongue licking around her head as the Lugia starts to swallow her body as she takes in Meloetta's body inside her pussy.

Lugia reaches to Serperior's bottom half as she sees Meloetta's legs and feet outside. She takes her fins and pushes the pokemon gently into Serperior's body. Soon, her legs and feet disappears into the Serperior's pussy. With that, Lugia lifts Serperior up and resumes swallowing. She takes in her lower body and pauses leaving her tail outside her mouth. Lugia gives her some teasing suckles on the tail, getting movements from the Serperior inside. Lugia smiles before taking that in and taking a big gulp. The bulges slide down until they both settle inside her stomach. She rubs her bulging belly softly. "Enjoy the ride you two~." she smiles as she carefully takes off and flies to her home with her companions.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'll let you know if any chapters will contain vore or not.


	54. Ivy(F Serperior) X Marie(F Snivy)

Ivy(F Serperior) X Marie(F Snivy)

A Mother and daughter have a very good time along with some females. Contains some unbirth.

* * *

There was a familiar female Serperior holding a young Snivy daughter with purple eyes. The two were smiling as they came here to enjoy the warmth and relaxation of the hot springs. Ivy decided to not have a towel to cover her privates and show off her sexy serpentine body. Marie noticed this in shock and awe so she decided to do the same. Ivy was in the bath "Um... Marie, why are you getting naked?" she ask."Hmph~! Towels are for shy girls, Mama and like you, I'm not one of them~" She said, posing but also feels embarrassed.

Ivy couldn't help but giggle at the Snivy's cute pose. "Okay, but maybe get in the water? You're attracting a crowd~." "But this is the female wing, there aren't any boys like dad around here!" Marie protested. "So you want to have females eying around your body?" Ivy ask looking behind her. Marie covers herself, glaring at her mom. "I just wanna show off my body~! What about you?!" Ivy giggles as she relaxed in the spring. "I needed a bath, this is a hot spring after all~." Marie sighed as she placed her hands on the back of her head and spread her legs wide.

The two relaxed in the hot spring as Ivy took a peak at Marie's breast. 'Oooh~ She looks as big as I was when I was a Snivy~...' She thought, remembering herself showing off her bust once. As she thought this, she heard footsteps coming their way. They saw silhouettes of naked and busty female Pokemon. Ivy and Marie hugged each other and kept staring at the moving silhouettes. One who came by was a tall female Florges who saw them and smiled. "Well, aren't you two cute~" She winked at them.

Marie sinks to her mother as the fairy and grass type enters the water. "Wow, a mommy and daughter quality time~? That makes it adorably interesting~" A Mawile chimed, sitting next to Marie. "Such a beautiful love between family~." A Lopunny ask, sitting next to Ivy. "U-Um... No, i-it's not like that...!" Ivy tried to explain, holding Marie close to her. "We were just commenting on how you two are so close~." A voice sounded and Ivy and Marie turned to see a Greninja on Marie's side. Marie smirked and let's go of her mother before standing straight with her hands on her waist. "Well yeah, because we're big girls with proud bodies~!" She boldly stated with a valiant smirk, though blushing.

Mawile advances towards Marie. "Heehee, pretty bold for a little girl~." The fairy steel type commented as she advances. Marie flushed, closing her eyes but kept her valiant smile, giggling boldly. "Yeah~? Well, I can take anything you 'hot' for me~" "Oh really?" Mawile ask as she presses her breast with the grass types. "Huh?" Marie noticed her breasts being mashed by another pair. "H-Hey, you're kinda... Big~" She commented nervously at Mawile. "Really~? Aw, thank you~." she stated with a cute tone as she rubs them back and forth with hers. "Ehehehe~..." Marie giggled nervously and turns to her mother, Ivy. "Momma, a little advice on how I can handle this... Eep~ Please?" She whispered as her nipples are getting docked.

Ivy smiles as she got up a bit, "Well, I say that you grind back to her breast for a start~." she answers, unaware of a certain normal type behind her. "Eeyeah~... Sure..." She said, gulping a bit as she thought. 'Oh, jeez~! These breasts are tickling mine... I wish daddy was here...' Marie started to press her breast back at the Mawile, intending to give her a bit of the pleasure. Marie murred as she places her hands on her own breasts. The Snivy pushes back,"How this so far~?" she teases.

Mawile giggles and presses her breasts against Marie's "Not bad~ But I think I'll get the upper breast~!" They then push each other chest-to-chest, one firmly trying to get the other to fall but both are an equal match. 'Okay, time for a sneak attack~!'Marie moved her hands down Mawile's lower body and tickled her slit. Mawile giggled but stayed still, much to the Snivy's surprise. 'Seriously?' she thought as she tries to keep her stance. "You don't know about me, little girl~, do you~!?" Mawile asked as she advances, pressing against Marie with the upper hand. She needs to do something fast. Thinking of something fast, she grips the Mawile's face and gives her a deep kiss.

Mawile anticipated this and lashes her tongue in Snivy's mouth, choking her a bit. 'She done this before too. I need to try something new fast!' she thought as they make out. But before Marie could think of anything, Mawile was too much and she was pushed and fell in the water. Ivy giggled at her daughter's little stunt. Marie shakes her head as she got back up, her skin drenched.

Ivy giggled at her daughter who glared at her. "How cute from both of you~ You were about to get molested by your new friend~" The Serperior teased, letting out her vines to tickle the Snivy's chin. "Said the one who's letting a Lopunny sneak up behind her back." "Oh, her~?" Ivy said before allowing herself to have her breasts groped from behind. "Oooh~! I'm just showing you a partial example~..." She said before tying her hands up with her vines. Marie yelped at her mother's vines wrapping her hands up. "What are you doing?" "Holding you still for your new girlfriend~" Ivy winked as Mawile got from behind.

"Huh?" she ask before feeling hands on her breast as Mawile move her head to Marie's shoulders. "Ohh~. You like feeling my breast~?" Mawile grinned. "Yeah, they're so soft and you're so cute~... I oughta take a picture with you~!" She then took a smartphone out and activated the face camera app! Marie was shocked. "H-Huh?! Since when did you bring something like that along!?" "I bring it everywhere~. And don't worry, it's 100% waterproof." She places the camera in front of them. "Look cute now~." "Kyah!" Marie yelped, having her naked body taken a picture as she tried to block the flash.

Mawile then look at the portrait, but frown, "Aww, look at it." she showed Marie the photo. "Eep, you're not gonna post that in your account, are you~...?" Marie nervously asked Mawile from behind. "Why not? I'm sure I can get millions of likes on this~." she said licking Marie's shivered at the rough but moist feeling. Then Mawile had a devious idea and dipped her smartphone in the then clicks the button and the flash went under water. Mawile looks at the photo. "Hmm, I like it but I don't know~... Hey Marie..." she shows her the recent photo. "Does this look good to you~?" "Wha... WWHHAATT?!" The Snivy froze at the picture.

Her face was bright red at the sight of her pussy lips open at the camera. Marie placed her hands on her face, humiliated. Ivy who was still being breast-fondled by Lopunny, however, smiled at the picture. "Aw~! My daughter's pussy looks like a beautiful rose~" She chimed, giggling with her paws on her mouth. "I agree~. You oughta keep that." Lopunny stated, kissing Ivy's neck. "N-No~..." Marie muttered, not wanting to look. "Come now, no need to be shy~." Mawile said nuzzling Marie's neck. The Snivy just winced until Ivy came to her. "M-mom." she got out.

Ivy had let go of her vines on Marie and rubs the Snivy's head. "If it'll make you feel more comfortable, Mommy will naughtily with you in the camera~"Marie blushes, but she couldn't help but smile at being near her mother. Ivy then has the Lopunny let go of her so the two (Ivy and Marie) nodded at Mawile to record them washing themselves. Marie started to wash her mother's shoulders as Ivy wash Marie's stomach. They then decided to wash each other's breasts. Marie stares at her mother's breast as she washes them softly. 'My mom is so~... Big~! So soft~... So warm~...' She thought to herself as she leaned her head on Ivy's chest and nearly dozed off.

Ivy smiles as she washes her daughter's back. Marie moaned softly as she was resting on her mother's chest. "Mom... Mom, you feel... so soft and warm~." she smiles as she nuzzles chuckled at her daughter. She then lifted the Snivy's head up with her (Ivy's) vines they stared in each other's eyes for a couple minutes. "Mom~?" she ask feeling her face turn red. Ivy slowly nears her face, puckering her lips. Marie blushes as she know's what's next, but she smiles as she closes her then kiss, much to the other female Pokemon's amusement and especially Mawile's.'I knew it would come to this.' Mawile thought with a smile.

She kept recording as they muffled in their kiss. Marie started to use her vines to hug her mom close. "Mmom~..." Marie muffled in their kiss. Mmarie~..." Ivy muffled back, wrapping her tongue with her daughter's. "Mmm~... Haah~..." They moaned as they let go and lick each other's tongues before kissing and making out, back and forth with saliva skimming down their mouths, necks, breasts and mother and Daughter enjoyed this as they felt their bodies becoming warm. Mawile was still recording but was also masturbating herself. "Hah~... Hah~... Hah~... Oh Arceus~... They're so good~..."

Lopunny was feeling frisky herself as she watches the scene. She turns to Greninja who was thrusting her tongue inside her own vagina. "You taste good?" Lopunny ask. "Delish~" Greninja swooned, taking her tongue out. "But I wonder what YOU taste like~?" Lopunny moves and holds the frog, "How about I do the same to you~?" "Hm~... Yes, this'll do~ But can you go deep as I can~?" Greninja said as she slid her tongue deeper in Lopunny's slit. Lopunny moans from the feeling as she moves to Greninja's cunny and started licking. This kept going until the Mawile ask them to stop. "Why we need to stop?" Ivy asked.

Mawile smirked, holding her smartphone in front of them. "Because it's picture time~!" "Look cute now please~?" she ask as she gets ready. Suddenly, the Florges grabbed Mawile's shoulder. "Mind if I take the pictures with you in them~?" Mawile looks at the two. "Do you two mind?" She then gives Florges her smartphone and goes to Ivy and Marie. She moves to them and goes in between the snakes. They then all pose sexily and cutely for the camera. Then the flash shined, signaling the picture's taken. They then did more poses. Some were being playful, others look like they're being shy and embarrassed with their privates being shown, and some of them were absolutely revealing and naughty.

As this happens, Marie felt herself feeling really hot and frisky inside. She then lets her back float and shows off her pussy spread-eagle."Mom, I feels strange, my body feels so warm." Ivy giggled as coils her vines around Marie. "The heat's getting to you dear~ Let it heat you up some more~!" She then lifts her up, hanging in spread-eagle form! Marie blushes as she feels sweaty and shocked from the scene, "So hot, feel weird." "Still wanna act bold and sexy, Sweetie~" Ivy teased, showing off her tits at her blushes as her faces reddens as her pussy itches. "Mom, what's wrong with me?" she ask.

Ivy stops bouncing her and extends her vines a bit to massage Marie's pussy. "You'll find out soon~... But for now, just let yourself go and enjoy while it lasts~" "Ahh~."Marie moans as she felt her vines rub around her hole. She shudders from the feeling. "I-I can still take anything so... Bring it on~!" Marie dared boldly as she struggled and noticed the rest of the girls staring at her. She looks at each of their smiling faces. They, except Marie, giggled at her humiliating predicament but still amazed she is still trying to save face. Marie blushed and smirked boldly. "D-do your worst! Ahh~!" she moans at the feeling for the massage.

Feb 10Greninja got her tongue out of Lopunny and licked at Marie's stomach, Mawile has her back jaw's tongue to lick at Marie's back, Lopunny used her fluffy ears around Marie's hips and Florges gropes Maries breasts and pinches her nipples. With that, all the females were ganged up on the Snivy~! Marie tries to close her eyes as she resists the girl's pleasure. She grunted and giggled at all the tingly feelings around her body. 'Come on Marie, resist it.'The Snivy tried moving and struggling a bit to do so but to no avail. "Don't struggle now, we can see you're enjoying this~." Mawile sang out."Mmm~... Y-Yeah!? Well, it takes more that some licks and... Aaah~!" "I just love the way you moaned, it reminds me when I was a froakie when I felt like you~." agreninja said swooning.

"If your father and sister hears about this, we'll have all the fun~ The four of us~!" Ivy chimed. "Daddy... and Seana too?" she ask, her face reddening. Well, you and Seana have fun and Daddy and Mommy will do their thing~" Marie smiles at that, but can't help but think about having fun with their parents. But thinking about showing sex to her sister made her wet and that didn't help Marie trying to hold her climax. Feb 11"There's no need to hold on, let it out and we can have a...'Mother and Dauther time~.'" she said lustfully. "H-Huh~...? In what regard...?" Marie asked for the kind of their Mother and Daughter Time.

"Oh, we could cuddle with each other." she rubs her vines faster. "And maybe~..." Ivy smirks deviously, inserting her vines inside Marie who moaned at the feeling of her labia being searched. "You could remember how you and Seana used to be inside me~...?" Marie couldn't resist as she cums ad let out a sweet moan. All the ladies taste her cum and from their happy murrs, Marie tasted like nectar. "Hahh...Hahh..." the snivy panted from the orgasm. Ivy smiles and makes her vines reposition Marie from her spread-eagle form so the Snivy can lift up her head to look at her mom. "M-Mommy~..." She sighed. "Yes, my sweetie."

Marie shivered in pleasure before asking, "Wh-What was it like... In your womb~?" Ivy hugs her daughter close to her. nuzzling her cheek. She then gives her a quick kiss in the lips. "Wanna find out, dear~?" Ivy muffled in their kiss and Marie nodded, muffling in approval. "Mmhm~..." "I hope you 4 don't mind, but I'll be giving my daughter to experience her youngest moments~." Three of them nodded and but Mawile got her smartphone. "Hey~! Don't I get to record~?" She asked with sparkly eyes. "Sure, Marie'll like to get to see it." Ivy answers.

Ivy then has her vines wrap around only at Marie's tail, hanging her upside-down. The tips even hooked-up in her pussy. Ivy then positions her to her pink slit. She looks downward to her mother's pink opening. "It looks so... inviting." Marie said blushing. Mama wile helped Ivy open her pussy lips wide enough for Marie to fit through. "Wanna enter~?" Marie blushes as she looks at the pink hole. "Yes." Ivy smiled widely and lowered her down slowly. Marie felt her nose touch her mother's pinkness as she shudders from the warmth radiating.

If the steam from the water wasn't everywhere, Marie would've sniffed a flowery scent from her mother but it was rather faint because of this. Soon her face was on Ivy's slit as she starts to take a lick. Ivy giggled softly, lifting Marie up, making her whine for her mommy. "Now now~, let's stay focused here, dear~" Marie pouted, "So what do I do?" "Be a good daughter and let mommy slide you in~" Marie blushes and smiles as she nods her head. Ivy then starts lowering her daughter again. Her face pressed against her slit again. Marie stands still this time. She then lets herself slide through her mother's labia. Mawile helps them out, guiding Marie inside.

Marie felt her head slide through the opening, she can see redness around her view. It was also pink around inside too~. Marie's face reddens at the sight of it. She is then pushed some moe by Mawile and felt a finger insert inside her "Whoa~... Huh~!?" "Hey~... What are you doin~?" Mawile grinned as she fingered Marie from the outside while the Snivy's head is still in Ivy who giggled. "Just giving you a little 'treat' on your way~" Mawile said and started licking Marie's pussy. "Ahh~..." she moans as she closes her eyes, moaning in her mother's pussy.

Marie wiggles her way in her mother's labia as she is still licked. Being inside her the scent was now stronger. It smelled of flowers of every kind~. 'Mommy smells so good~...' she thought as she smells more. 'I wonder~...' Marie thought as she takes a slow, long lick around Ivy's labia. Ivy shudders as she felt her daughter lick her inside. "Mmm~! You taste so good, Mama~!" Marie muffled as half of her body is inside Ivy. "You feel so nice inside me my sweet Marie~." Ivy coos as she rubs her daughter's lower body. Marie could hear her mother and blush, feeling touched by her words. "You're so warm as well Mother." she said as she moans from the licking.

Soon, Marie slid deep enough that only her tail was showing outside. She wiggles her tail around outside to make her mother feel good outside. "Mmm~... Keep squirming, Sweetie~" Ivy moaned, feeling her daughter inside all over. Marie can feel her mother's muscles pulsing around her body, massaging her as she squirms. "Anything for you~." Mawile finds this adorable, masturbating herself. "Such a sexy relationship between mother and daughter~..." She moaned panting. "I wonder what would father and daughter be like~?" "Alright mama, take me in~." Marie said relaxing.

Ivy nodded as she saw her daughter's tail gesturing to suck her inside some more. She starts to push the rest of her daughter inside, completely inside now. "I'm finally now inside mommy~... It sure feels warm and moist in here~..." Marie moaned as she lets her vines out to masturbate her own pussy. She moans out as she felt herself being moved foreward. Marie couldn't help but becoming amorous in her surroundings. She felt her body move upwards and downwards as she slid deeper inside her mother. The sweet scent and taste of her cum was amazing.

She felt herself close as something that looks like a sealed room approaches. It was her mother's cervix, the entrance to her womb. It started to open as Marie got very close to it. 'What's going on?' Marie thought. Marie then slid out some more and noticed a stream of cum rushing at her. Marie was shocked and some got in her mouth before she closes. She swoons at the thick texture and sweet taste. "Mmm~! So good~!" She shudders from the sweet taste as she relaxed. But then she felt being slipped out of her mother. "Hey, what are you doing~?"

Ivy winced as she pushing. "Sorry, dear but... Hngh~... It's too much~..." She struggles to stay inside her mother as she pushes. But another stream of her cum was in the way and made her slide out until Marie's tail popped up. 'Come on... stay in...' Marie thought. But she became tired and fell asleep. Mawile noticed Marie's tail going limp, "I think you're daughter fell asleep." she looks at Ivy, "Wanna get her ot or need help getting her in your womb?" "I think it's time for her to come out now." Ivy suggested. "At the way she was struggling, she must've wanted to sleep in your womb." Ivy nodded and has a vine wrap around Marie's tail and slowly pulls her out.

Mawile grabbed Marie's tail as well and pulled gently. It wasn't long until the cum-covered Snivy was out and as she panted, she slowly opened her eyes. She took in the sight of her mother, holding her close to her body. "M-Mommy~..." She muttered, looking a bit sad. "I'm sorry for not taking in you all the way." she said rubbing her head. Marie made a small smile and shook her head before kissing her mother in the lips. Ivy was surprised at her daughter's willingness so soon, but smiles and kiss her back. They soon pull back and Marie cutely asks, "Can we at least try tribadism~...?" Ivy smiles, "Sure thing." she smiles as she lays on her back, Marie on the top.

Suddenly, Mawile raised her hand up. "Hey, wait! I've a better idea~!" The two look at her, "What is it?" Mawile made a devious grin and got on top of half of Ivy's pussy so Marie has the other half. "What do you girls think~? It'd be great to have three pussies rubbing each other~..." She said, touching Marie's cheek before kissing her. "Right~?" She asked. "I like it, what about you mama?" Marie said with a moan from the kiss. Ivy giggled at her daughter and her new girlfriend. "Well, three's a crowd~"

The three smiles as they started moving around, Marie holding on Mawile for support. Mawile then starts grinding her vagina against Marie's. Marie rubs Mawile's cheek, moaning as she tries to grind back to her pussy. Mawile smirked as she is quick and swift, Marie was slow and gentle. Marie moans out in pleasure as she licks her neck. Mawile giggled at the rough, moist feeling and grinds rougher. "Ahh~." Marie moans out as she starts to grind a bit faster. Ivy moaned as her pussy is grinded by two pussies grinding each wrap a vine around the two and squeezes them close, mashing their breast together.

They both moaned as their breasts feel squished at each other's. Marie smiles as she went and kisses Mawile. They even held their own breasts and dock each other's nipples. Both moaned in each other's mouths as they feel their limit coming. Ivy even felt hers as she gropes and tickles her own breasts and nipples. Marie can feel her mother shuddering as she grinds back harder, "Help me get my mother off~." she ask the Mawile. "Mmm~... No problem, cutie~" Mawile moaned and pressed her vagina still against Marie's, then they started grinding their pressed pussies against Ivy's.

Marie pushes downward and against the Duel type as they hear the Serperior moaning. "Oooh~...! You two girls make a nice girly couple~!" Ivy moaned. Marie chuckled as she closed her eyes and placed her paws on her cheeks. "Thanks, but I'm kind of bi~..." "So you wouldn't want to go out with me~?" Mawile asked looking a bit sad. Marie groped Mawile's breast, winking. "I will go out with you~ It's just that some girls need to get a cock in them sometime." Mawile murrs as she does the same. "Point." Mawile then pinches Marie's nipples and pulls them a bit, causing the Snivy to wince. Marie counters by making some vines and slapping Marie's butt cheeks.

The two girls wince and cry in pleasure as they sexually torture each other. Ivy sees this and grinned, sweat-dropping. 'Oooh~, I wonder if I could ask Shellz to slap my lower backside with his seamitars~?' She sees her vines, 'And I could slap him with my vines~.' '... Or maybe finger him in his butt-hole With her vines~?' As she was thinking other sexual things, she moans out loudly as she climaxes. The other girls were cumming as well. Marie and the Mawile hug each other as they ride their climaxes. "Aah~! It feels all warm~!" Marie moaned loudly. "And so creamy~! Eee~!" Mawile moaned at the same tone.

Marie smiles at the afterglow she feels, but also sadder as she looks downward to her mother's pussy lips. Ivy noticed this and decided to ask. "What's wrong now, sweetheart~?" "I really wanted to enter your womb Mommy~." Marie sighs. Ivy smiled warmly and brought Marie with her vines and then nuzzled her nose with hers. "Don't cry, my sweet daughter, next time we'll try again~" She reassured, kissing Marie in the lips. Mawile also stood up, kissing Marie's pussy. "Alright, but I want to enter as soon as possible." she said. "Maybe when we get home and you and Seana get 'acquainted'~... Oh, look at these girls, they had their fun~" Ivy noticed Florges, Lopunny and Greninja were doing the same thing Ivy, Marie and Mawile did but it included Greninja's tongue in Florges.

They relaxed and watch the scene unfold. After the other three came, it was time to go home. Marie turns to Mawile, "By the way you have a name?" The Mawile smiled and then posed sexily. "Ahahah~... My name's Mawi~" "Nice to meet you Mawi. I'm Marie, but you probably know that." Marie said holding her arm. Mawi grabbed Marie's arm and pulls her close. "Ooh~ More smooching~?" The Snivy asked. She get's her answer as Mawi planted her lips fiercely. Marie pulled back with a string of saliva between their mouths, panting. "Why not ask your parents if you can come over to sleepover in my place~?" "I actually stay home by myself." "Oh... Sorry." Marie apologized.

"It's okay, thank you for the kindness." Mawi said. "So... You gonna come sleepover in my place with my sister~?" Marie asked with sparkly eyes and fondles her own breasts which Mawi couldn't help but stare at them jiggling. "Well since you're offering, it's much better than being home alone~." Ivy chimed. "Great~! I'll call my husband~" Marie then gets molested from behind by Mawi whose legs are sitting inbetween the Snivy's tail. "Your breasts are real soft~" Marie blushes, "You know you're squishing them back there right?"

Mawi grinned and grinded her breasts against Marie's back while pinching and pulling her nipples again. She uses her tail to start rubbing Mawi's pussy. They giggled when Ivy came to them with a smile. "My husband says it's okay for a sleepover~." she announced. The two girls cheered as they kept molesting and sexually torturing each other. "Easy now, you don't want you fall asleep do you~?" They realized that and blushed, looking at each other. "Yeah, we should save some fun with Seana~" Marie suggested. Mawi sighs and stops,but not before giving a kiss. The three then wiped themselves dry and got dressed with Ivy, Marie and Mawi putting on scarves to wrap around their boobs, covering them. The three then exits the hot springs together.


	55. Marie X Mawi X Seana (F Oshawott)

Marie X Mawi (F Mawile) X Seana (F Oshawott)

Two sisters and their new friend had some fun after the hot spring scene earlier. Contains some unbirth.

* * *

Marie and Ivy had came back from their hot spring hang out with Mawi joining Marie and Seana for a sleepover. The three young girls were in Marie's and Seana's room and made it dark with the nightlight on. Seana and Mawi were sitting down, waiting for something to happen, which was Marie with her scarf wrapped around her breasts! She started making brief dance moves while doing some kind of roll call. "From the teasing darkness, I cover myself until the exposing light shows my true beauty~!" She then grabs one end of her scarf, pull until it slips off and throws it away before sexily posing with the light flashing to reveal her bustiness. "I'm Marie, the Sexy Snivy~" She finished, winking.

The two girls clapping while Seana looks at her sister with awe-filled eyes. Mawi chuckled and looked at Marie with seductive eyes. "You've got style, Marie but~... I've got surprise~" She and Seana dashed to her fast. Mawi was close in front of Marie and Seana was close behind Marie. The Snivy, curiously looked at them back and forth. "Huh?" "What are you two doing? I wasn't done." she tells them. Seana giggled, grabbing Marie's breasts from behind and fondles with them. Mawi gets close to Marie, mashing their breasts together and places her paws on the Snivy's cheeks.

"You're quite the charming type~ I love that about you~!" Mawi said which maded Marie blushed and puts up a bold look. "Yeah, I'm quite a pokemon you know~?" teases Marie. The steel type grins at the grass type. "Suit yourself~." Mawi then plants a kiss in Marie's lips, holding her head against hers. Their eyes were closed at the moment. Marie wraps her tongue around Mawi's mouth, sucking on it as she explores Mawi's mouth. Mawi gave out a muffle moan and wrestles her own tongue against Marie's. They were locked in a battle for dominance.

Seana looked at her sister and girlfriend in awe. 'Whoa~... Big Sis is really into it~... But Mawi is kinda getting the upper paw.' She thought as Marie was leaning her head back. Mare blushes from the warm feeling, but knows she's loosing the upper hand. 'What do i do? I don't want to be dominated in front of my sister, but I have no idea how to turn the tide.' she thought as she was pushed back.

Feb 16She was then shocked when Mawi wrapped her arms around Marie in a way which she is totally locked in place, unable to sexually fight back. Marie tries to struggle out of her grip, even pull away from her. But Mawi has a strong grip on her. On some other side of the room, Ivy and Shellz were on a comfy sleeping mat. Shellz was going straight with Ivy. He had slipped on a condom afterwards to prevent him from messing up Marie's chance in unbirthing. Ivy has somewhat coiled around Shellz to hold him close to her, nuzzling his chest. "Oh, look at them~ Aren't they cute having a sexy time together~?" Ivy asked her husband. "Yes they are. Pretty bold of you two to go at it at the springs~." he smirks licking her breast. Ivy giggled. "Aw, Marie just wanted to show off her sexiness~"

"Oh really~?" he takes out Mawi's smartphone she left in a bag outside their room, scanning the photos and showing a certain video to her, "Was these part of her showing off?" Ivy frozen for a moment. "H-Huh!? H-How did y-you get through Mawi's security?" She asked, wanting to know how Shellz could've gotten the passcode. "I ask Mawi if she didn't mind if I take a look at her photos, she sad she doesn't. Plus she didn't had a passcode, just slide it up and I got access." he explained. Shellz then looked at pictures of Ivy, Marie and Mawi exposing their pussy lips in front of the camera. "Well~, weren't you three pretty daring~" He chuckled, making her blush.

Ivy smiles though, seeing that he's not mad or anything about it. "I have something special as well on it too." Shellz smirked. "You mean someONE~?" Ivy grins as he looks at her. They continue when Marie was able to part her lips from Mawi's and then she wiped their saliva off her mouth with her forearm, panting. "Hahh...hahh.." Marie tries to catch her breath. She then glared at Mawi who was still smirking. "What's with you!? I almost suffocated from our kiss!" "Sorry, couldn't help myself." she says. Mawi then pushes in another kiss in Marie's lips, shocking the Snivy as the Mawile just locks them tightly in place.

Marie breathes through her nose in a effort to breath. But starts to choke as she's getting gagged by Mawi's deep starts to push back against her kiss, getting them , Marie was able to part their lips, panting. "Please no more kisses like that?" Marie ask her. Mawi rolled her eyes. "Okay~..." The grinned seductively. "Hey, were you trying to look good in front of your sister~?""Yes I was." she answered. Marie looked at Seana, hoping not to see her disappointed but she saw her panting with drool on her lips. "How am I doing so far?" he ask with a smile. "So~... Hot~!" Seana said with lustful eyes, squeezing her sister's breasts tight.

Marie blushes and moans from the squeeze. "Do you like your sister's breast? Seana just squeals as she squeezes them tighter, even Marie's nipples. This made the Snivy Yelp in shock. Marie blushes redder from the feeling, moving her vines to rub Seana's butt. The tips starts rubbing at her butt cheeks, making her giggle. "Ohh, why are you giggling?" Marie ask with a smirk. "Because you're tickling me~!" "Aww, my cute younger sister's ticklish~." Marie sang out rubbing them more. Seana giggled more as she pressed her head against Marie's back and squeezed her nipples tighter.

Marie fires back by poking the vine tip to Seana's hole. Seana gave out a sharp gasp. "Eep~! S-Sis~...!" "Yes~?" "Look up~." Seana informed and Marie looked up to see another pair of vines coming down to grab her. "Hey wait, those aren't mine~?" she looks confused as she looks at them getting close. "Nope, they're mine~." Ivy, still getting sexed by Shellz who thankfully has his condom on, revealed herself. "Mom." the sisters said in joy at hearing her voice. Ivy's vines then wrap around Marie's arms and tail and then hung her up. Marie blushes as she felt the vines hug her snugly, "Wh-what are you doing?" "I'll tell you if you let your vine go of Seana~" Ivy teased.

Marie whined as she couldn't play with her anymore but she sighs as she reluctantly does what her mother asked. "Now then~... Mawi darling, Seana dear~ Give Marie a good molesting around her bod~!" Ivy commanded. Marie was set low by her mother near the ground. Mawi confronts her with something held in her hands. Marie look at her hands. "What is that?" Marie asked. Mawi then shows it around her mouth. "It's a ball gag. It covers your mouth~" "You're not gonna put that in my mouth are you?" "Don't worry, it has some holes in it so you can still breathe through your mouth." Mawi explained, pointing at the holes around the sphere. "Still it's too kinky." she said.

Ivy steps up (figuratively speaking). "Hey, your father used that when we were conceiving Seana~!" Marie looks up at her, "Really?..." Ivy nodded. Marie then nodded and opened her mouth wide at Mawi who carefully placed the ball gag at the Snivy's mouth. Like they said, Marie is able to breathe through the holes in the gag. Mawi smiled at Marie's hung up position with the ball gag in her mouth. "So~... How're you feeling now~?" She tried to speak, but the ball gag causes her words to get muffled. Mawi giggled as she starts to play with Marie's nipples. "I'll take that as a 'yes'~" Marie grip the ball gag in her mouth as she stiffens a moan.

Mawi then tickles Marie's nipples with her wet tongue. Marie shudders from he feeling, trying to remain as still as possible. Seana has her face at Marie's pussy and kisses it. 'You're not gonna get me to moan...' Marie thought defiantly. Seana then licks at Marie's pussy and Mawi docks her own nipples around Marie's. Marie's tail twitches from the pleasure, wanting to play back. But she could with Ivy keeping her limbs hanged by her vines. So all she could do is be there, helpless in her position as her body is being played with.

Mawi laughed as she made her and Marie's nipples erect after docking them. "Hehehe~... You're getting really turned on, you cute snake~" Marie responded my panting in a steady pace in response. "Well~..." Mawi chimed as she pokes Marie's nipples, pinches them and pulls them slowly. "You're about to feel real good, Marie~!" 'Oh my..." Marie shudders as she felt like moaning, 'Why does this feel so good~?" Seana takes her scalchop off her belly and rubbed it's tip at Marie's pussy. "OOoohh~..." Marie moan in bliss as she looks at the two.

Mawi giggled and looked at her. "What is it~? You want to take your torture to the next level~?" Marie humphed and closed her eyes boldly, daring Mawi to just try it. "Well if you want to~..." She takes her scallop and started to insert it in Marie. Seana then licks around Marie's clit and Mawi decided to pinch, pull and twist Marie's nipples. "Try not to cum when we torture you~." "That's my intention..." Marie muffled as she clenches her teeth. There was also saliva flowing from her ball gag. Ivy nuzzles Marie's neck affectionately with her head. All the while still getting fucked by her husband who was recording their daughter's torture. "Ahh... so cute~." Ivy murrs.

"Yeah~ Reminds me of twisting your own nipples, huh~?" Shellz said, pinching and pulling Ivy's nipples a bit. "Ohh yes, you did like my large breast right?" she ask seductively. "They ARE soft like warm fluffy bread~" Shellz blushed and squeezed her chest. Mawi was still twisting and pulling Marie's nipples while Seana is starting sucking Marie's clit. "Ahhh..."she murrs as the pleasure warms her body. Not to mention the stimulating sensitivity making her body feel wild. 'But I won't cum to this!' she thought determined.

But then she felt her nipples being pinched, twisted and pulled harder. Same goes for her clitoris being licked faster and suckled harder. 'I won't cum...I won't cum' she repeated to herself in her mind as she tries to hold on. Mawi giggled as her fingers, pinching, twisting and pulling Marie's nipples were about to slip off as she intended. "What's the matter~? Everyone has a limit to how much pain and pleasure they can take~... What about you~?" "I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction!" Marie muffled. "Oh yeah, sis~?" Seana said, pushing her scalchop further inside, sucking her sister's clit. "Ahh~!"

Marie squealed as she felt herself about to cum hard. But then she felt the feelings stopped as they move away from her. Marie pants and looks at the two of them. "Mmm?" She muffled, asking why they stopped? Although, Seana's scalchop was still in her. "I gotta say, I'm impressed that you lasted this long." Mawi stated, smiling. "Yeah~ You look so sexed silly, sis~!" Seana teased. "Thanks." Marie was happy that she held out, but wants to finish now, "Now can you finish it now?" she asked her voice muffled. Mawi and Seana giggled and got back to what they had been doing to let out a plesured moan as they rub her pussy and breast again.

Mawi pinched, twisted and pulled Marie's nipples harder than before and Seana suckled Marie's clitoris even more while twitching her scalchope inside the Snivy. Smiling, Mawi takes out the ball gag as she tugs and pulls Narie's nipples. She even kisses her in place of the ball gag. Marie moaned and kissed her back. They wrestled their tongues together. Marie was holding her own very well against the Mawile. But was giving into her. "I can't be giving up now!" she muffled as she renews her fight. But she was being tortured while still feeling good.

She can see Mawie's mischievousness in her eyes glowing. So the Mawile tickled her nipples to catch her off guard. "Oohh.." she moans in pleasure as she goes and relaxed. Mawi, smiling that she got Marie relaxed, tugs and pulls her nipples while Seana licks Marie's clit. "Oh, fine... play with my body." Marie said as they separated. "No prob~... But you're about to cum and my fingers are about to slip off your nipples~" Mawi chimed. "And the problem is~..." Marie churrs out. "Hmm?" Mawi hums out. "You made it sound like it's bad." "Actually, it's good, Marie~" Mawi licked her lips. Marie giggled at the steel type.

She then moaned at the continuous torturing feeling. Soon she felt liquid flowing through her and she moans out loudly. Marie couldn't take it anymore as she felt Mawi's pinching, twisting fingers slip off her nipples and Seana suckling her clit hard until her lips had to breathe. The Snivy came hard, pushing her sister's scalchop out of her labia. It fell on the bed, completely covered in juices. Seana picked it up and licked her sister's sweet nectar off her shell. Make her swoon at the taste. Marie can see her shuddering, swooned from it. "How does your sister taste?" Ivy asked. "So sweet~...!" The Oshawott chimed and suckled her shell like a pacifier.

She smiled as she licked Marie's neck, noting that the Snivy looks tired. "Aw, feeling sleepy~? Do you want to be in my womb, sweetie~?" Ivy asked as she felt herself and Shellz getting close. Marie yawned as she nods her head "Yes please?" "Teehee~ Okay, mommy and daddy are almost done with their sex. Don't worry, daddy has his condom on so my womb won't be a mess~" Marie smiled, but noticed Seana looking at the parents in nervousness. The Snivy then slip off of their mother's vines because of her sweat. "What's wrong, little sis~?" "I'm.. um well... do you think...' she had trouble speaking.

Mawi could hardly figure it out as she tells her. "Well, what is it?" "Marie... think I can... join you?" she looks away. "...? What do you think, mom?" Ivy thought about the question looking at the two. "Well~... Maybe if you hug each other very closely, I might be able to squeeze you both inipside~... Aah~!" Ivy suggested before cumming with Shellz. Shellz licked his wife's neck while winking at the girls. He then pulls his member out which the condom was filled like a balloon full of his seed. "I'll go take a shower, you three have fun in your mom~" Shellz then went into the bathroom. "So haw you want to do this?" Seana ask her sister. "Just hold on to me close and tight." The Snivy said, embracing her younger sister.

Seana blushes at the feeling, but does what she said hugging her close as she can. They were then lifted up by their mother's vines. Mawi was recording this. Seana blushes as she rubs Marie's neck. Marie could tell she was getting nervous. She rubs her back softly as she kisses her head. "It'll be okay~... It's until next morning~" Marie assured her. "Okay.." she stops shaking at her words. They were then positioned near their mother's pussy lips. They felt their feet touching the lips as Seana blushes at the sight. She looked at Marie who winked at her. Seana smiles as she kissed her on the cheek.

They were then starting to slide inside their mother's labia. Seana shudders from the warm feeling at her legs. Marie did so as well, loving the feeling back from the onsen. Ivy moans from the pleasurable feeling from inserting her daughters inside her slit. They were halfway inside and Mawi came to them to push their heads in her. Seana was shuddering and holding Marie close, "So warm, I feel like I'm being hugged all around." "Yeah, it's real tight in here~ I feel like sleeping in this warm and moist place~..." Marie agreed and sighed. "Yeah, I'm actually getting tired myself."

Seana yawned, but the two girls continued to squirm to their mother's womb. Soon, their heads are the only part left outside as they looked at their mother. Ivy was just closing her eyes, moaning on how good it feels. "Think you can do it this time?" Marie ask to be sure. "I'll try~ Besides, I came so my labia should be lubricated to slide you both in easily~" "Okay." Marie held her sister's head close to her and kissed her gently. Mawi then finish pushing their heads inside. With that, Mawi move her hand to the bulge the girls are making and rub it.

Ivy shuddered at the feeling. "Mawi, when I'm about to cum, make sure the girls stay put." "Will do." the Mawile said. The two sisters started squirming through their mother's labia. Juices coating their bodies as they were pushed to each other from the muscles. They were also sweaty during Marie's torture. They were sliding upwards in a steady pace, even can feel their mother's heartbeat through her. "Wow... I wonder if it was hard for mommy when each of us were inside her?" Seana wondered. "Huh?" Marie asked confused. "Well, I remember some screaming when she laid my egg and..." The Oshawott muttered and gulped. "Yeah, it was rather loud." the grass type pointed out.

They then continued squirming inside. They saw a pink wall in front of them two and they reach forward. It was their mom's cervix. Seana and Marie reached out to touch the entrance. They noticed it twitched a little. They smiled and wait for their mother to finish their journey. Soon enough, the cervix started to open. "It's ... opening." Seana stated. "Yeah... Get ready~" Marie agreed. Their feet started to slip past the opening and their legs followed. They were almost inside. They settle inside and the cervix walls closed after them. "We're finally here~... Mommy's womb." Marie awed at the warm pink interior. "It's so soft~... and warm." Seana was swooned at the feeling around her. "It's tight and wet too~" Marie swooned at the texture around them.

They smiled and hugged each other closely, rubbing each other's back. "Sis~... I feel sleepy..." Seana yawned. "Me too~.." Marie yawned as well moving her hand to her sister's slit. Seana moaned as she breathed soundly asleep. She was able to have her hand on Marie's pussy. Marie moaned as she became fast asleep herself. The two pleasured the other as they snuggled close, feeling safe and comforted within their mother. Ivy feels satisfied for her daughters. Ivy and Shellz move and started nuzzling the bulge the two make. "They'll be alright." The Samurott said."I know, it just brings back memories of my pregnancy." Ivy said her eyes watering a bit.

"You two must be very proud~..." Mawi smiled at them. "We are." they said to her. They kissed each other while Mawi yawned exhaustedly. Ivy noted her fatigue, then she also thought of something. "You stay home by yourself right?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" Mawi asked, rubbing her eyes. "I was wondering... You do get along with my daughters well, why don't you stay with them longer?" she ask winking at the Mawile. Mawi widened her eyes a bit. "You mean..." "Mind becoming our adopted daughter?" Shellz asked. Mawi's eyes shone in joy. "I'll go get my stuff~!" The Mawile got up and ran out of the room in a breakneck speed.

A few minutes later and surprisingly, she came back with all her things. "You didn't had to go out all of the sudden, you look like you're about to pass out." Ivy pointed out. Mawi panted. "Well, all the more I may as well sleep." She then fainted. The two giggle as the Serperior wrapped the Mawile in her coils comfortingly as they headed to the room. They then went in bed.

(Next morning)

Ivy yawned and moaned at the feeling of her uterus moving. "It's time for my daughters to come out." The Serperior then starts pushing. Shellz woke up and realizes what's happening, so he nuzzles her head. "You can do it, honey~" The Samurott encouraged. Encouraged by her husband, she started to push harder. Soon, she felt the bulge squirm to get out. "Thanks for the help you two." she murr as the bulge gets lower. The two sisters then reached to her vaginal entrance.

Their head push through as they close their eyes to the brightness. They then pop their heads through the exit. When their arms came out, they assisted with helping their mother getting them out of her pussy. So she used her vines to help them. Soon the two were sprayed out, slickened with juices. Seana and Marie wiped their faces and breathed for fresh air. "So how was it?" the mother asked. "It was so warm and wet~!" Marie chimed. "And so tight too~" Seana squealed cutely. "Well I'm glad that you two enjoyed it, and you're welcome to take a nap anytime~." Ivy smiles, "Now before we get our day started, we got some wonderful news~."

A voice spoke before he can announce it. "Good morning sisters. Hope you slept well?" Mawi came in smiling. "Sisters?" They asked. "Last night, I been adopted by your parents. We're family now." She hugs them smiling. They smiled and hugged her back, cheering. "I see you two are taking a liking to it already." Shellz said smiling. The two sisters nodded as they kissed their new sister. "Aw thank you." she then started to have tears in her eyes. Then they all decided to take a bath.


	56. M Ampharos X F Mawile

M Ampharos X F Mawile

The Dashing Wanderer and his Archaeologist went n a mission to stop some mega evolved outlaws with their mega forms as well. Afterwards at Lively Town, they noticed thay they're still in their Mega Forms...

* * *

The Expedition gadget opened up and explained that the group of outlaws was on the next floor. "Well well, Mawile~ It looks like we'll be catching those criminals soon~" Ampharos stated to his partner. The two had decided to go off on their own mission. "It would seem so." stated the fairy/steel type as they traverse through hallways. Ampharos, being the Dashing Wanderer, soon got lost as usual and started bumping into objects, walls p, wild Pokemon, etc.

Mawile sighs as she finds herself alone once again, "Well it's like him for causing this situation." she noted shrugging her shoulders. "Still, I can't help but find him funny when he's like this~..." She giggled before going to the stairs. Before she does so, she reaches into her explorer bag and took out a Awakening emera she found two floors back. "These outlaws are Pokemon that can Mega Evolve... So am I~" She then places the emera in her looplet, Mega Evolving into a more powerful version of herself.

Her lower body consisted of a purple coloring with her sand blonde color. She also has two giant jaws on her head. "Ahh... I love it when this happens." Mawile said with a smile as she look over herself. Her new and stronger appearance that is. Satified of her appearance, she headed up the stairs to the next floor. She then starts confronting the outlaws. "Hold it right there, you fiends!" She said, posing valiantly. One of the outlaws, a Mega Houndoom, turn to her. "What the? Who are you?" "I. Am Mawile~! And I'm here to bring you crooks in!" She said to them.

The three stood there for a moment before chuckling. "Hm? What's so funny?" Mega Mawile asked, annoyed. A Mega Gengar smirks at her. "You tend to take all three of us on? Alone?" he pointed out. "I can handle any size~" Mega Mawile boasted before charging at them. She struck the Gengar with a Sucker Punch. The Mega Gengar grunted and growled. Mawile smiled, but noticed a shadowy figure moving to her direction. The Mega Banette used Shadow Sneak behind her. She winced from the blow that landed on her. Mega Mawile was then tackled on to the ground by the Mega Houndoom. Just as she was getting up, she was knocked back down by Gengar's Shadow Punch.

Mawile soon got pinned on the ground. 'Oh man, this is bad!' she struggles to get out of the Houndoom's grip. "So~... You said you can 'handle any size', huh~?" He said darkly. "Huh?" she asked, wondering why he's bringing that up. She soon got her answer when she saw something between his legs! Her body paled up at the sight of his 9 in steaming shaft, "Wait, that wasn't what I meant!" she yells at them. "Was it now~?" Gengar and Banette said, showing their members. Mawile's faces pales at the situation. Normally her calm and compose face is replaced with a terror and fear filled face. "Someone help me!" she cries out.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice cried out. "Huh?" the outlaws look at the direction of the voice. Mawile also noticed who it was and recognizes him even though he seems different. His neck and head was covered in thick white fur. His tail was also fluffier with some more and red orbs all over it. "Who... Who are you?" The houndoom asked. "I'm Ampharos." He then struck his usual pose and looked awesomer in Mega form. "The Dashing Wanderer!"

The outlaws looked at the electric type in confusion to the scene. "I heard about your actions and it's one thing to do those bad things..." his face becomes more stern with anger as he said. "But to also take advantage of a lady, have you no shame!?" "Y-Yeah?! Well, what if we say if it's not just ladies?!" The Banette boasted. He got that answer in a form of a Electro Ball to the face. Enough time for Mawile to use her back maws at the distracted Houndoom! They both Crunch at the Houndoom's sides. The Houndoom howled in pain before being thrown off of her.

The Gengar launched Shadow ball at the Ampharos. But he dodged it before using an Iron Tail at him. It staggered before fainting on his back. Mawile came to Ampharos and they smiled at each other before they use an Alliance against the two remaining outlaws. Mawile lashed Fairy Wind and Ampharos used Zap Cannon. The two outlaws had no time to dodge and futilely tried to block it. But the two combined forces was too much for them to take as they both faint.

Mawile and Ampharos reveled in their victory and sighed in exhaustion. Surprisingly, they didn't revert back to their normal forms. Mawile rubbed her shoulder as she felt a bit sore from the injuries before. "Here, let me take care of that." Ampharos offered to help. He places his paw on her shoulder and started rubbing it softly. Mawile blushed at his kindness. "Thank you, you handle girls more properly than they did~." "Respect towards a lady is a priority in my book." Ampharos stated with a smile. Mawile chuckled before getting up. "Well, we better turn these criminals over to the local sheriffs in Lively Town~" "Right."

The two held their expedition badges to them and they were warped to Lively Town. "Thank you for helping me by the way." she said. "Like I said-" Ampharos blushed and was about to explain once more but they teleported faster than they thought. The two wound up in lively town. "Sorry, misjudged the time it took. What were you saying?" she asked. "Oh, never mind. By the way, do you noticed anything about us?" He said, noticing they had not reverted back to normal. She looked at herself to see she's in her form as well.

"That's odd, normally one wouldn't stay in their mega forms for that long." They checked their looplets to see all but the Awakening emera was gone. "And emera's don't stay with us outside of dungeons." "Hm..." Ampharos wondered when he noticed the blank Emera-shaped stone was shining a rainbow colour and has a strange DNA-leaf symbol. Mawile noticed the symbol as well, humming in interest. "Interesting... It's as if our Looplets might be... Never mind, we'll see to this later." Mawile looked up and saw that it's still rather early, so dinner will be still a little while. "Guess we head back to the headquarters?"

"Provided that Swirlix won't consume most of our provisions as usual~?" Ampharos joked, making Mawile giggle. "The chances of that happening is the same as you walking to the entrance without bumping into anything~." Mawile made a joke of her own. They both laughed and went back to headquarters... Where the entire expedition were surprised to find out... "WHAAAAT?!" Most of the members yelled out in shock. "Whoa... Ampharos... Mawile..." Froakie stated in awe. "H-How are you stuck in your Mega Evolutions?" Riolu asked confusedly. "That's what I plan to figure it out actually." Mawile pointed out. "But right now, I think we all deserve a break~" Ampharos suggested to let this slide until tomorrow.

Everyone nodded and headed in each direction, Mawile heading into her room. "Pardon me, Mawile." Ampharos stated. "Hm? What is it Ampharos?" "Forgive for being rude but... May I accompany you in your room?" He asked nervously. "Oh sure, come on in." Mawile smiles as she walked in. "Thank you, dear~" Ampharos accidentally blurted out. Mawile stopped for a bit before turning to him, "What was that?"

Ampharos was shocked and embarrassed in himself. "Uh! I mean Mawile! That's what I mean!" "Oh okay." Ampharos sighed in relief. 'Oh good, I almost jumped the gun there... Wait do we even have guns?' Mawile took out a empty book and started writing down what she experienced today, especially the extended mega evolution emera. Not to mention, their Looplets started acting strangely. She reached to take the emera out of the Looplet.

But she had second thoughts. 'Hmm... Ampharos and I somehow made this... And this may be the first stage... I wonder if we become closer, we might...' Mawile then stopped at her train of thought, 'Closer, what did I mean by that?' "Mawie~! Are you ready to snuggle with me~? *Gasp!* I-I mean, a-are you ready to get some rest! Yes, that's what I meant because... It's been a hard day's romance! I mean, work!" Ampharos called out, giving out mixed signals. Mawile heard those words and started to blush at hearing them. 'Is that why he wanted to stay with me?' she thought smiling as she was touch by his affections.

She then noticed her Looplet was glowing brighter. 'Huh? I wonder if our emotions...?' She looked at Ampharos's looplet to see that it's glowing brightly as well. Mawile then gulped, wondering if they cuddle for the night... "Would you like to call it a day?" she blushed a bit turning to Ampharos. Who was twiddling with his paws, blushing all the way. "Yes!... I-I mean, if you don't mind." his red orbs were pulsating as he shares the same shade as Mawile. "Well then, can you share a bed~?" Mawile seductively asked. He nods slowly with a smile.

She then lies down next to him and adjusts herself to get comfy. Once she's done, Ampharos lay down next to her. Ampharos was nervous and tried not to say anything weirdly romantic between them so he decided to make up a subject. "So... Those outlaws claimed they didn't just shamefully forced women but also men?" Mawile closes her eye in disgust, "I don't really want to try picturing what they mean." she said. 'Darn it!' Ampharos turned a pale blue, stiff that he said something wrong.

He tried to say something about the weather. "The weather was pleasant today wasn't it?" "What weather? We were in a dungeon and there was hardly a sky-light." Mawile pointed out. "Er... um.." he started getting cold sweats as he slipped up again. "I... Wasn't much... Help at the last minute... Was I?" He nervously asked. "Actually... you arrived at the nick of time." she admitted. "I did...?" He asked. She nodded, "If you didn't arrived that moment, they would've done horrible things." She shake a bit recalling that moment.

Ampharos was intrigued by Mawile's new expression. She had never felt like this before. "I'm sorry for not arriving sooner to prevent the situation from getting to that point." he said rubbing her shoulder for comfort her. "It's alright, Ampy... I was actually scared..." Mawile shuddered, her eyes shining with tears. Ampy? Who's Ampy?" he asked, never hearing that before. Mawile made a small shriek. "Eep! No one! Not like Mawie, I mean-" "Now who's Mawie?" he ask hearing another name. He then recognizes it as the one he called out to Mawile. "Now I remembers, but who's Ampy though?" he ask Mawile.

Mawile was extremely nervous until Ampharos starts to get the picture. He was blushing. "It's... me? Am I the one you meant for Ampy?" "No, Ampharos... You're Ampy... My Ampy." Mawile finally admitted. Ampharos face goes red, open his mouth to speak, but at a lost for words. "O-Oh m-my goodness...! Mawie~..." He muttered embarrassingly. Mawile blushes when he said her nickname, smiling at him. They then hold paws together, lost in each other's stare. "You... you have such a beautiful face Mawie." Ampharos said, looking in her ruby eyes. "Yours are like an onyx jewel~..." Mawile replied, blushing.

Ampharos brought Mawile close to him, putting her into a deep embrace. It felt warm and safe for the two of them. He rubbed her back up and down softly, humming a soft tune. Mawile sighed on his chest, swooning in his warm hug. "You smell pretty you know?" he whispers in her ear. Mawile blushed, realizing he took a whiff of her hair. "I mean, we're very close you know, it's hard to ignore your scent." Mawile giggled and looks at his face. He smiled as they look at each other. The then leaned in closer to each other. "Um... Mawie?" Mawile placed a paw on his cheek. "Mind if I kiss you?" he asked her blushing.

Ampharos blushed intensely when he asked. Mawile blushed as well. "Go right ahead." she answers. Ampharos then leaned in closer and closer, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. She moved closer and closed her eyes as well, their mouths touching. They were going slow since neither of them done this before. "Mmm..." They muffled out in the kiss. He slip his tongue inside her mouth and moved it around inside. Mawile widened her eyes a little, not expecting that from Ampharos. But she doesn't find it bad or anything, so she relax and let him do as he pleases. She even slides her own tongue inside Ampharos's mouth.

Which the electric type moans in pleasure from the feeling. Mawile could feel small prickly tingles from his tongue, him being an Electric-type and all. It tickles her mouth as she giggles from it. "Hmgh~..." She soon felt something grow on her groin. She looked down to see Ampharos had gotten a little excited of their actions. Mawile then reached a hand to his erection. She brushed a tip which caused the electric type to shudder. "Ah~...! Oh my, Mawie...? What are you-" Ampharos asked, feeling strange around his body by a sudden, certain jolt. "What that? I can't hear you~." she teases as he cuts off his sentance, by squeezing his member firmly.

"Wh-what are you.. ah.~.. doing~?" he ask getting it out. "Making more love with you~" Mawile chimed, stroking him up and down. "Ah~!" he blushes as he strokes her body as she rubs his shaft. He also placed his paws at his mouth so the other E.S. Members wouldn't hear them. She moved her hand away and replaced it with one of her back mouths. "Ack~! Not with your big jaws, Mawie, they're sharp~...!" Ampharos flinched scarcely. "Ampy~... trust me okay~..." she looks at him with genuine eyes. He was still nervous but Mawile gave him a reassuring kiss, promising him that she won't hurt him.

With those words, Ampharos relaxed. To be honest, Mawile never did anything that would consider that she'd hurt him, and the jaw on her head is as gentle as her heart. Mawile smiles as she uses her other mouths to lick the electric type's shaft. He still flinched but in pleasure this time. Mawile smiles as she nuzzles her head to his. He smiled and grabbed her head for comfort. She murred as she licks slowly and gently, all the way from the stump to the tip. Mawile looks at the cock with a flushed face as she felt herself getting wet.

She then let's one of her hands masturbate herself. "Ahh~..." she moans from the pleasure at fingering herself. She even stuck her tongue out when she tickled her clitoris. "Aww, you moan so cutely~.." Ampharos teases her as he watches. "Well, you on the other paw, shiver rather nervously~" Mawile replied back at him. The electric type blushes and shivers at the words. "Touche~." He then gets an idea and stops her to tell. "What is it?" He then positions them in a 69 position, much to Mawile's surprise! "What's going on?" she asked him.

All he answered her is a lick at her wet pink slit. "Ahhh~..." she moaned in response. And then she licked his member with her soft, rough and pink tongue. Ampharos shudders from the feeling as he continues licking her pussy. Her juices has such a unique sweet and sour flavour. She murr as she takes his tip into her mouth and started licking it around. Sucking the tip even. It was salty, but strangely pleasant to her. They muffled out moans of joy from their tastes. Ampharos places her paws around Mawile's waist, rubbing gasped and giggled at the ticklish feeling he was giving her.

She opens her mouth more and take in more of his cock, engulfing it in her entire maw. He shudders from the warm feeling, and starts licking her clit like a lollipop. Ahhh~..." she moans out as she licks him around and suck as well. They moaned a bit louder, signifying they're close to orgasming. Mawile takes all of his cock in her mouth as she prepares herself, as she feels her labia being invaded by Amhparos's tongue. Both moaned at the same time, hitting their climax. Their fluids gushed into each other's mouths. 6The two swallow down what that had and slipped out and take some breaths.

They panted, trying to catch their breaths from their ordeal. 'That was a lot different than I thought it would be.' Mawile thought that as she had some aftertaste of his seed. 'He tasted pretty good too.' 'Hah~... She tasted so nice~... Even sweeter than those Perfect Apples~...' Ampharos pants in his thoughts, getting an aftertaste himself. Mawile looked at her looplet to see it even brighter. 'Odd... Maybe if we have one more... But what else can be do?' Mawile asked herself thinking.

Ampharos repositioned themselves to be in a missionary position with him on top of Mawile. "A-Ampy..." she said blushing from the embarrassing position. "I-It's alright, Mawie~... Just h-hold your breath." Ampharos assured, rubbing his length up and down her moist lower lips. "I'm... a maiden~...' she admitted nervously. "Huh...? What do you mean?" Ampharos asked, not understanding what she's saying. "I never had this before." she confessed to him. Ampharos gulped and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry... It's my first time too." Mawile blushes a bit, "Just... be gentle?" "I think you mean, please~?" Ampharos 'corrected' for her.

"Be gentle... Please?" Mawile added on his part. Ampharos nodded and slid in slowly as he can be... She winces at the penetration as she had to held on to him. Ampharos noticed this and kissed her deeply to muffle her cries. Mawile can feel him touching her hymen with his tip and braced herself. Ampharos then steadies himself before taking a quick plunge! Mawile felt a tearing sensation as she moaned loudly in Ampharos mouth. It felt painful for her as she wiggled around in Ampharos's electric type waited patently for her to get herself relaxed, feeling liquid run off his cock. It was red... Meaning it was her blood.

He rubs the steel/ fairy types back, "It's okay, let me know when you're ready." Ampharos said comfortingly. Mawile smiled at him and nuzzled her head at his neck. "Okay... I think I'm ready now." She nodded and kissed him briefly. He moved back a bit, then thrusted slowly back in. Mawile moaned in slight pain and pleasure until there was only pleasure. "Ooohhh~..." she held on him as she nuzzles his neck. "Aaahhh~..." He stroked her head as he thrusted inside her. Mawile moans softly as her face had a deep blush on it. They then kept going with their mating.

She places her head to Ampharos chest, feeling the warmth on him. She swooned as she still felt his member going in and out of her labia. "Ahh~... Ooohh~..." she moans from the feeling, trying to push back into her. "Ooohhh~...!" Ampharos moaned from the tightness around him. Mawile felt pressure in her loins and it started building. "A-Ampy~... I'm about to lose it~...!" She stuttered, close to her orgasm. Ampharos hears her and licked her forehead softly. "I'm gonna cum too~... M-Mawie~..." He stammered.

She felt him going faster and harder, causing her to moan louder in response. "AAHH~! OH, AMPY~! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!" "I love you too Mawie~!" he said as he finishes with a moan. They were lost in a world full of pleasure and soon couldn't take it anymore. They both climaxed strongly at the same time. Ampharos's seed filled up Mawile's womb which spilled her juices to wash his member. This kept up for a while as they came and shuddered.

They then noticed their Looplets shining really bright. The two looked at the glowing lights. "Whoa..." Ampharos said amazed. "I know..." Mawile replied and the Looplets became brighter. "It's even brighter than before." the electric type pointed out as he examines it. Their Looplets then shine even brighter until they turn into a different shape! The two closed their eyes from the brightness before they felt it brightness dims and they look at it again.

Their Looplets were a different shape and blackish colour with the blank Emera transformed into a round rainbow orb with a DNA teardrop/leaf symbol. "What is this? What just happened?" Ampharos asked confused at it all. "I... Don't know, Ampharos... I think our Looplets... Evolved?" Mawile said and looked up to see him back to normal. He looked at her to see that she's in her original form as well. "Evolved?" "Yes... Perhaps it has something to do with our feelings for each other?" Mawile theorized as she examined them. Ampharos looked at his own, then at hers.

They then slowly held paws together. "Um... what are we doing?" Ampharos asked feeling her soft paws. Mawile smiled at him and leaned in. "Um... Mawlie... you're leaning in a bit close." Ampharos stated getting a little shy. "It's just that I love you so much~..." Mawile chimed, hugging him tighter. Ampharos smiles and warmly wrap his arms around her body. "I love you too. Very much Mawile." They then have kiss before falling asleep, holding each other close in their arms.

(The next morning)

"Give it all you got today team!" Ampharos said to the society members. "Yeah!" They all cheered and went out to their usual work with their two new members standing. "So what are we to do now?" Riolu asked his partner. "Gee, I dunno... Maybe talk to Ampharos and Mawile about yesterday?" Froakie decided and shrugged. They then headed off to the second floor to find them. To their surprise, in the office room they found them holding hands, giggling fondly and kissing. The two blushes at the scene before them.

Ampharos and Mawile then noticed them but didn't mind at all. "Can we help you?" Ampharos asked the two. "Uh..." The two kids were blushing as they were shocked. "Well?" Mawile asked waiting. "W-We... Were just about to ask you... Where would you go to explore and help, right?" Riolu said and bumped his elbow at Froakie to play along. "Uh... Yeah. What he said." She asked shaking her head. Ampharos then suggested, "Why not the Wind Continent? There's always plenty of cool wind around~""Okay then." The two said and left the two. Mawile giggled. "They were really cute together, right Ampy~?" "You're right. So Mawie, what you like to do today?""How about lunch at the cafe~?""Fine by me." Ampharos got up. "After you my dear~."They then went out together.


	57. Blade X Petal part 1

Blade X Petal

Part 1. Blade and Petal have been experiencing endless lust, and tries to sleep it off. Contains Contains F-H, evolution clones.

* * *

Since after Blade and Petal's visit with Nume and Ice, the two lesbians have been feeling sexually itchy and orgasmed multiple times. The herms were worried about them and tried their best to help them. Even Dyna and Eco volunteered to helped them out as well, concerned about them as well. Dyna got on top of Blade and spread her pussy lips wide open. Blade shivered intensely. "D-Dyna... Aaah~! Y-You know you're too short to do a 69 with me... Oooh~!" Dyna smirked. "I know, I just wanted to test something out~" She said, inserting her tail inside Blade and licks her clit.

"Oooh~" she moans out in intense pleasure flows through her as she felt the lightning shaped tail enter her. As Dyna is thrusting her tail inside and licking Blade, the Samurott couldn't help it as usual but cum quickly. A stream of cum flowed, surprising Dyna. "Whoa! She really does cum non-stop!" But the Raichu molests Blade some more, mischievous about how much and how long she can cum. Eco was coiled around Petal, licking her skin and thrusting inside her pussy with her cock. "This is about the forth time you came and I still haven't cum yet. Gotta say I'm impressed." she said licking the grass type's neck.

"Uuh~...! I-It's not some kind of gift, Eco! Augh~! Our pussies can't stop... CUMMING~!" Petal said, cumming without warning again. "Really? I can't tell~." Eco grins as she continues to thrust inside. Ice and Nume were annoyed that they're not helping so they picked them up. "Alright already, that's enough!" Despite the fun, they felt bad that nothing they did do any help.

"W-Wait...!" Blade said, covering and squeezing her pussy lips. "M-Maybe... Eco could insert her t-tail... Inside me t-to check for anything... In my w-womb...!" She said, making orgasm with her paws being splashed with cum. "Y-Yeah..." Petal agreed, covering her own vagina with her vines. "Y-You could... Do the same... Ice...!" Petal also came, drenching her vines. "Okay." They said as Eco opens Blade's pussy with her vines and Petal does the same with her own. Carefully, Eco and Ice slid their tails inside Blade and Petal's labias, despite the latters cumming so much.

They move around for anything that feels different about their insides. Despite Blade and Petal's climaxes, they kept their tails search for something. They move in deeper as they search. "Hm..." Eco hummed as she swished her tail for anything. "I can't seem to find anything... Ice, what's your status?" "Nothin out of the ordinary here." "Then let's go deeper. Sorry about this, girls." Eco said as she kissed Blade's cheek, to which she smiled. "That's okay~... E-E-Eco~! Petal and I are used to it... Aren't we, Petal~? Eep~!" Blade said,p inbetween her orgasms."Y-Yeah~. If you-Ngh~! Neet to, keep going.."

Eco and Ice nodded at each other and went in deeper until their tails are in their wombs. "Anythinnnng~?" they both ask already nearing another. The two herms ponder for a moment. "Hmmm~... *Sigh!* No." They said, causing the two ladies to groan and release their juices yet again. They made one more movement, but didn't find anything as they pull out. "Sorry girls... We tried." Ice muttered apologetically as Blade and Petal were panting but then got that itchy feeling again. "Aagh~! How can we actually feel itchy and cum this much!?" Blade moaned in exasperation, tired of climaxing al the time.

"I hope it doesn't last forever though." Petal hopes as she holds her slit. "Maybe you could... Sleep it off?" Nume asked, suggesting as she was playing with Dyna who was giggling at being slathered by her slime. "Yeah, maybe that could work." Blade said as she looks at Ice was wrapped around by Eco, playing with their shafts in front of them. "Yeah... Uh, Nume?" Petal agreed and called. The Goodra looks at the Meganium. "Yes, what is it?" "Could you... Maybe cover us in your slime? Just so Blade and I can get comfortable?" Petal blushed as she still held her pussy tightly. Nume lets go of Dyna and walk towards the two females, "If it'll help."

Nume wasted no time spreading her goo on Petal and Blade, Dyna helped as well. When they slather their sensitive parts like their clits and nipples, they came as usual. Soon they were completely covered in goo saved their faces unless they want it too. "Um... Our faces too please?" Blade asked. They nodded as they spreaded it all over their faces as well, leaving them completely covered in Nume's then lies on her back so Blade can get on top. Their breasts mashing, nipples docking and pussies kissing. They embraced so tight, Petal even get her vines out to tie them up nice and tight. They made a small climax afterwards.

They smile as they made a small climax, even if they are suffering, at least they are together. "Have a nice nap, girls~" Dyna assured before using Nuzzle on their pressed slits, sparking them a little making the couple yelped and came for the Raichu to drink their juices. "Dyna!" Nume scolded, giving her an annoyed look which made Dyna give a sheepish grin.

Petal blushes at the crowd, but noticed that Blade has a look of someone who is thinking. "What are you thinking about Blade?" "Well... How would you feel if you're... Like them having both..." Blade blushed as she tried to ask. "Oh you mean if we were herms? Well, I feel like it would be nice. I get to fuck your pussy all day~." Petal said smiling. Blade smiled at the thought of being fucked by Petal. "Well, I'd like to jerk-off and splatter ourselves with some semen~..." The Samurott said, though feeling embarrassed and wet at what she said.

"Of course... I like you to fuck me as well my sweet Bladey~." Petal said with a teasing smile. "Would you thrust in me if you could?" she gives her a pleading look. Blade smiled sweetly with tears of joy in her eyes and kissed her one and only in the lips. "As long as we sex inside each other, we'll feel the best, my darling flower~" She quietly declared, rubbing her pussy at Petal's. The two smiles as she kisses her mate on the lips as they soon feel tired from the late night. "Aw~... They're so cute, sleeping soundly and moaning~" Nume chimed before they had one last orgasm. "And... Cumming..." Ice then decided. "Maybe we should watch them, just in case?" They all agreed and sat down next to them.

Blade woke up from a warm feeling surrounding her lower body. She heard feminine giggling and felt something moist rubbing her entire body. Blade smiles from the feeling and relaxed a bit to enjoy it. When her sight looked clearer, she saw who it was massaging her with some kind of oil. It appearance was that of a Dewott. Who was massaging Blade's hips. And it was not just a Dewott, there was an Oshawott massaging Blade's pussy lips and finally another Samurott who was massaging Blade's breasts. All were using some kind of minty massaging oil on her.

"Uhh.. Who are you three?" Blade ask them. The other Samurott chuckled with a familiar voice. "Isn't it obvious~?" Surprising Blade. "Huh?" Blade asked not getting what she meant. The Dewott giggled, tickling Blade's clitoris. "I guess she doesn't recognize us~..." Then the Oshawott crawled up to Blade, nuzzling her nose with hers. "We're you, Bladey~!" The Oshawott chimed as she claimed, kissing Blade's cheek. "Whhat? M-me?" she asked them not believing this for a minute. The Oshawott giggled as she took her scalchop off. "Heheh, want proof~?" She then did some sort of Razor Shell technique around herself, causing the blue fur all over her to fly off of her, revealing her white naked body.

Blade blushes as she can tell she had the size of the chest when she was younger. "What do you think~?" The Oshawott asked as she showed off her nude body with sexy poses that include touching her boobs. "Not enough proof~? How about this then~?!" She then opened and showed Blade her pussy in front of her face. "Aahh..." Blade's face was blushing from the sight of the pink neithers in front of her. "O-Okay okay... I'm convinced now." Blade said, but the Oshawott did not believe in her when she pressed her pussy at Blade's nose.

"What are you doing? I said I'm convinced." "Just letting you take a whiff of me, Big Sis~" The Oshawott teased, rubbing her pussy at Blade's nose. Blade couldn't help but started sniffing at the small water type's folds. It was a freshwater scent and Blade smirked before licking the Oshawott's pussy slowly. "Oohh, I wanted you to smell, not lick~." The oshawott said, though she doesn't sound upset about it. Blade giggled until her Dewott-self picked her Oshawott-self up. "Alright ladies, back to work~" "Back to work?" Blade asked the dewott. "With your oil massage~" Blade's other Samurott-self said, pouring minty oil on Blade. She smiles at whats going on, but also wondered about something, "Have you two seen Petal? "Look over there~" Blade's clones pointed at one side.

(Meanwhile, at Petal's side.)

She was lying on her right side, eyes closed. She soon woke up and grumbled. She looked around to see where she was, But Petal also felt someone rub against her body. She sighed at the feeling. "Oh Blade~... you don't have to do that~." "Oh jeez, she really does dream dirty~..." A familiar voice was heard out. The voice of a young lady. Petal hums as she relaxed at the feeling. Another young voice spoke up. "Aw, come on you lazy bum, wake up~!" "Mmm... huh?" Petal then opened her eyes. And saw a Chikorita, Bayleef and another Meganium. "Whoa... uh who are you three?"

They all looked at her and giggled as they rubbed her massaging oil. "Answer please?" Petal asked. "We're you, Sis~" The Chikorita answered cheerfully. "Me? Sis?" Petal wondered but her thoughts were interrupted when the Chikorita pressed her open slit at her face! "Hey, What are you doing?" She muffled as a gasp escapes her mouth, but then she sniffed a familiar floral fragrance. 'What is this? She smells like... Me!' "But it can't be.." she muffled. "Is it~...? Don't I or should I say we smell nice~?" The Chikorita chimed, rubbing her pussy against Petal's face. "Well you do smell good." she said to her.

Petal then licks her, making the Chikorita gasp in pleasure. "Ohh~.. What's this?" the chikorita asked. "Mmm~..." Petal just swooned at how good her pussy was when she was young. The Bayleef walked around her older part, looking for anything to play with. She then noticed her pussy. As Petal was licking the chikorita's pussy, she felt a quick jolt of pleasure spiked out. It was her Bayleef counterpart. she was licking her pussy which was causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Mmm~ You taste even better fully-evolved~" Her Bayleef-self said, slurping. "Well.. You have a good tongue~.." Petal said moaning.

Her Chikorita and Bayleef counterparts smiled until they felt a vine around each of them pulling them up off of Petal. Petal's view came to see a Meganium using her vines to move each of them away. "What's going on?" Petal asked. "We're just gonna get back on getting you ready, right girls~?" The Meganium answered with the Chikorita and Bayleef sighing, "Yeah..." "Getting ready for what though?" She asked looking at them confused. The Meganium smirked and giggled before she settled the other two down and massaged Petal with the oil. "You'll see~"She blushes as she tries to comprehend the situation. 'It's a interesting dream of course.'

Petal then felt her pussy and nipples being massaged with the oil around her. As she felt this, she also felt something odd coming from her pussy. Blade felt it too and tries to put her paws at her own pussy but the other Samurott stopped her. "Something's weird going on with me." Blade said, trying to reach for her pussy. "Yeah, just let it happen, Blade~... Let it out~! Think of Petal in your entire life~!" The Samurott said to Blade. Blade blushes as she heard her mate's name and decided to go with it. "Petal~..." she said relaxing to the oil rubbing. She then moaned really loud, feeling something big coming out of her pussy and it wasn't an orgasm. She panted as she tried to recover and opened her eyes. Blade let out a long but quiet gasp.

(Meanwhile at Petal's side...)

Meganium was rubbing Petal's sides softly withe her vines with the other two were rubbing oil over petal. Petal squealed and giggled as her body felt aroused by multiple slippery touches all over her. After a little while, "Something's weird's happening." Petal sprouted some vines and reached towards her pussy. But they were grabbed a hold by the other Megnium's pair of vines. "Hey, something's wrong." Petal pointed out. "Quite the opposite, Petal~... Just think of all the good times you had with Blade~... Let whatever's happening to you, well, happen~!" The Meganium advised. "Blade~..." Hearing the name calms her a little as she lays on her side and let them continue.

Petal then gave out the loudest moan there is and felt something so big come out of her, it felt similar to an orgasm. She opened her eyes and looked at her loins. "Oh... My... Arceus...!" Petal gasped as she saw a long, hard, twitching pole-like thing between her legs. "Is... is that?" she asked unable to finish her question. Blade gasped, staring at something similar. "I... I-I have..." The two look at the counterparts who all have a smile on their faces. They then look at their lengths which they were able to identify as... "A COCK~!?" "Yep, you all do. " and the counterparts looked at the other counterparts. "And it looks like the other's awake."

"H-Huh!?" Blade and Petal asked what they were talking about until they noticed each other. "B-Blade?!" Petal asked. "P-Petal?! What are you doing here?" Blade asked as well and then notices her penis twitching. "A-And how did you grow a dick like mine!?" "I ought a ask you the same thing." she looks at Blade's own throbbing member. "On both occasions." While they were trying to understand their situations, the Oshawott and Chikorita squealed in awe as their small forms hugged Blade and Petal's penises like a boaster.

"Hey, what are you doing?" they asked the small counterparts. "Kyaah~! They're so warm~!" The little gals chimed as they hugged their members tight, nuzzling their cheeks at their lengths. Blade and Petal were shocked at this, but couldn't help but smile at the feeling. Ahh~...! They're so soft and hard~" The Chikorita sighed as she grinded her pussy against the stump of Petal's member while kissing her length. "Mmm~...! Really smooth and sensitive~" The Oshawott licked the tip of Blade's member while still using her small paws to rub around her length. "Augh~! H-Hey, girls~... Be gentle now~" Petal advised, blushing a deep red as she moaned and relaxed at the feeling.

"Y-Yeah~... Ooh~! That tickles~" Blade also said, feeling an intense crimson red on her cheeks as she felt like she could doze off in pleasure. The dewott moved to Blade's head and licked her neck. Bayleef moved and nuzzle Petal's side. "Haaahhh~..." Blade and Petal just moaned as their treatment was heavenly. The current evolution smiles as they look for what to play with. They then noticed Blade and Petal's nipples so they pinched, twisted and pulled them. "Hey... don't play with them like that~." The real one's moaned at the feeling. But no one listened and all of their replicas continued to play with them.

The squirm in their positions but smile and moan as they notice something pushing out the counterparts. They then discovered they have dicks of their own! "You as well?" they asked. They nodded and each species lifted them up. "What's going on?" Blade and Petal asked. The only answer they got was being thrown on a big double bed! "Oof!" They grunted from the impact. "Ow... That was rough~..." Blade groaned as she rubbed her butt. "What do you want now?"The other Samurott and Meganium answered by getting behind Blade and Petal, restraining their arms at their back and holding their legs spread-eagle with theirs. They were lying on the bed on their backs with Blade and Petal lying on their clones' boobs and torso as they held them.

The Samurott lifted blade up and placed her on top of petal face to face, who was on her back by the Meganium then they move back to the other clones. "You two should have your fun while we prepare~..." The water type said as they all rub their pussies, getting their cocks out. Petal looks up at Blade, "What you want to do?" "I wonder~..." Blade licked her lips, staring sexily at Petal's face and their noticed her mate's look and got confused. "Blade, what are you thinking about?"

End of Part 1.


	58. Blade x Petal part 2

Blade x Petal part 2

* * *

The Meganium got her answer when the Samurott tackled her into a tight embrace, their nether regions touching and their faces looking in each other's eyes. Blade is on top of Petal who was on her back. "Hey... stop staring at me like that~..." Petal said pulling her head back in embarrassment. "Nah~! Wanted to see your cute face~" Blade said a familiar line from their first meeting before kissing her passionately. Petal moans out as she kisses back, remembering their first time. They then rubbed their pussies together as they make out with their tongues licking together for dominance.

Petal tries to push against Blades so she can enter her mouth. They kissed onward, petal lost in the lust she's feeling. Blade was lost in ecstasy too before lifting herself up a little. Petal noticed what was going on, "What are you doing?" "You'll see~..." Blade said, carefully lining their cocks and pussies until their tips were touching at their lips, ready for simultaneous penetration. "Ohhh~... you perverted sea lion~.." Petal said seductively. "Uh-huh~! Are you ready~?" Blade teased, tickling Petal's vaginal lips with the tip of her penis.

"Whenever you're ready~..." Petal winked. "Okay, on the count of three..." The Samurott winked, steadying herself. "One~..." Blade started. "Two~..." Petal continued, widening her legs while steadying her own dick at Blade's pussy. "THREE~!" They then plunged into each other's moist entrances quickly! Since it was their first time ever as herms, they moaned and squealed at the loudest and highest pitch in ecstasy yet! "HAH... HAAH... AAAAHHHH~!" Their bodies spasm from the feeling, feeling like their female parts already climaxed. But it wasn't as exhausting as their condition from reality.

They soon got used to their newfound feeling and panted, waiting to thrust in and out of each other. Petal surprised her by giving Blade's ass a smack with her vine. "Eee~! Not that~! I was just getting started with the greatest time of our lives~...!" She yelped at the whipping of ther butt cheeks having a red mark left behind. "I just wanted to hear you yelp out, and I can say it's so cute." Petal mews as she smiles. She then tickles the red marks she left on her buttocks with her vines. Which caused Blade to start giggling from the movements.

"Anyway~... Can we fuck now~?" Blade asks cutely. "Son of a... Yes~!" Petal realized they've wasted enough time teasing each other when they really should start fucking each other's brains out. With that, she started to thrust into Petal while she does the same to Blade. They both gasp and moan at how exhilarating it is! Petal wrap her vines around Blade and her and brought them together tightly. Their large breasts mash together like marshmallow soft pillows. "Hmm, I think mine's are bigger." petal said looking at them. "The breasts, butt or dick~?" Blade challenged about their private parts' sizes."My breast, though you're right about all three of mine being bigger~."

Blade became flustered, then smirked devilishly before thrusting into her mate roughly! "You better take that back, girlfriend~!" "Aah~! Never~!" Petal moaned as she is getting fucked silly. Blade smirked as she started to licked Petal's breast, fiercely. Petal squealed and giggled as her sensitive nipples were being licked. "Take it back~!" Blade repeated. Petal just shook her head as she opened Blade's anus with her vines. "Ngh~..." Blade blushed and moaned as she sees vines slipping into her. "N-No fair~...! We're fucking each other missionary and you're able to double penetrate me~!" The Samurott whined, sweating as they're feeling hotter from their sex. "Well that's the plus of being a grass type~." the Maganium did a raspberry at the water type.

Blade uses this opportunity to kiss and tongue wrestle her. Petal was shocked at this and tried to collect herself and fight back. But Blade just kept fucking her as the Samurott held in the kiss even when Petal's own cock was going in and out of Blade's pussy and when her vines invade the Samurott's butt-hole. Blade felt herself getting close, but got one way she can get Petal to take back what she said, so she started going a little slower. Petal was confused when she felt Blade going slow. 'Huh? What is Blade doing? I thought we were gonna cum...' The Meganium whined in her thoughts.

"I thought of spilling my cream in you, but I changed my mind." she said to her. Petal widened her eyes and made a puppy-dog pout. "No no, please! Don't stop! I want to cum with you~!" She begged. "I don't want to cum in someone who is dishonest about sizes." Blade humphs as she looks away. Petal whimpered and sniffled, looking as if she's gonna cry. "Although, I might change my mind if you took back what you said~..." Blade grins evilly at the grass type. "Yes! I'm sorry I boasted about my breasts, butt and member being bigger than yours! We have the same big size together~!" Petal apologized and hoped Blade will continue.

Blade smiles as she pecked her cheek. "I forgive you." she said as she started thrusting again. "Aah~! Thank you~!" Petal moaned, leaning her head back to relax her neck. She felt her climax coming, but tried to hold on until Petal was ready. The Megnium gritted her teeth, feeling close. "Bladey~... I'm gonna cum soon~!" "We'll do it together then flower girl~." The two moaned and squealed, feeling closer and closer until finally they can't take it anymore. "AAAHHH~! WE'RE CUMMING~! HAAAHHH~!"

They started filling each other with their respective cums as they released juices as well. Their cocks shot their seeds like volcanoes of white hot lava filling up their pussies which splashed out transparent creamy liquids washing their hard dicks. They continue this for a few moments before they finally let up. They panted but also twitched a few times, letting out a drop of cum each time they twitch. "That felt so good~..." Blade panted as she lay in Petal's neck. "Yeah~... Soo nice~..." Petal panted she felt smothered by Blade. They heard clapping from around them.

It was their herm clones. "That was quite a show you two put on~." The Dewott winked at the two. "Yeah, it got us all riled up." The Bayleef said their cocks hard. "So now it's time for our fun~..." The Meganium said. "And as a bonus, you two are joining in." The Samurott said as the clones advanced towards the two. "H-Hey! W-What're you-AAAHHH~!" Blade tried to asked but she was interrupted when her Samurott-self thrusted up in her anus. "It's our turn now~... Osha-Blade, you get on her crotch and Dew-Blade face-fucks her~" The Oshawott then lines herself at Blade's pussy, hugging her dick while the Dewott gets to Blade's face.

"Hey wait, don't we get a mmm." she was cut off as the Dewott places her cock in Blade's mouth. "Save your strength for your tongue to- Ah~... Lick around me~" The Dewott said as she held Balde's head and thrusted in her mouth. The Oshawott giggled as she embraced Blade's member and then inserted her own penis inside Blade's pussy. "Mmmph.." Blade moans as the Oshawott's member slides inside her. "Haah~...! My very own pussy-fuck~... Even though this is a dream~!" The Oshawott swooned as she fucks Blade and engulfed the tip of Blade's member in her mouth.

Then started licking it around inside and as she does both those things, she decided to increase the pleasure by rubbing her paws up and down Blade's length. Blade felt paralyzed in ecstasy as her crotch felt multiple pleasures. Petal blushes as she sees the Bayleef walking towards her pussy, her cock throbbing at Petal's hole. But the Chikorita got in the way and told her to, "Go do her face~!" Bayleef smiles as she wrapped her vine around the Chikorta and moved her to Petal's face. The Chikorita gave the Bayleef an annoyed stare but Petal has her vines out to fix that by having the Bayleef at her head and the Chikorita at her pussy.

The Bayleef looked at Petal with a confused look. "Nothing personal~ Just making sure I'm getting the same treatment as my girlfriend there~!" Petal pointed at Blade who was getting exhilarated by her three-way fucking plus blowjob. Bayleef smiles as her cock was the real one's face. "Well, open wide." Petal nodded and complied with a wide-open mouth. Petal moves forward until the tip was inside, licking it over. The Bayleef then moans as her dick gets licked. petal licks around the tip of the shaft in soft quicck laps. The Bayleef then starts thrusting into Petal's throat.

Petal can feel the thick cock in her mouth.' She also gagged a little. She went to breathing out her nose in response. The scent around her was a mix of minty oil and musky cum. Regardless, it smelled good. It caused her pussy to wetten as the arousal got to her. The Chikorita then inserted her hard if smaller member inside of Petal. Causing the Meganium to moan out around the Bayleef's cock in pleasure. "Ooh~... Want more, big sis~?" The Chikorita then licked her tongue around Petal's cock tip. "Mmm hmm." Petal hums with her full mouth.

The Chikortia smiled back at Petal and engulfed the top part of her penis with her mouth and rubbed her paws and vines around her length's sides. Petal moans at the wet and rubbing feeling. Becoming paralyzed as her cock felt like one big nerve between her legs. Meganium moved to Petal's breast as she started licking at it. Her neck was long enough to bend as she kept thrusting in Petal's butt-hole. Petal was shuddering from the duel penetration. She also muffled from the Bayleef's cock in her mouth. She started moving her vines to the Bayleef's and Meganium's pussy.

Both flinched as they felt them sling up into their labias. Petal giggles at their reaction, enjoying the surprised look. Back to Blade, she was getting fucked up silly by her clones. She was moaning loudly from the pleasure overwhelming her. "Mmph~!" Blade muffled, her eyes almost closed, signifying she's close to cumming. "Someone's close to cumming~." the oshawott singed out. "Well, better make sure Big Sis Blade's girlfriend feels the same~" The Dewott chimed, feeling close herself to feed Blade with her seed. "Yes. How's the flower girl coming along?" Samurott asked them.

The Meganium was moaning loud, feeling about let loose her cum in Petal's ass. "She's moaning real loud~...! She's almost there~!" "Let's all go at the same time." They agreed together. "Mmmaaauuuggghhh~!" Blade and Petal moaned really loud as their crotches and bodies twitched. They spray their seeds and juices out as their counterparts did the same. Oshawott and Chikorita came as well as they try to drink plenty of Blade and Petal's cum but it was too much so they pulled their mouths out ad coughed their seeds out. Blade and Petal's hard lengths spray their semen out like hot volcanic fountains, splattering everyone with their creamy white seeds.

Both of them and their counterparts pant as they tried to recover. They noticed their young and teen clones were sleeping, unconscious from their orgasm. "Well we never had a lot of energy when we were young." Blade commented. "Yeah..." Petal agreed when she and Blade felt themselves getting smothered by their adult clones! "Eep! What the-?" "We still got the stamina for it." Their adult clones said. "B-But... Nngh... Were so tired..." Blade protested with her dick feeling limp but their clones didn't care. "We'll just be more gentle." The Samurott said. "Yes, just relax while we do all the work in your pussies~..." The Meganium assured with her.

Their soothing tones relaxed them as they move over each of their respective selves. Blade and Petal reached and held hands as their clones start fucking them. They clones moved slowly and gently so that they would moan and pant. "P-Petal~...?" Blade stammered, feeling sexually deluded. "Hmm?" Petal looked at the water type, "What is it?" "I-I... L-Love you~..." Blade replied with her eyes shut in pleasure. Petal smiles, then winces at the pleasure shot through her. "I L-love... you too... Blade~.." she murred clones smirked and went faster.

Blade and Petal moaned fasted as they held on their clones for support. Their grip on each other's hands got tighter as they were about to cum one last time. "I'm... at my limits~..." Petal moans out as her body shakes. "M-Me too~...!" Blade moans and leaned her head at Petal. The Meganium smiles and rubs the Samurott's head before they moaned together. They soon came with their clones, feeling their hot white seed gushing into their labias. Then everything went white. The whiteness kept up for some time before they started opening their eyes again.

They were back in reality and it was morning. Blade yawned and shaked her head, "Boy that was a amazing dream~." She then notices their herm friends staring T something. Blade and Petal looked at them, "What's the matter?" Eco pointed at their crotches with her tail. Blade and Petal looked confused as they looked downward. As they look down at between their legs, they were surprised to find two thick, long, hard members above their pussies, twitching and throbbing. "Wait, we're still not dreaming right?" Blade asked shocked. "Well... Our clones aren't here now, are they?" Petal said, staring at their very own members. "Yeah, but how you explain us having cocks?" Blade pointed out. "W-Well... I-I don't... Know." Petal replied, having no clue at all.

They touch it to see that it was real until another voice spoke out. "It's what Nume and I had gone through once." It was Ice who came near the two. The two turn to the dragon and ice pair. "So you two remember then?" They nodded and explained how they got their dicks. "Me and Nume recently evolved into our final forms and we were exploring a nearby cave..." Ice started. "And then we found two heart-shaped gems, one blue and one red." Nume explained with her. "We both wanted to surprise the other of what we found..." Ice paused a bit to blush. "So we did via tribadism~..." Nume said, blushing and touching her penis. "We pushed our stones in each others bodies when when got home."

"Our vaginas then became real itchy and we thought we could sexually comfort each other." "It took a long while and we couldn't do much but eat, drink, and fuck." Ice said, embarrassed. "So we decided to sleep it off." Nume said, being embarrassed herself. "And we had such a weird dream." Ice said looking at the newly herms. "There were us as previous evolutions and they were massaging us with mint oil." Nume said. "Mint oil too? I thought that was just us since we use those kinds." Blade pointed out. "Let's just say, they like to make our bodies feel cool to warm us up~" Ice stated, though it made no sense. "Uh... just continue the story." Blade said.

"Well, our members then start erecting as they massaged us." Ice explained more. Then they started playing with our cocks, butt, and mouth." Nume said next. "Until they have us fuck each other." Ice stated bashfully. "We both penetrated each other at the same time." Nume shudders as she remembers. "Then we fuck each other's brains out until we came hard~" Ice said, remembering that time. "We passed out after that." Nume said. "And then we woke up with real members grown from our clits." Ice finished. "We were shocked about this so we looked up information on heart shaped jewels." Nume stated.

"Which we surprisingly have a book about them~... Don't ask how we got them, by the way." The Goodra explained. "So what you found out?" Petal asked. "That those jewels came from some heart-shaped star." Ice explained. The two looked at Ice and Nume in awe. They then looked back at their new dicks which, Dyna grabbed Petal's and Eco grabbed Blade's with her tail. "When two pokemon who love each other very much, give the other a heart shaped jewel from within their bodies, the magical energy flows through them and shapes what you two have right now." Nume said with a smile.

"I see, but what would the effects be on... Males?" Eco asked, still stroking Blade's dick. "That's a good question..." Nume said, feeling Ice rubbed along her thighs. "But... We wouldn't want to know..." The Shiny Aurorus suggested. "If I had to guess, the males would get pussies." Nume offered. Blade and Eco just shrugged, not wanting to know where the jewel have to be placed in the males. "If we put them in our pussies, then males have to go for the cocks." Nume said thinking about it. "Let's... Just drop the subject, okay?" Petal suggested while she's giving Dyna an oral with her vines. "But the jewel is quite big... I wonder how would it feel inside?"

Ice sighs in annoyance and pushes Nume to lie down on her back. "Huh?" The goo dragon gasped when she found herself on the ground over the ice dino. "Payback for being dominant on me yesterday~!" Ice chimed before pushing herself in Nume! "Ahhh~... S-so cold~..." Nume shivers as the Aurous's long cold dick enters her pussy. "Wait 'til you get my cum~" Ice said before thrusting inside quick and rough. Nume moans out in bliss, "But... Ah~! don't say that Ahhh~... you don't ooo~.. like it when Ahh~... you're submissive. You moan sweetly ohh~!..all the time-Ahh! when I thrust Ooh~... in you~..."

"Elementary, my dear Nume~... Don't you know Dragon-types are weak against Ice-types~?" The Shiny Aurorus teased, rubbing her cold scales on the Shiny Goodra's slimy ones. "Th-that only a-applies for b-battle." Nume said through stuttering words. "I was just holding back yesterday until I've the right moment~" Ice explained her submission yesterday. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Nume asked. "I let myself be submissive to you for fun~ Besides, you deserved se dominance on me since our first time~" "That's not true." Nume shakes her head. "You wouldn't let yourself this far."

Ice grinned at the goo dragon. "Oh, would I now~?" She asked before going harder and faster, making the Shiny Goodra squeal loud. "Gahhh~!" Nume moaned out, trying to move from her, but Ice's grip felt quite tight for her to move. Even her body got too cold to move. "Ahh... hah... too cold... to move..." Nume panted hotly from the cold and pleasure. Nume couldn't help but submit to the Ivy dinosaur and moan, sticking her tongue out. "All right, you should dominate me as much as you desire~." Nume said blushing as she smile. Ice smirked, "I thought so~!" And thrusts into her hard~!

Dyna moved off of Petal's new cock drooling from her saliva. Petal gasped and giggled as Dyna's tongue felt a little bit electrical. "Eep~! T-That tickles a lot~..." Her member twitching from the sensation. "If you think that's good..." She climbs over Petal, her pussy at petal's tip. "Then you'll like this even better~..." "No... You aren't~!" Petal joked as she knew what was next. Dyna smiles as she starts to push downward. Dyna have out a loud moan as she has her pussy engulf Petal's new dick. So.. tight." Petal grunted as the Raichu's snatch takes in the member. "Yeah~... Hngh~...! Ngh~! You're so hard~!" Dyna squealed as her labia felt gagged up.

Dyna took the moment to catch her breath, before lowering herself up and down Petal's length. Petal even held Dyna's paws with her vines to help her with their straight sex. Dyna generated a little electricity in her body, not enough to hurt, but to give tiny jolts through her body. Petal shivered and gasps at the electricity running on her member from Dyna's pussy. "Aww, my pussy that good to you?" Dyna asked smirking. "It feels... Quite shocking~! Fuah~!" Petal moaned as she felt slightly electrocuted.

Dyna smiles and placed her paws on Petal's tits and jolted them with little electricity. Petal squealed in ecstasy as she feels her nipples being tickled by the shock. "Don't think you're the only one who has surprises~..." Petal moaned slipping some vines behind the Raichu. One went into Dyna's asshole. And the other went into her pussy, which Dyna moan from the intrusion. "Ack~! H-Hey, how're you able to slip a vine inside my pussy if I'm already penetrated?!" Dyna asked for an explanation. "My vine's are slim enough to slip past your walls." Petal said."Y-Yeah~? Well~..." Dyna spoke up before thrusting the if-blunt tip of her tail in Petal's pussy.

"Ahh, touche Sparky~!" Petal teases Dyna. The Raichu smirked deviously as she picked the Meganium's pussy with her tail and it pricks around the labia with its electro jolts. N-not so fast~..." Petal started to rub Dyna's insides with her vines as she thrust up and down. Dyna moaned as her member twitched and she rubbed it with her paws. "Oh, about to cum Dyna~?" Petal asked teasingly. "No..." Dyna protested.

(Meanwhile with Blade and Eco.)

Blade was having a little playful bout with the serperior, trying to get on top of her to pin her down, but Eco had the Samurott pinned on her back and coiled around her body, also using her vines to restrain her limbs. Blade still struggled as Eco looked at the Samurott with a teasing smile. "It's not over yet~..." Blade called out. "What~, I've got your entire body tied up~! What can you possibly do~?" Eco teased, tightening her grip on Blade. Blade groaned at the constriction, while it didn't hurt, it does make her feel snug in her grip. "I can do this." Blade uses her tail to rub Eco's folds.

Eco gasped and extends her vines a bit more to wrap around Blade's member. Which caused Blade to moan out in as well, she move to lick the grass type's neck. Eco giggled and kisses her in the lips. Blade smiled and relaxed her body as she kisses Eco back. "Mmm~..." They muffled out as they wrestled their tongues together. Blade felt to soft texture of Eco's tongue as they grind their bodies together. As they felt this pleasure of rubbing each other's bodies, Eco starts to loosen her grip on Blade. Blade felt confilcted, she can get the upper hand on Eco, but the snake's body felt so good around her, she ought to just relaxed and let Eco continue.

Eco noticed this and has an idea so she unwraps herself around Blade so the Serperior could lay herself down on her back. "Huh, What are you doing?" Blade looks at her. "I kinda realized it's more relaxing for a snake to lay down straight~..." Eco winked at Blade, all the while erecting her own member out. Blade giggled at the scene, "Well if you insist..." Blade walked until she was over Eco. The Samurott got on top of her, mashing their large tits together. "They look so cute." Blade said pressing them down on each other.

Eco giggled and pressed a few areas of their breasts with her vines, noting their soft plushness. "They feel like dough don't they?" Blade giggled and docked their titties together, tickling their nipples together. Eco smiled and slided her cock near blade's hole, pondering what to do about which one... "Just take my pussy, Eco~... You can use your tail in my ass~!" Blade suggested, rubbing her cock on the Serperior. "Okay then." Eco started pushing into Blade's pussy, getting a moan from both of them, "And which one will you take?" "Your pussy~!" Blade answered as she gripped her own penis for a few seconds, grunting at how tight she held her own dick. "Well... ready when you are~..." Eco wait patently.

Blade smiled and let go of her dick before entering Eco's labia. "Ahhh...' Eco moaned at the penetration. She then inserts her tail inside Blade's butt-hole~! Blade shudders as the tail thickens as more of it enters her. 'Ugh~... It feels like my anus is getting stretched wider~!" Blade thought hornily. "Well you're getting tail fuck in the ass." Eco teases. 'Oh Arceus~! She read my mind~!' Blade thought in her head. "Heh, I got the same face when I done this with Dyna, so I know what you were thinking." Eco explained. 'What are the odds?' Blade just muttered in her thoughts.

Eco started to go faster inside Blade's pussy. Blade moaned and thrusted her back. "Wow, you're so passionate~. I can see why Petal's into you~." Eco moaned out licking Blade's breast. "T-Thanks~! I'm really big now, am I~?" Blade moaned, still thrusting in her. "What you're body or your breast~?" Eco asked. "My dick~!" She pointed out, thrusting in faster. "Ohhh~..." she moans out as she said, "It's big all right~." "Well, so is yours, Eco~!" Blade said, her pussy practically sucking the Serperior's cock. Eco drove her tail and cock in deeper and faster, getting close to blow.

Hearing her deep and fast panting, Blade can tell as she felt her own orgasm coming. "I-I'm about to let loose~!" "Well no need to hold back now~." Eco growled in lust going faster. "I-I m-mean... Everyone is~..." The Serperior licked her lips before finishing. "T-To blow their load~...!" Blade looked to see everyone's increasing their paces, showing they're ready to blow. "Well~... May as well count down~...!" The Samurott then suggested. "10...9...8~... Petal and Byna started. "7... 6... 5~..." Ice and Nume continued... "4...3...2~..." Blade and Eco added...

"ONE~!" Everyone shouted as they all came, screaming in sheer ecstasy as if they've entered a dream of blissful release~! Their simultaneous climax was powerfull each filling each other's womb to the brink. It felt like a warm sweet liquid filling them up until they were bloated. The herms who were on top of the other fell down to the side, panting from their strength leaving them. They all embraced each other in a group hug, lying down. Though it was a bit rough hugging altogether. "I had a good amount of orgasms before, but none like this." Nume pointed out. "Yes~... It was grand~!" Ice agreed, moaning.

"Same to me, that was exhilarating." the Raichu panted out. "You said it~!" Eco sighed. Blade giggled as Petal's head nuzzles her, "Look like we we were able to get the taste of both worlds~." The grass type said. "Girls~... I love you all~! Especially you, Petal~" Blade kissed Petal and they all went to sleep.


	59. M eevee x f eeveeolutions Part 1

M eevee x f eeveeolutions

A eevee was attacked and nearly killed by a spinarak until some female eeveeolutions came to rescue him. Part 1

* * *

A Eevee was walking through some forest looking for some food for him today. He had been running low on food as of late, and hoped to find his favorite kind, Yache berries. He checked around each bushes and on the ground for Yache or any berries he can find. He found a few different berries, but he felt as if he was being followed. The Eevee looks around to find anyone around him. He doesn't see anything, but he knows someone's around "If you're there, where are you?" He heard some indecipherable whispering, before he felt something touch the back of his neck.

He look upwards as he felt it in response. Above him, in the trees, was a Spinarak. He moves back as the small spider landed in front of him. He was confused on why it's behaving like this. "What are you doing here?" The eevee stepped away and responded, "Just looking around and finding ripe berries." he said. "What about you?" the normal type ask. The poison spider replied angrily, "This is my territory," it stated The Eevee looks at him with worried, "I'm sorry about that, I'll be leaving." The Spinarak's eyes all narrowed down before speaking again, "Who said you would leave, alive?"

"What?!" he cried out, getting afraid. "Prey is rare here, so I eliminate any who enter my territory and use them as food." As the spinarak said this, he was unaware of 3 pokemon spotting the scene from a distance, but stayed out of sight.

Eevee was terrified, but then look at something at the distance. "What is that?" he ask his eyes widening. The spinarak ignored it and tied the Eevee up in a stringshot. "Ack!" he cried out. He hoped he fell for it so he can run. The spinarak then slowly drained away eevee's HP using leech life. "Please.. stop." he begs him, feeling himself getting weaker from it. As he began to pass out, the last thing he saw before blacking out was a bright flash of red, then nothing.

The eevee then begin opening his eyes once again. As he woke up, he saw he was being watched by... A Jolteon, Flareon, and a vaporeon. He shakes his head as he stares at the three eeveevolutions. It took him a moment to regain his memories on the spinarak attacking him, "w-what happened?" He asked. "You were attacked by that spinarak from earlier, we came across you two and saw it attacked you. We intervene before it was too late." Flareon said.

The eevee tried to get up, but simply stumbled and fell back down, a bit annoyed he couldn't walk. "Easy now, you still need to rest a bit to recover your strength." Vaporeon said rubbing his head with her tail. The eevee just nodded and laid down, bored and unable to do anything else. The normal type couldn't help but wonder, "Why did you three save me though? I don't have anything to give you." he explained. The Jolteon smirked and replied "we'll think of something" she said.

The eevee looks at her for a moment, "Okay, let me know when you have a answer." he said laying down. The 3 smiled, "You'll need some rest, we'll leave you be." they stated, deciding to wait at least until he could move around again. "Thank you again." he said as he lays his head down and close his eyes.

A few hours later he woke up, trying to get up, he could move, but he still wasn't fully healed so he had to limp around. He noticed that his makeshift basket was still in there and it still had the berries he picked inside of it. "There it is, maybe I can give them some berries as a way of saying thank you." he said as he picks the basket up. He feels his stomach grumble and decides that he should probably eat a couple, so he pulls out a sitrus berry and eats it, liking it's peach-like flavor. As he ate it, he feels some of his strength returning to his body from the sitrus berry's healing properties.

He then decides to look around for his saviors, wondering what they came up with on how he could repay them. He looks around carefully, hoping not to encounter that spinarak again. As he looks, he heard words nearby. He heard the Vaporeon speaking, "so how will we decide who gets that guy first?" She was asking the other two. "I don't know. He's pretty cute, but I don't want to sound selfish to you girls." Jolteon said next. The Flareon sounded a bit more, proud? Confident? Then the others, "I mean, I did kind of save his life, even if we don't know his name yet." she stated. "Maybe when we find him again, we can introduce ourselves and explain what we want?" Vaporeon offered.

The other two agreed, before heading out, but Jolteon heard a bush rustling. "Who's there?" she calls out to whoever's around. The Eevee stays quiet and hopes they think it's just the wind, but to no avail. The Vaporeon moves the bush and finds him. "It's you?" she ask, not sounding angry. The Eevee just looked away and responded, "I wanted to find you three and see if you all decided how I should repay you all for saving my life." "Well, we decided on a way for you to repay us." Jolteon said with a smile.

Eevee looked back at her with a questioning look, "Hm? What'd you all think of?" He asked. The Flareon look at the others who all nods their heads, then she turns to the Eevee. "We decided," she began, "that the best way for you to repay us is to help us with a little problem we've been having lately." evee looks at the three of them. "What's the problem?" he ask them with concern. Flareon just giggled before saying, "Follow me, you'll find out soon enough." Eevee follow the three females to whatever they are leading him.

While he follows he started looking around at all the flowers blooming, then he realised something, it's spring, A.K.A heat season. He turns his attention to the females, "Excuse me, is the way of payment involves mating?" The three just looked at him and smiled, before Vaporeon spoke, "We got us a smart one girls, he knows what's gonna happen." she spoke, stopping and walking up to be face to face with Eevee. He blushes at the closeness of them, but doesn't move away, "I had a feeling since it was spring." he said to them.

They giggled before Vaporeon closes in and kisses him, her cheeks turning bright red. He blushes as well, but kisses her back with affection. The other two just smirk before teasing him, "Seems like somebody's liking how he's repaying us." The Eevee blushes from the teasing they're giving him. He just continues kissing the water type. The two decide they want in on it, so they walked up to him while he was still kissing Vaporeon, Flareon nibbled his neck whilst Jolteon licked the side of his face. The Eevee moans a bit as he moves back a bit, then turn his attention to Jolteon and kiss her now.

Vaporeon took over on what Jolteon was doing, except almost completely soaking the left side of Eevee's face as she was a water type. He giggled at the feeling. "Now you got my ear soaked." he giggles at the water type. She gave a sultry grin before whispering in his ear, "that's not the only thing that's soaked," before nibbling the tip of his ear. "What else is soaked?" he ask. She grinned and whispered, "all three of us," in his ear. He blushes at the words as the Jolteon took his face and went back to kissing him again. Flareon then took his left paw and began to lick it, which he assumes she has a sort of thing for paws. He shivers from the licking as he continues the feeling.

Eevee and Jolteon pull back for a second to regain their breath before going back to it, as he felt something growing down at his crotch. Flareon moves in to his face and starts to kiss him as well, their tongues mixing in. Vaporeon decided to get into the fun as well, she decided that the best course of action was to get under Eevee and lick his erect cock up and down, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. 'Ohh, it feels good.' he though as he pushes his tongue into Flareon's Eevee, Jolteon and Flareon were battling tongues, Vaporeon started sucking him, the primal, basic instincts since the beginning of time began to kick in, and that instinct, was sex.

They started getting more wild with their actions as lust and desire starts to buld within them. Eevee then began thrusting into Vaporeon's mouth, whilst he brought his paws around to Flareon and Jolteon's asses, rubbing their ass cheeks, causing them to moan out into the kiss. He smiles at the wetness of the water types mouth, he began to squeeze their asscheeks in response to the sucking. For a while they stayed doing the same, until Eevee felt a pressure building up. 'I'm going to cum.' he thought as he increased his thrusting.

After a few more seconds he sprayed into Vaporeon's mouth, before she pulled back and it completely covered her face, Eevee didn't want to admit it but before this, he was a virgin. He blushes as he looks at the water type's sprayed face. "I'm sorry about that." he shrinks low. She just smiles before walking over to Flareon, pressing her lips against Flareon's, so she could get a taste of Eevee's seed. Flareon moans at the taste as jolteon moves towards Vaporeon. She smiles as she kisses her next, spreading his taste around. Eevee just blushed as he stared at what was happening, but he doubted they were done yet.

His twiching shaft still showed signs of wanting more. "So what will happen next?" Flareon got close to him before whispering in his ear, "One by one, you will fuck all of us." she said with a smirk, licking and nibbling his ear after she finished. He shudders from her tone of voice and warm tongue. "So how will you decide this?" Eevee thought for a second before asking one simple questions, "A-are any of you... Virgins..?" He three looked confused at the moment, before Vaporeon ask. "Are you a virgin?"Eevee just looked away and nodded.

The three looked surprised at the answer but they nodded, "Well since it's your first time, you get to decide who you like to take each time." Flareon stated to him. Eevee nodded before thinking it over 'Flareon's cute, but Jolteon is so damn sexy, Vaporeon had a turn with me already so she'll be last.' he thought. "I'll like to have Jolteon first." he tells them looking at the electric type. She smirks before walking up to Eevee, the sun was starting to set in the horizon, she then got onto her back, spreading her legs for Eevee to see how wet she was."How long have you been wet?" he ask as he approaches her.

She panted slightly, "Ever since heat season started three weeks ago," she said, wanting to feel him inside her. He nods as he move his face near her folds, taking a long lick at her lips.

The action causes her to moan out, loving the feeling of something other than her paw going against her. He smiles as he pushes his tongue pushes against her pussy lips. She gasps for a second before moaning and pushing his head into her. He felt his face pressed against her pussy as he murrs from the taste of Jolteon's pussy. Not long after, he pulls his head away, much to her dismay, before pressing his erection against her soaked pussy lips.

He presses his tip against her entrance, smiling as he looks at her blushing smiling face. He kisses her, slowly pressing his cock into her, he looks up towards the other two, and what he saw, was the two of them rubbing themselves watching him. He blushes at the sight as he continues to enter jolteon's pussy. She moaned beneath him, loving the feeling and relief, as she started meeting his thrusts at the middle point, forcing him deeper into her. He shudders from the feeling as he moves back and forth, meeting her pushes as he goes as deep as he can in her.

After a few minutes of this his thrusting got faster, indicating that he was close. "Almost there..." Jolteon said, feeling warmth building in her body. After about 20 more seconds, Eevee couldn't hold it any longer and sprayed into her, which caused her to go over the edge and reach her climax as well. Both shudder from the feeling as Jolteon smiles as she gives the Eevee a sweet kiss. He smiles as they kiss before pulling out, Jolteon was leaking out some of his seed, and he says, "Flareon, your next," this caused her to smile and stumble over to him, she had almost made herself climax using her paw earlier.

He smiles as he nuzzles her head, "So warm your fur is." he whispers as she nuzzle back. The nuzzling quickly ended, with Flareon turning around and raising her tail for him to see her pussy. He smiles as he moves to her pussy and started licking her pussy like he did with Jolteon. This time however, he didn't lick very long, but instead, after a few licks, he pressed his face against her asshole, licking that instead, slowly managing his tongue into her. Flareon gasp at the surprising feeling of her ass getting licked.

He then pulled away after a bit, then pressing himself into her pussy, and pressing his right paw against and pushing into her asshole, effectively fisting and fucking her at the same time. "Ahh!" Flareon moans from the new sensation she hadn't felt before. "Ohh, feels so good." she said her tongue laying out. Whilst filling both her holes, he pulled his head towards hers and began licking up and down on her neck. "You're much warmer inside than you are out." he tells her as he licks. She shuddered at what he told her, as she felt her climax coming. "Well I am a fire type so of course I be a lot warmer than normal." she tells him this.

He chuckles before thrusting faster and harder, and pushing his paw in elbow deep. Flareon moans out in pleasure as she climax around his cock. Her walls squeezing him sent him over the edge, spraying inside of Flareon's now limp body, "your turn Vaporeon," he said, leaving the other two laying down on the ground, panting, as he walked over to her.

The water type smiles as she nuzzles his cheek, the she started to push him gently until he was on his back. His throbbing cock pointing in the air. She began rubbing him slowly with her tail. He shudders as she turns her body around, pressing her pussy and ass over his head. He grabs her and begins pressing his face against her. She moans from the pleasure as he licks her pussy with his skilled tongue. She decides to start sucking his hard shaft, knowing that it was currently a little one-sided. He licks it a bit and then move to Vaporeon's ass, licking around the hole. She moans out, grinding herself against his face.

After that, Vaporeon lifts herself off of his face. She looked Eevee right in the eyes, a dominant smile creeping on to her face. "W-what's with that smile for?" he ask shrinking back from it. She chuckled before responding, "I have you right under me, and I won't stop until both my holes are filled to the brim." "Both your holes?" he ask confused at what she means. "I want you... To completely fill my ass and pussy... With your sweet sticky cum." She said, growling lowly. Eevee shudders from the low growl, but can't do much in his position. To be honest, he doesn't want to do anything to get out of the position.

Eevee lifts a paw up to her cheek before speaking, "Ready when you are." Vaporeon smiles wider as she wonders what hole to stuff it in first. Eevee pulled her face down to his, grabbing her into a deep kiss. Vaporeon was surprised at the suddenness, but moaned in his kiss as she moves so her pussy is over his tip. Eevee slowly pushed into her, loving the feeling and moaning into her mouth. Veporeon shivers as her pussy envelopes over his cock. Eevee loved the feeling, as her insides were more moist than the other two's. "Well I am a water type so that's to expect." she said as she knows that look.

He smiled before bringing a paw up and slapping her ass, eliciting a yelp from her. "Oooh, I like your bold side." she whispers seductively. He just kissed her again, slapping her ass every few seconds. She smiles as she lifts herself up and down, moaning whenever she gets slapped. Eevee marveled at the sight of Vaporeon. Loving ho she felt. She wiggle her hips side to side when she's on his shaft, spurring him onward. He felt himself getting close, so he began to thrusting harder and faster. Vaporeon shivers and make out with him harder.

Eevee couldn't hold it any longer, and in one final thrust he pressed in as far as possible before cunning inside of her. She felt the normal type seed painted her insides white as she wait for him to finished. His cum, combined with her own, overflowed her, leaking on to Eevee. Vaporeon giggles as she lifts on top of her, her pussy leaking a bit of their cum. She then moves up, grinding herself against him until his erection was back. "Okay, I'm ready again." He pushed himself into her ass, loving how tight her ass was. He moans in pleasure as she started to lower down as well. As their hips met, Eevee began to feel... strange, that's when he noticed he started glowing white, he was evolving!


	60. M Sylveon x F eeveeolutions part 2

M Sylveon x F eeveeolutions part 2

* * *

His body lengthens as long thin appendages started growing at his face. He began to feel different, almost as if he had extra limbs. He opens his eyes to have ribbon like appendages around his face and his body is now long and pink. He questions his girl-esque look mentally before looking up at Vaporeon, and it seemed her eyes were watering in... joy? "Wh-why are you crying?" Sylveon ask Vaporeon in concern. She smiled before responding, "You didn't know? Eevee's can only evolve into Sylveon through love!" She exclaimed, kissing Sylveon on the lips. Sylveon blushes from the sudden kiss, totally confused at what just happened.

He pushes her away for a moment, as she whines in disappointment that the kiss ended so soon, before he asked, "What exactly do you mean? Like please explain it simpler." he tells her. Vaporeon gave an understanding nod before explaining, "Eevee have many different evolutions, because of the apparent love you felt for us, it caused you to evolve into a Sylveon." He smiles at the words, but then saddens moments later. Vaporeon notices his sad expression," hey, you alright?" She asked. "It's nice an all but... Look at me." he gestures to his new body now.

Vaporeon gave him a questioning look, "What's so bad? I think it's cute!" She giggled. "l look girly, guys aren't suppose to be girly!" he explained. Vaporeon just sighed, "I don't care what you look like, I just like that personality of yours!" Sylveon blushes at her words, "D-Do you really mean that?" he ask. Vaporeon giggles, "Yep, and your cock is longer now, so that's a bonus." She nuzzled her cheek against his. Sylveon blushes deeply as he had a warm smile, he relaxes his arms so he's not pushing anymore.

Vaporeon lifted her ass up before slamming it back down, this was repeated a few times until Sylveon felt somebody watching them. Sylveon looked around in a effort to find anyone watching them. They heard a couple of ever so familiar voices by them, "Now this is interesting," they said in unison. "Yes, it is so." they said as Sylveon felt Vaporeon turning his head towards her face. Flareon and Jolteon looked at each other, grins appearing on their faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jolteon ask Flareon. "Pretty sure..." Flareon agreed before planting her crotch onto Sylveon's face.

Sylveon moans in pleasure as he felt the fire type's warm pussy at his face. Not wanting to be left out, Jolteon took his head ribbons and rubbed them against her still wet pussy. Sylveon moaned into Flareon's pussy from Vaporeon's bouncing, he starts to lick the fire type while trying to thrust up in the water type. As he thrusted into Vaporeon, he felt pleasure in another part of him, one he didn't remember having as an Eevee. 'What is this feeline?' he ask himself as the pleasure flows. He moved his left paw to find out where the pleasure was coming from, he felt Jolteon's leg before moving his paw around to feel what was causing the pleasure.

He felt left and right to find out what it was. He at last felt what he was looking for, the ribbons attached to his head, which once he touched them, he lightly groaned from how it felt. "My ribbon's are sensitive." he said as he moans. It was slightly muffled by Flareon's body, but Jolteon still managed to understand what he said. "You feel through these?" Sylveon gave a muffled "yes, they're very... sensitive," as response. Jolteon smiles at the answer. She grabs one ribbon and slowly licks it, causing Sylveon to moan. Flareon starts to grind her ass in Sylveon's face.

Vaporeon was pounding faster then before, wanting to apparently milk every last drop out of Sylveon's cock. The fairy type moans as he licks harder, getting close. Jolteon, wondering if the ribbons sprayed anything, went back to rubbing both against her pussy. The squeezing feeling of her cock, and the rubbing of your ribbons was too much and you moan into Flareon's pussy spraying your seed into Vaporeon's ass. Vaporeon loved the feeling, which sent her into a climax as well. Flareon moans out as well as she climax herself. Jolteon just stopped, slightly annoyed she couldn't reach climax fast enough.

Sylveon noticed this and started to move his ribbons so they're at her pussy and went in. Jolteon let out a surprised yelp before laying on the ground, enjoying the feeling. "Wasn't gonna leave you alone Sparky." Jolteon blushed at the nickname, and quickly came to her climax before Sylveon pulled his ribbons away. All four of them lay down, panting from the long round of sex. Sylveon smiled, happy he finally found others that liked him, right? "Um, hey... What's gonna happen next?" he had to ask them.

Jolteon was the first to respond, "well I'm making sure to keep you around..." "I like it if you stay with us." Vaporeon added next. "I'm not letting you leave us anytime soon," Flareon said with a low growl. Sylveon smiles at the three, "So I guess we are all mates huh?" They all agreed, before starting to fall asleep.

(The Next morning.)

Sylveon was the first to wake up as morning comes. He looked around, seeing that Jolteon was already awake, rubbing his chest sensually. "Morning, hope you doing well?" he ask her with a smile. Jolteon gave a little giggle, "Yep, we need to be well rested if we're gonna have you fuck us again today." "You can't be ready after yesterday." he stated lookung her over. Jolteon licked her lips, "don't care, fuck me!" He smiles, "Can you get on fours?" Jolteon slightly stumbled getting up, but she got onto all four feet, lowering her head and raising her ass for him to see.

He smiles at the view as he got up and gave her a lick. Jolteon gave a low moan, loving the fairy type's tongue. Sylveon murrs at the taste and started to lick her pussy more, slipping his tongue inside. This caused Jolteon to moan out in pleasure, the two unaware that just out of view, an umbreon was watching them, rubbing her own slit watching them go at it, again. The dark type smiles at the scene moaning out low so not to hear them. However, what she didn't know, was that directly behind her, closing in, was a clone of Sylveon, as he still knew double team. "I always enjoy watching a show like this." Umbreon murrs out.

The Sylveon clone brought his mouth up to her ear without being detected, before whispering in, "You enjoy being a pervert?" Making her freeze. "Yahh!" she leapt upward out of her hiding place. Sylveon, his clone, and Jolteon all looked over at the now exposed Umbreon, while Flareon and Vaporeon were still asleep. Umbreon look at the clone than the real one and Jolteon. "Oh uh... hello?" Sylveon chuckled, " it appears we have an... audience. "Uh... I was just... passing by." she said to the two. Sylveon just shook his head, "Don't lie, I can smell your arousal from here..." "Uh... that strong?" she ask blushing. "Yep, and I doubt we're going to let you just waltz on away like nothing happened." Sylveon said, starting to smile.

Umbreon blushes in embarrassment, but can't help but smile at his words, "Well what can I do?" Sylveon smirked, "First off, get over here." Umbreon got up and headed towards the fairy type. Sylveon then proceeded to wrap one paw around her neck, and in one swift movement, shove her faced into Jolteon's Pussy, causing both of them to jump at the sudden movement. Umbreon blush at the closeness of Jolteon's pink folds. Sylveon then proceeded to whisper into Umbreon's ear, "You're going to eat her out until I say you can stop, understand?" He said, growing dominant. Umbreon shudders from his tone, "I understand." she then proceeded to lick her.

Sylveon then proceeded to walk around to come face to face with Jolteon, kissing her quickly before getting on his hind paws and pressing his cock against her mouth, slowly entering her. Jolteon murrs from the taste and started to bob back and forth. A few moments later, Flare on woke up, hearing a wet slurping noise, Sylveon's moans of pleasure, and Jolteon's muffled moans. Her head turned to the scene unfolding in front of her. Not 10 feet away, an Umbreon was licking Jolteon's pussy whilst Jolteon was being throatfucked by Sylveon. She smiles as Flareon rolled onto her belly and watch the scene unfold.

She began rubbing herself, Sylveon not noticing her there. He was busy pumping the electric types mouth with his long shaft. One question remained in Flareon's mind still, 'Who is this Umbreon?' Said dark type licked at the sweet juices of Jolteon, who moaned around Sylveon's shaft. After a few more minutes of this, Sylveon felt his edge coming close, ready to cum into Jolteon's mouth. "Get ready for your cream." he warned. Jolteon moaned in response, wanting him, no, NEEDING him to unload down her throat. She started to bob faster and harder for him.

As he came, he forced her head down to the base, forcing her to take it all. She felt his cum blast in her throat going down into the stomach. Halfway through drinking all his cum, she eventually came, all over Umbreon's face. Umbreon coughs from the surprising climax. Moving away to compose herself. When Sylveon there, the fire type still rubbing her now dripping wet pussy, "Oh, mornin' Flareon!" He said. "Oh morning Sylveon, who's the dark one?" Sylveon smirked "She was watching from the bushes, rubbing herself, but we caught her and now, I don't know." "Well, it nice to meet you. I'm Flareon" Flareon introduced herself.

Umbreon was kind of in shock, including the fact that her face was still drenched. "I-I'm Umbreon. Um..N-nice to meet you too." she stuttered out. Flareon could tell she was nervous about something, but didn't know what. "Well since I payed my debt, I'll he heading off.' Umbreon said about to leave. Sylveon stopped her, "Not just yet..." he said, smirking. "Huh, what else am I supposed to do?" she asked confused. Sylveon whispered into her ear, "I never said you could stop licking her..." 'But she just climaxed.' she thought, but then went to licking jolteon again.

By now Jolteon was a moaning mess laying around. Umbreon sees her face sprawn with ecstasy. Sylveon watched, starting to grow hard again from watching. "How much... longer?" she asked him. Sylveon smirked, "Like I said, until I say you can stop." 3Umbreon sighs and continues licking as he said. Sylveon watched, enjoying the show and now fully hard again. He wonders what to do with his hard on. Ask Flareon to present herself? Flareon noticed his once again erect cock, before sluttily whispering into his ear, "I want you to fuck me until I pass out." As she licked her lips.

"I could do that or..." he looked at umbreon who was licking jolteon, her tail raised upward as she licked, "Maybe I should give the dark type some pleasure." Flareon giggled "Sure, but later you're going to fuck me, alright?" She said. Sylveon winks at her as he approaches the unsuspecting Umbreon. In one quick move, he mounts her and whispered into her ear, "Remember, keep licking..." Umbreon blushes at the weight of him on top of her, but had a warm feeling inside. "Alright." she said as she just kept on licking.

Sylveon instantly started fucking her like a rabbit, with constant, quick thrusts. The dark type moaning in pleasure as she had a hard time continuing to lick Jolteon. Sylveon decided to make it harder for her by nibbling her neck softly. "S-stop it, you're not making your task easy with that." Umbreon begs, unable to keep herself from moaning. Sylveon chuckled, "And where's the fun in that?" He rhetorically asked. "Hahh..." Umbreon panted in pleasure as she licked with struggle. Sylveon started using one of his ribbons to repeatedly slap her ass, causing even more pleasure. Soon, Umbreon couldn't keep going and lifted her head up moaning in pleasure.

Sylveon used his right paw to jam her face back into Jolteon's cunt, not allowing her to stop. Umbrean moans as she was back to licking Jolteon again by Sylveon. Flareon went back to rubbing herself while she was waiting for Sylveon to finish. Sylveon went and licked umbreon's neck as a way of showing his appreciation of following instructions. Umbreon moaned, and little did the others know, she loved being submissive. "Hmmm." she murrs out as she licks Jolteon eagerly. Sylveon started thrusting slower, but harder at the same time. Umbreon murrs out louder as she pushes back, but making sure to continue licking.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Vaporeon had woken up and was watching the event unfold. The water type grinned as she lay down and watch the show, getting wet at the scene. Umbreon sensed another pokemon next to Flareon, as a single thought came to mind, 'It's going to be a long day...' She moans as she felt her limit coming. Not much longer, she came all over the ground and Sylveon's legs, unable to even stand anymore. She continued licking at Sylveon orders.

Sylveon eventually climbed off of her after climaxing, "Alright, you can go now." He said. Umbreon smiles at the feeling, "Um... Do I have to leave?" Sylveon smirked, "Well, you don't have to, but earlier it seemed like you wanted to..." "I was just embarrassed." she said honestly. Sylveon nodded, "So do you want to stay or not?" He asked. "Do you mind if I stay here with you?" she asked rubbing Sylveon's head. Sylveon smiled softly, "Fine with me", he said, wondering how fun it will be fucking all four of them at once. He looked at the feelers on his face and smiles. "This is gonna be fun..." he said, lightly kissing Umbreon's cheek.


	61. Shade(M Umbreon) x (Shine)F Espeon

Shade(M Umbreon) x (Shine)F Espeon

After their victory, the Umbreon and Espeon discuss about having a family.

* * *

Shade and Shine had just gotten married and now got back into their mansion. It was a large building between their two newly United countries. It has been a long and grueling battle for them and their friends, but Shade and Shine managed to endure the war and finally achieved peace. The Umbreon opened the door, letting the Espeon enter first. "After you, my beloved~" Shade said formally. Shine smiled as she licked Shade's neck as she passes him.

She walked to the bed with him as they undress themselves of their wedding clothes. "It's been tough for us, hasn't it Shade?" "It's been tough for all of us." he said looking at her. "I mean, if Arceus and the Legendary Council hadn't showed up, we would've been dead." Shade mentioned how the corrupted leaders almost tried to kill them. "I really thought that would be the end of us there." Shine admitted, her body trembling a bit. Shade patted her head and stroked her back to comfort her. "There there, Shine~... It's over... The bad Pokemon aren't there to hurt us anymore..."

Shine smiled a bit. "I'm just worried about the future. This isn't over." "Yeah, we've got a big town to lead." Shade agreed. "I'm a little nervous to be honest." Shine admitted. Shade knew what she meant and embraced her. Shine smiles and nuzzle his neck. "Thank you." "You're welcome, I'll always be with you to back you up as much as you'll back me up." Shade said, winking, making Shine shed tears of joy. "Same to you." She licks his chin. "H-Hey... What did you do that for...?" Shade shuddered from the moist feeling. "Let's get on the bed... then I'll tell you." Shine offered.

Shade hesitantly nodded and they did so. "All right. Now what?" Shade asked. Shine made a seductive lying pose with her slit exposed. "What would you say I f we have a kit~?" She said with a sexy tone. "Oh... wanting to start a family so soon?" Shade asked her. He blushed as he wondered what would it be like being a father. "I always wanted to have a family..." he stated. Shine blushed as well, rubbing her hips between her legs. "M-Me too~..." Shade smiles as he started to approach Shine, licking her sides. She gasped and giggled, trying to push his head away.

Shade looked at Shine with a questionable expression until she showed him her wet pink slit spread-eagle. "You ought a lick somewhere else." she tells him with a teasing expression. Shade grinned with a seductive smile and leaned his face to Shine's. Shade gave Shine's slit a quick lick, smiling at the taste. Shine moaned a bit, blushing at the rough, wet feeling of his tongue. Shade moved lover until he's kissing the Espeon's pussy. Shine mewled at his moist lips pressing against her vagina. Shade smiles at the sound as he kisses and lick. 'She's so sweet.'

He then started teasing her by flicking his tongue left and right fast, up and down at her pussy and clitoris. "Ahhh~..." she moaned from the increased pace of the licking. "This tickles and feels so nice~!" Shine sighed passionately, shaking her head in excitement and wrapping her hips around Shade's head. Shade giggles as her legs wrap around his head, "Well if you like it so much~..." he then pushes his tongue inside. Shine then leaned her head back, moaning loudly. "Aah~, that little pink, limber intruder of yours~!" "Well, I don't hear any complaints~.." he started to move his tongue up and down slowly. "Urk~..." Shine mumbled as she felt it tickle around her labia. Shade licks around in a slow circle in Shine, "It's okay to moan for me..."

He then starts sucking her pussy with his mouth. Shine yelped and moan in bliss, her tail wagging side to side. "Oh my Arceus~! I feel so close now~!" Shine breathed heavily, shivering in intense ecstasy. "Go right ahead... let it all out." he said softly. Shine nodded and screamed in pure ecstasy as she spilled her sweet creamy juices out of her pussy. It splashed on Shade's face as he licked up all her sweet nectar. Shine panted and sighed at Shade's tickly tongue. "A little messy don't you think?" she teases him.

After he was done licking, Shade kissed her in the lips. Shine slipped her tongue inside Shade's mouth, tasting her juices. The two Eeveelutions started making out. Shade rubbed Shine's sides while said Espeon rubbed the umbreon's back. They moaned as they passionately licked each other's tongues, wrestling for dominance. Shine giggles at the rubbing feeling she has. Of course, it distracted her a bit enough to have Shade getting the upper hand in her mouth. She felt this and tried pushing back. But she started to gag as his tongue was practically in her throat. 'Come on... push back.' she tried to push him out.

But she moaned at the feeling of his tongue and gave in. She relaxed and started breathing through her nose. They continued to passionately make out until the lack of oxygen started to get to them. They move back and took a moment to catch their breaths. "Sorry... I just lost it." Shade apologized. Shine shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, we all get amorous now and then~..." She then embraced him with her legs. Shade smiled, but felt something twiching in his legs.

They looked down and saw it was his member erected. Shine blushed at the red rocket pulsating at her direction. Shade also blushed at her slit being wet again. "I could take you here and now but..." he paused as he looks at the espeon's face. "You're afraid you'll hurt me at first, right~?" Shine pointed out, still smiling. "That and... I sucked you off, but you didn't." he said winking. Shine just smirked and spread her legs wide, But shade moved forward, moving so his cock is over her face. He then held her head. "I say it's your turn to suck now." Shade said grinning.

Shine nodded and licked the tip of his member. 'It's salty... but good.' she thought as she licks the tip softly and moved downward a bit. Shade grunted as his length felt tickled by her tongue. She smiles as she hears that and took in the tip. Shade moaned from the warmness of her mouth around his tip. 'Good Arceus, her mouth's warm and wet~' He thought to himself, moaning. Shine smiled and started taking more of Shade's cock in. Almost nearing her his top to her throat. Shade kept back though to allow her to breathe. He also wrapped his legs around her head.

She smiled as she felt his muscles around her head. She started licking around his length in her mouth. Shade moaned at the warm and wet interior of Shine's mouth. Shine licked around the large member slowly and sensually. She muffled something as she was sucking and licking around his cock. Shade pulled back, "you said something?" Shines shooked her head. "You sure?" Shine just kept licking around his member in her maw. "I guess it was nothing." he said as he thrust into her. They went on for a few minutes... Then Shade felt pressure building within him. "Ngh..." It was his orgasm...

He tried to hold it in a little more for her sake. He wanted the pleasure to last. Shine noticed this and sucked harder and licked faster. Soon enough, he moans out as he climax in her mouth. "Mmphf~" She muffled as she tasted his semen. He held her head as he unloads into her. "Mmm~?" Shine said, her cheeks getting bloated by his seed. He moves back for her to get her breath back. Soon, Shine had to let go and pant. "You okay?" he asked rubbing her head with his own. Her response was a kiss on his lips, surprising him.

He flinches and move back a bit. "Hey, a little sudden don't you think?" he blushes. "Sorry about that, I just don't know how to control my instincts~..." Shine said embarrassingly. Shade smiles as he kisses her back passionately. They had a few minutes of lip wrestling until they looked at each other lovingly. "I got to say Shine, I never noticed how beautiful your face was." Shade smiled. "Me neither with your handsome face~..." Shine said with tears of joy in her eyes. Shade smiles, "So what you like to do now?" Shade presses his body to his. "Is there anything..." He pushes Shine onto her back and climbed over her. "You like to do next~?"

The Espeon nodded and spread her legs wide open. He places his member to her pussy lips and rubs it softly. "Ohh~..." Shine moaned at the feeling. He then move the tip to the entrance and started to gently push in. She soon felt her hymen stretch apart by his member. She flinches as her paws wrap around his body, he pause so she can get adjusted. The Umbreon then licked her forehead to reassure her. "It's okay... it's okay." he whispers softly. "R-Right..." Shine muttered with a slight smile on her face. He rubs her softly waiting on her.

Shine nodded, urging him to go inside. Seeing this, Shade smiles and started to push in deeper. Shine held her breath to endure. "You set the pace." he said thrusting in slowly and gently. Her hymen broke when he went inside deep. Both moan out from the new sensation. They became lost in sheer pleasure. Shade moves his head down to the side of her head, nuzzling her sensually. Shine just moaned, wanting heard that and started to thrust a bit faster.

Shine then moaned a little louder. "Aww, you sound so cute." he moaned licking her neck. She giggled and mewled in pleasure as her mate thrusted inside her. "Are you getting tighter now~?" he teases. "Well~... That or are you getting thicker~?" Shine teased back. He responds by nipping her neck with his teeth. She retaliates by licking his forehead. He giggles as he uses his tail to rub her outer pussy with his tail. Shine moaned and used her own tail to wrap around Shade's own length.

They both moan at each other's fun. They kept thrusting at each other. "So warm." Shade moaned in pleasure. "So good~..." Shine felt the same. Shade licks around the Espeon's face in affection. Shine looked at the Umbreon, wondering what's on his mind. He noticed her gaze and move to her lips, kissing her passionately and affectionately. She then kissed back and they made out passionately all the while making sweet love tonight. Shade felt pressure building up again. "I'm getting close." Shine feels the same thing as she moans, "M-Me too~!"

Shade thrust into her a few more times before groaing in his climax. Shine felt her release as her creamy juices splashed out of her. Their fluids mixed together as they pour out all they had. Shade's seed flowed through into Shine's womb which gushed out her clear viscous fluids. Shade lays down on top of shine as he was exhausted from the sex. The Espeon panted in ecstasy. "That... Was... Amazing~..." "Yes... it was so." Shade smiled nuzzling Shine. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly and kissed. This time it was more affectionate, not fierce passion like before.

It lasted for several seconds before they pulled back from their lips. "So what you like to do now? Go for dinner?" Shade asked but Shine yawned. "I'm... So... Sleepy~..." "Oh okay." Shade kisses her forehead. "We can get dinner later." Shine nodded as she fell fast asleep. Shade wasn't very tired, but he laid down next to his love. He then thought about what their child would be like... 'It would be a eevee of course, what what will it be in the future?' He sighs and closed his eyes to go off into their dreamland.

(Timeskip)

Shine was screaming in her bed, laying her and Shade's egg. "It's okay. I'm here for you." Shade holds her paw tightly. Shine nodded and shut her eyes tightly before pushing. She started to feel herself open as the egg started appearing. She felt it slide out of her. She felt a little better as half of it exits. "It's almost out, just one more mighty push!" Shade said. Shine nodded and cried out as she pushes one more time. It wasn't long until the egg was outside of her womb.

Shine was panting nonstop as she recovers. "Are you okay?" "Of course I am, I will indeed but I'm more worried about our child." Shine panted exhausted. "What do you mean?" Shade asked. "Uh, hello?" Shine said, pointing at their egg with her hind leg. Shade brings the egg to her front. The doctor then came to wash it. Soon he give it back to her. It was a beautifully brown and cream striped egg. "Aw Shade, the egg looks beautiful." she sighs as she rubs it with her head. "It is just as beautiful as you~..." He said with tears of joy shedding from his eyes. "Oh Shade..." her eyes water as well, wenting to rest her head to his, wanting to be close to him. They laid each other in bed as the nuzzled with their new soon-to-be hatched child.


	62. Kuni(M Riolu) x F Jirachi

Kuni(M Riolu) x F Jirachi

A Jirachi overhears their son passed away from a incurable disease. Knowing she can help him ans the fact that their son dream wanted to be her mate one day, they asked Jirachi to revive their son as a pokemon so he can be with her.

* * *

With the breeze giving new life to both humans and pokemon, both species make their first step in the new day. For one mythical pokemon, her days in this world and time are dwindling to just 4 days. The wish granting Jirachi has looked upwards at the sun with a small smile. Just below the cave where the legendary rests, a group of local pokemon are heading towards a crash site some miles away from the house. Filled with curiosity, Jirachi follows the group of floettes gliding north of her cave house. She kept a safe distance of the group so to not spook them. Just ahead where Jirachi is hiding lies a horrific scene where the parents are holding the child's dead body. Both are crying about its untimely death by an incurable illness.

The father was holding the mother who was holding the child in her arms. The looks of the boy implies he's no older than 10. One of the pokemon that approaches the human family is a mother leavanny. But this particular leavanny was the one that helped this Jirachi find a safe heaven by the cave. "We are sorry. Had we disturbed you?" the father gets a No as the answer from the bug type. "Our only child. Just. Gone. We did everything we can to make him happy and lie longer. Still, his life is short lived. Could you comfort us?" the mother wipes off her tears with the shoulder pads of her shirt.

But or the pokemon, it just finds the opportunity to win Jirachi's trust and to be greater than what it can be. Gesturing the two to wait, the leavanny walks towards the woods and starts calling out to Jirachi. For the legendary, she notices the scenario. Not only does she get to have a mate of pure heart that cn break her hibernation curse, but also help the stricken parents to have hopes for a brighter future. The Legendary appeared on the bug/ grass type's call. "Hello you two, I'm sorry for your loss." Jirachi said bowing her head. "If our son is alive, he would have been very happy to see you. He is a great fan of you." The father slowly reaches his hand towards the little legendary. Soon, the mother follows and caresses the legendary's head.

"Your smile little pokemon. Are you really ... the mythical Jirachi? If you are really the one princess Jirachi that my son loves, it makes me both sad and happy altogether. You look so ... wonderful. He could had been the happiest person by now had he been able to make you his friend." the mother hiccups throughout her talk. "He wanted you to be his mate one day. Had our child lived a bit longer, we might had approved it to you. But ... he is now gone. If only ... we can have a wish where you accept our son as someone that you can always be with."

Jirachi smiles at the parents words and remembers the time she spent with the young boy, even blushing at the time where he wanted to be with her when he got older. Her eyes sparkled when she said, "There's a way for that to happen." "Really? If you can do so, I ... no. We wish for you to have our son to be with you as your little prince." The father rests his right hand on his mate's belly. "Mistress Jirachi. I had lost 2 children. Our first daughter was stillborn. The other one would be our son. It is too late for us to be a family for my partner is sterile. If you can revive our son, at least we can be happy that our legacy will live on with you." the mother starts sniffing her nose.

"For this to happen, your son will be reborn as a pokemon." She said to the parents who looked surprised at the thought. "He will retain his memories and personalities he had before." "With that knowledge, do you still want to continue with the wish?" Jirachi asked them. After catching their breaths, the couple looks at each other. "Let us take this chance for him to be with us. I don't want your last child to not live his life shortly." the wife gives her honest insistence.

"We do not know what pokemon she would turn our son into. However, if we do accept her offer, we must accept the possibly of our son marrying this special pokemon. Or it would be Miss Jirachi here who would propose to our son. If you are alright with this, so am I. I trust her will just like he does." giving his smile to the legendary he respects and worships, he nods to the wish maker to proceed. "Miss Jirachi. We wish for you to resurrect our son reborn as a pokemon. Your tale says that you yearn for a mate that can break you free from your hibernation, right? As parents, we hare here to help you be free as well." the mother caresses her little earring crowns.

Jirachi nods her head, "I understand, and I thank you." She closes her eyes and draw power within herself. The boy on the parent's arms gets lifted up as a sphere of yellow light envelopes the boy. For Jirachi herself, she had pondered on the many choices she could hae him turned to. But what she wants would be a pokemon with a really good durability when it comes to sex. Twirling her fingers as if she is playing a flute, the boy slowly get's molded into the shape of an 8 year old Riolu. After tweaking the boy's memories to return to him, she finishes his transformation success.

The newly transformed Riolu floated down onto the ground. Moments after the tranformation, he slowly opens his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, the boy sees the sight of his shocked parents with mistress Jirachi just resting on top of the father's head. "Mom? Dad? Is tat ... Jirachi? Where ... am I?" as he raisses his paws, the kid just stare in surprise about the paw that he has. He slowly got up to see that he was much shorter than before, he looks down to see black legs and blue furr over his body. "What... has happened to me?" he asked them.

"You and your family admire me for a good long time? Your parents just so happen to be visiting my haven." the wish maker twists her neck in a circle to warm herself up. "So, you know who I am young boy?" "Wow! You are Jirachi! Right?" as the newly formed riolu receives a nod from the psychic type. "Cool! After being at some cold place, I suddenly feel so warm and alive through a beautiful girl's call. Are you the one that called for me?" the answer that the boy receives is a kiss on the lips from Jirachi herself.

Congratulations son. You finally got your wish. Jirachi is now your princess." The father pets his son's head. As the husband looks at his wife shedding tears of bliss on the on-going event. "Our tiny house is quite the distance away from this beautiful forest. Want to have a vacation here?" "I'll be glad to retire here when the time comes." as the mother looks at the mystical pokemon. "Miss Jirachi, can we trust you on teaching our child on how to live in your environment while we are out moving to your place?" once again, a nod is all Jirachi gives to the human parents.

"Mama? Papa? Can I have my Jirachi plushie?" naive the child prince may be, he wanted to play with both his special plush made by his grandmother with the real deal. "I think they have yet to bring it young one. What is your name my young prince?" Jirachi rests a paw on his ears. "I ... my name is Kuni." "We will return with our house for about a week Kuni. For now, stay with your mate at all times." The father points out the pathway to the forest entrance some distance away from where they are.

Later that night:

Life of a pokemon was rather difficultt for the human turned Riolu as things were much different as they appeared to be. One thing that he has been learning from his special princess would be picking up the correct types of berries with the help of the local leaanny that called Jirachi. Due to his body structure being similar to his human body, Kuni gets the hang of walking and running just after learning the extra balance that his tail provides a few minutes ago. Then the three pokemon look for something to eat until they spot a bush filled with berries that are patterned like a bloated crescent moon. "Kuni. Let us have a berry for each of us to eat." while Jirachi picks up her fruit easy, she watches him try his newly formed paws. So far, her transformation skills did just about every transformation procedure correctly.

Once she sees Kuni use his three soft finger tips for gripping the fruit, Kuni calls out to her. "Having three fingers is tricky princess." the wish maker just giggles upon the new boy's tried attempts on keeping the Mago berry hold onto his paws. Sitting next to him, Jirachi rests her paws on his chest, "How does it taste my prince?" "MMmmmmhhmmm. Really sweet! I love this berry! It is as good as your kiss. Can you do it again?" going with his wishes, Jirachi floats close to his head, holds her paws behind the riolu's head, and plants her lips to his slightly bigger lips with her eyes gazing cutely at his own red eyes. With the scene starting to get sexually hot, the leavanny leaves the bush to deal with other things around the mountain forest.

Jirachi can only imagine the bliss of haing sex for the first time when she gets to be the one doing and receiving it. Kuni blushes at the feeling he has when he kisses her. His body becomes warm from the kissing they're doing. She slips her tongue inside his mouth trying to taste her mate's kiss while warming him up for her objective later tonight. After a while, she lets go of her lips from Kuni's lips. "Kuni. You can touch me everywhere. So, an I touch and rub your body too?"

"Eerrhhhmm. Oh my, princess Jirachi. Sure." seeing his new face fluster in red hues, she leans her body close to the riolu's paws. With her hips touching his paws, Kuni starts fondling her back and tether ribbons. Meanwhile, Jirachi caresses the young riolu's arms admiring its rather balanced fitness. Not that muscular yet, but she can toughen those arms up later of she wants. After caressing each other's safe body parts, the wish maker stares at him with a smile as she stretches her tiny legs and shows to him her entire lower body and belly.

"You have not yet played with these Kuni. Can you kiss them for me?" Jirachi wiggles her hips and belly. Kuni smiles as she nods and nuzzles Jirachi's belly with his head, sending gentle kisses to her belly. He uses his paws to rub Jirachi's sides. "ohh, you'e so soft." he said as he gave repeated kisses to her stomach, sending giggles to the mythical pokemon.

After enjoying his playful nature with her belly, she floats back to give herself a bit of space. With all of this foreplay that she just done, the temperature of boiling anticipation on her inner birth canal muscles screams for her to let the kid plug his tiny penis inside soon. "I like your sense of touch Kuni. Your princess has one special part for you to play. Just relax." using her psychic abilities, she places his body close to the roots of the tree on the ground. With her feet wrapped on the sides of his head, Jirachi shows her vagina freely for him to see. "Kiss me there Kuni."

"Wow! What are you doing Jirachi? What is this thing?" unaware about the concept of sex and breeding, Kuni watches it twitch a bit as bits of her juices latch on the sides of the lip-like hole. "Let me welcome you to a friend of mine. This lips of mine will tell you more about herself and what you can do to please her." after catching her breath, she uses her telepathy to communicate with Kuni under a different name as her vagina's character name. [i]"Hi there little one! You see , my curvy lovely lips next to your lips? I am Cie."[/i]

"Hi there Cie. So why Jirachi wrap her body around my head with you touching my lips?" Kuni falls to the bait of Jirachi's double character roleplay. [i] Well you see, I found you very cute and all, so I decided I wanted to play with you too."[/i] Cie said giving him a little kiss. With Cie the vagina of Jirachi getting kissed, Kuni keeps his lips sealed at the white pussy. As her scent itensifies, Kuni's sniffing triggers its of his animalistic instincts. Unaware as to what he s doing, he presses his tongue on Cie and slowly parts her vagina lips giving him a taste of Jirachi's pussy juices.

[i]"Hhhmmm. Mmmmmmmmhhhmm. Press and push your tongue at my sweet lips cute prince. We love you doing that."[i] with Jirachi continuing to use her vagina's name, she plays with his innocent mind while slowly teaching him the fun things about sex. Though she can be aware of her own body, Jirachi has been waiting for a male she desires to always have sex and breed with her once her hibernation curse gets broken.

As for the riolu, he keeps kissing Jirachi's special lips and gets to further taste her inner vagina muscles and juices. He finds her body's scent oddly fragrant like a fruity berry despite the iron-like scent as if it drives his body to further eat and lick her. Keeping his tongue latch in her pussy, he stretches his mouth for a bit. Then he lightly bites at the white vagina muscles using his young canine teeth that's still dull in for a very sturdy pokemon, she can be quite soft to be chewy.

He shudders of how thick and sweet it was. Kuni closes his eyes as he continues to lick at the juices. "Ohh... it taste so good." he said as he held Jirachi close to him. As for Jirachi, she shudders at his constant licking as if he is drinking her juices like her lapping at the river water. After a while, she releases the built up orgasm on her pussy. With more of her fluid juices coming out, Kuni keeps on drinking his princess' body contents. Kuni murrs at the taste as I drinked it all up as much as I can. He pulls out, his face dripping of her Juices. "How did I do Cie?"

As Jirachi turns around a bit, she can see Kuni's premature penis getting erect from everything that he did to her pussy. Concentrating on her telepathy, she plays her pussy's alternate character to make the riolu feel rewarded. [i]"You did really good little Kuni. However, you have one more thing that you can do for me. How are you feeling below your legs little puppy?"[/i] Kuni has his first sexual erection tingling all over his young penis and hips as he unconsciously humps at the air. "I ... I feel hard on my peepee for some reason." with red line marks and hues emanating at his face, he finds it a bit difficult to look at his dream princess.

[i]"You know how to get rid of that stiff feeling there little successor to your princess?"[/i] once Jirachi sees Kuni nod to the side with a no, that becomes her time to introduce her follower to the world of sex. With the wish pokemon's paws holding the sides of her vagina lips, she stretches them open for Kuni to stare in awe, [i]"It is ok if it is your first time feeling and doing this. What I need you to do to really please me is to put your peepee inside me. I could do it myself, but I shall let my sister Jirachi guide you to please me. I hope the three of us get to have fun doing this thing everyday."[/i]

As Jirachi finishes her roleplay, she looks at Kuni's adorable flattered face. "As my prince charming, I will demonstrate to you on how you can please Cie with your peepee. Just take a seat." once Kuni sits properly, Jirachi rests her vagina lips on the tip of Kuni's erect penis. "Hold my body on the sides." Kuni follows her instruction and does her command. "Push me until you get your entire peepee in me. Follow that breeding instinct Kuni." after a bit of breathing, Kuni slowly pushes his penis inside Jirachi's sacred vagina.

He pushes in as hard as he could, he felt the walls of her pussy open up as she starts to envelope his penis. "Y-you feel so warm." he shudder from the feeling. "That is Cie's favorite way of kissing you Juni. Your peepee is like my pussy, my peepee if you want to call Cie that way. They are meant to rub and hug together like we are doing." Jirachi slowly gyrates her hips filled with joy of finally being able to breed and have sex with a loyal child. "So big and warm Kuni." after savoring the closeness she is having, she needs to continue training him to be able to have a long sex marathon with her.

"This ... this is a nice feeling. Just as good as a hug. I feel closer to you. I feel tied to you like a ribbon. Is this what you teach me?" Kuni takes his time trying to grasp at this new playtime and bonding that he is doing with the pokemon he is falling in love. "Yes my little prince Kuni. Watch me and your arms" using her psychic powers, she controls the riolu's arms as she pulls Kuni's "peepee" out of her vagina save for the knot at the tip. "How is your peepee feeling my young boy?"

With the wind breezing over them, "Brrrr. It feels cool. But I feel too cold on my peepee." Kuni never has feel a gentle breeze making a part of his body as cold as ice. "Now, push me down on your peepee hard and fast! Keep your peepee warm inside my pussy." letting her control of Kuni's arms disappear, Kuni regains controls of them and pushes Jirachi's body down on the canine's steadily growing penis. This time, his second push manages to bump at the wish maker's cervix.

"Oooaaahhh! Kuni, you so big. Do it again." like an obedient child, Kuni lifts his partner's body up again. What he notices this time is that the tip of his penis is slightly glued to the warm muscles. Once he pushes the wish maker's body down on his peepee stick, he finds her screaming in a happy way that his new animalistic instincts tells that she loves it. Building his rhythm, Kuni begins riding Jirachi on his penis through his moderate humps and thrusts.

"Jirachi. I love your warm peepee warming my peepee. Cie is so great and cuddly on my peepee." as the vagina muscles squeeze the penis, heartbeats of both pokemon pick up in speed. "Ahhh-...Kuni-Aaahh... Cie is a vagina. Kuni, your peepee is called a penis! Try and -Aaahhh- say those names! Cie is -Aaahhh!" loving the constant attention on her vagina, Jirachi wants the young boy to learn these words.

"Cie is -uuugghh- va -ahh- gina. Peepee is -ohhhh- penis -aaaahhhh!" due to the erotic sweat both pokemon are excreting. Kuni's humping and thrusting slowly builds up more speed and power. Due to the riolu being still young, his legs and hips slowly show signs of reddening. With the actual bones, muscles, and flesh pounding Jirachi's entire lower body, Kuni's bones already shows signs of its durability being greatly tested and his leg and hip muscles getting worn out of energy.

"You got -oooaahh- it right Kuni! Let your -aaaooohhhh- penis play with Cie the Vagina-aaahhh!" despite having such a durable body, besides the eyelid covering her belly-eye, her external and internal reproductive organs can be squeezed, pounded, twisted, and chewed like human skin. However, it has extreme endurance from getting punctured and teared. "Kuni, pound me more!"

Kuni tries to go harder inside Jirach, but he felt pressure building up inside him, "I feel something pushing upwards. Should I stop." he asked through panting breaths. "Aaahhh -no Kuni. Just let it happen! Ahhh! Keep it inside Cie. Do not pull it out!" with her eyes closed, she can feel his moist breaths moisturizing her face a bit. The more Kuni thrust his knotting penis inside her, the more his canine tip gets tied to her womb as half of it enters the open space of the wish maker's untouched uterus.

With the knot scrapping the agina muscles so much, Jirachi already ejaculates her juices that coats the canine penis while squeezing out the seed juices within Kuni's penis. Just after thrusting a few more times, Kuni cannot hold back the pressure built by thrusting his penis once more, knots himself inside Jirachi's womb, and lets the store cum on his testicles flow towards the exit of his penis. This new euphoria of carnal and emotional bliss intoxicates Kuni a lot as he is seeing his lovely Jirachi in a new light. Eve though he feels like he has done a workout, his body remains eager and still ready to do more things..

"My sweet child Kuni, what we just do is have sex. How does it feel to have sex with me Kuni?" as Jirachi caresses her partner's string building muscles, she can feel every detail of his canine knot tugging, bumping, and caressing her sacred pussy and womb. While she has a good amount of endurance, she finds Kuni having a better endurance than hers. "Princess, this sex feels so ... great. I'm feeling tired, yet my body wants to do more of this." with paws wrapped on the sides of Jirachi's tiny body, the riolu lightly humps his knotted penis. He loves hearing her joyful moans with her body's warmth.

"Awesome. Then keep having sex with my vagina. Even if I fall asleep along the way, keep having sex with Cie. If she gets satisfied, then I also get satisfied too." seeing the bulge on her body, she tries to lift herself up. However, being tied to a canine knot makes her only remove one-fourth of Kuni's still erect penis inside her pussy. Upon thrusting all of his penis inside, she moans out in fullness again. "Prince Kuni, have sex with me again now." with her eyes on Kuni's hips, she watches his hips die his penis into her depths like it is mining her special gems stored inside her womb. Kuni kept his thrusting on as fast and hard as he could, though he can still keep going, he can't push so hard as he doesn't have much strength. He hugs Jirachi tightly as he thrusted and licked her neck.

With all of the licking treatment Jirachi receives, her moans triggers her belly to slowly open its eyelid and show her third eye. As the pupil swirls streaks of circular rainbow colors, bits of Jirachi's energy stored in her third eye transfers to Kuni's tiring body. Unaware of his body getting re-energized, his thrusts return to a strong and steady speed. Since both Kuni's penis and Jirachi's vagina always rub and squeeze each other, every motion they do leaves both pokemon crying and moaning in ecstasy with all of the sensitive nerves reacting to every motion. As all of this happens, she pulls Kuni's head off her neck and kisses him on the lips. Once she pulls out her lips for both to catch their breath, "Kuni, I may end up being too tired to wake up. I ... gave you more energy to ... breed me longer. So, touch and play with my entire body. Find your ways of making me shout and echo in joy. Once I sleep, just keep going until you get tired and sleep too. Can you do it for me Kuni?"

The question leaves the puppy's body staying rigid and stops humping, "But, once you sleep, you will never wake up again. That is what I know from your tale. Please don't break your promise princess." "Do not be scared Kuni. You already break my curse. I never had a moment in my life to have a great time doing and having ... sex as a past time and bonding time. Not only you are mine, I am always yours to be with Kuni. No matter what happens." caressing the black crown-like ears, Kuni gets tickle massaged by the wish maker's tiny paws. As she squeezes and lightly tugs on them, the rioul yelps out in surprise. It is not painful, though it's not exactly ticklish.

With the child convinced with his princess, he resumes thrusting his hips constantly in a hard and fast pace. Yet a part of him wants to try that out to his princess too. Using his paws, he lightly pins Jirachi's wide star head before using his mouth to suckle at one of her yellow jewelry. The result becomes a near comparison of Kuni possibly sucking breasts which Jirachi approves to her physical pleasures. Throughout the marathon, Kuni plays around Jirachi's tear jewel-like ears with his paws. Thus, in every twenty thrusts, Kuni orgasms and fills up his princess' uterus with his cum bit by bit to the amount that can fill a tablespoon while every 40 hilts bumps in Jirachi's womb triggers her orgasm coating Kuni's penis with her pussy juices.

For princess Jirachi, she falls asleep an hour later into their marathon sex with Kuni at an hour and a half. Though they could not say "I love you" to each other by their exhaustion, both pokemon surely do enjoy their first time bonding. For the kid turned to a riolu, he finally gets his dream of getting married and saving Jirachi from her hibernation curse. For the wish maker however, after losing her friends dating back to many, many millennial, this day is her day to truly lie a full and long life. She may not know how long she would live along with Kuni, but for now, the feeling of her womb carrying so much of the young boy's sperm tickles her with the hopes of being able to breed like the local mother pokemon around her place. Perhaps sex may be a great addition to her body she is willing to do a lot.


	63. Blade, Petal Eco, Dyna & Mult Florge p1

Blade, Petal Eco, Dyna & Multi Florges Part 1

Blade and Petal found a letter saying a group took two of their friends for a fun time and that they're welcome to join them.

* * *

Blade the Oshawott was abruptly awakened by her Chikorita girlfriend, Petal. "Hey Petal. How you doing?" she asked yawning a bit. "No time for sweet talk! Look around and see how many of us are there!" Petal said with a raised voiced. Blade look around to see their the only two here. "Where's Eco and Dyna?" she asked yawning. "Here's a note!" Petal lend her a note. It said, 'Help!' Blade eyes shoot up at the words. "What the?" She looks at it deeper. "Hey... Wait a minute, there's a watermark here!" Petal looks at the watermark with Blade.

It was a flower with 5 differently colored petals. Red, orange, yellow, blue and white. "What is this?" she looked as Blade reads the whole message. "We took your dear friends to our place for a little fun. If your interested on how they're doing, you can come here." The message contained a address. "What DOES their address say?" Petal asked, worried about Dyna and Eco. "It says they're at a flowery meadow." Blade pointed out. "They sound rather... Bad?" Petal muttered. "It doesn't sound hostile or anything, but we ought to go to make sure. Right?" Blade asked.

Petal flinched at he suggestion. "Wh-What?! But... Th-There's gonna be five against two!" "If we can locate Eco and Dyna, you use your razor leaf to cut their bindings to free them." Blade said and then removed her nightgown, revealing her nude white body. "So you ready to go?" Blade asked. "In a moment..." Petal said, applying some kind of minty oil. "Why you applying massage oil on you?" Blade asked looking confused. "I'm just nervous! I need something to cool my body on the outside while I'm heating up inside!" Petal explained as she also applied oil to her breasts and pussy. "Want some on yours?" "I suppose a little wouldn't hurt." Blade shrugged it off.

"Don't be silly~!" Petal said and started applying some oil on Blade. "Besides, you're sound way too confident on going! Are you thinking of getting done by Dyna and Eco's kidnappers?" "N-no!" she blushes at she shudders from the cool liquid. "I'm plan for us to run if we need to." Petal looked suspicious and used her vines covered with oil to tickle Blade's nipples and clitoris! "You liar! You obviously know it's a trap and you're gonna get us caught in it!" "No, t-that's not it!" Blade murrs as her body shakes from the pleasure.

"Come on, Blade~..." Petal seductively said, inserting one vine in her pussy and the other in her butt-hole. "I'm only saying it because I want to get done by their kidnappers too~" "Y-you too?" she gasped out. "If they're raping Eco and Dyna, why not us too~?" Petal winked and teased. Blade blushes, "Maybe just a little curious~." she admits to her mate. "You see, whoever they are, they could be good sexy babes~...!" Blade said. Petal purred as she went and nibble Blade's neck, "You ready yet?" Blade asked. "Yeah, we're done~ Let's go get some~!" The Chikorita said and she and the Oshawott kissed. They kept it short as they then headed out.

Meanwhile at this flowery meadow Blade mentioned...

Dyna was slowly regaining consciousness as she looked around groggy.. Eco was feeling the same too and looked around with her. "Ech... how did we get here?" Dyna asked looking at the sight of beautiful flowers. "I dunno... Huh?" Eco said and then heard giggles and chuckles from behind. They turned around to see it was a Florges watching them. Her flowers were red-coloured. "Who are you? Did you take us here?" Eco asked. "Hmhm~ Call me, Rose~" The red-flowered Florges said, fondling her big breasts. The two blushed at the sight, "And did you bring us here?"

Another giggle came from a blue-flowered Florges. "Let's just say, we all like to... Challenge little girls~." "Call me Violet by the way." the blue Florges said. "Wait... What do you mean, challenge little girls?" Eco asked. The two giggle as their hand rubbed each other's bodies. "Aah~! No... You don't mean-!" The Snivy asked, shocked but was interrupted. "It's exactly what we mean~.' A voice revealed itself to be orange flowered Florges. "Who are you?"Dyna asked. "Call me Mika~" The orange-flowered Florges chimed, slapping her butt with her hands.

Eco blushes as she felt herself getting aroused. Dyna felt the same and gritted her teeth. "This is kinda sexy." Eco said smiling. "Don't mention it~... Haah~..." Dyna moaned as her fur stiffened up a bit. Enjoying what you see?" Violet asked. "Huh...?" Dyna asked. "Are you enjoying our little show?" Rose asked rubbing Violet's butt. "You should~ We're just getting started~" Violet followed as she massaged Rose's boobs. As they watched the felt something rubbing their backs. "Hi~...!" A voice said behind them and they look back.

Two more Florgeses showed up, one yellow and another white. "W-who are you?" Eco asked turning to the two new ones. "Teehee~, I'm Sunny~!" The yellow Floges said. "And my name's Daisy, the leader~!" The white one followed. "Uh... I'm Eco.." The snivy said, then pointed to the pikachu, "This is Dyna." "Nice to meet you girls~" Daisy said before kissing Eco's cheek. Eco blushed from the feeling, "Why did you bring us here?" Dyna asked. "Why don't we all show you~?" Daisy said as she and her sisters start masturbating their pussies.

Eco and Dyna blushed as they start to get up. But the Florgeses use their vines to restrain them! "Um..." Eco got out as she looks at the vines around their arms, but they don't struggle. The Florges moaned as they rubbed their pussies. Sooner or later, something thick and hard erected out of the Florgeses. The two look at them in shock as a penis shows out of each of the Florgeses vagina. "Oh. My. Arceus...!" The girls said as they see the Florgeses' dicks grow. "Teehee, we're more special than normal Florgeses." the white one winked. "By the way~..." Daisy said before rubbing at Eco's crotch. "Ah~.." Eco blushed looking at the vine at her feminine areas.

She and Dyna soon became wet until... their own cocks emerge from their pussies. "Yup, we knew it~" Rose said, licking her lips. "How did you know?" Dyna asked as she blushes from embarrassment. "We know a herm when we sense one~" Mika said. "And I say, we picked some cute ones~." Mika chimed out. As she tickling with Dyna's penis. "Um.. Dyna, what should we do?" the electric type asked. Before Eco could say anything, Violet started sucking her member. "Ohh..." she moans out from the warmness. Violet licked around Eco's length in her mouth. "So nice." Eco moaned as Dyna looked onward. "I suppose we have fun with them." she guessed.

Violet and Rose then carried Eco and Dyna in their arms. They both carry a pleasant flowery scent with them. The Snivy and Pikachu sighed at the fragrance and groped their own breasts. "They're so soft and squishy." they said as they rubbed them softly, humming in the pleasure. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by a thrust in their pussies! They look to see the florges's cocks in their pussies! "Hey, a little sudden don't you think?" They only responded with giggles and continuous thrusting with no help for Eco and Dyna being able to escape their fucking. "I suppose we just enjoy it and go for the ride." she moans out. "Glad you agree~!" Rose said as she tickles Dyna's clit. The two moan out as they go to rub their own shafts.

Meanwhile with Blade and Petal...

They were rushing through the forest, ignoring any Pokemon who noticed Blade's exposed body. "Maybe we should've got something to wear to cover them up." Petal said mockingly. "Nah~! I'm used to this now~!" Blade stuck her tongue out and made a graceful jump to show off her shaved body. Petal smiled and made a jump of her own to show off as well. The background in their momentum felt like it had sparkles of dew droplets around them and some Pokemon had their jaws dropped in surprise when they winked at them.

The two kept going smiling until they slow down as they approach the meadows. It was beautiful with multiple and different coloured flowers. Petal nodded and sniffed the flowers but felt very strange... "Petal... Are you okay?" Blade asked, noted she felt a little strange as well. "These flowers... They smell soo nice~..." Petal swooned as she smell different kinds of heavenly scents. "They so beautiful." Blade asked looking at them closely. She starts to swoon too before shaking her head, snapping out of her trance before looking at Petal. "Petal... these flowers... something's off about them." she said feeling her legs shaking.

Mar 31The Chikorita just shivered, leading the Oshawott to grab her face and shake her. "Petal! Snap out of it-!" Then Blade had an idea by kissing Petal's lips and tugging her (Petal's) nipples hard, making the Chikorita widen her eyes and push the Oshawott off of her. She shakes her head as Petal looks at Blade. "Agh! I hate it when you do that!... It worse because I like it at well." she blushes as she said that.

Blade was on her back with her legs spread wide, showing her pussy but then she got on her butt and looked at Petal with a sly smile. "Sorry about that~, I just had to do that if we wanna rescue our girlfriends~" Petal made a smirk. "All the while getting done hard by their kidnappers~?" Blade blushed herself and boldly stated, "Hey, I like to make rivals no matter how big they are~!" Petal smirked, "You can be a real jerk sometimes~." Petal stated making a cheeky grin. Blade made a puppy dog pout with her lips quivering and Fake Tears in her eyes. "I-I'm n-not m-mean~..." She mock sobbed, making Petal feel bad. "I-I was just joking! I didn't mean it really." Petal said holding Blade's shoulders, "Don't cry please."

Blade gave a sly smirk and licked Petal's cheek before rushing off to wherever Eco and Dyna are. "Catch me if you can~!" She then showed her butt and haves her paw at her vaginal lips, making a blowing kiss gesture at Petal and then running off. Petal blushes madly at the scene. "You teasing jerk! I take that back. You're gonna pay for this when we get back!" Petal said chasing after her. Blade soon reached a mossy flowery cave and stopped, hearing moans from it. "Someone's here." Blade said, unaware of the grass type still running after her.

Blade leaned her head, closed her eyes and sniffed inside for a hot scent. "So pleasant.. smells familiar too... kinda like-" "Gotcha~!" A certain Chikorita bounced on top of her from behind and tugged the Oshawott's nipples. "Haaa~..." Blade blushes from the tugging, "Petal wait... Stop." "Huh? Wha-?" She stopped and smelled the air in the cave. "Smell that?" Blade asked her. "Yeah... And those moans sound... Familiar..." "Could that be... Eco and Dyna." Blade pushes Petal up and moved upwards. They then went inside and when they got close, they hid themselves by a wall.

Blade inched closer to the edge and peeked behind the corner. She and Petal then saw Eco and Dyna carried by Rose and Violet, getting fucked by them. Petal sees the group at them. "There they are, we should go help them." Blade grabbed an arm and Petal looked at her questionably. The Oshawott's face had a smile on it. "Now hold on a minute, Petal~... Why not we get ready~?" "Ready... Ready for what?" Petal asked. Blade just responded with a loving kiss, making Petal widen her eyes before they slowly closed and they both sat down, tribbing each other. They kept their moans quiet so the Florgeses wouldn't hear them.

MWhat they didn't realize however, that Blade only saw two florges having fun with their friends. So where are the other three? "Tell me again why do we have to wait?" Mikan asked pouting. "So we could have our turn~" Sunny said with happily closed eyes. Mika sighed, "Where did Daisy go anyway?" she asked looking at the entrance. "I dunno..." Sunny shrugged. Daisy was hiding in plain sight, observing Blade and Petal grinding each other. The leader giggled quietly. 'I was planning on going back to get them as well...' 'But~... Better let them have their cute and sexy fun and let them show up afterwards." Daisy thought and went back to her sisters stealthily.

Then she stopped 'Although...' she look at the two again, 'Why would I leave when there's a show performing for me?' Daisy watched on in eagerness. "Ooaahh~...! Petal... Doesn't this feel amazing~?" Blade moaned quietly. "Ohh... Blade... yes it does." Petal licks and nibbles Blade's neck. They bumped their clits together and felt themselves flowing with cum.

Meanwhile, with Eco and Dyna.

The two were moaning in bliss as they felt full from the herm's cocks in them. They started panting faster and deeper. "How you holding up you two~?" Violet asked panting in pleasure. Eco just squealed in pleasure. "Ugh~...! S-So... Close~!" "And you Dyna?" Rose asked. Dyna was just gritting her teeth, shaking in ecstasy. "I'll take that as a yes." Rose said. Violet nodded and they went faster and harder. The smaller herm cried out and shot their seeds at the larger ones, also at each other. The Florges moan out as they climax as well. Filling up the small herms' wombs and their cum spilling out. "Wow..." Eco panted.

Dyna has her tongue outside. They were lying on the ground and were covered in cum. All the Florges chuckled at the two fucked-silly herms. "Wow you two had a great time?" One of the florges's asked. The others nodded when they heard a voice. "Hold it right there~!" It was Blade. She and Petal were panting and leaning against a wall, standing with their legs shivering after their orgasm.


	64. Blade, Petal Eco, Dyna & Mult Florge p2

Blade, Petal Eco, Dyna & Multi Florges Part 2

* * *

"Oh, you two came here." Violet smiles. "And you look ready too~" Rose chimed, noticing the two lesbians' dripping crotches. The group smiles, "Would you two like to join us?" they asked. "Actually~... I'd like to talk to the white Florges over there~!" Blade said, smirking boldly. "Oh? What about?" Daisy asked. "Hah... Hah... For a short battle~!" Blade said, surprising everyone. "Oh? You two tend to take me on?" Daisy winked at the two. "Nope~, just me and you! Petal can just watch with your sisters~!" Blade said. "What?" Petal asked.

Blade stroked Petal's back and butt. "Don't worry~, we Oshawotts are great fighters~!" She winked at her. Petal blushed, but nodded her head. "Just don't push yourself okay?" Blade nuzzled her cheek with hers. "I'll be okay, girlfriend~..." They then noticed Eco and Dyna being held up, tied together in vines with their pussies rubbing and kissing. The two blush at the scene in front of them. "Uh... What're you girls doing to them?" Petal asked worriedly. "We were just having a little fun with them."

"Yeah... We noticed that..." Petal blushed before being held up by Sunny and Mika. "H-hey, what is this?" Petal blushed struggling in instinct. Sunny and Mika giggled as they let down their black triangular bra-like leaves, exposing their D-cup breasts and squishing them around Petal. "Ahh!" she blushes as they rub around her, Petal's nipples harden from the feeling. Blade grinned at the scene and looked at her own pussy. She had kept her scalchop in her labia for some time. She then turned to Daisy and asked, "Wanna see something hardcore~?" "Sure, what is it?"

Blade just spread her legs wide while still standing and makes one dramatic pose before rubs her pussy lips, moaning in her masturbation. Daisy giggles at the scene as she gives the Oshawott a pose of her own. But she saw something she didn't expect! Blade's vaginal mouth glowed a bright blue and out grew a sparkly light-blue blade erecting like a cock! "Razor Cock~!" Blade announced before posing sexily with her new weapon revealed so sexually. Everyone gasped in surprise. "Wow, I gotta say, never saw that coming." Daisy said. "Yeah... Hey, Blade... When did you had your shell inside you the entire time?" Petal said, struggling against her compact vicinity.

"Well I started doing so a couple weeks ago. It felt really nice the first time. "What about your belly?" Petal asked, forced to suckle on their teats, who murr as she felt milk fill her mouth. Blade looked down to what she meant. "Meh, never used it since it was shaved~... Hm, this looks cool and sexy~!" Blade explained, playing her Shell Blade dick. "Got to say little one, you're full of surprises... I like surprises~..." Daisy purrs. Blade nodded as she seductively taunted her to come at her. "Mmhm~, I suppose you wanna fight now~?" "Well then.." Daisy let out a couple of vines. "Show me what you can do~."

Blade then rushes at Daisy before jumping at her. She landed on Daisy's chest, her breast swaying from impact. Blade flipped around to slash at Daisy but she blocked it. Daisy pushes Blade off and launch vine whip at Blade, who dodged them all. But one of the vines unexpectedly caused Blade to trip and fall on her front. Blade wasn't hurt much and proceeded to get up. But then a vine whipped her buttocks! She yelp at the stinging feeling, but resolved to get back up and continue. But another vine whipped her again and she was being spanked in the butt continuously, becoming wet in the process. "Eep! Ack! Aie!"

Blade got through the pain and used water gun to hit her. Daisy dodged it and uses Sweet Scent around the area. Blade held her nose as she tries to run off. But Daisy was able to get the upper hand by grabbing her with her vines. She struggles as she tries to get out of it, but then a vine went inside her asshole, making her gasp. She moans from the feeling as she tries to move around. Blade started hearing Daisy speaking seductively through the pink mist. "You're feeling wet, you want to give in~... You're feeling hot, you're feeling excited~... You want to be my slave~!" That's what she said as Blade mewled softly. "N-n-no~..." Blade struggled weakly in the grip.

"Blade~...?" Petal's voice called our. "Do you need help~?" "I-I'm fine... It's a one-on-one!" Blade tried to assure Petal. "Blade... you're taking on a duel grass type... let me help!" Petal insist. "Why don't we give YOU a battle then~?" Sunny said before thrusting her cock in the Chikorita's mouth. Petal grunted and started to move away. "What?" "Yeah~!" Mika said, thrusting in Petal's ass with her own cock! "H-hey stop that!" Petal said trying to get off Mika's cock. She became muffled by Sunny's cock.

"Mmmph~!" Petal places her paws on Sunny's cock and tried pulling it out. "Well, now that she's out of the way~..." Daisy then picked Blade up in her arms and neared her butt at her face. "H-hey what are you doing~?" She blushes as she said that. Blade got her answer when Daisy started licking her spanked butt cheeks. "A-Gahh~..." She murrs out as the tongue licked her sensitive skin. Including the red marks she left when she whipped her.

Blade's struggles weaken from the tenderness of Daisy, and by the smell of her Sweet Scent. "Ready to submit~?" "I... I... Aaahh~!" Blade orgasmed, drenching her shell which was still in her labia. "Aww you climaxed? So cute." Daisy then said to the panting Blade, "Well, that's it for round one~! Time for round 2~!" "Round 2?" Blade asked. The Oshawott soon became spread-eagle position, tied up in an X formation by Rose and Violet's vines. Daisy giggles in front of Blade. "Hey wait hold on. Can't we talk?" Blade asked blushing from embarrassment.

"Sure~, since I won the first round, I'm rewarded with the opportunity of molesting your helpless form~!" Daisy explained, licking her lips and staring at Blade's Razor Cock, chuckling deviously. "I'm gonna enjoy this~..." Blade blushes as she looks to see Petal willingly let them play with her body. Even when the Chikorita is being fucked in her mouth and pussy. "Mmmph~..." Petal moans as she suckles and moans. "Oh god~...! You're so warm in your mouth~!" Sunny moaned."And your pussy is so tight~!" Mika purred.

Petal was getting sexed by the two Florgeses. "Aww she's so cute." Mika moaned out. "I agree~!" Moaned Sunny. "Thank you." Petal moaned out as she uses her vines to rub the florges's pussy. They moaned at the tickling of their clits, both which erected.

Meanwhile with Dyna and Eco.

Eco was enjoying a pleasant dream before someone was rocking her and there was a voice. "Eco... F-For crying out loud... Look at Blade..." Dyna moaned as they were tied and hung up in a tribadism-like position. "Ahh... huh?" she woke up and saw the situation around them. They saw Petal getting fucked in two ways and Blade was getting molested by Daisy who velvetly placed her hands on the Oshawott's buttocks and gently places her lips on Blade's pussy lips. "Aah~!" Blade gasped.

"So how it feels little sea otter~?" Daisy asked, as she started frenching her pussy. The Oshawott moans out as the kisses causes her pussy to leak out. "Augh~...! Stop it~! Ooh~...! This feels so embarrassing~!" Blade moans out but Daisy just keeps frenching her pussy.

Back to Eco and Dyna.

"All right let's go help." Eco said starting to struggle. But it was futile for them to break through the vines. As they struggle, they weren't aware of a pressure building in their loins until fluid splashed out from their pussies. They got worn out and panted, looking hopelessly at their girlfriends getting mmolested. Dyna frowned as she whimpers. "Oh, Blade..." She then moaned as Eco grinded her pussy at hers. "Ah... Eco, what are you...?" Eco gave her a reassuring smile. "J-Just hold on~... I-It's c-coming in~... S-Soon~!" "B-but we shouldn't hahh.." she moans as a spike of pleasure shoots through her. "Just h-hold on~...! Nngh~! I-I've got this Th-Thunder Stone stored inside me f-for sometime~..." Eco explained as she strained pushing it through her labia.

"Y-you brought a Th-Thunderstone and... and put i-it inside you?" Dyna asked. Eco nodded as she pushes. Before Daisy could pull it out, she then thought of pushing the shell in and out like a dildo. She does that, pushing in as deep as she could. Blade gasped and couldn't tug in her shell anymore. "So deep.' Blade gasped. Blade moaned in pleasure, but felt something moving out of her pussy. Daisy was grabbing her blade and pulls it out slowly. "H-Hey! That's-aah~! Mine!" Blade yelps and tries to suck it back in.

A tug of war was commencing between the two. But Daisy was stronger. "Now now~... We can't have that, can we~?" Before Daisy could pull it out, she then thought of pushing the shell in and out like a dildo. She does that, pushing in as deep as she could. Blade gasped and couldn't tug in her shell anymore. "So deep.' Blade gasped. Daisy grinned as she then pulls her scalchop out. Blade moans from the movement, but then she realizes what's happening between her legs. The blade slipped out of Blade. "Hey that's mine~!" she whines.

Daisy chuckled and licks her shell. "Aww don't worry, you'll get it back~. Just not this minute~." Daisy said as she placed it down. "Now~... Your wet vagina looks so adorable~...! It's like a pink rose with a tiny baby bud~" She chimed about Blade's slit and clit. "Ummm... thank you?" Blade said confused. Daisy chucked and nears herself to have her face at her pussy.

back to Eco and Dyna.

"Why y-you place it n your vagina?" Dyna aske enduring the rubbing. "T-To m-make you... E-Evolve...~" Eco whispered. "A-And get... Us out~...!" "E-Eco~.." Dyna moaned, touched at what the grass type did. The Thunder Stone soon made its way to Dyna's entrance. Dyna pushed herself against it to touch it. She then starts sucking it in herself. "Huh... What are you doing?" Eco asked. "Getting the Thunder Stone in me so I can evolve, what else?" "You just had to touch it." Eco pointed out. "Oh, right... Doy." The Pikachu then kissed the stone with her vaginal lips and glowed brightly. Surprisingly, no one noticed or heard a thing.

Eco looked around worried about getting caught, but everyone was too occupied with things. Eco then noticed, she was glowing herself too. 'I'm glowing? Wait, I'm evolving too?!' Eco was surprised but then thought. 'I guess all that sexual experience has done it...' Their bodies lengthened as their evolution took place. Soon enough, Dyna had evolved into a Raichu and Eco a Servine. "E-eco?" Dyna asked noticing her new appearance. "Mmhm~ Yeah, I'm amazing~" Eco complimented. Petal can feel their dicks pulsating inside her. This signified that she's gonna get filled up in both areas.

Petal closed her eyes and got prepared for the climax. Soon Sunny and Mika came hard, moaning loudly. Their cum spilled into Petal's pussy and mouth in loads. They then slide their penises out of her, making Petal fall on the flowery soft ground. Her belly has expanded as she tried to catch her breath. She cringed as she spilled and spat some cum out of her pussy and mouth. They had given her a creampie. "You okay there?" Mika asked, looking concerned. Petal was just panting.

Meanwhile with Blade and Daisy.

Blade was moaning as Daisy kisses her pussy with affection and tenderness. 'Why does this all feel so good~...? I can't break free... Oh man... Looks like I've sexed more than I could fuck...' Blade regretfully thought when she felt Daisy's tongue slide inside her. Blade moaned out in bliss from the tongue going deep. It was rough and limber inside her labia. "Aww go ahead and enjoy yourself, everyone is." Blade just moaned in ecstasy. "Nngh~...! J-Just finish me a-already..." Daisy smiled as she digs her tongue deeper and suckle at the pussy lips.

Blade squeals in pleasure, feeling herself near. "Ugh~! Guess this is the end of us... Living as slaves to these flower gals... I can't~..." Suddenly, just as she was about to cum, Daisy stopped. Blade looked upwards towards the white Florges, "Wh-what are you doing?" "Time for the Final Round~!" Daisy showed her gigantic-looking cock in front of Blade who looked frightened at the size. "No-No not that." Blade started squirming in Daisy's arms.

The white Florges's tip touched the Oshawott's pussy. "I can't take something like that." Blade pointed out. "Hm~... Maybe if I..." Daisy then pushes it in Blade who gasps sharply. "Give it... A big... PUSH~!" Blade grunted in a bit of pain from the penetration, but she doesn't find it as painful as she expected. Still, her member was big and thick so she couldn't help but wail loud as more of her labia is rubbed from within. "Are you okay? I was lubbing you lots so I can make it as painless as possible." Daisy said genuine. Blade just panted, not caring anymore but wanted the pleasure to continue.

"I say you're enjoying it. With that, I'll continue onward now." Daisy started to pull back and push forward in Blade's vagina. Blade felt weird considering the bigger Pokemon was thrusting inside a smaller Pokemon. "It feels odd.. Ah... but good as well." Blade blushes from the feeling. "Ooohhh~!" She moaned as her member started sliding into her womb. "I'm happy to enjoy it." Daisy said holding Blade up in her arms. The Oshawott felt her stomach bulge by the size of the Florges's member! "Ahh... hahh..."Blade was panting in complete bliss of the sex. "I'm feeling... So... Near~!" "I Don't mind. Just cum." Daisy said as she pinched, twisted and pull Blade's nipples.

Blade nods as she cries out, juices splashing around the intruding member. Which squirted out hot creamy semen inside her womb! Blade hanged limped from pleasure as Daisy continued cumming. The vines soon let her go so Blade slipped off Daisy's member. Blade was sprayed everywhere with a lust drunk face. "You should see yourself." Blade weakly looked over at Petal. "Petal... You..okay?" Blade panted. "Urrk... B-Blade...?" Petal felt the same as they crawled to each other slowly, leaving a white trail of Florges seed behind them. "This is where you say 'We took in more than we can take.' right?" Blade groaned as she rubs her belly. "It's okay, girlfriend... It was worth knowing how great this ordeal was~..." Petal moaned, smiling lovingly and stretching her arm out to Blade.

Blade smiled as she did the same to Petal. "Aw~... How cute~ I wonder what the Extra Round should be like~?" Daisy chimed until she noticed up them. "What the~?" Daisy asked. It was Dyna and Eco diving down at them. "We gotcha girlfriends!" Dyna called out. They attacked the Florgeses who try fighting back. The two were holding them off very well. At least Mika and Sunny who were exhausted from their sex. Getting the upper hand, Dyna used thunder wave to paralyze the two.

Eco used a Vine Whip and Leaf Blade at Daisy. Daisy flinches, but stand firm. Blade and Petal noticed them tiredly. As they fight, "Hold on here, Why are we fighting?" Daisy asked the two. "Cause you sexed us without permission~!" Eco said. "Well you all never said to stop~! Not even once." Rose pointed out.

Back to Blade and Petal.

The two sat up and listened to the discussion under way. Apr 10"They've evolved~..." Blade muttered, still shivering from the pleasure. "Yeah, I noticed. How wonderful." petal smiled. They then kissed and grinded each other tightly. "B-Blade, maybe we should listen to the discussion?" Petal suggested. "I-I need to 'heal' first..." "We don't have any oran berries." Petal pointed out. Blade then made Petal trip so they could have a 69. "Blade?" Petal called out noting she locked her head down.

Blade then started nibbling and licking Petal's pussy. "Blade stop... be serious." Petal tried to get to her. But the Oshawott mashed her own vagina in the Chikorita's face. "Mmmmph~." Petal muffled from the action, but nevertheless, she gave in and dug in. Blade moaned as Petal started rubbing her face in Blade's pussy and lick it. They kept eating each other out. "Petal you're ever so sweet." "You too, Blade~!" "Ahhh, so close Blade." Petal said sucking faster. "M-Me too, Petal~!" Blade felt the same. They go at it more eagerly to get the other off. It was long until their vaginal muscles tighten inside. Their juices splashed at each other, warm fluid dripping off their faces.

They moaned and collapsed. Blade sighed. "That was one heck of an experience~..." "You said it girlfriend." Petal nuzzled Blade's folds. Soon, they started glowing to their surprise! They both smiled as they know what was happening.

Meanwhile with Dyna and Eco.

"So let me get this straight, you only took us and left that note to those two so y'all can have fun with us?" Eco asked. Violet nodded. "We weren't doing anything harmful~" "And you don't tend to keep us as slaves?" Dyna asked them now. "Why not... Dominate us then~?" Sunny and Mika asked. "That way we'll be even then. Also, no we never plan on that, I was just teasing them. We intended on letting you four go." Daisy said. Eco and Dyna looked at each other and grinned with their teeth showing. They then jumped them, Eco pinning Sunny and Dyna pinning Mika. "Ohoho~! Payback time~!" Dyna said, grinding her length on Mika's slit. "It is sweet." Eco said, doing the same to Sunny's.

Rose and Violet looked envious. "Lucky flowers you two are." Rose said. "I wish we have a girly girl to do~..." Violet sighed. As they pout, the noticed a bright light at the corner of their eyes started dimming. "Hm?" Daisy noticed it too. The two nod as they headed towards the source. They then see a Dewott and Bayleef who are familiar. "Hey did they just?" Violet asked. "Yeah, they did." Rose nodded.


	65. Blade, Petal Eco, Dyna & Mult Florge p3

Blade, Petal Eco, Dyna & Multi Florges Part 3

* * *

Violet smiled and nudged the two. "Hold it!" Daisy yelled. The two turned to see their leader calling out. "Something wrong?" "You girls can have the Bayleef and I'll take the Dewott~ Now for that Extra Round~!" Daisy said, licking her lips. Daisy picked up Blade and hugged her sensually, Blade's head in between her breast. "You still want more?" Blade asked as she was picked up in a hug. "Let's get naked first~!" Daisy nodded. "Aren't we already naked?" Blade asked confused. "Your dark blue skirt and my green dress~"

Blade look down to see she's now wearing a skirt now. "Ehehe... didn't know I was wearing one." "Yup, help me with this black leafy bra then~" Blade blushed as she went and started unhooking the straps. Daisy smiled and uses her vines to slip Blade's skirt off. Blade blushed at the feeling as she finishes the last strap. "Now then, where were we~?" Daisy teased. Daisy hugged Blade closely, her breast surrounding Blade's head, Blade smirked and kissed between her breasts. She smiled as she started rubbing Blade's cheeks, and then spreads her legs wide open.

"Where you want it now?" Blade asked. "Inside you~ Where else~?" Daisy positioned her cock at Blade's slit. "You have two holes to choose from~." Blade pointed out. "How about your vagina~? Hold onto me tight and kiss me~!" Blade wrap her arms around Daisy when she said that. She then nuzzles her cheek against hers. Daisy took Blade's face and kissed her deeply. She kissed back and has her slit gently land on the tip of her member. Blade murred as she braced herself for the penetration. Daisy then makes a swift thrust in her labia.

Blade cried out and moaned as she felt her pussy spread open for Daisy's cock. She could feel it twitch and throb inside her moist fleshy cavern. Daisy smiles at the feeling as she lift Blade up and down. "Aah~...! It still feels so big~..." The Dewott chimed at the feeling. "That's what they all say~." Daisy churred as she licks Blade's cheek. Blade smiled valiantly and placed her mouth on one of Daisy's nipples. She started to suckle on it as she was bounced. Daisy giggled at the now-teenaged Pokemon's cuteness. Daisy made some vines and spread around Blade's body. They lowered until they arrived at her anus.

She felt the vines poke around her hole teasingly. Blade widened her eyes a little and then felt her anus stretched open. She kept her mouth closed as she never felt something like this before. 'Just stay calm, Blade... It's simply your butt being explored. You'll get used to it~" The Dewott thought to herself. Daisy giggled as she thrusted her vines in and out slowly. "Eep~! This feels way too different!" Blade yelped. "Different? How?" Daisy asked. "Well... You know what they say about 'shoving something up your butt'~..." Blade explained shyly. "Oh, well it's pleasant both ways~." Daisy chimes.

Blade nodded and whispered to her. "Um~... Go a little further inside my ass~?" Daisy smiles as she drove her vines into Blade's ass deeper. The Dewott moaned and Petal was watching with Rose and Violet holding onto her. "Blade... Ooohh.." Petal murred at the feeling of the two massaging her body. "You really care about her, don't you~?" Violet asked, tickling Petal's clit. "O-of course. I love her~." Petal moans from the feeling. "Aw~... Say, when did you girls first met~?" Rose asked, interested to know.

Petal blush at the question, a little embarrass to tell them. "Come on~, you can tell us~" They said, rubbing her torso some more. Petal blushes as she open her mouth, "I met her few years ago." "Annnd~?" They asked again, obviously wanting the whole story. "Blade was being attacked by this pawniard, I stepped in and saved her and invited her to my home." "Did you two do anything sexy together~?" Rose asked excitedly. "Well..." Petal blushes, "When we met, I was in heat. Blade discovered it and offered to help me out with it. "Well, why not we 'help' you too~?" Violet asked seductively.

The Bayleef blushes from the question, "I'm not actually in heat though..." But then she was interrupted when Rose went into her vagina and Violet in her ass! Petal gasp as she was not prepared as she tightens around their cocks. But it didn't help due to their thick sizes. She panted from the intense feeling. She soon got used to the feeling and moaned loud. "Ahh... so cuuutte~." Rose squeals out. "And so tight tooo~...!" Violet mewled out and they thrust inside her holes back and forth. Petal felt more of pleasure since her body was bigger, since she can take bigger lengths now.

Petal feels as though her body is being rubbed inside out. She murrs as she uses her sweet scent to spray around them. "Just for a pleasant feeling." Petal explained as they looked at her. 9"Well, the area here is starting to smell more fragrant~" Rose nodded, licking Petal's now long neck. "Yeah it is." Violet rubs Petal's sides, going faster and harder. The Bayleef moaned louder as she feels the velocity inside her increase. 'I'm about to cum.' she moan around the cock in her mouth as her pussy tightens for the upcoming orgasm.

Meanwhile, with Eco and Dyna...

The two were playing with the Florges of their own. Eco was playing with sunny while Dyna's with Mika. They were thrusting in their former captors' pussies hard as payback for what they did. The two were moaning in pure pleasure from the feeling. Dyna and Eco also felt hard and throbbing in their members. "Are you two close?" Mika asked the two. "Something like sisters~...!" Eco answered still thrusting in. "Ahh.. that's not what she meant. That's nice though" Sunny moaned as she said that. The Florgeses' members were twitching in pleasure. "I... I think I'm at my limit." "Cum all over us as we cum in you~!" They said.

Sunny and Mika moaned as their cocks twitches, and then came hard like white volcanoes. The four were painted white while the florges were filled. Though Eco and Dyna were given a direct shot of steamy seed at them. The two Florges stopped as they all panted from their intense session. "Whew~... They really splattered us~!" Dyna said to Eco. "Kinda the same way we did to Blade and Petal~." Evo said. Remembering one time they had sprayed at them. "Yeah... ehehehe.." Dyna giggles at the time. Rubbing her body with her paws, noticing the mounds of semen they're covered with. "We'll be needing a wash in a lake as we head on home." Eco said pulling out. Dyna agreed doing the same.

Meanwhile with Blade and Daisy.

Blade was sucking on Daisy's breast as she hugs the white Florges. They both buck each other simultaneously as if they are in perfect harmony. "Ngh.." Blade moaned as she moved away to sigh out to her. "Mm?" Daisy murmured to her. "I just needed some air." She moaned as Daisy's thrusting increases. "How close are you?" "It depends on how close are YOU?" Blade felt her vagina leak more juices as she felt twitching. "I don't know... I might be close." Daisy grinned and has her member twitch some more. "Yeah... I-I am close." Blade said moaning louder "Me too~"

Daisy hold Blade close in a soft hug. Blade moaned out in bliss, her juices covering. They both panted very fast. Daisy moaned out then, spilling her seed in Blade's pussy. Which spilled its creamy juices all over Daisy's cumming penis. "Sorry about that." Blade said trying to lift herself off, but Daisy gave her a kiss in the lips! "Mmm?" Blade muffled in the lips. "No need to apologize~ That round was fun~!" Daisy muffled as she makes out with her. "Why this kiss?" Blade muffled next. "Because it's romantic~!" Daisy chimed in the kissing, blinking cheerfully. Blade blushes at the answer, "Daisy.."

She then smiles and kisses back deep. "There you go. Get into it." Daisy muffled. They then stick their tongues into each other's mouths. Wrapping them around each others, sucking on them, wrestling for dominance! Blade was holding her own, keeping Daisy back. This kept going on for several more hours before they got exhausted. They separated to catch their breaths. They also collapsed down on the ground, panting. "You that tired?" Blade teases the Florges. "What about you~?" Daisy asked back, her chest rising up and down. "I looks quite obvious I'll be winded. You should look still okay." "Yeah~..."

The two giggle as Blade asked, "Can I get off your cock now?" Daisy nodded but asks, "Hey, when you're fully-evolved, you could try all five of us~!" Blade smiles but then looks confused, "Maybe, but how can that be possible?" "I'll do your pussy, Rose will do your ass, Mika and Sunny will grope each of your breasts while you stroke their cocks and Violet will do your mouth~" Daisy explained hornily. Blade blushed at the obvious eagerness in her tone. "I'll think about it when it happens." "Anyway, can we go home now~?" The Dewott asked. Daisy picked Blade up off her cock and onto the ground, patting the water type's back.

Blade then crawled at her girlfriends who were panting tiredly as well. "Hey, you three okay?" They all nodded and they all have a group hug. "We have one more thing to ask you four. Can we continue our little stunt earlier?" Daisy asked. "Mmm~..." Blade thought for a moment until she smiled. "Only when we're fully evolved and I can do all five of you flower girls~!" "You mean we got to wait for that till we can kidnap you again?" Rose asked pouting. "It won't be a long time, we promise!" Blade assured them. "If it does take long, we'll be taking you and you alone." Daisy promised as well. Blade grinned at her challenge and shook hands with her. "Well take care." Blade said. The Florgeses did the same as everyone went home...


	66. M Nidoking X ShM Nidoqueen part 1

M Nidoking X ShM Nidoqueen

A Nidoking is confused about his sexuality, and he gets help from a special Nidoqueen. Kinks contain Male Pregnancy, Male livebirth, and male breastfeeding.

* * *

The night was clear with stars shining in the sky. During the night, a lone Nidoking was walking down the pathway in thought. Of course, this Nidoking was a little bit different from any other. He was wearing a thick black coat and large grey pants. He's also not as muscular as other Nidokings. He has muscles still, but he's slightly leaner. He was thinking about his sexuality. He does like girls, but he's confused about males. He tended to think about what it'd be like to snuggle with them or even kiss them, making him question what was with him.

"It… It's not strange right… to think about other males and how it could be… right?" he asked, confused and unsure. He let out a sigh and leaned against a tree on the side. "But it's not like I could just go and say, 'Hey, I have some strange feelings about another male. Can I snuggle with you for the night?' I can already guess a answer they give." he chuckles to himself a bit as he shakes his head. As he pondered that, he heard footsteps. He looked at each sides of him on the pathway, but didn't see anyone coming. "I'm hearing things." he sighs as he relaxed and look down to the ground. "Boo." whispered a voice right behind him.

He staggered forward and turned before falling onto his butt. "What the-" he looked at the person standing there. The figure turned out to be a large Nidoqueen wearing a green dress. She had her mouth covered by her hands to prevent laughing. "Wow, you're awfully jumpy." The Nidoking recovered enough to say, "What's the matter with you?! You can't just sneak up and whisper in someone's ear. I nearly had a heart attack!" "Sorry, but I had to have some fun seeing you out here by yourself." She teases still giggling, making him blush from embarrassment. "So why are you out here?"

"Oh, I was just walking, enjoying the moonlight." he said to her, hoping to recover from the embarrassing moment. "But what's with you scaring the wits out of people? Is that something you do often?" She smiled, "No, I just heard you talking so I thought I just do a little spook." she said, "By the way, what were you talking about?" "Um, it's nothing." "Come on, I promise I won't laugh." she smiled while fluttering her eyes. "Please?" He blushes as he winces at the sight, "I was… wondering about my sexuality… and curious about the other gender." "Let me guess, you love pussy, but have been hankering for some cock?" "Um, basically… yes." he blushes, slumping downward in embarrassment. "Oh, well I can help with that problem." She smiles winking at him.

The male look at the Nidoqueen. ""Really? You know someone who might be interested in doing this?" "Of course." she grinned while a small bulge could be seen beneath her dress, though he doesn't noticed at first. "Here, come with me." she turned and started walking away while gesturing him to follow. Though nervous, he started walking behind her to whatever destination she's going. All the while noticing her swing her hips. He blushes at the sight, even daring to reach out and feel them a bit. He touched her ass and got a slight hum out of rubs them a bit, feeling it around. "Nice and soft." he whispers very quietly. "Right here should do." she spoke up. "Oh okay." he said reaching away from her in embarrassment.

He looks around to see they reached a small clearing, but sees no one. "We're the only one's here. Is anyone coming?" "Oh, I'll be making someone cum alright." she purred before grabbing his wrist and moved it down her dress to the bulge. "Hey, what are.. You… doing?" he paused as he finishes feeling a bulge in his palm, he moves around it a bit.

"It's only fair I let you touch me since I let you grab my ass." he blushes as he was told this. "You're a shemale?" He asked, not disgusted, but in wonder. "Yup, I got both of them." she smirked. "Come on, really touch it." He blushes at the words and he started to rub it harder. "Like this?" "No," she lifted her dress up to let her bare cock stand out. "I mean really touch it now." His face reddens more at the sight of the large blue cock in his view. He places his hands around the member and started stroking it in a firm grip. "So big."

Nidoqueen let out a soft moan from the hand rubbing her cock. "How does it feel to touch a real cock other than your own?" "It's feels weird… but very nice." he admitted feeling it pulse in his hands. 'It's bigger than mine.' "No need to be shy. Put more into it." she said. "If no, I might have to take the lead, and I don't wanna break you too soon." He shudders at the words, "A-alright." he started stroking it faster and harder with two hands. "Mmm, that's nice." she hummed with a grin. "Hey, do you know some males can pleasure a cock more by placing their mouth over it and sucking?" "You mean a blowjob?" she nods her head.

He smiles and blush as he said, "I heard they do it. And if feels good when I had females suck my cock." "Well now you can experience what they did." she moved her cock closer to his head. "Suck on it." He couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth for it. He felt her cock slam inside and had to quickly try to relax lest he choke on it. It was big and wide as it filled his mouth completely. He sucked on it as he moved his head back and forth. "Oh yeah! Nice and tight, just the way I like it." she moaned. He felt happy as he bobbed his head back and forth.

He pushed his mouth all the way to the base of the cock and stopped, sighing in happiness. "No stopping~" she sang grabbing his head and started moving her hips back forth in his mouth. He giggled as he relaxed and let her use his mouth for pleasure. "Wow, who knew you'd be so quick to let me use your mouth like a toy. Are you getting off on this?" He closes his eyes as he nods his head in answering her question. He reached down and started unzipping his pants. He took out his shaft and started to rub it with his hands. "Wow, someone's smaller than me." she mocked seeing the penis. He blushes as he shakes his head, muffling, "I'm not that small."

She grinned and started ramming inside his mouth till the tip touched the back of his throat. "Oh fuck yeah!" He grunted and moaned as the submissive feeling flowed inside him. He rubbed his cock harder while trying to lick across her cock while she kept moving her cock deeper inside his mouth. He moaned louder from the sweet pleasure as he stopped rubbing, feeling close to climax. 'Can she make me climax with just me sucking?' he wondered. "FUCK! Take my sperm you bitch!" she growled out slamming inside him faster. He moaned as he felt thick warm seed spilling into her mouth. He moaned out from the taste as he cums onto the ground, some getting on Nidoqueen's legs.

Said girl panted and slowly pulled her cock out while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "H-how was it?" he asked blushing and looking away embarrassed. "Not bad, but you spilled some." she held her foot out to him. "Clean it." He blushes at the sight of some of his cum on her foot. To her orders, he moved forward and started licking her feet, with her grinning all the way. "I noticed you left your hand off your cock."

He blushed and nodded while making sure not to leave a drop left. "Did you seriously cum just from sucking my cock?" She asked, sporting a devious grin. "If so, you must be one big pervert." He was embarrassed at the domineering Nidoqueen's words, but finds himself nodding in agreement. "That is correct. You're cock and cum tasted so good." "Alright, now it's time you take the rest of your pants off and lay on your back." The Nidoqueen smirks as he unbuttons his pants and took it off, leaving his lower body bare and lay down on his back, the shemale looking him over. "Heh, I can imagine you in a little skirt. No one would ever see you like a guy with it."

He blushes as he started to picture it, his cock twitching a bit. "I wonder if you're really a Nidoqueen like me, just trapped in a Nidoking's body?" she giggled teasing him. "After this, I'm going to have fun dressing you up like the little sissy you are." she moved her foot over and started rubbing it against his cock. "Ah-ahhh!" he moans from the soft foot rubbing it back and forth. "I'll even turn you into my own personal pet and make you crave every part of me." she grinned feeling her cock get harder hearing his moans.

He shudders from the feeling and started to blush red from the words and idea, "T-that's.." he was having a hard time finding the right words to say. She pulled her foot off his cock and got on her knees before spreading his legs. She grinned at seeing his purple ass twitching and pulsating. She rubbed her cock against his hole teasingly. Reaching her hands to his cheeks, she gave them a squeeze, feeling them soft as they kneaded in her palm. "You have a woman's ass as well." she told him. "It's just begging for me to turn it inside out."

He blushes as he smiles, "Thank you for saying that." he said looking at her. Then let out a gasp feeling the tip rub against his hole. "So you're going to put it in me now?" he smiles shuddering at the idea. "Not just yet. I want to know something from you.." she said, leaning down on top of him. "What?" "Do you want this? Do you like the idea of dressing up like a girl. Desiring to suck cock and get fucked in your female ass?" She asked lust lingering in her tone. "How about being treated like a cumdump that only gets off serving others?"

His breathing quickens as he said. "Yes… I do." "Then beg for my cock." she said pushing a bit, but not enough to penetrate. "I want you to say, 'Take my slutty ass. Turn me into a sissy, crossdressing, horny boytoy who desires my seed inside your body.'" she whispers in his ear. "Take my slutty ass! Turn me into a sissy, crossdressing, horny boytoy who desires your seed inside my body!" he cried out loud, enough for it to echo through the forest."With pleasure~." she said as she started to push his tip harder, the tip sliding into his hole.

Both groaned as she slowly moved her hips to push in deeper. "Ohhh you're so tight! Tightest I ever fucked." she groaned as she pushed in as much as she could. "I can feel your whole body clenching all around my cock like the little slut you are." Nidoking shudders as he blushed. "I know, you took my… maidenhood?" he asked pausing a bit. "That's right, I took your asspussy's virginity." she growled before pulling back and slammed back inside all the way. Nidoking moans out in pleasure as he hugs around Nidoqueen, "C-can you hug me too?" he asked.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him while moving her hips faster. "Of course my little boy toy." He shudder from the tone of voice and the feeling of her arms around him. He felt… protected, safe in her arms. He moaned louder as he tried moving his ass into her own thrusts. 'I feel so warm.' he thought as tears filled his eyes, flowing down his face. 'I never felt so contented, so happy. It just feels natural, like I'm meant to do this… for a long time.' he look at Nidoqueen's pleasured smiling face. "More!" "Oh, you want more huh?" she grinned at the words. "Then call me by the proper title." "Proper-hah-title?" he asked, moaning from the large cock thrusting in his asspussy. "What, ah! Is it?"

She grins a powerful grin. "Call me your mistress." she ordered. She started moving slower. "Or I won't fill your ass up." He shuddered as he slowed down, the submissive part inside of him screaming to do it. He shivers, "More, mistress.." "Louder." "Cum inside me Mistress." he said to her. "Please, give me every drop of your sperm." She smiled as she started to go faster and harder. "Now that's more like it pet." He shudders as the force of his mistress shakes his body. "Fill me with your strong sperm Mistress. I want you to claim me, to own me, to show every pokemon that sees me that I'm your property." he moans for his mistress's approval.

"I'll claim you, and I'll make sure you can't live without my sperm!" she grunted slamming in deeper. He cries out in happiness, and he feels himself close to cumming. "Mistress, I'm about to cum. What is your orders?" he asked moaning. "Don't cum until after I fill you up." He nods his head. "Yes, my Mistress." he focuses his mind to hold back the pleasure. Which was hard as he felt the tip of her dick touch the back of his prostate. Despite that, he held on. Determined not to disappoint his dear mistress. He felt the pressure bubbling up and groaned to try and keep it down. 'No, I must not let my mistress down!' he thought as he focus his thought on non pleasurable thoughts. "I'm gonna cum!" she grunted.

He hugs her closer, "I'm ready my Mistress, Unload all your strong cum inside me." She let out a loud cry before her cock twitched and she started filling his rectum with her seed. It was warm and thick as the Nidoqueen continues to unload her seed inside of him. She hummed while the Nidoking groaned and felt his own climax nearly out. "Mistress, It's starting to hurt." he told her, twitching and struggling to hold back still. "Please, let me cum." She noticed her orgasm subsiding as the Nidoking's stomach was expanded from the amount of seed inside him. She smiles as she said. "You did good my boytoy, you may now cum."

He nodded before moaning as his cock twitched and started showering his cum up and over them. It stained them both white as Nidoking panted as he finally receives his climax. He felt Nidoqueen pull out of him with a pop. He forced his asshole closed so that none of her seed can leak out of his ass. "Alright, now that was interesting." she panted with a grin. "What do you mean?" he asked looking confused. "Because from now on, I have a little slut that will do whatever I say, or no more sperm."

He giggles as he sat up carefully, to not spill any of his mistress's seed. "Of course my Mistress. The deal is complete. My body and soul belongs to you for all eternity." he said bowing his head. "Good, just get our clothes and follow me to my house. I'll bring some friends over." He nodded his head and got their clothes and got up. "What do you think of your Boytoy's body, looking like this?" he asked cutely, showing his body with his cum filled belly. "Perfect, the guys will go nuts on you." She said approaching him and rubbing his bloated belly. "Or I should say, nuts in you."

Nidoking blushed at the closeness of them, feeling the warmth of her body and the soft succulent lips his mistress have. 'They look so full and kissable.' he thought daydreaming how they feel on his lips. "Come along pet." she turned and started walking. He snapped out of it and started walking alongside him, staring at her face smiling, lips quivering. 'So beautiful.' She turns and noticed his face. "Something you like to ask?" "Uh? Oh no, it's nothing." he shook his head. "You want to ask me something. So ask." she said. "Now." she ordered in a firm tone.

He shudders as he opens his mouth. "Uh… Mistress… May I… Can you kiss me on the lips?" he asked. "It's one of my last desires to try." "Oh, is that it? Go ahead." He blushes as he moves to her Mistress and hugged her softly. Then he moves to her face and kissed her fully on the lips. She replied by kissing back while brushing her hand against his cock, which gives him a soft moan for her. She broke it and smirked. "Just remember to kiss each cock you taste from now on." He smiled and nods his head. "Yes, my Mistress." They then continued to walk,


	67. M Nidoking X ShM Nidoqueen part 2

M Nidoking X ShM Nidoqueen Part 2 Contains m Pregnancy, M Birth, M breastfeeding.

* * *

Morning comes and shines through the window, waking the Nidoking. He slowly sat up and winced feeling his sore ass. He had quite a last night, he was servicing his mistress when the door knocks and the Nidoking opened it to see a number of pokemon had visited. "Yo, this the right place?" asked a Machoke looking over the Nidoking. "Uh what do you mean?" he asked confused. "We were told by our friend she had a new toy we could try out." spoke a Zangoose. "And judging by the appearance and the unfamiliar face we see. You must be that toy." The Typhlosion spoke next.

The Nidoking was wearing a sparkly blue dress his Mistress bought for him. "You a guy?" "Yes, I'm a guy." The Nidoking nods. "Mmm, been a while since we banged a guy." growled a Luxray. "And he's such a cutie." A Ursaring added with a grin. The Nidoking blushed and turned to the Nidoqueen. "Mistress, were you expecting these pokemon?" "Of course, you'll be serving each of them after all." The Nidoking blushes as he smiles, his cock hardening. "Will you be watching us?" "Yup, but they'll be stretching all your holes out for hours." "I know, but I promise that I'll be tight and ready for your when ready, Mistress." he promises.

She nodded and turned to the males. "Come inside and make sure to give all your seed to him." Nidoking smiles as he turns to them and started to rub his body through his red dress he's wearing. "I'll make sure to wring out all your sperm." The Male's grinned as they approached the dancing poison type, who starts to lift up his dress. His cock was standing up already with his tail twitching in eagerness. "Let me know what you want and I'll send you on a blissful ride." he grins taking off his dress and showing his body in full view.

The males grinned with their cocks showing as they surrounded the poison type and started grabbing all over his body. "No place is off limits." he said smiling from the feeling. Then gasped feeling two rub his cock while others started fingering his ass with eagerness. "Like my ass hm? Enjoy it and squeeze my cheeks. Tell your friends how they feel." "I'm going in first." spoke the Typhlosion rubbing his dick against the asshole. He places his hand on his cheeks and squeezes them, "Nice and soft. So these are the famous woman's butt I heard?" He said grinning as Nidoking shakes his ass in Typhlosion's palms. "Don't hold back and give me all you got."

The fire type grabbed the Nidoking's chest and thrusted in with all he had. This made Nidoking moan out before he started feeling the Typhlosion move in and out in a vigorous pace. "Mm, huhh, ohhh, mmph.." Nidoking moaned out as Typhlosion's hands moved to his hips. He felt his head moved down and found a cock shoved into his mouth. He moaned and sucked on it in response as he grinded his ass to the fire type's hips. "Fuck, his mouth is just right." groaned the Luxray. Hearing that brought joy in him as he sucked harder to the cat's cock. "Don't forget about us." spoke the Zangoose with the Machoke nodding as their cocks were fully erect.

He heard them and wondered about this. He looked at mistress for ideas. "Use your hands." He nods as he moved his hands up, being supported by the fire type and placed his paws on the remaining cocks and rubs them. The two groaned before the two in his ass and mouth started moving faster. Nidoking smiles as the familiar feeling of heat flows through him. Causing him to suck harder and tighten his ass. "Damn! I'm gonna cum!" grunted Typhlosion. "Me too." Luxray moaned. "Drink it all slut!" The Nidoking nods his head to the luxray, pushing his head in all they way. Soon they groaned as the seeds shot down his throat and into his ass.

Nidoking moans as she swallows down all he's gotten, doing better than his first time. The two slowly pulled out while panting. Nidoking lick his lips from the taste as he still rubs the two's cocks. "Which one of you wants to try now?" "Zangoose?" Nidoking turns to the ferret. What he got was the normal type pushing his cock inside the tight mouth. He moans as he turns his attention to the fighting type, wiggling his ass. Machoke moved over and started pushing his cock up his ass without waiting.

He moans onto the Zangoose's cock, consumed in bliss of the pleasure they're giving him. 'This is amazing!' His cock was throbbing as he was reaching his hand to it to rub his shaft. "No touching yourself." ordered the Nidoqueen in a firm tone. Nidoking whimpered, but moved his hand away in respect for his Mistress. He tried bobbing his head with the Zangoose's thrusts while the Machoke reached down and started pinching his nipples. He moans at the pinching as he pushes back to his thrust. 'More… Give me more!'

As if hearing him, both started going even fast to the point they picked him off the ground. Nidoking was impressed with their strength as he just lays there, arms down limp as they use his body like a cheap sextoy. 'I've never felt this good before!' Nidoking's cock started twitching in preparation of a climax. 'Sweet, sweet climax…' Nidoking thought. "We're gonna cum!" grunted Machoke. "Be sure to drink it all down, purple bitch." Zangoose growls lustfully. Both slammed inside him one last time before unloading their sperm inside him.

Nidoking moaned in bliss as his cock throbs and sprays his seed on the ground. He felt them put him back on the ground and dropped down on the floor while panting as his sprayed across the floor. He lay there panting in the pool of his own sperm, smiling as some leaked out of his mouth and ass. "I didn't say you could cum." whispered Nidoqueen who crouched down near his face. "Huh? I never heard you say I couldn't cum." he said to her, looking confused. "Oh? So you want to cum whenever you want?" she reached down and pinched one of his nipples. "Ah!" he winces from the pain and pleasure. "Now, what do you say?" "I'm.. I'm sorry." he said whimpering. "Sorry what?" "Sorry Mistress." he said correctly looking downward. "Good boy." she patted his cheek.

He smiled at the patting. Then they two look at the four males. "Wow what a good slut!" "His ass was great!" "Think we can play with him again?" "I'll be coming here again." Praises sound the room as the four thank her and they headed off. "Wow, one night and already you're a pro." "It's because you trained me Mistress." He tries to sit up as he said that. "Now what?"

Nidoqueen thought as she tapped her finger. "While I'm still upset you came without permission, you got all those praises and cheers. I suppose I can oversee the mistake and give you a reward." "Like what?" "Lay on your back first." Nidoking gladly obliged. He look up to see Nidoqueen crawling towards him, licking her lips like a predator stalking its prey. He shuddered while feeling his body tingle in eagerness. "I'm ready for your wonderful cock Mistress." he murrs as he spreads his cheeks in preparation. "Good boy, but that's not what I'm after." "Then what?" he asked.

He got his answer as he shudders as he felt a lick running up his cock. "Ah, mistress!" "For a few months I noticed you always cum from me or others, but no one has once sucked you off. It's seems to be a crime to not do so." She said cooing like she's comforting a baby. "So your reward is me sucking your cock." Nidoqueen blushed at the words. "Mistress no, my cum's not worth being drinked by someone as wonderful as you." he said, but his cock twitches at the idea of her mouth taking in his big dick. "If you don't accept it, I'll lock your cock up in a cage and make sure you don't have a single cock for a month."

His face paled at such a punishment, he couldn't last a month without his mistress's cock or semen inside him. "So you were saying?" she asked her lips nearing the tip. "G-Go ahead mistress." She smiles as she said. "Cum whenever you're ready." she said as she takes in his tip. He gasped and moaned as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. He twitches as his master's skilled tongue licked around it and sucked it gently. "Mistress! I'm cumming!"

She heard his voice and the him squirt his seed into her mouth. She waited till he stopped twitching before pulling her head up. She opened her mouth to show him his seed before slowly swallowing it. "You let it out already? I know I said cum whenever you're ready and you're still light when it comes to sex, but I hoped you hold on a bit until I could have a little fun." Nidoqueen said, looking a bit sad at it ending to soon. "Sorry mistress." he said looking downward. She move forward and rubbed his cheek. "It's okay. It's meant to be a reward afterall. You tasted sweet by the way." she said licking her lips.

He smiled at the kind word, feeling her rub the red collar around his neck. "Although until I can have as much fun as I can. I'll be training you to hold back your orgasm." she announced. "Yes mistress." "But it's bedtime now. Let's get some sleep." she said helping him up. "Um.. where will I be sleeping Mistress?" The two have their own room unless she would like some company. "You'll be sleeping with me tonight." He responded by rubbing his head to her sides. "Thank you mistress." "Of course pet."

The two reached the room and the Nidoking climbed into the bed, facing where her mistress would rest. She climbed in and pulled the covers over them. "May we cuddle my mistress?" he asked with begging eyes. "I don't see why not." He blushes red as he feels her hold him and bring them close, holding him in her arms. "Oh, I feel so safe and warm." "Just remember, tomorrow, I won't be so nice." she growled with lust. He shudders as he heard her voice. "I'll take you whenever you ask." he smiles. "Good, now get some sleep." He nods as he closes his eyes.

(Timeskip)

Nidoking moaned out as his dick sprayed his seed all over the floor. He panted as he tried to catch his breath from holding in his climax. His belly was noticeably larger as his mistress slid her cock out of his ass. With that, he lay on the floor, panting as he groans illfully. "How do you feel?" she asked, noticing the different kind of groan he made. "I don't feel so good. I feel like my stomach doing backflips." he said groaning. 'Felt like this for a few days now." "Well your belly has been large for some reason, and I don't think it's fat."

He shakes his head. "It's gotta be Mistress. I have been having strange cravings lately." he said moaning. "What else?" "Well I had felt a little tired lately. It's a work to get up and serve you lately mistress." he added. "And what else?" "I also noticed." Nidoking has placed his hands on his breast, "My breast have swollen a bit and my nipples are more sensitive and tingly." he rubs them a bit, stiffening a moan. "Wow, it sounds like you might be pregnant."

Nidoking stutters a bit from the words. "Pregnant? Me being pregnant?" he asked not believing. Nidoqueen nodded. "Forgive me Mistress, but that's ridiculous. I'm a male and males can't get pregnant." he said looking at her. "I wouldn't say that. I know a cousin who actually had a son who ended up pregnant." He shakes his head. "It can't be true." he said thinking about it. "Probably just some rumors spreading to get attention or something." "Well, let's go to a doctor and ask him then." "Okay, but I need to use the bathroom first." he said getting up a bit slowly.

Nidoqueen helped him stand up straight. "This is the sixth time you had to go to the bathroom." Nidoqueen pointed out. "Sorry." "Frequent bathroom breaks is also a possible sign." she said as she helped him move. "After you go, we're going to the doctor." "Yes mistress." he said as he closes the door. 'It's impossible. A male can't get pregnant… right?' he thought to himself as he sat down.

At doctor's office.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen were in the doctor's room waiting for the results. The Hypno came back in with a clipboard. "What's the results doctor?" Nidoqueen asked. "Simple, he's pregnant." "What?" Nidoking cried out loud in shock. "It's true, the tests show that you are in fact carrying a child." "I-I don't how how to take this." he said sweating a bit. "Well if you're looking to abort it, you still have time to." "I don't know… I need time to decide." "I understand." nodded the doctor as he walked out of the room.

Nidoking looks down at his round belly and starts to rub it. "Mistress, what do I do? I….we never thought about starting a family" he looks at the shemale. "I'm not quite sure myself." He looks at her. 'I heard raising a family is fun, but the birthing is quite painful…' he thought raising his options. 'But would mistress want a child?' "Mistress… Would you like to start a family?" he asked looking in her eyes. "Well it would be kind of dark to abort it, but can you endure the pain?" "I… I have to." he said looking at the child, rubbing it. "Don't worry, if need be, I'll help fuck you to help ease the pain." she joked hugging him. He smiled, hugging her. "Thank you Mistress."

When the doctor came in to get their decision, he said, "I'll have the child." He nods and telling him to check up at the hospital whenever he needs too, the two headed out, holding each other close.

(Timeskip)

The Nidoking was laying on his bed at home, rubbing his large belly smiling. He let out a gasp as he felt his mistress lick his asshole while rubbing his cock. "Ahh.. please be gentle mistress." "I am." she smirked before pushing a finger up his hole. "Hahh…" he moans in pleasure as he felt the child kick. "Mistress, it kicked." "Oh really? Let me feel." she said smiling as she places her hand on Nidoking's pregnant belly. She felt a few kicks and grinned. "I.. I can't believe it. I'm carrying your child." he said smiling with tears. "Don't worry, when they grow up, me and them can both play with you."

He smiles. "That would be fun… wait you mean normal play right?" he asked. "Maybe~" He blushes at the idea, "Maybe, but either way. You honor me with impregnating me with your child." he smiles warmly. She smiled before pressing their lips together. He smiles as they share a warm kiss. When they separated, Nidoking started to feel strange. He groaned and held his belly. "Mistress…" he moaned as he felt water spill out of his ass. "My water just broke!" "Oh no!" Nidoqueen started panicking. "We can't drive there, we're gonna have to stay here and do it!" "O-okay. W-we might need some towels." he said feeling contractions. "Hold on, I'll get them." Nidoqueen ran out of the room.

Nidoking tried to breathe calmly while trying to endure the pain. 'I can do it… for our child..' A few seconds later she came back and tried cooling down his head. "Th-thank you. I think we should cover the bed with the remaining towels or I'll make a mess on the bed. Nidoqueen started to lay them out as he felt more contractions. "Ngh… They're coming faster!" he told her. He held his belly and moaned out in pain as he felt something moving out. "Just keep breathing and start pushing." Nidoking tried to breathe in while wincing as he felt it coming out. "How is it coming?" "I can see some part of the head, keep going."

He closes his eyes and started pushing more. He felt more reach the hole and groaned out in pain. His butt started opening more as the head appears. "That's it! Keep going!" "Gahh! HAhh!" he groaned as he breathed and pushed again. He took in one more air before pushing with all his might. The pokemon moved forward, the waist, the legs, and last the tail. Nidoqueen carefully picked it up and held it in her arms as Nidoking panted. "Did… did I do it?" he panted. "Take a look for yourself." she moved over and showed the child.

She walked to his sides showing him the bundle with a purple head sticking out. "It's a boy." He panted as he smiles as he reached his arms out to hold him. Nidoqueen held out the child and let Nidoking hold him. He started to cry a bit as he rubs his child's back. "Wait right here." spoke Nidoqueen rushing out of the room. "Huh?" he asked confused as the child started shaking, making noise like it was about to cry. He gently started to rock the child as it started crying. 'Think Nidoking… wait her might be hungry.' he thought. He held his son up to his nipples and prayed it worked.

The child's head moved to his nipple and latched onto it, starting to suckle. It seemed to help calm him down as he tried getting milk. 'It's a good thing that males can lactate too.' he thought in relief. 'A little embarrassing though…' Soon Nidoqueen came back with a camera. "M-Mistress… maybe wait a moment." "Sorry, too cute." she held it up. "Say cheese." "Mistress." he cried out as he looked away as the baby continues to suckle his milk. "Aw come on, it's too adorable." she smiled kissing his forehead and lightly rubbing the baby's head.

He smiled a bit as he looked at her this time. "Mistress, I want another one." "Say cheese." she said preparing another photo. Nidoking smiled as his mistress took another picture. "You two look so adorable little boy toy, and baby mama." she said going and kissing his cheek. He smiled while rubbing his son's head. Their son finished feeding as it started snuggling in his, 'mother's arms.

(Timeskip)

Nidoking was up, looking at his son sleeping in the crib they bought. He reached down and ran his fingers across the child's head. He cooed at the feeling as Nidoking lifted his finger up. "How is he?" asked Nidoqueen walking into the room. "He's sleeping." He said looking at him. "I'm just happy." Nidoking looked at him while Nidoqueen joined him. Amazed and happy at making him and bringing him into this world, then he started wondering. 'He's so cute, but having one child seems... small.'

He turned to Nidoqueen. "Mistress?" "Hm? What is it my little boy toy." she winks rubbing his shoulders. "Can we have another one?" "You mean… make another child?" she asked. "Yes." A smile appeared on her face. "So not only you wanted to be my cross dressing boy toy, you also want to become by breeder?" "Yes mistress." he blushes at the term 'breeder.' "Well, I would be happy making another child. Maybe a daughter for our son." she grinned. "And I can make sure they know the best way to have fun."

The two walked out of the bedroom. "Oh? How so?" he asked. "I wait till they're older, then we show them the joys of pleasure." "Tell me the joys of pleasure?" he asked. "We have sex in front of them." "Hmm.." he felt his shaft twitched. "Now let's get to work right now." She approached him and held him, intending to push him on his stomach. "Wait Mistress. I have a request." "What?" "I always enjoyed when you top me, Missionary, doggy. They were lovely. But I feel like you do too much work." "Oh? Then what do you suggest?" she asked curious.

Nidoking blushes as he said. "I like you to lay on your back. And let me sit on your lovely cock." "Oh? You want to ride me then?" "If you don't mind of course." he blushes. "Alright, sounds good to me." He smiles as she lets him go and she lay on the bed on her back. He crawled over on top and rubbed the tip against his ass. She growled in lust as he touches the tip against his ass. "Are you ready?" "Yes."

Nidoking then squatted down, her tip sliding into his hole as he moans. "I love you. My beautiful mistress." he moans as he goes all the way. "I love you too, my cute little breeding boy toy." she grinned. She reached up and kissed him on the lip,s tongue wrapping as he started bouncing, already dreaming about the family they'll be having.


	68. Erin X May (M Luxray)

Erin X May (M Luxray)

May wants his brother to gain more stamina to evolve, but Erin doesn't want to fight. So he gets an idea on how Erin can get more stamina.

* * *

""Ah! May! Stop that!" cried a Shinx running on all fours as he ran from a swarm of Thunderbolts. "Come on Erin! You have to strike back! You could've use Quick Attack to get to me!" A Luxray said cutting his power. "How do you expect to get strong just from running?" Erin shakes his head. "I told you before, I don't like fighting! I never was interested in that kind of stuff." "Trust me, once you get hooked on fighting, you'll be thanking me for this."

The smaller feline groaned at his brother's words as he finds it hard to believe. "Hmm, I got it! This time, you try attacking me and I'll tell you what's wrong." "Uh… Okay…" Erin said starting to run towards him. He opened his mouth before biting down on his brother's right leg. He tries to put force into it, but a part of him doesn't want it to hurt. "Come on, that barely tickles." frowned May. Erin grumbles as he hangs on to his leg, holding on to him. His body sparked before he tried a point blank Thunderbolt on his brother. Erin felt it hit them both as he realized he forgot to let go. While it didn't hurt him too much since their type, but it still stings. "How… was that?" "Meh, still needs work." shrugged May. "Alright, looks like this is getting nowhere." Erin sighs as he lets go, honestly in relief now that it's over.

May shakes his head. "I just don't get it. We're both twins, so logically we should be equal in power. I just don't get why you don't feel the urge to fight like me." "I just don't like getting hurt, or hurting others as well." he shrugs explaining himself. "Well I don't want you to end up dead because you couldn't escape or fight." frowned May. "But maybe you work on something that can help just as much, and you won't have to raise a paw to them."

Erin looks downward. What his brother said is logical and make sense, but he can't bring it in himself to fight and hurt anybody. "Maybe we can try exercising or something like that." "I got it! We'll boost your stamina." spoke May in revelation. "That way all you need to do is learn to outlast your opponent." "I suppose." Erin shrugged. "And I know just the way to help. I once heard that mating for long periods can really do wonders for stamina." grinned the Luxray. "We just need to find the right female and explain it to her."

The Shinx's face blushes at the idea, "T-that's a little embarrassing when you say it like that." "Well if you find the right one who wants to stick around, then you've got a great partner to practise with and a mate, two Pidgey's with one stone." "Uh… okay. Let's go then." Erin said. 'This plan won't work at all.' Despite what he thought, the two walked through the forest to see if anyone can help. "Hmm, we need a female with muscle and strength." pondered May looking left and right. "What do you think would be good?" "Ah ha! There!" May spotted a Kangaskhan walking around before running towards the normal type. "H-hey! Wait a minute, not her!" Erin cried out running to him.

May doesn't listen as he calls out. "Excuse me miss." The Kangaskhan heard a voice a turn to see to electric types facing her. "Yes? What is it?" "This might seem out of the blue, but how would you like to mate?" The normal type blushes and giggle. "A little forward aren't you?" "Oh no it's not for me, it's for my brother." he turned to said Shinx who blushed at the attention. "H-h-hi." "Oh, well-" "No! My mama!" spoke a baby Kangaskhan popping its head out while frowning at the brothers. "Huh?" the electric types asked in unison. "Mama doesn't need mate, she has me. You leave now." growled the child.

May tries to look calm and explains his brother. "He's not a bad guy. Once she gets to know him, you'll-" he was cut off from the baby hitting him with a rock. "Aiee! Hey!" May cried out in annoyance than pain. "Uh, May? Maybe we should leave." suggested Erin. He looked at the child sticking his tongue out. "Fine." he said as the two leave. "Little brat!" he muttered. "Well, we tried, let's go home." "No! I will find the strong female for you to mate with and build stamina. She must be somewhere in this forest." "May!" he cried out trying to catch up to him.

The Luxray looks around for anyone nearby. "Hmm, maybe her." spoke the Luxray looking at a Charizard drinking from a stream. "No way, she's way too big and intimidating." Erin pointed out. His words fell on deaf ears as May ran towards the fire type. "Excuse me!" The Charizard blinked and turned towards the Luxray. "What do you want?" she asked in a deep, but feminine tone. "Would you be interested in mating?" "Hmm, well you don't look half bad." she said looking over the feline. "But unless you can fit it all in, we might have a problem." "It's not me that I had in mind." May said at first."Then why bring up mating?" she growled.

"Um the thing is…" May paused, wondering if he should continue with this path. "I want you to mate with my brother." "Your brother?" Said Shinx ran over panting. "Ignore...him…." "Huh?" they said to him both. "He's crazy, he wants a strong female to mate with me to build up stamina." blushed Erin. "H-hey!" May cried out shocked. "Sorry, I prefer someone much taller." "...Right." May said slumping, starting to head off. His brother followed as he sighed. "Damn it, we need just one female, just one!" "Look, let's call it a day. We'll just exercise the usual way." Erin suggested. "And the idea was perfect too, we just needed a…." his eyes widened at seeing a Girafarig walking by. "Female!" "Come on May. It's getting awkward." Erin said.

His brother already to the pokemon and got out the main words. "You! Female! Mate! Brother!" "Wha?" she said looking at the electric type. "I need you to mate with my brother." he got out. 'He's so stubborn!' Erin thought. "Sorry, can't. I prefer girls." "Wha?" May asked shocked. "How can you mate with a female?" "Well it's different, but very pleasurable." she started off. May was so stunned he didn't notice Erin grab his tail and start dragging him away. "You finish now?" Erin asked when they're away. "Let's just have dinner and forget about this whole thing." May grumbled at the words, but found that it's getting late. "Alright, let's have dinner." Erin sighed in relief as they headed back to their burrow.

The Shinx noticed his brother's expression. "Look, I appreciate your effort, we'll just exercise and work out. That'll help me get stronger." "I guess." grumbled May eating his berry while looking around the burrow and at his brother. That's when his eyes drifted towards his brother's behind and his eyes widened at realization. "That's it!" "What's it?" Erin asked pausing from eating to ask the question. "We don't need a female! All we need is another pokemon!" "Can you elaborate a bit more?" "Simple. If that female can mate with another female, then a male can mate with a male. And I know just the one." he grinned.

Erin groaned. "Oh no, we're not going outside to look for a male for me to mate with at this time of night!" he said matter of fact. "We won't go out and find one, I will mate with you to help build your stamina." "Eh?" he asked confused at first before thinking about it more. "Eeehhh?!" "Don't worry, I've seen others mate so I know what to do." "That's not why I'm freaking out." Erin said flustered, "I'm your twin brother! Siblings you know?" "So? We know what each other looks like and it's just us two. Plus we won't have to worry about getting pregnant, so really there's no big deal."

Erin is still embarrassed about it, but he does have a point. "I suppose we can do that." "Good, now lie down." Erin took a breath and rolled over onto his back. He blushed as May spread his legs open with his flaccid shaft in the open. "So what do I do?" "First, I need to do this." May leaned down lower where his brother's shaft was and started licking at his hole. The Shinx let out a gasp at the coldness of the tongue. "A-Are you sure this is right?""I don't see anything wrong with this." he said as he licked again. "We need to lube up the hole so it goes in smoothly. So lay still and calm."

Erin nodded before gasping again as the tongue started moving across his hole faster. The gasps eventually turns into moans as May started to push his tongue against the hole. 'Mmm, tasty.' thought the Luxray. He pushes his tongue inside the hole and started lapping the insides. "Ah!" jumped Erin from the sensation. His body shivers from the tongue penetrating his small hole. 'It's a little cold, but it feels very nice.' he thought as he started purring from the pleasure. May heard it and slowly pulled his tongue out. "Alright, that should be lubed up enough." "But it was starting to feel good." Erin whined feeling the sensation leave him. "Well, we need to keep going. So I need you to suck this." May nodded to his red cock.

Erin looked at the cock, "Wow, it's pretty big." he blushed as he got to all fours. He leaned in and took a lick on the tip. "It taste salty." he said. "Wow, your tongue is really wet." Erin couldn't help but blush from embarrassment, and he started licking at it more. He heard a growl from his brother before he felt the cock start moving back and forth in his mouth. "Mmmph!" Erin grunted from the unexpected movement, but kept on licking at the cock. "Damn! I never imagined this would feel so good!" 'That goes for us both!' Erin purrs as his own cock grown to full arousal from sucking. 'I can't believe it actually feels good to suck my brother off!'

Erin pushes further, managing to get all his brother's cock into his mouth. "Gah! E-Erin! We need to focus! I need to help you boost your stamina." "Mmm?" he grunted in confusion. "Stop sucking on me, I think I'm hard enough." Erin isn't satisfied of this, but slid his mouth off his cock. 'Damn, I thought I was gonna blow there.' thought May feeling his cock completely rigid. "Is there anything else?" Erin asked, a tinge of eagerness in his voice. "Yes, now I stick this in your ass and you need to try and resist cumming before I do." Erin's heart started to beat faster at the aspect of this as he nods his head. He turned around and raised his ass towards his brother.

May couldn't help but blush at the sight of his brother's blue lubed hole in front of him. He move forward and climbed on top of him. He rubbed the tip against the hole and gulped. "Ready?" "Yes, put it in me." he said to him smiling. May started to slowly push in and got a groan from himself and Erin. "Nngnn, you're so big!" he grunted as he strives to remain upright. Which was hard since his brother's weight towered his own and his body was tingling from the cock. May gasped as he got half of himself in Erin. "So tight!" That got a happy purr from the Shinx. "T-Thank you." he said catching his breath. "Don't thank me yet, I haven't moved yet."

Erin nodded as he waited impatiently for him to move. He gasped feeling the dick move back before it slammed full length inside him. His paws were shaking from the pleasure flowing through him. 'This feels so amazing! Why was I resisting it at first?' Erin thought groaning. "Ah! I can't stop!" grunted May moving in and out while growling. "Remember, keep from cumming!" "Ah! O-okay!" he said through moans as he strives to endure the pleasure. His cock was rock hard and flopped with each thrust while he tried ignoring the tingling feeling.

He breathed panted breaths in an effort to calm himself down. His brother's thrusts were getting more forceful and made him grip the ground as hard as he could. "Y-you getting-ah, thicker of is it-ngh, just me?" Erin moaned as he asked. "Just. You!" growled May who could feel pressure building up in his cock. 'He must be getting close, cause I don't think I can hold on much longer!' Erin thought as he felt pressure in his own. 'Must not cum! Must not cum!' Despite his struggles, he let out a moaned meow as he sprayed his seed on the ground. Soon after his brother growled before his seed filled his brother's ass.

Erin moaned as it flows through his insides. "So warm." he moaned out in bliss. "Yeah, but I see you came first." remarked May panting as he looked at the ground. "I tried, but the pleasure was just too much to endure." he sighed as he looked at his dripping cock. "I guess we need to keep training then." "Damn straight! I'm not stopping until you learn to hold it in for as long as possible." Erin smiled, liking the answer he heard. Then let out a moan as May started to move his cock back in and out again without warning. "Ahhh...Ahh." Erin panted in pleasure as he was fucked hard.

(An hour later.)

May and Erin both panted as the older twin slid out of his brother's ass with a large amount of semen pouring out of it. "You tired?" Erin asked, turning around to see him. "Y-Yeah…..you did it….I kept cumming, but you managed to cum less than me…." he said sounding proud. "How are you doing? You must be as tired as me." "A little bit." yawned Erin. "Only a little?" he asked sound a little surprised. "Damn, guess this helped with stamina more than I thought." "Seems that way, though it seems we need to keep this up if I'm to evolve." Erin said. "Rest first, then we can resume." panted May as he lay down on his back.

Erin smiled at the words, but he still feels an itch in him. 'I took it in my ass, but I never had a taste.' he thought as he saw his brother's cock still hard. "Maybe let me take care of that first." "Nah, I'm beat." May said. Closing his eyes to sleep. Erin sighed, but then thought of something. 'My brother's a pretty heavy sleeper…' thinking that made him grin before walking over and laying down next to him. He listened to his brother's breathing, waiting for him to fall asleep. When he started hearing him snore, that's when he made his move. He moves to May's semi-hard cock and started licking. He felt warm feeling the taste again and started rubbing it with his paws.

He heard May groaning in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. Erin stroke it gently, feeling it throb and pulse as it goes back into arousal. He started to suck on the tip while flicking around it. Erin closed his eyes, starting to purr as he suckle on it, enjoying the familiar taste. Soon he started to bob his head up and down on it eagerly. 'So good.' he thought as he licked all over it. Feeling the thick meat throb in his mouth. He soon felt it start twitching and felt his brother's seed erupt in his mouth. He pushes his mouth all the way on the cock to get all the sperm in his mouth. It flowed into his mouth with some dribbling out.

Erin gratefully swallowed much of his brother's cum, big loads going down his throat. He pulled his mouth off and purred from the taste. "Ahh… it tasted so good." he shuddered at the flavor as he licked his lips. 'This training is better than I ever imagined.' Feeling satisfied for now, Erin curled up near his brother and closed his eyes.

(Next morning)

May groaned as he felt something odd. Like he was surrounded by something hot and tight around his cock with something moving up and down. He slowly opened his eyes to see his brother bouncing on his cock. "E..Erin?" he groaned as he awakes. "Hi May." smiled Erin who didn't stop bouncing. "What are you doing?" he asked, then let out a moan. "Well I've been practicing and rode your cock an hour ago, you came three times by the way." May winced at the feeling, "Don't you think you could've asked when I woke up?" "Sorry, but I think I'm really starting to like this. I couldn't help myself."

He sighs from the situation, but seeing his twin bouncing on his cock like that is cute. 'Looks like I flipped a switch in him.' "Look, can we a least get out and get something to eat first before training?" "Oh alright." He rises off of May's cock and move to your side. May groaned as he stood up. "Maybe go easy when I sleep when you do that." "Okay." he said before giving May a quick kiss on the cheek. His brother was surprised as the Shinx walked out of the burrow. "Wh-where did that come from?" he asked himself, then shakes his head. "He just got caught up in the act." he decided as he headed off.

Both headed out and started collecting berries to eat. "So how did you sleep Erin?" he asked. "Pretty good, but I felt full of energy, which is why I was riding your dick." "That what I expected when I saw you riding me." he chuckled. "Just don't get full of yourself, you still got a ways to go before you can match my stamina." "Don't worry. I'll catch up with you." He promised the Luxray. "And who knows, I might be the one boasting." He chuckled a little. "That's a pretty good joke there." Erin pouted before they headed back to the burrow to eat.


	69. Erin X May (M Luxray) part 2

Erin X May (M Luxray) Part 2

* * *

"I gotta say, I like the new look." May said looking at his brother now a Luxio. "How's it feel to evolve?" "I gotta say, it's a new experience." he stretches himself, "But I feel great. Feeling even more energetic." "You implying what I think you are?" "Huh?" he asked looking confused. "I'm asking if you're planning on making me go for another round or ten." "Why not? It's been working, and it's enjoyable." Erin said, his shaft already hardening. "I swear, you're more horny than an Arcanine." chuckled May. "Can't help it. I'm practically addicted to our romps." Erin said, rubbing May's sides affectionately. "Come on, let's fuck~"

May chuckled, "Alright, let's head on home." he said starting to walk, but finding him not moving. "Come on Erin." "No, I wanna fuck right here right now!" he purrs seductively. He moved over and got on his back with his ass directed towards May. "B-but Erin, we're in a forest. Other pokemon might catch us in the act." he said, though his flaccid shaft is twitching a bit. "So? Other pokemon go at it with others watching, some even join in. So what makes this different?" May blushes at the words. 'Maybe I went into this a little too deep.' he thought. "Come on brother! Don't keep me waiting~." he said mewing beggingly.

May blushed and walked over with him over Erin as he rubbed his cock against the hole. He started to push into the blue crinkle hole while Erin giggled. "Come on, go all in~" He said at first, then gasped loudly as May's thick cock sank all the way inside. "Be careful with what you said. You just might get it~!" May grins lustfully. He slid back before slamming back in and got a moan from his brother. May looked at Erin's blushing smiling face. "You still have that cute face even as a Luxio." he teases. Erin blushed harder hearing that before moaning as May started to slam in and out of his tight hole.

The Luxio moved forward and licked the Luxray's neck, purring all the while. "More." May blushed a little from the licking a bit in embarrassment as he does go faster. He groaned feeling his brother's hole since it's always tight no matter how much they go at it. "It silly. You're not eager when it comes to a fight, but you're go for it anytime when it comes to sex. What is it about you perverted kitten?" May asked. "Says the one who licked my cute hole first." The Luxray giggled as he started to go harder, moving lower onto Erin's body. He started licking his belly and got his brother to start laughing. "H-hey stop that, that tickles." Erin giggled as he begged. "That's the point."

The two kept going at it until they both moan out in bliss as they both climaxed at the same time. May's cum coating the insides of Erin with his cum spurting out onto his own body. The two were panting as they smiled in bliss, "You're getting better every day." "Thanks." Erin then smiled as he asked. "Uh.. how would you react if we did had audience?" "Maybe ask if they liked it." He smiled, "Well here's your chance." he said as he looked around. Around the area were various pokemon who seemed to like the show. "So…. how was our performance?" May asked both of them blushing red. "Do it again!" called a Houndour. "Mind if I record it?" A Mawile cried out next. "Can I join?" spoke a Gengar. "I'll pay for a 2 hr show!" An Ampharos called out already holding out some money. "4 hr!" called a Machoke. "8!" a Dragonite said

Soon the whole crowd started calling in for the sex show. "Well, we seem to have options, what do we do?" Erin asked. "Either head back home, or give them what they asked for." "I asked you. I'm cool either way…. Though I wouldn't mind becoming a pornstar." he grins. "You really are a perverted cat." May shook his head. "Takes one to know one." he teases. "Now fuck me~"

(12 hours later)

May panted and dropped to his side while watching his seme flew out of Erin's asshole. Both of them were panting exhaustedly as their furs were drenched in sweat and cum of the pokemon watching them. "No….more…." May got out. Erin was purring in bliss, 'Man that was amazing…' "Need….sleep…" May said before fainting from exhaustion. The crowd clapped and threw more money down before departing. 'Well, at least we're set for a while.' giggled Erin. He look to see his brother passed out. "I guess we're sleeping here."

(Timeskip)

May felt the sun hit his eyes as he woke up from his sleep. He slowly sat up and felt more exhausted than ever before. "Sheesh, boy I'm tired." he sat up and took notice of the body laying on him. The form is much bigger and heavier than before, and the mane is thicker. "Erin, get up." The Luxray groaned a bit before opening his eyes and looking around a bit. "Morning already?" "Let me guess, you couldn't wait and snuck a ride on me while I sleep right?" May asked. "No, I decided to let you rest and focus on sleeping." "Then how I feel so tired?" he asked. "Oh, I got thirsty and sucked you off."

May stared at the newly evolved panther. "It's more or less sneaking sex." "You asked if I rode you, you didn't ask if I sucked your cock. There's a difference." he grinned. "I still cum in my sleep so not really." he pointed out. "Besides, the more you do that, the more I feel drained in the morning." Erin sees this and nod. "Sorry about that." he went to nuzzling his brother's neck deeply while licking it tenderly.

May smiled and patted his head with a paw. Though he noticed he's been acting rather odd lately. 'Every time he evolves and such, he does something like this more and more often. Even when not having sex.' "What do you wanna do today?" asked Erin. "Well it's morning, we ought to go get breakfast." May answered. "But you need to get off me first." Erin look and blushed, "Oh right sorry." he gets off him and stands up."Let's go." May gets up and had to do some stretches to get his muscles going. 'Jeez, I'm sore.' he started walking off. 'Maybe I need to take it easy today.'

As they were moving and eating some berries, May looks at Erin. "How did you sleep last night?" "Like a Snorlax." "Eh.. I feel like one. I guessing you are practically at my stamina now." he said. "More like more stamina." grinned Erin. "Very funny." 'Though that's probably because you keep sneaking sexual moments at night.' "Oh? Wanna try it?" "Maybe later, but to be honest. I think the training is done. You're fully evolved now." smiled May. "I'm proud of ya." "Um.. Thanks." he said blushing from the words. "I'm sure you can get a nice guy or girl now. You certainly got the stamina for it now." May smiled. "Thanks."

"So out of curiousity… do you have a crush on anyone?" he grins as he asked. "Seen any of those females or males you feel like mating with?" "Well there is this one guy I know… He has great stamina, good fur and looks and nice packaging." "Is it a Rapidash? Tyranitar? Rhyhorn?" "No, another Luxray." "But when did you see him? The only one with you….was….me." He turns to see Erin sporting a smile as he was walking towards him."Wait… you don't mean-" "Yup, it's you."

May was blushing deep,"B-but how it happened? It was just training." "Well it was also close bonding time and when you showed me how good sex was, I couldn't get it out of my head." "I'm flattered you think of me like that." he said as the two were close. "But don't you think maybe being with another pokemon would be better?" "I don't want to be with anyone." he said softly nuzzling him. "I want you~. And only you." He blushed as he felt his twin lick his neck slowly, moving upwards. Soon he felt their lips press against each other. 'I never really noticed how much he felt like this…' he thought as he felt his tongue slide into him. He returned the kiss and started pulling him closer with his paws.

They both started purring in joy as they suckle and wrap their tongues around each other. Both their shafts getting harder and harder. They separated their kiss, panting and flushed with arousal. 'I want this, but I feel so beat…' May thought his legs still sore. "This time, I'll be on top." "Huh?" May asked looking surprised. He found himself on his back with Erin over him. "Hold on, at least prepare me okay?" he asked. "Good point." Erin moved down and started to eagerly lap at May's hole. "Hahh…" he gasp out at the cold wetness. "Is this what it felt like for you?"

Erin giggled, "Pretty much." he said as he licked more, even starting to push his tongue in. This got a gasp from May as he started tasting the inner walls. 'This… this feels so great!' he thought as he started purring in pleasure. 'No wonder he loved getting fucked.' Seeing his expression, Erin slipped on out as May whined, "What was that for?" "If you want more, you have to beg." "Wh-what?" he asked shocked about the situation. "I can't do that." "Why not?" Erin asked grinning winking. "Unless you want us to stop altogether?" May shuddered, "I don't want that, but…" he paused unable to finish. "But what?" "Why I have to beg, I never did that with you." "Simple. Consider this a little payback for making me fight you to try and make me stronger when I didn't want to." he grinned smugly.

He shudders at the tone. "A-alright." It stings his masculinity, but he needs this to continue. "Please….fuck me." Erin squeezed his brother's body as he moves his cock near his hole. "One more time." "Please fuck me." "There you go." he said as he started to push onto May's rump. Both groaning with Erin's cock started spreading open his brother's ass. May used his paws to bring his brother close to him. 'He became much bigger as he evolved.' "Mmm, you're so tight!" May blushes from the words. "Well I never done anything like this before." "Time to fix that." Erin pulled back before slamming his cock all the way inside with a growl.

May hissed at the roughness, holding him tightly for support. He grunted as his brother started moving back and forth in him without restraint to make sure he felt every inch of the cock. The Luxray on the ground was panting as his cock was grinding on Erin's belly. The sensation from both places and his already tired body were making it hard for him to hold out. "What's this? You're throbbing this hard?" Erin said teasingly. "You're already going to let it out?" "N-No." he said to him as he starts to endure. 'I can't let my recently evolved brother get the last laugh!' he thought. 'Just try to endure it!'

He then thought of a few things, so he went and started to lick Erin's neck. This got a gasp and moan from his brother who halted his thrusts for a moment. May smiled from his brother's reaction as he continued licking and nuzzling Erin's neck. Erin groaned before he started moving his hips back with a more frantic pace. "Ah! What's with the increased pace?" he asked trying to sound teasingly. "I'll make you cum before me!" grunted the younger twin. "Not while I have this to do!" he said before tightening his Anal muscles and started nibbling Erin's neck. He grunted and felt the pressure getting closer to its peak. 'I can feel it throbbing, just a little more.' May thought as he continues licking and nipping. 'I'll make him cum!' thought Erin.

Erin moved his head down and started to lick May's nipples. This made his brother groan with his cock twitching. "Both your cock and your nipples are hard. So cute." Erin winks. May blushed before crying out as his cock sprayed his seed up onto Erin's chest and tightened around Erin's cock. That caused Erin to gasp and cry out as he starts to climax into May as well. His cock spewed his seed inside his brother who groaned from the hot feeling. 'It's very warm.' May shudder as he held Erin close to felt the seed going for a minute before it stopped and he panted.

"So how was it for you?" May asked blushing. "I think I'll be on top from now on." "Nuh uh, you can get it sometime, but not all the time," May announced. "Care to go again and see if you can keep the spot?" smirked Erin. "What? Again?" "I built up enough stamina to outlast you when you fucked me, so I've got plenty to spare." 'Man, now I know I went overboard with his training.' May thought, but smiled. "I'm not the kind to give up though!" "Good to hear, time for round two." Erin started to thrust back and forth in May's ass. "About the sleeping arrangements. You must ask me to suck or ride before going at it while I sleep okay?" "Sounds fair." he said. "But I can still snuggle with you anytime right?" "Course." May smiled. That got Erin to smile brightly as he went and kissed May without warning. His eyes widened at the move before holding him closer. 'I guess I can let him kiss me anytime too.' he thought purring as he grinds back. 'Though I'll probably be sore for a while after this.'


	70. M Hydreigon X F Sylveon

M Hydreigon X F Sylveon

A kindhearted Sylveon headed off to the waterfall to cool down, but it fails as she realizes she was in heat. When wondering what to do, a Hydreigon stepped in to help her out.

* * *

The sun was beaming down in the forest as a Sylveon was walking down a pathway. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Haaah~... Fresh air and sunshine~" She said looking up at the sky, seeing a few clouds. Then she started to feel a bit warm. She then stretched her body, rearing her bottom up. Her tail lifted upwards as she stretches, unaware showing herself for a moment before heading for a nearby waterfall. She decided to take a wash under it. She use her ribbon feelers to rub her body and such while sighing from feeling the cool water under her.

She then go a little lower. She does felt a little relief, but still felt warm. It was her heat and went even lower. "Ehehehe... Guess I missed the signs somehow." she said as she reached her feelers to her lower areas. She shivered when the tips touched her folds. She can feel a slight wetness on them as she stroke it softly. She moaned at how tingly it felt. "Must've just got into season~." she murred. She then opened her pussy lips wide with her feelers. 0Her face was flushed red as she rubs it faster and herder.

She moaned as her snatch got wetter. "Almost... Almost there~!..." she moans and pants as her body was trembling with her climax closing in. She then screeched out her species name as she spilled her cum out. She panted as she slumped down a bit from her limbs weakening a bit. "Aaahhh~... Just what I needed~!" Sylveon mewled before dozing off. At some distance, a pair of orange eyes as in the shadow of the bushes. A big shadowy figure then licked his lips at the hot scent. "Such a beautiful creature... playing around in the water..." he murred at seeing her starting to lay down. He then come closer to her.

Sylveon was relaxing when she felt something block the sunlight. She then looked behind her to see... A large Hydregion looming over him with a odd hunger in his eyes. "Hello there... can I help you?" she asked, not a trace of fear in her voice. "Huh? What the- Aren't you surprised by my large stature and fearsome looks!?" Hyredigon growled. "No not exactly." she answered shaking her head. Hydreigon just stared at her smile, feeling a bit irked. "Somethin wrong?" she asked confused at his face. "N-No... It's just that I-I've never seen a Pokemon who doesn't flee in terror before." "Oh I see." she shrugged as she got up. "So are you here for the waterfall?"

Hydreigon shook his head and pointed his tail at Sylveon. "Me? What for?" Hydreigon just gulped and felt somewhat hot as he blushed. She looked at him lower and then noticed his hard on pointing upwards. "Oh my~..." Sylveon gasped and placed a paw on her mouth. She smiled warmly as she look up at him. "I'm okay with it. To be honest, I feel quite frisky myself~." "R-Really?" Hydreigon asked with his smaller heads wide-eyed. She smiled as she nods her head at the three headed dragon. She then slowly walks to him seductively. Despite his appearance, Sylveon just waited at her spot as he approaches.

They slowly leaned in at each other's faces. The Hydregion took his tongue and licked at the fairy type's neck. Sylveon giggled as she felt two more tongues at her torso. They were ticklish as she shudder from the feeling. She then looked down to see Hydreigon's smaller heads licking and kissing her body. She blushes at the feeling as she felt the big head moving up her neck. Sylveon breathed deeply and excitedly, knowing what's going to happen next. The Hydregion's tongue reached her mouth as he move forward and kissed her gently.

They kissed each other passionately as Sylveon's ribbons and Hydreigon's heads moved lower at their bodies. They started to touch each other's special areas. Both of them groaned when they reached there. "Wow... you're really big~." she muffles sweetly in his mouth. As her ribbons wrap around his member, starting to stroke it softly up and down. Hydreigon groaned and started licking her wet folds with his smaller heads. She moans and pants from the pleasure she feels. He then wrap his wings around her and move them down on the ground.

She blushes as they separated the kiss and Sylveon looks bashful at the position of being on her back under him. Hydreigon growled sexually as he saw how hot Sylveon was lying down and showing herself. She shudders as she said, "Go ahead, I won't resist you~..." He smiled and rubbed his member at her slit. She winces as he continues masturbating them two, murring at the hot tool. "Mmm~...! I feel so hot~!" "So hot you say?" he asked. He moves his jaw hands to her body and let them lick her. "Augh~! Yes! I want you inside me now~!"

Her tone is tempting him to penetrate her, but he holds back. "You'll get it soon enough." Sylveon frowned and whimpered. "Wha? Why~?" "I kinda like seeing you writhe like that~." he smirks. Sylveon still whimpered as she started to rub herself with her tail. Hydregion moves his jaw hands to lick and tickle her breast and neck. She moaned as she masturbated herself some more. The two felt their climaxes coming as they go faster. Soon, they came hard.

They panted as he lean down and nuzzle her affectionately. "Ready for the main course~?" Hydreigon asked, licking his lips as his member grew back all of a blushes feeling the tip touch her, but nods. He then enters in her labia slowly as this is their first time. She let out a low moan in mix of pain and pleasure as she endures the pain. She then panted slowly as the pain started to go away. She sighs as she gotten more comfortable to his girth. "Aah~... Push in me some more, Hydreigon~!" Hydreigon softly growls, complying as more of his cock slip into Sylveon's pussy, and then he slid out.

She groans slightly in sadness, but moaned more as he thrust back in. The two felt madly in love as they continue mating. She moans louder as the hand mouths started licking her body eagerly and passionately. Hydreigon then surprises Sylveon by kissing her with all three of his heads. She blushes as his tongue tickles her lips, causing her to moan. He also thrusts in her faster. Sylveon kisses him back, moaning as she feels his tongue into her mouth. They passionately make out and shivered in great pleasure. "I'm... I'm about to cum~..." she muffled in the kiss. "Want in~?" He asked as he thrusted in deeper. She moaned at the feeling as she nods quickly.

They then kept going on and on until they finally released their cum in and out of themselves. The floor was stained in their juices as the fairy type held on. They panted and smiled at each other lovingly. "So... are you feeling better?" she asked him panting. "Yeah~... Will you be with me forever?" Hydreigon nodded and asked. "H-huh?" she asked looking shocked. "Urrk...! Sorry, I don't mean to offend you or anything..." He said and apologized. "Uh... no it's not that. It's just so sudden since we just met." she blushed as she shook her head. "And we just mated..." Hydreigon said and looked away. "But to be honest... It was very wonderful and grateful that you helped me through my heat." she smiled. "So... Does that mean...?" "I'll be staying with you.. forever." she smiled nodding her head. Hydreigon was full of joy and hugged her tightly.

Sylveon smiled. "Now that that's done. Shall we head on home?" she asked, starting to get up. Hydreigon nodded and followed her home. As they walked, Hydreigon looked at her and smiled at her beautiful body. He also wondered about starting a family. They were then tired and fell asleep. A few hours later, Sylveon woke up to find him over her, holding on to her body firmly. 'Hm, he could've asked me to cuddle~.' she smiled as she tries to move out from under him, but she felt so warm in his arms.

She shakes her head and proceeded to move, but felt the arms hug her tighter. She then had no choice but to stay like this until he wakes up. but she felt something poking her and she look down to see his cock pulsating. She blushed at how big it was. "Enjoying the sight?" she gasp a bit when she turned to see Hydreigon looking at her smiling. Sylveon giggled at her new mate and kissed him. "I flattered, but don't you think it's a little late for this~?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean how can you be hard when we were sleeping?" "Well, you're close to me and I can only think of you~..." He blushed. "You think of me? What do you think about me?" she asked curious. "Well, you're beautiful, kind and so cute~..." Hydreigon described her, feeling embarrassed.

She blushes, "Sylveon... do you want to have kids?" he asked. Sylveon pondered for a moment but then nodded. He smiled as he started to move over her, his cock position at her pussy. She moaned as it enters her again. "Hope you don't mind, but I plan on going as much as it takes until you're knocked up~." he growls lustfully. "I don't mind~" She smirked seductively. The two moaned as he kisses her again affectionately as he thrust.

(Timeskip)

A baby Eevee was lying on her stomach as she looked at her surroundings. It was a nice cozy cave that's overlook a pleasant meadow. "She's so cute~" Chimed Sylveon. The eevee moved up and rubbed the fairy type's head. Hydreigon looked down at them happily. "Aw it's so adorable. Thanks for starting the family." She then noticed there was a twinkle in his eye. "What is it?" "Well, can we have more kids later~?" She looks at the eevee nuzzing her chest. "I could have more. How many?" "Eh... A few?" She smiled, "You don't sound so sure." "Around 3 or 4. It's just that... Is it okay with you?" Hydreigon asked nervously.

She smiles warmlyy as she nuzzles him. "Sure, let's make as much as you like~." He smiled and kissed her forehead gingerly. "Thank you Sylveon~." They all hugged as a happy family~.


	71. F Mesprit X F Shaymin

F Mesprit X F Shaymin

A Mesprit was playing in a lake she was swimming in before being attacked by Tentacruel before being rescued by a Shaymin. As she thought of a way to repay her heroine, Shaymin does something to give her a idea.

* * *

It was a warm summer day and Mesprit was walking delicately in the grassy fields, her breasts jiggling as she walked. She sighs as she carefully place her foot down on the grass in a effort not to crush any flowers. She then giggled and twirled around until she noticed a small lake. "Aahh, A lake? Gotta check it out!" she said as she headed off towards it. She dipped her foot in it, but then shivered. "Oh, it's cold!" she winces a bit. "Maybe if I move my whole body in quickly, I wouldn't feel so cold~..." She thought and readied herself to jump in. "A-Alright... 3... 2...1..." she counted down.

She then rushed in and jumped high before landing into the lake with a splash. The water rippled for a few moments before Mespirit reappears with her head above the water. Along with her torso as she gracefully came up to get some oxygen. Her breasts bouncing upwards as droplets of water jiggled off her. "Still a bit cold, but not too bad." she said. Mesprit then swimmed around the lake and dived underwater. Since she lived in a lake herself, Mesprit was able to more or less breathe underwater. She giggled as she saw the forms of the rocks underwater and some caves.

She then twirled in the water and made herself spread-eagle, admiring her own exposed body. She blushes as she move her tails to touch her body. Her tails touched her folds and her paws groped her chest. She moans softly as she plays around with her breast and pussy. The cool water increasing the pleasure a bit. "Ahh...Ahh... Haah... Aah~" she moans as she fingers herself. If she wasn't underwater, Mesprit's pussy would be dripping with her fluids instead of flowing out in the aquatic atmosphere. She started rubbing faster and pushing her pussy harder as the pleasure increases.

The oval ruby on her head glowed bright as she was close to her orgasm. She cries out in a sweet voice as a greater amount of fluids mixed out of her pussy. The slightly misty cloud in the water shown it was her orgasmic juices. Mespirit relaxes in the water a bit, enjoying her released, but then she sensed a Tentacruel coming at her. She recovered and turned to the water type. "Oh hi. Passing by?" she asked, quickly flustered at someone else here. The Tentacruel said nothing but used his tentacles to grab all four of her limbs, including her two tails. "Ahh... Hey what are you doing!?" The Tentacruel was still silent when it tickled her body and privates.

She blushes and winces at the feeling, but tries to struggle out of it's grip. Its tentacles then reach for her pussy and opens their lip folds. "N-no, please stop!" she stutters as she sees them approaching her. Suddenly, a Shaymin dived in underwater and was glowing, signifying that she was about to let off a Seed Flare! It struck the jellyfish pokemon in the face as it let go. Before Mespirit can question what's happening, the Shaymin grabbed her and rushed out of the water. They soon lost the Tentacruel and got out of the water.

They reached a clearing as the Shaymin landed and put her down. "Are you okay?" "Yes, thank you." Mesprit panted and noticed the Shaymin glowed brightly. The glow ended as the Shaymin was in her land forme now. Shaymin, now smaller but cuter, shivered. "Brr! That water was so cold~...!" "I'm sorry for that, and thank you for helping me." she said, blushing a bit from the mythical's new form. "That's okay and you're welcome~! I couldn't let a beautiful sexy Pokemon to get raped~" Shaymin bodly stated, which Mesprit giggled at. "Well I wish I could repay my lovely hero, but I don't have anything to offered." she said back, winking.

The grass type nods her head as an idea comes to her mind. "Um~... Could you... Hug and carry me~?" Shaymin shyly asked, fiddling with her leg. "Oh.. okay. Where you want to go?" "Just to be with you~" She smiled as she moved and picked her up. "Like this~?" Shaymin looked up adorably at Mesprit and nuzzled her head in her breasts. Mesprit blushes as she started to walk off, holding Shaymin closely. They soon found a nice-looking bush of Pecha Berries. "Hey, how about I treat you for a snack?" "Okay~!" Shaymin chimed.

She places her down as she started picking some for them two. They then started eating them slowly, savouring the flavour. "Oh these are so good~." Mespirit said murring about the taste. Shaymin moaned in satisfaction as she took a few bite of sweetness. They both smiled as they enjoy their little picnic time. Mesprit then stretched and yawned then saw Shaymin stare at her. "What's the matter?" Shaymin looked down and rushed in to jump and tackle Mesprit on the ground! "Yipe!" she gasp out as they rolled around.

Mesprit was then lying on her back with Shaymin on her chest, her tiny paws grasp on her nipples. "Whoa, what was that for?" she asked a bit blushing. Shaymin just smiled and kissed her in the lips, shocking the Mesprit. "Mmmmph!.." she moaned in surprised at the situation. Mesprit shook her head as their lips were still connected. "C-care to explain." she muffled. "Mmm~..." Shaymin just murred in the kiss as she then snakes her tongue in Mesprit's mouth. Mespirit blushes as it actually feels pleasant, but still asked, "Hey, what is going on?" Shaymin then pulls back with a string of saliva between their mouths. "I think you're pretty and I like you~..."

Mespirit blushes at the words, "Really, but we just met." "But I really like you when you were wandering and dancing around the flowery fields~..." Shaymin nuzzled Mesprit's breasts affectionately. "I was just having a little fun~" she blushes from the feeling. Shaymin wasn't paying attention as she started to lick Mesprit's nipples before sucking on one of them. "Ahh~." she moans in pleasure from the suckling. She then placed one hand on Shaymin's head to keep her sucking and the other hand at Shaymin's own slit. Mespirit felt the warmth of her vagina lips as she started to gently rub the shaymin's folds.

Shaymin moaned at her touch and continued to suck Mesprit's nipple. "Wow... it feels so nice~." she blushes as she continues rubbing. Mesprit then starts fingering her for a bit until she had her paw slide in. 'Good thing my paw is thin enough to slide through her labia~' She thought. Shaymin moans as she suckles and hugs Mespirit like a child to a mother. Mesprit then gets an idea by removing her paw out of Shaymin's vagina and have her two tails enter her pussy and anus. She then has her released paw tickle her own clitoris.

That got a gasp out of Shaymin as she rubs her body alongside of Mesprit. Who kept her paw on Shaymin's head to have her keep sucking her teat. 'She so small that it's very cute~.' Mesprit thought as she let out a moan of pleasure. Shaymin moaned too as she has one paw pinch and tug Mesprit's other nipple. Mesprit rubs her tails deep inside the Shaymin's body. 'Oooh~... I feel so good inside myself~!' Shaymin thought as her moist walls in both her holes were being sexually explored. "Teehee, glad you're enjoying it so far." she said to the grass type, who started sucking her nipple harder and pulled her other one tight.

The Shaymin moaned as she nibble the psychic's neck. Mesprit giggled at the feeling on her neck as Shaymin started to lick it. Mesprit smiled as she moves her hands and started to rub Shaymin's breast. It was small compared to her own but it is also sensitive. Shaymin moans louder from the rubbing. She responds by licking Mesprit's other nipple. "Oohh, wow.." she shudders. Mesprit feels herself being close to lactating and cumming so she groped her own breast, pitching her nipple that was suckled earlier by Shaymin. Said grass type noticed this and wondered what's going on.

So she suckled a little harder. "Shaymin T-this feels so good." Mesprit moaned and felt a little close to herself. "Me too." Shaymin moan out. As Mesprit's tails started to slide inside her two wet holes. The two of them cry out in unison as they reach their climaxes. Their cum sprayed at each other's bodies, drenching them. But that wasn't the end of it as Mesprit's nipples lactated and spilled her breast milk. Shaymin was a little surprised as the milk touched her tongue, It was sweet and creamy to her taste buds. She relaxed as started suckling as she hugs Mesprit close.

Like a baby embracing for a mother and Mesprit holds her firmly and directs her other milking breast at Shaymin. Shaymin smile and latch onto it and suckle. She was being drenched by her milk as she savored the flavor. "It so sweet and creamy." The grass type murrs. "Thank you~" Mesprit giggled. "Now continue drinking now~." She places her head back on her breast. Shaymin nodded and does so.

Soon enough, Shaymin pulled away, letting out a small burp. "So you're satisfied?" She nodded and lowered herself down to Meaprit's crotch. "What are you doing now?" Mesprit asked. Shaymin just smiled at Mesprit. "I want to feel my love with yours~" She then went lower until their pussies were near to each other. The psychic type blushes, "You sure about this?" The Grass-type nodded and presses her vagina at Mesprit's, their lower organs kissing together. Mesprit blushes as she started to push back as well.

Their kissing vaginas were drooling with their pussy juices as they moan at each other's touch between their legs. "I... I never had anything that felt so good before~."Mesprit said. "Me neither~..." Shaymin replied as she rubbed her pussy back at Mesprit's. The Psychic type uses her tails and started rubbing Shaymin's rump. Said grass type tries to spread it wider for her tails to slide in. "Teehee, I wasn't planning on inserting them, just massaging you~." Mesprit pointed out. Shaymin giggled and grinded her snatch at hers. "Trying to tempt me~?" Shaymin's face between Mesprit's breasts showed a naughty look with her tongue sticking out. 'I'll take that as a yes~.' Mesprit throught as she kept rubbing the cheeks, but then she moves her paws at her breasts and squishes them between Shaymin's face and cheeks.

"Mmmph~..." The grass type murrs out from the squishing. "Do my boobs feel soft and warm against your cheeks~?" Mesprit teased Shaymin, making her lips pucker up from her breast-squishing. The blush appears on the grass type's face as she grinds against Mesprit's pussy harder, and the Lake Guardian of Emotion grinds back harder and rougher. "Enjoying rubbing my pussy are you~?" Shaymin asked giving her a wink. "Oh yeah~...! Your pussy lips feel swollen and wet~!" "What about you~?" Mesprit asked. "Aah~! Yeah~! Your vagina feels amazing as we're pussy-kissing together~!"

The two moan louder as their limits were fast approaching. "Mmm~... Gonna cum~!" They both shouted out as they kept on rubbing their vaginas. Shaymin climbed up and nuzzled her softly in the neck, but still keeping their pussies kissed. The two moan out in bliss together as they squirt their juices for each other, drenching their lower regions. Shaymin and Mesprit panted before the psychic type fell on her back, taking Shaymin with her. Mesprit hugged her tight like a plush toy as she curled up into a ball. "Mesprit... you okay?" Shaymin asked, feeling herself being gripped tighter. "Hah... Hah... Yeah~... It's just that I've grown so attached to you~" Mesprit panted, giving her a quick kiss.

Shaymin giggled. "Even though we just met so soon~." Mesprit giggled back. "Yeah~! ... So where will you be going now?" "I merely explore, not really staying in one place for long." Shaymin answered. "Oh... Why not stay at my place as my pet~?" Mesprit suggested. "A pet~?" Shaymin giggles. Mesprit nodded. "And~... Maybe you can cling on my chest, butt or hips~" She blushes at the idea. "Sounds like a pleasant idea. Although I would like to stay with you as a mate as well?" "Uh-huh~!"

Mesprit nodded and asks. "Also, I've two of my brothers coming over so could you maybe help me with my chocolate fountains~?" "Chocolate fountains?" "Yup, don't you like chocolate~? I've got milk, dark and white~" Mesprit explained. "No, I'm asking what's this about chocolate fountains?" "I'm having a reunion with my bros~ You can join in too if you like." "Um... sure thing." she smiled. Mesprit squealed excitedly and picks her up to have her cling onto her chest with Shaymin's front paws holding on to her nipples while her hind legs wrap around her waist. Shaymin blushes as Mesprit starts to move. 'Can't wait to see what this fountain thing's about~.'


	72. Male Raichu X Male Lopunny

Male Raichu X Male Lopunny

Needing to release some sexual urges, a Raichu sets his sights on a feminine Lopunny, but in the mids of it, he discovers the Lopunny's big secret.

* * *

Raichu groaned as he walked out of his burrow while looking at the ground. He sighs as he looks around, seeing a number of couple looking pokemon around. Sitting in park benches, walking around, all cuddling and laughing at each other. Raichu just sighed while feeling lonely. So far in the past few months, he had been unable to get with any females since he was always lucky with having at least one each week. He was so use to it that when the last one left, he was stuck with how to pleasure himself and hadn't been as lucky in finding a new female.

He went to a strip club last night because it's usually the easiest way to hook up with girls… But as luck would have it, all the girls were taken, leaving him with the other males who either waited or just got drunk to make the night go by. And seeing how he didn't drink much, he just went home. He sat on the park bench, sighing in frustration. "How am I supposed to hook up with a girl, when it seems all of them seems to be taken?" he asked as he sees his cock starting to twitch a bit. 'Great, figures it comes out eager to get inside something, but there's nothing for me to fuck!'

Raichu's shoulder's sagged, 'Guess I'll just head home and deal with it.' he thought as he prepared to get up. But stopped when he spotted a lone Lopunny sitting near the fountain. 'I didn't notice the Lopunny sitting there.' he looked at the normal type and grinned. 'Time to make my move.' He got up and started to walk to approaching the rabbit. He sat down just as the normal type noticed him. "Is this seat taken?" he asked the brown rabbit. "No, you're welcome to it."

He smiled as he was next to the rabbit. "So, what's a cute thing like you doing all alone here?" "Oh, I was just enjoying my time at the park, watching people pass by." she smiled, inching towards the electric type. "What's a handsome guy like you doing here?" "Oh no reason, just passing by." he answered, starting to inch his paw to her thigh, rubbing it sensually. "Mmm, well, wanna pass by somewhere more private?" she asked with a giggle and a flutter of her eyes. "Just a simple, quiet place where could entertain ourselves." "Hmm, I don't know, I was actually planning to head on home." he grins eyeing the Lopunny's feminine look. "Come on, I promise you it'll be a moment you won't be able to forget." The bunny said poking the mouse's hardening member. "Please? For me?" she fluttered her eyes with a pleading look.

He blushes at the Lopunny's gaze. "Maybe I can spare a moment… for a lovely bunny like you." he said moving to rub it's sides. "Great." the Lopunny stood up and started leading the way with Raichu following and staring at her ass. He grins and reaches forward to give it a quick pinch. It made the Lopunny jump who looked at him and winked before they kept walking and letting him rub her ass. 'Wow, her ass is very soft.' Soon he saw her leading him to a small cottage in the woods. "You live here? It's very peaceful looking." he said looking over the cottage. "Just wait until we get inside~"she chimes as she opens the door and offered him inside.

He walked in while she shut the door and found himself lead to the rather large bed inside."Wow, very elegant." he complimented as he sat down. That's when the Lopunny got down and started rubbing his cock. He moans from the softness of the paws as the rabbit made careful, skilled strokes. "Wow, you're so big." The Lopunny murrs softly as the cock started to grow into arousal. She leaned in and took a lick on the tip. He shuddered from it as his breath started to quicken from the pleasure. 'Damn, I can't lose focus! Just stay calm and let her do her thing.'

She licked a few more times, she started to slowly open her mouth and take in the tip. "Ah!" jumped Raichu since it had been WAY too long since he had a blowjob. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lopunny asked while rubbing her paw up and down the cock. "I'm alright, you can keep going." he said. She nodded before she started taking in his whole cock in her mouth in one go. He groaned from pleasure as it has been quite a while. He put a paw on her head while lightly thrusting his hips. The rabbit let out a giggle as it licked around the length while sucking on it softly. She moved a paw under and started rubbing the Raichu's balls.

He shudder as it felt so wonderful, the rabbit noticed this and moves its head off the length. "You want to move on to something better?" "Oh big time." he grins as Raichu answers. Lopunny moves next to him and places its upper body on the bed, the bunny's ass at the edge. "Fuck me raw." He got up, 'Maybe I'll take her ass first, then move to her pussy.' he thought as he started to lean over Lopunny. He rubbed his cock against the hole and got a light moan from the normal type. "Already so eager…" he chuckles as he started to press his tip at the hole, getting inside it. Both groaned with the Raichu louder since he had been away from this feeling for so long.

He moved back a bit, then thrusted in all the way. "Ah! You're so tight!" "Ah! You're so big!" He smiled as he started to thrust in rhythm, holding the bunny's chest area. 'Hmm, kind of flat. Must be a late bloomer or something like that.' "Come on, faster!" Raichu smiles as he gripped the rabbit tight and started going faster and harder. 'Ah! How I've missed this!' He felt his limit coming as he was thrusting to the point of shaking the bed. "I'm about to cum!" "Do it inside!"He grunted as he thrust the few more times and thrusted in as far as he could and cried out loud. His dick twitched before he started cumming inside the rabbit. He unloads everything he has as he holds onto Lopunny for support.

He panted while feeling so relaxed it wasn't funny. "Ah man, I needed that." he panted smiling in bliss. "Mmm, nice." purred the Lopunny. "I think it's time for the grand finale." Raichu said, pulling out of Lopunny."I couldn't agree more." the normal type spoke in a more masculine tone. "Huh?" Raichu got out. 'Am I hearing things or did her voice change?' Lopunny stood up and faced Raichu with a large hard cock standing up. The electric type's face froze up, a drop of sweat falling off his face. "That wouldn't be one of those realistic looking strap ons would it?""Touch it and find out."

He looks flustered as he shakes his head. "Uh… no thanks. I better go head on home now." Raichu said turning around to walk off. "Hold on there." spoke Lopunny grabbing Raichu's tail with a lustful glint. "It's my turn." "I'm not interested in guys." Raichu argued back. "Oh? But you are into Lopunny's who are willing to put out?" "But that was because I thought you were a girl." he blushed embarrassed about it. "Well it's only fair to return the favor, or do I gotta really get you into this?""I…" he blushes as he look at the Lopunny's cock. It stood tall and was three times the size of his own and looked like it belonged to a Rapidash. "It just looks so big." he muttered blushing."And tasty?" Lopunny added.

Raichu shudders as he starts to approach the male rabbit. 'Just do it to return the favor.' he got on his knees and felt his pride break at seeing the girth easily outclassed him. "S..so what sould I do?" he asked. "Lick it." Raichu groaned, but inched close to the cock, easily able to smell the musky scent of it. He still felt uncomfortable, but moved forward a took a light lick of it. "It tastes… salty." he murmured. "Come on, more." spoke the Lopunny with a grin. Raichu moved his tongue and started licking it more. All the while the musky scent drifted into his nose.

'The musky smell is so strong…' he thought as he licks more and more. "Mmm, keep on going." He moved upward and started to lick at the tip. That's when the Lopunny grabbed his head and started to push the tip into his mouth. The mouse grunted from the surprised action, but thankfully the Lopunny didn't kept going down. But he did started thrusting the cock back and forth inside his mouth. Raichu grunted and moaned as his tongue moved around the length in reflex. He started to feel his own cock get hard. 'My cock's… getting hard again?' he thought. "Mmm, been a while since I found a nice tight mouth." grunted the Lopunny.

Raichu started to rub the rabbit's balls with his paws, groping them and squeezing them. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' He looks at the Lopunny's pleasured face. 'Although… it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' he blushed as he thought that. "Alright, keep going." He nods as he started to lick and suck him much more. Soon he felt it twitch before he felt gobs of hot sperm shoot inside his mouth. He shuddered and felt his cheeks bloat out. He had to pull off while more spurted out over his face.

He panted as he swallows what was in his mouth. "H-how was it?" "Awesome, I haven't had an orgasm like that in months." "Um… thank you." Raichu blushes at the words. "But we're not done." "Huh? What else is there?" he asked before gulping as he realized. "Wait...you mean…" The rabbit grins, "Seems fair, don't you think?" "B-But I never had someone….back there." he blushes as he continues. "Plus you're much bigger than me." "Trust me, I once got this inside a Nidorino, so it will fit."

Raichu blushes, but doesn't resist as the Lopunny moves to him and picks him up in his arms. He was carried over and laid on his back before the normal type moved down near his ass. "Um… if we're going to do this… at least be careful okay?" he blushes as he looks downward to the cock near his butt. "No prob." Lopunny grinned as he started to push the tip against the hole. Raichu grunted as it started to hurt a bit because of the large size and his ass not familiar with this. He tried to breathe in deeply as it kept pushing inside him.

The electric type gritted his teeth as he felt his ass getting wider from the size. "T-Too big!" He stops for a moment for the Raichu to catch his breath. "Damn, maybe I should have lubed you up first." "Just… give me a minute." he breathed out. 'It's huge!' Raichu panted until his breathing calmed down a bit. "Okay… you can continue." Lopunny grinned and slid back with a groan before pushing back in with both groaning. Raichu grunted and groaned at the large cock going back inside. He felt his own cock twitching from the penetration. "It's stretching out my body!" "You want me to stop?" Lopunny asked, sounding concerned for him. "No...but I never had a cock inside me before."

Lopunny held Raichu. "I'll be a gentle as possible." he promised as he started moving again. "Mmm, your ass is so tight!" Raichu panted and moaned, his cock throbbing under Lopunny. He gasped feeling the large cock move in and out of him with his cock rubbing against his stomach. He hugs the normal type closely while panting heavy breaths. "More…" Lopunny looks at him. "You sure?" Raichu nodded. With that, the bunny started to move faster into the Raichu's ass. All the while feeling the ass get tighter and tighter. He tried to lick the mouse's neck in an effort to comfort him.

Raichu moaned from the licking and felt Lopunny move faster with the cock making a bulge in his stomach. "I think I'm going to cum again." Raichu moaned out. "Then I'll make sure to fill you up like a balloon." After a couple thrust, Raichu moaned out and covered Lopunny's belly fur with cum. That made the normal type groan as he moved faster before his girth started twitching. 'Here it comes.' he braced himself and groaned out feeling the hot seed pour into him and saw his stomach bloat a little from the amount pouring in.

He moaned from the amount, feeling oddly good. Lopunny pulled out panting and saw his sperm slowly drip out. "That actually… felt pleasant." Raichu said blushing from the sight of his stomach. "I gotta say, it was hot." grinned the normal type. Raichu chuckled, "Well I won't be needing to eat for a while it seems." he jokes. "Don't worry, it'll all drip out in no time." "Well… thanks for helping out with my problem." he said blushing as he got up. "I got to be heading home now." "Alright, just let me know when you want me to pound your little hole and I'll be there." he grinned smacking Raichu's ass.

He yelped as he felt that as he opened the door, heading outside. He looked at the Lopunny winking at him before the door shut. "That wasn't a moment I was expected." Raichu blushed as he rubbed his sore ass, remembering the moment. 'Maybe I should lay off girls for a while.' he thought as he started to walk off, taking one more look at the cottage. "I might be visiting this place more often."


	73. Blade X Knife (M Bisharp)

Blade X Knife (M Bisharp)

Blade meets the pawniard turned Bisharp Knife who is regretful about his actions those years ago and apologizes for his actions, and to also ask if it is too late to ask for some fun.

* * *

The moon was shining over a grassy house in the night sky. There were moans of ecstasy sounding out in it. Inside was a Samurott and a group of pokemon sleeping close to each other, some making thrusting motions. One of them was a Meganium, humping her in and out while on top of her. Blade moans from the feeling as she woke up. "Haah~... Petal, cum in me now~..." She moaned as she sees her wife. Though asleep, Petal seems to respond as she started moving faster. "Mmm~..." Blade kept quiet when she is about to cum.

Petal made a quiet moan as she squirts inside Blade. Blade mewled quietly and came but carefully controlled her splurting, not wanting to make a mess. Blade panted a bit, but doesn't feel really tired. 'I could go for a walk.' she thought as she carefully move Petal off of her. She then sneaked out of the house and took a deep breath. She took a look at the starry sky as she started walking down the dirt path. "Sigh~... The skies look beautiful tonight~" She then look to see a familiar area. 'This was where I was attacked and nearly raped by that pawniard.' she thought.

She then looked around it to see a spot when she saw Petal's slit when the Chikorita had saved her. 'I remember going to her home and accidently tackling and kissing her~.' Blade blush in embarrassment of that. 'Couse it was because Petal was in heat~.' 'I even remember her flowery scent from her pussy and how it felt nice grinding against mine~...' Blade blushes at the memories until felt a twig snapped sound in front of her, "Who's there?!" she calls out. Then out of the shadows was a Bisharp. Blade was shocked at the moment before recalling the eye color. "You..." she said.

She then glared and backs off. "What do you want?" "H-hold on. I'm not here for any trouble." the Bisharp said holding his arms out in a non threatening gesture. "Well, what is it?" Blade asked, still skeptical. "Well... I been thinking about what you said to me... after our last fight. They were better ways I can ask for sex. But I was too prideful to do something like that. Though what I was doing was wrong. I'm sorry for trying to force myself on you." he said bowing his head. Blade stared at him for a bit, surprised he was being sincere this time. "I... I guess I forgive you... My name is Blade." "My name is Knife." he said. "Um... can I ask you something." "Y-Yes?" "Well... I noticed you're a Samurott now, and very beautiful too." he said blushing. "So I was wondering if~... If it wasn't too late~?"

Blade seem to get the answer and sighs. She then lays on her butt and spreads open her legs wide, shocking Knife with his eyes widened. "Cute, isn't it~?" Blade teased. Knife blushes as he walks to her slowly. "Y-yeah it is." he said shocked she's going along with this. "Oh, and~..." She then feels her member grow out, throbbing. "Surprised~?" Knife doesn't react as he moves his hands to her pussy and cock, careful when it comes to his bladed areas. Except he can retract his blades when not in use. Which he does when he started to stroke her member and rub himself as well. "Aah~ H-Hey... Isn't it weird to you that I've a cock now?" Blade asked, confused.

"Well, not exactly anymore." he answers moaning as he starts to get hard. "Mmm~... Well, just get in me gently if you like." Blade proposed as she started to grope her boobs. "Okay... and also just so you know..." he said as he lined up. "I kinda spied on you and Petal as the thing happened~." he admitted before starting to push gently. "Oh... Figures." Blade shrugged it off as she feels his member slide in slowly. He moans at the snug tightness of her pussy. He moves from side to side before moving back, then thrusting inside. "Oh~... You're such a gentleman now~..." Blade moaned when she felt his warmth. Knife moans at the tightness of her vagina as he pumps in and out. He is also still jerking Blade's member, aiming the tip at her torso.

He groans as he goes faster and harder. "Ready to cum~?" Blade teases. "Only if you do first~...!" Knife grins as he teases back. Blade giggles as she felt the urge to cum building up inside her. "Hope you don't mind if I have your dick spray you with your own seed~?" Knife said, holding her length at her upper body. "Go right ahead~." He then went on and on until Blade came, splashing her warm juices all over his member which squirted his sperm into her womb. Blade's dick also sprayed at her all over since Knife was holding it near her face and body.

The two panted while semen dropped of blade's face and body. "You did very good~." "So did you~..." Knife then leaned in and placed his lips gently on Blade's. Blade was a little surprised at him kissing her, but she relaxes and kissed him back. The two had a passionate make-out session for a few minutes, their tongues wrestling one another for dominance. She let out a murr as Knife fondle her large boobs. Little did they know, someone was watching them. The two finish their kiss as Knife slid out of her.

Blade soon sat up properly. "Thank you for the good time, and I'm sorry for the trouble all those years ago." he bows before turning around preparing to leave. "It's okay~ I hope our child will be as seductive as we are~!" Blade chimed at him. "Also if you like, I could ask Petal if she like to have fun with you~." she said winking at the Bisharp. Knife chuckled. "I don't think she'd approved after I tried to rape her." "You never know." she said. "Take care of our kid~." Knife said before leaving. Blade smiles and nods as she starts to head back home.

(Timeskip)

Blade was laying on her back looking up at the roof of her home. When she heard high-pitched giggling near her, she recognized it and smiled. She turned to see a young oshawott smiling and playing... Her name was Aqua and she is a Shiny Oshawott. She is also a herm like her mother. She was playing with a shiny Chikorita named Hana, who is a herm like Petal. Aqua tackled Hana in a hug and nuzzled her soft fur on her sensitive skin. Hana eeped at the sudden action, but broke into a giggling mess at the tickling feeling.

Aqua soon had her fun then went back to Blade. "How you doing Aqua?" "Fine, Mommy~! But... Could you tell me about... Daddy?" "Hmm well... his kiss was very passionate~." Blade answers smiling. "Oh, well... Could you show me how~?" Aqua asked innocently with a cheerful smile on her cute face. "I don't mind if you do it on my lips~.""Well, I don't know I can do it perfectly but~... come close to me." Aqua obeyed her mother and nears her face closer, slowly closing her eyes and puckering their lips as they stare lovingly at each other. The two's lips lock with each other as Blade kissed her daughter softly, but passionately as she could.

Aqua felt odd kissing her mother just to know what her father was like when he kissed her, but enjoyed it and slid her tongue in her mother's wet cavern. Blade was a little shocked at Aqua's actions and thought to stop her, but her daughter's tongue felt so good, she melted into bliss, remembering how Knife kissed her.

She wrapped her tongue around Aqua's and murred, wrestling with Aqua playfully. Aqua giggled and made noisy kissing sounds, making trails of saliva drool between their mouths. They moved back to catch their breaths, their face blushing. "Um... sorry about that~." Blade chuckled. "It's okay, sweetie~... Let's kiss again and maybe have some fun~" She licked her lips and felt wet between her legs. "Okay." she said smiling as she noticed Petal entering the room. "Oh, Petal~! What are you doing here~?" Blade asked, surprised by her appearance. "Well, I wanted to check up on our kids... and talk to you~." "About...?" "Private things~..." Petal grinned. "Oh~! Can we join in, mom~?" Hana asked excitedly with Aqua wanting in as well. "I'm sorry, it's for adults only." Petal giggled.

Hana frowned. "Aw... What are we supposed to do then?" "Go in your rooms and play~." Petal suggested, pushing the two with her vines. "Okay, mom~!" The two headed upstairs as Blade looked at her mate. "What is it you want to talk about?" "About where did Aqua's seductive personality came from." Petal answered with suspicion in her tone. "Oh that..." Blade started to sweat a bit before saying. "C-come on Petal. She got that from you. Remember when we were like them. You had your legs opened for me~." she said sounding seductive.

"You mean..." Petal then complied, sitting down on her buttocks and spread her hind legs wide open. "Like this~? Any floral scent coming from me~?" She teased. Blade shudders as a strong flowery scent came from her. "Just like that~." Blade then licks her pussy, getting a moan from Petal. Blade smiles, driving her tongue inside as deep as she could. "Mmm~..." Petal mewled at her tickly tongue. "Your tongue feels rough yet limber~!"

Blade smiles as she pulls away, "Maybe you ought to feel it with your own tongue~." she purrs climbing up on Petal. "Or Knife's tongue, maybe~?" "Wah?!" Blade got out pausing just inches away from Petal's face. "Yeah, I've seen what you had done with that Bisharp who almost raped us when he was a Pawniard." Petal said. Blade blushed at the realization of being found out, and slumped down a bit. "Are you mad?" Petal shook her head. "No, I'm not. It's okay. But I'd like him to do me when we see him again~!" She then winked and rubbed her crotch against Blade's "And maybe you can have a kid from him as well~?" Blade asked licking Petal's breast.

Petal giggled and thrusted her boob at her mouth. "I'll think about that last part~" "Come on, Petal~. I can see it in your eyes~." Blade muffled as she thrusted in her pussy. "Augh~! Okay, yes~! I do want a kid from him~!" "Okay, when we see him, I'll tell him~." Blade promised. Petal smiled and wraps her own penis with her vines. The two moan as they share the passionate moment.


	74. Ivy X Shellz X Mela X Aurora

Ivy X Shellz X Mela X Aurora

When a married couple experience trouble, another couple steps in to help out the two.

* * *

Shellz and Ivy were arguing about their forgotten date. "I know, I know what we agreed on, but things just got out of hand." Shellz said to his wife. "Like what!? You spent more time with your friends than me!" Ivy replied angrily at her husband. "That's not true! I care about you more!" he said shaking his head. "Then why didn't you come to our anniversary!?" Ivy questioned but Shellz was sheepishly silent. "Humph! I thought so..." She then left. "S-somebody needed my help. So I took the time on that." He said defending himself. "By the time I was finished it was very late... I-I didn't meant to be this late!"

Ivy just slithered away, crying. "Ivy please don't cry. I'll make it up to you! I promised." he said moving to hold her sides. "I just... Need time alone..." She said, and then they heard the door bell ring. Hearing that, he sadly nods and headed to the door and opened it. It was a female Goodra accompanied with a seemingly female Aurorus. "Oh hello there. Can I help you?" "Is Ivy here?" The Goodra asked. "Yes she's here, but she's not really into meeting new people right now." Shellz said to the two. "Actually, they're old friends of mine..." Ivy sniffled in the cushion of the couch. "Oh really? Well okay then." Shellz said inviting the two in.

They come inside and Shellz asked them. "So who are you two?" My name is Aurora." The Aurous introduced herself. "And I'm Mela~ Oh, sorry about my slime..." The Goodra said before noticing her footsteps. He couldn't help but chuckle, "No worries, I'll clean it up." "Thank you... Hi, Ivy~..." Mela chimed. "Hello you two..." she said softly. "You seem sad... Why don't you and Mela talk this out? I'll be with Shellz." Aurora said to Ivy. Mela nods as Aurora heads off. "So what happened?" Ivy just snivelled. "Shellz was late for our date... I knew he didn't mean to be late but I couldn't help but feel angry and sad..."

She nods as she sat down. "I know what you mean. I get upset when Aurora is late for our date." Mela said rubbing her sides. "You were?" Ivy said when Mela rubbed Ivy with her slimy paws. "Yeah, I was waiting for her to show up for it but she arrived a few hours late. I was really upset, I wanted to crush her underneath me." she answered. "Then what happened?" Ivy asked. "She gave me a idea of how she can make it up to me for being late... by making it a fourway~." she said smiling. "Huh?" Ivy asked before Mela asks. "Lay on your back~" As Ivy tried to speak, Mela pushed her gently onto her back, on top of her. She then lowered her robe-like parts to reveal Ivy's DD-cups.

Shellz and Aurora are in the bathtub shower. Shellz sighed over today as the water rained over his body. All he could think about was Ivy and her sexy serpentine body. 'I know I never meant to happen, but I wish I knew what to do?' he thought. Aurora came to him in the shower. "Hey, turn the water temperature down, it feels so hot..." "Um... okay." he said as he turned the temperature down for him. "Brr... Cold." Shellz shuddered. "Ahh... that's much better..' she said smiling. "Wh-Why?" Shellz shivered at the cold water, but then he remembered that Aurorus is a duel ice/rock type. "Wait no I remember. I'll just use a bath."

He was preparing to get out of the shower, but Aurora grabbed him from behind. He yelped from the cold hands, 'What are you doing?" "Cooling you down, you handsome hunk~" Aurora said, seductively rubbing her crotch at his butt. Shellz blush at the feeling, "I-I'm pretty cooled down already you know?" he said trying to pull away, but the Aurorus was a bigger Pokemon than him so she had a tighter grip on the Samurott.

Shellz continues to struggle until he felt something poke him from behind. "Hey, no poking me back there." "Hm~? But my front paws are around your body~" Aurora blushed sexily. "What? but then how can you be poking me?" he asked confused. "Look under your legs~." He was confused as he does what she said, "I see my shaft and... and.." he paused as he see something else. His eyes widened and he started to flush deeply... He sees a large cock underneath his own. "Is is that..." "Mmhm~! Surprised~?" Aurora asked as she gets turned on more. "Y-yeah I am. B-but why are you hard?" he asked trying to move. "Because I'm a hermaphrodite~!" The Aurorus chimed.

Shellz blushed from the situation. "Ok, but an you let go? This is awkward." he said trying to move. "Aw~... But I'm just getting started for your training~!" Aurora said cutely, wrapping her tail around Shellz's member. "Aaiiee, your tail feels cold... and what do you mean by training?" he asking shivering. "Teehee~! I won't be rough, don't worry~..." Aurora said, poking her member against his butthole. He yelped a bit as he felt that. "Hey wait a second... I'm not really into that kind of stuff." he said shaking his head. "Don't worry~! I'm more female than male, you know!" "But still..." he said feeling uncomfortable about this.

Shellz then felt his member being fondled by her tail. "Hey... stop that.." Aurora stopped and laid on her back. May 14He sighed at the moment, but then pondered what she's doing. She pointed at her thick member. "Wait, what do you want?" he asked. "Care to give me some foreplay~?" Aurora sao, her member twitching as she say down. Shellz blushed, but when he opened his mouth. "Sure... what do I do?" "I'll jerk off, you eat me out~" She placed her hands on both sides of her dick and rubbed them together. "Um.. well..." he started, but couldn't finished as he stared at the throbbing member.

He still felt a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't help but be curious. "I have a better idea...~" "What is it? The last part I was referring was my pussy." He move towards her, moving towards her trobbing cock and took a slow lick at the center of it. "Ah~... I have a pussy too, you know..." She moaned as her member twitched a bit by the sensation. Hearing that, he moves one of his flippers to rub her folds as he licks the cock some more. "Mmm~... Hey, I'm the one jerking off." The Aurorus said, feeling uncomfortable herself. "But the thing is... if you intend to thrust into me, I ought to lube you up right~?" he pointed out. Aurora nodded, understanding what he's doing.

He continues to rub her pussy with his fins as he moves up on her shaft reaching the tip and licking around it. "Ahh~... You may not know this but I've already done Mela..." "Oh really now?" he blushes as he started to open his mouth and encircle the tip. "I just wanted you to know~... Eeh~... Have you done your wife?" Aurora asked, feeling red on her cheeks. He blushes at the question as he nods as much as he could as he lowers his head down her member. "Aah~ I... Think it's... Wet enough." Aurora moaned, feeling her member throb.

He nods as he lifts his head up and off the Aurorus's cock. "So what now?" he asked blushing. "Mind if I rub my vagina on your cock~?" Aurora asked embarrassedly. He blushes as he asked, "Um... what for?" "Lubrication~...?" "Okay?" he said as he lays on his back, his cock in the air. She then started grinding her pussy against his dick. He shudders from the warmth radiating from her pussy as she rubs it softly. Her juices started to flow out as she kept grinding him. "Ahh... it feels so good." "Oh Arceus... I'm feeling hard." Shellz grunted. "I know, I can see and feel it." she giggled as she rubs it more. "Are we done?" Shellz asked.

Aurora nodded and asks him to get on all fours so he can raise his rear up. Shellz look embarrassed as he got up and moved to all fours. Aurora gets on top of him but realizes something. "Wait, how about you do me first?" "Huh?" Aurora gets on all fours herself and raises her own ass up. He blushes at the sight of her blue hole pulsating in front of him. "Alright then..." He move forwards and proceeded to climb over her and nudge his member at her pussy. "No, not there. My anus..." Aurora pointed out. He move upwards a bit and poked there instead.

He shuddered as it was cold. "Gah, is every place of yours cold?" "Ice type. It's how I am~." she looks at him and wink. Shellz gulped and entered a bit inside of her. While it was cold, it wasn't unbearable and it was a snug feeling around his cock. Aurora gasped. "Eep! This is my first time in my ass~..." he groaned as he said, "That makes... two of us~..." He then thrusts inside hard. They both share a moan as Aurora's anal muscles squeeze around his member in a tight grip. However, she was big enough for him to slide in.

He pulls back a bit before pushing inside. "It feels weird... but very good." Aurora cringed a little in pain. "A-are you all right?" he asked slowing down, Aurora nodded and urged him to keep going. He places his fins around her and thrusted gently. "Aah~! Grab my length~..." She moaned. He blushes at the request, but moves downward to hold in in his fins, feeling it pulsate. She smiled and pushed herself backwards. He groaned as he started to go a bit faster inside her. 5"H-Hey... Mind if you lie on your back and I lie on you~?" Aurora asked, moaning. "Um... sure." he said as he roll onto his back still in her, and still holding her.

He started thrusting again, a bit harder and faster than before. She moaned as she was being thrusted upwards. "How.. how am I doing?" Shellz just smirked as he kept on thrusting. "That depends on how you're feeling~" "It.. feels nice... I'm about to blow~." "So am I~... And Aurora..." "Hm?" she asked blushing and moaning. "Thanks for reminding me..." He then came in her anus, making her scream in ecstasy and shoot her cum like a cold volcano. "About love~... Ack! Your cum is cold too?" "Ice type~..." she simply said giggling.

"I know but... Does most of yourself have to be cold?" He asked, about to turn on the showers to wash themselves. "Hey... do you want to try it now?" she asked. Shellz understood what she meant. "Eh... Maybe when we're altogether in bed~" "Okay then... and try to have the water a little cool ok?" she asked. "Don't worry, I can handle it being fully-cold~" He reassured.

(To Ivy and Mela.)

Ivy blushed as she saw her boobs exposed~! They giggle a bit from the movement earlier. "Hey... what's going on?" "Teehee~! Just making you naked for our lesbianism~!" Mela chimed, groping her bigger breasts to get some slime to spread on Ivy. "Don't you think it's a little to sudden to go for this without a answer?" Ivy asked embarrassed and blushing all the while. "Aw, but don't you liked being nude~ You're prettier this way, especially with those breasts of yours~!" Mela winked and splashed her goo on Ivy's chest, squeezing them firmly.

Ivy moans in pleasure as her breast is squeezed and tickled, "Maybe but..." "Hm?" The Goodra asked as she started massaging the Serperior's breasts. "I'm not used to your sudden movements." she blushed. "Ooh~... But I know you wanted this and you're already wet and trembling~!" Mela teased, feeling Ivy's nipples erect in her palms. Ivy blushes as she felt the rubbing of her nipples, 'I hope Shellz understands the situation if he sees this~...' Mela then leans in and kisses her in the lips. She muffled a bit in surprised and tried to push her off. But Mela was to heavy and slippery due to her size and slime respectively. "Where did this come from~?" Ivy muffles in the kiss as she still futilely tries to get Mela away.

The Goodra just giggled and grabbed the Serperior's face to hold their kiss tight. Ivy blushes and started to relax as she starts to kiss her back. "Mmm~..." She moaned in the kiss as she swirled her tongue inside. Ivy giggle as she moves her tail around Mela's legs. "Mmph~!" Mela noticed the tickly feeling at her hips and closed them. Ivy smiles as she continues to wrap around Mela despite it. She then uses her antennae to whip and wrap them around Ivy's serpentine body. That caused Ivy to giggle and makes some whips to tickle Mela's body, making Mela giggle herself. "Enjoying it so far?" Ivy asked winking.

Mela blushed as she tried to put up a bold face. "Heh~... That depends whether you're gonna forgive your husband~" Ivy looked confused. "What made you think I wasn't?" "Heheheh~... You were sad earlier, remember~?" Mela teased, holding onto Ivy firmly, mashing their breasts together. The serperior blushed, "I was sad, but I did understand. He wants to help those in need." she said. "So why didn't you think about them instead of your anniversary?" She asked, starting to feel bad for her. "I guess I was too emotional at the moment."

Mela smiled sadly and gently kissed her in the lips again. Ivy blushes at the feeling. "I'm okay now really." Ivy muffled. Mela shook her head while still kissing Ivy and started to press her moist vagina against hers, much to her surprise. "I'm okay, no need to keep kissing me." Mela grunted in annoyance and wrapped her limbs and antennae around Ivy tightly before grinding her pussy at hers. Ivy moaned out in pleasure as she started grinding back. Mela then stuck her tongue in and kept rubbing her pussy up and down, then left and right.

Ivy started wrestling with her as she rubs Mela's pussy back. They moaned together as they battled with their moist lower lips at each other. The two were getting close as Ivy started tickling the dragon's clotis. Mela squeaked and used her antennae to tickle Ivy's clit as well. She moaned as she started to kiss her deeper. They soon orgasmed hard at their crotches. Both were panting from such a powerful climax. Mela panted and looked at Ivy lovingly. "So, wanna make up with Shellz now~?" Ivy smiles as she nods her head. "Yeah, I want to.~'They then unwrap themselves and went to the bedroom.

They enter the room to find the other two sitting on the bed. Shellz and Aurora were in an awkward position as they greeted them. "Hello Mela... Ivy." Aurora said as the two looked. "Hey, Honey..." Shellz said, waving at her. "Shells, I want to apologize for my behavior..." "Oh, well I was gonna apologize myself..." Ivy looked confused, "For what?" "You know." He said, embarrassedly. "You mean... that?" she said pointing at them. He nodded and looked away. "H-hey, no need to apologize on that." she said.

Ivy slithers to Shellz. He blushes as his wife was closing in on the two of them, so was Mela who is still slimy. "S-so what now?" Shellz asked. "How about we sandwich each other~?" Ivy suggested happily. "Um... how so?" Aurora asked. Ivy then explained, "First Mela lying in the bed, then me lying in Mela, then Shellz gets on top of me and Aurora will mount Shellz~!" Aurora blushes smiling while Shellz blushes embarrassed about the position, but they went and stack up together as Mela spread her legs wide, waiting for Ivy to lie down on her. Ivy smiled as she lay on top of her, nuzzling their cheeks. Ivy then positioned herself so she can slip her serpentine tail in Mela's pussy and then the Goddra groped the Serperior's chest from behind.

Both moan out in pleasure as the two watch them for the moment. "Come on, honey~... Get on me~!" Ivy chimed to Shellz. He blushes as he moves forward slowly, then rubbing his head to her sides. They kissed and he felt Aurora get on top of his back. He moaned a bit from the weight and cold. "Eee~... We can feel her cool temperature too~..." Ivy and Mela said. "Y-yeah.." he blushes as he felt his cock touching Ivy's folds. He winces a bit at the idea.. "I'm... still a bit nervous about this.." he admitted. "Don't worry~. I'll be gentle. Just relax and mate with your wife~." Aurora said soothingly. "But I..." he started off as he felt Aurora rubs his neck. "Oh, alright..." He submitted and lined his cock at Ivy's pussy. At least be gentle okay?" he asked starting to push in. Aurora nodded and held him tight.

She position her shaft and started pushing gently. The Samurott grunted and slid in his own member in his wife's labia. He shivered as the cold member seems to numb away much of the pain he felt. Shellz shuddered as he felt this new feeling in his anus. Aurora moans at the tightness as she held on the Samurott's sides. Shellz moaned at both his wife's tightness and Aurora's thickness. "How you doing so far?" Ivy asked. "Just fine..." Shellz replied, going in further. He moaned out again as he felt his ass widen from the Aurorus cock going deeper.

He also went in deeper through Ivy's labia. Ivy moans as she pushes her breast on Mela's own. Mela mewled as she felt it. Enjoying it, Mela uses her arms to rub the grass types' thighs. Ivy giggled at Mela's touch as she moaned. "Wasn't going you let you have all the fun~." Mela giggled. She even raised her antennae. "What are you going to do?" Ivy asked. "Hold us all together~! You do so too with your vines~!" Mela explained and suggested. Ivy giggled as she winks at the dragon. She then gets her vines out. "You're doing the same thing?"

Ivy nodded and ties up Shellz and Aurora. As for Mela's antennae, they slid through a gap between Shellz and Aurora. All four blushes and moan at the squeeze, but it also helped kept them from falling. "So Shellz, how it feel being taken in the butt~?" she asked winking at him. "J-Just weird but really n-nice~...!" He grunted as he kept thrusting in Ivy. "Good to hear you're getting used to it." She then thrusts in him some more. He murred at the feeliing. "Yeah, still getting used to it." Ivy smiled at them and thrusts her tail in and out of Mela's pussy.

Mela moans as she wonders how to return the pleasure. She then decided to grope Ivy's breasts and slides her slimy hands in-between Ivy and Shellz. Ivy moans in pleasure, and starts slides her tail deeper. Shellz sees this and started to thrusted faster in his wife. The Serperior and Goodra both moaned as they're being done by. He murrs from the double feeling, and then kisses Ivy in her lips. They wrap their tongues together in loving embrace. They also moaned in their make out session. The other two smile and awwed at such a touching moment.

They then keep doing what they were sexually doing. They started to go a little faster as they got used to their situation. "Aaaiiieee~! So amazing~!" Ivy squealed as the gravity around her body increased. "Yeah it is." Shellz moans out alongside her. "Haaah~...! I'm getting a tickly feeling in my crotch~!" Mela mewled, signalling she was gonna climax soon. Ivy smiled as she strokes and fondles faster then. Mela squealed at the slick feeling and Ice was getting tight inside herself. "Oh Arceus~! I'm about to blow my love inside~!"

Shellz shudder as Ice go faster and faster in him. Everyone started to feel the need to climax. The females on the bottom cried out first as they reached theirs. Then the male and herm groaned as they filled Ivy and Shellz up respectively. Shellz shudder at feeling of the cold seed spilling inside him. Ivy also shuddered as she feels her husband's warm seed gushing in her womb. All four panted from a intense sexual moment. "S-Shellz~...?" Ivy asked exhaustedly. "Y-yeah?" he asked panting. "Thank~... You~..." Ivy yawned and passes out. "Goodnight~... Zzz..."

Shellz smile at seeing her happy. "Okay, thank you you two." he said to the other two, "Can you get off now?" But they were fast asleep themselves as well. "I guess not." he sighs, feeling tired himself. He then nuzzled his head on Ivy's and they all slept together, still connected to each other sexually.


	75. Blade X Daisy and co

Blade and co X Daisy and co

The Samurott founds herself with the Florges group again and have some fun before the others join in.

* * *

"Mmngh..." Blade moaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around to see nothing but botany in a cavern-like area. "Huh? How did I get here?" she asked groggily. She also saw that she was tied up in vines spread-eagle! She struggled a bit, "What's going on?" she asked staying calm. She then heard moaning upwards and looked to see Petal and the others tied up just like her... They were all in a web-like vine structure and being sexed by the same Florges from the other month. "Whoa, when did they take us again?" Blade asked blushing from the sight.

She then heard chuckling and saw a familiar white Florges emerging. "Hi there, Blade~... You sure have become a sexy Samurott~!" "Daisy~... Still the same as last month ago, tricks and everything~." she said winking. "Yeah, but this is a real show-stopper~!" She raised her arms up wide and the lights flicked on, revealing an arena with an audience of female and herm Pokemon cheering out loudly around them. "Uh..Uhhhh..." Blade stutter and blushed at the sight of many pokemon looking at them, blowing whistles and stuff. "Is everyone ready to see me do this Samurott~!?" Daisy yelled out boldly as she places her hands at her crotch.

The crowd cheered out in a loud frenzy as Blade blushes bashfully, but then the vines holding Blade lifted her up and rearranged her in an all-fours position, restraining her on the ground by her stomach. Blade tried to move, but the vines were strong as blade blushes redder from embarrassment. "You've gotten bigger, girl~..." Daisy then has her member emerge. "And so have I~!" Blade looked back and gasped as she saw the white Florges's cock twice/thrice bigger than before! The crowd goes wild as they saw her huge member! "H-how did that happen?!" Blade asked, shocked and amazed at the same time. "Here's how~!" Daisy then held Blade's butt cheeks and thrusted in her anus!

Blade cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "That's not really answering my question~." The audience cheered when Daisy plunged in her ass and she went out and in fast. "Oooh~! But you're making me wanna cum already~!" Blade moaned as her anal muscles clench around Daisy's shaft, milking for everything she got. Daisy came hard and slid out her member out of Blade's ass which squirted cum out. Daisy then went to her panting face. Blade moans from the amount filled in her, then look up to the Florges. "What is it?" "What do you say, folks~!? Want Miss Blade to suck and choke my cock like a cream cake~?!" She poked her cheek with the tip of her large penis.

A rain of cheers rain on the arena. "Well you heard them. Open up~." Blade shuddered, unwilling as she slowly opened her mouth. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Daisy promised as she starts sliding in her mouth. "Mmnngghh~!" Blade gagged as she was forced to suck on her huge dick. Daisy gave Blade time to adjust to her large member as the water type starts to lick and suck around it. "Mmmggghhh!" Blade choked on her member as it throbbed inside her throat. "Oohh, Blade~. Your mouth feels so heavenly~." Daisy moaned.

'Ugh! But your dick is too big! I can't breathe!' Blade thought as she feels the member twitch in her, signalling its orgasm. "Breath through your nose." Daisy advised as she moans louder. Blade did so, inhaling but then her exhalation was interrupted by a splash of milky cum from Daisy! She started coughing from the amount, thankfully Daisy pulled out as she splashes the remaining on Blade. The audience wooed out a loud cry of excitement and the vines holding Blade had her in a lying position, then rubbing her crotch in front of the entire arena. "Hahh... hah~.." Blade panted in pleasure as she watches Daisy looking at her. "Such a kinky girl you are~." "By the way~..." She chimed as she sees something emerge from Blade's pussy. "Take a picture at Miss Blade's secret surprise~!"

Blade blushes as she sees flashes coming from the crowds. "How did you know~?" she said softly. "I can sense it from you~" Daisy leans her head down and kisses the tip of Blade's cock, earning awws from the crowd. Blade blushes at the kiss, "So what are you going to do now~?" "First, a little blowjob and then, some grade-A sexing~!" Daisy chuckled darkly as she licked the length on Blade's hard member. Said samurott murrs and shudders from the licking. "So nice." Daisy flicker her tongue on all sides of her member while stroking her own to re-harden herself. "Oh Daisy~..." she moans out in pleasure.

Blade then hears moaning from the audience and then sees Daisy standing up, showing off her large penis. "Why you stop~" She whimpers. "This is it, ladies~! Blade is gonna have the biggest round yet~!" Daisy announced. "But it's so intense, she'll be knocked out in a sex coma for a long time~! Is that okay, girls~?!" The White Florges said, and with that her cock's surprisingly growing thicker and longer! Blade pales and shakes her head side to side fast. The audience all make a hand gesture for Daisy to fuck Blade with two fingers forming a ring and another one finger sliding in and out.

They all shout out. "Get! In! Get! In! GET! IN!" "No no, I can't take that!" she called out to them, but Daisy opens her vaginal lips wide and presses the tip of her enlarged member at the mouth of her pussy. "Daisy... Please?" she said closing her eyes.. "I will~!" She replied childishly and thrusts in her very strong but rough as well and the crowd goes in a wild frenzy again with screams of satisfaction and excitement! Blade cried out, louder than she thought possible as the massive cock slides into her. "NNNOOO~!" She wailed out as she's taking the biggest dick in her labia ever yet!

She felt her pussy spread out ridiculously as it slides out, then back in Though big, it wasn't as painful as she expected. "I-I f-feel... S-So... S-Strange~...!" Blade moaned out loud as she felt her own member grow in size and inches for some reason. "M-my dick... It's growing?! But how?" "Aah~! Blade~... Your body is starting to agree with my abnormal sizes so they're growing too~!" Daisy said as she kept thrusting, making Blade's cock grow longer and larger, almost getting between her boobs. "Th-this can't be real~..." she moans as she sees Daisy's cock enter her pussy. "Ngh~...!" She grunts and looks at the audience whom she looks away from. 'I can't believe she is actually doing this in public... Too embarrassing~...' She thought and then looked at Petal and the others.

All of them were moaning and panting as they kept along with this despite the audience watching them. Blade then sees to her surprise, her own member has grown so big the size of a body pillow, that Daisy is able to embrace and stroke it with her arms, hands and breasts. "Isn't that a little too big?" She said moaning a bit from the rubbing. "As big as my member~! And you're about the cum with me~!"

She was right as she felt pressure building up within her enlarge cock. Blade felt close to cumming, unable to hold it any longer. "I'm gonna... Ngah...! I'm gonna~...!" The two of them cried out at the same time as they both hit their climax. Blade's cum made like a large fountain, raining on the audience and slightly flooding the arena with her and Daisy in a pool of their cum. Blade panted, feeling very tired afterwards. She moaned softly as everything became dark...

The next thing she heard were giggles as she opened her eyes and saw it wasn't an arena this time. "Uh..huh?" her eyes open as she tried looking around to get her bearings. "Petal and the others aren't here... Which means, it was all a dream?" "Well you are alone, that's for certain~." A familiar voice said. Then out came from the shadows were five different colored Florgeses. "Y-you girls?" she gasped out as she easily recognize the group. Daisy nodded as she, Rose, Violet, Mika and Sunny rushed at Blade to embrace her all over!

Blade winced, but calmed down quickly as she asked, "How you two found out we evolved~?" "We've sent our lower-evolution maidens to watch over you~" Daisy explained as a floette floated behind her and landed on the left side of her rosebush. "I've gotta say, you've become big and hard inside out~!" She blushes, and smirked, "And you couldn't even wait a week before kidnapping me~?" "I was getting excited when I heard you evolved and became a herm~" Daisy excused. "And besides, I've still got that challenge for you, Bladey~!" She seductively reminded.

She then embraced Blade firmly and mashing each other's titties. "Challenge?" she asked, a bit confused. "You know~..." Daisy said rubbing her crotch while still embracing her. Rose got behind Blade, Sunny and Mika hugged Blade side by side and Violet gets on top of the Samurott's head. "Oh, that challenge~..." Blade blushed, but gives a confident look. "Bring it~!" "Eh, so long as no one's cocks are too big and long like body pillows...?" Blade nervously asked. The 5 look at her with a confused expression, silence filling the area. "Um... I kinda had this dream with a big arena and there was this audience and Daisy won big time... With our dicks growing too big and long." Blade explained, blushing as she reminded herself. "Oh, no need to worry. This is real life." Daisy assured.

As her member erected out along with the others. Sunny and Mika also rubbed Blade's crotch with their hands. Blade moans and pants as she felt her member started to poke out. Soon, everyone's member was showing erect and hard. "I would say you were hiding something, but we could tell you were a herm~." Daisy said giggling. "Mmhmhm~! Thanks~! Now who goes first in me~?" Blade asked, feeling the need to be filled. "That'll be me." Daisy said moving behind blade. But Blade stops her. "Wait, I always viewed you as my rival~ So why not take my pussy~?" "Oh, I was planning that in the first place, and when did we became rivals?"

Blade mashes her breasts with Daisy and tapped her member with her own. "My question?" Daisy repeated. 1Blade simply answers by kissing her passionately. 'How does this answer how we became rivals?' Daisy thought. Blade lashes her tongue out in her mouth. "Mmm~... Your tongue is so velvety~" The Samurott muffled, feeling drool coming down from their lips. "My you're a real sweetheart~." Daisy muffled back, wrapping their tongues together. "I can see why Petal is so fond of you~." "You are too with your sisters~!" Blade muffled back as well. "The fact that you're sexually bold and sweet is why I acknowledge you as my rival~!" "Hmhmhm, well I appreciate it, and you make a fine rival for me too Blade~." Daisy muffled, squeezing her chest.

Rose yawned, getting impatient. "Are you finished with your make out session? Because I wanna fuck her ass now~!" "Spoilsport." Daisy taunted, "But she has a point, now how to position you?" Daisy asked herself. Blade helped verbally. "Daisy, you're in front of me to do my vagina, Rose is behind me to do my butt, Sunny and Mika are on my left and right sides to jerk my dick off and I jerk theirs off with each of my hand, and Violet gets on top of my neck so I can suck her cock." Daisy nods as she uses her vines to get Blade in a appropriate position to do all those actions.

The other Florgeses got in their places and wrap their vines around her. They were snug, but not uncomfotable as all 5 of them surrounded her. "You all ready~?" The Florges nodded but Violet then suggested, "Okay, but one at a time ladies~... Rose, you go first." The red Florges nodded before placing her paws on Blade's ass, giving them a testing squeeze as she lines her cock up. Blade nodded in approval, allowing her anus to be poked and prodded by Rose's member. Satified, Rose hold Blade as she starts to push into her.

Blade grunted as she felt her anal muscles stretch. "So how my cock feels Blade~? Nothing you ever imagined~?" "Ahh~... Yeah~!" Blade said but then felt her breasts and member being held side by side. "Ah~! Mika? Sunny?" "Yes, Blade~?" they said, giving her a innocent looking smile. "Thanks~! I needed that~!" She said, loving the squeezing feeling around her chest and length. "Well, here's a way you can repay us~." Mika said, the two showing her their lengths at each of Blade's paws. Blade grinned and grabbed each member hard with each of her paw. Mika and Sunny groaned as Blade's paws rubs and squeezes their members.

Blade chuckled and looked lovingly and daringly at Daisy. "Daisy~?" She seductively asked as she spread her legs wide. The white florges smiled as she places her member on Blades pussy and started rubbing it. The Samurott moaned as she feels her pussy juices flow out. "Oooh~... Your length feels hard and warm~" "And if you like just the rubbing..." Daisy started probbing her entrance, "Just wait and see how this feels~." "Open wide and moan, 'Aahh~!'" The White Florges then stretched open Blade's pussy lips wide. "Aahh~..." Blade moaned out as Daisy's wide shaft starts to slide into her. "Drink up, cutie~!" Violet then takes the opportunity to thrust her dick in Blade's mouth! "Mmph~!" Blade moans from the Blue Florge's cock sliding into her mouth. She responds by licking and sucking on the member tenderly. "Aw~... Ready, girls~?" Daisy chimed at Blade's situation and asked her sisters who nodded and thrust in slowly.

Blade shudder and moan as she squeeze all five of their cocks as best as she could with everything. The Florges all moan as they fuck Blade as if they are like a mechanical pumping heart altogether. 'This feels so good, my body is on fire~.' she thought as she suck and groaned. 'Must keep going~...' She then curled herself up a little if possible as she is getting done greatly. "Oohh.. She's trying to pleasure us greatly~." Rose commented noticing the actions. "Well, let's all make this memorable~!" Daisy said as she picked the pace.

Mika and Sunny giggles as they started to fondle and massage Blade's breast, but also stroke her penis fast. "Mmmph, mmm~." she murrs from the increased tensity, and she sucks Violet's cock deeper, nearly getting it in her throat. "Oohh, that's the spirit~." Violet cheered. As she thrusts in her mouth deeper, making her choke a little. Mika and Sunny also pinched and pulled Blade's nipples. Rose and Daisy move forward and started to lick Blade's neck in affection. Blade giggled as she felt their moist tongues flicking around her sensitive neck. 'I never thought I have 5 girls do me at once. That's a new record~!' Blade thought excitedly.

Daisy was soon done licking Blade's neck and went for Violet's buttocks. "Leader, you're tongue's at the wrong place~." Violet moaned. "I know where I'm kissing and licking~!" Daisy muffled in Violet's butt-crack. Violet gasped at the tongue licking around her hole carefully. While she is still thrusting in Blade's mouth. Violet smiled and started to lick Blade's ears. Blade shivered as felt her ear licked. She felt her climax coming as all five of them went faster. 'Oh wow~! I'm gonna cum~... But I've gotta hold it for them all to blast their seed at me~...!" Blade thought as she moaned deeply and closed her eyes tight.

She felt all of them increase their paces, Blade hopes its a sign that they're about to cum. As she feels her dick and pussy wanting to let loose when she hears Daisy moan out. "Mmmphhhfff~!" And Violet. "Aaah~! Get ready for a taste of my nectar~!" Then Rose. "Ohhh~! Your squeeze my cock with your ass until I sperm you~!" And now Sunny and Mika. "Oh, my dick feels hard and loaded~!" "I'm gonna burst with my hot white cream~!" After a few more thrust, all of them groaned and cry out in a pleasured filled voices.

Blade then decides to release as well and all six of the herm girls exploded with litres of cum massively splashing all over were completely white as they all let Blade down and lay on top of her.


	76. Blade and co X Daisy and co

Blade and co X Daisy and co

Take place after previous chapter.

* * *

Blade was embracing Daisy as her arms were free from jerking off Mika and Sunny. "That was exhilarating~!" Blade murred in bliss. "Yeah, it was~! You passed the challenge~!" Daisy mewled in sexual happiness and then licked her lips. "So~... Want some romantic fucking~?" "Romantic fucking~?" Blade asked curious. "I'm still hard enough to give you more of my love cream~" "Well how would this be different from last time?" "I give you an anal massage and then maybe you could do me in my vagina~?" Daisy said sheepishly and shamelessly. "While letting the other's watch~?" Blade grins lustfully. "Eh~ Bring your friends and Petal along too~!" "You two called?" A familiar voice asked from somewhere.

They all looked to see a familiar Meganium who had become a herm herself with Blade and four more herms with her. "How long have you all been here?" Blade asked smiling."Long enough to see you getting all fucked up by those five~!" Petal said, giggling. "You all perverts. All of you~." Blade giggles as she asked. "Y'all enjoyed it." They all nodded and looked at the other Florgeses, wanting some sexy fun. "I'm guessing you all want in~?" Daisy asked. They nodded again with naughty smiles.

Daisy look at the other four, "All right, everyone. Pair up~!" "But there are five of use and Blade's doing you." Nume pointed out. "Good point." she said as she thought of something else. "Hey, I'm kind of the shortest so why not I do oral on one of them doing someone?" Dyna suggested. "That could work? Who would you like?" "Whoever Eco is doing~!" "Eco, Who are you interested in?" she asked. "Hmm..." The Serperior thought a bit and then pointed with her tail. "Dyna and I will take Mika~" "Alright then." Daisy looks at the Shiny Goodra. "What about you?"

Nume had her paws on her chin and went over to Rose. "My name's Rose, you?" She offered a hand to Nume. "Nume~ I'm kinda slimy..." The Goodra blushed. "I don't mind." Rose smiles. Ice then walked over to Violet, rubbing her body with her cold tail. "They call me v-violet~." she said shivering a bit from the coldness. "And I'm Ice~" "Isn't that obvious~?" she shivers as Ice nuzzles Violet's neck. "So Petal and Mika?" "Nah~ She's doing Sunny~" The Shiny Aurorus corrected. Daisy look to see the two nuzzling each other. "So~... Ready to lift your butt up~?" She teases Blade. "Only if you're ready?"

Blade then lifted her ass up after she got on all fours. "Though, when can I get your vagina~?" "After I fill your anus~" Daisy assured, stretch-opening her buttocks. "Wanna rim, or gonna go right ahead~?" "Rim?" The white Florges asked, not getting the first part. "Oh you know, lick my anus for preparation? Petal and I do it sometimes~." Blade said. "I thought Rose already lubed it up with her seed." "Doesn't mean they still wouldn't like a lick~. Or you don't like Rose's seed?" Daisy huffed and kissed Blade's anus. Blade shudders as she giggles. "See? I figured you like to try rimming~." "Mmhmhm~!" Daisy giggled as she licks her tongue around Blade's butthole. "Ahh, you very skilled with that tongue~."

Daisy soon lubed Blade's anus enough and lifted her head up. "Alright now~. Ready when you are~?" Blade murrs looking back at Daisy. Who smirked and thrusts inside her asshole fast and hard. "Ngh~..." She grunted from the penetration, but remained upright for more. Daisy then thrusts in and out of Blade slowly and then went slightly faster. She moans as she felt vines move around her body. They quickly reach and wrap-squeeze her boobs and their tips tickle her nipples. That caused her to gasp out in surprise. "Eep~! My tits and nipples~!" "They're so squishy~." Daisy teased, rubbing and massaging them.. also tickling her nipples.

Blade smirks, "Well I had others who all say they enjoyed them." She then felt her nipples erect. "Oooh~! I can feel my nipples grow long~!" "They're most impressive~." Daisy said as she started thrusting in rhythm. Shen then presses her chest against Blade's back and grabs her nipples to pull them hard, making Blade squeal in pain. "And sensitive too~!" "Ahh, please not so hard like that!" Blade called out. "Oh~? You mean..." Daisy then pinched and pulled them harder until they slip off. "Like this~?" "Aiee~!" she cried out as she felt her sensitive nipples sore.

She then panted and felt her milk flow out a tiny bit, whimpering from the pinching and pulling. "Huh? Milk?" Blade asked shocked to be seeing any. "Well, they maybe droplets but~..." Daisy then licked her nipples to get a taste. "But they're still sweet~." she murrs in Blade's ear She blushed as she still felt her anus getting done. Blade felt her cock throbbing as she took a deep breath to calm down. She then felt ready to let loose her fluids, ut she held back for Daisy to finish, and she felt her penis twitching strong. "Are you close?" Blade asked. Daisy nodded. "Yeah~! Are you~?" "Uh huh~." she panted as she shudders.

Blade then releases her vaginal cum while Daisy squirts in her ass. Blade and Daisy shudders from the climax's intensity. The Samurott collapsed on her back with her legs spread open. "Oh~? Feeling a little tired~?" Daisy chimes. "Mind if you help me cum in my pussy~?" Blade exhaustedly moaned and teased. "I was under the impression you wanted to take my pussy." Daisy blushes. "Oh yeah~... I forgot." Blade giggled and tries to get up. "No need, I'll simply ride you cowgirl style~." Daisy smiles climbing on top. Blade smiled as she slipped from the pool of cum the two had made during their anal sex. "Careful, don't wanna get hurt~."

Blade nodded as her dick re-emerged. Daisy lined up the top and carefully pushed herself down onto it. She moaned at the feeling as her cock twitched. "Ahh, you're very warm and welcoming~" Blade moans out. She then thrusts upwards in Daisy. "Well your dick is the perfect size for me~." Daisy chimed back, and the white Florges groped her own breasts. "Hmhmm, what's with the personal show~?" Blade asked blowing a raspberry. "Just feeling so hot inside~... But what's with the raspberry?" "Just to add a teasing effect~." she said.

Daisy smirk and grabbed Blade's breasts. "Mmmmm~." she moans from the touch. She then pinches and pulls her nipples again, making Blade wince. "Hummph, it's not fair thay you can only do sexual torture~." Blade whines. "Oh~? Torture you say~?" Daisy then pulled her nipples again until they slipped off like last time, making her yelp in pain. "Why not grab my titties' nipples then~?" Blade winces and does what she said, squeezing and pulling Daisy's nipples. "Aaiiee~! Your pinching feels tight~!" She squealed as her nipples were being pulled like rubber. Blade grins, "Well you're feeling what I feel~."

Blade then keeps stretching her nipples until they slipped off, making them bounce for a second and made Daisy cry out in pain. "So how does it feel~?" Blade smirked deviously. Daisy held her breasts with tears in her eyes. "Painful and now a bit sore, thanks~..." She smiled. "Um... hopefully I didn't went to far." Blade said looking concern. Daisy shook her head with a smile and lowered her body a little, nearing her nipples against Blade's "A little, so dock our nipples and twirl them together~..." "Uh... dock nipples?" Blade asked confused.

Daisy nodded and held her breasts. "Uh-huh~, it goes like this~!" She then has her nipples touch Blade's and moves them round and round, not leaving them. "Does it feel ticklish~?" Blade let out a little giggle as she opened her mouth. Daisy, still playing her nipples on Blade's, kisses her in the mouth. Blade quickly pushes her tongue in Daisy's mouth before she could get the chance. "Mmph~! Mind if we stay like this? I keep docking our nipples and you keep thrusting upwards and we make out~?" Daisy muffled as she suggested. "If you can last that is~?" Blade asked challengingly as she thrusted hard and deep inside Daisy. Who kept docking their nipples in a tickling manner.

Blade smiles as their tongues together and hums out. Daisy hums out as well as they feel their nipples erect on each other. "You're so hard, your nipples are poking me~." Blade muffled a tease. "Well, your dick is stretching me apart~!" Daisy muffled back. The two couldn't help but giggle as they start to go a little faster. Daisy was still docking nipples with Blade who is thrusting in and out of her. Blade moves her flippers to start teasing Daisy's breast. She starts to stroke them softly in round motions. Daisy sighed in relaxation while she moved her breasts up and down, flipping their nipples up and down as well.

Daisy made some vines and do to Blade what she's doing to her. They wrap around and massage Blade's back and butt. Blade murrs in Daisy's mouth as her kissing and her other actions become more affectionate. Daisy felt her own cock twitch, signifying it wants to be touched itself. "Um... do you mind Blade~?" Blade nodded and moved her right paw to stroke Daisy's member, "Ahh~, thank you~." Daisy moaned with her member feeling good.

Blade giggled, then let out a moan as well from the warm, wet pleasure. "Mmm~! Gonna cum~!" Blade muffled in excitement, feeling her privates vibrate inside. "Right there with you~." Daisy commented. They sexed and teased each other until they went loose with hot cum flowing out of their bodies! Blade came in Daisy while Daisy came on Blade. As for Blade's pussy, it just drenched the floor-ground they're on. The white flower panted as she lay on the Samurott. "That... Was... Amazing~!" Daisy panted. "Yeah it was~." Blade murrs.

They smiled at each other and looked at their remaining herm friends who were done and exhausted. "I suppose we're done here~." Blade said trying to push her to the side, but she was exhausted after their ordeal. "Can you get up?" "Nah... Too tired to get up..." Daisy drowsily said. "So what are we going to do?" Blade asked trying to move. "How about the hot springs in our place~? We have one here." She suggested. "Well I never been in one before." "We own one here, you'll love it~" Daisy winked. "Okay, but unless you intend to carry me there, you have to get up." Blade pointed out.

The white Florges nodded and got up as much as she could. Blade crawled out from under her and got up on shaking limbs. "We're heading to the hot spring. Anyone wanna join in~?" Daisy asked. They then see a lot of raised hands in agreement. "Well come on then." Daisy said waiting for them to get up. Everyone soon got up tirelessly and went for the onsen area. Blade carefully went in alongside the others after her. Soon, they felt a warm steam close them. Blade felt her muscles relaxing from the hot water as she slumped back. The others enjoyed it too as they start to doze off.

Blade slid to the side and felt something soft breaking her decent. She look to see Daisy smiling above her and she look to see it was her breast that broke her fall. "Huh? I'm a water-type. I have gills in my lungs, you know?" "You seemed to be sleepy, so I was offering a pillow. But if you want~..." she starts to push her a bit to slide her off. Blade nodded and gestured her to join, "Oh, I would like a pillow actually." Daisy nodded and enters the springs. Daisy moved Blade's head to rest in between her breast underwater. "Comfy?" Blade nodded gleefully. Daisy smiled as she started to close her eyes to sleep.


	77. Alyssa(F Pachirisu)XRisi(H SPachirisu) 1

Alyssa(F Pachirisu)XRisi(H S Pachirisu) part 1

A bounty hunter searches for a famous outlaw thief. Though she soons finds herself face to face with her in a embarrassing situation, with unexpecting results.

* * *

A lone female Pachirisu wearing a bounty hunting outfit was looking at the picture of another Pachirisu. It's like her, but wearing a rugged clothes and having a different color fur than her, being a shiny. She then looked around the area, searching for a sign of her somewhere. It's a dimly lit cave area, with small glowing rocks within. "This has to be the place..." She muttered. Bracing herself, she started to step into the entrance of the cave. She looked around to see anything strange. "This outlaw Risi is known for striking from unexpected places... I got to keep my guard up at all times." Alyssa said stepping slowly, but soon and unexpectedly, she was conked at the back of her head by someone!

Alyssa staggered a bit, trying to turn around before falling on her back. The last thing she saw was a blurry vision of an EleSquirrel standing above her. Alessa then blacks out. Alyssa consciousness starts to come back as her eyelids slowly opened. As she did, she tries to move but she couldn't and felt more breezy than usual. 'Why can't I move, and why I feel a breeze around me?' She looked down and saw to her surprise, she was naked and tied to a rope! "Wh-What the hell, what's going on here!?" She cried out as she starts to struggle, but the ropes were too tight for her and then she heard chuckling. "Who's there?"

She look to see a pachirisu like her, but with pink stripes instead of blue, with a busty DD cups to her D's and a bigger butt. "Risi?!" Alyssa called out in anger and shock. "Hello~, Ms. Alyssa~" "I knew I find you hiding around here." Alyssa said still struggling. "Well, I have something planned for you~" Risi said, twirling herself and shaking her breasts. The tied electric type blushes a bit, "When I get out of this, you'll be sorry." "Oh~? How about we feel sorry together~?" Risi said, lowering herself on Alessa. "Hey what are you doing? Get away!" She cries out shaking her head, but Risi only responded by licking her chest and rubbing her vagina.

Alyssa tried to stiffen a moan as she tugs at the ropes, but the wetness between her legs betrayed her as she did started to get wet. "S-stop it!" she stutters. Risi just giggled and licked lower to her thighs. Alyssa softly moan from the licking as she started to struggle less. Risi noticed this and kisses her hips, getting nearer to her crotch. Alyssa flinched feeling that, "H-hey don't go there!" Risi grinned and slowly leaned in before gently planting her lips on Alessa's pussy. "Hmmmm.." *Alyssa groaned out from the touch.

Risi just stayed put in her slow-pressing smooch on her pussy. "What's with you? Cut this out right now." "Mmm~..." Risi just murred as she opens her mouth and stretches Alessa's pussy lips and takes a slow rough lick. "Gahhh!" Alyssa gasp out as she shudders from the unwanted pleasure she feels. "Yum~... Like a sweet berry fruit~!" Risi decided to lick some more and suckled her vaginal juices. "S-stop it!" she starts trembling as she shudders and moans from the pleasurable feeling, but Risi responds by thrusting her tongue in her pink soft smooth labia.

Alyssa starts panting as the pink Pachirisu continues testing out her waters as her body shivers. She was almost about to release until she felt her tongue left her slit. Her body started to relax, though a part of her was disappointed as she looked up at Risi who laid her body down on hers, mashing their breasts together and Risi stares lovingly in Alyssa's eyes. "H-hey, a little too close don't you think?" she asked, blushing a little embarrassingly and not as angry as she was before. "Aww~... But you're so cute now for a bold bounty hunter~!" Risi chimed, nuzzling her nose against Alessa's. "I'm not cute! I'm serious and formidable." Alyssa argues back face redding even more.

Risi giggles and kisses her in the lips hard. Alyssa grunted from the sudden action, unintentionally opening her mouth in a effort to gasp. Risi took the opportunity to snake her tongue in her mouth. Alyssa made slight grunts as her eyes sparkled, feeling herself relaxing in the embrace. 'Ugh~... It feels so warm and soft~...' Alessa thought drowsily. She tried to wrap her arms around her, but remembers her arms are still tied. Risi noticed this and used her tail to cleverly untie them all. Feeling her arms freed, she proceeded to hug Risi deeply.

Risi then thrusted her hips hard at Alyssa's, causing something to poke into her labia! 'What the? I didn't see anything on her.' Alyssa thought as she tried to look down, but Risi held their heads in the kiss while bucking her hips. Alyssa tried to push off her mouth. "What are you poking me with?" "Don't you feel it in your pussy~?" Risi muffled as she kept thrusting and licking.

"Y-yeah but I don't know what it is." she muffled back as their lips touch again. "Just wait until you cum~..." Risi suggested naughtily. Alyssa refuses to wait as she starts to push Risi back to see what she's hiding. She then see what was in her pussy. "Now what are you hi..ding?" she paused a bit at the sight of something pretty big. It was pink, long and twitiching inside. "Are... are you a..." she stutter as she tries to finish the question. Risi nodded and thrusts back in. "A herm~" Alyssa gasp as the tip pushed into her pussy. "Hey, a little heads up next time?" she said shuddering. Risi just giggled. "Meh~!" And thrusted in and out of Alyssa.

The normal Pachirisu murrs and moans as Risi's cock rubs her walls. "Ooohhh~..." "Feeling good~?" The Shiny Pachirisu teased as she went slow in and out. "Uh..um.." she looked away shyly, embarrassed to answer. Risi then went all the way in and wiggled left and right, a way to tickle Alyssa's labia with her dick. "Well~...?" "Well... a little bit~.." Alyssa teased winking at the outlaw, and also tightening her vaginal walls around her member, squeezing it. "Only a little~?" Risi teased, trailing her fingers along Alyssa's fur. She then wraps her tail around her body.

Alyssa shudders at the softness. "What is this now?" she asked moaning in bliss. She then wraps her own tail around Risi. "I want you to be honest with me~..." Risi said. "Okay~... I'm melting~... I'm melting in bliss~...! I... I want to just relax~!" Alessa moaned as she moves her crotch for more pleasure. "Aww, you're melting? Don't worry, I'll help you with that." Risi starts to move faster. "Aaiiee~! More~! I want to feel like I'm massaged inside~!" Alessa squealed as her pink walls were practically sucking her dick. "You poor squirrel. I'll take care of you~." she goes harder while massaging Alyssa's d cups with her DDs~!

Alyssa moans out in increased pleasure. "I feel something coming~." she said nuzzling Risi's cheeks. "Aw~, here~! Let my big, soft, warm titties make you feel like you're cuddling me with ecstasy~!" Risi mewled at her, rubbing and squishing their boobs together. Alyssa whinnes as she pushes back to her thrust, trying to get her release. "Eee~! You want my seed inside you or do you wanna get messy all over~?!" Risi offered to fill Alessa up or coat her with pearly-White ribbons of cum. "I don't care, just let me cum!" Alyssa whines beggingly.

Risi smiled and kept on going and continued until finally~... She cried out, coating Alyssa's insides white with her seed. She moaned at how hot and creamy it was as she splashed her thick fluids out her vagina. As her own juices mix in with Risi's. The Shiny Pachirisu pulled out and has her remaining seed splatter on Alyssa. Alyssa shudders feeling warmth as she smiles alongside Risi. Who grinned at how adorable Alessa is covered in white cum and naked. "Wow... I never experience something like that before~." Alyssa admitted panting. "Yeah, me neither~" Risi agreed but frowned. "Uh... you okay?" "You're gonna turn me in, right?"

Alyssa frowned as well, but get the idea as she lay down, "Hahh, I can hardly move." "Huh? Why?" Risi asked, curious. "Well maybe I like to try this stuff again in the future." Alyssa admitted. "Oooh~... How about now~?" Risi seductively said, hugging her from behind and groping her tits. Alyssa murrs from the feeling as she uses her tail to rub her pussy. "I thought you had to go?" "Well~... You said you can hardly move~" Risi licked the back of Alyssa's baby blue ear. "Huhhh~.." she shudders from the lick. "So wouldn't you escape?" "Nope~! I want you forever~..." Risi then inserts her tail in her pussy. "Wha?" she asked while moaning in pleasure. "Why me?" "Because you're adorably bold~ I want you as my mate~!"

Alyssa's face blushes bright red. 'M-m-mate?' her pussy wettens at the idea. Risi nods and kisses her cheek. "Please don't say no~..." Alyssa murrs and moans, "Ahh... I need some convincing... where will you be going next~?" she asked winking. Risi answered by thrusting in her anus! "Hahh... Not what I meant~!" she said, but moaning in response. "But don't your anal muscles feel good~?" She asked, going in closer, stretching her butthole wider. She tries to stiffen a moan, "Maybe?" she asked trying not to moan as well.

Risi grinned and inserted her tail and member in deeper inside. "Don't lie to me~." Risi grins at the bounty hunter. "Aaahhh~!" Alyssa moaned out loud as she felt her walls being filled and explored. "It feels great, wonderful even.~" she wailed out in pleasure. Risi smirked and asked. "Can we buy some skimpy but luxurious princess outfits later~?" "What for?" she asked. "To show that we're mates~!" "You're jumping the gun! You got to convince me at two different places." Alyssa said. Risi grinned and slid her two appendages even deeper inside Alyssa. "So where will you go next? Oohh.." she moans rubbing her with her tail. "What do you mean exactly?" "Where can I find you next time of course." "How about you tell me where you live~?" "What, I thought you like playing when you caught me?" "I really want to be your mate and live with you forever~..." "You gotta prove it! I'm not just some soft squirrel you can woo to marrage on our first date. You gotta keep going at it." she said.

Risi smiled and thrusted in as hard as she can! "So this is a date?" Risi asked. Alyssa blushed as she remembered the words. "Yeah, it's a date~." Risi giggled and nuzzled her affectionately as she goes faster and harder, almost as if she is raping her. Though the pleasured cries and moans show that she's enjoying it as well. Risi then feels close so she slides her tail deep into Alessa's cervix and tapped it a few times. Alyssa moans close to cumming, but holds back, but Risi tugs her nipples and pulls them long. She moans as she climax, nearly falling down, but Risi catches her and lays her down, still playing and pulling her nipples hard.

JShe moans softly as she wrap her tail around Risi and rub her softly. She sighed at the warm of her tail and keeps pinching and twisting her nipples tight. "So now will you tell me where will you going next?" Alyssa asked. "With you~!" Risi chimed and hugged her firmly."You still think you got me convince, with one date, that I'll be your mate?" she smirks. Risi nodded and kisses her passionately. "Well like I said, you gotta convince me two more times... at different locations." she muffled, not faltering.

Risi whimpered not know where she meant, but then her mind clicked as she figured out what she meant. "Maybe I'll be at a thick flowery forest~." Risi answered. "Is that where you live?" "No, but that'll where I'll be heading next if you intent to try and catch me." Risi grinned and suggested. "Let's go wash up~!" "Need help getting up." Risi complied, carrying Alessa to a pool of water. She set her inside it, shuddering from the coolness. Risi then backed away before rushing in to jump in the pool. "Cannonball~!" Alyssa gasp out as the splash soaked her completely. Risi then emerges majestically with her breasts and erect nipples bounced upwards with water droplets flying. "What the hell was that for?" she yells, but was also taken back by the shiny's beauty. "I love impressing my mates~!" Risi said cutely. Alyssa smiles, 'If she does so well on first dates, I wonder how the other two will be like?' she thought as the two snuggle together.


	78. AlyssaXRisi part 2

Alyssa(F Pachirisu)XRisi(H S Pachirisu) part 2

* * *

"So this is where you're hiding huh?" Alyssa looked over the entrance of a forest full of apple trees with flowers too. She was also naked as she knew she'd have to be prepared. She stepped into the forest, looking around for any signs of the white and pink squirrel. She kept looking until she humphed and crossed her arms, covering her breasts. "So far nothing... I must be careful, I won't be knocked out by her this time." she said making sure to look back every so often.

As she walks, he felt something snapped and in the next thing she knew, she was whisked upside down with a rope tying her feet. "What the? Oh no, I forgot she's known for setting up traps!" Alyssa said trying to reach for the ropes. "Hi~!" A familiar voice called out to her. Alyssa looks ahead as a pink and white furred Pachirisu was in front of her smiling. "Oh hi. Um it seems I got caught in one of your traps." she chuckled embarrassed. "Yes, you did~!" Risi smiled as she leaned in to Alyssa's vagina mouth. "Well, if you let me go, I'll be sure to leave~." she blushes as she said that.

Risi just responded by kissing her pussy. "Ahh~!" she moans as she felt the tickling feeling from her lips. Risi then snaked her tongue in her labia. "Ahh~. Right there, that's the spot~." Risi smiled as she didn't know Alyssa would accept this time so she went in deeper. the normal Pachirisu murred as she wondered something about Risi. "How you, ohh~. became a outlaw, Mmph~, in a first place~?" "Meh... I was abandoned and had hard times being a herm." "R-really?" Alyssa asked, sounding shocked and saddened. "Mmhm..." Risi nodded, still licking Alyssa's vagina. "Ngh..." she moans out from the pleasurable experience. "I'm sorry you had that life.""It doesn't matter. I learned to live with myself." Risi muffled, now sucking Her pussy. "By the way, how did you become a bounty hunter?"

Alyssa caught her breath as she responded. "Well I wanted to stop criminals since I lost my parents in a fire caused by bandits when I was young." "Mmm~... Did you ever found the bandits who killed your parents?" "Yeah, I did. While they got justice, it didn't help with my lonesomeness." Alyssa said, shuddering from the tongue. "Umm... You didn't kill them, did you?" Alyssa shakes her head. "I'm wasn't going to become like them." Alyssa said. Risi sighed in relief as she kept on eating her out. "Can't I do anything for you~?" she asked. "Well, maybe be my mate?"

Alyssa sported a funny grin as she shakes her head. "You can't try to shortcut your way out of the plan Risi~." she said. Risi humphed and thrusted her tongue deeper inside to lick her labia faster. "Gahh~..." she moans and panted in pleasure. Risi got aroused by Alyssa's moans and felt her member grow from her groin. "Risi... you're thing is showing~." Alyssa giggles while she pokes it with her lips and tongue. Risi moans as she continued kissing Alyssa's vagina affectionately. Alyssa soon reaches her mouth to her member and engulfed it in her mouth.

Risi murrs from the feeling as she licks while also thrusting gently. Alyssa enjoyed the warmth of her cock and started sucking it passionately. "Ahh~... Lick at it as much as you like~." she said murring. Alyssa complied as she licked around her member. "Ohh... your mouth feels so heavenly." "Mmhm~..." She agreed as she kept sucking. She continues to lick Alyssa for the enjoyable suck. "You're really good." "Mmm~!" Alyssa muffled. She moves her paws to fondle Risi's DD breast. Risi gasped when she felt her chest groped. "What~? With breast like those, they're just begging to be squeezed?" she muffled on her cock. "Agh~! My boobs sure are~!" Risi let her tongue out hanging.

Risi then noticed Alyssa's own D cups and uses her tail to rub them. While she gropes Alessa's butt cheeks with her paws. "Mmph~!" Alyssa muffles from the feeling. "Aww~! Feeling triple-pleasured by my sexiness~?" Risi teases her naughtily. "Yes of course~." she moans as her body trembles in pleasure. Risi then stretch her butt cheeks and went orally for her anus. Alyssa started to suck harder and faster, complying for the shiny. They soon felt like letting loose their thick fluids in each other's mouths. "Risi~... I'm close~." "Yeah, me too~!" She muffled in agreement and licked faster.

The two increased their paces until they both climax at the same time. Risi's seed gushed into Alessa's mouth and her throat. "Umgh~..Gummph~." Alyssa murrs as she swallows down all Risi offered, and Risi drunk up as much of her pussy cum as it spilled. The two were flushed as she look at the shiny squirrel and blushed. "I never really noticed how groomed your fur was. As well as the nice coloring~." "Thanks~ You look hot too~!" "Thanks, though it's not as special as a shiny pokemon~." she shrugged. "But blue looks good on you, y'know~?" Risi chimed as she tickled Alessa's clit. "Thanks Risi~." she smiles. "Can you get me down, my head's starting to hurt from being upside down.""Oh sure~" Risi complies.

Risi uses her tail to cut the rope to let Alyssa down. "Thanks Risi~." Risi also brushed the leaves or grass off her with her tail. Alyssa shudders from the fur brushes off her. "So... so soft~." she swooned looking at Risi fur smiling. She decides to do the same with her own tail and brushes Risi. "How does my tail feel~?" she asked brushing the dust off the pink outlaw! "Really fluffy~!" Risi coos from her tail and licks it. Alyssa blushes, "Thanks Risi~." She smiles blushing. "So you want to do more~?" "Mmhm~! Want me in your butt~?" Risi nodded and presents her cock to her.

Alyssa smiled and nodded, rolling onto all fours, "I still can't believe I'm doing this~." "Well, you already are~!" Risi then plunges in directly. Alyssa gasped and moans as the cock enters her ass. "Letting myself get seduced again by you~." she said blushing as she felt Risi's soft fur on top of her. Not to mention, feeling her DDs on her back. She blushes as she felt Risi pulls out then thrust in. "Ohh... That feels goood~..." "Yeah, your ass feels tight~!" Risi moans as she was in ecstasy. "Ahh~... How did you fell for me anyway~?" she asked murring in bliss. "Because when I saw you rounding up those other outlaws, you looked so cool~..."

She blushes. "I looked cool?" she said not believing that. "Not many people see bounty hunters cool." "Why is that?" Risi asked, confused. "They just see us like every kind of cop just able to go further to get bad guys." "And the proper authorities think they're too OP?" "Yep." Alyssa said. Risi was slightly surprised, Alyssa gets paid by the clients but not appreciated by the public. "Eh.. What can you do about it." Alyssa shrugged. "I'm used to it anyway." "I want to be your mate~..." Risi murred. "I know but... why? There are bounds to better than me?" she murrs as a jolt of pleasure flow through her. "I don't want to be alone anymore..." Risi said sadly.

That actually left a sting at her heart. 'She's been alone for some time... she's not as bad as they said.' Alyssa thought as she use her tail to rub Risi's back. Risi sighed at the soft warm comfort of her tail. "Come on... please keep going~?" she asked. "Only if you promise to be my mate during our third date~." Risi teased, threatening to pull out. "If the date is just as great as this one, I'll go on my knee and propose to you~." Alyssa promised. Risi smiled and thrusts back in roughly! Alyssa moaned out in bliss as she moves her tail to be near Risi's, rubbing it softly.

Risi responded by wrapping her tail up with Alessa's. "So soft~..." Alyssa murrs as she felt her pussy getting wetter. She then moved her paw to rub it tenderly. "H-hey, no. I'll cum if you do that~." She slurrs from the rubbing. "You mean, you wanna do my pussy too~?" "Well, if you want me to afterwards~." she grins as she goes faster in Alyssa. "Aaah~! I do I do!" "Well, here comes one for your rump~." she said as she moans as she pumps into Alyssa. Releasing her sperm into her anal walls~! Alyssa moans out as she climax as well. "So... warm~." she said as she lay down and relax

Risi collapsed as well as she stroked her dick to re-harden it. "This was a amazing date~." Alyssa smiled as she turned to face Risi. "Yeah~... Want one more? I can hold one leg up for you~" She smiled as she nods her head. "Though I'm a bit tired... so can we have sex while we sleep~?" she winks at the pink Pachirisu. "But how do we sex when we're asleep?" Risi asked, unsure what to do. "Well you're still hard... so I'll lay on my side." Alyssa lays on her side. "No, I mean do we both sleep-sex or does one of use goes to sleep?" "Oh, let's sleep sex." she offered. "... I still don't get it." Risi answered. "I say you slip into my pussy and thrust in me softly as we sleep~." She said. "Okay, but your leg will still rest on my shoulder, right?" "Why you need to do that?" Alyssa asked. "How else am I gonna fuck you when you're lying down on your side?" Risi pointed out. "Point." she said as she lifted her leg up.

Risi then grabs it and has it rest on her shoulder and pokes Alessa's push lips with her penis. "The second date went so well. I can't wait what you have to offer on the third one~." Alyssa said purring. "I'm wearing that luxurious gold and colourful princess outfit on an island~ Wear one too~" Risi purred back. "Same color?" she asked, trying to get a mental image. "Different, I'm wearing blue and you pink~" Risi said before thrusting inside. "All right got it~." Alyssa murrs as she feels her cock spreading her pussy open.

They then went to sleep with Risi thrusting in. 'She's so gentle and kind... maybe being her mate would be very nice... plus she wouldn't be lonely anymore.'Alyssa thought before sleep overtakes her. 'She's so good to me~... I can't wait to be with her forever and ever~...' Risi thought as she sleeps while still thrusting, hoping to cum as many times in Alessa as they sleep. The two were moaning as the two climax through the night.


	79. AlyssaXRisi3

Alyssa(F Pachirisu)XRisi(H S Pachirisu) part 3

* * *

Alyssa walked around the sandy areas, looking at the trees. "Wow, never heard of this place." Alyssa said looking around the place. She then looked at what she is wearing for her third date. It was some skimpy outfit with a headpiece with a cobra coiled around it, a small chestplate covering her nipples and nothing else, and some lower garmets with a pink sash covering her legs. "I still can't believe I have to wear this... These metallic undergarments are uncomfortable for my privates..." Alessa muttered, tapping the plates on her chest and panty area. "What does she sees in this?" she asked herself as she starts to take a walk. "I gotta say, I do enjoy walking around this place." Alyssa said smiling.

She then looked up the trees and saw how tropical-looking their big leaves are. "Wow so big... hmhmhm, I wonder how the 'Beautiful bandit' will make her appearance~?" she asked looking around. She then posed and dance a bit just to make sure and taunt her somewhere around. "A ranger of justice comes forth! Weaing a dazzling headpiece and small garments. A flash a pink flashes in the wind showing my weapons in full view. You better watch out, cause Alyssa, the boldly cute bounty hunter is on the case~!" she calls out. "Wow~! If you were naked, it'd be sexier~!" A familiar voice called out.

She smiled as she looked around. "Come out where I can see you~!" she said playing the act. "In the shadows reveals a beautiful bandit in sights~! Sporting a sexy and shiny outfit, showing most of her shame and beauty~! Whenever I want to, I can expose my most precious private~! Here she is~, Risi, the adorably spunky outlaw~!" Risi roll called and was wearing a similar but differently coloured outfit as Alyssa.

Her sash is blue unlike Alyssa's pink one. "I figure I find you here. Now I'll be taking you in~!" Alyssa announced, feigning seriousness. "You mean, taking me into your custody and make me your mate~?" Risi turns and wiggles cutely, her eyes closed with a shy smile. "You'll find out soon enough~!" Alyssa said as she ran towards her. Risi just jumped away but her sash was grabbed and torn a bit. "Resisting? Good, I love a challenge~." Alyssa grins as she ran to her again. Risk giggled as she ran around the trees and soon a muddy area. 'Got her.' Alyssa thought as she caught up with her.

Risi seductively walked around a bit, not minding her feet getting dirty. Alyssa walked to follow her as well. Her feet squishing into the mud. 'I gotta say, she's doesn't flinch at the possibility of getting dirty. I'm impressed.' Alyssa thought. "Geez... These golden parts... How do ladies get used to them?" Risi asked herself tapping at her crotch area. "Hey, you're the one who suggested we wear these~!" Alyssa said hearing her complaint. Risi then charged at Alessa and tackled her into the mud! Alyssa grunted from the impact as her back area was stained in mud as she tries to struggle, then Risi rolled them over so both of them are covered in mud. "Ha. Gotcha!" Alyssa cried out.

Their breasts began touching. "You put up a talented fight. But justice always prevails." "What about love~?" Risi struggled as she sneaked her paw into Alyssa's sash and on her pussy. "Ngh~. Hahh~..." Alyssa made a gasp as her pussy was touched, then she let out a moan as it was being softly rubbed. Risi then takes the opportunity to kiss her in the lips. Alyssa kept a calm face as it also reddens with a blush as she stares into the shiny pokemon's eyes. They wrestled each other's tongues as they kiss.

Alyssa leaned on top of Risi as she started to fondle and run the pink squirrel's breast, but then Risi pulled back. "Whoa, let's take this to the waterfall to clean up, alright?" "Or better yet, I heard there was a hot spring nearby as well?" Risi added remembering that part. "Heh, fine by me~!" The two got up and Alyssa followed Risi to the hot spring. They then take off their clothes and put them to wash. She washed the metal parts quickly and cleaned the sash it came with. She took a look at Risi to see how she's doing.

She was doing a good job washing her outfit, despite it being the only clothing for them to wear, forcing them to go naked. Seeing she could use a bath herself, Alyssa slowly slips into the springs, sighing from the temperature, but she didn't expect getting cannonball-ed by Risi who jumped in and tackled her in the hot water! "Aiee! Cold water is one thing, but cannonballing into a hot spring is not a good idea!" She calls out. Lifting her head, feeling like her body stung or bitten by hot water. Egnh! I hope I didn't get any burns from this!'

Alessa rubbed her face. 'It feels like someone used Scald on me...' She then feels Risi rubbing the areas that was splashed with the hot water. "Nope, nope I won't forgive you for this." she humphs. "Aww~... But you're like a little girl not wanting to take a bath~!" Risi chimed and teased, rubbing her tail and hips. "T-that's not true~!" she said blushing. "Aw, but you're so cute~!" Risi then squeezed her buttocks. Alyssa made a embarrassed whimper, "How do you always know what to say to make me feel embarrassed~?" she asked trying to move away. "That's easy, we're Pachirisus after all~!" "I don't get it." she said stopping to be about 8 inches away.

Risi grinned and then rushed in and tickled Alessa! "Ah~! Ahahaha~!" she started giggling from the ticklish feeling spreading through her. "Tickle tickle tickle~!" Risi said as she tickles Alessa's stomach and then her hips, then her butt cheeks. Alyssa moves her hands and tickle Risi back herself. Risi giggled softly, but isn't affected by her tickling and tickles harder at Alessa's butt. Alyssa tries to tickle harder herself, moving one paw to Risi's butt, the other to her pussy.

Risi gasped but then went and pinched then pulled Alessa's nipples. "Oh, does the cute outlaw have a soft spot for getting her holes tickled~?" she asked, enduring the pinching to go at it more. Risi grunted and then lightly bit her neck. "Ah~!" She grunted from the feeling as she tickles the pussy with her tail and moves to tickle Risi's underbelly. Risi responded by using her own tail at Alessa's pussy. Alyssa moans from the feeling. "Who's the affectionate little bandit~? You are~?" she mews cutely in Risi's ear as she nuzzles her yellow cheeks with her own. Causing a bit of light blue sparks from their yellow pouches.

They giggled a bit as Alyssa continues. "You had such lovely fur. I could just snuggle with you all the time~." "As my mate~?" Alyssa giggles. "Mayyybe~?" she giggles. Risi sighed in pleasure as she felt her member rise up. "You're so easy to get in the mood~. All I did was tickle you, made sweet talk and you're getting stiff~." Alyssa giggled. "I don't wanna be arrested and put in jail..." Risi whimpered. Alyssa paused out of confusion, as she expected more teasing, not this kinds of words. "Please... If I want to be put in a cage, I want to be in yours~..."

Alyssa made a small smile as she wrap her arms around Risi comfortingly. "You don't have to be in a cage~." "Wha?" Risi asked softly. "I wouldn't do that to someone like you. It'll break my heart." she said, moving to look at Risi's face which was brimming with tears as she sobbed. Alyssa uses her paws to wipe some of them away from her face. "You okay?" "I love you~..." Risi said, puckering her lips a bit for a kiss. Alyssa smiles as she moves a bit closer. "I love you too~..." They then kiss more passionately than before.

They wrap their tongues around, entwining them as tight as they could, holding paws as they make out. Alyssa feels funny inside as her chest felt a little lighter than usual. It was almost as if she feels the need to protect Risi, which emphasizes as she hugs Risi deeper and closer to herself. Her pussy felt her cock pressing against it. The two separated their tongues and mouths, saliva dripping from them with panted breaths. They then noticed they crotches touching and decided to get it over with already. Alyssa headed to the edge and lifted herself out of it, helping Risi up.

She noticed Risi's big smile. "Why are you so happy~?" "I'm... Gonna be married~..." Alyssa giggled. "But you haven't even asked the question yet." she pointed out. Risi hugged her while being carried. "I'm so happy to be with you~... I wanna be by your side forever~..." "The question~." Alyssa sings out. "Will you marry me, Alessa~?" Risi asked with sparkly eyes. Alyssa look at the shiny Pachirisu deeply in the eyes, smiling warmly. "Yes. I'll marry you, and be by your side... for eternity~." she said, nuzzling her head. "Will you have my babies too~?" Risi licked cutely at her sensitive ear. "Oh? Wanna have a family too?" she asked curious.

Risi blushed and nodded shyly. "Sure. We can start making some when we get home." "After you could convince your clients?" Risi suggested as she is still wanted. "Yeah. With you since you only charges are theft, they'll place you under probation supervised by me." Alyssa said. "You'll still have some bounty money?" Risi asked. "Yep, got it pretty good." she said as they reached a small boat. It resembled a private boat and it is fast.

Alyssa put Risi inside and strapped herself in. "Just to fit the part." she got some rope and binded the outlaw. "Hey, where are our clothes?" "Oh right. Be right back." she dashed off to get their clothes. Risi then played with her junk as Alyssa went out to get it. A couple minutes later, she returned holding their clothes. "I'm back." "Oh, that was fast. Hey, does this boat have an autopilot?" "Um... yeah, why?" "So we can 'rock the boat~'!" Risi seductively answered. Alyssa smiled, "Aww, my cute little bandit missed me and felt lonely~?" she asked climbing on the boat. "Eh, just set it for your home so we can do each other already~!" Risi said impatiently.

She smirked as she turned it on and set it to autopilot and set a course to home. They then get into one of the bedrooms of the ship. Alyssa giggled as she pushed the shiny pokemon onto the bed. "Um~... Can I move my limb now?" Risi asked, playing with her junk with her tail. "Nah, I'll keep you like that~..." she takes another rope and wrap her tail to her body. "H-Hey...! What are you doing?" "What, you think I'm going to let you slip out of the ropes with your tail~? Don't think that I forgotten what happened first time." Risi remembered and blushed. "Can we still sex?" "Of course we can~." she climbed on top of the bed, crawling towards her. "You know something~?" Risi shook her head. "You look adorable. All tied up and vulnerable in front of me~." she said with a dominant, seductive tone.

Risi blushed, getting wet and hard. She moves her paws and started rubbing the herms shaft. Which hardened a bit more, leaking some pre. She reached down and took a lick. Risi moaned at the feeling of her tongue. Alyssa shudders from the taste as she licks more and more. Risi moaned as she felt her cock throbbing at her licks. "Enjoying it so far sweetie~." Alyssa asked. Risi nodded and mewled. "Let me inside you~..." She looks at her, "Where~?" "My member in your vagina~..." Alyssa grins as she started to slowly move over Risi. She then lined her pussy at her cock. "So you ready~?" she asked smiling as she caress Risi's cheek. "Mmhm~!" Risi nodded willingly.

Alyssa started to slowly press her mate's cock against her pussy. She gasped and felt her juices in her pussy leak a bit. Risi moans as Alyssa rubs her pussy up and down her length. She soon felt her dick slide in her pussy. Risi groans out as she feels the tightness there despite their encounters. Alyssa feels thickness around her cock as she moaned loud. She then wraps her paws on Risi's breast and started ticking them. She then giggled as she felt it. Alyssa smiles as she starts to move faster up and down. Risi mewled as her dick felt comfortable in the tight moist walls of hers.

Alyssa shudders a bit, feeling a jolt of pleasure. "I think I'm going to cum~." "Want me to cum inside you~?" Risi asked cutely, ready to let loose. "Do you have a choice~?" Alyssa asked just as cute. Risi nodded and thrusted upwards and climaxed like a volcano. Alyssa cries out as she climax hard as well. Then she lay down next to Risi. They both panted as they lay there, covered and filled with cum. Alyssa smiles as she sees Risi moving over her, but then got confused. "I thought I tied you up~." She pointed out. "I have my methods~..." Risi winked. "You were able to slip your tail out because the rope wasn't tight enough?" Risi nodded.

Alyssa sighs as she looks at the Risi. Who looks back lovingly at her for a kiss. "Go right ahead~.". They then puckered their lips and smooch together. All the while, she feels Risi's cock moving to touch her entrance. "One more~?" Alessa asked, muffled. "If you let me~." She asked. "Be dominant?" Alessa guessed. She nods, nuzzling her head in her neck. "Sure, you can be dominant as long as you keep rubbing me." Risi awed with glee as her eyes shine. "What's with that look?" She asked, sounding a bit embarrassed at the state."I love you so much~..."

Alyssa blushes and moans as she felt the tip slides into her. "I love you too, girlfriend~..." Alyssa shudders as she felt drowsy from the fuzzyness of her fur. She then dozed off as her pussy was still feeling the pleasure within. "Awww, she fell asleep." Risi said petting her head. She then thrusted in and out of her. "Sweet dreams mate~." She said in her ear. Alyssa moans as she dreams with her body getting sexed in her sleep.

(Timeskip)

When they reached land, Alyssa brought Risi to the authorities. As they handled business, she request that she'll be placed under probation under her watch, and they accepted. Afterwards, they live peacefully in Alessa's house and love each other no matter what. One morning, Alyssa woke up, feeling a bit nauseous for some reason. "Something's up, honey~?" Risi asked, coming inside. "I don't feel well. Like my stomach is whirling around." "Whirling around?" Risi asked. "Yeah, a upset stomach or something." "Hmm... Maybe you're...?" "What?" "Pregnant?" Risi said sheepishly.

She blushes at the words. "Really?" Risi nodded, blushing the same as Alyssa. "We better make sure." Alyssa said, getting up and heading to the bathroom. She then grabbed a pregnancy test and placed it at her stomach. A few moments passed and then a beep has sounded, showing a plus sign! "Risi... I'm.." "Shh... It's okay... It's alright~..." She comforted her. She starts sobbing as she hugs Risi lovingly. Risi was confused and stroked her back. "I'm... Sorry." Alyssa looked confused, "Why apologized?" "I thought it's regretful of me impregnating you?" "You asked if we could have kids. Do you forget that~?" She asked teasingly.

Risi blushed as she knew that. "No need to apologize. We both intended this." Alyssa said and embraced her herm wife. Risi hugs her back, licking Alyssa ear, then kisses it. Alyssa giggles at the touch, but also finds herself being pushed to their bed. "Risi, you okay?" Risi nodded. "I'm fine, just a little touchy is all~" Before she can say anything, she's on their bed with Risi on top. Alyssa smiled and kissed her once more. "You wanna go again?" Risi shook her head. "Our baby is growing inside, let's another time~..." "Good point." she nods her head. "So we'll just cuddle." she said holding Risi closer, and nuzzled her cheek against hers. The two hugged and rubbed each other for a long while.

(Timeskip)

Alyssa was watering the flowers at the yard of their home. She was humming a soft tune until soft voices sounded behind her. It was a couple of Pachirisu sisters, one normal and one shiny. "Mama!" They cried out as they ran and hugged her. Alyssa smiled and looked around for Risi. "Have you seen your other mama?" Alyssa asked her kids. They shook their heads until Risi showed up, waving. "There she is. Come and say hi." Alyssa told her mate. Risi then came to them and they all had a group hug together.

Alyssa nuzzled them as she asked. "Where you been Risi?" "Just dancing around our home~" "Aww, you should've told me. I would've joined you~." She kissed her as their daughters looked at them confusedly. "Uh... Mommies? What are you doing?" They heard their kids words and stopped and looked at them. "Oh sorry, we were..." Alyssa paused, trying to find the right words. "We're in love~" Risi answered. Alyssa blushed as she looked at the shiny. "Risi." Risi just giggled as she nuzzles her family. The kids nuzzle them as Risi said "The two of us will be bathing, so you two can go play."

The girls nodded and continued playing when they got off. " Risi, don't you think that's a little far, telling them we're in love?" Alyssa asked, walking with her. "I'm sure they'll think small." Risi shrugged. "Huh?" "They're too young to understand romance~!" "I heard some cases which the dating we're related." Alyssa explained. Risi smirked. "Anyway, wanna have that bath~?" "Sure." She said as they headed to the bathroom and set the water before heading in.

Risi washes Alyssa's back as they started to get comfy in the waters. "So, did all of your dreams came true?" Alyssa asked. Risi nodded as she went for her boobs. Alyssa sighed from the rubbing as she smiled. "I'm happy for that then." They then relax as they start to get sexy in their bath. "Unum, you're not getting too hot are you~?" "It depends on the water temperature. Should we cool it down?" Risi said and asked. "If you want it." She starts to move to it, and turned the water to a cool temp. "That better?" Risi nodded to Alyssa. She smiled and rested on the bath edge, relaxing. As she felt her body massaged at her privates. "Hhmmm." She sighs at the feeling as she stares at the ceiling.

So dreamily as she is lost in relaxation. She let out a soft moan as she felt pleasure. Her pussy also felt like opening a little. 'So good... It feels so real.' Alyssa thought happily, her body trembling. Feeling though she wants to cum. Her tail moves side to side in the water, her nipples hard from arousal as Alyssa panted fast. Risi's cock then erected and pressed at Alyssa's butt. "Mmm.. Mmph..Huh?" she started opening her eyes.

Alessa couldn't move her arms and legs for some reason. She tries to look at them to see what happened... She then finds herself in bed, still wet and wrapped around the torso with her arms wrapped as well. She tried to get out of the wrapped towel. But it was tied up nice and tight. "How did this happen, I was in the bath moments ago." she groaned still struggling. Risi was nearby, dripping wet herself. "Heehee, you were sexually daydreaming that you were lost in fantasy~!" "Was I really that into it? What happened?" "You dozed off when I kept massaging your privates~"

Alyssa blushes as she remember that. "What happened next?" "I had an idea of deja vu~" Risi grinned as she tickled Alyssa's nipples. Alyssa giggled at the feeling. "Um did you also~..." "Also what?" "I mean... I felt my pussy widening during the bath and such. Did anything happen?" "You were being aroused by the water~" Risi pulled Alyssa's nipples, stretching them a bit long. "Ahh~... So you never mated with me while I was daydreaming in the water~?" "Nah, I just used your dozed off state to my advantage~" Risi said, still tugging Alyssa's nipples hard and they start to hurt a bit.

Alyssa doesn't really believe she didn't mate in the bath, but she winces from it as she looked up. "How so?" "Ahem, your current position?" Risi pointed out as her hold on her nipples slip off, making Alyssa gasp sharply. "Ahh, my nipples." she shuddered as she felt herself getting wet. Risi smirked before spreading Alyssa's hips wide open. She look at he opened hips now, blushing at seeing herself vulnerable like this. Alessa feels embarrassed as she's in a wet spread-eagle position. "Hmhmhm, such a adorable bounty hunter of mine~."

Risi giggled and she rubbed Alyssa's pussy with her paw. Alyss trembles as she squirms. "Eee~... I feel wet~..." She moaned as her paw tickled a bit, juices flowing a bit. "Aww, you're so adorable~." she cried out shaking her hands side to side. Alessa shook her head. "No, I'm not~..." "Aww..." Risi then pinched her clit. "Ahh~..." she cried out from the feeling. Alyssa tried to resist as her fluid flow out of her folds. "Do you want more~?" Risi asked. Alessa just groaned in pleasure and denial. Risi smiled as she moves her tail to tickle Alyssa's folds. "Aagh~!" She moaned and giggled at the ticklish pleasure between her legs.

She felt warm and blushing from the affection. She even almost felt close to cumming. "Do you want it to just stay here, or I can give you even more love and affection~?" she said in a warm tone. Risi then got herself as part of a 69 position. "Huh?" Alyssa got out as she looks at Risi's groins. "I'll taste your crotch while you do the same to me~." Alyssa blushes as she looks at the pink folds and the throbbing cock. "So which one will it be~? Cock or pussy~?" Uh... Umm... I'll take you're pussy."

Risi grinned and placed her vagina at Alyssa's mouth. "Mmm~." Alyssa moaned into it. Risi then took a lick of Alyssa's pussy. "Oooh, Risi~." she said licking back. Risi gasped as she started groping Alyssa's butt. "Alyssa~." she smiled as she squeezes. They then went on with their 69 oral session. 'I never thought I can be any happier with my life. Thank you Risi.' Alyssa thought as tears of joy ran down her eyes. And as she savoured the sweet flavour of Risi's flowing juices. 'Alyssa... Thanks to you, I have everything in my life now. I love you with all my heart and soul~.' Risi thought as she continued to eat Alyssa out.

The two share their love filled moments together, enjoying the great time. Moaning loudly as they started to cum into each other's mouths. They panted as they relaxed from the moment. Risi then turns around to grind her cock at Alyssa's vagina. "I wouldn't mind a couple more~." Alyssa teases. "Really~?" Risi asked happily with shining eyes. "Yeah, they're cute. So go right ahead~." Alyssa said. "Ah ah ah~! Only if you admit you're a cute and adorable hunter~!" Risi teased. "Risi, please don't do that~." Alyssa said her face turning red. Risi humphed and got up. "Well, I guess you don't want anymore kids, huh~?" She yelped as she shrunk down. "No I do! I really do~!" she cried out. "Then say you're a cute and adorable hunter~!"

Alyssa let out a soft whimper as she opens her mouth. "I'm a cute and adorable hunter~..." she murmured. "What was that~? I couldn't hear you~...!" "I'm a cute and adorable bounty hunter~." she whispered. Risi sighed in disappointment, expecting to hear it louder as she got off the bed. Alyssa groaned at the lost of the feeling and opened her mouth, "I'M A CUTE AND ADORABLE BOUNTY HUNTER~!" Alessa screamed at the top of lungs, practically crying. Risi stopped as she looked at the bounded Pachirisu, smiling as she started coming back.

Risi then plunged in Alessa's pussy fast and hard. Alyssa cried out as she squirmed around, trying to get her arms out, but she couldn't and realized she is the submissive one this time. "I'm just the cute submissive adorable little bounty hunter huh~?" she asked. Risi nodded as she went faster. "Oohh~..." she moans as Alyssa stares into Risi's eyes lovingly. "Risi~." "Alyssa~...!" Risi did the same as she kisses her. They kissed for a long time as their lovemaking continues. 'Maybe our kids doing this wouldn't be so bad.' she thought as she closes her eyes.


	80. M Lucario X M Lopunny

M Lucario X M Lopunny

A Lucario visits a special strip club to meet his special girl. After talking to the Manager, he gets a private show with her.

* * *

(This contains feminization. All pokemon who are strippers are male, but The Strip Club's whole theme is that the strippers, despite being male, are treated as girls. This mean that when speaking, characters refer to them with female terms (She and Her pronouns, their ass is their "pussy," their cock is their "clit." And of course, they act like girls in bed.)

Late at night, a large location was bursting with multi colored lights and loud exotic music. Pokemon from all over were either crowding around it while some were slowly getting in. A Snorlax was at the entrance requesting id from a Lucario, who handed it to him before being allowed to enter. The jackal pokemon looked around inside and heard hooting and hollering from males while loud music blared all around. He look to see different 'females' dancing on poles or on the floor. A Mienshao twirling 'herself' around a pole. A Golduck shaking 'her' ass to the roaring crowd. Even a Liepard crawling on the floor, purring seductively as 'she' rolls around.

The Lucario chuckles, "I never get tired of the scenes." he grinned as he leaned on the metal bars alongside some other males as his favorite girl was about to perform. He heard the crowd roaring with excitement and turned to the stage. He looks and smiles as he sees a Lopunny walking down the stage in a purple bikini and matching bathing suit. All the males went wild as the pokemon winked at them before 'she' started to dance around the pole. 'She' bounced herself back and forth along the pole, then started rubbing her crotch on it. She let out a hum while the crowd stood up in excitement while Lucario soaked in every inch of her body.

'She' wrapped her legs tightly around the pole and leaned out at the crowd. "Like what you see boys?" 'she' asked in a seductive tone. "YEAH!" they cried out with lustful eyes and grins. 'She' smiled as the rabbit ran 'her' paws along her body for her admirers. "Then take a good long look." The group whistled and cheered as the Lucario looked onward, smiling a lustful grin. 'I can't wait to get 'her' all alone.' The Lopunny noticed the Lucario and reached out and rubbed his chin with 'her' soft paws."Why don't you and I get some alone time later big boy?"

The fighting type grins. "How can I get the chance?" he asked smiling. He looked around at the crowd. "I don't think any of these guys are gonna want you to leave anytime soon." "Hmm, how about you ask the manager for a 'private' show?" 'she' purrs in a soft tone. "Alright, I'll be right back." he grinned winking at 'her' before walking through the crowd. He headed to the manager room and knocked on the door. "What is it?" called a male voice back. "I'd like to talk to you about private dance for a dancer." "Come inside."

Lucario opened the door and headed into the office. Sitting behind a desk was a Gengar smoking a cigarette. "So you'd like to have a private booth with one of my dancers am I right?" "That is correct." He grins, "So which one of my 'girls' strike your fancy?" "The Lopunny." "Oh the Lopunny?" he chuckles as he thinks about her. "You're a mon with good taste." "So you can make it happen?" "Sure, but there's a price of 10 poke for a private dance." "No problem." He paid the manager the poke and was handed the key to the room. "Head upstairs and wait for the rabbit to arrive. Enjoy yourself now." "Will do." he nodded before leaving the office.

He passed by the Lopunny performing and showed her the key to room 3 for her to come to. "See ya there sweetheart." He went and sat in the room. A few minutes passed and announcement was made to announcement that 'her' show is over and that another is ready for 'her'. 'Alright, show time.' A minute passed and the door opens as the rabbit pokemon enters the room, smiling as 'she' sees the Lucario. "So, you wanted a private dance huh?" "Mmhmm, heard you're quite the charmer to males." he said getting up and looking over 'her' body. "Damn, and I can see why by a mile." "Aww, you like what you see?" 'she' asked in a teasing tone as 'she' approaches slowly. "Oh big time." he grinned.

'She' reaches forward and rubs 'her' paws over the jackal's body. "Nice tone you have." "Well let me sit down and we can get started." The Lucario moved and sat down on the chair, waiting for the show to start. "Sounds good to me." 'she' winked before the rabbit starts by making slow movements, shaking 'her' hips and legs as 'she' rubs 'her' hands along 'her' body, crouching down as 'she' moves to 'her' legs. The Lopunny started to 'rub' her paws on 'her' chest as 'she' approaches him. He grinned while feeling his sheathe start to tingle. He then noticed the Lopunny making subtle feels when 'she' moves 'her' arms and legs near his body. 'Oh this was SO worth it.'

'She' started to move onto Lucario's body, rubbing their skins sensually as 'she' hums a sweet tune. "Want to feel more?" He responds by moving his paws to rub the rabbit's thighs. "That answer your question?" "You can go further down." 'she' purred. "Well… if you insist." he growls as he moves down to cup the Lopunny's ass. "Damn, nice and firm." "I wonder…" he started as he moves a bit lower. "How does this feels?" he asked as he started rubbing the Lopunny's 'pussy'. "Mmm, more." 'she' let out a moan.

He chuckles as he started to feel her 'clit' starting to get aroused from the lap dance. "Wow, someone's loving this." 'She' blushes as she shied away embarrassed. "I can't help myself." 'she' said in a soft tone. "Well come closer and we can fix that." He said as he holds 'her' and brought 'her' close to him. 'She' eeped and blushed as he felt his thick fur on 'her' skin, blushing at the masculine scent it carried. 'She' looked down and saw the throbbing cock in between his legs. "Wow. You really are a big boy." 'she' purrs as 'she' rubs her body all over his, minding the spike on the Lucario's chest. "Care to help me out of this?" "Sure. Let's head to the bed." the Lopunny suggested as 'she' started to get off. But suddenly, 'she' felt Lucario lift her up. "Hyaah, what are you doing?" 'She' asked surprised and curious "I wasn't talking about me." he grinned.

The rabbit looks confused at what the jackal meant. That's when Lucario reached up and pulled the top of her swimsuit down. The Lopunny gasped and moved upwards to cover 'her breast' in embarrassment. "Come on, let me see them." The rabbit blushed as 'she' moved 'her' arms away, "How are they?" the rabbit asked blushing. "Nice." he grinned reaching up and rubbing against 'her' nipples. The rabbit made a soft feminine moan as 'she' hugs around him closely. "More." He starts to tease the nipples and 'her' thighs as he started moving towards the bed. They sat down with her 'clit' rubbing up against his shaft.

The rabbit shuddering with pleasure as lust builds up within him. "Now why don't you get this off?" Lucario tugged at the last part of her clothes. Lopunny nods as 'she' moved 'her' paws down and started slipping them off. It let her 'clit' flop out fully erect and tossed the piece to the side. "So… All satisfied now?" 'She' asked teasingly. "Almost, but I think we got a problem." he grinned nodding down to his cock. "Oh I get it. How do you want me to help you?" Lopunny asked in a sultry tone. "Well your lips sure do look soft."

The Rabbit understands his words and moved 'her' lips downward to take a soft lick at the cock. 'She' hummed from the salty taste while smelling his arousal up close. 'It's strong.' 'she' shudders as 'she' licks at the bottom of the cock first. "Mmm, that's it." he grinned. He then reach over to rub 'her' soft ass. "I wonder how many cocks you've taken it up in your little 'pussy'." 'She' couldn't respond as 'she' took half of his cock in 'her' mouth. "Oh yeah." he groaned putting a paw on 'her' head. The Lopunny found 'herself' in the Lucario's control as he bobs her head up and down. All the while swirling 'her' tongue across the red meat. 'She' hums in pleasure. 'So salty, delicious.'

She let out a gasp in pleasure as she felt her 'pussy' being rubbed. 'She' moaned while feeling the paw try to push its way inside. "Pretty tight. That's what I like to feel." he grins. He kept rubbing her hole while lightly thrusting his cock in deeper. 'She' grunted as she sucked and licked faster. But soon the Lucario growled and started pushing more of his cock deeper into 'her' throat. 'She' closes 'her' eyes as 'she' swallows down all his sperm, little leaking out of 'her' mouth. 'She' moaned though before slowly sliding 'her' mouth off. "I hope you enjoyed it." Lopunny said. "Oh big time, but I can keep going." he grinned with his dick still hard.

'She' let out a cute giggle as the rabbit looked at him. "What else would you like?" "To fuck your 'pussy'." He then held the Lopunny and lay 'her' on the bed on 'her' back. He moved over with his cock rock hard and rubbing against the hole. The rabbit blushed and looked at him shyly. "Um… please be gentle?" 'she' blushes. "I will, for the first thirty seconds." he growled before gripping 'her' hips and started to slowly push his dick inside.

Lopunny moans and hugged around the Jackal's chest. "A...Ah!" "You're tight. Just like I like it." he growled with a grin as he kept pushing in while his cock stretched 'her' hole open. 'She' shudder as she felt her 'clit' reacting in pleasure of the thrust. "Ah! M..More." He nods as he starts to move faster inside 'her' body. Feeling her 'pussy' tightens around his member. "Fuck! How many guys have you had fuck this tight 'pussy'?" "I-I had a few.." 'She' admitted, blushing all the while. "Is that a problem?" "You did? And you're still this tight?" "I don't go at any male I see. I only have preference for handsome and cute ones." 'She answered proudly.

"Just for that, I'm gonna do this." he grunted as he pushed in deeper before he started hammering his cock in and out faster. "Gahh…!" she moans in pleasure as her 'clit' and 'pussy' trembles in pleasure. "Yes! More! Fuck my 'pussy' more!" He growls in lust as he goes faster and harder in his favorite 'girl'. Moving to bite 'her' neck. His teeth didn't break skin, but he did bite down enough to where 'she' felt it as he started pushing his knot inside. "Ahh, you tied with me." the rabbit said excitedly, nuzzling his head. "You can cum right in my 'pussy' as much as you want." "If you insist." he grins as he howls out in pleasure as his cum starts to flow into the Lopunny's 'pussy'. "Take it all!"

She shudders and moan in pleasure as well, her 'clit' started releasing 'her' cum onto the Lucario's chest. "Ah...ah….so warm." He grins as he looks down on his chest. "You sprayed a lot of 'femcum' on me." he chuckles. "Aw, but you came first." 'she' teased. "Well your 'pussy' milked me out good." he noted. "Thanks." he smiled, moving to lick the rabbit's ear. Lopunny smiled as 'she' took note of the fighting type's toned, but lithe body. "Mmm, well we could go another round if you want." 'she' offered. 'Hmm, he could pass for a feminine male…' 'she' thought. "Maybe later, I think your fans might go nuts if you're not out there." he joked.

He slides his cock out of the 'girl's pussy.' "I'll come back for another round soon though." "Alright, but don't forget." 'she' winked. 'Also, I have a proposition for you." "What is it?" "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but did you know you have quite a feminine looking body?" 'she' teases. He blinked and looked himself over. "Maybe a little muscle, but do I really look that skinny?" "A little, but it's attractive none the less." The lopunny smiled. "Alright, but what does that have to do with the proposition?" "I noticed that you come here a lot and enjoy all the 'girl's' shows." the Lopunny made a girlish giggle. "Me especially."

"What can I say, I like seeing these long legs." he grinned trailing his paws up 'her' smooth legs. "Well, what if I say you can experience the joy of acting like a girl?" "I'd say, tell me more." "Well, we do have a position for another 'female' to be a dancer and we're to look out for any potentials." "Hmm, benefits?" "Well the pay is good, we only accept customers who won't cause trouble…" 'The Lopunny strokes 'her' soft thighs. "And we might have some more fun while on the job." "Well, maybe. Do I get to pick out my outfit?" "One condition. It covers the good parts." 'she' gives him a quick wink. "Until they are needed.""Fair enough. I'm in." The Lopunny moves the the Lucario and gave him a quick peek on the cheek. "Well, we better let the manager know." 'she' said as the rabbit starts to walk with the fighting type.

(Timeskip)

The same club was booming as usual with it still filled to the brim with males of all kind. Cheers and cries filled the air as many pokemon were watching dancers on the poles and such. But soon they saw a familiar normal type sauntered onto the stage with a smile. "Aww yeah, that's what we like." A Ursaring cries out. "Let's see that hot ass!" called out a Machoke. "You boys like? Well we have a special treat for you today." All males were curious what she meant by that. The rabbit giggles as 'she' looked back and made a small whistle.

All eyes stared as they saw a Lucario step out with a pair of stiletto heels and a pink bow in 'her' hair with a matching bikini bottom and top with the top just covering 'her' nipples. "This one here came and wanted to work with us." The rabbit move 'her' arms to wrap around the 'female' lucario, pressing their chest together. "'She' still has a lot to learn, but 'she's' a lot of fun to have around aren't you?" "Big time." 'she' purred while winking at the male. "Ready for double the fun?" The males around them cheer as the 'girls' started to perform together, winking and grinding on the pole. The pokemon went nuts while staring at each with lust and even a few slowly getting hard.

"Looks like we might have either a 3 or 4 way. Think you can handle it?" the Lopunny asked teasingly. "Big time." grinned the Lucario while shaking 'her' ass at a pair of Hitmonchans who drooled at the sight. The two fighting types then headed off to where the manager's room was. Lopunny and Lucario kept putting on a show before the Gengar stepped out and motioned for them that they had a private dance to get to. The two gave the audience a blow kiss as they wave them goodbye. The males were disappointed as the two walked over to the Gengar who handed them a room key. "Well then, shall we?" the Lopunny girl winked. "We shall."

The two wrapped arms as they headed to the designated room. The Lucario 'girl' unlocked the door and head sitting on the bed were the fighting types, both sporting bulges already. "Did you two wait long?" the Lucario asked, placing a hand in front of 'her' mouth. "Those look painful." "Yeah, it's quite troubling to take care of." One of the Hitmonchans said. "Care to give us a little hand?" "Oh you poor dears." the Lucario turns to the normal type. "Do you know anything we can do to help?" 'she' asked looking concerned for the males. "I might know a few." grinned the Lopunny as the door shut and soon moans and groans could be heard coming from the room.


	81. M Braixen X F Skuntank

M Braixen X F Skuntank

A Braixen was wondering around feeling lonely and feeling like he doesn't fit in anywhere, then he meets a Skuntank who let's him stay for a night. Soon the two figure out that maybe they were brought together because of how they felt.

* * *

The sun was was setting on the hills as a Braixen was walking through the forest looking sad. He sighed in depression as he wandered in the woods. He wasn't getting hurt or bullied or anything like that, but he doesn't really fit in anywhere. He mainly travels from town to town to see if he can settle there, but it always feel uncomfortable and he leaves. He then started muttering to himself. "Is there no place for me anywhere?" he asked as he stopped and leaned on a tree. He also hugged it, wanting comfort and wished he could be hugged back. "I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore..." he murmurs out, tears starting to form.

Nearby, a female Skuntank was walking through the forest, noticing Braxien. She noticed him hugging the tree weeping and approached him, "Is something the matter?" "I'm not worth living..." Was all he simply said. She looked at him shocked and nudged him, "What you mean?" "I can't fit anywhere in the world..." He replied with the same simple depressed tone in his voice. The skunk saddened at the answer as she rubbed his side in comfort, "Sorry to hear that." "That's alright..." He simply said despondent.

Skuntank noticed the night sky was coming. "Here, you can stay with me for the night." "Really?" Braxien sighed, still feeling down. "Yeah, It seems you have no place to call home, and I would like some company." She said meaningful. "I guess..." Braxien said before following her. Moments later, they arrive at a large den as Braixen follows her inside. He was surprised to see how big it was. It was large enough for 2 pokemon and they are a couple of holes that act like windows, at the end was a large bed. "Wanna try my bed~?" Skuntank asked politely. "Um... sure." He said a little embarrassed.

He then went to the bed and tested out to comfiness of her double bed. "Fair warning, I might end up cuddling you in my sleep." She said embarrassed. "It's a habit of mine." "Uh..?" Braxien shrugged in question. "Sorry, it just when something's nearby, I want to hold it close." Braxien just rolled his eyes before getting in bed. "Well goodnight." He said. "Night~" Skuntank said back. Braixen relaxed and smiled a bit at her kindness. 'Thank you.' He thought before going to sleep.

(Next morning)

Braxien was still asleep, but Skuntank who awoke just stared at him. She also has him in her arms in a soft embrace. He looks young and she smiled at having company for a change. She then started to rub him all over. "So soft and warm." She whispered as she rubbed the fire types warm fur. She then hear him moan out softly. She giggled a bit and move her arms around him, hugging him gently. "Mmph..." Braxien muttered drowsily. Whatever he was feeling felt good and he snuggled towards it. He even sleepily placed his paws on Skuntank's head. She started to blush a bit as she rubbed his back.

She then look at his lips which were partially opened. She felt her face reddened as he must be having a nice dream. She kept staring at his mouth moist with saliva and warm mist. "Um.. maybe I should stop it now." She whispered. He started to move closer to her face, mouth opening. She blushes as she realized he intends to kiss her in his sleep. 'Maybe just a quick one.' So Skuntank decides to give him a quick peck. "Nice, but we're done." She whispered as she tries to move away, but he kept her there. "Hm... Skuntank~..." Braxien muttered in his sleep and pulled his body closer to hers. Skuntank eyes widen in surprised as he kept her close to his mouth, even entering his tongue in her mouth. Braxien grunted softly after feeling it.

He groaned as he begins to wake up. "H-Huh..?" He opens his eyes a little. "U-um..." She stutters trying to find the right words. Braxien stared in shock with a blush on his face. He separated and stares at her. "Wh-what happened?" Skuntank found it very hard to explain and looked left and right. 'What do I do, what do I say?' She thought. "Um... Good morning~..?" Skuntank said nervously. "Good morning... So why are we in this position?" He said trying to stay calm. "Uh... Because~... We need each other's comfort~!" "Comfort?" He asked confused. "Um... Yes~!" Skuntank said quickly before getting off the bed. Braixen was skeptical about that answer, but got out of bed and stretched.

He have out a big yawn as he was still feeling drowsy. "Well um... How did you sleep?" Braixen asked. "Just fine~!" Skuntank answered to him very quickly. "What about you, had any good dreams?" She asked hoping to relax. "..." Braxien couldn't answer, blushing. "S-sorry for prying." she apologized as she started to set up breakfast. "Right..." He said and went to clean up. She smiled as she looked over the small fox's form.

She then proceed to make breakfast. Though she did recall that he said her name as he slept. 'Was she dreaming...about me?' She then tried to shrug it off and go make breakfast. Braixen sits down, looking over the large den and then to her. Her tail and big behind looked so alluring... He took a deep breath and asked, "Why do you stay in a large den like this? Seems like you should have someone staying with you." "I... Don't have pretty much anyone I have in interest..." Skuntank replied. "R-really? Why not?" he asked. "I... Just can't feel any love from them..."

Braixen stared at her in shock at the news. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know..." he slumped his shoulders. "It's okay..." Skuntank said. She smiled as she set their breakfast down and started eating. Braxien however, ate slowly... He couldn't forget about the dream he had last night. He was lying down on some grassy land. It looked so peaceful. He can hear birds singing a soft relaxing tune. And then a nice giggling... He blinks as he got up and looked around for the source. He then sees the face of Skuntank. "Oh.. Uh.. Wh-what's going on?" he asked surprised to see her smiling at him. She then surprised him with a kiss! "Mmm?!" he grunted as he felt her lips on his. He then gave in and kissed back. He licks her tongue as he moans and move his paws to rub her fur.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar echoey voice. "Braixen...?" It called... He hears the voice and paused a bit to look around, founding it familiar. It was Skuntank. He opened his eyes and looked he's still at the table with the Skuntank sitting in front of him. She looked at him with a curious look. "Are you okay? You were eating rather slowly." she explained. "I-I'm fine... It was... Just this dream about you..." eyes widened a bit. "A-about me?" Braxien nodded, blushing a bit. "What happened?" She asked, being unable to resist her curiosity.

He takes a deep breath before beginning. "Y-Your giggling was rather... Cute and... We kissed..?" Braxien said shyly. "We... Kissed?" She asked blushing a bit since she knows what he doesn't, that he did kissed her when he was dreaming. "Yeah... Uh, is something the matter?" "Something happened in bed that... makes your dream a reality." She blushes embarrassed. "Wha..? What do you mean..?" "As I was checking up on you. You wrap your arms around me, held my head gently... And kissed me on the lips."

Braxien widened his eyes and blushed really hard. "If it's any consideration, you're a very passionate kisser." She said smiling. Braxien blushed even harder at this and covers his face in embarrassment. "I'm not angry at you if you're worried about that." "O-Oh..." Braxien muttered in relief. "To be honest, I haven't been successful in with finding males myself. Considering what I am." Skuntank sighs. "I-I see... I'm sorry to hear that..." Braxien pitied. "Not your fault, but I felt lonely, and then I saw you in bed. How charming you look and your soft fur." She smiled as she remembered that moment.

Braxien blushed and gets closer to her... "Well... I found you very pretty." He admitted. Skuntank blushed and they leaned together, puckering their lips together. They kissed affectionately, feeling their soft lips connecting each other. They mewled at the warm feeling in their hearts. They push further, letting their tongues wrap around each other and suckling on them. They both moan and melt as they kiss. Soon they had to pull back for air, a string of saliva connecting them for a bit. They panted for some time. "Wow... That was incredible." He painted out as he catches his breath. "Mmhm~..." Skuntank agreed, doing the same.

"Not counting the bed incident, It was... My first kiss honestly." He admitted. Skuntank giggled cutely for a big skunk. "Um... Tell me... Was this your..." Skuntank could not answer, feeling shy about it. "I'll go along and say yes." Braixen said feeling his face heat up. They both blushed after that make out session. "So... What you like to do now?" He asked her. "Um... This seems sudden, but can we mate~?" Skuntank asked. "Huh?" His face redeems even more. "Mate... with me?" Skuntank nodded embarrassedly. Braixen blushes as he tail swishes back and forth embarrassed.

They decided to get back to bed. "So... How you want to do this~?" He asked. "I guess just straight~..." She answered. Braixen Sat down and opened his legs, "I might not be that big, but I'll do my best." He said in hopeful tone. Skuntank then just stared at his crotch and gave it a good lick. He shuddered as the sheath started twitching from the attention. It then started to grow... Braixen shudders and moans as his red cock hardens and throbbs in her sight. Skuntank gasped as she sees his cock being long and hard. "Hmm, it's pretty big in my opinion." She said giggling.

She then licked it again. "Hahh~." He gasped as he felt her long warm tongue touching his shaft. It twitched a bit in arousal. "Skuntank... put your mouth over it." She blushed but complied and engulfed the entire thing in her mouth. He gasped and moans as he can feel her warm breath over it. He even felt her sloppy saliva dripping down. He then places his paws on her head and started thrusting slowly."Mmpf~!" Skuntank gasped, not expecting him to thrust in her mouth. "Sorry, too sudden?" He asked in concern. Skuntank shook her head and smiled.

Braixen started thrusting back and forth gently. He then stuck his tongue out and felt close a little. 'I gotta hold back. I can't cum so soon~!' He thought as he tries to calm his mind. His thoughts were suddenly calmed so quickly when he felt a cool breeze around his member. He breathes a sigh of relief as he opens his eyes, but then he felt a big weight on him! He looked to see that the Skuntank had climbed on the bed and on him. "Wh.. what's happening?" "I told you~... Straight~!" She said and then thrusted downwards! He gasped out as he felt her entrance take in the tip of his cock.

He then saw with one eye, blood flowed down her member. He looked at her face which expresses pain on them, "Wait... Skuntank... You was a..." He couldn't finished the question. "Mmhm..." Skuntank nodded, confirming she was a virgin. He held his mouth opened in shock, "Anything I can do you to ease it?" "K-Keep... G-Going~..!" Braixen nods and started to move his waist up and down slowly. He shuddered from the warmth and moisture of her labia. He hugs around her body and put his muzzle in her neck. He even licked her neck.

Her scent was impressively pleasant for him despite her species, 'Must be washing on a daily basis.' He thought. There was also a scent of tomatoes for some reason... 'That's odd, I never saw her went somewhere to bathe recently.' He thought. 'Could she have... Squeezed tomatoes when she gathered them?' He couldn't think about it more as her innards squeeze around his member tightly. He grunted as he felt her pink walls wrap around his dick tight. "Ah... You're so...Hahn.. tight~." He said moaning as he stroke her soft fur. "Aaah~! Th-Thanks~..." She replied, moaning out and tingling on the inside.

He couldn't help but look at her face. 'So beautiful.' He thought as he blushes. He then went back to moaning in pleasure. He felt himself close, but tried to stay calm until she climaxes. The skuntank started panting and moaning more as she speeds up her rising and lowering. "You close?" "Y-Yes~..!" She yelped out. "He nuzzles her head and said sweetly, "I don't mind. Let it out~." "O-O-Okay~!" She said and screamed out with lust and love as she came hard. He felt her juices spray onto his shaft and he couldn't take it anymore and cries out as he fills her with his seed.

They both stayed like this before they collapsed from the ordeal. Braixen panted in bliss, "Wonderful~..." Skuntank felt the same pleasurable feeling. "Yes~..." "So what's gonna happen now?" He looks at her and ask."Um, I dunno... Parenthood I guess?" She answered sheepishly. "Parenthood... You mean.. you want me to?" His eyes shine a hopeful glow. She nodded and kissed him again. "Will you be my mate~?" She asked in a happy tone. "Yes... Yes~! I will~!" Braxien replied as he hugged her.. "And... Thank you." Skuntank smiles, "You too. Thank you." She whispered tiredly as she slumps over him more. They then went to sleep together for until the afternoon...

(Timeskip)

Braxien had evolved into a handsome Delphox. He smiled as he looks outside the burrow into the bright sky. Then he hears high-pitched giggles and laughter. He turns to see a cluster of stunky and fennikens. He turned and looked at his mate and stroke her sides. "How you doing?" he asked smiling. "We're fine, dear~!" Skuntank answered. He climbed on her back and hugged her body, nuzzling her head. "Thank you... Again~." "And thank you too~..!" She replied. The feeling of her soft fur and sweet voice got his shaft twiching and poking her.

They then noticed the kids and decided to take this somewhere private. They reached the bedroom and closed the door. "Sorry about that. You're just so huggable it gets to me." he blushes. She giggled at his sweetness. "I could say the same thing about you." she said looking at his red and cream colored fur. They kissed and licked at each other's tongues. Delphox murrs as he motions them to the bed. Skuntank sighs as she feels turned on. He smiles as he asked. "How you want it my dear?" "Missionary~"

Skuntank smiles as motions him to lay down. "I'm quite big you know~." he said gesturing his body. She nodded as she gets ready to be filled. He smiles as he lays on the of the large skunk. "Where would you like it?" "In my cunt, please~" She said giddily. He lines it up and proceeds to push the tip until it slides into the entrance, the Delphhox moaning in the process. Skuntank moaned as well, feeling the same sensation from years ago. "You feel so nice around me." he moaned feeling like when he was a Braixen. "And you inside me~!" She moaned, feeling the same too.

He thrust in quick as holding on to Skuntank's body, "Gee, you're squeezing me. You're that excited?" She nodded, mewling in pleasure. He moves to her and gives her a deep kiss as he starts to thrust harder into her. Skuntank then thrusted back at him. He starts to feel close to release and thought, 'I ought to pull out or we'll have more kids.' he starts to slow down and pull back. Skuntank feels this and understands. He smiles and strokes her head. "Thanks for realizing it." 'though I do want to spill inside her...' he moves towards to butt and poke it a bit for her response.

She yelped, not expecting to have it in the back door. "Should I stop?" he said making sure if she's okay with it or not. Skuntank just shook her head, knowing there's no harm to anal sex. "It's okay. I can take it... just be gentle with me okay?" she asked sounding shy. Delphox nodded and slowly thrusted inside of her. She grunted as felt a bit pain as it past her splinter, but she let out a soft moan in response. Letting her anus let loose and open its folds by his penis. He lean down and licks her neck. "There you go. Relax and enjoy it." he said encouragingly as he moves back and forth.

She moaned sweetly and sighed in ecstasy by the feeling of her ass being stretched apart. "Doing well? Need anything?" he asked. "Harder please~?" Hearing that, Delphox held her sides and thrusted faster and harder. It felt rough but she was able to take it. He feels his limit coming as he plants a kiss on her. She felt her own vagina burning with her own climax. "Cum for me my lovely skunk~." he whispers huskily. Skuntank moaned out loud as she did, her juice spilling out like a broken faucet. "Now you my handsome fox~." she murrs. He nodded and came hard in her butthole.

He slides out and some of it leaked out of her hole. "How was it sweetie?" "Better than before~..." The two embrace for a bit before knocks can be heard from the door. They panicked as they knew it was their kits so they covered themselves with the blanket! "In a minute." He cries out. They then had the blanket cover them. "Come in." Skuntank called out next. They then did so with their cute smiles. "Can we help you with anything?" Delphox asked looking at their children. "We just want to know what you were doing." "Oh we were just enjoying each other's company." He said telling some of the truth.

The kits didn't quite get it. but understood in a way so they went back out to resume playing. "Phew." He sighed in relief. The two lovebirds then smile at each other and kissed. "Come on. Let's check up on them before they get into trouble." Delphox suggested, getting up, and pulling out of her rear. She got up and snuck one quick kiss before exiting the room.


	82. M Dewott X M Marshtomp

M Dewott X M Marshtomp

A Dewott visits a trainer friends gym intending to find a male for him. He gets that in a form of a Marshtomp.

* * *

Ash was back in the Kanto region, heading to see one of his old friends. He was walking to the Pewter city gym and pushed the doors open. "Hey Brock, you here?" he called out looking around. "Hi Ash." greeted the breeder walking out with a smile. "What brings you back here?" "Just coming by to see, how things been so far?" "Well I'm coming across trainers still wanting to be pokemon masters, but not many get far. Some I beat and they quit because of losing to me." "Eheh… I can kinda understand why." Ash said as he still remembers their first encounter.

Brock sense this and tries to change the subject. "So, what have you been up to?" "Doing well in the Kalos region, so I decided to take a break and visit Kanto." he smiled as he took out his five pokeballs. "Take a look at my team. Everyone, come on out!" he cried as he throws each of them in the air. The five pokemon came out and looked around at the gym. They made various noise as they smile. "You mind if they explore a bit?" Ash asked. "Not at all." smiled Brock. "Alright guys, go and relax, but no trouble okay?" he stated. All of them gave cries of agreement before spreading out.

The camera zoomed over to the Dewott who was walking around outside, taking a look at the earthy location. Unaware of another water type nearby the back. 'Hahh, this place is rather nice…' he thought as he look around the area. "I wonder if there are any strong males nearby?" he said sporting a slight blush. For a while he had quit going after females and were wanting to try and get with a male. "Hopefully I'll have a better chance with a male instead of a female." he said as he started walking.

That's when he got to the back and saw a Marshtomp relaxing near some water. "Huh? Who's this one?" he asked as he started to approach him. "Hello there." "Oh, hi." greeted the Marshtomp. "I'm Dewott. What's you're name?" Dewott asked offering his hand. "Marshtomp." he smiled shaking the hand. The pure water type smiles as he looks at him. "Hmm, he's rather cute." he murmured as he shakes back. "Heh, thanks." chuckled Marshtomp. "Huh?" Dewott asked looking confused. "I heard you mutter that. Probably do that when not looking at the guy you think's 'rather cute'." he chuckled.

The Dewott's face turns a bit red. "I whispered that, I didn't think you hear that part." "It's fine." "Well… Thank you." he lets go of his hand. "Well take care now." he said starting to walk away, hoping to avoid embarrassing himself more. But the idea of facing the strong male in a battle would give him a chance to see the male get all hot and sweaty. He stops and spoke. "Um… Marshtomp?" "Yeah?" "You wouldn't mind a quick battle would you?" he asked looking at him. "Well, I don't think it would hurt." "I thought I'd see how I do against one of my friend's pokemon." he explained. "Alright, then let's battle."

Dewott looked at him and started things off with a Aqua Jet. Marshtomp jumped to the side before letting out a Water Gun. Dewott was able to dodge it and went at him with Razor Shell. This time it connected with his cheek. Marshtomp flinched a bit, but grabbed Dewott and delivered a solid Headbutt. This sent the water type flying back. He staggered a bit, slightly dazed to do anything right now but recover. Marshtomp took the chance to send Mud Shot at him. That sent Dewott back as he landed on his back as he rolled onto his feet again. He looked at the ground/water type. "You're really strong." "You're not too shabby yourself." he said getting ready. "But you're gonna have to try harder."

Dewott nods and charged towards Marshtomp. This time though Marshtomp braced himself and stopped Dewott in place. Dewott smirked, "Gotcha." he said as he launched a direct Water Pulse at him. Marshtomp went wide eyed and went flying back. He looked at the soaked Marshtomp, "How's that for tough?" he said confidently. "Heh, not bad." Dewott smiled, and launched a Aqua Jet for a fast attack. But Marshtomp started sending a barrage of Mud shots at him. He tried to endure enough to hit him, but the last few attacks got him unbalanced and sent him in a different direction. Marshtomp took the chance to hit him with a Water Gun.

He fell on his back as he felt his body sore, 'Wow, he's really strong.' he struggle to look at the Marshtomp. "You win. I yield" The Marshtomp smiles as he started to walk to the down Dewott, panting as he was covered in sweat. "That was quite a battle though." "Yeah." nodded Dewott while staring at the sweat. 'Wow, he looks really handsome when sweat runs down him.' he thought as a slight blush form on his face as his body starts getting hot. 'Wonder if I can touch those muscles?' "Uh… think you can help me up?" he asked bashfully, reaching a paw up. "Sure." he reached down and pulled him up.

He was lifted up and started reaching forward to rub the Marshtomp's arm, shuddering as he felt strength in them, "Wow.." he whispered as he becomes hotter, panting a bit. "You alright?" "Um… I feel a bit hot." he admitted looking over the duel types body. 'Wait, is my cycle starting today? Right now?' he thought looking flushed. 'Aw man.' He stares at the tone body he has, 'He's so strong… and handsome too... Ohh I can't help it. I want him!' he thought. "You know, I really enjoyed our bout, and you are the winner." he said in a husky tone. "Oh, well thanks." "You really ought to get some reward for your victory, though I don't know what to do." he smiled a bit. "No need, I'm fine." "Well… We could have a little fun." Dewott said as he lays down again. 'Come on, take it!'

The Marshtomp blushed as the sight of the otter lying on his back, his tail flat on the ground as he unintentionally got a glimpse of the Dewott's little tailhole. He gulped while feeling his own cock start coming out. 'It is cute I'll admit. Though is it right to just do it? We just met after all.' the Marshtomp thought as his mind goes back and forth. 'Hmm, no one's around, so who's gonna know?' "Come on. Don't keep me waiting." Dewott said giggling as he shakes his tail back and forth. Marshtomp gulped before walking over with his girth fully exposed. "I suppose I could use a release." he said smiling as he moves and sits on top of Dewott's stomach. "Ever sucked a cock before?"

He shook his head no as the smell wafted to his nose. 'So musky.' he thought as his body shudders. He leaned in and took a lick of the tip. He shudder from the taste, "Bitter, but good." "Well try to take it in your mouth." He nods his head as he opened his mouth as wide as he can. He felt the cock slowly slide in and shivered at the musky scent which was even stronger. "Mmmm." he moans as he licks the cock softly in his mouth. 'So tasty.' Marshtomp groans in pleasure as the Dewott's warm mouth enveloped his cock. "Nice and warm."

Dewott blushes and moans as he licks and sucks the cock in his mouth in slow eagerness. "It taste so good." Marshtomp groaned while he started to move his hips a little. He felt the tip touch the entrance of his throat, he moans and shudders as he takes as much of his cock as he could. 'Give me more.' "Hold my head." he looks at the Marshtomp's eyes. "Pump your cock in my mouth." Marshtomp nodded and grabbed his head before thrusting his hips back and forth. "Mmmph!" he grunted as he felt the tip go deeper, he sucks him off whenever it entered deep enough. 'I love this!'

His cock was twitching and throbbing from arousal, 'I'm hard just from sucking cock. Wow.' "Dewott, I'm gonna cum!" "Do it. Cum in my mouth." he said as he sucks him harder and faster. Marshtomp groaned and held his head as his sperm went spewing in. Dewott moans as a lot of sperm spilled in his mouth, he shudders as he savor the taste. He relaxed and started swallowing the seed. He continued licking the cock as it continued to spill its contents. Some dribbled out and he pulled off the cock to lick it up.

Dewott's mouth was still dripping cum as he panted a bit. "You alright?" asked Marshtomp. "Oh, I'm fine. Just amazed at how it tasted that's all." he smiled as he licked the remaining off his mouth. "Now I think you should put that somewhere else." "What else would you like?" Marshtomp asked winking as he looked around the otter's body. "If you don't be clear, I don't know what to do." Dewott blushes as he move his paw to where his tailhole is and started rubbing it. "Put it in here." he said. "Mmm." Marshtomp reached down and rubbed a finger against the hole. "Looks nice and tight."

Dewott blushes as he nods his head. "Well this will be my first." he tells him blushing. "Then I'll make sure to take it easy." The Marshtomp smiled as he lays down on top of the Dewott, nuzzling the neck. He moved his dick up to the opening and lightly prodded against it. Dewott blushes and shudders as he wrap his arms around the Marshtomp, bracing himself. "Go ahead." Marshtomp nods and started to push his tip against his ass, attempting to enter him. He groaned as the tip slowly got in and kept pushing his girth inside.

He made a slight grunt as pain shot through him, then he felt Marshtomp's finger press against his lip. "Sshhh, need to be quiet now." he whispered. He nodded and tried to relax. His body shudder as he muffled a moan as the pain soon subsided and changed into pleasure. His cock rubbed against Marshtomp's belly from how close he was over him. His mind went to his shell and he got a dirty idea of what he could do with it. He grabbed the shell just as Marshtomp pulled back and pushed back inside him.

He let out a soft moan as he formed the shell in a longer form, but then bend it into a roundish form. "H-Hold on." Marshtomp stopped as he looked at him. "It not hurting is it?" he asked concerned. "No, but I wanna try something." "What would that be?" he asked curious. That's when he felt something slip around his cock. "Huh?" he got out as he saw some kind of ring around his cock. "What's this?" he asked the Dewott. "Just a little something to make this feel even better." Marshtomp looks at the cock ring, which felt rather tight around his cock. "You sure?" "Don't worry. It'll feel good for you… and me." he said teasingly. "Now move again."

Marshtomp gave it a shot and push in again, feeling the ring slip inside. He groaned from the tight confines and got a loud moan from Dewott. "H-hey. Quiet n-now." he warned stuttering a bit, looking around making sure no one heard. "S-Sorry." spoke Dewott feeling his ass stretch out from the cock and ring. Marshtomp smiled, but felt the tight ass squeeze around the ring and cock as well, getting him a moan out too. "Damn, never knew I'd be fucking a ass this tight." "H-how you think I feel getting fucked by a nice cock like yours." moaned Dewott with a smile.

Marshtomp smiled, but sighs, "You can't keep yourself from moaning can you?" he asked teasingly. "Not really." the otter said blushing as he let out another soft moan. He saw the Marshtomp smile as he said. "I guess there's only one thing that can stop it." "What's that?" The Dewott asked confused for a change. He felt the Marshtomp hold his head straight to him with one of his paws. "This." Dewott's eyes widened feeling the other water type's lips against his own. "Ummph~!" he shuddered as he felt the duel types tongue slipped into its open mouth. He moaned while Marshtomp moved faster inside him.

Dewott moaned in Marshtomps mouth as he kisses him back, grinding his own cock between them. 'This is amazing!' Marshtomp separated a moment to look at the flushed otter. "It's kinda hard to recognize you as the strong Dewott from before, since you're moaning and panting under me submissively right now." he teased rubbing the otter's cheek. "You must be feeling every inch." "Y-yes, I feel it inside." he blushes as he looks away embarrassed. "It's just so warm and big." "I'll admit. I quite enjoy dominating a cute and submissive little pokemon under me." he smirks looking at him. "So I'll make sure you taste it all until you're a mess."

He blushes at the idea. "All you have to do is ask me." Marshtomp said grinning. "P-Please give me it all." he blushes as he continues. "I want you to ravish me, to take me every time we see each other. Please let's be together with me as a submissive little otter!" he asked moisture flowing in his eyes. "Woah, calm down." Marshtomp brushed the tears away. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Kinda got carried away didn't I?" he asked. "A little." chuckled Marshtomp. "But we can be in a relationship right?" he asked. "I don't see why not."

Dewott smiled as he felt his cock starting to twitch. "I'm about to come." "Me too!" grunted the Marshtomp. They started to go faster before the two share a kiss as they moan together. Dewott moaning as his cock spewed his seed out, and onto each other. Marshtomp moaned as his cock needed to climax too, but it was rather difficult since the ring. "Dewott, I need this off." Dewott took a quick breath, "Alright, but hold on until you're inside me again. I want you to cream my insides." Marshtomp nodded while feeling the pressure build up. He slides out of him and sat up. "Hurry."

Dewott reached over and pulled the ring off the cock. But before he could set it down, Marshtomp pushed Dewott on his back again in rush, making him drop the shell ring. Marshtomp didn't wait before slamming his dick back in and started thrusting his hips with vigor. Dewott gasped at the sudden penetration, but shudder and hugged him in affection. Then let out a moan feeling the wave of sperm shoot inside him. He shudders as he felt his insides being coated with thick, moist cream. "Give me all you have." Marshtomp grunted and hugged Dewott close so he could get every drop.

He murrs and soon he felt the amount lessens and stop. "Wow, so much." Marshtomp slide back out and got up, panting a bit. "Wow, biggest load I ever blew." "Never came that much?" he asked winking. "Not even close." 'How much did he pumped out?' Dewott asked as he looked over himself. He felt the hot sperm leaking out around his tail. He blushed as he saw his belly was a little plump as well from the amount still inside. "Wow, that's quite a lot." he giggled. Marshtomp panted and laid back on the ground. "I guess I milked you pretty dry with my ring and butt huh?" Dewott giggled.

Marshtomp nodded in reply. "Well how was it for you?" Dewott asked snuggling close. "Like I could go on and on." he grinned hugging the pokemon close. "I doubt that. You look tired." he teases. "I meant in the future silly." "Ohh." Dewott said sweetly. "So how you like having your cherry taken?" Marshtomp asked. "Just complete." he sighed with a smile. Dewott looks around. "I like snuggling, but don't you think we're a bit exposed?" "Hmm, good point." He lifted the Dewott and carried him into a small nearby cave. "This should give us plenty of privacy." "So we'll be napping in each other's embrace?" Dewott guessed. "Yup." Dewott smiled as he hugged him close, "I'll like that, you're rather cuddly." The two giggle before closing their eyes for a nap, keeping close.

(Timeskip)

It's been a few months since that fateful encounter. Ash is off on another journey on his quest to become the pokemon master, and brings a new team. Dewott had to stay behind of course, he had time to think about how to meet his new boyfriend. As he thought this, he heard professor oak talking to the phone, mentioning that he's on his way to the pewter city gym to talk to Brock about something. That made him grin since he could use this chance. Just as Professor Oak hangs up the phone, he turn to see Dewott next to him. "Oh hi Dewott. I'm just preparing to head to Pewter city gym for an errand." he explained. "Dewott Dewott." "Hmm, I suppose you want to tag along?" he asked, looking at the water type. Dewott nodded his head. "Sure. Let's go." he said as they headed to the door. Both walked down the road and reached the city in an hour and a half.

They walked in and Oak started looking around as Dewott started heading to the familiar area he went in. "Okay, but don't cause trouble." Oak called out as he noticed he was leaving. Dewott nodded and rushed to the back. He was outside as he started looking around as he walks. Then spotted his boyfriend near the lake. He smiled as he started to sneak up on him, intending to surprise him. He jumped and landed right on his back. The Collision cause them both to fall into the lake with a splash. "Gotcha!"

Marshtomp relaxed and turned around in the water, embracing the Dewott in a hug. "Yeah ya did." "Good to see you again cutie." he said giving Dewott a kiss on the cheek. "Miss me?" "A lot." Dewott said nuzzling him. "In more ways than one." "Well since we're like this, wanna get right to the fun?" "Right now, underwater?" Dewott asked giggling. "Well it would give us privacy." "But it's quite kinky." the otter said smiling. "Though I do like things kinky. So let's go for it." Marshtomp pressed his lips against Dewott's as the camera zoomed away from them.


	83. Hana(H Chikorita)X Aqua(H Oshawott) Pt 1

Hana(H Chikorita)X Aqua(H Oshawott) Part 1

As their parents head off for some errands, the kids head off to have some 'special' time with their respective sister.

* * *

Laughter of children filled the Room as six kids ran around the area. There were an Oshawott, Chikorita, Pikachu and Snivy Sliggoo and Amaura. As they were playing tag, four pokemon came down the stairs. They were a Samurott, Meganium, Raichu and Serperior. "Hello mom, how are you doing?" Aqua the Oshawott asked cheerfully. "I'm Good Aqua." She turns to the Meganium, "What about you Petal?" "I'm fine if Hana is fine, aren't you sweetie~?" Said chikorita nods her head with a sweet smile. "I am, mommy~!" Hana then kissed her mother's cheek.

The Raichu ggling as a Pikachu appeared behind her back, over her head. "Having fun Lithia?" "You bet, mom~!" Lithia said, nuzzling her mother's chest. Dynamic giggled at feeling little sparks from the small mouse. "How about you, Clover~?" Eco asked, wrapping herself around her. "I'm fine mother." The snivy said looking cool, but giving Eco a small smile at her direction. Eco then teases Clover by tickling her with her vines. Clover squirmed a bit as she tries to resist, M-mother, stop." She giggled as her vines were tickling her. Clover quickly quiet down so no one can hear. Eco giggle as she stopped tickling her.

"Well, what have all you girls been doing~?" Blade asked happily. "Playing tag." Aqua said, then she noticed their parents were clothed. "Are you going somewhere?" "Yeah, I mean you all are usually naked like and with us...?" Hana pointed out. "Well all of us have errands we need to pick up." Petal answered. "What kind of errands?" Lithia asked. "That's a secret~." Dynamic answers giving them a wink. "Gee, I could never tell from how many chapters..." Clover whispered to herself. "What was that?" Eco asked. "N-Nothing, mother! I'm just... Wondering what your lives were like back then." Clover protested. "Any who, can we come with you?"Lithia asked excitedly. "Nope, sorry dears." Dyna said with a serious look on her face. "Aww..." They all said sadly, lowering their heads.

The Samurott walked to them. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll know how to have fun with yourselves~!" Blade assured them, tickling Aqua's chin. "You know what I mean, right Aqua~?" She winked at her. "Mmhmm." The shiny Oshawott said nodding her head. "Alright, we're off then! Bye, our little cuties~!" Petal said to the girls. "Be good." Blade said as well. Aqua winked as she waved at her mother and aunts. Petal looks at the door. "I hope they'll be okay." "Relax, Petal~... Nume and Ice are with them too~!" Dyna said confidently. "Plus Cyna and Pluie are there as well." "Alright." Petal nods as they started walking.

Back in the house with the nude girls. The four decided to split up and do other things. Aqua was in her and her mother's room, thinking about her kiss with her mom. 'It was so sweet and I felt warm from it.' Aqua put her paws at her mouth as she shivered. She spent the moment recalling the moment when their tongues wrapped, the making out. Aqua soon realized she drooled a bit.

She shakes her head and wiped her mouth. 'Maybe if I go see Hana... Oh wait, she might be having a hot bath with Nume and Ice's girls, making like an onsen. Maybe Lithia and Clover who are dry and simply choosing a skimpy bathing suit can talk?' Aqua look in to see what Hana is doing just to make sure, and she found the Chikorita laying on her back looking at the roof. Hana had her front legs behind her head and her hind legs spread wide. She was humming to herself, staring at the roof until she heard footsteps nearby.

She turn and Aqua came into her sight. "Oh hey, Aqie~ Wassup~?" Hana chimed as she stretched her body. Jun 7"I'm fine, what are you up to?" Aqua asked, sitting next to her. "I'm just wondering how our moms met. It's been on my mind and I intended to ask them, but I couldn't bring up the courage too." Hana sighed. Aqua then realized something. "So... You're like me, Hana?" "I mean yeah, I wanna know what happened." "Well... I don't know much about how our mothers met each other but... I think it may have something to do with my daddy. What you think?"

Hana thought about any possibility, but then she remembered a certain word Aqua said, "Wait you're dad?" she asked confused. Aqua nodded as her right white paw was on her chin. "Mmhm, your mom was kinda suspicious when she asked mine about him." "I see, maybe we can ask them when they come back." Hana suggested. Aqua nodded happily. "Mmhm~!" "So what you want to do? I can get Clover and Lithia here, they're trying their swimsuits." "Nah, I'm here to play with you~." she said, sounding a little seductive. "Play with me?" Hana asked. "Yeah, though I heard of a new kind of game to be playing~." she said scooting over, fluttering her eyes.

The grass type was getting confused at the water type's actions right now. "Uh... Can we take a bath first?" Hana asked, backing off from her. "Okay~." she said as Aqua lifted Hana up and lead them to the bathroom. "H-Hey! Why are you carrying me!?" Hana blushed, asking. "Kinda felt like it, also you look pretty cute~." she said winking.

"Um... Thanks." Hana kept blushing, embarrassed. They soon head into the bathroom and have the tub filled with lukewarm water. While Aqua was waiting and checking for the water, Hana was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. "So we're bathing together?" she asked looking herself over. "Yup~!" Aqua answered cheerfully. "Ah, yeah of course but... Could you come here at look with me in the mirror?" Hana askec as she kept looking at herself.

Aqua smiles as she comes and does what she asked. "Normally, we take a bath when and if we're naked, right?" Hana asked. "Yes that's correct... What's the matter?" Aqua asked. "Well, all of us... We're... We're all nude in the house! Even our moms!" Hana pointed out. "Yeah so? I mean lots of pokemon prefer to be nude." Aqua said. "No, I mean our moms are going out wearing clothes! They're usually always naked with us in the house!" Hana pointed out again. "I guess they have someplace important to go too, I don't know." she said.

Hana just blushed, but sighed. "Maybe I'm just feeling embarrassed. How about we get in the water?" Aqua nods and said, "After you~." Hana nodded and went in, slumping down. She let out a sigh at the comfortable temperature of the water. "Haah~! I never thought hot water would feel so good on a grass-type~!" Hana sighed in relaxation. She felt ripples to see Aqua climbing in after her, laying down in the water. "Aah~! I can feel the hot waters swishing on every sensitive part on my body~!" Aqua moaned a little. "It is tingly on my skin a bit."

Hana blushed when she heard Aqua saying all of this. She looks up at the bathroom ceiling as she starts to relax and rub her body to clean up. "Aaah~! Between my legs and on my chest melt in bliss and they feel alive like they're growing bigger and longer~!" Aqua squealed out as she spreads her legs wide and her chest's pink buds erect. Hana blushed as she heard her sister talk about it. "You okay?"

Aqua turned around and her drenched hair covering half of her face made her look seductive and cute. "Wanna physical explanation~?" "Uh... what you mean?" she asked blushing from the look. Aqua swam towards Hana who felt more uncomfortable as she backs away from her. Soon, Hana got to the back of the tub. "Hey stop it, stop approaching me looking like that." "Ehehehe~..." Aqua then got near Hana and she stared seductively at her. "Hey, Hana~..." Hana was a little nervous and asked. "Y-yes?"

Aqua then hugged Hana, surprising the Shiny Chikorita. She then whispered in her ear, which Chikoritas obviously have on the side of their smooth head. "You're feeling hot and you're blushing out of excitement~... You want your body getting tickled~. You want yourself to give in to physical happiness~!" The Shiny Oshawott then faced her near. "You want to kiss and love me~!" "N-no, that's not it." she said stuttering feeling herself getting hot and embarrassed. "Teeheehee~! You're so cute~!" Aqua giggled and closed her eyes as she swiftly kisses Hana's lips. They only touch for a moment before Hana pushed Aqua away from her face.

Aqua grunted, but kept her cool. "Agh~! What's wrong, Hana~? Was I too quick~?" She giggled. "No, we shouldn't be doing this~!" Hana argued. "Hmm? Why's that~?" Aqua asked nicely with her paws near her smiling jaw. "We're sisters for one." "And sisters love one another, sister~" Aqua chuckled as she splashed a bit of water on Hana. "Not like this." she said shaking the water off. "What if our parents catches us in the act?" "But I kissed mommy in the lips when I asked about daddy~!" Aqua said, smiling naughtily.

The chikorita's face reddens. "Ahh~." she got out from hearing the news. "Um well... what if the others catch us here in the act?" she asked, slowly running out of ideas. "From what I heard from mom, your mom kissed with her~!" Aqua pointed out. "What... what you mean?" "Mommy told me, she and your mom kissed and loved together when they first met and they were our age~" Aqua explained with a dirty smile. "Y-your right, but that was different. They didn't know each other." "B-But..." Aqua frowned and then whimpered. "I-I love you..." "A-Aqua..." she blushes and loosens a bit from the look on her sister's face."Couldn't you at least try to kiss me~?" Aqua practically begged with sparkling eyes.

Hana's arms tremble as she stares at them. "Ngh..." she blushes looking shyly at her, hesitantly letting Aqua go. "Please~...?" Aqua sniffled. Hana takes a deep breath as she stares into Aqua's eyes, waiting for her. "Mmm~... Your face is so~... Beautiful~" Aqua chimed softly. "Um... thank you... So is yours." Hana said looking uncomfortable. "I love you, Hana~..." Aqua nuzzled her. Hana looks at the little otter nuzzling her neck, 'It feels odd, but... it's making me feel warm and...' Hana then felt her heart beating as she then thought. 'I also feel oddly... happy?' "Mmm~... So soft~... Such smooth skin~... It's like flower petals~!" Aqua mewled cutely as she kept nuzzling.

Hana blushes as she started to smile as Aqua moves away to look at her. "I'm... very flattered Aqua~." "Compliment me, Hana~... Say nice things about and to me~!" "Um... well..." she looked at the oshawott. "You have such beautiful eyes~." she said. Aqua giggled and licked Hana's cheek so velvety. She giggled, "And your tongue is so soft." "Heehee~..." Aqua giggled and blushed. "Kiss me please~?" 'Um.. uhh... think you can actually kiss me instead~?" she asked too embarrassed to do so. "Only if you acknowledge your love for me, Hana-chan~" Hana blushes as her face heats up, her lips trembling in a effort to find the right words. "I. Love. You~" Aqua repeated to Hana lovingly.

Aqua smiles, but said. "Be clearer." she strokes Hana's cheek. She took in a breath. "I love you very much... Aqua-chan~." she said again, eyes shining. "Hana~!" Aqua chimed and kissed her happily. Hana smiles as she hugs Aqua and kisses her back. Their kiss felt amazing, they pressed each other's faces firmly. "Ah~!" she muffled a gasp as Aqua slipped her tongue passed her lips. She licked Hana's tongue in a ticklish manner. "Ah.. Aqua~." she muffled as she felt a little ticklish feeling. Aqua flickered her tongue around in Hana's wet cavern.

Feeling a little daring, Hana started to push against Aqua's tongue. The two licked their tongues together as if it rough and nice. Hana giggles as she started to massage the oshawott's back. "Mmm~... Go lower~..." Aqua asked. She does so, reaching to her waist. "Lower~..." Aqua moaned in Hana's mouth. She started to blush a bit as her hands started to touch Aqua's behind. Aqua gasped as she felt her buttocks getting touched. "Is...Is this the spot~?" Hana asked blushing. "Ah~! Uh-huh~..." Aqua nodded.

Hana blushes as they continue tongue dancing as her hands held the otter's rump. Aqua then felt something weird between her legs. 'Something's weird. 'Maybe if I ask Hana~...' Aqua thought as the burning feeling got stronger. "Oh~... H-H-Hana~...?" "Hmm?" she muffled looking at her. Aqua let go of their kiss and shivered as she almost felt something about to burst. "I-I-I feel weird~... Like something needs to let out from between my legs~...!" "Really? Let me see." she offered in concern. Aqua meeped as she felt close but nodded for Hana to dunk her head underwater to see. She took a breath as she dived her head and opened her eyes.

She saw something pink between Aqua's legs and it was swollen and open. She rose back upward, needing her breath. "There is something between your legs." she coughed in. "Hah... Haah...! It's coming out~!" Aqua yelled out and her private part sprayed out between her legs as she moaned out loud. The area around it started to turn cloudy white as Hana watched. The steam around them was growing thicker. "It's getting a little hot, don't you think?" Hana asked panting a bit. "You're right~... Lemme let some of the water out and replace it with cold~" Aqua murred and pulled the plug out, allowing the water to drain.

As the water drained, the appendage between Aqua's legs started to appear more detailed. As Hana stared at it, she then noticed something between her own legs! "Uh... did you have a weird feeling when we were kissing?" Aqua nodded and looked at Hana's in-between area. "It's the same... for me." "Hana... We're both female and male~" Aqua said. Hana touches her new cock and shudder at the sensitivity of it. "Oooh~... It feels strange~...!" Hana shivered. Aqua had started adding cold water as she turned to Hana, "Actually, don't you think we should be getting out?" the Chikorita asked.

Aqua shook her head and pushes her crotch against Hana's. "H-hey, what's this?" Hans asked shocked at the situation. Aqua only answered by grinding her pussy up and down against Hana's, causing them to moan in pleasure. "Ngh~! Aqua... Stop it. It's too embarrassing~." She said, but she let out a moan afterwards. "But doesn't this feel lovely~?" Aqua asked, grinding up and down more teasingly. "It's like our pussies are kissing~!" She giggled. Hana blushes as she does feel warm inside. "Yes~." "Then let us enjoy this moment~! Let us sit back, relax and close out eyes as we make passionate love between our hips~! Aaahhh~...!" Aqua said her speech and took a deep breath in ecstasy.

Hana opened her mouth to speak, but a cute, long moan escapes her mouth instead. "Haah~... Yes, that's it~! Give into the pleasure of our sexy romance~! We're meant to drown in our ocean of love~!" Aqua squealed as she rubbed left and right with her pussy. "Hahh~... ahh~.." she panted as her face flushes as the warm feeling flows through her, heating up her body. 'Oh geez~! My body is on fire~!' Hana thought as she tried to slump down in the cold water. She looked at Aqua's pussy and started to grind back at it, blushing red. 'Aaah~! Yes~! I feel as if Aqua and I are one like a flower needing rain~!' Hana thought poetically.

She grinds in sync with Aqua, moaning with her tongue out her mouth. "Hana~... Your moaning sounds like you're singing to me~! I wanna try too~!" Aqua mewled out and tried to moan just like her. They moan in harmony as they move their bodies to grind each other softly. Aqua then thought about what they're doing and said. "I never imagined it feel so good~..." She then lowered her eyelids a little. "I wonder what would happen if our penises were to slide in~? Haaah~!" "Nghh~. I could do this forever~." Hana thought as she starts to move faster.

The Oshawott looks at her sis. "W-Wait, Hana~...! I-I feel something in my pussy~... It's like it wants to spill something out~...!" Aqua shuddered at the strong tingly feeling between her hips. "Huh~?" she asked, the shudder, "Same here with me~." "Ahhn~! It feels like I need to go~!" Aqua yelled in close to cumming. "M-Maybe we should get out~!" Hana said after her. "No~! I wanna feel what happens next~!" Aqua screamed and grinded faster and harder. "Ngh... hahh~~" that got Hana to moan louder. "Ah~! Haah~! Ah-hah~...! AAAAHHHH~~!" They both screamed in ecstasy as they came, their clear thick fluids spurted out from their slits into the water as they moaned from the lasting feeling. "Aaahhh~...!"

The two of them relaxed and sinked into the water, Hana leaving her head above water to breathe. "Haaah~...! That was amazing~! It was unlike anything I ever imagined~!" Hana panted, letting the cold temperature waters cool her body down. She couldn't help but move her hands to her small breast and started rubbing them a bit. She then pinches her nipples and pulls them for a bit. She gasped at the actions as she rotates rubbing and pinching. Aqua was panting underwater making bubbles like a fish. "How you doing?" Hana asked. Aqua then come out of the water, her drenched hair on half of her face, looking cute. "I'm fine~..." Hana smiles as she felt finished as she turned around to let the water out.


	84. Hana(H Chikorita)X Aqua(H Oshawott) Pt 2

Part 2. Contains unbirth.

* * *

They exhaustedly got out to dry themselves and went to bed to find Lithia and Clover lying in bed, panting. "You two okay? You both seem a bit tired." Aqua asked, noting their appearances. "Yeah~... Our little swimsuit session got a little~... Exciting~" Clover said as she was naked. "Oh really~?" Aqua asked, knowing what she meant by that. "All of them~... So thin~... So tight~..." Lithia said, delusional from the skimpiness and tightness of multiple swimsuits. They giggle a bit from the scene, but then they started hearing voices downstairs. Aqua and Hana peeked to see who it was or they were.

They see a shiny Sligoo and a shiny Auruma coming towards them. "Hello." Hana greeted them and wave. "Hey, Pluie and Cyna~" Aqua did the same to the Sligoo and Amaura respectively. "Sorry for showing up late. We been playing outside for a long time." The Sligoo, Pluie, explained. "Yeah~! It was fun~..." Amaura said, licking her lips from their earlier moment. "Uhhh..." Hana stated , looking confused at her tone. "You girls wanna more specific answer~?" Pluie asked, grinning seductively. Hana got it at that point. "No thanks, we're good." She said, starting to blush a bit, but Pluie and Cyna both jumped on Aqua and Hana respectively, giving them a surprise kiss!

The grass type reacted by trying to push Cyna off her, but the Ice-type managed to kiss her in the lips. She shudders as her lips felt cool to the touch. As for Aqua, she didn't hesitate at all with Pluie and allowed the slimy snail-like dragon to slime her. Aqua wrap her arms around her and stroke the gel like skin. Getting some of her slippery moist slime in the process, also getting some giggles from Pluie as well. They then kiss and embrace together. Aqua letting out a cute moan from the kiss as she was completely covered in Sligoo goo.

She quickly glanced over as much as she could. "How do I look?" Aqua asked. "Very hot~" Pluie chimed. "Thanks, you two~." Aqua chimed back. Hana can hear them and mumbled to herself. "I don't understand why is everyone so... Sexual?" She tried to look upwards for Lithia and Clover to see what they're doing, and she can hear faint moans and groans of ecstasy. 'Even them too?' she thought. 'Ugh... It's like everyone of us are born to mate each other...' Cyna lays on top of Hana, causing her to shiver from the cold body.

"Aaiiee~...! My body feels weird around the cold~!" Hana shuddered as her sensitive parts start to get excited. "N-no, I can't get excited by this!" She muffled as she tried to push her off, but the Amaura was bigger than her so she was too heavy for her. With that, she just tried to hold back her arousal, 'Don't think pleasurable thoughts, don't think pleasurable thoughts...' but then memories of her sexing with Aqua in the bathtub clouded her mind... And then her heart. "Ngahh... so nice..." She muffled as she slowly made vines and move to Cyna. They wrap around her body, which tickled and then the tips of her vines reached her vagina and anus.

Cyna smiles as the chikorita started to go along. Pluie and Aqua noticed this as well. "Hah~... How long... Ngh~... Have we felt... Ooh~... So good~?" Aqua asked, drooling a bit. "Not too long I assume~." Pluie answers, rubbing Aqua's breast. "Aagghh~..." Aqua was too delusional from so many pleasures, couldn't pay attention. Hana went and started kissing Cyna back, her a hard on slowly growing. Pluie giggled and nuzzled her head all over Aqua. Said Oshawott murred and nuzzle her back. Aqua giggled delusionaly and felt wet and hard. "Everyone, little Aqua wet herself~." Pluie chimed out.

Hana and Cyna turned to see it was true. Aqua was feeling sexed up and twitching. Hana panted, "This is great and all, but can we wrap this up? I could really use a nap." "Okay~!" Cyna chimed and pressed her pussy on Hana's. Hana groans out in bliss as she tries to press back to Cyna's pussy, which the Amaura grinded on. The two moan louder as their climax were soon approaching. They soon came and drenched the floor before collapsing.

They panted as they look to see everyone else has finished as well. As they do, they stared hearing voices... Familiar voices. "So how were our kids, Ice and Nume?" It was Blade's. Well I been hearing that they have been having fun and all." "What kind of fun?" Petal asked, wanting to know while taking off their clothes. "Don't really know honestly, maybe you should go ask them yourself." Ice suggested. "Mmhm~ By the way, you're all lovely when we're nude in the house~!" Nume nodded and giggled. Hana sweated a bit as they heard footsteps, "On the bed, under the blankets." She said urgently. Aqua nodded and they went in quickly.

The six of them huddled close together, closing their eyes as they stepped in. Their heads nuzzling together cutely. "Awww, they must've tired themselves out and went to take a nap." Petal said looking at them. "Yeah... I wonder what exhausted them~?" Blade asked as if she didn't know. The parents left their kids alone as said kids let out a mental sigh. 'That was close.' They all thought. Aqua then laid down and was doing something with her hands and hips. "What are you doing?" Hana asked. Aqua noticed this and looked away while still doing what she was doing. "Aqua?" She repeated. But the Oshawott shook her head and let out a soft moan.

She realized what's going on. "Aqua come on. We barely got away with this." Aqua groaned a bit and revealed her hard throbbing. She blushes at the sight of it, "Just leave it alone. It'll go down." Aqua sighed and whimpered as she was feeling good for a moment there. "You'll be alright." Hana said comfortably as she rubs Aqua's back. Aqua smiled. "I love your smooth petal-like skin~" Hana smiles, "I like your sweet, soft fur~." They sighed and laid down in bed.

A few minutes later, they came down, feigning a yawn like they just woke up. They see their parents in the living room. "Mom, you're here. When you all came back?" "Yeah... Where have you been?" Hana asked, feigning tiredness by rubbing her eye. "Sorry we took so long." Blade said to them. "Yeah, we had a fun time back at Daisy's place~" Petal followed. "Here, come with us and we can talk about it." Blade said mentioning their kids to come with them. "Okay, so how do we talk about it?" Lithia asked curiously. "You'll see." Dyna answers, walking somewhere else with Eco.

Aqua and Hana reached their parents own room. "Okay, um so what happened at Daisy's?" Hana asked them. "Well, we had some fun and all~... Anyway, do you wanna know why we all became naked as usual in our home?" Petal said and asked teasingly. "I assumed it was natural since pokemon usually are naked? Hana asked. "And yet, we were wearing clothes when we went out~" Petal pointed out. "Uh... Just felt like wearing something?" She said shrugging. "Actually, we wanted to make sure no bystanding Pokemon noticed us being naked~" Petal answered. "Oh." Hana said. "Where are your clothes though?" "We took them off whenever we're home~"

They nodded, but Hana still looked confused. "Why you needed to tell us this in private?" "For this~" Petal then leaned in and kiss Hana the lips~! Hana flinch a bit, but didn't find it odd as she kissed her back. They soon pull back afterwords and Hana asked. "Mom~? Why are we like this~?" "Like what?" Petal asked. "So sexually romantic?" Hana shivered, rubbing her hips together. "Oh that we'll..." Petal paused, not knowing how to answer. "Mom~...?" Petal then sat down and spreads her legs wide. "It's not easy to say, so how bout I show you~?"

Hana stared at her mother's pussy lips which look inviting. She starts to slowly walk towards it, her face blushing redder as she gets closer. Petal then opened her folds a bit wider to show her. Hana moves towards her mother's lips and started licking it. Which Petal moaned and leaned her head back in ecstasy by the tiny slick and ticklish tongue. Hana started to smile hearing that her mother is enjoying it. She then started kissing it adorably. "Mother, you taste so good~. This aroma~..." The chikorita murmurs as it hits her nose. 'It's like a fresh meadow.'

Petal giggled at her daughter's cuteness and has her feet push Hana at her pussy. "Hmm?" Hana got out as her face pressed against her mother's folds. "Come inside my womb, Hana~... Come in where you got out~!" Hana blushes at her mother's intentions, shivering a bit from nervousness. Petal then tries coaxing her by shoving Hana more at her moist entrance with her vines. Hana's head push past her folds and into her depths. The Shiny Chikorita then sees in her mother's labia. It's pink and pulsating inside, and its pink walls were moist, dripping with sweet cum.

Hana stare at it in wonder. "Wow, so this is what it looks like inside~" She then felt her mother's vines push her in until her front legs were in, allowing her to move inside her labia. 'It's... So warm and moist in here~." She thought swooningly. Hana then moved her front legs and started crawling into her womb. Petal murrs at her daughter's new willingness as half of her body was inside Petal now. Aqua giggled as she saw her sister/bestie doing this with her mom and then turned to her own mother to ask her. "Hey, mommy~?"

Blade turns to her daughter smiling. "Yes sweetie~?" "Um~... I maybe small but~..." She then grabs her cock and licks it. "May I ride you~?" "Oh, are you sure~? Way I figured, you would like to have your sister take your cherry~." "I... Wanna know how big you are~..." Aqua strokes Blade's length with her small paws and licks it all over with her tongue. "Well I still wanna let you have your first with your sister~." she pat Aqua's head as she said. "You can still lick though~." The Shiny Oshawott giggled and engulfed Blade's cock in her mouth, making her mom gasp in pleasure. "Whoa, so sudden~?" Blade asked surprised. Aqua's small mouth can only take in so much and she strokes the rest of her length as she continues to suck on it.

Blade felt like her body has been paralyzed as she couldn't move. "S-so tight~!" she moans out. 'Oh yes~! I have her on the ropes~!' Aqua chimed in her thoughts and suckled and licked fast. Blade moans in pleasure as she moves her tail to tickle Aqua's pussy. Aqua muffled out a giggling moan as she still sucked on her mom's herm dick. "Don't think you wouldn't get pleasured as well~" Blade teases rubbing back and forth. "Mmm~! Love you, mommy~!" Aqua muffled lovingly as she moved her paws to her pussy. "Mommy loves you too~." Blade said lovingly as well as she caress her daughter.

Aqua swooned at her touch and opens her vagina. "Aww, getting a little heated up~?" Aqua groaned as she licked her some more. Blade started to stroke her pussy and butt cheeks at the same time. Meanwhile, Hana's butt was wiggling as she is getting inside more of Petal's pussy. "Mommy, it's so warm and comforting inside you~." she said trying to go in deeper. Petal giggled and placed her paws on Hana's tiny buttocks and pushes her in. Only thing left was Hana's tiny feet kicking outside, causing Petal to giggle, and then used her vines to help Hana get in.

There was a small lump at Petal's lower body, noting where Hana is at the moment. Petal then placed her paws on the bottom end of the bulge to help Hana get through. Hana blushes as she tries to help her with the movements by shimming herself. She also felt her bottom touched by a part of her mother's labia because of her big paws. "M-mom~." she murmurred from the touched embarrassed. "Hm~?" Petal muttered. "I love you mom~." she said sweetly, rubbing Petal's inner walls. "I love you too, sweetie~!" Petal moaned as she continued to help push Hana to her cervix. "Mom, I'm nearing some kind of wall. Is this the end?" Hana asked. "Almost, darling~ Let momma help you~!" Petal then pressed the back-end bulge slightly hard to aid Hana in getting in her uterus.

Hana closed her eyes, but didn't expect to hit the wall as she expected. She then starts to slide in her womb's insides. Hana was surprised to see that the room inside was rather bigger than she inspect it to be. "So wet~... So warm~... I'm... Going to sleep now..." Hana muffled as she closed her eyes slowly. Hana snuggled into a ball as she fell asleep, feeling warm and protected inside Petal, who giggled and patted her belly, whispering to it. "Mommy will keep you safe until tomorrow morning~..." Petal turned to see how Blade and Aqua are doing.

The two were panting in ecstasy. Aqua had tasted her mother's sperm and came when her pussy was played by her tail. Blade was exhausted after shooting her cum in her daughter's mouth and drenching her in the pearly white fluids. "How you two doing?" "Just great~!" They panted before collapsing. Petal smiles as she moves and nuzzle the two. "Is Hana gonna come out soon~?" Aqua asked drowsily. "I think she'll be napping in me for the night." Petal answered.

The three snuggled close together as they hugged. "Mmm~... I wonder what it'd be like to big as you, mommy~?" Aqua yawned, close to her mother. "Well you be stronger, tougher, bigger... in more ways than one~." Blade added, rubbing Aqua's small breast. "Mmm~... I heard from a Shiny white Floette... About a competition between best friends~..." Aqua mewled softly. "Oh? How much did you hear?" "Well~... I'm supposed to be a fully-evolved Pokemon and be a submissive opponent. I'm not sure why two challengers have to be different positions, but I'm looking forward to be the slave~..." Aqua blushed cutely as she explained. "Well now, this will going to be interesting."

Blade licked her lips as she thought of getting dominated by her opponent while tied up. "Guess I'll wait until you're a dewott or something." "Nah~... I wanna be a Aqua whined as she went to sleep. Blade chuckled as she went to sleep with her family.


	85. Clover(H Snivy)XLithia(H Pikachu) Part 1

Clover(H Snivy)X Lithia(H Pikachu) Part 1

This story is taking place the same time as the last one, so I won't be repeating past words, just remember what was happening last time.

* * *

Lithia and Clover were in the swimsuit dressing room where there are mostly skimpy swimsuits. Lithia stretched the synthetic fabric of one of them. "Have you found any that fits us?" Clover asked. Lithia shook her head but wasn't upset. "Nah, but~! They'll look cute trying to squeeze our busts~!" She chimed, smiling. "Hmm, maybe." she said looking at the swimsuits with a calm expression. "Still, I don't know why our mothers bought these if some are too small for us..." Clover said, looking at a top bikini with sheer triangles that only cover the nipples. "So odd... So Lithia, what you want to do?" she asked.

Lithia grinned creepily at Clover, scaring her a bit. "Wanna try one out tight~?" A bead a sweat dropped down off the snivy's head. "W-what do you mean?" "Here~... Lemme help you~!" Lithia said, advancing slowly to her. "L-Lithia, you're starting to scare me..." Clover said, backing away from her. Lithia then used Sweet Kiss in the lips to daze the Shiny Snivy! Clover shudders as their lips touched, her mind going numb quickly. Lithia takes this chance and wraps the small tight bikini around Clover. Her mind was going in circles as she doesn't realize what was happening. Until she felt a tight feeling around her torso and breasts.

Her mind starts to get it together as she looks around, wondering what's going on. She also felt her stubby feet on their toes as she felt nearly tripping and her chest feels constricted by a stretchy fabric! "What the?! How did I get into this?" Clover asked embarrassed as she tries to take it off, but Lithia held her in place as she gets the stringy panties. "What are you doing?" She asked noticing the things fabric her sister is holding."Getting you in these sexy clothes~! Just to know what it feels like~!" Lithia chimed before making them fall on their backs so the Shiny Pikachu slips the panties on tightly. "Eeyiee!" She winces, "It's too tight!" Lithia grinned as she pulled it all the way in place.

Clover was shaking a bit from the uncomfortable feeling. "H-how do I look?" "Heh~! Wait 'til I put on my swimsuit~!" "Ugh.. what?" Litha then gets a red synthetic fabric which is small but stretchy and tight for her boobs. She starts to slowly apply it on her chest, letting Clover watch her. "Eeeh... Hey~... Could you maybe help me?" Lithia asked shyly. "Uh...how you want me to help?" She asked, a little embarrassed. "Tie this knot up on my back really tight." Clover grabs the fabric and moves to Lithia's back, struggling a bit to tie it. The Pikachu waited patiently for the Snivy to make her back feel tight by the knot.

Clover was able to somehow tie it enough, "There. Sorry if it feels tight." "It's fine~" She then showed her another stringy pair of panties, red as her bikini. "Get this on my crotch~!" Clover blushed harder as her paws move to them shaking. Lithia then pushes them to her. Clover stumble a bit as she looks at them for a moment, then to Lithia. Who smiled with that toothy grin. "Umm... Can you lay down?" Lithia nodded and does so.

She opened her legs for easy access, showing her pink lips in the process. "Ugh..." Clover groaned. "Please, let me do it without your flower!" "What do you mean?" "You want me to slip this in your hips!" "Yes, I need to open my legs for you to put it on~." Clover growled and stretched the panties. She slipped past Lithia's feet and moved upwards. The Shiny Pikachu sighed with pleasure as the crotch part touched it. 'Her flower looks cute~.' Clover thought as she moves it higher. She then gets it on her.

Clover shakes her head as well to clear it. "Well, how is it? Nice and tight?" Clover asked deadpan. Lithia got up and giggles, "Sure is." "Come on and pose with me~!" Lithia said, walking towards the mirror and poses, looking at herself. "Um... I don't think that's a good idea " "Hmph! Sissy~!" Lithia chimed to mock Clover. "Hey!" Clover then came over and posed like a stripper. She stretched her body up high making herself look slim, her breast bouncing around. With her tight swimsuit squishing her breasts and she gasps at the tightness. "That's the spirit~." Lithia calls out.

As she makes poses that look like her own swimsuit might rip up. Clover blushes as she looks at themselves in the mirror. Their swimsuits seemingly couldn't take anymore stretching. "They look like they're about to break." Clover pointed out. "Really~...?" Lithia said seductivley, licking her lips and stretched as hard as she could. "Yeah, let's not let them snap." She warns. "Not a chance~!" Lithia shouted out and stretched harder. "Hey stop!" She calls out and rushed to stop her, unintentionally pushing her down and landing on top of her.

Their ultra-skintight swimsuits then broke off, snapping and flying away, leaving them both completely naked! Clover looks stunned at the situation covering her breast. "Eep! Don't look!" Clover yelled embarrassed. "It 's okay. It happened to me as well~." She answered as she points to her own breast. "It's not a good thing, sis!" The Snivy yelled at her, annoyed. The snivy then proceeded to get up, but the Pikachu had paralyzed her with a Static Ability. "H-help me up." She asked shook her head and licks her lips. "What? Why not?" Clover asked. Lithia answered her with a kiss in the lips!

Clover grunted as she felt Lithia wrap her arms and legs around her body. And stroke her smooth scales. "Mmmph~." she muffled at the soothing sensation as she felt Lithia's tongue poking her mouth. Clover then realized Lithia wants access in her moist cavern. "Lithia, please calm down. You're not thinking straight." She muffled trying to keep her mouth closed, but the Pikachu ignored the Snivy and pinched her nipple to make her moan in the kiss. She let out a slight yelp that turned into a moan from the pinch.

With that, Lithia snaked her tongue in Clover's mouth. "Oohh~!" She gasped at the sudden action as the tongue moved gently around inside. Clover tried not to give in but she wasn't able to resist. 'She's... She's too strong! I may be a Grass-Type but I'm not sexier than her!' Clover thought. "I mean... How did this happen in the first place?" She muffled. Lithia soon let go and looked down at her sexily. "Our moms are lovers~" "That's obvious for them." Clover pointed out. "Yeah, but where do you think we came from~?" Lithia asked. "Why are you asking me?" She asked back. "Just to remind you~" Lithia said, squeezing Clover's breasts. "I mean, we're their kids and all.' Clover shrugged. "Uh-huh~! And how did they have kids~?" Lithia asked seductively, grinding her now-erect member at Clover's now-moist pink folds.

She was about to answer until she felt the grinding. "Wait you don't mean?" Lithia nodded dirtily as she poked Clover's pussy with her pink hard tip. Pleasure moves through her body from the rubbing, unintentionally getting wet in shook her head and looked up at Lithia. "N-No! Sis, this doesn't feel right!" "Oh, what doesn't feel right~?" "O-Our... Crotches...!" Clover winced with tears in her eyes. "Are... Are you okay." Lithia asked, noticing the tears. "I-I just... F-Feel so... Tingly...!" The Pikachu got up and watched her sister. "Tingly~?" She asked, looking in her eyes. Clover nodded as her paws were at her chin.

Lithia places her hands to move them away and rub Clover's chin, and then at her cheek. "L-Lithia?" She said stuttering. Lithia then smirked and kissed her more gently. Clover shuddered and started kissing back, " Why are you doing this to me~?" "'Cause I love you, sis~..." She shuddered at the words. "Huh?" She muffled barely audible. "I love you~..." Lithia muffled affectionately. Clover murred, tears forming even more than before. She felt a little more comfortable with Lithia being so... Loving. She even went to hugging and kissing her back.

They even opened each other's mouths and slid their tongues together. Clover wrapped them around tenderly, making out. She then starts feeling hard and erect herself. "Something's weird." "It's your cock, Clover~" Lithia said to her. She felt it push out of her. "Oh right." She said embarrassed. Clover then reached for it and grabbed it with her bare hand. She shudders from the sensation of it. Her own member twitched as if it tickled. She blushed as she started stroking it. She then felt a strange sensation as she started to moan from the feeling. "This... Feels soo good~."

Clover squealed as she squeezed her penis. She forgotten that Lithia was nearby however. But the Pikachu didn't seem to mind as she smiled. She opened her eye and blushes, "Sorry about forgetting you~." "Meh, no biggie~!" Lithia said before thrusting in quickly! She let out a pain gasp from the sudden penetration. "Aaah~! What are you doing!?" Clover asked painfully. Tears forming in response to deal with it. "I'm gonna blow my load into you sooner or later~..." Lithia said, trying to get used to the tightness. "You've could've been gentle with it. That really hurt." Clover whined.

Lithia humphed and goes in and out of her roughly. "Aiee, slow down!" she cried out. Clover whimpered as she felt that she wasn't ready yet. She toss and turn as she tried to get out of it. "P-please slow down." she whimpered in tears from the pain. Lithia complied and went a little slower and strokes Clover's dick gently but firmly. "Sorry." She started to calm down a bit as she was crying less, also moaning in pleasure. "Augh~... So nice~..." Clover moaned. Lithia licked Clover's cheek affectionately. "Happy you're enjoying it." She then licked her tears off. "But that part really hurts though." she said catching her breath. "Hey, it's all good, sis~!" Lithia pinched Clover' nipple lightly. "Ahh." she said smiling.

Lithia giggled as she pulled her nipple a bit. It hurt a little, but she made sure not to overdo it. Clover winced a bit but smiled. "Lithia?" she asked looking at her. "Hm? What is it?" "Um... can you... kiss me~?" she said sounding shy, but looking at her. Lithia blushed and looked away a bit. "Well~... I dunno~" Clover looked confused. "Just do me favour first~" Lithia said. "What is it?" "Just lay back with your arms and legs spread-eagle so I can do you~" Lithia explained. "You're already doing me~." Clover said sounding confused. "I mean, make yourself submit to me and let go of me while I still can for you~" Lithia explained a bit more.

Clover blushes as she looks at the yellow mouse. She then lets her her arms and legs go of Lithia. "You have full access of me." Clover said softly. "Alright, just remember to not move any of your limbs~!" Clover nods as she makes sure she's in a eagle position. Lithia grinned and then starts thrusting in her gently. Clover blushes as this time it was more pleasurable than before. She sighed in ecstasy and relaxed, keeping her entire body still with her limbs not moving. "S-so can you~?..." Clover started. "Huh?" The Pikachu asked. "I asked if we can make out~?" "Oh yeah~" Lithia then leaned in with puckered lips. Clover smiled and got ready.

They then kissed into each other's lips. They wrapped each other's tongues together, and started to wrestle, tasting each other's saliva. The two were murring from the pleasure. Lithia was doing all the work while Clover just lays back and relax. Lithia move her paws on Clover's breast and started groping them. The Snivy then gasped at the feeling squishing her chest. 'Oh how I would love to hug her close~...' Clover thought. 'But I'd rather relax and do nothing as she molests me~...!' She thought as she still didn't move a muscle. Lithia uses her hindpaws to rub the grass type's legs.

Clover moaned at the touch. "So good~." Muffled Clover. "Wanna cum now~?" Muffled Lithia. "A little bit~." she admitted. Lithia then thrusts faster and harder. Clover started to moan louder, her body trembling in response. "Oooh~... I'm about to cum~...!" "I don't mind. Let it out~." Lithia encouraged. "Haah~! Haaah~! AAAHHH~!" Clover closed her eyes, screamed and let out her orgasm hard. Her juices covering Lithia's cock and her own covering Lithia's stomach. Clover moaned lewdly as her vaginal walls were sprayed with a warm white fluid.

She shudders from the warm feeling flowing inside of her. "Aaahhh~..." The Snivy sighed as she was about to sleep. Lithia noticed this and lay down on top of her, hugging her in the process. "Aah~ You think... Mama will approve of this~...?" Clover asked dazed. "I'm sure they would. Mama helped me experience anal you know~?" Clover was surprised to hear this. "R-Really?" She nods her head. "Our other mother would be happy to let you take her. Maybe the other way around~. I heard she's very affectionate to little ones~." she teased. The Snivy blushed as she nodded. "You need rest, or you want to meet the other girls~?" "A rest, please?" Lithia nods and snuggled next to her sister.

They then heard, but ignored the door open. Though they did too a quick glance to see who it was. It was a certain Oshawott and Chikorita. Both who have a curious look at the two. "Looks like we're not the only ones~." Clover whispered. "No, we're not~" Lithia agreed. "So what do we do?" she asked. Lithia turned around and spread her four limbs wide. "Now you do me~!" "Sure. Seems fair to do you~." she said as she climbed over Lithia's belly, and grinded her own cock at the Pikachu's vagina. "Like me. No moving, leave everything to me~." she said. Lithia nodded as her nipples were pinched and pulled tightly, causing the Pikachu to yelp and moan in response.

The Snivy then used her vines to press and hold Lithia's limbs in place. "What's this~? You don't trust me~?" she asked, mocking sounding hurt. Clover smiled and let her vines and hands go before wrapping her vines around Lithia's boobs tight and expanding them with the pressure. "It's not your limbs~." she joked. As her vines wrapped around the Pikachu's boob tightly, the Snivy took the chance to tug on her nipples again! "Kiahhh~!" she moans in surprise from the treatment. "Oooh~! How do you like your breast and nipple treatment~?!" Clover teased as she pulled harder and further, making the Lithia cry out in tears. "This is payback for my previous treatment right~?!"

The Snivy nodded as she pulled even more harder, but not too hard. She gritted her teeth in a effort to endure it for the time being. It wasn't long before Clover's pulling hands slip off Lithia's nipples painfully, causing the Pikachu to cry out and cum. "Aww, the little mouse wet herself~." "Sh-Shut up..." Lithia sobbed as she grabbed her own nipples, both which became a sore red. "Ah Ah Ah~!" Clover move her hands away with her vines. "No moving~." "B-But my nipples hurt~..." Lithia winced. "Really~? In that case, I'll take care of them~." she said as she started licking them softly.

Lithia gasped and looks at Clover licking her nipples lovingly. Clover then planted a kiss on one of them, then went on to sucking on it. Also gently licking it and massaging her breasts. As she does this, Clover moves her cock to Lithia's entrance and started rubbing it, making the Shiny Pikachu moan before the Shiny Snivy thrusts in slowly and gently. Lithia winced a bit when a jolt of pain spread through her. Clover presses Lithia's breasts together and licked them more ticklish. "Shh~... It's okay~... Just go with flow as you lay back and relax~" She started to recover a bit from the soothing words as she started to murr from the pleasure.

Clover was still comforting Lithia's nipples which were a bit red. She licks as She thrust back and forth gently. Clover's vines then go for her own breasts and nipples. She uses them to rub her own leaking clit, moaning as they got wet. Clover then presses her own breasts against Lithia's, docking their nipples together. Both moaning from their sensitivity, and their nipples erect on each other, their sensitivity tickling the two. Clover wrapped her arms around her sister, nuzzling as her hands move down Lithia's rear, which she held to thrust in and out.

Lithia moans and pants in pleasure. "How am I doing~?" Clover asked. Lithia let out a small giggle and then moan as her walls tightened around Clover's cock. She then gasp as she felt her butt being poked by vines, which then open her anus wide for them to enter. Lithia gasped at the sudden sensation. "Guess you never had this Huh~?" Clover winked. Lithia shook her head, blushing. "So I took both at the same time~." She giggled. "Heh~... You're real lucky to be a Grass-type~" "You know it~." She smirked, kissing Lithia's cheek.

As Clover kept on thrusting, she felt something against her breasts by Lithia's breasts. She took the moment to take a look. Lithia's breasts start to enlarge a bit to her nipples "Huh, what's going on?" She asked looking confused. "I-I don't... Know?" Clover replied, but she felt something warm and wet on her breasts, there was even a misty sweet smell in the air when she lifted herself up a bit. Clover move downwards towards one and took a cautious lick to one of Lithia's nipple. It tasted somewhat sweet and warm, almost familiar when she was a baby. "It's breastmilk~." She said finally. "W-What!?" Lithia exclaimed and when Clover lifted herself up to try and examine the situation, Lithia's nipples started leaking down the creamy white liquid like a river.

It runs down at a slow, steady pace. "Can you stop it?" Clover asked, looking at the milk flow. "I-I don't know how!" She answered in a panic. 'Mrrph...! No choice!' Clover thought and then dived her head down to engulf both of Lithia's lactating nipples in her mouth! She gasped and moaned at the warm mouth surrounding her sensitive nipples. As for Clover, she tried not to give into the sweet taste of breastmilk. She blushes and shudders from the feeling as she felt her suckle her milk. "Wow, did our mothers felt this much pleasure when we done this to them?"

Lithia was sticking her tongue out as she felt her milk spraying out. 'If she can make me lactate~... I wonder if I can too~?' Lithia thought as she stared at Clover's boobs. As she nurses, she use her paws to rub Clover breast. "Mmph! Mno phaws!" Clover muffled in her nipples. "Forgive me, I just need to see something~." She said while rubbing. Lithia then massaged and squeezed Clover's breasts. She does find the feeling rather nice, so Clover just continued suckling. Lithia then pinched and pulled Clover's nipples as hard as she did to hers.

She winces a bit from the pain, but she endured to be fair. Clover then lifted her head up to take a deep breath, some milk drooling out her mouth. "How does it taste?" she said sounding bashful. Clover licked her lips with a smile. "Sooo~... Sweeet~!" Lithia's tits were still leaking a bit though."I hope to get a taste as well~." Lithia answers rubbing Clover's tits faster, and also tugging her nipples long. "You feel anything so far~?" she asked looking at her breast."O-Other than pain~... Ngh~! I-I think I feel them being sore and maybe red~? Aah~!" Clover moaned in both pain and pleasure as her nipples were still pulled like soft rubber.


	86. Clover(H Snivy)XLithia(H Pikachu) Part 2

Part 2

* * *

A little while later, they notice them starting to swell a bit. Lithia smiled, knowing what's going to happen so she pulled harder until her paws slip off of them, leaving them sore-red. Clover rubbed then softly to help relax them. "Hey, mind if I help comfort them~?" Lithia offered, licking her lips. "I would appreciate it~." She smiles Clover then lowered her chest at Lithia's face, which made a seductive expression at the sight of her erect, red, sore nipples. The pikachu giggles as she started licking them gently. Her moist tongue twirled slowly around each nipple, making the Snivy shudder and giggle at the gentle kissing and ticklish licking.

Clover blushes, "They starting to feel strange~." She said shuddering. She could feel her boobs expand a bit and something leak from her nipples. Clover gasped and saw white liquid run down them. "I'm lactating as well~." The Snivy then felt her nipples spray her breastmilk out like water pistols. "Hahh, I'm sorry~." She gasped out, and quickly placed her paws on her breasts, covering the flow. "I-I don't know how they do that~..." She sobbed as droplets leak from her covering paws. "It's okay, just let me take care of it~." Lithia said rubbing her sister's neck.

She then gently removed her green paws and Lithia started to suckle on Clover's nipples. Clover smiled warmly as she seem like a young child nursing from her mother. She also sighed in pleasure as she was being suckled. She hugged her in her arms as she resumed thrusting in Lithia's vagina, as she allowed the Pikachu to suck her. The mouse pokemon moaned in pleasure as she suckled on, feeling Clover's hand rub her back. "Aw~... That's a good girl~... Drink up my sweet milk~!" Lithia shuddered as such a loving tone her sister telling her, giving her a feeling of affection as she continued onward.

Clover smiled and wrapped her vines around Lithia's member. She moaned as she relaxed and let her take over again. "I won't move my arms again now~." Clover giggled as she looked at Lithia lovingly. "But you can still suckle me, right~?" She smiled as she went to sucking Clover's breast for her milk. Swooning as she felt her body on fire from the intense pleasure. She felt her body shuddering, "I'm about to cum Lithia~." "Me too~...!" Clover screeched in ecstasy. She murred as she started to go faster and harder, to get to their climax.

As they went on, their breasts start to feel weird. Clover's breasts suddenly stopped lactating but start expanding again and Lithia's was swelling as well. "Huh,, what's going on~?" they asked confused. They didn't know but it was as if their breasts were in the zone as they grew larger. "Maybe we can just relax them." Clover suggested. "B-But I can't stop them!" Lithia moaned in protest. "W-whoa, they're getting bigger~." Lithia said surprised, sounding a little excited. Soon, their orgasm start to get close.

They moan out as they climax at the same time, Clover cumming in Lithia's pussy and the latter cumming on Clover, and at the same time, their breasts blow out their breastmilk strongly, drenching up them in warm creamy milk! She looked at each other shocked, then they started giggling and laughing. "Well don't you look sexy~?" Clover teased. "So do you with your tits squirting milk~!" Lithia said the same, giggling giddily. They look to see everyone is laying down resting after their sexual fun. They had covered their breasts to keep their milk from spilling.

Thankfully they started to relaxed. "Hey you hearing something?" Lithia asked. "Sounds like words." she said trying to focus on the hearing. While they try to listen, Clover squeezed her own boob a bit, which squirted some milk a bit like a turkey baster or water-filled balloon. "That sounds like... Our parent's are back!" Lithia said. "What...?! Eek...!" Clover whispered but accidentally spilled her milk a bit, making her cover her breasts again.

(The bed scene and the parents returning are from before. So I'm skipping to where they talk to their respective parents.)

Clover and Lithia headed to Dyna and Eco's room where their mother asked. "How are you two doing?" Lithia asked. "We're fine~" Dyna replied. "Did you had fun where you went?" Clover asked moving to sit next to her mother. Eco chuckled as she blushed. "Let's just say it was exciting as it felt good~!" Clover smiled, but then started blushing. "Um... mother? Do you think love is possible for age and even familial~?" Eco have her a curious look but then understand, stroking her with her tail. "Let's test that out with a kiss~."

Clover felt Eco wrap the bottom part of her tail around her lifting her up. "Anything I should do to help~?" she asked feeling a little excited. Eco giggled. "Close your eyes and pucker you lips~" Clover close her eyes and prepared herself. She then felt her lips lightly smacked. Clover shudders as she felt Eco hug her deeply in her coils, the snivy proceeding to kiss her as much as she could. The two muffled in their kiss and wrestled their tongues. Clover pushes her tongue against her mother's as hard as she can in a playful manner. Eco giggled as felt her daughter.

Their kisses become more imtimate as they push their faces even harder. They soon find it hard to breathe so they pull away with a string of saliva between them. They were panting as Clover's face was bright red. "W-wow, that was wonderful~." "Yeah, it sure was~!" Eco smiled, nuzzling her daughter. "So how did my mouth taste~?" she asked smiling. "Sweet~...!" Eco chimed cutely. "Anything you wanna note on it~?" "What do you mean?" Eco asked, not getting it. Clover look kinda bashful as she look down at her breast. "Noticed any differences at my chest?"

Eco stared at them for a bit, poking them with her vines. "Well, they seem to have gotten bigger~... Anything happened?" "Well, me and Lithia were playing around, rubbing and pulling at each other's breast. Suddenly they swollen and milk started leaking out of them~." "Oh my~! What did your milk taste like~?" Eco asked. "Lithia said they were good~." she smiled and blushed. "Teehee~! Wanna drink my milk then~?" Eco giggled as she offered. Clover looked down at her mother's breast to see that they're lactating. "Can I~?" she asked shuddering. Eco nodded as lifted one of her boobs to her daughter.

Clover smiled and latched on one of them, starting to suckle it gently. Her eyes widened as she tasted her mother's breastmilk. It was very thick and creamy, much sweeter than Lithia's own. She closes her eyes as she suckle faster, swallowing down her mother's milk. There were tears of joy in her eyes as she murred at the taste. "Mother, you're so sweet~." she muffles as she nuzzle her breast and drinker more. "Oh, my sweet Clover~... You're so cute~!" Eco said, stroking her head with her vine. Clover blushed and smiles at the warm words, then she felt something poking her sides. Clover looked to see what it is...

It was her mother's cock, throbbing next to her side, it was double her own in size. "Wow mother~." "Yup, wanna go for it~?" Eco asked seductivley. She stared at it, then to her mother. "You mean you want to~..." "Mmhmhm~! You had experienced sisterly love~... But do you want to know how motherly love feels like~?"Clover blushes at the idea, and she nods her head. "I want to know how motherly love is~." she smiles lovingly. Eco smiled lovingly. "Then slide into mommy's cock, deary~!" Clover moves upwards Eco's body since her mother loosens her coil. Proceeding to place her pussy lips on the shivered at the intense size of her mother.

She started pushing downward, moaning and groaning as the girth spreads her pussy walls. "Augh~...! Mommy's penis is stretching me apart~!" When she said that, she felt Eco's vines start rubbing her back and head comfortingly. Clover looked up, smiling at her mother before to their surprise, the Snivy slipped down, inserting more of her mother's member in Clover, which bulged when inside! "Ahhh~... It's so big~. And it feels good too." she moans in response. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Eco asked worriedly, trying not to twitch her member. "Y-yeah~. It hurts a bit, but not so much~." she said catching her breath.

Though a few tears shed out a bit, she even made a soft weep. "We can stop if it's too much for you~." Eco suggested softly, rubbing her head on top of the snivys. Clover shook her head and hugs Eco, looking up with a smile. "No, mommy~! I wanna be done by you~! I want your love inside me~!" She nuzzles her neck, "Thank you for the thought though~." Clover whispers. Eco smiled and she gently thrusts upwards in her daughter's small tight labia. That got the snivy to moan and murr in pleasure, her pussy leaking precum down her mother's member. "Aaah~! So biig~!" Clover moaned with her paws near her chin.

Eco moaned from her daughter's tightness and licked the top of her head. Clover giggled as it tickled, then she noticed Eco's lactating breast. "You can drink more if you like~." she offered. Clover nodded and suckled stronger than last time. The seperior gasped and shudder, "Eager for your mother's milk aren't we~?" "Mmhm~!" Clover nodded and squeezed her mother's breast and bit her nipple, which hurt a bit. "Aiee~! Easy with my nipples okay?" she gasped out. Clover grinned and continued to bite them lightly like a baby bite, but not so hard.

That was causing Eco to shudder as she starts to go a bit faster in Clover, who let go of her mom's nipples, lean back and moan out loud. 'This is so unbelievable. I just made love to my sister, and now I'm making love with my mother... and it feels so good having her inside me.' "My little Clover, you feel so good. I'm nearing my limit~." she murrs in the snivy's ear. "M-Me too, mommy~!" Shouted Clover, rubbing her bulged stomach. She started going faster. "Hahh, I love you Clover~." The Snivy felt touched as she wrapped her vines around the bottom of her mother's member. "Eee~! I love you too, mommy~!"

The two share a kiss as they moan together in unison. They even came hard together. Clover moaned as her mother's seed spills inside her, so much that some started leaking out of her pussy despite Eco's cock still inside. "M-Mom has so much cum~!" Clover yelped as she came. Eco slipped out of her as they nuzzle each other. Meanwhile, Dyna and Lithia were watching the two. "They're so cute together~." Lithia commented. "Mmhm~!" Dyna agreed and then looked at her daughter seductively.

Lithia noticed her look and giggles, "What is it mom~?" She asked cutely. Dyna answers her question by pulling her into a sloppy kiss! Lithia moans and kisses her back, hugging her mother tight. Dyna then pins her daughter on her back. Lithia shudders as she sees desire building in her mother's eyes. "You're acting awfully naughty today mom.~" "Oh am I~? How about you~? I can taste milk in your mouth. Just what have you been up too~?" The raichu muffled licking around the inside. "Heehee~! I think you just knew it~!" Lithia giggled, lifting her boobs up for her mother. "So, how did your sister taste~?" Curiosity beaming off the bigger mouse pokemon. "Like honey~! But what do you think of my breasts, momma~?" Lithia chimed and asked. "They look nice and big~." Dyna said, giving then a quick squeeze.

Lithia flinched but smiled. "Thanks~! Notice how big there are now~?" Dyna nods her head. "They were smaller before we left." "Well, me and Clover did some~... Sexy sessions together~!" Lithia blushed. "Oh, care to tell me~?" "Oh, you know~ Some straight sex and nipple-play~" Dyna eyes shine. "My little Lithia took her sister's cherry and got her own taken as well~." She teases rubbing their cheeks together. Lithia giggled at the cheek-rub. "Eeheehee~! Yeah, mom~! We really did~!" She noticed wetness and found out that Dyna's lactating.

Lithia then quickly takes in her mother's nipples and suckles on them! Dyna giggles and moans as she looks at her nursing daughter. She the brushes up a little static in her fur to shock her a bit to increase the pleasure. "Oh~. Drink up, sweet Lithia. Drink up mommy's milk untill you're satisfied~." She Murred, rubbing Lithia'a back. "Mmm~!" Lithia muffled in her nipples. As she does this, Dyna moaned as she felt her cock hardening from the pleasure. Lithia noticed this and grinds her pussy against it. She moans on the breast. "Mom?" She asked looking at her. "Yeah, sweetie~?" "I feel you rubbing me down there~." She shudders from the feeling, getting a little wet.

The Raichu smiled as she slide her penis into her vagina. Lithia moans as Raichu said. "Your sister experienced a mother's love, now it's your turn~." She said licking the pikachu's neck. Lithia giggled in agreement. And relaxed as her mother goes further, grunting from the size of her mother's cock. It was also sparking with a bit of electricity to make some pleasure around her moist walls. "Ahh, good thinking~." She said as she generated a little to her paws and rubs Lithia's member. The Pikachu yelped at the shock, but then stuck her tongue out.

Dyna moved forward and held the back of her daughters head, moving it to her nipple, which she then suckled on. Seeing her daughter latched on her breast, she held her sides and started to thrust back and forth. Lithia moaned as she felt her mother so good. The Pikachu move her paws to squeeze and pinch the other nipple. She then tugged and pull it hard. Dyna moaned and grunted from the pull of her breast hurting, but she started to thrust harder and faster. Lithia gasped and pulled harder. To the point her paws slipped off the nipple. Dyna moaned out loud as she came already, much to their surprise.

Lithia moaned in bliss as her mothers seed spilled into her womb, and then Lithia came her seed out with her own orgasm, painting the raichu's stomach white. The two panted as they collapsed. Dyna looked at Eco. " You know it would be cute if we gotten our children pregnant~." The raichu teases. "But good thing they won't~" Eco assured. "Why not?" "They won't if they don't want to~." "Yeah." Dyna carried Lithia and moved her near Clover. They smiled at their growing girls. Dyna eeped at Eco coiling around her. "What are you doing?" "Remember our sexy times together~?" Eco asked seductively, her breasts on top of Dyna's head. "It's difficult to forget when I have a sexy serpent nearby~."Dyna said reaching up to tickle the breast.

Eco giggled at the ticklish feeling and used her vines to tickle Dyna's own. Dyna squeaked at the ticklish feeling, rubbing and trying to tickle her as well. The two giggle as they were gonna have a good time like their girls. "Ready to be filled with mouse seed~?" she asked cutely. "I dunno~! Wanna be stuffed with snake semen~?" "You know me~. Let's make it a lust battle~." she offered. Dyna smiled boldly as they readied themselves to thrust each other. "If I win, you gotta act like my maid, doing 'services' to me for a week~." Dyna said. "And I got a perfect maid outfit for you~." "Is it~... Revealing and naughty~? Like, it shows my boobs and pussy~?" Eco asked naughtily. "That's right. Now what do you want if you win~?"

Eco thought for a moment until she gets an idea. "How about your arms and legs hang by my vines with you in spread-eagle and my head and tail will molest you to the peak of sexual insanity~!" Dyna shudders from the idea, and nods her head. They then got into a position that made them comfortable. Eco was coiled around Dyna to where they both can access each other's folds at the same time. "Whoever cums first loses~." Dyna explained. "Glad you agree~! You first~!" Eco said fast as she thrusted in really fast and hard. "Me first? You went right in~!" She got out as she thrusted in after her. "To make you cum first~! That's the whole point!" Eco chimed as used her tail for Dyna's asshole.

Dyna shudders from the feeling, usually using her electricity to tingle Eco's cock. Eco shudders from the feeling and uses her two vines, one each for Dyna's pussy and anus. Dyna moans from the double penetration, nuzzling her head to Eco's large breast. "It seems I'm winning~!" The Serperior bragged as she goes faster and deeper. "We'll see about that~!" She responds as she noticed her leaking nipples. Getting a idea, she latched onto one. Eco giggled then squeezed milk on Dyna with her other tit. "Didn't think it's a good idea to waste it~." Dyna teased. "Eh, I'm just trying making you submit~" Dyna giggles, "Try harder then~." She teases as she suckles harder. Eco smirked and decided to have her vines go deeper inside her holes and really deep inside.

The raichu moaned loudly as she sparked more electricity on her body. The electricity surged around both their bods. Causing the grass type to murr in bliss. "This feels so good~, but I won't give up~!" She said, thrusting her penis and tail in rougher. Dyna moans, nearing her limit. To compensate, she grabbed the other breast with a good spark. Eco gasped as she felt the nice electrocution. She felt herself getting close to her limit as well. It was a sexy battle between the two. 'I need a good finishing move.' Dyna thought, then she thought of her tail. 'Perfect~.' she thought and generated some electricity. Eek! Not a finishing move! Quick, Eco! Use Giga Drain~!' Eco thought as she glowed a bright green around herself.

Dyna noticed this and moved her tail to reach Eco's asshole quickly! Eco gasped but got her Giga Drain ready and charged. The green orbs floated from Dyna and onto Eco, though Dyna just got her tip into the snakes ass. Eco moans, but keeps her orgasm in. Despite the energy being drained from her body, Dyna still holds on. Eco was about to lose it, but then somehow, her Overgrowth ability activated. She started to grin as a extra surge of power flowed through her. So she decided to use Giga Drain again. 'Not again...' Dyna thought as she tried to think of something. She then thought of using Thunder! 'Well eye for a eye..' she thought as she generated large amounts of electricity.

Eco noticed this and with her Overgrowth ability, she supercharged her Giga Drain. Their attacks clashed and a loud scream penetrated the room. It seemed they had both came and became unconscious together. "Uughh~..." Aaauggh~..." they both groan out in pain and pleasure, completely dizzy. "So... Who... Won...?" Dyna asked dazedly. "Uh... Can't tell... heads spinning." she stuttered out. "... Well, we could both wear revealing maid outfits and hang our limbs together~ How's about it~?" Dyna chimed cutely. "Yeah, plus the thought of you being in a maid outfit would be cute~." she agreed.

Eco wondered about something. "Wait... How am I gonna hang myself up? By my tail and torso?" "Yep, though it could be trouble for both of us. How about I do it in the morning and first half of afternoon, you take the rest for the night." "Um... Please elaborate more specifically?" Eco asked politely. "If we're both tied up, how would we be able to move~?" "Uh...?" Eco didn't get it at all, which made Dyna sighed and decided to explain how they're gonna properly do this. "Okay, We'll wear maid outfits and have the one of us be strapped in for the first half of the day, then we switch places for the night part."

Eco nodded, now getting it. "Good, so you take the first half~." Dyna announced. "Wha? Me? Now?" Eco asked, surprised. "Nah, it's late. so let's start tomorrow." she said cuddling to the serpent. Eco smiled and slithered with her. She coils around the mouse in a comforting hug, nuzzling the cutie. They kissed and made out for a bit. Then they felt tired and fell asleep in a tight warm embrace, dreaming what strange but sexy thing could happen in sex.

* * *

To answer Wolf957 2 questions. Adoptive parent/ child is possible, and I have shown some stories where the pokemon is in heat. Example in chapter 70.


	87. Maxwell(M Blaziken) X Robyn(F Absol)

Maxwell(M Blaziken) X Robyn(F Absol)

Maxwell and Robyn have been friends and rivals since they were young. They grew up together and fought with and against. They secretly had feelings for each other but they never really knew it. That was until an rival battle got a little bit... personal.

* * *

The sunlight shines over the forest. A open spot in the forest with a lake in it was bathing in the sunlight. A Blaziken was leaning against a tree. He stares at the lake with a small smile on his face. "What is taking her so long..." the Blaziken mumbled to himself with his arms crossed. He then suddenly heard something coming from the trees, he looked up. He saw a familiar white Absol staring down on him from the branch.

She smiled and jumped down. "So, you're finally here, Robyn. What took you so long?" the Blaziken said as he walked towards the Absol. "Sorry, got stuck in... well... trafic I guess?" the Absol answered with a grin. "Traffic? You know the location is here right?" he asked teasingly. "Yes, of course I know that," Robyn said, "But it's not really easy to get here because, well... There are so much things in the way such as trees, rocks and other stuff." she explained. "Someone who's athletic and fast got held back by stones and wood? That be a story of the century.""Yeah yeah, whatever Maxwell..." Robyn sighed

The Blaziken started stretching. "So now... you ready?" he asked stretching himself. "What do you think? Of course I am!" she said as she got into a fighting stance. Maxwell and Robyn looked at each other for a few minutes. Maxwell then charged forward with a Blaze Kick. Robyn would have charged as well with a Nightslash, But instead she waited at her spot before she dodged at the last second, then striking him with Faint Attack. The Faint Attack would hit him on the side, but he managed to recover. Maxwell then threw a Thunder Punch.

She jumped back just in time, dodging the attack and landing upright, but Maxwell didn't stop, as his got filled with flames. He then spewed out a Flamethrower. Robyn jumped to her side and avoided the stream, but was still too close as she winces in pain from the intense heat, but Maxwell was already one step ahead as he Flare Blitz'd towards her. She didn't saw it coming and received the full impact. She was sent flying back and rolled on the ground for a bit before laying on her sides.

Meanwhile, Maxwell felt pain too as he got down to one knee to recover from the hit. Robyn noticed this and got up and launched Shadow Claw at him. He reacted just in time to throw a Thunder Punch at her. Both pokémon would hit each other on the jaw. The impact landed and both fell on their backs. They were groaning in pain as they both struggled to get back up. Then Maxwell created a flame in his hand, drawing it back. Robyn would have open end her mouth as she created a dark ball in front of here. They both fired their attacks off at the same time. The Fire Blast and the Shadow Ball would clash onto each other.

The attacks hit each other, both striving to overpower the other. A explosion caused both of them to fall over. Robyn managed to get up again, but she could not see Maxwell because of the thick smoke. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Maxwell dashed towards her. He wanted to finish the battle with a physical attack, but didn't manage to gather enough power. Instead he launched his body against hers, causing them both the trip over and fall against a tree. Both grunted as Maxwell had Robyn pinned against said tree, both panting from fatigue.

They suddenly looked each other in the eyes. All the sudden they felt something strange in their stomachs, causing them both to blush. "Hey... You gonna attack or what?" she asked, feeling her face heat up. "Ehm... L-l-let's ju-just call it a-a tie... for now?..." he stuttered Maxwell now actually noticed how cute she really was. With those big, red eyes and her dark face fitting her white hairs. "What? Tie? W-We can't end t-this with a t-tie!" She stated. 'Why is he stuttering?... Why am I stuttering?' "Uh, Robyn?" Maxwell said kind of unsure of himself, "I think I have to tell you something..." "Ehhh... Who are you and what did you do to Maxwell?" Robyn said, attempting to make a joking grin.

Normally, Maxwell was a rather quiet, barely showing any emotion. Robyn did say he was "Though on the outside, soft on the inside" since he showed more emotion when they were alone, but now he was just surpassing his limit. "I'm not joking! This is serious!" he stated to her, causing her to jump a bit in surprised. "Sorry." Maxwell apologizes. "Me too, so what you wanted to say?" Robyn asked, more focused. "Well..." Maxwell began, "Sometimes, when you say certain things or whenever I pay more attention to you, I get a strange feeling..."

He looked at her, "But now... I think I know what it is... I... I actually have feelings for you..." "You... have feelings?" her face glowed a little more as she asked. "Wh-what kinds of feelings?" '"For mew's sake, Robyn, why do you have to make this even harder for me?" Maxwell said a little bit frustrated. "I think I'm in love with you." Then words suddenly came out like a volcano erupting after sleeping for months. "I mean, you're not like those other girls. You actually use your brain instead of the most of them, you are confident no matter what, you do not care what others say of you. And on top of it all, which I can really notice right now, you are REALLY cute. Not to mention you are pretty sexy too..."

Robyn noticed that he was staring at her chest when he said that. She blushed even harder as she felt both embarrassed as flattered. "I... I didn't know." Robyn said, feeling embarrassed. "I found you very impressive too. You're brave and loyal. You're also calm and collected, while every other guy would shout and such..." Her face reddens even more as he added. "And... Like you, I find you very handsome lately..So...So I... I think I'm in love with you too." She admitted, feeling her heart beating right at her chest.

They both stared into each others eyes for a bit, their hearts racing in their chests. Maxwell would move his head slightly to Robyn's, and suddenly he pushed his lips against hers, locking them into a kiss. She could feel his wet tongue entering her mouth, as it stroke against her own. Robyn eyes sparkled, then she closes her eyes as she rubbed her tongue with his. Maxwell's tongue circled around Robyn's, being slightly dominant. Robyn could not resist the enjoyment as she let out a soft moan. "Hmmmpffff..." Hearing the sound turned Maxwell on even more, as he moved his right hand slowly to her breasts.

Her body shudders as Robyn felt Maxwell's paw starting to rub her breast slowly. Him licking her tongue while playing with her breasts made Robyn moan as she enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving. She felt her arms tremble as Robyn hugged around Maxwell's body, feeling his warmth. After a few minutes Maxwell broke out of the kiss "So... What do you think?" he whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go further?" Robyn blushes as she nods her head with a smile. "I do." Maxwell grinned as he moves his paw down her body close to her crotch, but not touching it yet, as he wanted to tease her first.

She shivers as he moved her paw along her skin and stopped, making her whine a bit in response. "Why aren't you..." she stumbled. Maxwell had a devilish smirk on his face "Beg for it." "Wait, what..." "I know that you want my paw to rub you off, you're shivering for just being near it." Robyn looked at Maxwell "Touch me... Please..." "What was that? Didn't quite catch that." Robyn got slightly frustrated from the tease. "I said," she now said louder, "Please touch me." "Well if you said so." he then places a finger on her folds and started to softly rub it.

He slowly starts to rub her clit faster, but was careful not to trigger her orgasm. She slightly panted as she felt him rubbing her soft spot. "Ahh...Hahhh.." she panted as she started rubbing his back. after a few more minutes Robyn suddenly realized that Maxwell did most of the work and that she was the one that got pleased. She felt like she wanted to repay him for his efforts. She moved her paw between Maxwell's legs, where she could his something long and solid. She wrapped her paw around his member, stroking it.

Maxwell moaned from the touch and move to lick Robyn's neck. "Don't overdo it," he said, "I don't want to come before I even enter." "S-same here." She painted as she stroked it up and down slowly. Maxwell groaned and started to give light nips to Robyn's neck. Who helped at first, but then let out soft shudders every time. He then moves down her collarbone, nibbling it slightly. Robyn moans as she whispers. "More... Give me more." Maxwell grinned, "My pleasure," he happily obliged. He moved his head down to her breasts, and started to lick her nipples and breasts.

Robyn panted as she felt him fully erect. So she moved her hand away and let him take control. Maxwell pressed both hands on her boobs, groping them while he was licking and sucking her nipples. Her nipples harden from pleasure as she feels the heat within her raised to a fever pitch. He then stopped, bringing his right paw to her head while still holding his left paw of her breasts. Maxwell brought Robyn's face to his, then they both started kissing again. This kiss was rougher tan before, but just as passionate as they kissed and suckle each other's tongues.

Robyn moans loudly in Maxwell's mouth as their tongues start fighting for dominance. Even Maxwell started to groan a bit. He was still rubbing her breasts as they both make out passionately. This kiss was rougher tan before, but just as passionate as they kissed and suckle each other's tongues. Try as she might, Maxwell pushed her back and inserted his tongue in her mouth. It was clear that he had the most endurance. Robyn gave up on fighting back as she let him do what he pleases, though her loins ached for more pleasure, much more than what she's getting right now.

When they separated again, Robyn stated. "This isn't enough, I need more than this. If this is going to go much further... Then stop teasing me already!" She practically cried out the last part. "Alright then, I was just warming up," he snickered a bit, but then his face turned more serious, "I do have to warn you , though, this might hurt... a bit..." "I know..." she paused a bit since this is gonna be their first time. "But I still want you... I need you." she whispers to him. "Okay then..." Maxwell took a little bit more distance from her body to angle himself. He could clearly see her pussy and how wet it was.

Meanwhile, Robyn now got a better look at Maxwell's cock. She was certainly not expecting it to be small or anything like that, but she was still impressed by it's size. Seeing this, Robyn takes a few breaths to prepare herself. She also noticed Maxwell looking at her waiting. She nods her head for him to proceed. Maxwell rams his cock inside Robyn's pussy, instantly penetrating her hymen. "Aaaarrrggh!" Robyn screeched in pain as her eyes start to water. "Oh shit, sorry!" Maxwell apologizes, knowing how clumsy he was. She'd look at him, "N-no... it's fine... I-I'll get used to it..." she grunted out, "I've felt worse..."

Robyn hugged around Maxwell tightly to help lessen the pain. "J-Just... go slow at first okay?" "Alright then," he started moving his body back and forth. She still grunted a bit from pain and squeezed Maxwell's back in a effort to endure it, but she also let out a moan as well as she rested her head to his shoulders. Robyn felt a mix of both pain and pleasure as she feel's Maxwell's penis going inside and outside of her birth canal.

Maxwell started rubbing her breast and licking her neck in a effort to relax her. "It's all going to be fine," Maxwell told her with a calm voice, attempting to calm her, "Just remember that I'm here for you." "H-how can I-I... forget that yo-ou are here?..." Robyn said, attempting a grin,"I mean... y-you're litterly in-inside of me..." "Just trying to be comforting." He said grinning as well. "And you feel good too." "I'm a-actually starting t-to feel c-comfortable..." she still grunted a little, "And you're s-slowly beginning to feel n-nicer, too..." She slowly felt the pain turning into pleasure. "Is that so?" He smiles as he thrust a few more times. "Then maybe I can go a little faster now." He said as he started to quicken his pace. "Ahhh! hmm..." Robyn moans loudly in response of the thrusts. Maxwell raises his eyebrow: "Oh? You liked that, didn't you?" Robyn nods her head in agreement.

Maxwell smirks as he thrusts deeper into her She felt his tip touch her cervix as she hugs him tightly. "This... uggghhh... feels wi-ahh... wierd..." she barely got out, "But it... haaahhh... feels so good..." Robyn was dripping juices as she relaxes and let herself go for the pleasure. "You know, you look cute when you're horny." Maxwell said casually. "D-don't teased me you goofball." She stutters out blushing. He could feel his cock getting covered by Robyn's juices. For a moment he stopped, hesitating about something. Maxwell then made a "Why not?" face as he shrugged his shoulders. He moved a finger over the part of his dick that wasn't inside of her, sticking the juice to the finger. Maxwell did a experimental lick. "You taste like strawberry."

Robyn looks away embarrassed to look at him. "Thanks..." "Anyways... where were we... Oh, I remember!" he said teasingly before he began thrusting into her again. She gasped as she wasn't paying attention and clenched her vaginal muscles out of reflex. Maxwell jumped from the sudden pain "Ow! What the hell?!" "Hey, you surprised me!" She tells him. "Though sorry about that." "Hey, it's fine, we're both beginners," Maxwell said, blushing a bit "Heh, I guess that's what I get for ramming into you earlier." "Yeah, though it's not like I didn't enjoy it." She smiled. "Really? You sounded like you were in pain." "I was, but I also felt a jolt of pleasure as well." She admitted. "Well, it's good to know I didn't completely harm you." he sighed in slight relief. "Thanks for caring about me." She said warmly, rubbing his chin. "Anything for you, Robyn," Maxwell smiles.

Robyn smiles as well, then gasped out in surprise as Maxwell held her thighs up and started thrusting as he lean her on the tree. Robyn blushes as she wrapped her legs around him, "Wow... You're strong." she whispers. "I guess all that training did pay off after all, am I right?" He whispers back. She nods her head while moaning as she felt him going faster and harder still. He'd thrust powerfully into her as he slowly moves his right paw up to her breasts, rubbing them once again. Robyn moved and started licking Maxwell's neck tenderly as she rubs his back.

He responds to this by licking her neck as well, while his thumb fiddles with her nipple. She blushes as she licks and nuzzles into his neck. He slowly moved from Robyn's neck to her cheek. She started purring as he licked her cheek. 'Why did he hold out for this long?' "Robyn," Maxwell whispers in her ear, "I want to make-out with you one more time. I promise I'll give you my all after it." he request while he's still thrust inside her. "Maxwell... You can do what you like with me." Robyn smiles warmly. Maxwell blushes, "Thank you..." he said. He then pushed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he was still thrusting her.

Robyn kisses him back passionately as he is. He once again enjoyed the feeling of his tongue against hers, and being inside of her made it only better. He rubbed her breasts even harder. Maxwell gave Robyn as much pleasure as he possibly could. The Absol purred contentedly as she rubs his chest sensually. She even teasingly rakes her claws lightly on Maxwell's sides. The Blaziken felt a slight shock of pleasure running through his body and even shuddered a bit in response of the tease. "Felt good?" She asked Maxwell. "Yes, you actually made me shiver a bit." he admitted. "That's good. I was worried that I unintentionally hurt you." She smiled as she went back to kissing him again.

He groaned a little bit as he could her tongue going straight into his mouth. Maxwell had forgotten how strong Robyn actually was. Not to be overdone, he held onto her and started squeezing her body teasingly. Robyn responded by squeezing her vaginal muscles, but instead of them clenching like last time they gripped tighter around Maxwell's cock, adding to his own pleasure. He groaned in her mouth as he separated from her mouth, panting from needing some air. "Sorry... Went overboard." "It's okay," Robyn responded, "So... Do you want to continue, or... do something... else?" "How you holding up? Are you getting close?" He asked. "I don't know actually... I can't tell at this point." "Well, I'll keep thrusting until something happens." And he does just that.

She starts to moaning heavily again as she enjoyed his presence. She felt something building up within her as time passes. "I feel a pressure building up within me." "I think I can feel something too," He responded. Robyn got overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure she received. This was probably the best feeling she ever felt, with Maxwell thrusting deep and powerfully into her. She wished this moment could last forever. She gasped and shuddered as she felt herself releasing something. "I-I... I'm cumming!" She squeaked.

He can feel her juices splash on his cock. He can feel his limit coming to. "You want me to cum inside you?" She thought for a moment, but then smiled. "Yes... I want to feel your warm semen inside of me." He nods and thrust a few more times before groaning. Maxwell pushes his lips one more time against Robyn's as his cock cums deep inside of her pussy. "Oohh, Maxwell." She purrs as she nuzzles his head. She felt his warm cum inside of her. He pulled out of her slowly, and dropped next to her.

Both the Blaziken and the Absol laid on their back looking at the sky, both panting from their climaxes. "That was really amazing. Considering we f done this after our spar." Maxwell said. "Yeah, it was..." Robyn replied, "How do you feel?" Maxwell grinned, "I feel great." "So would this mean we're dating now?" He asked teasingly. "What's the point?" She giggled, "We already fucked before the first date." "So if we go for a cup of coffee, we're be dating then?" He asked pleasingly. "I guess you could say that..." She sighed. "Okay.. after a little rest, then we go for coffee."

Maxwell looks at Robyn. She looked beautiful, laying there as her body bathes in the sunlight. Before Maxwell could even think about it, the words escaped his mouth: "We should do this again sometime." Robyn looked at him, "Yeah, we should." They both then burst out in laughter. She snuggled at Maxwell. "So warm." "Come here," He hugs her tightly and gave her another kiss, but this time it was without tongue and with only pure love. He then moves his head to her neck. He whispers in her ear: "I love you, Robyn." She purrs when she heard those words. "I love you too Maxwell." She whispers as she feels a bit tired. They cuddled a little before they both feel asleep in each other's arms.


	88. Steven X Paige (Future) Part 1

Steven X Paige Part 1

* * *

The day was clear and shinning with the sunlight on a beautiful day, and for such a beautiful day, a just as amazing event was taking place. A wedding, and who is it that's involved? Well, long time fans will remember these two. A Lucario was waiting next to a door waiting on his bride to finish. He was both nervous and excited, mumbling to himself "Today's the big day!" The door opened and a Gardevoir stepped out, wearing a beautiful wedding dress. She holds her arms together nervously. "How do I look?"

His jaw nearly dropped at just how absolutely beautiful she was. "Absolutely beautiful!" "Thanks Steven." she smiles as she looked over Steven. "You look good as well." "Heh, thanks Paige." He smiled, his suit had to be custom tailored due to his chest spike. Paige smiled as she moves to him and held him close to herself. "Well, shall we get moving?" Steven was obviously anxious about it. "Yes." she nodded and held his paw. "Don't worry. I'm a bit nervous myself." she smiled. "At least I'm not the only one, let's go." He led her as they proceeded out. She smiled as she followed him slowly and headed for her position. It was finally time for one of the best moments of their lives.

(Few months ago.)

Steven was walking with Paige down a park looking at the nature. He was mentally preparing himself, 'You can do this... ask her to marry you.' "This is a lovely place." Paige said, looking around. "Yep, without a doubt." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Paige smiled and blushed a bit from being close to her longtime friend. It had been a few months since the camping trip incident, When they talked about their feelings and took each others first. He sighed, knowing that he would force himself to ask the question before the day was over. Paige looked at him and noticed a contemplating look on his face and was curious as to what he's thinking about, but decides not to pursue it out of respect.

They walked in relative silence for roughly 5 minutes before they saw a familiar, albeit unwelcome face. It was a former high school student, and Paige's ex boyfriend Kyle, who is now a charizard. Kyle, as the obnoxious, self centered twat he was, shoved some kid over before spotting the two. "Ah, if it isn't the school bookworm and his little damsel." He said tauntingly. Steven was already becoming visibly annoyed and unhappy to see Kyle, "If it isn't the prick who can't ever keep a girl." Kyle's nostrils started to spew smoke as Paige spoke up. "Leave us alone Kyle. We didn't come here for a fight."

Steven just turned around and began to walk off, keeping Paige by his side, and flipped Kyle off. Smoke just continues to build out of Kyle's nose. Steven could just feel the death stare Kyle was giving him, "Paige, find a safe sfpot, there's only one way things are about to happen." Paige groaned as she looked at him, "You plan on fighting him by yourself?!" "Don't worry about me, thunder punch, remember?" Steven had a confident grin, "Besides, I don't want you in danger." "Yeah, and your also a steel type going against a fire type. Not good odds personally." "True... but I still don't want to risk you getting hurt, just trust me on this." He quickly hugged her, but not close enough to stab her with his chest spike.

Paige closes her eyes and sighs. "Alright, I'll let you take this alone for now. Although if I things get out of hand for you, I'm stepping in after you. Understand?" Steven nodded, "Deal, now stand back, he's gone ubersalty." He joked. Paige shakes her head and moved back, giving you the Lucario the space he needs. Steven turned back around to face Kyle, who was creating more smoke than a Weezing by this point. "Gee, with a smoking habit like that, no wonder you lost Paige during senior years." He mocked him as he prepares himself.

Kyle snorted, an orange glow beginning to appear, "At least I didn't get blackmailed by my teacher." Steven winces at the memory of that moment, one time he was blackmailed into going out with the daughter of that teacher. After the wincing, Steven just decides there's been enough insults, "Let's end the chatter and get to the point already, or is it just empty threats?" Kyle growled and launched at the Lucario, claws out.

Steven prepared for the rush, his paw becoming cloaked in electricity and winding up, ready to strike. Kyle then launched a Flamethrower at Steven. Steven didn't expect the sudden flamethrower and mostly avoided it, but his tail still got burnt. He takes the tiny flame out with his paw and he gather Aura in a form of a sphere and launched it at the Charizard. It followed Kyle at a nearly blinding speed, hitting a wing and slightly ripping it, causing flying to be much harder. Kyle growled and moved toward him, his claws glowing for a Dragon Claw attack.

Steven once more prepared a thunder punch, preparing to hit him dead on in the gut, and hopefully, electrocute his heart. He weaved to the right and landed it straight to his chest. This almost instantly made Kyle double over in pain before instantly retaliating with dragon claw, getting Steven's left arm. He stumbled back and held his left arm in pain. Steven knew he had to end it quickly or else he'd be in some real pain.

He charged towards Kyle, electricity charging into his right fist. Without a moment's hesitation, he slugged Kyle right in the face. The Charizard stuttered a bit from the electricity as he tried to remain upright. It was a fruitless effort as he soon fell to the ground, unconscious. The Lucario sighs as he found that the dragon has fallen. "Serves you right, damn bastard." As he began to inspect his wounded arm. He felt it was rather banged up and sore, "Are you alright?" Steven turned to see Paige moving to him. "Yeah... I'm fine, but, there's something I need to ask you." Steven was easily getting nervous.

Aug 14"No worries, I can help that arm." she places her hands near her chest as a pinkish light glows around her. As she opens up, the glow flow as a wave and envelope Steven, healing his injuries with her heal pulse. "Thanks, now, as I was saying..." Steven kneeled. "Uh... Steven?" she asked noting the position. "Paige...will you... marry me?" Steven was extremely nervous, his eyes closed. Paige stared at the Lucario, lost for words and tears starting to form in her eyes. She take a breath and smiled, eyes shining. "Steven... Yes... Yes, I'll marry you." she answers.

Steven was instantly smiling, wordlessly getting up and pulling Paige close, kissing her. Paige's eyes ran down tears of joy as she hugs and kisses him back. Steven and Paige were on the alter, vows being said as they were about to officially seal the deal. "Steven... Do you take Paige to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Steven was almost goofy smiling, "I do." Paige giggled at seeing his expression, "And do you Paige, take Steven to be your lawful husband?" She nodded, "I do." "With Arceus as my main witness, I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Steven immediately grabbed Paige and kissed her passionately. Paige gasped a bit, but relaxed and accepted the kiss to the crowd's cheering. After about 15 seconds they broke apart, and Steven stood back for Paige to throw the bouquet into the crowd. She threw it excitedly, "Catch!" Out in the crowd, Steven's sister was the one to catch it, smiling goofy as if she just won the lottery. Paige giggled at the scene, then gasped at being lifted off her feet by Steven. Steven smirked before carrying her in his arms down the aisle, "Ready to just go home, love? Or stay a bit longer?" "Whatever you like." She smiles. Steven smiled, "Well, I say home since it's been an eventful enough day as is." Steven started heading for the door. "Fair enough." Paige answers.

Steven lightly chuckled, before whispering into her ear, "And not to mention what's gonna go on tonight as well." That got the Gardevoir curious. "What's going on tonight?" He just smirked, "Wait and see." He quickly kissed her again. Her face redeems as they enter the limo and it drives off from the church. Steven looked Paige's dress over with much more attention to detail then before. "What's with the intense look?" She asked. "Just admiring your beauty." He half-jokingly replied. "You perv." She halfhearted mock back. "Eh, last time I heard you say that was back during our camping trip." He retorted, smirking. "And you haven't changed much since then." She grinned. "What can I say? Why should I change how I am when I already have a wife who loves the bookworm nerd I am?" He chuckled, "Plus, I know you love it." His smirk was just getting cockier by the second.

Paige chuckled, but smiled warmly. "Well, you're quite a catch." "Yeah, that's for sure." He chuckled. "But I'm also something. Remember the blackmail incident?" He sighed, "Yep, that's a bad memory, but all in all you helped me out of that problem thankfully." When Paige discovered about her plan. She planned a way to help him out and expose the teacher's intentions. The daughters didn't know her mother's plan and was shocked. "Aside from that, oh wait, ride's stopping, I think we're here." Steven looked outside and as he expected, he saw their house.

He stepped out and Paige followed behind him. "Home sweet home." Steven smiled, walking ahead to open the front door. "Ladies first." He motioned her on. "Don't mind if I do." She stepped right in. Steven followed behind her, closing the door behind him. "How about we get this formal stuff off ourselves, it feels like I'm roasting." "Seriously? All right, we both know you can't take the heat." She giggles. "Oh come on, I'm covered in fur, besides I thought you'd prefer to have less of me in clothes anyway." He teased, pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. "You're handsome with or without." She smiles taking off her gown.

Steven smiled, leaving just his pants on, "And you're just as beautiful, love." Paige smiles as she sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Steven gladly sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. Paige looked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his fur and skin. He sighed, enjoying the comfort of just sitting there with his wife. "It's just... this whole thing... even this moment. It feels like a dream." Paige commented. "Well it's real, and here's how to prove it." Steven quickly moved his paw over and quickly rubbed Paige's crest for a moment, smirking.

She let out a gasp as the Gardevoir's crest was incredibly sensitive. "H-hey." "What's wrong? I was just proving this wasn't a dream." He joked. Paige body shudders as she blushes, "This wasn't the only way you had to prove it." she sighs, "But this is real." "Yep, and besides, I wanted to do the best way to make sure this isn't a dream, besides, you're too much to just pass up on." Steven kissed her again, while keeping sure his spikes didn't tear the couch. She smiles, but remembered what they were cut off from finishing their talk, "What were you about to say in the limo?"

"I was just gonna mention the incident with Billy back in our Senior year, you remember?" "Ahh... that guy." she grumbles at the name. "Yeah, but let's set the memories aside for now and focus on what's going on now." Steven ran a paw down her arm, taking her left hand into his paw."I can go with that." she smiled holding his right paw in her hand. Steven stood up before pulling Paige up with his paw, wrapping his other paw around her waist, "And another plus is how well I treat you." He smirked. Paige started to blush as she nuzzles him. "True." He ran his paw up and down her back, "And I couldn't ask for anyone as kind as you are." Paige smiles warmly. "I'm glad I was able to meet you Steven all those years ago." "Same here, no doubt about that." He kissed her softly.

She murrs as she kisses him back, slipping her tongue inside him. He instantly met her tongue with his own, deciding to play around with her. They intertwine with their tongues and make out with passion and love. Steven began to let his paws roam around Paige's wonderfully curved body. She murr and sighs as she relaxed and let her husband explore her body. He decided to tease her, internally chuckling as he brought both paws up to rub the crest once more. "Ahh..." she moaned as she shivers from the touch. "S-steven..." she said softly. "Hm? What is it love?" He rubbed the crest a bit more before stopping. "Nothing... just that... I love you..." she said softly. "I love you too, no doubt about that." He brought his arms around to rest his paws on her rear.


	89. Paige X Steven part 2

Paige X Steven

* * *

She hugged around him, taking caution about his chest spike as she squeezes him. He in turn hugged her back, and took the opportunity to lick the side of her neck playfully. She shudders in bliss and does the same to him. He gave a slight shudder at the feeling before proceeding to rub her crest quickly nonstop with his right paw while groping at her ass with the other paw. She gasp and moans as she feels paralyzed by the sensations moving through her body. "Too much for you?" Steven jokingly asked, beginning to smell something sweet. "Not even close." she answers in a determined tone. "Is that a challenge?" He lightly smacked her ass, waiting for her response. "Well I'm not as delicate as I appear to be." she grins.

He instantly picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, "Get ready love." He had a smirk and placed her on their bed. He lay down over her and caress her face, showing her bright red eyes. He sighed, "I'll never get tired of your beautiful eyes." She blushes, "You always have a way with words. Those romance books must've paid off." "Heh, well there's nothing better than keeping my beautiful sexy wife feeling special." He smirked, running a paw down her sides. She rubs her hands all over him as well.

He then instantly goes back to where he left off, rubbing her crest. "You j-just like it when I'm t-too sensitive to do anything right?" he said shuddering. "Not quite, I just love to hear the noises you make." He rubbed the crest quicker, a devilish grin appearing. "Ngh... hahh.." she moans out sweetly at the feeling, her body trembling. He soon abruptly stopped, grabbing her rear and firmly squeezed it, "Oh come on, love, I'm always the one who starts things, why is it while you're being pleasured I'm always still in clothes?" He half-rhetorically asked. "Maybe because you keep rubbing my crest that I can't do anything." she answers half rhetorically as well. "Well I'm wide open now, love." He began to unbutton his pants.

When he does that, Paige takes off her bra with one hand and her panties with the other. Steven soon removes his pants and boxers, leaving him clothless, along with Paige. She sat up and rubbed her breast softly. "Already getting started?" Steven was admiring her body, and kept one eye on her breasts. "Thought we could go for a little foreplay." she said in a alluring tone. "Of course love, maybe test out a couple of our darker fetishes later tonight too." Steven was grinning, his cock already almost fully hard just from the sight of his wife. "Darker fetishes?" she asked curious and a little nervous. "Oh nothing too bad, I just always had a part of me wanting to seriously dominate you." Steven smirked, quickly kissing Paige yet again.

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly muffled by the kiss. Steven soon pulled away, "Well, among other, more... interesting ones." She shudders as she wonders what is in the jackal's mind. Steven leaned over and lowly whispered into Paige's ear, "Of course, another part of me, a much darker one, always wanted you to, just for sex at least, call me master." Paige looks away from him embarrassed, but a deep blush betrays her feelings. "Just a thought." He smirked. 'To be honest, I probably wouldn't mind.' She thought.

Steven places his paw on Paige's cheek and stroke it gently. "What about you though?" Her thoughts paused as she looks at him. "What you mean?" "Any dark ones you got?" Steven was genuinely curious. "I'm well..." Her face flush as she thought of something. " I would want to have leather straps around my body." His eyes widened for a moment, "Well, for tonight at least you'll have to settle with leather belts." She let out a smile as she continues, "I also like dirty talk." "Simple enough, anything else?" Steven was already getting all sorts of ideas in his head. "One more, a bit of pet play." she finishes blushing. "Well I have no problem with any of those, and I'm gonna assume you're gonna like it rough?" He joked, quickly licking her neck to mess with her. "Yes, but not too rough please?" she asked him. "Of course, don't worry." He swiftly kissed her.

Every time he does that, she feels her heart relaxing as she can trust him. "So what will happen now?" "I think I have an idea..." He walked over to the closet and quickly grabbed a few belts. Her eyes widen as he takes some belts then come back to her. "Wh-what are those for?" she asked looking at the leather. "Oh you'll see..." He grinned laying Paige on her back. She lays there waiting, curious as to his plan. He proceeded to grab one of her hands and used one of the belts to bind her left hand to a bed post.

She stares at her tied up left hand and didn't realized Steven has moved to her right as well. "Now for the other hand..." He quickly did the same to the opposite hand and post. She reacted and tried to move them, but the bindings were very strong. He smirked, "Who said I only read romance books?" "I'm a little nervous about where you got this from. Considering what kind of books you read." she smirks. "Oh I know you've read some of those books too." He quickly kissed her before moving to bind her legs too. "I would never think of such things." she blushes as she said that. Aug 16"Sure..." He dragged out as he finished binding her.

Paige looked around seeing her limbs binded to the corners of the bed. "How'd I do?" He joked, looking her over again. "I can't move, so I say good job." she said jokingly. He chuckled, "And now I'm able to do whatever." He moved himself to be directly face-to-face with her. She shuddered at the closeness of him and the dominating look in his eyes. Ready?" "Um... for what?" she asked. He smirked, "For me." He instantly began rubbing her crest to watch how she'd react with the bindings on. She gasped and shudders from the touch and trembles in her bindings.

He grabbed her ass with his other paw and softly groped it, loving how she's reacting already. Paige started squirming and wanted to move her arms, but they're in place at the corners. He smirked, "Already squirming?" "I.. feel so... sensitive.." she get out through shudders. "Good, means I'll make you cum quickly." He smirked, rubbing faster and moving the paw that was on her ass to rub it against her extremely wet pussy. She moans, but tried to muffle more of it in a effort to resist.

He forced some of his paw in while going faster and faster with the other. "Hahh~." she gasped at the paw slipping inside and squirms and shudders. "Now don't think you get all the fun to yourself." He smirked before pulling his paw out and lined himself up, "Brace yourself." She panted as she takes a deep breath before nodding. Without a moment's hesitation, he slammed into her, "Yeesh, you're still pretty tight, guess that just means I'll have to fuck you more often." He joked, not stopping at rubbing her crest for a moment.

Paige gasped and shudders. She tries to speak, but a long moan gets out of it. He began to fairly quickly pound her, putting the paw he had in her pussy into her mouth so she could get a taste of her own juices. "Mmmph!.." she groaned as she can taste the sweet flavor. "Enjoy your own taste?" He leaned forward so he could keep pounding her while he moved to lick the crest, seeing what effect that would have. She murred as she started to lick his fingers with her slender tongue, feeling her pussy tightening around him. "Real horny, aren't you love?" He chuckled, licking again.

She hums softly as she continues licking as she relaxes to the pleasure. He moves his other paw off her crest and to her hips, allowing him to pound her somewhat faster. She started panting and moaning more and louder in response to the increase pace. "Enjoying it love?" He dragged his tongue along her crest a lot slower than before. She nods her head up and down slowly to answer him. "Well that's good." He smiled He slipped the paw out of her mouth as her panting is now in full volume. He felt her muscles squeezing him tighter now. "You about to cum?" She shuddered, "Y-yes, I'm close." She panted out.

Steven smiles and moves his paw to her face to see her red eyes. She smiled, "Never can get enough of me, can you?" "Your face just looks so delicate." He answers. "Maybe another time you might change that." She joked, quickly shuddering as she was extremely close, trying to hold back the orgasm. He noticed, smirking and licked the crest once more. Paige gasped as she looks at him "S-stop that." "No, it's fun listening to the noises you make." He licked it again.

Paige painted and cried out, climaxing as her juices covered Steven's shaft. "Enjoy it?" He joked, beginning to go faster, as he was nearing the edge now. "Of course." She said moaning. "Well get ready because I'm not gonna pull out this time!" He grabbed her hips and slammed completely into her. The knot sealed them together as she cries out, cumming again. Steven soon came as well, keeping as deep as possible inside her. She sighs from the warm liquid as she relaxed and let him fill her up. He let it all out into her, softly groaning at how it felt.

Paige and Steven panted as they catch their breath. "How was it dear?" Paige asked smiling. "I thought you'd already know the answer, love." He leaned over to kiss her. Paige Kisses him back, feeling him rub his paws over her body. He soon broke away, out of breath, and stared, "Best way to enjoy our first day married, don't you agree?" "Can't think of a way to make it better." She answers. He nodded, "How about we get some sleep now? That was tiring." "Sure... No argument here." "Yeah, one moment..."

He undid the belts on her arms and legs. She smiled as she rubs her arms "Thanks." "Of course, now let's get some sleep." He lay down next to her with a soft smile. Paige wraps one arm around him and brought her head close to his. He sighed, "I love you Paige." She smiles, "I love you too Steven." He softly kissed her, "Sleep well." She smiles as she embraces the comfort of her mate and sleep.


	90. Blade(F Dewott) X Kat(F Gatomon)

Blade(F Dewott) X Kat(F Gatomon)

My first crossover story. The Dewott was playing at the beach when she met Kat, a easygoing Gatomon who wish to hang out with her.

* * *

It was clear sunny day with blue skies and warm weather. On the beach, a blue otter was standing up as she was holding a towel in her arms. She sighed as the seawater smelled fresh. Feeling comfortable, she lay the towel flat on the sand and lay on top of it, faculty up to the sky. She then slid her dark blue skirt-like fringe off of her. She sighs as she can feel the warm glow hitting her lower areas now. "So nice today." The sun's warm light was heating up her crotch. "Maybe a bit too hot~." She lets out a soft giggle as it tingles.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a ecstatic meow nearby. She got up and looked around for the source of the meow. She then saw a white cat-like creature with sky-blue eyes and a purple-striped tail. 'Who is she? I never seen anyone like her before.' The Dewott wondered about her so she decided to get her attention.. At the shallow part of the ocean. She waded into the water till it reached her waist. She shudder at how surprisingly cold the water was.

She tried to catch her breath as she moves to approach the feline, and then she splashed a bit of water at her. The cat giggles from the cold water and proceeds to splash some back by joining the Dewott in the water. The blue otter giggles at the creature and started a water fight with the feline, trying to make big waves at her with her arms, then the white cat got the jump on her! She was able to catch her, but the impact still sent her down. The Dewott eeped and splashed down in the water, her bare body being touched by another.

She shakes her shock out of her and looked at her. "Hey what's with that?" "Just a little fun between you and me~!" The white cat answered. The Dewott shakes the water off her face and pushes her off to get up. She then decides to get her towel and place it next to the cat's. "Nice to meet you. My name is Blade." The dewott greeted. "A pleasure~... I'm Kat~! I'm a Gatomon~" The Gatomon introduced the same. "Gatomon? Hm, a strange name for a pokemon. I'm a Dewott." "Well, I'm a Digimon." Kat corrected.

"Digimon?" Blade asked sounding confused. "We're entirely different from you. Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. We're kinda like living organic data or something like that." She explained. "Interesting. Well, I'm called a pokemon, like what you're called, it's short for pocket monsters. We're more organic, like real." "Well, we're kinda real too~! I feel alive and whatnot." "Sorry if I sounded mean or anything like that. It was hard explaining it." Blade apologize. "That's okay." Kat forgave. "By the way... You weren't always a..?" "Always what?" "What kind of Pokemon are you now?" "A water type. Second evolution." "Oh. And the name of the Pokemon? Also, your previous form and what you'll become next?" Angel specified. "My pre-evolution is called Oshawott and my final evolution is called Samurott." She answers. "Hmm... Do you change back and forth?" Kat asked out of curiosity.

Blade shakes her head. "Evolution is permanent for a pokemon. Do you?" Blade asked. "I can change back if I want to or if I use up a lot of energy. It's sorta like switching ages." Kat said, showing drawing pictures of herself as a Salamon, Gatomon and Angewomon. "Sigh... Lucky you." Blade said solemnly to Kat. She looks at the otter in confusion, "What do you mean?" "You get to change back into your younger self, but I can't..." "True, but you can maintain your strength and form all the time, I have to revert back." Kat pointed out. "Thanks, I guess~" Blade happily and half-heartedly accepted.

Blade got up, "I had a lot of fun today Kat. Hope to see you again." she prepares to leave. "Where are you going?" "Probably home or to a spa to wash off the saltwater." she said. "What a coincidence~! I was going to a spa myself~!" Kat chimed. "Mind if I join in~?" Blade was surprised at the coincidence, but nods her head. "I don't mind." The Gatomon smiled and came along with her. The two walk together as they headed down the path to the spa. "H-Hey... Random question..." Kat asked. "Do you always love being naked? I mean, you're not wearing a towel like me~" "Well.. I do wear a skirt like fringe most of the time..." she looks away a bit. "But I'm do like being bare." "Me too~" Kat giggled, looking at her un-gloved paws.

Blade noticed the paws and white fur. 'Looks soft.' Kat purred seductively to her as they reached their destination. There were a few female Pokemon and Digimon in the spa. "Excuse me, do you have a private soap bath?" Kat asked the spa operator. "Oh, yes. It's in this small but roomy bamboo-like room. Soundproof too." "Thanks." The feline smiles, though Blade looks at her. "Why you wanna private soap bath? Oh, a little shy bathing with people watching?" Blade asked teasingly. "Mmm~... Maybe a quick catwalk in front of all these ladies, then we take our private bath~?" Kat offered, striking a sexy pose.

Blade blushes a bit from the pose, but giggled. "Suit yourself." They then went to the public area where all the girls are just to show off themselves. 'Wow, she's rather excited to be doing this.' Blade thought out in embarrassment. She at first kept herself covered, but then decided to wink to tease the audience. She would tilt to the side and gave viewers a smile and quick winks to them. They stared in awe, but then try to peek at the parts she didn't cover up, making her eep and cover that exposed part up until the other part is exposed and she has to cover that up.

Kat noticed this and let out a quiet giggle, "I think we can hit the bath now." she said starting to walk towards the bath. "Yay~!" Blade cheered and jumped for joy, unknowingly revealed her entire nude body in front of the audience.

The viewers whistled and cheered as Blade quickly covered her parts, feeling her face heat up. 'My face must be bright at this point.' she thought moving in a quicken pace. They soon went in their private place, which the bath was pretty big for a compact area. "Wow, this place looks nice." Blade said looking around. "Mmhm~! Want me to wash your back~?" Kat offered, touching Blade's back with hers. "Um.. Yeah sure." she said setting into the pleasantly warm water. "Good~! After wetting yourself, stand up and then sit on the surface floor so I can rub your back~!"

Blade nods as she took some soapy water in her hands and washed her upper body thoroughly. Seeing herself ready, she moved and sat up for Kat to rub better. "Okay, don't be too hard." "I'll be gentle." she said sweetly as her paws were on the otter's back. "Mmh~!" Blade shuddered as she felt her gentle paws. 'It feels slightly embarrassing~...' Blade thought as her back tickled a bit from Kat's rubbing. Blade sighed as they went up and down her back. She closes her eyes to relax to the washing, and starts to daydream, but her daydream was interrupted when she felt her butt being touched.

She gasped as she turn to see Kat behind her. "What are you doing?" The Gatomon just giggled and licked her cheek, squeezing her butt a bit. "H-hey, that's not how you wash like that." she stutters blushing a bit. "In my point of view, yes, it is~" Kat said, kissing Blade's cheek. She let out a blush as she felt the kiss, feeling rather embarrassed right now. "I-I... Um..." Blade could not find the right words for what just happened. "P-please stop." she stutters hoping she would. "Why~? Your legs are spreading themselves~" Kat pointed out.

Blade looks down and stops them and closes them, "N-no they're not!" she cries out. Kat smirked as her long tail had snaked to between Blade's hips. "Haa~! Stop that!" she cried out trying to get her tail out. But it tickled as her slit felt the fluffy tip of it. Her body trembles as she moan softly. Kat then embraces Blade, holding her arms in place. The Gatomon even wrapped her legs around on the Dewott's hips. Blade gasped as she felt her body being held and turned towards Kat. "What's the meaning of this?" "Just a little masturbation~... I AM an angelic kitty after all~!" "M-masturbation?... I-I didn't asked for it." she said intending to move, but felt her body paralyzed.

Kat then had them lie down, still holding Blade. "Well~..." She said, inserting her tail inside Blade's pussy. "Ngh~..." she slightly gasped and giggled a bit, feeling the fluffy bits inside her."Care to tell me if you had done this before~?" Kat seductively asked. "Come on, be honest with the Angel giving you love~..." Blade shudders at the seductively sweet tone, "I...I had males before, but- but not females." she spoke before really thinking."I said be honest~" Kat said, swirling her tail tip left and right like a brush in her labia. "Ahh~. What do you mean?" she gasped out feeling the featherly tip tickle her.

Kat strokes Blade's sides. "I can sense you're lying~... Surely you must have done other females, right~?" "Ack!" she felt the tail move back and forth in her slowly "Mrrm~... Eco~... Dyna~... Ohhh~..." Blade admitted, moaning as she felt close. "P-P-Petalll~!" She cries out as she felt liquid spilling through her pussy and out of her folds. Kat smirked as she lets her tail get the juices from in and out before pulling it out, she then showed her tail to Blade and it was dripping with her love juices.

Blade blushes as she can smell her fragrance as she looks at he cat in confusion. "Taste it~" Kat moves her tail towards Blade's mouth and waited for her. Blade hesitated for a moment and then she licked it a bit. She shudders from the sweet and aquatic flavor and sighs. "Need some water to bathe in~?" Kat offered, directing her head to the hot spring in their private bath. "Y-yeah but...Um.. can you let me go first?" "Mind if I carry you~?" Blade blushes, "No I don't mind."

Kat smiled and lifted her up before placing her in the warm waters. Blade sighs in comfort as the water soaked her got in and offered. "Well, my pretty~... Would you like more love from this Angel kitty~?" She said, kissing Blade's cheek. Blade blushes as she looks at the cat's soft, gentle smile. "What else you can do~?" "Mm~... Some teasing~" Kat then runs her paw against Blade's pussy. "Mmm~." Blade moans from the sensitive pussy twitching in arousal. Aug 16Her short tail was even wagging at the pleasurable feeling. "Kat... can you massage my pussy more... please?" she asked embarrassed. "As you wish~" She accepted and massaged Blade's vagina more firmly.

She moans and nuzzles Kat's neck softly with her head. Blade decides to let herself go as she spread her legs wide. She wraps her arms around the kitty's waist, stroking it. "So... soft~." She sighed as she started going down her butt. She can hear Kat purring louder as her hands started stroking the rump. The Gatomon then has Blade nuzzle her breasts. "Hmm..." Kat murrs from the feeling as she thought about their previous session. "That last name as you climaxed... Petal~." "Sh-She's my girlfriend~..." Blade admitted. "Your girlfriend? Aww, so sweet." Kat licked the otter's neck affectionately. "Mmm~... Kiss my pussy with yours~..!" Blade moaned at the moist rough feeling.

Kat complies and pushes her waist against it. Blade moans as she felt her vaginal lips kiss hers. "You seeing anyone?" Blade asked. "No, why~?" Kat asked, rubbing her vagina up-and-down against Blade's. "Curious, I expected a pretty kitty like you to be seeing someone~. Hahh~." She moans out in pleasure. "Well~... I already am~ You~!" Kat answered, thrusting her pussy hard, pressing the pussy-kiss more firmer. "I-I meant dating someone." She pointed out. "It's you~!" Kat answered truthfully.

The Dewott blinked. "Huh? Wait what~?" Blade asked not getting what she's saying. "I was pretending to be on that beach out of nowhere. I am an angel from the skies after all~!" Kat said. "Wait, so that incident was because..?" "I just wanted to get your attention~" Blade blushes at the information and chuckled embarrassed. "I am here to make you experience the ecstatic love of an angel~" Kat said, stroking Blade's cheeks. Blade couldn't help but smile at the words. "You flattered me Kat~." "Thank you, she who will feel the angelic pleasures of the Heavens~!" Kat said ominously, grinding her pussy in a rhythm.

Blade let out a squeal of pleasure and held onto Kat, "Please, I'm in need of a blessing~." She murmurs out. Kat smirks and embraces the Dewott lovingly, moving her entire body up-and-down to rub her pussy and nipples against Blade's Blade shudders and moans, embracing the sweet angelic pleasure. Kat smiled and kisses Blade's neck, licking it as well as she makes quick teasing smooches. Blade moans in bliss as she felt the rough tongue, stroking the cat's back.

As this happens, she felt the cat's mouth slowly move up her neck. "Aagh~..!" Blade mewled as she felt her soft tickly lips. It reached her cheek and still moved upwards. The Gatomon then kisses her passionately. Blade kisses her back, wrestling her tongue. They both wrestled each other's tongues, breasts and vaginas. Blade pushes back and rubbed the feline's nipples, with her own, making both erect.

They're in equal strength, but then Kat started glowing a holy light. Blade gasped and closed her eyes to shield them from the brightness. She then felt a surge of pleasure from Kat. She gasp and moans loudly. "Aah~! Th-This holy light..! It feels so... Amazing~!" Blade moaned, feeling the intense pleasure from her light. She felt the desire for release building within herself. "Let it out Blade~... Show me your love and affection~." Kat said in a soft, loving tone. Blade nodded and screamed out in pure ecstasy, cumming her creamy juices out of her labia and pussy.

Her body felt like it was struck by lightning as she spasms through the orgasm. Kat smiled and meows softly as she cums as well, yet she didn't become exhausted as Blade, who was panting heavily after she finishes. "So, my beloved cutie~ How was the love of an angel from me~?" Kat asked as she hugged and nuzzled Blade. Blade smiled and hugged back. "It was nothing I've ever experienced." She answered sweetly. Kat smiled and noticed her yawning a bit. "I better get home." Blade murmurs as she tries to get out before falling asleep. Kat smiled and licked her cheek. "Let me help you~"

Kat helped by getting out and helping her out the spring soon got out and got noticed by some bystanders who giggled and blew a kiss at them. They then decided to give them one last show, even though Blade was tired. "Can you last for one more round~?" Kat asked. "O-Only when you're masturbating me from behind~..." Blade nodded, blushing excitedly but nervously about being molested in front of public. "Don't be surprised if you get penetrated." She teases. She giggles as Kat lays her on her belly on top.

She then embraces Blade from behind like earlier and they both sat down, showing the Dewott's exposed body in front of the crowd. "Ta-da~..!" "Khheee~!" She shrieked and tried to cover her breast, but her arms were restrained from behind by Kat. The crowd cheered in a frenzy as some started taking pictures or record. "H-Hey, no. No pictures." Blade calls out looking at them. "Kat, say something~!" "Zoom in as close as you like~!" Kat merely chuckled, making Blade cry in humiliation and then felt something slithering around her nether regions and looked down. "Huh?" The Dewott saw it was the Gatomon's tail teasing her pussy.

Blade's face reddens as she looks at the feathered end. "Wait, no~! Stop~!" She cries out. The feathery tips started tickling her folds, making them moist with her pre. "Stop~! Someone help~!" She cries out in mock distressed, tears running down her cheek. Kat smiled and pressed the tip of her tail against Blade's pussy. Blade begs for her not that, anything but that. "N-no, not that~! Anything but that~!" She cries out trying to get away, but then she felt Kat's tail thrust its way through her labia!

Blade let out a gasp as she felt the tail go though her folds, rubbing her inner walls. "N-Noo~... Not there~..!" Blade weeped as she felt the feathery parts brushing her labia around inside. "Why not? You're squeezing me snugly~." She commented. "Though~... Your tail feels nice around my slit too~" Kat winked, feeling Blade's wagging flappy otter tail. Blade blushed as she didn't realize it during the commotion. "Th-That can't be~..." She pretended to deny it, but her tail and butt felt Kat's wetness from behind. "Don't you feel me wet down there?" She teases licking her blue cheek.

The Dewott felt hotter around her cheeks as she tries to look away with closed eyes. Blade was keeping up the mock submissive denial as she started to prod her own tail from behind in Kat's pussy. 'Gotta endure... Don't let her get to you.' she thought and slowly inserted her tail in Kat's pussy from behind. Kat started to purr as she smiled a bit. "Oh? Deciding to go along with the fun~?" Blade just moaned and shook her head, pretending to struggle out of Kat's grasp. Kat giggled as she moves to tickle the otter's nipples.

Blade blushes deep and tries not to giggle. "Come on, be honest with yourself." "I..." She started out. She then kept wiggling her otter tail inside Kat's labia. "Yes?" Kat asked waiting for the expected words. "I want to cum~... With you~..!" The Dewott admitted. The feline smiles as she soon increased her pace in the otters labia. Blade squeals as she does the same. Blade shudders, nearing her limit. The audience looked in awe but kept quiet, not wanting to make some sort of scene. "Okay, let's see if you like this~!" Blade shoved her tail in as deep as she could.

Kat then moaned as she felt her tail go in like a cock. "Like it~? Well how's this~?" Blade squirms around Kat's grip, then grabbed Kat's breast and started squeezing. "Oooh~!" Kat mewled at her touch. They continued to tease each other until they're close to cumming. 'Time to make the cat squirt first for a change~!' she started thrusting and squeezing harder. 'Nyaah~! Not gonna give up~!' Kat said as she replaced her finger with her tail. "Y-yaiiee~!" Blade yelped as she felt the feathery tip rub her insides. 9Both girls screamed out in pleasure as their tails thrust into both their pussies.

It brought them a intense orgasm as they cried out. Their cum fluids splashed on the floor as their moaned like babes. The crowd cheered and woot at the scene. The girls panted as they were feeling exhausted. "Okay... Now are you satisfied~?" she asked the cat. "Mmhm~" Kat nodded as she collapsed. Blade slowly got up and helped Kat up too. "Thanks for the spa trip Kat~. I had fun~." she smiled. "Your welcome, Blade~!" "I need to get going, but first~..." she grabbed Kat and kissed her fiercely and passionately.

Kat was surprised, but gave in and returned her love. Blade separated, "Thought I give you a surprise for a change. Can we meet again?" Kat smiled and tickled Blade's chin. "I'll be sure to call you~" "Come by and visit us when you have the time. Petal, Eco and Dyna will be fun." Blade smiles. "Thanks~, but I've only eyes on you~" Kat chuckles and licks her cheek. "Aww, love at first sight~?" Blade asked teasingly. Kat nodded and glowed a bright light. "Huh? Kat what's going on?" she said covering her eyes. "I'm digivolving." She replied.

Blade stared in wonder as Kat's form changed, becoming more humanoid and wing starting to appear on her back. Kat, now an Angewomon, leaned in and kissed Blade before flying off, leaving behind white feathers falling. The Dewott blushes as she picked a feather up. She smiles as she started to head on home. 'I hope I can meet her again soon... Such a sweet angel kitty~.'

* * *

I'm posting this in both partners since it involves each other, so no comments in regards of seeing them in both stories.


	91. Aqua X H Liepard

Aqua X H Liepard

Aqua decided to enter a sexual tournament earlier and gets her first shot as a submissive challenger.

* * *

Aqua had grown a bit and was wearing a orange skintight, skimpy string bikini. She even shaved so her body skin felt smooth and sensitive for her training to participate in Daisy's sex tournament as a submissive challenger. She turned to her mother, Blade. "Is this cute enough for the tournament~?" The Samurott smiled and licked her daughters lips. "I'm sure they will let you completely nude in it after training~" She winked. Aqua smirks and teases, "I bet you're looking forward for that moment~." "Meh, I'll just watch while Daisy prepares you~!" Blade chimed, tickling Aqua's crotch area.

Aqua grinned as she started to stroke her mother's breast, but Blade stopped her. "Shouldn't we register you now, Sweetie~?" "One more thing~." Aqua chimed before kissing Blade suddenly. Blade smiled and kisses her daughter back lovingly. Aqua separated, "Needed the morale boost. Thank you, mommy~!" She chimed, a drop of drool was at her mouth from their kiss. Blade smiled, "Sure dear." Aqua then entered Daisy and co's home and looked around, but they don't see anyone here. All of a sudden, they heard a voice calling out to Aqua. "Come closer, little girl~... Let my vines grab you to your seat~"

Aqua blushes and moved forward cautiously. She then felt a couple vines wrap around her arms and lifted her to a table-like bed area. She felt herself being laid in her back as she looked around. She then sees Daisy and co surround her. All of them looking at her with smiles on their faces. "Hello little Aqua~." Daisy, their leader greeted. "Hi, Miss Daisy~!" Aqua said. Mika, a orange Florges, giggle as she moves a bouquet right arm to her face. "Aww, you look so cute?" Violet and Sunny then see Blade watching and masturbating so they decided to let Daisy, Mika and Rose prepare Aqua.

Aqua looks at the three of them coming to her, "So how will this work?" "Lay on your back and lift one leg up~" Rose suggested dirtily. Aqua blushes as she does what she's told. "Good~ Now let's examine your body with a little teasing~" Daisy said before stretching the parts of her swimsuit by between her hips. "I see your vagina is like a cute little pink sprout~" "H-hey, hold on now." she flinches from the touch. "Hm~?" Daisy asked before letting go of the piece of fabric which slapped at Aqua's pussy, making her wet and yelp at the stinging feeling. "Kyah! What was that for~?" she gasped out. "A little stimulation~" Daisy answer and did the same thing again, pulling the pussy part of Aqua's string bikini like a slingshot band and letting it go, slapping/whipping at her vagina, making her wet and sting a bit. "Aie~..." she cried out as tears started to form a bit from the mixure of pain and pleasure. "S-stop it~." Daisy kept repeating the same method until Aqua came, screaming out.

Aqua can see her fluids leaking out on the table like bed and blushed. "Oooh~... You came already~? You're so cute~!" Daisy and the others giggle. Aqua pouted and looked at Daisy. "That was not necessary~!" "Aw, but it was~! Now, how about we get you out of these clothes~?" Daisy said, tugging the pieces of fabric again. "Or do you want me to make you squeal again~?" She seductively threatened. Aqua squeaked a bit from the tone. "Go commando please~?" she said shaking. Daisy smirked and peeled the swimsuit off of Aqua.

They then got the grooming tools for Aqua. "Now~... Let's groom you 'til your body is as sensitive to even a single small poke~." "Groom me?" she asked looking confused. "There's still some little fur on you even at your pubic area~" Rose said, holding a safety razor. "Don't worry, cutie~ It won't hurt a bit, especially when we apply mint coconut oil on you after shaving~" Mika said, rubbing her hands with massaging oil. "Uh... I thought it would look cute with some fur~." she blushes. "Your skin is white, isn't it?" Daisy pointed out, jerking off. "Yes, but I like the fur~." Aqua said smiling. "It's part of you registering as an Oshawott~" Rose said, applying some shaving cream on Aqua's small fur parts. "I... I suppose... and It'll grow back someday." she said shrugging her head. "Don't worry, hon~! You won't have to shave when you evolve into a Dewott~" Rose assured as she started shaving carefully and gently.

She blushes as she tries to stay still as much as possible to not make any mistakes. It felt strange as her skin started to feel a cool smooth breeze. "Um... you done?" she asked blushing. "Aaannnd... There~! All finished~!" Rose chimed before wiping Aqua with a wet cloth around her shaved parts. "Well, cutie~... How does it feel now~?" "Feel's a bit chilly down there honestly~." she answers. "Well, trust us~! It's gonna get chillier~!" Mika chimed, having finished rubbing her hands with the mint coconut massaging oil. "What is that for?" she asked.

Mika responded by rubbing Aqua's body all over with the oil. "You'll feel it soon enough~..." And after a few seconds, Aqua felt a strange cool feeling around her body when the oil was applied. "W-wow, that feel's pretty nice." she said feeling herself starting to relax. The scent of mint and coconut hit her nose. Her body shudders from the cool, pleasant smell. As well as the cool minty feeling, especially around her private parts. Her nipples erecting and her pussy folds opening. Aqua looked at them and blush at the small nubs.

She then saw Daisy applying the same oil on her member. "Um... What are you doing?" she asked the white one. "Get ready for your initiation, Aqua~" Daisy said, opening the little Oshawott's vaginal lips. "So, you'll be the one who'll initiate me?" she blushes. Daisy nodded as she makes a swift thrust in Aqua's pussy and simultaneously yelled out. "YES~!" Aqua yelped out as she felt Daisy's cock slipped into her pussy. It was snug as she gave her cherry to her sister, but very good "Ah~! S-So... Big~!" Aqua chimed out as the minty-cool feeling started to kick in around her labia. "Mama, was she like this with you~?" she asked moaning.

Blade was being thrusted in her pussy and ass by Violet and Sunny. "Y-Yes~... But with all of her sisters~...!" Aqua blushes as she look at all of them, 'Will that happen to me as well~?' "Only when you're a Samurott with great sexy experience~" Aqua widens as she looked up, 'How you know I was thinking about it?' Aqua was then interrupted by the bulging feeling in her labia as Daisy's cock was big. "Ahh~." she moans and pants from the size. "S-so big~." "M-My pussy feels like it has engulfed a large meal~!" She shuddered.

Daisy smiled at the words, then pull out of the little one's pussy, before cumming on the little Oshawott since her tightness made her feel close already. "Hahh... why?" asked Aqua shaking from the teasing feeling. "Because it's almost time for your first match~" Daisy said and then getting some tight unbreakable rope for Aqua's arms and legs. "But first, since you chose to be a submissive challenger, you'll need the proper 'outfit' for that position~" "Outfit? I'm already wearing one~." she pointed out. "Are you joking with me or do you mean your swim suit~?" "My swimsuit." she said holding it up.

Daisy giggled and snapped her fingers for Blade to come near Aqua with her seamitars equipped. "Uh... Wait, don't tear them." She pointed out. "We know~, we're simply asking you to put them away, sweetheart~" Blade said before discarding her blades. Aqua made a nervous sweatdrop as she said , "Oh yeah, how could I not see it?" 'It's because you were taking your seamitars out.' Aqua thought as to answer her question. "Hold on, it's okay. You CAN still wear your swimsuit." Daisy said to Aqua. "Huh?" Both Aqua and Blade asked at the same time. "Just enter the tournament, you've already an opponent waiting for you."

Aqua was confused as the vines let go of her, but shrugs as she put her swimsuit on and headed off to the direction Daisy pointed to. "Oh, hold on! You need to be tied up and laid down first!" Daisy said, showing the ropes. "Oh, okay." Aqua then placed her arms behind her, at her back so the Florges can tie up her arms. She turns around and felt her arms being tied together tight, but not uncomfortable.

They would've tied her legs up, but Aqua is helpless to her dominating opponent anyway. "Alright then, go and meet her." she said patting the otter's back. Aqua nodded and went to the door, which closed behind her as soon as she entered! She looked back and tested the door, but it wouldn't open no matter what she 17Just then, she heard a seductive growl behind her and saw who it was. It was rather dark, but she can point out a creature on all fours moving the her with yellow eyes. It was a Liepard and she was staring at Aqua naughtily, licking her lips seductively.

Aqua can hear the cheers from around her and saw that there's a audience around them. "Uh..." She blushed as she sees an audience of Pokemon. When she got a closer look, she can see her sisters up there somewhere. "Even them? They all here for us?" she asked surprised and embarrassed. She even sees her mother. 'H-How did she get up there so quickly?' She turns towards the Liepard who grins a lustful predator grin. "Um... hello?" The Liepard chuckled as she showed off her claws near between the legs of Aqua's swimsuit. "Hey wait, don't tear them. This is my favorite!" she cried out, hoping she doesn't. "Hmph~ Don't worry, cutie~!" The Liepard then slapped Aqua to the ground with her tail.

Aqua gasped as she fell on her front when the tail hit her back. She then felt the straps from her chest and between her legs being pulled. "Yahh~!" she gasped out from the feeling as she look towards the feline. The Liepard giggled darkly as her claws tore through the fabric a bit, making Aqua yelp and the crowd cheer. "H-hey, I said no tearing~!" she said shuddering. "Oh, this isn't tearing, it's ripping~!" Liepard chimed as she ripped off Aqua's swimsuit completely, leaving the Shiny Oshawott entirely nude! "Yyiiee! I didn't want them ripped either!" She cried out.

Aqua was completely naked so the crowd were in a cheery frenzy. 'Gee they're so excited.' She thought then saddened at the sight of her ripped swimsuit. 'Hope they can repair it or I can find the same one.' Aqua was then interrupted by a pair of moist lips against her pussy folds! She gasped as she turned to see the liepard's face at her rear. The Liepard delicately kissed Aqua's pussy, much to her embarrassment. She moans and squirms in her position.

"Augh~! What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Aqua asked, squirming as she tried not to give in to pleasure. "You're new to this Huh? This tournament has us sexing and pleasuring each other until one faints. The dominator, me for instance, sexes the submissioner, which is you." "B-But...! How am I supposed to beat you...?" Aqua stutters from unwilling pleasure, not understanding how a submissioner is supposed to win. "The submissioner must endure the pleasure long enough for the dominator to faint from exhaustion." she explains purring on Aqua's crotch. "B-But... You're just licking me~...!" Aqua whimpered. "Aww, is it not enough~? I'll do more than~." She said as She moved away and climbed over her.

Aqua shivered, likely knowing what she might do next. The Liepard probing her entrance with the tip of her penis. Aqua squealed as she felt the tingly feeling. "Aie~...! You're kinda thick...!" "Sorry, but you can only lay there and take it... and love it~." she whispered seductively in her ear. "Urk...! I-I'm gonna cum... And lose...!" Aqua whimpered as she felt close. "Come on Aqua! You can do it!" a voice rose out from the crowd. "H-Huh...?" Aqua weakly opened her eyes to see a Chikorita calling out to her. "Don't give up! You can win this!" she calls out. "B-But... I'm about to..." Aqua tries to say but Petal reassures. "Just try to stay awake even after cumming once or twice!"

Aqua winced, but tried to hold back by thinking other things. "I'll try." She thought about the things she had done with her mother and sisters. Wanting to keep away from pleasuring thoughts, she remembers them playing together. "Mmm~... Mommy~... Sis~..." Aqua mewled as she squirted a bit. 'No, I will hold on... For them.' She thought determined. Liepard then thrusted in faster, which makes it more exhilarating for Aqua's body.

She panted as she tried to breathe as calmly as she can. "Nice try, but I'm not as weak as I look~." "Oh~? Are you~?" Liepard asked as she started to thrust in fiercely, holding nothing back. "Aahh~! Do you always go like this. Or is my body that alluring~?" She asked teasingly. "No~... It's because you're so small and cute~!" She teased and chuckled mockingly. "A little Submissioner like you, challenging me to become the sexy champion~? How charmingly clueless of you~!" "I like to call it, aiming to high places." She winks at the cat. "Hmph~! You realize you're about to cum~... And only if you pass out even after no matter how many orgasms~!" Liepard said as she kept thrusting in and out to the point she was about to blow her load in Aqua. "Are you saying that about me. Or you mean yourself~?" "Why not cum and find out~?!" Liepard said, using her tail on Aqua's member.

"Why not you? I can feel you quivering in my pussy and you feels so big. I wanna know how your cream feels. Please~?" She asked looking cutely. "Aw~... Ain't you a cutie~? Only if you cum first~!" Aqua groaned as she feels the need to release, 'Come on... Please cum.' Liepard kept thrusting in and out but held it as strong as she can. Aqua was about to reach her limit when she heard a loud meow coming out over her. She then look to see the Liepard cried out as she starts to spilled her seed into Aqua. Who moaned out softly and came herself.

They were panting a bit as they look at each other. "Not too bad otter~." Liepard huffed as she started thrusting inside her again. "Ahh, Mmm." She moans as she tried to resist. Calming her mind. Aqua panted as she felt her pussy getting creamed. 'Calming thoughts...Calming thoughts...' she repeated in her head but her head was full of sexual fun and ecstatic love. 'This isn't helping.' Aqua started to squirm from under her. 'If she wants a cumming cutie, I'll give her one~!' Aqua thought and moaned out loud, pretending to submit to Liepard. Even panting and shuddering to her amusement.

Liepard smirked, thinking she was winning. "Well the little otter decides to show her true colors~? "Aah~! It feels so good~!" Aqua mewled out cutely. The Liepard grins answer purrs, licking the water types skin. "Nyaah~..!" Aqua made, sticking her tongue out. Aqua shudders as she felt the tongue run over it and the cat started to thrust faster. Suddenly, Aqua feels her crotch spraying out from time to time. 'Ngh... Maybe pretending to feel submissive was a stretch.' she thought as she felt juices leak out. 'But... I can still stay awake~..!' Aqua thought, her eyelids blinking repeatedly. She gotten an idea and tried to lessen her breathing a bit to control herself.

Aqua attempts to hold the pleasure in as the Liepard keeps licking her neck. The Oshawott trembled as she does felt a little more calmer. She then decided to relax and let the Liepard futilely tire her tongue out. Said feline was feeling a little winded from constantly moving her tongue. The Liepard soon felt exhausted, her eyelids drooping. "Getting... tired~..." the feline mutters out. Aqua took this chance to tighten her labia. That got the feline purring as she started to nibble Aqua's neck. Aqua moaned as she went down to her nipples.

The Oshawott's paw gripped into a fist as she strives to endure the pleasure. She can hear the audience above them cheer out, causing her to blush. 'Boy... I'm going to be the talk of the village for a while.' Aqua thought embarrassed as a few were taking pictures or recording. 'I might become popular pretty soon.' She couldn't help but smile at that thought. She soon felt a jolt of pleasure build up, almost getting the feeling to climax. 'Gotta hang on... until she collapses.' she thought as she breathed carefully. Liepard soon felt like she couldn't take it anymore... So she cried out as loud as she could as she spilled every thing she had into Aqua.

She then collapsed and Aqua made a mini-orgasm after that. The Liepard purrs as she whispered in Aqua's ear, "You're pretty good... for a little cutie~." "Th-Thanks~..!" Aqua panted, blushing deeply. The leopard closed her eyes and fell asleep, holding Aqua rather snugly. The audience swooned at the scene. "Well everyone, it seems that the little newcomer pulled it off~. I always loved when the underdog prevails~." Daisy appeared and announced. Aqua smiled as she asked, "Thanks... can you unbind me now?" Daisy smiled and carried Aqua like a baby as she does so. "Um... I can walk you know." she said embarrassed being held like that.

Aqua was then muffled as Daisy pressed her breast against her face. "Hey, too big~!" Aqua muffled, but Daisy just walked out of the ring, carrying her in her arms. When they entered the lobby, Blade and the other's arrived. Aqua was handed to Blade who embraced her tightly. "H-how did I do Mom~?" she asked. "Very amazing, sweetie~... And so cute~!" Blade chimed. "Mommy~..." Aqua said, embarrassed. She felt a vine wrap around her waist and found it was Hana, who was beaming a smile at her. "I knew you could do it~!"

Aqua smiled as she felt her vine go down to her vag. "Hey, sis, I just got through a match~!" she said giggling. Aqua felt ticklish in her pussy and Hana's vine wiggled inside. "M-maybe just a little... for you~." Aqua stuttered. Hana giggled as she has her other vine rub against her own pussy. "Okay, time to go home~." Petal said. "Nuh uh! First we're buying my favorite swimsuit first!" Aqua pointed out. "Huh, but you're winded~." Daisy teased, "And we're hoping for more fun at home." Blade nuzzled. "No, I liked that swimsuit, but it got torn because you didn't stop it." Aqua pouted at Daisy. Blade giggled. "Alright, we'll get that squimsuit for you, my little spoil princess~." she said as they all walk.

Everyone nodded, until Daisy stopped them as she was holding a medal. "You forgot this~." she smiled as she places the medal over Aqua's head. Aqua got a good look at it and her eyes widened in awe. "Th-thank you." she said smiling. "Don't mention it, cutie shell~!" Daisy winked as they left.


	92. Fire(M Delphox) X Fairy(F Gardevoir)

Fire(M Delphox) X Fairy(F Gardevoir)

A Delphox named Fire saves his Gardevoir friend Fairy from a rapist Gallade and have a tender moment. (Note: This will contain a Kamen Rider crossover and I don't own it. All rights go to Toei. Also, even though there is a crossover, I don't think it's necessary to change it to crossover story.)

* * *

Panting breaths can be heard through a cave as a Fairy/Psychic type runs through the dim area. She is scared, she doesn't know what hides in the shadows, that someone is after her. She keeps running through the pathway, hoping to escape her pursuer and find the exit of the cave. The only thing she can think is her best friend, Fire. She reached a crossroad and looked at different paths. "Ohh... which way should I go?" After a quick look around, she head right and she finds the exit, but the pursuer is there already.

She starts to cry. "P-please let me go!" she said timidly. "Not in a billion years." he replies holding her arms "I don't want this!" she says. "That's not your choice." he says, pushing her on her back. "Why you are doing this to me?" She says weakly. "You're very pretty, why wouldn't I do this?" he snickered as he position himself over her, though before anything happened, he was knocked away from her. "I think she is pretty too, but I wouldn't try to rape her." "Fire-kun is that you" fairy says whit teary eyes. "You ok fairy-chan?" "I'm alright." Fairy smiles, "I'm so happy you are here. Thank you." she says crying.

The Gallade got up and faced the fire type. "Who the hell are you?" "The delphox that protects the helpless, Fire Foxheart." "Why you are trying to rape her in first place?" He asks the gallade. "I saw her and I found her cute. I offered and she said no, I didn't want that." he pointed out. "So you decided to rape her, you are sick." they fight, with Fire winning with his giga impact attack. She panted and shakes her head to clear it of dust. Fire plants a kiss on her lips and carries her to his apartment.

Fairy blushes from the action as they reach his home. 'Where... where did that came from?' she thought. "The gallade is right you are cute." He places her on the bed and placed a blanket over her. "Now sleep my love, I will be here when you awake." Fairy blushes as he stroke her hear softly. 'Did he call me... his love?' she thought before she closed her eyes, and then she dreams about she and Fire getting married. Even having kids, two ralts and two fennikens. She wakes up in the morning, and she finds fire kissing her forehead, and then the lips.

Fairy blushes as she lays there, wondering what's going on, then she kisses him back. They then separated themselves. "Fire, what's going on?" "Fairy i need to tell you something, I love you." He confessed smiling. Fairy blushed red as she looked at him. "You... you do?" He nods. "Yes, ever since we are a fennekin and a ralts, I loved you with my whole heart." Fairy blushes, smiling warmly as she hugs him. "Fire... I.. I love you two... for a long time." Then Fire kisses her again, more passionate this kisses him back, hugging him and feeling the warmth of his body on her own.

He then slid his hands to her side, and move then to the breasts. "Haah." she smiled as she stroke his shoulders and back. Fire then proceeds to take off his black shirt, showing his muscles. His big strong muscles. The sight causes her to go red. Fire then takes off her dress and her panties, leaving her naked. Fairy looks downward bashfully, "Oh my..." Fire kisses her again, unzips his pants showing off his foxhood. She murrs as they entwine their tongues together. He lines his dick to her entrance and push it. Fairy gasped as he saw the tip of his cock slipped into her folds.

She winces in pain when Fire takes her virginity. She held on to Fire as she tries to endure the pain, tears running a bit. Fire gives her some licks in the face, to show his concern. "I'm gonna pull out, I see you are in pain." Fairy places her hands on his shoulders. "I'm okay, just give me a couple of minutes okay?" She asked trying to catch her breath. "Everything for you my love." She smiles as I tried to catch my breath and wait for the pain to go down. When the pain finally fades away she says "You can move now in full speed." "Lets go fairy." Fire then starts moving fast, both of the moaning in pleasure and bliss.

Fairy squeezed him tighter from the feeling, placing her head at his cheek. Fire was in world of pleasure, the only thing he can think is pleasure fairy. Fire begins to thrust faster and faster. The delphox and the gardevoir are moaning from all the pleasure they are getting. Fairy wanted to thank him in any way she could, so she reached to massage his shoulders. So did fire. "I have been waiting for this moment since i was a braixen." "I love you fairy." Fairy blushes and smiles. "I love you too Fire." she answers. "Keep going."

After 1 hour fire says "I gonna cum fairy, I'm gonna pull out." he said starting to move back. "No, inside... cum inside." she says loudly. "Really? You sure?" Fire asked. Fairy nods smiling sweetly. "Yes, I want your puppies." Fire strokes her hair. "Alright let's cum together." Fairy nods and groaned alongside fairy as they both reach their climax. Cum was overflowing from both pokemon. The two of them pant together as Fairy asked, "How did you fell in love with me?" "Remember when we first met in the kindergarten?, you was crying in the corner and I comfort you and all. You brush my fur and you kissed my forehead, I knew you are the one." "And you? Did you feel anything for me?" he asked.

Fairy "Well, I was feeling lonely at the time, I didn't have any friends growing up, but you.. you came to me and comforted me when no one else did. I never had anyone do something so nice to me before. As the years passed and we grew up, I developed feelings for you, but I never could get the courage to tell you. I just figured we would just be friends." Fairy stated. "And what you parents think about you being in love with a delphox?" "I told them, and they said I should tell you how I feel to you. But I was too scared." "I get it, now we can start a new life together."

The Gardevoir's face reddens at those words. "You mean... you want to be with me?" "Forever and ever my beautiful duel Type." "Fire... Me too." Fairy stated as she share a kiss with him, tears running down her eyes.

(On the wedding day.)

Fire was waiting at the dressing room for Fairy to finish preparing. He was so excited for today. "Fairy, are you okay in there?" he asked through the door.

"I am nervous." Fairy's voice spoke behind the door.

"There's no need to be nervous. I think you are beautiful, and I will always be here for you." he said reassuringly. Moments after he said that, he sees the door starting to open. Fairy appeared in a white wedding dress with a veil over her head. She looks at Fire, "How do I look?" "You are beautiful as ever." He said smiling. "Come on my dear, everybody is waiting." Fire says. The two hugged and went to their positions for the wedding. Fairy and Fire noticed a lot of people here. Some they recognized, like Blade, Petal, Aqua, Hana, Erin, May, Shade, Shine, Alyssa, Risi, etc. 'Wow. A lot of people came here for our marriage.' (If you can't tell. The guest are all characters from previous chapters in Pokepartners.)

"Hey there guys." Fire says to his friends. Everyone cheers at them as they headed to their positions. "I taught that guy everything he knows." Tsuka says "When did you do that?" Luna asked. "Remember when we got separated, I met him and we became best friends." Luna smiles as he nods as Millie the Sylveon smiles. "You look lovely Fairy. I wish the best for you two." "Thanks Millie." "Logan, wish me luck." Fire says. "Of course. Treat her well and show your love." Logan rubs Millie's neck. "Take us for example." "I will, thanks buddy."

They smile as Millie blushed from her brother's teasing. "Also, get the nurse ready, somebody is gonna faint." fire says pointing to the crossdresing nidoking. Said poison type blushes from being noticed. The two reached the altar as the Sororal Priest started speaking. "Fire Foxheart, do you accept Fairy Gleaming as your wife?" Says the sororal priest. "I do." "And do you, Fairy Gleaming, take Fire Foxheart to be your lawful husband?" "I do." "Wait!" somebody says. "Oh fuck it's that guy again." Fire says. They and everyone else turn to see a Gallade at the entrance of the church. "Who?" asks Shellz. "Remember that Gallade story that I told you, it's him."

Fajry shudders as she recognizes her attacker. "Wh-why are you here?" "To take you back." Fairy and Fire stare at the Gallade in complete shock. "WHAT!?" they all said. "To take you back." Fairy stares at her male counterpart. "Are you nuts?! You chased me and tried to rape me!" "Let's do it guys!" Fire says. He pushes a gamer drivers from kamen rider ex aid, night puts the ghost driver, shelzz puts his sengoku driver and logan puts his faiz gear on. And they transform into ex aid, ghost, gaim and faiz. The Gallade takes his Gamer driver and activated it as well.

All the wife's had their mouth's wide open at the witness of the husband's transformation. "Shellz, you didn't tell me you are a rider?" Ivy says. "Why did you guys not tells us?" Millie says with teary eyes. "Why keep this a secret?" Luna asked covering her mouth to don't scream. "Those are the rules." Night says with a serious voice. "Rules?" they asked. "It's better like that." says Logan. "What rules?" the females asked. "It's to keep the citizens safe." they explain. The females are still upset, but they decide to pursue this later.

The males decided to give them the quick version. "1 rule: A rider must never reveals his real persona in public, but only if nescesary!" Fire says. "2 rule: A rider must protect every Pokémon!" Shellz explains. Now Gallade is transformed in to proto ex aid lv 3 "We are 2 levels above you!" Fire says transforming in to ex aid lv 5, Nights becomes infinity soul, Shellz changes in to fruit basket, and Logan activates his blaster form. The Gallade flinches a bit at the scene before him. "Amazing!" says Marie the snivy. "I gotta say this is pretty cool." May the Luxray said. "Mistress we should run!" says the Nidoking "No, I wanna see how this goes." Nidoqueen says. "Going somewhere purple bitch?!" Gallade says.

He trembles a bit, but Nidoqueen stepped in front of the Gallade. "Stay away from him!" she said getting ready for a fight. "Ex aid dragon armor is so awesome!"says Mela. "Oooh, I hope I can get a suit like that! A female looking one though." Risi pointed out. "Rider fire!" Fire helmets shoots flames in Gallade. The Gallade dodges his attack, however his head is caught from the intense heat. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yells in pain and gets his head burns, and runs like a mad man trying to get rid of the flames. "Rider slash!" Night slash hims with his sword The Gallade tried to block his attack, but was only able to do so partially, getting struck at his side and his.

He throws his disks at then. They dodged with ease and Aqua strikes him with his two swords. "Ahh!" He grunted as he turns to Aqua. "What!?" "Double sword style bitch!" "Stay out of this you little punk!" he stated preparing to strike Aqua. "Rider photon sword!" Logan slashs him The Gallade was caught off guard and was knocked away. "You can do it riders!" says Blade. "Rider crescent slash!" Shellz strikes in a flash. "Dragon claws!" Fire attacks him. "Go, dragon, go!" Mela says. "Dragon wave!" Gallade made a psychic burst in front of Fire.

Fire flies with his wings and kicks him. The Gallade counters with a straight punch. "Fire has the best armor." Fairy says. The attacks collide and Gallade is sent flying. The Gallade struggles to get up, but is at his limit, then he grabs Marie and Seana and say, "Don't move or they die!" "Let them go coward!" Fire stated. "Surrender!" The Gallade demanded. "Marie, seana!"Shellz says in despair. "Let my daughters go your monster!"Ivy says. The group was pondering what to do before the Gallade was struck from behind, letting Marie and Seana go. As he falls, it's revealed that Fairy was behind him. "Nice one Fairy, that's my wife." "It was easy considering he was focused on you guys." Fairy explained. "Rider kick!"they jump and kicks the gallade.

He fall on the ground and is attacked by frenzy plant "I give, I give." the Gallade announced. "You win..." "It's far from over, dragon ascent!"fire attacks one last time. The attack knocked him back and on the ground, unconscious. "Now this is a wedding!"Fire says. "Kicking a stalker's butt is a wedding for you?" Jackal the Ampharos asked. "We riders kicked his butt!"said fire. The riders cheered while Jackal sighed and was about to speak until Alice, his monferno sister, pat his back. "Might as well stop, it's a battle you can't win." "Now can you guys explain how do you became riders?" Fairy asks standing side by side with the other females.

"So how did that happened to you in the first place." Fairy asked them. "I was just a doctor when was summoned by the cr to become ex aid and save everyone from the bugster virus." Fire said. "This belt was gave to me by a wiseman to fight evil ghosts." Night explains. "I found my driver in the woods." says Shellz. "I suffered an accident when I was a eevee and saved by a monster, turning into a half monster, and only monsters can use this gear." Logan explained. "Wow." Their respective mates said in unison. "That why you guys always disappear?"Luna the lopunny asked.

They nod their heads. "Remember when I missed our wedding anniversary because I was helping a friend, well I was fighting monsters." says Shellz. "Remember when I said that I was paying a visit to my friend yesterday, I was helping night defeat a bugster." Fire explained. The females nod their heads, "Well considering the circumstances and rules, I can't be angry at you." Fairy said. "Neither you have to be scared, we are gonna protect you all!" Fire says with a serious voice as he carries fairy out of the church, still wearing his armor. "So.. What happens now?" Fairy asked. "The ballroom, let's have fun with our friends and then honeymoon."

Fire says with a happy voice. She blushes a she looked at his armor. "You're not gonna wear that the whole time are you?" "We are gonna take them off, right guys?" Fire asks to his friends. They nod and they took the gear off their belts and they reverted to their original forms. Fairy looks back at the group and smile, giving her bouquet a good throw. The bouquet landed in the hands of Marie, who cheered when she caught it. "Alright guys, let's dance!" Fire says excited. Everyone headed to the location for the celebration."So, when I can meet the other riders?" asks fairy.

(Timeskip)

Fairy was sitting at a bench at a playground with her husband Fire as they watch their kids play. Two ralts were playing on the swing while two fennikens were playing tag. "This is such a wonderful moment." Fire said hugging the Gardevoir. "Very wonderful." She says smiling and giggling a bit. "Fire, I gotta tell you something." Fire turns to his wife. "What is it?"

Fairy blushes a bit. "Remember when you carried me to your home and told me to rest?" "Of course I do. What about it?" he asked her. "Well when I was sleeping, I was having a interesting dream. The two of us got married, having kids. Two Ralts... and two Fennikens." she said looking at him. "Well considering that's what happen, I say your dream came true." he said in a teasing tone as he went and kissed her gently. "Your right. It did." she said smiling a they return to watching their kids play.


End file.
